Cuando La Sangre Llama
by Mily Black Queen
Summary: Secuela de La Chica Lobo... Bella lleva una vida feliz con Jacob y Nessie quien ha crecido ignorando muchas cosas sobre ella; mientras tanto Edward busca a Bella; pero un encuentro fortuito cambia los planes de todos pues bien dicen que La Sangre Llama.
1. Nueva Vida

**¡¡¡Hola!!!**

**¿Como están? Al fin puedo traerles el primer capi de esta secuela n.n  
**

**Primero que nada, debo advertir que si no han leído _La Chica Lobo_ no entenderán el fics... ¡Así que primero a por él!**

**Este Capi se lo dedico a _Macarena Lovegood_ n.n que está, muy a nuestra manera, beteando la historia... jejeje amiga gracias por ayudarme a pesar de todas las dudas en las que te dejo :)  
**

**Espero que este capítulo les guste ;D**

**Capítulo 1: **_**Nueva Vida**_

Bella Swan

¡Por dios! ¡Estaba exhausta! Las cosas en el trabajo estuvieron muy pesadas hoy: primero un niño vomito en el suelo del Mcdonald y tuve que limpiarlo, luego, en la zapatería una niña malcriada corrió haciendo un berrinche volcando todos los zapatos; y al ser mi clienta, lo tuve que recoger todo para luego atender a un hombre exigente que me hizo llevarle pares y pares de zapatos para que a fin de cuentas no comprara ninguno.

Pero ya estaba en casa, al fin en mi hogar: un pequeño departamento a las afueras de Boston, a solo treinta minutos en auto de la costa. Deje mi abrigo en la pequeña sala donde un sofá de tres plazas, dos de una plaza, una mesita de centro y un mueble para el televisor, apenas me dejaban caminar con libertad hasta la ventana del fondo para abrirla.

Las paredes de la sala estaban pintadas, al igual que el resto de la casa, de color celeste y adornado por dibujos enmarcados, hechos por mi pequeña

Volví sobre mis pasos y me dirigí a la cocina, tan pequeña como el resto de las habitaciones; frente a la entrada pegada a la pared había una barra de desayuno con tres silla; junto a esta se encontraba el fregadero y al lado de este la estufa y el microondas; del otro lado de la pared, dejando espacio para que una persona se movilizara, estaba la nevera.

Me dirigí hasta ella, su puerta estaba cubierta de fotografías, tomé un vaso de jugo de naranja y revisé el congelador: apenas y quedaban tres bistec y medio pedazo de lasagna, eso no era suficiente para la cena, pero al menos no tendría que pensar en eso hoy.

Salí a la sala, donde descansaban los muebles; todos los había tenido que comprar en ventas de garaje por mi falta de dinero, pero no me importaba, los había adquirido con el sudor de mi trabajo y eso me satisfacía. A la sala llegaba un pequeño pasillo de unos dos metros que terminaba en la puerta de mi habitación, y que girando hacía la izquierda, conducía a la habitación de mi pequeña y al baño.

Entré en mi habitación: era pequeña, recostado en la pared de la derecha de la puerta había un pequeño closet con espejo, la cama anormalmente grande ocupaba casi todo el espacio, apenas dejando por donde caminar se hallaba paralela a la ventana que daba a la calle. Al menos la cama era de esas que poseen gavetas por debajo; había sido hecha por los chicos de la manada especialmente para nosotros: era de caoba con una cabecera tallada con la imagen de una manada de lobos aullando a una luna llena en la que se encontraban tres letras: B, J y N

Las paredes de mi habitación y el marco del espejo del closet, estaban llenas de muchos más dibujos hechos por mi pequeña, y fotografías de los últimos dos años en los que mi vida había cambiado tanto, esos dos años en los que había pasado por momentos verdaderamente felices y situaciones muy difíciles.

Me tiré a la cama intentando no botar el jugo; ahora que estaba de vacaciones en la universidad, no estaba tan atosigada y podía pasar más tiempo con mi familia a pesar de mis dos empleos de medio tiempo: el de la zapatería cuatro días a la semana, y el de Mcdonald los martes y sábados.

Escuché abrir la puerta del departamento mientras le daba un sorbo al jugo, y de inmediato escuché dos voces llamarme a la vez.

- ¿Bella?

- ¿Mamá? – La primera voz era masculina, algo grave y ronca, la segunda era femenina, suave e infantil.

- No estoy – Contesté con gracia, pensando en los dueños de esas voces: Reneesme y Jacob, mi pequeña familia.

En esos dos años Jacob se había vuelto aun más indispensables para mí de lo que antes había sido, él siempre fue mi puerto seguro, mi estabilidad emocional, y ahora era la mejor ayuda que podía tener en todos los sentidos de la palabra, tal y como debía ser una pareja.

En menos de un parpadeo ya mis dos soles estaban en la habitación, Jake llevaba el cabello por los hombros y había crecido un poco más en cuanto a estatura, hasta el punto en que siendo menor que yo, los vecinos del edificio pensaba que me llevaba, por lo menos cinco años.

Reneesme, mi hija, en cambio solo tenía dos años recién cumplidos, pero habíamos tenido que hacer creer a los vecinos chismosos que ella era mi hermana menor, mentira que habíamos tenido que repetir en otra oportunidad debido a su impresionantemente rápido crecimiento. Ahora Nessie aparentaba unos dieciséis años y llevaba la piel pálida, cabello largo café oscuro como el mío, que según ella, le gustaba mucho, el cual enmarcaba su rostro infantil en el que sus ojos azules me veían felices.

- Te trajimos Pizza – Dijo Jacob tendiéndome dos trozos envueltos para llevar; para luego acercarse a mis labios y besarme con dulzura. Dos años no habían bastado para disminuir la intensidad y el deseo que sentía desde que lo besé _de verdad_ por primera vez.

- ¡Papá se comió dos pizzas enteras! – Lo acusó mi niña. Aunque su apariencia e inteligencia eran las de una adolescente de dieciséis, en ocasiones, sin quererlo, se comportaba como una pequeña de ocho.

- ¡Y tú te comiste seis de los ochos pedazos de la pizza que ibas a compartir con tu mamá! – La acusó Jacob siguiéndole el juego, ella le sacó la lengua divertida y se abalanzó sobre mí para abrazarme y después decir que vería televisión.

Jacob se semi acostó en la cama junto a mí, pasándome un brazo por los hombros. Recosté mi cabeza en su pecho cálido mientras le daba un mordisco a la pizza que aun estaba tibia.

- ¿Cómo estuvo el trabajo? – Me preguntó.

- Estresante, como siempre – Contesté entre bocado y bocado – Mañana vas a hacer dieta – le informé, él me miró intrigado – Solo quedan tres bistecs

- ¡Rayos! – Exclamó golpeándose con la mano libre la frente – Olvidé hoy hacer el mercado

- No importa – Le tranquilice – Como te dije, mañana harás dieta – Desde la sala mi pequeña rió, de seguro escuchándonos con su bien desarrollado oído. Jacob me hizo un gracioso puchero: debido a su voraz apetito, en casa se gastaba en alimentos el doble que con cualquier otra familia de tres personas, por lo que era su responsabilidad correr con esos gastos.

Estuvimos unos minutos en silencio mientras comía, hasta que él habló en un susurro apenas audible.

- Nessie está oyendo música con los audífonos puesto, ya no nos oye… - Gruñí sabiendo perfectamente de lo que quería hablar - ¿Qué decidiste?

- Sigo sin estar convencida – Contesté hablando en susurros al igual que él.

- ¿Por qué no? – Preguntó sin cambiar el tono – Va a ser el cumpleaños de Charlie, no lo has visto en dos años, deberías ir a verlo.

- No puedo – Me negué – Él va a querer ver a Reneesme… – Me reprendió con la mirada, no le gustaba que la llamara así. – y ella a él, y no es posible… y Ángela y Mike… sabes que si me aparezco por Forks no me dejaran volver aquí hasta verla.

Desde el momento que me fui de Forks con Jacob por el embarazo, solo había vuelto a la península de Olympia en Washington tres veces; y en las tres nos habíamos quedado en casa de Billy cosa que Charlie se enteraba de nuestra visita luego que volvíamos a Boston. Como es obvio, a pesar de llamarlo muy seguido, esta situación le deprimía mucho.

Recordé fugazmente esas tres visitas, todas habían ocurrido hacía más de un año; en especial la ultima ocurrida el verano anterior, habíamos ido para la boda de Emily y Sam y para eso nos habíamos quedado una semana; fue algo incomodo lograr presenciar la boda sin que Charlie notara que estábamos ahí; y eso no fue todo, el día anterior, por casualidad, todo mi grupo de preparatoria me vio en un parque en Port Ángeles, y me hicieron prometerle que la próxima vez que fuera al estado, llevaría a Reneesme para que la conocieran; por supuesto, ellos no sabían que la pequeña rubia de ocho años que jugaba en la resbaladilla del parque, era mi Reneesme.

- Podemos decirles cualquier mentira – Alegó Jacob sin subir la voz – Y no sé, llevar a Nessie y decir que es una amiga.

- No se… - Me moría de ganas por volver a ver Charlie, pero había otro motivo que me detenía, uno que me producía cierto temor – ¿y…los Cullen? – Él se tensó – Siguen en Forks ¿no?

- Si – Me confirmó – Y estaban cuando fuimos hace un año, así que no veo el problema.

- Las veces que hemos ido, vamos a La Push, no a Forks, es su territorio – Alegue - ¿Y si reconocen a Reneesme? –Volvió a torcer el gesto.

- Si cualquiera de esas sanguijuelas se acerca a Nessie… - Masculló entre dientes con ligeros temblores en las manos.

- No hace falta que te enojes – Susurre acariciando su pecho por debajo de la franela; sus temblores disminuyeron y su respiración se acopló al ritmo de mis caricias.

- Lo sé – Susurró sonriendo con disculpas – En cualquier caso Bella, deberías buscar una mejor excusa que esa… yo quiero ir a Forks, tú también, y estoy seguro que Nessie igual.

- Está bien, buscaré otra excusa – Dije, aunque no tenía ninguna – ummm… ¿el trabajo?

- Pediremos permiso – Dijo sencillamente – Todavía nos deben las vacaciones de este año.

- No tenemos dinero – Aventure

- Podemos ir corriendo – Me contestó – Si es necesario las llevo a ambas sobre el lomo – Rodé los ojos y el notó que se me acababan los argumentos.- ¿Entonces…? – Aventuró.

- Está bien, iremos – Mascullé

- ¡GENIAL! – Exclamó dándome un fugaz beso en los labios intenté prolongarlo pero el no me dejó, sino que exclamó sin apartar la sonrisa de sus labios - ¡Pequeña, en tres semanas vamos a Forks!

- ¡SIIIIII! - Al segundo siguiente tenía a una "_adolescente"_ saltando sobre mi cama con alegría, contagiándome de su ánimo y haciéndome pensar así que quizás no me equivocaba de decisión.

* * *

Edward Cullen.

- ¿Estás seguro Emmett? – Le pregunté conduciendo mi Corvette; acababa de bajarme de un avión en el aeropuerto de la ciudad de Boston, dispuesto a continuar con la búsqueda de Bella y al menos informarme acerca de su _nueva vida_, cuando mi hermano me llamó para darme esa noticia.

- No tengo la menor duda – Me dijo – Vendrá a Forks para el cumpleaños de Charlie, pero el perro no estaba, de lo contrario Alice no hubiera visto nada.

Suspiré sin saber qué hacer con la información; desde hacía exactamente dos años dos meses y seis días que no había vuelto a ver a Bella u oler su aroma aunque fuese de lejos, y ahora que se me presentaba esa oportunidad, mi mente no podía creerlo, no podía concebir que luego de casi dos años buscándola sin resultado, ella llamara y me dijera podía verla solo con volver a Forks… no quería llevarme un fuerte golpe.

- ¿Cómo la ha visto? – Inquirí inseguro

- Yo que sé – Contestó él – Quizás se le piensa escapar al pulgoso – Bromeó, gruñí – Dame un segundo Edward… - Lo escuché moverse con prisa; no supe a donde hasta que habló – Me he alejado de casa, aunque igual Alice debe de saber lo que te diré – Exclamó.

- ¿Qué pasa Emmett?

- Edward, no sé qué diablos le pasa a Alice, pero estoy seguro que nos está ocultando algo – Fue directo al grano – No quería que te dijéramos que Bella vendría, y anda muy extraña desde que dijiste que ibas a Boston…

- Crees que Alice haya visto algo de…

- ¿De Bella?

- Si

- No lo sé, pero ella dice que vea lo que vea, a largo plazo su futuro sigue _desaparecido_

- Lo imagine – Suspiré con dolor. Supe que Emmett colgaría, pero había algo más que quería saber – Em…

- ¿Si?

- ¿No has sabido nada acerca de su…- La voz no me salía ante esa última palabra, una que me atormentaba cada segundo durante los últimos dos años – su… hijo?

Escuché como él suspiraba con abatimiento presintiendo la pena y el dolor desgarrador que me embargaba tan solo con preguntar.

- Creo que no – Dijo al fin – Como te he dicho, Alice mantiene un mutismo extraño al respecto, supongo que no puede verlo, lo cual es entendible si tenemos en cuenta quien es el pa… bueno, por el chucho.

- Está bien…- Susurré deprimido.

- Pero… - Emmett dudó un segundo – Hemos escuchado cosas en el pueblo, al parecer es niña y bueno… creo que a principio de mes cumplió dos años.

- ¿Principio de mes? – Mi mente intentó hacer cuentas mentales - ¿Nació prematura?

- ¿A tú ves, como diablos voy a saber cuando estuvo con el perro?... eh… lo siento Edward – Se disculpó al escuchar mi mutismo ¿Era necesario que me echara en cara que Bella fue, es y será de Jacob Black? – Eh… cuando te marchaste, yo aun no le notaba nada, así que supongo que sí.

- ¿Cómo se llama? – Pregunte, lo sé soy masoquista, pero la fascinación de tener alguna noticia de Bella o algo que se le relacionara, podía más que el dolor de pensar que Bella había estado, antes que conmigo, con el lobo y que había quedado embarazada de él; aunque bueno, conmigo nunca lo habría logrado.

- No lo sé – Se disculpó.

- ¿No lo sabes o no quieres decírmelo? – Cuestione mordaz – Así como no han querido decirme a donde se mudó.

- No lo sé – Rectificó él – Y en cuanto a lo otro, Alice ha convencido a Carlisle de que lo mejor es que no lo sepas.

Colgué la llamada enojado ¿Quiénes se creían para decidir qué es lo mejor para mí? Creo que ya estoy muy mayor para eso

Intenté concentrarme totalmente en la carretera, pero no pude; la mente de un vampiro es muy difícil de distraer, pero necesitaba hacerlo para no pensar en volver a Forks en ese mismo instante y esperar allí a Bella.

No, no podía volver, me había prometido a mi mismo no intervenir en su vida, no después que supe que ahora tenía una familia con el hombre que eligió para estar a su lado, y yo debía respetarlo, aunque el maldito elegido fuese Jacob Black.

Tuve que tranquilizarme cuando el volante amenazó con romperse en pedazos entre mis manos. Suspiré con dolor.

Ese no era el único motivo por el que me cuestionaba si volver a Forks a esperarla o no; desde mi partida hacía poco más de dos años, no había puesto un pie en el estado de Washington, no me sentía capaz de hacerlo si no la tenía a mi lado. Mi familia en cambio se quedó en Forks, ya que hoy día aun podían disfrutar de un año más sin levantar grandes sospechas. Al principio creí que así podría mantenerme enterado de lo que sucediera con Bella, pero además de su embarazo y su partida a sabrá quién donde, nadie en mi familia consideraba que fuera _lo mejor_ contarme lo poco que sabían… y a veces me preguntaba si de verdad era _poco_.

Negué con la cabeza como si eso fuera a quitarme de la mente los pensamientos propios o ajenos; tomé la avenida principal para dirigirme al penthouse que Alice había comprado para que me asentara ahí los días que durara mi búsqueda de Bella en la ciudad; mientras intentaba, como había dicho Tanya en una oportunidad, sobrellevar mi existencia.

**_________OOO___________**

**¿Que les pareció?**

**Como les dije en el ultimo capi quizás quedaron O_O ¿Wath? ¿Dos años? ¿Cuando? ¿Y qué pasó aquí? Bueno, ya se irá viendo poco a poco.**

**Como ven, Nessie está presente; pero esta Nessie no es la misma de los libro ¿Por qué? pues sencillamente porque no fue concebida el mismo día, por eso a pesar de tener el mismo nombre, algunas cosas de ella han cambiado. Y por lo mismo no existe la Imprimación de Jacob... solo quería dejar eso en claro n.n**

**Por cierto**_** Maqii, Totyland, **_**ya ven lo que les dije:** _¿Quien mencionó Forks para la secuela?_

**Espero sus comentarios diciéndome que tal estuvon.n  
**

**Nos leemos pronto**

**Besos n.n**


	2. La Chica del Parque

**Hola ¿Que tal?**

**Espero que esten bien n.n **

**Me alegra ver la aceptación que tuvo el primer capi, y espero que este segundo les guste aun más n.n**

**Bueno ¡A leer!**

**Capitulo 2: **_**La Chica del Parque**_

Bella Swan.

La alarma de mi anticuado celular sonó como solía hacer todos los días que no fueran domingo; alargué la mano para tomarlo del suelo y apagarlo sin abrir mis ojos. Me di la vuelta en la cama y me acurruqué en el pecho cálido de Jacob dejándome invadir por su temperatura.

Unos cinco minutos después, el tono monofónico del celular de Jake, igual de anticuado que el mío, nos hizo movernos con pereza: en la noche habíamos visto una película con Nessie hasta las doce, pero cuando ella fue a dormirse, Jake y yo decidimos ver una más que nos hizo acostarnos a eso de las tres de la mañana, y eran las cinco y media.

- No quiero ir a trabajar – Mascullé con sueño, Jake no se molestó en apagar la alarma del celular, en cambio pasó su brazo por mi cintura y me abrazó contra su cuerpo.

- Yo tampoco – Dijo él con voz somnolienta ¿De qué se quejaba? Si él entraba al taller al medio día – El sueño me mata.

- ¿Qué hacemos? – Le pregunté en el mismo tono que él, su celular se había callado un rato, pero era ese silencio que hacen durante unos minutos antes de volver a sonar hasta que alguien desactivara la alarma.

- No vallamos – Dijo él besando mi hombro, no pude evitar estremecerme – Quedemosno…- otro beso y otro estremecimiento, por dios que me estaba convenciendo – y hagamos _cosas_ divertidas.

- ¿Qué cosas? – Preguntó Reneesme desde el pie de la cama. Jacob me soltó de inmediato y como si de un resorte se tratara ambos nos sentamos en la cama; estaba sentada sobre sus piernas con una sonriente sonrisa en sus labios llena de emoción, con la que milagrosamente había conseguido quitarnos el sueño en solo un segundo. - ¿Puedo acompañarlos? ¿Va a ser divertido? – Preguntó dando brinquitos.

Suspire y miré a Jacob con reproche, por haber dicho eso sabiendo que la niña podía oírnos. Porque Nessie seguía siendo una niña por más que su cuerpo e inteligencia fueran de una joven de dieciséis, su inocencia y comportamiento la de una pequeña de ocho, ella solo tenía dos añitos.

- No puedes acompañarnos porque eso que haremos es ir a trabajar – Dije acercándome a gatas a ella para darle un beso en la nariz, su sonrisa disminuyó un poco.

"_Mejor no vallas, podríamos salir y hacer algo divertido"_- Me dije a mi misma, tenía razón, él trabajo sería aburrido, además ¿Quién lo necesitaba? Miré a Jacob para proponerle salir a pasear con Nessie; él me miró al parecer con la misma idea, mientras la niña reía; suspire.

- Casi lo logras – Le dije. Hacía más de un año que habíamos descubierto que ella tenía la habilidad de poner pensamientos en nuestra mente, y manipularla para que hiciéramos y pensáramos lo que quisiera. Al principio había sido algo confuso; y a pesar de habérselo prohibido, de vez en cuando utilizaba su habilidad; al menos en ocasiones podía identificarlo.

- ¿Y si no trabajamos, como quieres ir a Forks? – Le preguntó Jake con una medio sonrisa, acercándose a ella para revolverle el cabello haciendo que hiciera un lindo puchero y que se llevara las manos a la cabeza para aplacarse el cabello.

- Corriendo – Propuso con una sonrisita luego de pensarlo por un segundo- Yo cargo a mamá hasta la próxima cuadra, y tú el resto del camino – Sonrió con picardía, Jacob rió pero yo suspire: es frustrante que a los dos años de edad, sea tu hija quien te cargue en brazos y no al revés.

- Al único sitio al que van a correr es a la cocina a prepararme el desayuno – Gruñí poniéndome de pie para dirigirme al baño. Apenas puse un pie fuera de la habitación, dos ráfagas de viento pasaron por mi lado recordándome porque nunca utilizaba lo poco que me quedaba del sueldo que ganaba para comprar adornos de vidrio para la sala.

* * *

Jacob Black

- La verdad Sr. Poe, no creo que sea necesario bajar toda la caja – Dictamine, por lo general los martes en la mañana eran día de instituto, ya que Bella me había exigido graduarme ahí en Boston, pero como ya lo había hecho, aprovechaba todas las mañanas para estar con Nessie.

El asunto era que ayer, el Sr. Poe, nuestro vecino del piso inferior me pidió que revisara su coche, un viejo cadillac del 69 que últimamente se le apagaba al cambiar de velocidades; así que Nessie se había tenido que quedar en el departamento mientras yo trabajaba en el pequeño estacionamiento del edificio. No me gusta que mi pequeña pase tanto tiempo encerrada en casa, pero no podía exponerse demasiado a los vecinos, no fuera que estos se dieran cuenta que ella era la niña _de cuatro años_ que correteaba las mariposas hace veinte meses, la niña _de ocho años_ que hace doce meses jugaba con el hijo de los Brooks a las escondidillas o la joven que hace seis meses se hizo pasar por _otra_ hermana de Bella.

- ¿A no? – Preguntó mi vecino emocionado, ¡El viejo avaro! Muchos en el edificio comentaban que ese hombre, por unos míseros dólares ha sido capaz de hacer cosas ilegales; incluso se decía que a raíz de eso su hija había sido secuestrada hacía dos años como forma de vengarse de él; y aun así, su esposa siempre lo defendía de los chismes diciendo que el sería incapaz, había que ver que esa mujer lo quería. En fin, la realidad es que todo eso me tiene sin cuidado con tal que no se meta con mi familia; así como me tiene sin cuidado si gasta o no en el auto; él me estaba pagando por esa revisión, y era lo que importaba: cualquier dinero extra que entrara sería para viajar a Forks. – ¿Entonces que es lo que tiene? – Preguntó mientras yo tenía medio cuerpo sobre la caja del auto observando las piezas.

- Aun no estoy del todo seguro – Dije con el destornillador en la boca – Déjeme…

"_Voy a salir"_ – El pensamiento de Nessie en mi mente me hizo callar de golpe, subí la cabeza y casi me doy con el capó

- ¿Pasa algo? – Preguntó Joseph Poe; negué con la cabeza pero dirigí la mirada a la puerta del edificio sacándome el destornillador de la boca; Nessie me veía sonriente, vistiendo con una falda negra un poco por encima de las rodillas y una blusa rosa manga larga con un ligero escote, tenis rosa y un abrigo negro que yo sabía era necesario a pesar de hallarnos en verano.

El vecino se apoyó sobre el carro junto a mí y algo distraído puso la mano junto a la batería del auto, para luego, con los ojos, seguir la trayectoria de mi mirada.

- No vallas lejos – Le dije a Nessie – A medio día vamos por Bella al trabajo.

- ¡Claro! – Dio sonriente _"Estaré en la ciudad"_ Me informó a través de su don; aunque no podía relacionarse mucho con los vecinos, pasear en lugares lejanos, no debía suponer ninguna clase de peligro de reconocimiento.

Me lanzó un beso con una mueca infantil, y tras un "vuelvo pronto" salió del edificio; la estuve mirando unos segundos para asegurarme que el abrigo la cubriera bien y su piel no resplandeciera en lo más mínimo; pero no pasó nada, además, el día estaba algo nublado.

- Te admiro chico – Dijo Joseph apenas Nessie se hubo marchado, fruncí el ceño, para nada me gustaba esa sonrisa picara.

- ¿Por qué? – Pregunte áspero.

- Es que yo en tu lugar… Vamos chico ¡Hace siglos que me la hubiese llevado a la cama! Me importa un comino si son hermanas, créeme que si viviera con dos muñecas, no las desperdicio, las obligo si es necesario a que hagamos un trió… por eso te envidio chico, tu si lo ha…

No aguante más y lancé el capó con fuerza sobre el carro ¡Rayos! Por un milímetro no le quedó la mano dentro.

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Casi me quitas la mano! –Gruñó molesto; mi cuerpo temblaba violentamente cuando lo tome por el cuello golpeándolo contra la pared ¿Cómo ese tipo podía ser tan cínico y pervertido? Intentó soltarse de mi agarre. – Su… suéltame

- Vuelves a decir una asquerosa palabra sobre Bella o Nessie y te juro que perderás más que la maldita mano.

- ¡No te tengo miedo Black! – Rugió el hombre dando un gancho al riñón; lo miré con desprecio ¿Se supone que tenía que dolerme? Le devolví el gancho haciéndole arquearse ante mi agarre.

- Aléjate de Bella y Nessie – Rugí soltándolo; el tipo cayó al suelo viéndome con odio. Me di media vuelta dispuesto a marcharme; la ira estaba pudiendo más que yo.

- Vas a pagármela Black – Rugió Poe; gruñí amenazante pero sin darme la vuelta. ¡Al diablo con su maldito dinero! Debía tranquilizarme pronto o en su defecto llegar al lugar donde podría cambiar de fase sin poner a nadie en riesgo; aunque ganas cambiar ahí mismo y desgarrarle la garganta a ese tipo con un zarpazo, no me faltaban.

* * *

Edward Cullen

Tenía décadas que no iba a Boston, seis para ser exactos, y aunque sabía que no sería la misma de antaño, me sorprendí un poco al ver el cambio y no sé porque, lucía como cualquier otra ciudad, con altos edificios y largas avenidas.

La gente que iba y venía por las calles no me quitaban la vista de encima, pero al mismo tiempo evitaban cualquier choque o contacto conmigo; en lo personal ni los culpaba ni me molestaba: el instinto de supervivencia humano es tan poderoso que sabe cuando debería guardar distancia, el problema está cuando algunas humanas no tenían dicho instinto…

Suspiré y miré al cielo encapotado justo para que la primera gota de lluvia me callera en la frente.

- Bella, todo lo que pienso me lleva hasta ti – Suspiré nuevamente; la llovizna era suave por lo que la mayoría de la gente solo se limitó a abrir su paragua y seguir caminando como si nada; al igual que yo, solo que no me detuve a abrir un paragua; un poco de llovizna no le hace mal a nadie, menos a un vampiro.

La lluvia areció, la gente comenzó a correr en busca de refugio. Yo me dispuse a imitarlos en mi papel de adolescente humano, pero algo o mejor dicho alguien, llamó mi atención:

Había llegado a las afuera de un parque, las madres iban por sus hijos a los juegos para llevárselos de ahí sin que se mojaran; pero había alguien que no corría, una joven de dieciséis años, con piel pálida, que se me antojó como el ser más hermoso sobre la faz de la tierra.

El simple pensamiento me sorprendió, para mí no podía haber nadie más hermosa que Bella, pero esa chica lo era. Estuve varios minutos parado a la entrada del parque, viéndola. La gente ya se había ido, y el ambiente poseía un ligero aroma diferente para mí. La chica se columpiaba sonriendo alegremente mientras cantaba con voz melodiosa canciones infantiles.

Con paso indeciso me dirigí a ella, sentí un extraño instinto de protección dirigido hacia su persona y deseé tener un paragua en manos para, con él, protegerla de la lluvia.

- ¿Qué quiere? – Detuvo su canto para preguntarme a la vez que bajaba la mirada del cielo; me detuve a unos tres metros, sus ojos azules se me antojaron los más hermosos del planeta.

La joven, como ya dije, era muy hermosa, y hubo algo en ella que me hizo pensar inmediatamente en Bella. No puede evitar que la tristeza y el dolor me arremetieran de tal forma que hasta mi rostro se distorsionó. Ella me miró preocupada y se bajó del columpio.

- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó con el típico acento Bostoniano.

- Si, descuida – Dije intentando recomponer mi rostro – Lamento haberte preocupado – Ella se encogió de hombros y volvió a subir al columpio para seguir balanceándose, pero esta ver no cantaba, sino que me veía con curiosidad.

- ¿Te conozco? – Preguntó de repente. Me acerqué poco a poco a ella.

- No – Negué – No lo creo – Agregue un poco de duda para que no pareciera sospechoso. Me detuve junto a ella, pudiendo detallarla aun mejor: Su cabello con ligeras ondulaciones, café oscuro lo llevaba atado en una cola floja con una cinta rosada; le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda y dejaba libre su rostro infantil.

Ella volvió a encogerse de hombros ante mi negación e hizo silencio, intente captar sus pensamientos, pero me lleve una extraña sorpresa: no podía, su mente era un torbellino en desorden, y antes de poder sacar algo en concreto, ella exclamó.

- Hay algo en ti que me resulta familiar – Dijo. Volvió a encogerse de hombros, parecía que le encantaba hacer eso – No sé, tu rostro se me hace familiar, y tu aroma quizás… es extraño.

Mi cuerpo se tensó de inmediato ¿Cómo había olido mis efluvios bajo la lluvia?

"_Tiene un gran olfato… no es nada extraordinario"_ Pensé casi sin darme cuenta, y convenciéndome de eso.

- ¿Por qué estas bajo de la lluvia? – Me preguntó cambiando el tema con una enorme sonrisa.

- Eso podría preguntártelo a ti – Dije sonriente sin saber bien porque.

- Me gusta – Contestó sin darle importancia nuevamente intente ver en su mente, pero nada, el lio de pensamientos seguía ahí; era como si quisiera pensar en miles de cosas a la vez y terminara sin pensar en ninguna…- No soy de sal ni de azúcar, un poco de agua no va a hacerme daño.

- Supongo que usare tus mismas palabras para responder a tu pregunta -Le dije, la lluvia comenzó a disminuir su intensidad hasta convertirse nuevamente en llovizna y el viento cambió de dirección dándome en la cara, haciendo que captara de forma más directa el extraño olor de nuestro alrededor y sorprendiéndome al darme cuenta de lo que la lluvia me dificultó notar: Provenía de ella.

Era un aroma suave, dulce, delicioso; pero no era humano, sin embargo tampoco era vampírico ni se semejaba al licántropo, pero al mismo tiempo, poseía algo de los tres. Era tan extraño para mí, único y eso me fascinaba y preocupaba a la vez. ¿Qué podía ser esa chica para poseer un aroma tan extraño?

"_Deja de mirarme"_- Me llegó ese pensamiento unos minutos después.

- Disculpa – Dije confundido ¿Lo había pensado yo o lo había visto en su mente? Intenté ingresas de nuevo a sus pensamientos pero el lio continuaba ahí. Ella me miró con un gesto de inocencia.

- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó confundida.

- Creí que querías que dejara de mirarte - Le explique también confundido.

- Oh eso – Sonrió una vez más, me estaba fascinando esa sonrisa – Es incomodo – Dijo – Y si sigues mirándome tan fijamente se lo diré a mi padre, y créeme… - Sonrió con algo de malicia infantil – No querrás conocerlo enojado.

Yo también sonreí. Luego de marcharme de Forks, solo había tenido tres meses de sonrisas más o menos continuas; sin embargo ese gesto tan difícil para mí en mi soledad, se hacía tan sencillo en presencia de esa joven.

- No, claro que no – Le di la razón con educación – Disculpa si te incomode… eh… - Me frustró no saber su nombre, ella se apresuró a pararse del columpio, al parecer sin escucharme. Se dirigió hasta un árbol hueco con una cavidad en el centro de dónde sacó un abrigo, supuse que suyo… ¡Que frustrante era no poder ver en su mente!

Se puso el abrigo sobre su ropa mojada y exclamó:

- Lamento no poder seguir conversando contigo, pero se me ha hecho tarde – Se apresuró en dirigirse a la salida del parque, la alcancé rápidamente, aunque sin poner en evidencia mi condición no humana.

- ¿Porque te vas? – Pregunté

- Ya te lo dije, se me hizo tarde - Dijo ella sin detenerse.

- ¿Para qué? – Inquirí con impertinencia, cosa que no le gustó. Se detuvo y se giró yo también me detuve, su sonrisa infantil desapareció de su rostro ahora me miraba con rudeza.

- Te acabo de conocer – Puntualizó – Así que ¡No es tu problema! – Ella reanudó su camino dejándome ahí parado, tenía razón.

- ¿Quién se creerá para hacerme preguntas? – La escuché mascullando a lo lejos; luego su tono indignado se tornó un lamento que fue lo último que pude escuchar – Papá se va a enojar

___________OOO_______________

**¿Que les ha parecido?**

**Pues ya ven, Edward ya conoció a Nessie... n.n**

**ummm... en cuanto a las actualizaciones, estoy algo (muuy) atareada, así que subire los capis una vez por semana u.u **

**Ah... Algo que olvide comentar en el capi anterior... Quiero darle las gracias a Macarena por sus ideas sobre los dones de Nessie, y su apariencia fisica n.n Gracias Maqii :D  
**

**Nos leemos pronto**

**Besos n.n**


	3. El Dolor de Mi Existencia

**¿Hola Que tal?**

**¿Como han estado? Espero que super... me alegra ver la aceptación que está teniendo el fics :D**

**Espero que este capi les guste tanto o más que los anteriores n.n**

**¡¡¡A leer!!!**

**Capitulo 3: **_**El Dolor de Mi Existencia**_

Edward Cullen

Miraba el punto por el que _la chica del parque_ se había ido; no estaba muy seguro de que hacer, me sentía extraño: desde 1918 solo había podido mantener conversaciones normales con una humana: Bella; el resto mantenía cierta renuencia o precaución hacía mi; pero esa chica me había hablado tan tranquila y despreocupada… no que me molestara, al contrario, haberla conseguido en ese parque había sido un alivio a mi tormento, algo así como un oasis en el desierto, o más aplicable: un pedazo de cielo dentro del infierno que era mi vida.

Pensé en seguirla y ofrecerme a acompañarla donde sea que fuera, pero me detuve: no quiso decirme para que se le hizo tarde porque no nos conocíamos, menos me dejaría acompañarla.

Suspiré resignándome, solo me quedaba una opción: esperar.

* * *

Nessie Black

Se me había hecho tarde, y ahora papá no tendría tiempo para desviarse un poco y pasar por la costa antes de buscar a mamá.

Corrí un poco más rápido, pero no dejaba de parecer _normal_; por lo general puedo correr, con orgullo lo digo, mucho más rápido pero no lo suficiente como para que las personas no me vieran; por suerte el departamento no estaba muy lejos, así que no le daría la imagen de _loca desesperada_ por mucho tiempo a las personas con las que me cruzaba.

Doblé una esquina, omitiendo las preguntas preocupadas de personas que pensaban que alguien me proseguía; solo me faltaban unas tres cuadras para llegar a mi lindo hogar, pero no disminuí la velocidad quería darme prisa: De seguro papá se enojaría por haberme mojado en la lluvia: Desde que nací nunca me he enfermado, pero él y mamá siempre decían que es mejor prevenir ya que no sería posible llevarme al médico si me enfermaba.

Cuando tenía un año, creía que lo decían porque no tenemos mucho dinero que se diga, pero ahora sé que no es por eso: mi piel, mi temperatura, mi crecimiento, en resumen, toda yo causaría revuelo en cualquier hospital.

Mis padres me habían explicado en cierta oportunidad, que esto se debía a una variación genética causada por papá, él se volvía lobo cuando se enojaba y yo… bueno, a mi me brillaba un poco la piel, y tenía muy bien desarrollado el gusto, la vista y el olfato, la velocidad y la fuerza; y según también era ese el motivo por el que no me parecía mucho a papá… por supuesto, ellos ignoraban que yo conozco el verdadero y triste motivo, Jacob no era mi padre; pero prefería mantenerlo en secreto haciendoles creer que no lo sobía y ahorrarme así dolorosas explicaciones que sinceramente, no quiero escuchar.

Además, en cierta forma me aliviaba el no parecerme mucho a él; no es que fuera feo, pero tampoco era lo que se dice un súper modelo; lo único que si me hubiese gustado era un poco mas de coloración en la piel ¿Por qué no? Su tono rojizo se vería muy lindo a mi ¡Estúpida Genética!... Aunque…

Sonreí, en cualquier caso, no era tan imposible gracias a la habilidad que poseía desde mi nacimiento: Había descubierto que podía cambiar los colores de mi piel, mis ojos y cabello al que quisiera cuando así lo deseaba; para cuando llegué al edificio tras un par de minutos, el tono de mi piel era apenas un poco más claro que el de papá quien me esperaba recostado con despreocupación contra su viejo Wolsvagen Golf.

- Llegas tarde – Me riñó sin enojarse, asentí mientras me abría la puerta del copiloto – Te ves bien. – Dijo refiriéndose a mi piel. Olfateé el aire y rodé los ojos; él en cambio frunció los labios al detallarme mejor.

- Gracias – Dije subiendo al auto y quitándome el abrigo mojado mientras daba la vuelta para subirse del lado del conductor.

Apenas se hubo sentado me miró con fijeza, me puse nerviosa así que le sonreí mostrándole todos los dientes, intentando mostrarme inocente. Entrecerró los ojos dando a entender que eso no funcionaría, por lo que utilicé mis ojitos de cordero a medio matar; si eso no funcionaba, usaría mi_ arma secreta_. Mantuvimos la mirada durante un par de minutos hasta que suspiró dándose por vencido ¡Y ni siquiera tuve que convencerlo! Arrancó el auto mientras aseguraba resignado.

- A Bella no le va a gustar ver que te mojaste con la lluvia.

- Tampoco le va a gustar saber que hueles a lobo – Le dije con mi linda sonrisa maliciosa; él quitó la mirada de la vía durante un segundo para posarla en mi con desconcierto, por lo que agregue – No importa que te hallas bañado papá, mi olfato está más desarrollado de lo que estuvo hace unas semanas… pero dime ¿Qué te hizo enojar?

Un temblor violento sacudió todo su cuerpo; menos mal que estábamos detenidos por un semáforo, de lo contrario hubiese podido suceder un accidente; me pregunte si sea lo que sea, había sido tan grave como para alterarlo únicamente con recordárselo. La luz del semáforo cambió a verde pero él no arrancó, estuvo casi un minuto con los ojos cerrados hasta que el temblor de sus manos se volvió sumamente ligero: solo entonces arrancó a pesar del claxon de los otros autos.

- ¿Tan malo fue? – Pregunté preocupada; negó con la cabeza sin apartar la vista del frente; pero no lo hizo para negar sino para tratar de quitarse algo de la mente – Papá…

- Joseph Poe es un depravado, no te quiero cerca de él fin de la historia – Dijo rápidamente. Lo miré molesta, eso no era una explicación, al contrario, me causó más dudas. Pasamos por la parte trasera del parque en el que había estado minutos antes; si hubiera sabido que tomaría esa ruta, le habría pedido que me recogiera ahí, así me ahorraba el camino al departamento.

No pude evitar girar la mirada para ver… para buscar al chico guapo de los ojos dorados con el que había hablado.

_Me pregunto si seguirá ahí_ – No pude evitar pensar.

- ¿Quién? – Inquirió papá ¡Rayos! Ese estúpido don mental se volvía frustrante cuando se escapaba de mis manos: ¡Siempre funcionando en el momento menos preciso!

Suspiré y le eche otra ojeada al parque que se iba quedando atrás, no, no estaba ahí; luego giré hacía mi padre quien esperaba una respuesta.

- Un chico – Era obvio que no se esperó esa respuesta, porque dio un frenazo que casi hace que el carro de atrás nos diera.

- ¿Disculpa? – Parecía que hasta se había atragantado con su propia saliva.

- Un chico – Rectifique – ¡No me mires así y sigue manejando papá! – Exclamé acalorada. Él me miró con los ojos entreabiertos antes de, un minuto después, hacerme caso. Estuvimos al menos cinco minutos en total silencio hasta que, con tono acido preguntó

- ¿Qué chico? – Me encogí de hombros, pensé mi respuesta durante un segundo.

- No se – Dije al fin – Lo conocí hoy en el parque, bajo la lluvia – Papá no dijo nada, pero tenía los labios fruncidos – Estuvimos hablando y no dejaba de mirarme, así que le dije que si no dejaba de hacerlo, lo acusaría contigo – Sonrió de forma socarrona durante una milésima de segundo, tras lo cual se enserió y estacionó el auto, habíamos llegado frente al Mcdonald donde mamá trabajaba; ella nos esperaba sentada afuera, con una ligera expresión de molestia seguro por la tardanza, aunque ¡vamos! Solo fue media hora.

A penas nos vio, mamá se puso de pie y se apresuró al auto, yo me pasé al asiento de atrás para dejarle el de copiloto a ella.

- ¿Por qué se tardaron? – Se quejó a modo de saludo – Tengo hambre.

- Es irónico dado que trabajas en un restaurant de comida rápida- Se burló papá para luego besarla en los labios, ella le correspondió mientras yo ponía cara de asco y me metía el dedo índice en mi boca totalmente abierta, simulando que me producía el vomito.

- ¿Algún problema? – Preguntó mamá riéndose de mi asco pero al menos ya se había separado de papá: aun no le veo la gracia a eso de estar intercambiándose saliva y gérmenes entre parejas.

- Yo no he dicho nada – Dije alzando mis manos al aire de la misma forma que papá lo hacía para hacer ver que era inocente de algo. Él arrancó el auto rumbo a casa donde, de seguro, ya había estaba preparado el almuerzo.

- ¿De qué venían hablando? – Preguntó.

- Del chico de Nessie – Dijo papá medio burlón medio enojado antes de que yo pudiera contestar

- ¿Chico? ¿Cuál chico? ¿Porque estas mojada… y bronceada? – Preguntó girándose a mí, hablando tan rápido que estoy segura que una persona normal no lo habría captado.

- No lo sé, solo hable unos minutos con él en el parque, ni siquiera nos presentamos – Dije – y bueno… estaba lloviendo y quería parecerme un poco a papá - Sonreí ampliamente de la misma forma que hice con papá para evitar su regaño, pero con ella mis ojos de corderito no funcionaron.

- Sabes que no me gusta que te andes mojando así – me riñó molesta – Podrías enfermarte

- Pero ni siquiera siento frio – Reproché.

- No importa, no quiero correr riesgos de ningún tipo Reneesme.

¡Uich! Como odiaba que me llamara así, con ese nombre tan feo que sabría quien como se le ocurrió; prefería sinceramente el apodo de papá: Nessie o en su defecto mi segundo nombre Carlie; pero no ese tan horrible: _Reneesme_, hasta me daban escalofríos escucharlo. Papá notó mi molestia y rió mientras yo fruncía los labios aun más enojada mientras pensaba que la mejor forma de vengarme sería, precisamente, pensando.

_¿Si no hay que correr riesgos porque papá se sigue convirtiendo en lobo?_- y para asegurarme de que mamá me creyera, puse en su mente el recuerdo del olor de papá cuando me subí al auto y la pequeña y poco esclarecedora conversación que tuvimos. Pero me lleve un chasco cuando vi a mamá no lo reñía como había esperado.

- ¿Qué sucedió con Poe?

- Luego te cuento – Supe que decía eso por mí, por lo que me crucé de brazos y gruñí hundiéndome en el asiento… no era justo que no me contaran.

* * *

Alice Cullen.

- ¿Estás segura Alice? – Rodé los ojos con molestia ¡Claro que estaba segura!

- Si Rosalie, lo estoy – Dije con voz mortal.

- Quizás debamos decirle a Edward que Bella está en Boston – Dijo Esme

- Mi visión no aclara nada – Exclame de inmediato

- Quizás debamos primero analizar los pro y los contra que se producirían al decirlo o callarlo – Opinó Jasper, le agradecí con la mirada su punto me ayudaba.

- Las mentiras siempre se descubren - Dijo Carlisle; lo miré alarmada, mientras él abrazaba a Esme con algo de protección, sonreí con tristeza: a pesar de todo él seguía temiendo – Pero aun así pienso que no es el momento – Asentí – Como dijo Alice, su visión no nos aclara nada. – Hablaba con pesar, y no pude evitar el sentimiento de culpa, Jasper me miró confundido pero no dijo nada.

- ¿A ver Alice hay posibilidades de que ambas chicas se conozcan? – Preguntó Emmett – ¿o que la chica con la que Edward se encontró sea la misma con la que Bella vendrá a Forks?

- No lo sé, dije que eran parecidas pero puedo asegurar nada.

- Pero tu habías dicho que Bella vendría sola a ver a Charlie – Dijo Esme, suspiré.

- Si, pero ahora le presentara a la pelirroja a Charlie, le dirá que es su mejor amiga – Lo confieso: no pude evitar el resentimiento en mi voz al decir eso: se suponía que sería yo la mejor amiga de Bella y no una estúpida y recién llegada (para mí) humana; pero bueno, eso no fue lo único que no se dio en el futuro que yo le había vislumbrado; en fin suspire y continúe. – Pero Carlisle tiene razón, las mentiras se descubren, sin embargo no le hacemos daño a nadie si seguimos manteniendo el secreto.

- Sabes perfectamente que no estoy de acuerdo con eso – Exclamó Esme enojada, asentí, lo sabía a la perfección – No sé porque ustedes dos… – Se soltó de Carlisle para mirarlo, y luego a mi – No quieren que le digamos nada: Dos años ya ha sido demasiado ¡Edward merece saberlo! Además, imaginen su reacción de encontrarse a Bella en una calle de Boston sin que nosotros le advirtamos que puede suceder.

Me estremecí, Edward nos odiaría a todos… me odiaría a mi

- Se enojaría como nunca – Exclamó Emmett. Hizo un silencio rápido tras el cual exclamó - ¡Voto por decirle las cosas claras! – Esme, Rosalie y Carlisle asintieron estando de acurdo; me mordí el labio.

- Sin embargo – Contradijo mi caballero sureño, lo miré esperando a que hablara, de lo que se decidiera hoy dependían muchas cosas – Al decírselo él la buscaría por la ciudad con, aun más deseo que en los últimos dos años; y de no cuidarse podría traer pésimas consecuencias.

- Yo no quiero que Bella hiera a Edward de nuevo – Creo estar en lo correcto al afirmar que no fui la única que se sorprendió ante la sinceridad de Rosalie, era extraño escucharla hablar sin su acostumbrada prepotencia.

- No me refería solo a eso – Dijo Jasper – Sino al parejo de Bella, al lobo - Un asentimiento general cubrió la sala, no se necesitaba leer mentes para saber de lo que hablaba.

- Una batalla… - Susurró Carlisle observándome de reojo, le asentí casi imperceptiblemente pateándome por dentro por lo que hacía. – Edward apenas y acepta la nueva vida de Bella, no se quedará quieto ante cualquier provocación del lobo.

- Y nosotros no podríamos predecirla – Se lamentó Esme.

- Y aunque pudiera…- Comencé suspiré de nuevo – Es mejor evitarla – Sentencie.

- ¿Pero Alice, qué posibilidades hay de que la chica del parque conozca a Bella o a su amiga pelirroja? – Preguntó Rosalie. Intente concentrarme, ambas chicas eran muy parecidas entre sí, pero a la pelirroja solo la veía en Forks presentándose a Charlie, y a la del parque… no la veía.

- No lo sé, no veo gran cosa – Dije frustrada.

- Pero supongamos que sí – Bufé cuando Esme dijo _supongamos –_ Edward puede conseguirse a esa chica en cualquier momento – Tuve un par de visiones, si que se vería con ella y… abrí la boca ligeramente, hacía mucho que no veía a Edward tan alegre.

- Pueden estar tranquilos, si Edward se mantiene en el parque, no la volverá a ver – Mentí; prefería que se dejara, por los momentos, las cosas como iban.

- Bien – Dijo Jasper – Eso nos permitiría esperar las tres semanas para el cumpleaños de Charlie y hablar con Bella para que acepte ver a Edward evitando al problema del licántropo.

Todos asintieron estando claros sobre su posición al respecto; todos menos yo, que sentía que no hacía más que tirar y aflojar la cuerda… Toda mi existencia he tomado decisiones y emitido opiniones en base al futuro que vislumbraba, pero ahora ese futuro no estaba completo, y todo lo que hacía dependía de incertidumbres y de mi estúpida promesa… sinceramente no sabía si lo que hacía estaba bien o no.

* * *

Bella Swan

- ¿Está listo el desayuno? – Pregunté confundida al salir de la habitación y oler el aroma a tocino frito.

- Si – Me contestó Jake desde la cocina; me dirigí hacía allá esperando conseguírmelo junto a Nessie desayunando, pero ella no estaba, y el estaba sirviendo en un plato una ración de huevo frito para acompañar el tocino. Me senté en mi silla frente al desayunadero donde me colocó el plato con el desayuno, luego se sirvió él mismo una cantidad considerablemente mayor mientras silbaba con total despreocupación.

Lo observe sonriente mientras lo hacía, su cuerpo musculoso estaba casi totalmente al descubierto, solo llevaba los calzoncillos, los cuales eran la prenda en lo que consistía su pijama: Jake odia dormir con demasiada ropa.

Se sentó en su silla a mi lado y se acercó para intentar darme un beso en los labios, pero yo me eche hacia atrás metiéndole con el tenedor un trozo de tocino en la boca.

- Uumm – Comenzó saboreando el tocino - ¿Me das más?

- Come el tuyo – le regañe medio sonriente; él también sonrió y comenzamos a desayunar; de vez en cuando me lamentaba con él por tener que ir a trabajar al mediodía, a lo que Jake reía diciendo que de buena gana me cambiaría el trabajo de la zapatería por el del taller, pero que no lo hacía porque los autos no habían hecho nada malo como para castigarlos poniéndolos en mis manos.

- ¿… y donde está Nessie? – Pregunte de pronto, ya estaba terminando el desayuno y mi hija nada que salía de su habitación. Desde el miercoles pasado estaba extraña, le había dado por cambiar los portarretratos y dibujos de las paredes, y de mover las cosas de la casa de posición, aunque el poco espacio no permitía grandes cambios; ella sonreía y decía que quería dar un cambio, aunque veía algo raro en su sonrisa, no sabía determinar que era ese _algo_ - ¿Sigue dormida?

- No – Contestó Jake. Lo mire confundida – Desayunó temprano y me pidió permiso para salir; creo que mencionó algo sobre la ciudad.

- Esta no debería ser hora para que salga – Refunfuñé poniéndome de pie y tomando mi plato.

- Son las ocho de la mañana – Dijo Jake – Además, Nessie no sale mucho y sabes que no me gusta que pase todo el día aquí encerrada.

- Si pero…- No pude terminar, caminando al lavamanos, me pise la tala del pantalón del pijama haciéndome caer hacía adelante; Jacob se apresuró a sujetarme de la cintura antes de pegarme contra el suelo, sin embargo me las arregle para golpearme en la boca con el plato haciéndome un corte en el labio.

- ¿Estás bien cielo? – Cuestionó sentándome en mi silla, me llevé la mano al labio, estaba sangrando.

- Si, no es nada – Aseguré – Solo me partí el labio.

- Creo que debería llevarte de urgencia al hospital – Se burló, sonreí con tristeza.

- ¿Como en los viejos tiempos? – Pregunte recordando esos días en lo que, luego de una sesión de clases con las motocicletas, él terminaba llevándome a urgencias en Forks.

- Si, como en los viejos tiempos – Afirmó con añoranza en su voz y su mirada. Estuvimos un par de minutos en silencio, cada uno sumergido en sus pensamientos.

¡Ah! ¡Como extrañaba Forks! Su verdor en cada dirección que mirase, la lluvia diaria, extrañaba a Charlie, Ángela y Mike, a Billy y los chicos de La Push, en especial a Emily, la otra _Chica Lobo_; añoraba mi Chevy del 58 y el instituto; había pasado tantas cosas en ese pueblito que comencé detestando y termine amando con cada fibra de mi ser. Incluso, debía admitirlo, extrañaba a Alice y los Cullen.

Me obligue a volver a la realidad antes de que el hilo de mis pensamientos me llevara hasta ese vampiro que me había lastimado dejándome en dos ocasiones; aunque, no me quejaba, gracias a eso tenía a Nessie y a Jacob.

* * *

Edward Cullen

Una semana y dos días… llevaba exactamente ese tiempo en el parque, sin irme de allí desde que la chica de los ojos azules como el cielo se había marchado aquel martes; cazaba dentro de los mismos límites del parque en las noches, y en las mañanas rondaba por el claro de la entrada, a veces recorría las caminerias para no levantar demasiada sospecha por mi eterna presencia, mi eterna espera.

Pero la chica no volvió, ni el día siguiente, ni el fin de semana; no volvió y ya comenzaba a desesperarme. Sabía que mi comportamiento era injustificado y en exceso infantil dado que en realidad no la conocía, pero no me importaba, volvería a verla.

Y ahí estaba yo, sentado en una banca a la sombra de un frondoso árbol observando cómo los niños corrían y jugaban por el parque; el día era soleado a intervalos, de vez en cuando las nubes ocultaban al astro pero igual debía mantenerme a la sombra para no llamar la atención mientras esculcaba en los pensamientos de las personas que se hallaban a dos cuadras a la redonda, en busca de la chica. Ya una vez esa táctica me había funcionado, cuando Bella se perdió por Port Ángeles y fue a dar con aquellos pandilleros.

Sonreí con nostalgia al recordar aquella tarde: aquellos desgraciados la superaban en número, y hubieran podido con ella fácilmente, pero eso no la amedrentó del todo, cuando yo llegue, estaba planeando como hacerles frente; fue esa tarde cuando me di cuenta de su valor y su temple escondidos hasta lo más recóndito de si, esperando el momento en que fuera necesario sacarlo a relucir. También fue la primera noche en la que mantuve la conversación más larga con Bella antes de que supiera lo que yo era; y la noche en la que decidí por completo que la quería para mi, en la que me convencí de que esa obsesión que sentía hacía su persona no era por el deseo de beber su sangre, sino por algo mucho más fuerte: porque la amaba entonces, y la seguía amando ahora.

Dirigí mi rostro al cielo, totalmente descompuesto por el dolor y la amargura al pensar en que ya no la tenía más conmigo; quizás, si pudiera llorar me desahogaría completamente pero para mí eso era imposible; suspiré, Bella era el amor y el dolor de mi existencia; no había forma de negarlo.

**__________OOOO_____________**

**¿Que les pareció?**

**Ummm... en lo personal la personalidad inmadura de Nessie me encanta, no sé que opinen al respecto, y creanme cuando les digo que quiero saberlo a travez de sus _Review_ n.n**

**Ya vieron, en este capi un poquito de Jake&Bella para esta historia que apenas se vá formando n.n**

**El proximo capi se llama **_desconfianza_**... ya veran porque :D**

**Nos leemos pronto**

**Besos *o***


	4. Desconfianza

**Hola :D**

**De verdad no saben cuanto lamento la super tardanza... un mes y dos semana aproximadamente u.u de verdad lo siento, si quieren enviarme a los Vulturi a mi casa en venganza los comprendere. Pero la verdad es que se me hizo imposible escribir, todo se me unió: Fiebre, Modelos de Naciones Unidas, Trabajos mega atrasados, Semana Santa, remodelación de mi casa, fiesta de cumple de mi hermana... pero en fin, eso no importa, lo importante es que les doy mi palabra de que no ocurrira nuevamente =D**

**Así que, confirmado que no estaba muerta, andaba de parranda xD pues... ¡A LEER!  
**

**Capitulo 4: **_**Desconfianza**_

_Abrí los ojos con desconcierto al comprender la escena, al identificar a la perfección de quién era ese pequeño departamento donde Edward estaba sentado observando fijamente la puerta de entrada, sentado en un sofá de una plaza que había sido girado de su posición inicial; su rostro apenas y podía contener las ansias, que supongo, estaba siendo controlada en gran medida por Jasper quien se hallaba de pie apreciando dibujos enmarcados que se hallaban en la pared._

_Emmett llegó de pronto, al parecer había estado en la cocina viendo algo, los tres se pusieron tensos y la ansiedad de Edward se incrementó aun más, de inmediato supe porque, el pomo de la puerta principal giró dándole paso a una chica de veinte años, pero no era cualquier chica, era _ella.

-_Bella – La llamó Edward en un susurro poniéndose de pie, su rostro era sereno pero este sentimiento no llegaba a sus ojos que reflejaban un remolino de emociones, si, sin duda el pobre de Jasper estaría sufriendo con él._

_Bella por su parte dio un respingo al oírlo, y se llevó ambas manos a la boca para reprimir un grito; sin embargo las llaves de la casa cayeron al suelo, provocando eco ante el silencio._

_- ¿Qué hacen aquí? – Susurró ella terminando de entrar y cerrando la puerta con rapidez – Creí… creí que…_

_- Yo también me alegro de verte de nuevo – Se mofó Emmett, Edward frunció el ceño._

_- Venimos a asegurarnos de que todo sea seguro, Edward quiere hablar contigo – Informó Jasper. La mirada de Bella se posó sobre el aludido, había muchas emociones en sus ojos, entre ellas el desconcierto; Edward por su parte no le apartaba la vista de encima, parecía que la detallaba para saber en qué había cambiado en los últimos dos años._

_El silencio duró solo medio minuto hasta que de pronto ambos pegaron un respingo a la vez, Edward al parecer recordando a lo que había ido, Bella poniéndose nerviosa de pronto._

_- Deben irse, los tres – Los apremió ella._

_- ¡No! – Negó Edward – Debemos hablar, aclarar las cosas Bella – Dijo._

_- Ahora no hay nada que aclarar Edward – Cada vez parecía más nerviosa – Así que por favor váyanse_

_- No me iré hasta que hablemos y hasta que la vea… – Dijo testarudo, y su voz se volvió rotunda - ¡Quiero verla!_

_El poco color de Bella desapareció, casi podía confundirse con cualquier vampiro. Jasper y Emmett fruncieron la nariz con repulsión, algo olía feo, y apostaba lo que fuera a que sabía que ese algo empezaba por _Ja_ y terminaba en _cob.

_- Por favor – Rogó ella entre susurros – Jake está subiendo las escaleras, no quiero problemas entre ustedes – Miró significativamente a Emmett y Jasper._

_- No me importa, ganas de partirle el hocico al chucho no me faltan – Masculló Ed con rencor, Bella se estremeció._

_- Por favor… te prometo que hablaremos Edward, pero no aquí, por favor – Suplicó – No es el lugar ni el momento… chicos me lo prometieron. – Pidió apoyo, Jasper suspiró y miró a Edward quien le devolvió la mirada confundido; pero ya Emmett le estaba asintiendo a Bella con la cabeza._

_- Vámonos Edward – Le dijo el moreno; la mirada de él estaba desencajada, pero pareció comprender tras unos segundos, aunque mantenía los labios firmemente fruncidos; algo había visto en sus pensamientos._

_- Está bien – Dijo al fin – Hablaremos luego solo porque no quiero hacer quedar mal la palabra de mi familia – La única chica presente asintió algo más aliviada, pero no por eso menos nerviosa - Pero vamos a hablar Bella, y la voy a ver… ahora eres tu quien me debe muchas explicaciones. – Y sin nada más los tres salieron a la velocidad del rayo por la ventana de la sala; Bella se recostó a la pared con los ojos cerrados mientras el pomo de la puerta se movía nuevamente _

- ¿Qué fue lo que viste amor? – Me preguntó Jasper intrigado. Habíamos estado viendo televisión cuando esa visión llegó a mi mente; no le respondí de inmediato, pensaba en lo que había visto, estaba un poco confundida con las palabras de Edward _"Quiero verla"_ pero ¿Ver a quien? – Alice… - Me llamó de nuevo.

- Edward… consiguió a Bella – Exclamé analizando las posibilidades de mis respuestas – Y tú y Emmett estaban con él – El rostro de Jasper fue de genuina sorpresa.

-¿Nosotros? - Preguntó - ¿Cuándo?

- No lo sé, dos semanas supongo

- ¿Antes o después?

- ¿Después…? – Me callé teniendo un rápido destello de Bella hablando conmigo; ahora entendía lo de _"no dejar mal la palabra de mi familia"_ – Si, después – Asegure.

- ¿Pero qué sucedió?

- Nada, se fueron porque el pueblo estaba llegando.- Hicimos silencio durante un par de minutos, el rostro de Jasper parecía estar analizando situaciones.

- ¿Cómo es que Edward fue a dar con Bella?

- No lo sé, no se supone que ocurriría – Mentí mordiéndome el labio. Jasper sacó el celular de inmediato y marcó con prisa.

- ¿Carlisle? ¿Puedes venir? Alice ha visto algo de Edward.

* * *

Edward Cullen

Las horas seguían pasando y el medio día estaba próximo a llegar; sentía que si seguía sin encontrar a esa chica, hallaría la forma de morir de desespero. Observé a los pequeños que jugaban a las escondidillas a plena luz del sol mientras hurgaba en la mente de las personas, en busca de esa chica que estaba creando en mí una obsesión; hasta que al fin la halle…

De inmediato me puse de pie y casi salgo corriendo en su búsqueda, pero recordé al maldito sol que brillaba en el cielo y se ocultaba detrás de las nubes a intervalos; espere un par de minutos a que las nubes ocultaran al astro antes de salir a prisa de la sombra segura del árbol. Caminaba a paso rápido pero sin dejar de parecer humano, debía darme prisa ya que la chica se encontraba a unas tres cuadras en dirección al este en donde acababa de entrar en cafetín.

Miré al cielo al sentir una ligera brisa, las nubes se movían. Me asegure de que nadie a mí alrededor me viera; si no hacía algo el sol me haría brillar como un diamante; y en efecto, las personas no me ponían gran atención: siendo las doce del medio día, lo único que importaba era llegar pronto al trabajo. Corrí a todo lo que mis piernas vampíricas daban; los humanos solo veían un rápido flash que atribuían a alguna cámara fotográfica.

Solo me tomó un segundo llegar al cafetín, sin embargo me pase hasta u callejón oscuro y sin salida en el que me detuve; no sería nada normal ver a un "adolescente" aparecer de la nada frente a la puerta de algún negocio. Tuve que esperar nuevamente a que se ocultara el sol, pero apenas tuve un chance me apresure a la puerta e ingrese al cafetín; esa era mi oportunidad de hablarle de nuevo, porque sabría quien cuando volvería a verla.

El lugar no era precisamente el más lujoso de la ciudad, sin embargo era muy acogedor. Supe gracias a las mentes de las personas que la chica estaba al fondo, en una mesa para dos apartada de las ventanas; me dirigí a ella extrañada por su elección habiendo muchas otras mesas mejor iluminadas.

Ella, leía una especie de menú cuando llegue hasta sí, me apoyé al espaldar de la silla libre, la cual se hallaba frente a ella, y con educación pregunte:

- ¿Disculpa, te importaría si me siento contigo? – No me miró, solo se limitó a contestar.

- No veo porque debas hacerlo, hay al menos otras quince mesas libres.

- Sin embargo, me gustaría sentarme contigo – Insistí de forma impertinente; ella apartó la mirada del menú para verme, haciendo que sus ojos tan hermosos como el cielo del verano se encontraran con los míos; su rostro que había poseído cierta molestia, se mostró ahora confundido y sorprendido tras lo cual sonrió; una sonrisa muy hermosa debo añadir; sin embargo había algo ahí, la hermosura de sus ojos no estaba completa ya que estos mostraban una tristeza que no habían poseído hacia una semana.

- ¡Ah, eres tú! – Exclamó, sonreí, sin duda se acordaba de mí. Se encogió de hombros restándole, al parecer, importancia a algo y dijo – Si quieres.

- ¿Ah? – Me costó un segundo más del normal comprender que se refería a lo de sentarme junto ella; pero al fin lo hice, la chica volvió su mirada a la hoja plastificada que era el menú; que pedir parecía ser una decisión difícil. Se creó un silesio en que la miré buscando un tema sobre el cual conversar, hasta que minuto y medio después me di cuenta que faltaba algo primordial. – Me llamo Edward, Edward…

- Nessie – Me cortó sin levantar la vista. La mire escrutándola ¿de verdad era ese su nombre? Es decir ¿Qué clase de nombre es Nessie? Aunque le quedaba muy lindo.

- Ya sabes que no me gusta que me mires tan fijamente – Dijo mirándome finalmente. Bajé la mirada avergonzado por lo que ella rió de manera infantil; y sin embargo esa tristeza en sus ojos seguía allí.

La única mesera del lugar se acercó a nosotros sin apartar la vista de mí, susurrando cosas como "_chico guapo"_ y otras tonterías a las que no le preste atención. Se detuvo junto a la mesa esperando a que ordenara algo pero yo no lo haría, en cambio Nessie había fruncido los labios cruzando los brazos al verse ignorada.

- ¿Sabes? – Le preguntó repentinamente brusca a la mesera - El _chico guapo_ se llama Edward y no se va a desvanecer de su silla en lo que me traes mi té frio de limón y una tarta de fresa. Gracias, puedes retirarte.

- Eh… muy bien, ya se la traigo – Dijo la mesera claramente enojada y abochornada, Nessie rió ante mi desconcierto por su actitud, y exclamó.

- Así que atraes muchas chicas ¿eh? – Su tono era sumamente burlón.

- Eso fue duro – Dije ignorando su comentario, de inmediato supo a lo que me refería.

- Realmente no me importa si habla contigo o con cualquier otro, pero si no me trae mi tarta soy capaz de armar un berrinche aquí mismo – Sonreí - ¿Y tú no piensas pedir nada?

- No – Respondí de inmediato – Sigo una rigurosa dieta – Ella frunció el ceño buscando entendimiento, se veía tan linda con ese gesto que sonreí de nuevo… ¡Que fácil se me hacía ese gesto en su presencia!

- ¿Entonces para que entraste aquí? – Preguntó mientras la mesera traía su orden y se m quedaba viendo; le devolví la mirada y poco después volvía a su lugar de trabajo hiperventilando. De reojo vi a Nessie riendo sin intentar ocultarlo, la mire a los ojos, ya no estaban tan tristes.

- ¿Qué?

- Estoy segura que sabes el efecto que tienes sobre la mayoría de las chicas – Dijo tomando con una cucharilla un pedacito de su tarta, luego de saborearla y tragarla en silencio agregó – La has deslumbrado.

Mi rostro se descompuso y la sonrisa que había mantenido desapareció al instante, ya había escuchado eso antes. Sus palabras habían hecho que mi mente volara cientos de kilómetros, millones de segundos hasta una escena en un restaurant de Port Ángeles, en donde Bella me reñía por haber _deslumbrado _a la mesera; si, esa había sido su palabra: Deslumbrar. Una vez más se intensificó el dolor en mi interior al pensar en Bella; de nuevo las ganas de dejar de existir por no tenerla a mi lado me sobrevenían casi a la par al deseo de acabar con el perro pulgoso por quitarme el amor de mi amada Bella.

-… Aunque claro, no es de extrañar: eres guapo, tienes una linda sonrisa y cautivante mirada – Tomó un sorbo de su té con la misma tranquilidad con la que hablaba, tras lo cual continuó - Pero igual eso no te da derecho a deslumbrarla.

- No le hice adrede – Me defendí aun aturdido.

- Te creo – Su voz nuevamente era infantil, con un matiz que me hacía pensar en una niña que discutía sobre quien tiene la razón acerca de la existencia del hada de los dientes – A mí también me ha pasado, y la verdad es que me molesta tener chicos detrás de mi solo porque los miro de reojo… pero en fin, no contestaste a mi pregunta – Me reprendió sin cambiar de tono.

- Pasaba por aquí y me pareció verte por la ventana, y como me caíste bien la semana pasada, pensé en pasar a saludarte.

- Bueno pero ya me saludaste – Dijo, aunque no pretendía ser grosera, sino más bien parecía querer demostrar algo obvio.

- Este bien – Acepté, y corregí – Pensé en pasar a hablar contigo ¿Feliz?

- Digamos que si – Sonrió encogiéndose de hombros, tomó otro pedazo de tarta pero lo dirigió hacía mi - ¿Seguro que no quieres?

- No gracias – Ella asintió llevándoselo a la boca justo cuando el tono de Kiss: _Rock and Roll All Nite_ sonó, ella sacó su celular, no era un modelo actual sin embargo tampoco estaba mal. Contestó sin ver el identificador de llamada y exclamó:

- ¡Aló papá! – Contestó al celular - ¿Mamá? – Se corrigió confundida - ¡Lo han puesto en alta voz! – Los riñó, reí por lo bajo, ella me fulminó con la mirada por lo que escondí la sonrisa desviando un poco la mirada no quería entrometerme en su conversación, por lo que no puse esfuerzo en escuchar del otro lado de la línea – No es necesario, puedo irme sola… - Hizo silencio unos segundos y continuó – Tranqui mami, estoy merendando algo… si lo sé… descuida estoy lejos de la calle – El siguiente silencio fue el más prolongado; al punto en que me dispuse a entrometerme en sus pensamientos para enterarme de lo que ocurría y de porque rodaba los ojos hasta ponerlos en blanco, pero no me fue posible, el lio de pensamientos no había cambiado en esta semana – Ya sé que no puedo salir sin el abrigo ¡No soy una niña papá!… bueno, pero eso es diferente – Dijo frustrada – Vale, vale, entonces nos vemos en la noche… ¡Los quiero! – Culminó con tono sincero igual que su sonrisa en los labios; colgó el celular y continuó siguiendo su tarta.

- ¿Tus padres se preocupan mucho, no? – Tantee.

- Si – Afirmó sencillamente – Estaban preocupados porque ya se van a trabajar y no he llegado a casa, pero ya están tranquilos, saben por qué.

- ¿Porqué estas merendando? – Pregunte medio embroma, ella rió hizo una mueca divertida y contestó

- En parte… si, es por eso – Terminó lo poco que le quedaba de la tarta, y se bebió de un trago el té frio - Aunque… - Su voz se volvió triste casi apagada, incluso la recorrió un escalofríos. Me alerte, en todo el rato que había estado con ella, mantuve de buena gana una sonrisa, pero ese cambio en su voz me hizo fruncir el ceño ya que fuera cual fuera el motivo era algo que la cambiaba por completo – Yo… no me gusta estar en casa cuando mis padres se van a trabajar porque… - Negó con la cabeza parecía querer quitarse algo de la mente. Involuntariamente se llevó una mano al hombro derecho - ¡No me gusta! – Sentenció – Además, es más divertido salir – Su sonrisa volvió a sus labios, pero no a sus ojos, no pude dejarlo pasar.

- ¿Por qué no te gusta? – Pregunté en un suave susurro, quería transmitirle confianza para que me contara - ¿A pasado algo malo…?

- Olvídalo, debo irme – Exclamó poniéndose de pie, ignorando algo que cayó de su regazo. Yo también me puse de pie impidiéndole salir, no la iba a dejar irse así como así sin que me explicara porque el cambio de actitud

"_Quítate de en medio Edward, no es tu problema"_ – Me dije a mi mismo, un pensamiento que se grabó en mi mente con intensidad, pero no quería obedecerlo, no iba a hacerlo. Me preocupaba sinceramente lo que pudiera pasarle, negué con la cabeza para sacarlo de mi mente, pero no me moví.

- ¿Qué sucede en tu casa cuando no están tus padres?

- No es tu asunto – Negó ella sacando diez dólares que colocó sobre la mesa.

- Me preocupas Nessie – Dije con sinceridad y angustia en mi mirada, no sé cómo podía preocuparme tanto una chica que solo había visto en un par de ocasiones pero así era. Ella me miró con la boca ligeramente abierta, estuvimos viéndonos durante un par de minutos, llamando la atención de las personas a nuestro alrededor.

- Lo siento – Me sorprendió que se disculpara – No puedo decírtelo.

- ¿Por qué? – Insistí - ¿Es tan malo? – Pero su respuesta no me consoló

- Si – Sollozó esquivándome con agilidad, saliendo con prisa del cafetín; quise seguirla pero afuera el sol resplandecía desde su punto más alto.

La mesera se acercó a tomar los diez dólares y se agachó recogiendo del suelo un abrigo largo con capucha, totalmente negro era el mismo que Nessie había llevado aquel día en el parque.

- Eh… esto es de tu ¿novia? –Preguntó, volteé a verla a pesar de ya saber que era, es una falta de educación darle la espalda mientras me hablaba.

- Si, gracias – Acepté tomándolo, se me acababa de ocurrir una idea – Cynthia - la llamé, ella se sorprendió porque supiera su nombre, no tenía por qué estarlo, la placa en su pecho lo llevaba - Te daré cincuenta dólares si sales y le dices a _mi novia_ que no podemos terminar así, que me de otra oportunidad para que hablemos… si te das prisa apenas y habrá cruzado la esquina.

Cynthia asintió aunque no entendí porque no iba yo mismo. Me senté nuevamente en la mesa para dos que habíamos ocupado; me concentré en la mente de la mesera… Si que corría lento esa chica; a mitad de la cuadra había un callejón sin salida ubicado entre dos grandes edificios que impedían que el sol lo iluminara casi en totalidad. Cynthia entró ahí al escuchar un sollozo, estaba asustada así que me preocupé por si debía ir a defender a la mesera. Busque otra mente en el callejón, pero solo encontré un lio de pensamientos: era Nessie.

La vi a través de Cynthia: estaba acurrucada en el fondo del callejón llorando, se me partió el alma al verla así (En sentido figurado claro, ya que no tengo alma alguna), quise correr a abrazarla, consolarla de cualquier forma posible, pero debía ser paciente y esperar a que una nube ocultara al sol.

- ¿Que quieres? – Sollozó Nessie.

- El chico guapo… Edward, me va a dar cincuenta dólares por darte un mensaje – Dijo ella.

- No me interesa – Lloriqueó.

- Escucha, él está muy preocupado, dice que no pueden terminar así y quiere una oportunidad para hablar contigo de nuevo.

- ¡¡¡LARGATE!!! – Le gritó con mirada fiera, Cynthia retrocedió un paso vacilante, luego otro y echó a correr con miedo; en su mente se imaginaba lo peor de Nessie, haciéndole cosas terribles a ella si no la dejaba en paz. Me dirigí con el abrigo de Nessie al hombro a la puerta, llegando justo cuando la mesera entraba corriendo.

- No quiere verte

- Está bien, no importa – Le di un billete de cien dólares y aproveché su desconcierto para colocarme el abrigo y salir a la calle antes de que ella o cualquier otro lo notara. Salí con prisa, el sol estaba medio oculto por lo que me coloqué la capucha, era incomodo dado que al ser un abrigo de mujer, este me quedaba chico, metí las manos en los bolsillos y casi corrí ante la mirada de las personas desconcertadas pero ¿Qué importa lo que piensan personas sin rostros? ¿Qué importa si parezco un desubicado cuando alguien importante para mí estaba llorando en un callejón a pocos metros?

Entré al callejón y me quité el abrigo, pegado a la pared la sombra era casi total. Nessie tenía el rostro oculto entre sus rodillas, sus sollozos se mezclaban con el murmullo de las personas que iban y venían por la calle principal, su extraño delicado aroma se mezclaba con el repulsivo de la basura y su hermosa figura más infantil e indefensa que nunca, desaparecía en la oscuridad del fondo callejón.

La imagen fue Shockeante para mí, verla en persona era mil veces peor que verla en la mente de aquella mesera. No supe que hacer, debía decirle algo, consolarla pero no sabía cómo; la mente, por increíble que pareciera, se me había quedado totalmente en blanco.

* * *

Jacob Black

- Ya nos vamos Bella – La llame desde la puerta del departamento observando mi reloj; aun tenemos tiempo suficiente para llegar temprano al trabajo.

- ¡Voy! – Exclamó apresurándose – Toma tu celular – Me lo tendió saliendo del departamento; se lo había dejado luego de que llamáramos a Nessie para saber que hacía. Cerré la puerta tras ella y bajamos las escaleras, los pasillos del edificio estaban solos, nada raro a decir verdad.

Subimos al auto y me dispuse a ponerlo en marcha cuando vi a la Sra. Poe entrando al edificio.

- Por cierto, ¿Qué has sabido del imbécil de Poe? – Pregunte tomando camino. Bella me miró sorprendiéndose porque sacara el tema, no tragaba al tipo, pero igual quería saber cómo estaba.

El día después del impase entre Poe y yo, es decir, hace una semana se celebró a eso de las 7 pm una reunión con todos los inquilinos del edificio y la policía; estos últimos interrogando a todos los presentes acerca de Poe quien horas antes había aparecido en el hospital central de la ciudad con la sangre apenas necesaria para vivir, y heridas por todo el cuerpo.

- Hasta ahora la versión oficial es que intentaron robarlo – Contestó mi cielo – Estuve hablando con su esposa ayer, la policía no sabe como estando armado ese día le hicieron tanto daño; ni siquiera saben cómo le hicieron heridas tan… extrañas y aun no sale del coma… - Se calló un segundo mientras yo asentía; pero cuando volvió a hablar su tono no me gustó en lo más mínimo - ¿Por qué tanto interés Jacob?

- Curiosidad – Conteste con simpleza. Aunque sonase cruel, aun recuerdo lo que ese imbécil dijo de Nessie y Bella, por lo que no siento ni la más mísera lastima por él.

- Curiosidad… - Repitió Bella – Jake, tu… estás seguro que cuando lo golpeaste el martes pasado…

- ¿Estas insinuando que tuve algo que ver? – Pregunte indignado, mis manos temblaban ligeramente.

- ¡No! – Se apresuró de inmediato a negar, parecía arrepentida por haber exteriorizado sus pensamientos… sus pensamientos: ella creía eso de mí.

_No confía en mí_

- ¡NO PUEDO CREERLO! – Rugí enojado, el volante dio un girón brusco ante un violento temblor de mis manos haciéndonos salir del carril.

- ¡Jake! – Gritó Bella asustada – Cálmate

Frené el auto sin importarme que estuviera en medio del carril contrario; muchos autos tocaban el claxon furiosos. Me baje del auto rápidamente, no sabía cuánto duraría, sentía el fuego subir por mi columna y mi visión volverse roja, quería dejar surgir la rabia pero sabía que yo mismo no me lo perdonaría luego. Quizás era eso lo único que me detenía

- Por favor Jacob – Me suplicó Bella bajándose también del auto.

- ¿Por favor que? - Le grite – Insinúas que yo tuve algo que ver con eso y quieres que me quede tranquilo… ¡¡¡Creí que confiabas en mi Bella!!!

_Después de lo que hemos pasado…deberías confiar en mi_

¡Rayos! Como deseaba tener un bosque a nuestro alrededor, entre otras cosas para que nos ocultara de la vista de la cantidad de personas que nos observaban entretenidos, ya ni siquiera tocaban el claxon de lo entretenidos que estaban con la escena que se presentaba frente a ellos.

- Yo confío en ti más que en nadie

- Entonces tendrías que comenzar a demostrarlo – Le espete, me di media vuelta temblando con furia; di un par de pasos antes de echar a correr en dirección contraria a la que iba el coche; en busca de ese lugar apartado que era mi escape cuando sentía que perdía el control: Un campo abandonado con algunos árboles, a las afueras de la ciudad. Ya luego hablaría al taller.

Solo me tomaría diez minutos llegar con ese paso al que iba; solo diez minutos soportando el fuego dentro de mí, la sangre a punto de bullir; diez minutos soportando el que Bella creyera que yo, entre todas las personas, había tenido algo que ver con lo de Poe.

No puede evitar que una parte de mi enojo le diera paso al dolor, ni que una solitaria lagrima expresara lo que sentía mi corazón: no podía concebir que Bella desconfiara de mí de esa manera… _No después de tanto_

________OOOO_________

**Que les ha parecido?**

**Respondo a los Reviews**:

Misha:**_ Estoy segura que todos quieren saber que sucedió durante esos dos años... poco a poco se ira viendo n.n Ahora, porque Bella sigue viva luego de dar a luz y porque Jacob no se imprimó es porque esta Nessie no es la misma del libro: Bella le colocó ese nombre, pero al no ser concevida el mismo día, no es la misma persona. Ademas esta Nessie (Biologicamente) un poco más humana que la del libro a pesar de su rapido crecimiento n.n  
_**

Agua: _**Me alegra que te gustara n.n Gracias por tu Review**_

Ella Berkus: **_Lamento mucho la tardanza u.u aunque me alegra saber que te gusten mis historias =D Gracias por tu Review _**

**Espero sus comentario =D**

**Nos leemos pronto**

**Besos n.n  
**


	5. El Miedo de una Madre

**¡¡¡Hola!!!**

**¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo está todo? Jeje, espero que bien n.n**

**En esta oportunidad quiero aprovechar para echarle la culpa de la tardanza a tres cosas primordiales: Pruebas de Lapso en el Cole, Traba inspiracional**_ (Creo que esa palabra ni existe u.u) _**en la escena de Jacob y una imprevista y efímera obsesión por el juego _Bubble Island_ del Facebook u.u Lamento todo eso :S**

**Ahora, si están listo para ver a una Nessie más madura y otra faceta de Edward pues...**

**¡A leer!**

**Capitulo 5: **_**El Miedo de Una Madre**_

Nessie Black

Estaba segura que él estaba allí, pegado a las sombras, observándome a mitad del callejón. No quería alzar la mirada pero podía oler su aroma: uno de los más deliciosos y dulzones que había olido nunca; y sabía que no era normal.

Pero eso no importaba, solo me preocupaba, me alarmaba de sobre manera el simple hecho de que él estuviera ahí, en el callejón, conmigo porque me daba miedo, me aterraba el solo hecho que la historia se repitiera esta vez con él que me caía tan bien; porque algo me decía que si sucedía no me lo perdonaría a mí misma.

Negué con la cabeza produciendo un fuerte respingo, hundí el rostro en mis rodillas y con los brazos me cubrí la cabeza; no quería pensar en eso, no quería recordarlo porque me atormentaba el pensamiento; me perturbaba en las noches: los gritos, los golpes, los sonidos, y la sa… ¡NO! No podía pensar en eso.

Escuche como Edward se acercaba con paso lento, sus movimientos eran apenas audibles a pesar de mis capacidades "anormales"; me estremecí, debía gritarle que se fuera tal como hice con la camarera. Pero no quería hacerlo, la presencia de Edward me daba cierta tranquilidad a pesar de mi miedo, me inspiraba confianza.

Se sentó a mi lado y me pasó un brazo por encima del hombro haciéndome estremecer ante su tacto: su piel estaba helada, incluso más que la mía. Se separó un poco de mi, estaba tenso, lo sentía y puedo jurar que me veía como si me estuviese analizando a pesar de que yo no lo veía; debí darle un resultado positivo porque volvió a colocar su brazo sobre mi hombro, solo que esta vez con cierta cautela; intentó acunarme en su pecho, y no pudo reprimir una exclamación de sorpresa ante mi reacción:

En menos de lo que se tarda en decir "Llorar", hundí mi rostro en su pecho aferrando una mano hecha puño a su camisa, y sin previo aviso mis sollozos se convirtieron en llanto; estaba llorando, como dice mi padre, a moco tendido; y no me importaba nada, en realidad cuando lloro no me importa nada, pero ahora no debía ser así: estaba en un callejón oscuro y solitario centrada en el piso dejándome abrazar por un completo desconocido a quien, por cierto, le estaba arruinando la camisa de marca, debo añadir.

- Shhh… ya pasó pequeña – Me susurró al oído, su voz era dulce, aterciopelada que logró tranquilizarme en unos pocos minutos, aunque hipaba ya no lloraba - Ya pasó – Repitió, no supe cuando sus brazos me aferraron a él, pero no me importaba, era un abrazo muy cálido.

- No puedo decirte que me pasa – Solloce.

-Está bien, no lo hagas – Concedió; su voz era comprensiva, pero aun así sentí el impulso de explicarme. Me solté de su abrazo para mirarle a los ojos, vi que los suyos no eran dorados como recordaba de la vez del parque sino que se veían oscuros, casi negros, pero lo deje pasar: hoy día todo el mundo usa lentes de contacto. Sentí como me escrutaba el rostro con la mirada, y antes de hablar me limpie con el torso de la mano las lágrimas y de igual forma estruje mis ojos.

- No hagas eso, podrías lastimarte – Me detuvo tomándome de la muñeca.

- Se supone que no debería estar hablando contigo – Murmuré recordando las palabras de mamá "_No hables con desconocidos Nessie, es peligroso"_

- Ni yo contigo – Coincidió él. Estuvimos en silencio otro par de minutos en los que miraba al suelo con fijeza pensando en las cosas sucedidas la semana pasada, el día después de haberle conocido, y me estremecí: no era algo que me gustara recordar, y menos ahí, en su presencia.

- De verdad, quisiera decírtelo – Dije de pronto en un arrebato de sinceridad. – Realmente quisiera contárselo a alguien a ver si así deja de atormentarme – Edward me miró con aprensión unos segundos.

- Y dices que no puedes contarme…- Parecía pensar en voz alta - ¿Por qué no se lo dices a alguien de mucha confianza? ¿Tus hermanos o tus padres? – No pude evitar un espasmo alterada ante la idea de mis padres recibiendo semejante noticia.

- ¡No puedo! – Casi grite alarmada – A mamá le daría un ataque, y papá… de seguro se enojara mucho… y me regañarían porque… porque les desobedecí – Las lagrimas caían a raudales por mis mejillas a la vez que la voz se quebraba – Le… le jure a mamá que no ocurriría nuevamente des…después de lo que pasó con papá – Edward me acunó de nuevo contra su pecho, pero esta vez descansó con suavidad su mentón sobre mi cabeza, podía sentir su respiración fría pero acompasada en mi cuero cabelludo – Yo… yo no quise hacerlo… no quise…

- Quizás si es con ellos con quien deber hablar, Nessie – Creo que es la primera vez que me llama por mi nombre; ¡No! Ya lo había hecho en la cafetería, pero se sentía tan bonito que lo dijera con cariño que me hizo sonreír un poco – Pero dime algo – agregó hablando entre dientes como si algo, apostaba a que era un pensamiento, le molestara - ¿Cuándo tus padres se van a trabajar alguien se queda contigo? ¿Es eso?

- No – Negué en un hilo de voz – No trates de adivinarlo por favor.

- Solo si me prometes que hablaras con ellos.

- Me da miedo – Alegue.

- Pero son tus padres – Intentó explicarme – Merecen saber lo que te sucede, en especial si es algo que te pone en este estado.

- Pero… ¿Y si hice algo malo?

- Ellos sabrán perdonarte, descuida.

- ¿Me lo prometes?

- Por supuesto – Sonreí débilmente, pero sonreí al menos; aunque fue un gesto que solo intentaba encubrir mi inseguridad; no sabía si decirles o no. El miedo a que me riñeran me ganaba con creces

-.*-.*.-*.-*.-*-*-*-*.-*.-.*.-.*.-*.-.*-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-.*-.-*-.-*.-.*-.-*.-.*-*.-*.-

Bella Swan

Era una suerte para mí, la escases de clientes en la zapatería, porque la culpa no me dejaba trabajar: Sé que está terrible de mi parte desconfiar de Jacob de esa forma pero existían ciertos cabos que me habían impulsado a pensar de esa manera:

En primer lugar estaba la discusión de Jake con Poe el día anterior a que este fuese encontrado, luego estaban los genes licántropos de Jacob: él es una buena persona sin embargo a veces sucumbía ante sus instintos; y por ultimo estaba la esposa de Joseph: Jessica Poe; ella me había comentado ayer que su marido el día que fue atacado había dicho que iría a ver a Jacob, la policía había hecho investigaciones en el taller, pero al parecer nadie vio a Poe por ahí, sin embargo Jake no me había comentado nada. Eso me había hecho desconfiar.

Pero ahora me arrepentía de haber permitido que el gusanillo de la duda se metiera en mi mente causando la anterior discusión.

- ¿Qué dices Bella? – Mary me sacó de sus cavilaciones con su pregunta; ella era una de mis compañeras en la zapatería o como a la dueña le gustaba decirle, en la _Boutique del Calzado_; en total somos seis distribuidas por turnos y por suerte, con quien me tocaba compartir mis tardes de trabajo eran chicas agradables y buenas amigas.

Mary, pelirroja, pecosa, estatura promedio y buen cuerpo, poseía ascendencia irlandesa y me veía esperando respuesta a una pregunta que no había escuchado. Ella se caracterizaba por ser una chica simpática aunque disfrutaba hablando hasta por los codos, demasiado para mi gusto pero era algo que al mismo tiempo no me molestaba ya que en las horas de pocos clientes es entretenido escuchar sus cuentos y con el tiempo la había hecho aprender a respetar mi espacio.

- ¿Qué digo de qué? – Indague confundida.

- Sobre el tipo de seis dedos y tres pies que acaba de salir – Me respondió Ana, la otra encargada. Latina, piel morena, cabello rizado y castaño con enormes pestañas naturales que resaltaban sus ojos negros; su altura, al menos diez centímetros por encima de la mía, de cuerpo exuberante y bien torneado, atraía más de una mirada de nuestra clientela masculina.

Pero si algo la diferenciaba era su sarcasmo y mordacidad presentes en cada momento; una de las chicas del turno de la mañana se expresaba siempre mal de ella diciendo que era mala por su comportamiento, pero en mi opinión difería de su apreciación, al contrario, me gustaba su forma directa de decir las cosas y la prefería ante Mary por no querer estar metida en mis cosas; sin significar esto que la pelirroja me incomodaba, al contrario, no podía quejarme de ninguna: son magnificas amigas.

- Pienso que le costara un poco encontrar un trió de zapatos adecuados - Ambas sonrieron con mi mal chiste, y de inmediato Mary habló para no permitir que el silencio se hiciera presente.

- Cuando salgamos podemos ir a cenar – Dijo – Por supuesto, traerías a Jacob, yo llevo a Mark y así Ana nos presenta a Roger.

- ¿Quién es ese? – Pregunte confundida.

- Me va a dar pánico escénico de toda la atención que me prestas cuando hablo – Se quejó Ana – Roger es mi novio, salimos desde hace una semana.

Asentí aunque me parecía que ella en ningún momento lo había mencionado; me pregunte seriamente si de verdad soy tan despistada como para olvidarlo.

- ¿Entonces qué? – Preguntó Mary impaciente.

- No creo chicas

- ¿Por qué? ¿Otra vez tu teléfono solo coge las llamadas a Jacksonville en tu casa y Reneesme está enferma? O no ¡Ya se! Nessie tiene gastroenteritis y no se puede quedar sola en el depa - Suspire ante las palabras de Ana, todas esas eran excusas que en alguna oportunidad había utilizado para no salir con ellas luego del trabajo.

Durante un par de meses, mantuve en secreto que tenía una hija, pero una vez se me escapó llamar así a Nessie por teléfono frente a mis dos amigas, y había tenido que confirmárselo, solo que haciéndoles creer que Reneesme se quedaba al cuidado de Renee en Jacksonville debido a que, supuestamente, por los estudio ni Jacob ni yo podíamos hacernos cargo de ella; y mientras tanto mis _hermanas menores_, que representaban menos trabajo a la hora de cuidarlas, se quedaban por temporadas conmigo; así había justificado la presencia de _Carlie_ antes y la de Nessie ahora. Pero en fin, había usado a mi pequeña como excusa en otras oportunidades porque mis dos amigas cuando se trata de salir a divertirse eran dos testarudas que no comprendían mi escases de dinero a pesar de mis dos empleo, el de Jacob y la beca parcial que este recibía; aunque claro, a pesar de ambas rondar mi edad y solo tener un empleo, sus padres pagaban su universidad, además no tenían que pagar arriendo puesto que todavía vivían con ellos y solo contribuían en un pequeño porcentaje a los gastos de la casa y encima no tenían una hija a quien comprarle cosas. Por eso ellas podían darse el lujo de despilfarrar el sueldo saliendo cada semana, comprándose ropa a cada rato o actualizando sus celulares por mejores modelos, pero yo no.

Y aunque a veces, muy de vez en cuando, aceptaba sus invitaciones, hoy tengo una verdadera excusa por la que negarme.

- Discutí con Jake – Dije entre dientes casi intentando que no escucharan; pero me habría equivocado totalmente de pensar que soltar eso no atraería su interés.

- ¿De verdad? ¿Qué pasó? – Se apresuró a preguntar Ana

- ¿Quieres hablar de eso? Porque sabes que puedes decirme que paso - Exclamó Mary casi a la vez.

- Desconfié de él – Conteste, no iba a dar grandes detalles ya que no es mi estilo; pero tampoco iba a dejar que Ana pasara toda la tarde molestándome para que le dijera – Pense que había hecho algo terrible y él se enojó mucho por eso.

- ¿Pensaste que te puso los cuernos, cierto? – Cuestionó Ana

- ¡No!- Negué de inmediato.

- Conozco a una chica que le pasó algo similar – Comenzó Mary – Pero con ella fue peor, porque no creo que Jake te este engañando, pero a ella su novio sí que lo hizo pero con tres de sus supuestas mejores amigas ¡Ja! Amigas claro, el muy patán; y eso no es lo peor…

Un cliente interrumpió los detalles del cuento; Ana la empujó para que fuese a hacerse cargo y dejara esa historias de personas anónimas, porque si algo había reconocerle a Mary era que a pesar de todos sus chismes, desde que la conozco nunca se le ha escapado ni un solo nombre ya que como ella misma decía: se dice el pecado más no el pecador.

- Escucha Bella – Llamó Ana mi atención – Tú lo que tienes que hacer es, esta noche, ponerte algo sexy y hacer que se olvide de cualquier discusión que hayan tenido – Estoy segura de que mi rostro se puso tan colorado como el cabello de Mary

- ¡Ana! – Exclame avergonzada - ¡No puedo hacer eso, Nessie…!

- Nessie ya esta grandecita… – Me cortó – Para saber que su hermana mayor necesita tiempo con su bombón indio – Ya me había acostumbrado a que ella lo llamase así; y realmente no me molestaba del todo, en cierta forma me reconfortaba saber como otras mujeres veían y se referían a Jacob y que aun así era yo, entre todas las demás, quien sobresalía para él, era yo quien iba a su lado tomándolo de la mano y sobre todo era yo quien lo tenía para mi sola. Aunque claro, el apodo que le daba Ana era meramente amistoso según ella porque, como solía decir: _"Bella, ser tu amiga no me vuelve ciega"_

- Así que cuando llegues del trabajo… – Continuó – Mandas a tu hermanita lejos, no sé, que coma fuera, valla al cine o a un _night club_, en realidad es decisión de ella lo que haga, pero tu…

- Estás loca – Sentencie cortándola - ¿Cómo piensas que voy a lanzar a Nessie a los peligros de la noche solo para estar con Jacob?

- ¡Tu hermana está grande Bella! – Exclamó.

- ¡Es solo una niña! – Replique. Ana me miró fijamente, sabiendo perfectamente que no lograría convencerme por lo que suspiró.

- Bien, allá tu. ¡Haz lo que quieras!

- Gracias – Acepte con un gesto de la cabeza.

- Pero conste que te di una solución para resolverlo; allá tu que no la aceptaste.

-.*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*-.*-..*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*-.*.-*,.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*

Edward Cullen

No era humana; sus lagrimas rojizas en el callejón y su tacto frío como me lo demostraban, sin embargo tampoco era vampiresa. Nessie formaba parte de un pequeño grupo de seres que estaban en el limbo de ambas razas: era Semi-Vampiro… y por extraño que pareciera, no me importaba; al contrario, me fascinaba e intrigaba más de lo que ya hacía ¿Cuántos años tendría? No sé mucho sobre el crecimiento de los Semi-Vampiros, solo que este varía según el individuo; y realmente, sacándola a ella, solo había tenido contacto con uno… Pero ella había hablado de sus padres, aunque eso no era una pista de nada, bien luego de su nacimiento el vampiro pudo convertir al humano y habrán ya pasado varias décadas que justificarían esos momentos en que hablaba como una mujer adulta; o bien podía ser una niña de crecimiento rápido. Pero realmente estaba tan mal en el callejón que solo podía pensar en consolarla, y ahora que ya estaba mejor, no dejaba pensar en su personalidad: es tan cambiante e impredecible que al menos tuve que convencerla tres veces durante al menos tres horas para que saliéramos de ese mal oliente callejón.

Ella primero aceptaba y luego conseguía alguna excusa para echarse hacia atrás: Primero que no quería volver aun a su casa, luego no quería que la gente la viera, según ella, sucia, despeinada y llorosa; y por ultimo porque no tenía un mejor lugar a donde ir, todas pobre excusas que, entre conversación y conversación, logre deshacer.

Apenas logre que aceptara la tercera vez, salí a detener un taxi antes de que cambiara nuevamente de opinión, el cielo se había nublado por completo así que no tuve ninguna clase de problema mientras nos dirigíamos a la costa ya que, según ella, el mar siempre ha sido su lugar preferido para pasar el rato; incluso me comentó que en un par de oportunidades practicó salto de acantilado.

En realidad no era algo para sorprenderme muchas personas en el mundo lo hacen, incluso Bella lo había hecho una vez; una vez que causó mi viaje a Italia y precipitó nuestro reencuentro solo para separarnos de nuevo. Y aun así, no podía imaginar a esa joven que a pesar de su semivampirismo se veía tan tierna correteando las palomas en habían en el malecón junto al puerto, lanzándose al mar desde veinte o treinta metros de altura, poniéndose en riesgo.

- ¡Oh vamos Edward! ¿No te vas a quedar ahí viéndome todo el día o sí? – Preguntó ella deteniendo su correteo; su cabello como el café despedía ligeros destellos rojizos causados por el hermoso atardecer que se reflejaba en el mar. Sonrió significativamente esperando mi respuesta, baje un poco el rostro sin dejar de mirarla: parecía un ángel, de eso no cabía la menor duda. Se cruzó de brazos al ver que no le respondía, arquee una ceja.

- No esperaras que me ponga a corretear palomas contigo ¿o sí? – Su sonrisa se amplió aun más si es que eso es posible, demostrándome así que esa precisamente era su intención. – Olvídalo, no voy hacerlo – Negué firme.

- Vamos, no seas aburrido – Insistió acercándose a mí y halándome de la mano, no me halaba con mucha fuerza, pero así lo hubiera hecho no me movería, todo yo estaba dispuesto a no desplazarse ni un centímetro en pos de ningún ave a menos que fuese para merendármela - ¡Edward! – Me reprendió soltándome.

- No – Negué nuevamente.

- A ver ¿Por qué no? – Indagó parecía querer ser paciente, reí internamente.

- Creo Nessie, que ya estoy bastante mayor para esa clase de jueguitos.

- Nadie es bastante mayor como para dejar pasar ratos alegres – Dijo tajante, para después agregar como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo - La diversión no tiene edad Edward.

No ablande mi expresión, al contrario me cruce de brazos; ella en cambio sonrió abiertamente y me miró con ojitos de cordero a medio matar. Nos estuvimos mirando un par de minutos hasta que baje los brazos y mi expresión se volvió derrotada: sentía que no podía negarle nada, además ella tenía razón: "La diversión no tiene edad"

Nessie se entusiasmó y me tomó esta vez de la mano para halarme haciendo que ambos corriéramos tras las aves: estás emprendían vuelo huyendo así de nosotros a penas nos sentían solo para posarse nuevamente a unos cuantos metros.

No puedo negarlo: me sentía como un tonto; ningún joven con los diecisiete años que yo aparentaba hacía algo como eso así porque sí; en mi opinión debía estar mal de la cabeza. Bufé ante los pensamientos de las personas que nos veían a lo lejos y pensaban que éramos jóvenes con retardo mental que se habían escapado de una institución especializada.

Cuando Nessie me soltó para correr un poco más rápido, me di cuenta que yo reía tan divertido como ella. Cada vez las palomas se alejaban más y más pero ¿qué diablos? Mientras más lejos estaban más corríamos hacía ellas por el malecón.

Con mis hermanos y Allyson me había divertido mucho como vampiro; pero era esta, sin duda, la primera vez que me divertía tanto sin dejar de fingir ser humano y aun más, la primera vez que reía con tanta facilidad desde que Bella me sacó de su vida.

Estuvimos una hora, quizás más, correteando de acá para allá; en ningún momento pensé en acelerar más de la cuenta mientras corría, aunque ciertamente algunas aves se veían apetitosas; me preguntó si Nessie pensaría lo mismo; sin embargo me abstuve a preguntarle acerca de sus instintos Semi-Vampiros; no me parecía adecuado, por no decir cortés, cuestionarla e indagar acerca de eso ahora; esperaría a más adelante para hablar del tema ya que de seguro ella pensaba lo mismo.

Nessie se dejó caer sobre un banquito para tres personas que daba de frente al mar; la imite sentándome a su lado aun con la sonrisa ocupando todo mi rostro. Su respiración era un tanto entrecortada y mezclada con ligeros jadeos de cansancio, sin embargo su ritmo cardiaco se mantenía igual que horas antes en el cafetín.

- Vez, fue divertido – Dijo también sonriendo, mirando hacia el mar infinito sobre cuya superficie se reflejaba la luna ¿Cuándo había aparecido? ¿Tanto tiempo había pasado?

- Tienes razón – Concedí sonriendo mientras ella normalizaba su respiración - ¿Haces esto a menudo?

- De vez en cuando – Se encogió de hombros para restarle importancia y explicó – Me he dado cuenta que a nuestra edad los jóvenes se entretienen de dos formas primordiales – Estoy seguro que sin darse cuenta volvió su tono más maduro, casi catedrático aunque sin eliminar del todo el matiz infantil – Estando frente a una pantalla o gastando más dinero del que tienen en centros comerciales o demás lugares que ofrecen dudosa diversión.

- ¿Todo esto que tiene que ver con la frecuencia de tus persecuciones de aves? – Pregunte sonriendo aun más interesado por su respuesta que me hacía pensar en que tal vez era mayor de los que aparentaba; aunque no lo sabría hasta preguntárselo.

- Fácil – Exclamó como si fuese lo más obvio – No me gusta pasar todo el día viendo tele, navegando por internet o llamando por el celular; y aunque disfruto salir de compras o a lugares especiales con mis padre -… y cuando hablaba de sus padres me hacía pensar que era menor de lo que se veía – Prefiero divertirme al aire libre haciendo cosas que de verdad me distraigan y me hagan pensar en un futuro: "_Wow, ese día sí que me divertí haciendo tal cosa"_ porque es algo que me gusta en serio… ¿Sabías que al menos siete de cada diez personas hacen cosas porque creen que eso es lo que los demás esperan que haga? – No le conteste, me mantenía fijo mirándola con interés pero no le molestó, solo prosiguió – Pues yo prefiero ser de las tres que hacen y disfrutan lo que quieren… o al menos la mayoría del tiempo – Culminó con un gracioso puchero.

- ¿Por qué? – Pregunte interesado

- ¡Tengo padres! – Exclamó como si fuese los más obvio del mundo – Como todos, imponen ciertas normas que se deben seguir, pero no me quejo… me tocó los mejores – Agregó con total sinceridad y alegría.

- Yo tampoco puedo quejarme – Dije pensando en Esme y Carlisle, quienes a pesar de las diferencias y discusiones, siempre estaban ahí para apoyarme cuando los necesitaba.

- ¿Por qué lo dices con algo de nostalgia? – Me di cuenta que se había cuestionado si preguntar o no. Sopese la respuesta por un segundo.

- Eh tenido algunos problemas con mi familia – Conteste al fin, y no era mentira: Eh estado enojados con ellos por ocultarme información sobre mi ángel Bella.

- ¿A si? ¿Qué clase de problemas? – No pudo contenerse, luego se mostró arrepentida- Lo siento, no es de mi incumbencia.

- Descuida – Concedí – La curiosidad no es pecado.

- Pero debe saberse manejar para no irrespetar el espacio de los demás

- Touché – Acepte. Estaba fascinado, ya no cabía duda, con Nessie y su forma de ser, pensar y razonar era única entre una perfecta mezcla de una catedrática universitaria, una adolescente y una chiquilla. – En cualquier caso, me molesta que me oculten cosas que quiero saber, como si fuese un niño al que se le debe medir la información que se le proporciona.

- Si, se lo que es eso – Dijo ella en tono bajo – A veces siento que mis padres me ocultan algo.

- Pero tú sí que les ocultas algo a ellos – Decidí sacar nuevamente el tema a colación. Nessie se tensó pero lo deje pasar: necesitaba convencerla para que hablara con sus padres

- Eso no viene al caso Edward – Dijo con tono rudo.

- Yo creo que sí: estamos hablando de secretos entre familias ¿no? – Iba a replicar pero no la deje – Acabas de decir que tus padres son los mejores y te creo, por eso pienso que debes decírselo, ellos no te van a juzgar ni a regañar.

- Tú no sabes lo que pasó la última vez que lo hice – Susurró con horror subiendo las piernas al banquito para abrazarse a ellas, supe de inmediato que se refería a eso que la atormentaba – Lo recuerdo mejor de lo que quisiera…

- ¿Qué pasó? – Pregunte en un susurro teniendo alarmarla aun más con mi voz. Ella negó con la cabeza.

- Debo irme – Se puso de pie con un salto repentino. Ya no había ninguna señal del atardecer, solo estaba la luna reflejándose en al mar. Las farolas de las calles hacía un largo rato que estaban encendidas iluminando la calle.

- ¿Qué? – Alcé un poco la voz levantándome de la banca olvidándome de mantener la educación - ¿Te molestó algo que dije?

- No- Se apresuró a negar, luego sonrió de nuevo – Son las ocho y cuarenta, mamá se va a molestar porque es muy tarde.

- Déjame acompañarte a tu casa – Ofrecí de inmediato.

- No gracias, no es necesario; solo… - Hizo una pausa, luego agregó con un atisbo de sonrisa – Me alegró pasar la tarde contigo Edward; espero y volvamos a vernos pronto.

- Solo debes decir donde y cuando y allí estaré – Prometí solemne; ella sonrió de nuevo.

- ummm no se… quizás el lunes en la tarde de un paseo por el parque – Dijo pensativa. Me alarmó la cantidad de días antes de nuestro próximo encuentro; por un segundo estuve tentado a replicar, pero termine aceptando.

- Bien, así tendrás suficiente tiempo para hablar con tus padres y contarme luego – Me miró con algo de temor en los ojos – Prométeme que lo harás Nessie – Tome sus manos, y me miró fijamente durante unos segundos hasta que suspiró derrotada y habló:

- Está bien, te prometo que hablare con ellos… en el momento indicado – No reproché la acotación ya que al menos que aceptara hablar era un avance; soltó mi mano, tomó su abrigo y caminó en dirección a la calle, pero a unos cuatro o cinco pasos se giró y exclamó:

- Por cierto, me gusta más cuando usas los ojos dorados, los negros, no sé, te hacen ver un poco…. Ummm diabólico – Reí divertido: de seguro pensaba en películas de terror en la que, posiblemente, el malo era algún vampiro – Nos vemos Edward.

- Hasta pronto Nessie – Despedí; no pensaba seguirla, no quería que lo notara y dar pie así a la posibilidad de arruinar su forma de ser conmigo.

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-*

Jacob Black

Había perdido ya todo el día de trabajo, ya luego llamaría al jefe y me excusaría; ahora solo tenía a Bella en la mente; había estado cerca de cuatro horas en fase escondido a las afuera de Massachusetts pasando el dolor que me causaba su desconfianza. Solo saber de su embarazo hacía un par de años me había dolido tanto, pero entonces ella había confiado en mí lo suficiente para ser sincera y decirme la verdad desde el principio; había sido eso lo que me había hecho superarlo tan prontamente y decidirme a ir por ella.

_Llevaba dos días sin poder volver a mi forma humana, la rabia que sentía nada más de pensar que Bella le daría un hijo al chupasangre me hacía hervir la sangre y el maldito pensamiento era lo único que no podía sacar ce mi mente_

"Jacob _ - Ese era Sam que no dejaba de preocuparse por lo que ocurría – _Se cómo te sientes pero…"

"No tienes ni idea de cómo pueda sentirme_ – Gruñí en mi mente - _Déjame en paz"

"Emily habló con Bella, está muy mal; ni siquiera quería ir hoy a su acto de graduación"

"¿Y crees que yo estoy saltando de una pata?"

"Deberías hablarle antes de que sea tarde"

"¿Tarde?"_- Todo mi enojo quedó de lado; Sam estaba recostado en una roca del acantilado observando al horizonte, pero su mente me explicaba._

"Bella planea marcharse lejos antes que alguien note que retine algo más que líquidos en el vientre"

"No voy a permitir que Bella se aleje de mi_ - Exclame angustiado, estaba dolido sí, pero la amaba más que nada –_Dile a los chicos que nos veamos en mi casa, Sam"

"¿Estás seguro de lo que vas a hacer?"

"Si Bella va a pasar por esto no lo hará sola_" – Fue mi último pensamiento antes de salir de fase; estaba cerca de casa, me apresure a entrar omitiendo las preguntas de Billy y me cambie de ropa, tome un bolso metiendo lo primero que conseguía cuando salí ya tenía a todos los chicos haciendo un semicírculo frente a mi_

_- Sam nos contó lo que piensas hacer – Exclamó Quil de inmediato._

_- Que estupidez – Masculló Leah_

_-¡Si no vas ayudar, lárgate no te necesito! – Le grite enojado; ella bufó – Toma las llave del auto, espérenme en casa de Bella – Le di las llaves a Embry para que se fuera junto a Quil; Paul y Seth correrían en fase para así llegar primero. - ¿Crees conseguir a la abuela de Emily?_

_- Iré a decirle a ver si ella puede contactarla, luego los alcanzo – Dijo Sam marchándose. Leah, Jared y los demás se quedarían haciendo sus rondas en la reserva._

_Quil y Embry se marcharon al igual que Paul y Seth; entre nuevamente a casa y abrace a Billy, si las cosas salían bien no lo vería en un buen tiempo._

_- ¿A dónde vas hijo?_

_- Con Bella – Conteste y salí corriendo rumbo al garaje, encendí mi motocicleta el trafico en LaPush no es abundante y los pocos autos que habían los sorteaba con prisa; eran las dos y media, el acto de graduación estaba por terminar. Acelere sintiendo las finas gotas de llovizna caer sobre mi rostro. Solo me tomaron siete minutos llegar a la calle principal del pueblo la cual tome para dirigirme al gimnasio del instituto._

_Nunca había estado tan seguro de lo que haría; solo necesitaba que ella aceptara, que me aceptara para no separarme de su lado jamás. Derrape la moto al girar bruscamente para entrar en los terrenos del instituto y subirme a la calzada recortando así camino hacía el gimnasio sin disminuir velocidad. Escuche aplausos, gritos y vivas; de seguro el acto acababa de terminar; acelere un poco más tocando la corneta para llamar la atención de todos y detener la motocicleta junto a la entrada. _

_Adentro todo el mundo estaba de pie; había interrumpido las felicitaciones de los padres a sus hijos y ahora no había ni una persona que no me viera; incluso Bella me observaba. Las manos me temblaron ligeramente al recordar que esperaba un hijo del chupasangre; pero me dolía mucho más verla tan triste en, el que se supone, es un momento muy importante en su vida._

_Nuestras miradas se conectaron en solo un segundo en el que ella comprendió perfectamente lo que hacía ahí; me mordí el labio; quizás ni siquiera quería hablarme. Se giró dándome la espalda y abrazó a Charlie; su rostro estaba aturdido cuando sin aviso corrió hacía mi montándose en la motocicleta._

_La dicha en mi interior fue extraordinaria al sentir sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura; aceleré a todo lo que daba la motocicleta dejando atrás los murmullos de la gente y la incredulidad de Charlie; era increíble que solo un minuto hubiese bastado para que me viera, entendiera y decidiera… Apenas y creía que me aceptara._

_- Nos iremos lejos, Bella – Exclame en voz alta para que pudiera escucharme.- Juntos_

_- ¿Estás seguro? – Cuestionó aferrándose aun más a mi cintura._

_- Por supuesto – Acepte – Yo… Me duele muchísimo Bella; pero no importa nada ¡Te amo!_

Incluso esa vez, había sido totalmente sincero, lo primero que habíamos concordado en desde que iniciamos la relación era que seríamos sinceros ambos que confiaríamos totalmente el uno en el otro...

_Confianza_

Por lo visto Bella no sabía el significado de esa palabra.

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-*

Bella Swan

Logre zafarme del trabajo unos minutos antes, dejando a Mary y Ana encargadas de cerrar la zapatería. Diez minutos no son la gran cosa, pero me servían de mucho si de llegar primero que Jacob se trata y aun más hoy que me quede con el auto.

Pensé en prepararle algo rico para cenar y así pedirle perdón por mi desconfianza absurda; la verdad es que me sentía muy arrepentida porque Jacob nunca le había hecho daño a nadie, y aun menos me ha demostrado razón para dudar de su palabra, al contrario, con hecho me había enseñado que podía confiar en él ciegamente. Él ha estado ahí, solo para mí, para apoyarme en los momentos más difíciles, y le he pagado mal; debo pedirle perdón.

Abrí la puerta del departamento, no había nadie. Mire el reloj: siete y cuarto; supongo que Nessie estará por llegar; deje el bolso en la percha para la puerta y me dirigí a la cocina para preparar el plato favorita de Jake: Chuletas de cerdo con salsa de tomillo y limón. Pero me lleve un chasco:

- ¡Rayos! – Grite frustrada al aire; nosotros no solemos comprar chuletas, solo lo hacemos ante alguna ocasión especial. Mire entre las opciones habidas en el refrigerador, tampoco es que fueran muchas pero entre el común bistec y el filete de pollo me decidí por este ultimo; si, Filete de Pollo a las Tres Papas y Salsa Agridulce.

Me puse manos a la obra: descongele los filetes en el microondas y mientras tanto tome las papas y comencé a pelarlas. Mientras las ponía a hervir, me duche con prisa y volví a la cocina para hacer el puré con una parte de las papas, fritar el otro tercio y acomodar las que se quedarían asadas. Luego de preparar la salsa me termine de arreglar y volví a preparar el pollo; treinta minutos después la cena estaba lista, servida en tres platos en la mesa de centro de la sala. Mire el reloj nuevamente: Ocho y veinte.

No pude evitar preocuparme por Nessie; nunca se ha quedado hasta tarde en la calle; a más tardar a las 7:30 pm ella debí estar en casa a menos que estuviera con Jacob o conmigo ¿Estaría con él? No, me abrían avisado ¿Y si le pasó algo?

Negué con la cabeza para sacarme esas ideas de la mente y observe la comida; si no se daban prisa se enfriaría; fruncí el ceño y encendí el televisor haciendo zapping por los canales sin prestare atención a ninguno, no podía dejar de preocuparme por mi hija; diez minutos en zozobra bastaron para volver a la cocina, tomar el celular y ahí mismo, marcarle a Jacob; pero colgué de inmediato: debía dejar de ser tan paranoica ¿Qué podía pasarle a un Hombre Lobo y una Semi Vampira? Pero eso no me tranquilizó, al contrarío, mi mente comenzó a sacar imágenes, pensamientos y situaciones tan extremista como posibles. Hasta que repentinamente un nombre me hizo estremecer: Vulturi

Un escalofríos me recorrió por completo; hacía dos años que no pensaba en ese apellido y hacerlo ahora me aterraba; esos vampiros milenarios eran el principal motivo por el que prefería que Nessie siguiera ignorando sobre la existencia de los vampiros, porque en mi opinión, su ignorancia era una manera de protegerla de esos que hacía mucho tiempo había prometido buscarme para asegurarse que fuese convertida en vampiresa. Y quizás… quizás me habían encontrado y Nessie se había topado con ellos; quizás habían notado que era una Semi vampira que vivía con una humana y licántropo; quizás eso rompía alguna de sus normas vampíricas y…

¡NO! No podía pensar en esos monstruos cercar de mi bebe, no podía…

Saque el celular nuevamente, nueve menos cinco me informaba el reloj de este. Marque el numero de Jacob nuevamente pero la puerta se abrió antes de marcar la tecla de llamada.

- ¿Nessie? – Pregunte disponiéndome a salir de la cocina.

- No – Respondió Jacob, su voz era llana, sin expresión alguna; un tono que tenía mucho tiempo sin usar.

- ¿La niña no está contigo? – Pregunte olvidando momentáneamente la cena y mis disculpas.

- No ¿No está aquí? – Preguntó, negué con irritación, si estuviera en casa no le estaría preguntando por ella – Deja y la llamo – Dijo marcándole a su número con rapidez, se llevó el aparato al oído, los segundos en que el tono de repicar sonaba me parecieron de los más largos de mi vida.

La niña no contestó, Jacob refunfuñó una sarta de palabrotas y remarcó pero no fue necesario, Nessie entró con el celular en la mano.

- Si te contesto entrando al edificio te enojas porque gastas el saldo sin necesidad, y si no te contesto también te enojas.

- ¿Dónde estabas? – Le preguntó omitiendo su comentario

- Me tenías preocupada – Exclame casi a la vez que él.

- Se me fue el tiempo – Se excusó – Paseaba por el puerto con…

- ¿Y no pudiste avisar siquiera? – Le espetó Jacob, era obvio que seguía con el mal humor de la tarde porque él no es de regañarla.

- Jacob no le hables así – Le reprendí aunque yo había querido hacerle la misma pregunta.

- Yo… - Nessie no parecía muy segura de que contestar, su rostro se mostraba desconcertado por el tono de Jacob y la forma en que yo le había hablado luego.

- Por supuesto – Masculló Jake entre dientes, no había oído el intento de réplica de la niña porque se dirigía únicamente que a mí - ¿Entonces como quieres que le hable? ¿Qué la felicite?

- No, pero escúchate como nos estás hablando – Le respondí – Cálmate y luego conversamos.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Tampoco confías en que pueda tratar esto sin matar a alguien? – Abrí la boca incrédula

- ¡Deja de decir estupideces Jacob Black! – Grite

_No peleen por mi culpa_ – Pensé, de inmediato supe que era Nessie quien colocaba esas palabras en mi mente. La mire, su rostro estaba muy triste, Jacob también la miró y luego se fue a la cocina resoplando. Nessie se marchó a su habitación y yo me apresure a ir tras ella; estaba tirada en la cama boca abajo abrazada a la almohada.

- Lo siento linda – Le susurre, su mirada demostraba dolor como cada vez que Jacob y yo discutíamos; como cada vez que, con nuestras peleas, le recordábamos lo que había pasado hacía veinte meses, aquello por lo que se culpaba aunque siempre había intentado convencerla de que nadie había tenido la culpa.

- No discutan – Susurró en un sollozo seco – No por mi culpa – repitió

- No tienes la culpa de nada Nessie – Dije sentándome a su lado y abrazándola.

Me dolía verla de esa forma, me dolía saber que mi pequeña no superaba lo que había ocurrido en Phoenix y aun peor, que parecía que esta última semana le afectaba más que antes. Esta semana la escuchaba hablar en sueños, gritar con miedo.

Nessie se acurrucó en mi pecho sin dejar de sollozar. A veces me preguntaba si decirle la verdad sobre su ascendencia… sobre Edward, la ayudaría a superarlo, pero tenía miedo, miedo a preguntas que no sabría contestar; miedo a los Vulturi si se enteraban de ella al ingresarla al mundo vampiro. Pero también le temía a Edward si se enteraba de su hija a estas alturas, temía que quisiera reclamarla como suya, que quisiera que ella lo acompañara por donde fuera que estuviese viajando y la separara de mi sin que yo pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo.

Pero había otro motivo, más fuerte, que me pedía guardar silencio a pesar del trauma de Nessie: me aterraba pensar que, de enterarse que era semi vampira, mi pequeña tomara la decisión de dejar de vivir como humana y se dedicara a cazarlos por ahí; no podía concebir la idea de mi pequeña vuelta un monstruo; de que esa niña inocente que se estaba quedando dormida entre mis brazos, considerara la idea de vivir alimentándose de los humanos que la rodeaban.

No, no podía permitir que Nessie perdiera su humanidad, ni que lo considerara siquiera; aunque eso significara tener que ocultarle la verdad.

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**Ya ven: alguito de lo que pasó luego del final de La Chica Lobo; más adelante se irá viendo un poco más**

**El Próximo Capi se llama: _Cicatrices._.. ya verán porque :P Solo adelanto que vendrá algo que algunas han estado esperando n.n  
**

**Ahora, respuesta al Review de **_Mary1294_**:**

Me alegra que te guste el fics; y wow ¿En serio te lo leíste tan pronto? Es... Wow !!!

Ummm... Realmente yo no lo veo como que se esté enamorando; más bien le está tomando un cariño súper especial :D

**Ok, el próximo capi ya está en proceso y apenas lo tenga listo lo subo n.n**

**Ya saben, espero sus Reviews :)  
**

**Nos leemos pronto**

**Besos :D**


	6. Cicatrices

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Nuevamente se me cae la cara de verguenza por la tardanza**, **pero el lunes tengo que entregar mi proyecto de grado y defenderlo el viernes; por lo que no he tenido tiempo para nada que no sea eso :S parezco un zombie de lo poco que he dormido; pero ayer termine la redacción de la investigación por lo que me dedique a terminar el capitulo; sin embargo lamento decir que no por estar terminando con el proyecto tendré más tiempo de escribir, ya que el lunes de la próxima semana arriba comienzo con las pruebas de lapso y luego las de ingreso a la Uni :S pero no importa, prometo abrirme tiempo y no tardar tanto u.u**

**Sin nada más que decir, pues**

**¡A leer!  
**

**Capitulo 6: **_**Cicatrices**_

Edward Cullen

No había terminado de entrar al departamento que Alice había comprado para mi, cuando el celular repicó; lo tome del bolsillo trasero del pantalón dirigiéndome al sofá de cuero que daba de frente a una pared totalmente de vidrio, que dejaba ver a la perfección la panorámica de la ciudad.

- ¿Qué pasa Carlisle? – Pregunte de inmediato

- ¿Edward, podrías decirme si estuviste con alguien hoy? – Me preguntó con voz calma, aunque me pareció que sabía la respuesta.

- Alice – Mascullé sabiendo perfectamente que ella tenía que ver con la llamada.

- Si, Alice – Confirmó – Pero no pienses usarla como excusa para distraerme y no contestar a mi pregunta. – Suspire resignado.

- Si – Dije resignado – Conocí a alguien esta tarde.

- Alguien de nombre… - Insistió

- Nessie – Masculle no muy cómodo por ese absurdo interrogatorio.

- Nessie – Repitió Carlisle, pero no parecía decírmelo a mí sino informárselo a alguien más. Se creó un silencio extraño, estoy seguro que Carlisle escuchaba algo, me parecieron oír murmullos desde el otro extremo de la línea, pero hablaba tan bajo que no entendía.

- Carlisle…- Le llame ya arto del silencio.

- ¿Edward quien es Nessie? ¿Qué hiciste con ella?– Esa era Alice quien hablaba sumamente rápido; de seguro Carlisle le había pasado el celular.

- Alice, tu esposo es Jasper – Dije tajante dándole a entender de forma indirecta que si quería controlar la vida de alguien que no fuera la mía.

- No seas grosero – Me riñó – Contesta

- Es una joven que conocí hace poco más de una semana; estuvimos… ummm viendo aves – Ni loco le digo que me había comportado como un crio persiguiéndolas.

- ¿Y te comentó algo importante? – Apremió

- La acabo de conocer, ¿qué puede decirme?

- ¿Estás seguro?... bueno en fin, supongo que tienes razón – Agregó sin dejarme contestar - ¿Piensas volver a verla?

- ¿No lo has visto?

- Si - Afirmó – Aunque no tengo muy claro el día.

- El lunes – Conteste.

- ¿Tan pronto? – Su voz sonaba demasiado sorprendida y nerviosa; oí más murmullos del otro lado de la línea; de seguro el resto de la familia discutían al respecto.

"_Perfecto"_ – No pude evitar pensar sarcásticamente.

- No quise contestar al comentario de Alice, para mí el lunes no era pronto; estábamos a jueves y yo quería volver a verla lo antes posible; No, corrijo, yo no quería despegarme de ella ni un segundo.

- ¿Por qué me preguntas todo esto? – Inquirí - ¿Cuál es el interés?

- ¿Interés? – Preguntó – Ninguno, pura curiosidad… hablamos luego.

- Espera – La llame de inmediato

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Creo que Nessie es Semi Vampira – Alice se quedó en silencio unos segundos; podía apostar lo que fuera a que estaba boquiabierta.

- Interesante – Susurró y colgó; mire el celular extrañado ¿Solo eso diría? ¿Qué le pasa?

Estuve un par de horas viendo la ciudad, sin comprender la llamada anterior; y rememorando lo ocurrido horas atrás en el malecón. Hacía mucho tiempo que no me divertía tanto; hacía meses que no reía tan sinceramente, no desde que deje a la pequeña Allyson en Ohio.

Cuando el reloj marcó la media noche, me puse de pie dispuesto a salir de casa; quería cazar algunos animales para tener los ojos dorados para Nessie.

.-*.-.*-.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*-.*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*-.*.-*.-*.-*-*.-*.-*.-.-*.-*.-*.-.*.-*.-*.-.-*.-*.-*

Nessie Black

No es muy tarde, los rayos del sol, no muy altos, entraban por la ventana y me daban de lleno en el rostro; de seguro fue eso lo que me despertó, o quizás fuese el manotazo que me dio mamá cuando se dio la vuelta en la cama; no recuerdo bien a qué hora me quede dormida ni cuando ella se quedo en mi habitación a dormir, solo sé que yo estaba triste, sollozando por la pelea de ella y papá; y mamá me consoló largo rato, y luego no me acordaba.

Intente levantarme sin despertarla; la cama no es lo suficientemente grande para los dos, por suerte soy más ágil que la gente común; tenía hambre, ayer no cené, no comía nada desde la tarta y el té en el cafetín donde me conseguí con Edward.

Edward, me parecía algo así como un amigo; aunque realmente lo conocía muy poco. Con mi anormal crecimiento no he podido darme el gusto de estar mucho tiempo con la gente; mi primer amigo con quien jugaba al escondite a diario, todavía lo sigue jugando solo que ahora me daba por la cintura. Solo Steve ha estado conmigo desde que nos conocimos hacía un año; aunque él creía que _Nessie _era la hermana mayor la niña que fue su amiga entonces.

El día de ayer había sido muy divertido para mí y me hacía pensar en lo divertido que sería el próximo encuentro con ese chico; la verdad es que me agradaba aunque había cosas raras en él: su tacto helado era una de esas cosas, pero sobre todo eran los latidos de su corazón, simplemente no podía oírlos ni siquiera cuando me acunó contra su pecho en el callejón y solo podía pensar en dos excusas para eso:

O su corazón latía muy suavemente, o no latía. Casi me carcajee al pensar esto último: las personas necesitan un corazón latente para poder vivir, eso lo había leído en los libros de biología que llevaba papá al instituto.

Me dispuse a salir de la habitación pero primero le dirigí una ojeada a mamá; Tenía rastro de lágrimas en sus mejillas, me quedé estática ¿Por qué había llorado? ¿Abría discutido con papá luego que me durmiera? ¿Por eso se había quedado a dormir en mi cuarto? ¿Pero porque no lo había escuchado?... O sería que papá se había enojado nuevamente y… ¡NO! El prometió que no volvería a suceder, me dio su palabra…y yo no había vuelto a… No, no puede ser eso.

Y como fuese, ninguna de las dos opciones me gustaba, miré de nuevo a mamá, llevaba su pijama con el que la había visto al llegar ayer a casa, yo en cambio no me había cambiado.

- Nessie – Escuché el susurró de papá desde su habitación, se oía serio a pesar de lo bajo que había hablado, seguro para no despertar a mamá. Salí de mi habitación en su encuentro, aun sin saber lo que había ocurrido.

- ¿Si? – Mi voz sonó baja, mientras entraba sin tocar, temerosa a algún regaño o algo. Papá estaba sentado en su cama, con la espalda apoyada al cabezal; palmeó el colchón frente a si para indicarme que me sentara, obedecí, su rostro era serio, con el ceño fruncido y un temblor ligero en las manos que intentaba disimular.

- Nessie – Dijo con voz seria en plan de reprimenda - ¿Cómo puedes pensar que le hice daño a Bella?

_¡Maldito don! ¡Maldito don! ¡MALDITO DON! _No deje de repetirme, pero me detuve de repente, no fuera que papá también viera eso y se enojara por mi vocabulario muy parecido al suyo.

- Yo… tu… ella… - Comencé a balbucear sin saber realmente que decirle, como explicarme. Al final solo masculle – Ustedes discutieron por mi… tú estabas muy enojado… mamá estuvo llorando y yo… tuve miedo – Solloce – Tuve miedo que perdieras nuevamente el control por mi culpa.

El enojo de papá desvanecía a cada palabra mía y al terminar tomó mi mano y me haló hacía si para abrazarme, olía feo, como siempre, y su piel caliente hacía contraste con la fría mía, pero no comente nada.

- La discusión ayer entre tu mamá y yo no comenzó porque llegaras tarde sin avisar – Me dijo aunque ya no estaba molesto, su tristeza era tangible y quizás también dolido por lo que había pensado – Tu no tuviste la culpa de lo que ocurrió en Phoenix – Susurró, mi mejilla descansaba sobre su pecho desnudo y la suya en mi cabello, cuando habló de nuevo, su voz estaba quebrada – Fui… fui yo, yo perdí el control, yo me volví como loco, YO soy el único culpable cariño, quítate de la mente que tú tienes alguna responsabilidad, porque no es así, ni tampoco la tienes en la discusiones que Bella y yo pudiéramos tener.

- Pero… - Trate de replicar, él me chitó muy bajito, casi con suavidad.

- Pequeña, de lo único que deber culparte es de hacer mi vida, y la de tu madre, más alegre y llevadera, ¿Te arrepientes de eso?

- ¡Por supuesto que no! - Exclame de inmediato sonriendo de lado; estuvimos en silencio unos diez minutos hasta que me separe de él, nunca me ha gustado estar mucho tiempo cerca de su piel caliente, pero no me aleje después de todo era mi papito, y me hacía sentir bien… quizás….

Quizás fuese este el momento de cumplirle mi palabra a Edward y hablar con él.

- Papá…

- Nessie… - Reímos ante la sincronía.- ¿Qué pasa linda? – Preguntó cediéndome la palabra. Negué frenética la cabeza.

- Nada – Dije con sonrisa inocente, él arqueó una ceja con incredulidad; pero toda mi decisión se había desvanecido en un solo segundo, mejor esperaba a que mamá también estuviese - ¿Qué quieres decirme?

- ¿Cómo era eso de que Bella estaba llorando? – Me preguntó con la mirada fija en el edredón, como avergonzado.

- Esta dormida, pero tiene rastros de lagrimas en el rostro, aunque son tenues… Creí que habían discutido más – Dije apenada.

- Si, lo sé – Susurró pensativo.

Se hizo otro silencio mientras pensaba en lo que me esperaba ese día: en general, la mañana de los viernes (Ahora que papá había terminado el instituto y había vacaciones en la universidad) eran para pasarla con mis padres, y las tardes solo con mamá; pero esta mañana no era precisamente de las más alegres; si algo odiaba de mis padres era cuando se enojaban entre si, porque eso significaba uno, dos o tres días en los que ambos se trataban fríamente, así luego, cada uno por su lado, se muriera de tristeza por su comportamiento, una tristeza que yo sentía y detestaba.

- ¿Puedo salir luego de desayunar? – Pregunte de pronto.

- ¿Qué? – Inquirió, lo había tomado desprevenido. Repetí la pregunta - ¿A dónde?

- No sé, por ahí – Conteste – Quizás al campo aquel fuera de la ciudad, el que usas cuando quieres estar solo.

- ¿Quieres estar sola?

- ¡No!... bueno, si- Acepte, en parte era mentira, en parte no - Quiero pensar en algo

- Esta bien, no veo por no puedas ir – Dijo al fin – Pero si quieres hablar…

- Tranquilo papá, es una tontería – Asegure sonriéndole intentando que me creyera.

- Bien, ve a bañarte mientras preparo el desayuno.

- ¡Gracias! – Salte abrazándolo efusivamente, él rió devolviéndome el abrazo.

- Antes de irte, le avisas a Bella

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*

Bella Swan

Nessie me despertó, pero fue tan rápida que apenas y entendí el porqué: saldría a dar un paseo hasta el medio día, o algo así. Me estire y bostece recordando que me había quedado a dormir con mi pequeña. No había terminado de desperezarme cuando la puerta se abrió, pero solo entró la cabeza de Jacob, como para asegurarse que estuviera despierta.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunte quizás con más brusquedad de la que hubiera querido.

- Te traigo el desayuno – me dijo sonriente, pasando por completo; traía una bandeja con panquecas y jugo de naranja.

- ¿Por qué? – Cuestione, no era la primera vez que me consentía de esa forma, pero considero que en estos momentos no se explicaba.

- Estuviste llorando – Explicó sentándose en la cama de Nessie, frente a mí, colocando la bandeja en medio de los dos – Y me detestaría si es por mi culpa.

Me estremecí, si había llorado, pero no por nuestra discusión sino por la impotencia que sentía al ver a Nessie sufriendo por lo que nuestra discusión le había recordado; lloraba por no ser capaz de decirle la verdad, SU verdad, cuando quizás esta podía ayudarla a entender muchas cosas sobre ella misma.

- Hace dos años te hice una promesa Bella - Continuó – Que no pienso romper, por eso te pido perdón si…

- ¡Perdóname tu a mi Jacob! – Estalle de pronto – Tú no has roto tu promesa. A cambio de eso yo te pago desconfiando de ti, desconfiando cuando me has demostrado que eres un gran hombre, tú no serías capaz de algo como eso, ya no…

Me calló con un beso, fue agresivo en un principio, pero luego se tornó sensual, pasional, sus labios acoplados a los míos, moviéndose a ese rápido ritmo me hacían estremecer. Le correspondí con la misma intensidad que él me transmitía tomando su mejilla ardiente entre mis manos; su lengua se enlazaba con la mía creando un delicioso contraste de temperaturas.

Nos separamos cuando, al intentar acercarme aun más a él, casi vuelco la bandeja. Jake se rió sujetando el vaso; tomó los cubiertos y picó un trozo de panquecas para dármelo en la boca;

- Tu cena anoche estuvo deliciosa, lamento que no pudiéramos comerla todos juntos – Se lamentó acercándome la panquecas, apenas lo olí supe que no era eso lo que me provocaba, no lo comería. Le aparte de mi cara la mano con que sujetaba el tenedor, me puse de pie para no tropezar de nuevo la bandeja y me puse frente a él.

- No es panquecas lo que se me antoja ahora – Le susurre al oído, él no necesito más que eso: al instante ya la bandeja estaba sobre la mesita de noche de Nessie y yo sobre él, en la cama, mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja, mientras mis manos recorrían su cuerpo, y las suyas hacían lo propio con el mío.

- Aquí no, es la cama de Nessie – Recordé de pronto deteniéndome, debíamos respetarle su espacio a Reneesme, y él, por supuesto, estuvo de acuerdo; me tomó de la cintura y me llevó cargada hasta nuestra habitación, donde me depositó sobre la cama y se alargó para llegar a mi boca besándome con suavidad, le respondí de inmediato, mordiéndole juguetonamente cuando detuvo el beso y se alejó, en cambio bajó hasta mis pies, y subió poco a poco la pierna derecha del pantalón del pijama dejándole ver la mía donde tres gruesas y bien marcadas cicatrices, la atravesaban de forma paralela, desde el lado externo de mi rodilla hasta la parte interna del tobillo; había otras tres cicatrices más pequeñas que, paralelas unas de otras, cruzaban las tres anteriores.

Jacob las miró con dolor, esa mirada era el motivo por el que, hasta para dormir, usaba pantalón largo y ya no tenía faldas: me atormentaba que Jacob se torturara a sí mismo con la culpa de algo que simplemente se había escapado de su control.

_Elegir la casa de Renee en Phoenix para vivir un tiempo mientras decidíamos que hacer, no había sido mala idea; era una suerte que mi madre no la hubiese vendido; aunque tener que vivir evitando que los vecinos notaran que estábamos allí, era muy complicado, sin embargo preferible a que nos vieran, y llamaran a Renee ya que esta vendría a ver y le avisaría a Charlie._

_Reneesme jugaba en su coche con un peluche que Seth le había obsequiado esta mañana por su segundo mes de vida. Era sorprenderte cuán rápido crecía, solo dos meses y ya caminaba y decía alguna palabra, tal como una niña de año y medio. Mire el reloj en la pared, nueve y media, Jacob debía estar por llegar de la calle. A pesar de todo cuanto estire mi fondo universitario y de las ayudas de Billy, él vendía algunas artesanías que aprendió hacer de niño y así conseguir algo de dinero._

_Me senté junto a Nessie, como él la llamaba, y la tome en brazos; la niña rió y se puso a jugar con mi mano mientras yo suspiraba: odiaba vivir escondida, dependiendo del dinero de otros; cuatro meses así ya era más que suficiente, necesitaba conseguir una casa, un trabajo, rehacer por completo mi vida teniendo en cuenta mi nueva situación como madre._

_Separe rápidamente mi mano de Reneesme al sentir un dolor agudo en uno de mis dedos, me había mordido de nuevo: A la niña le gustaba morder mis manos cuando me descuidaba, por eso Jacob casi no la cargaba, para evitar problemas._

_- No debes hacerle eso a mamá Reneesme – Le dije – A mami le duele – La bese y ella sonrió alegre cuando la puerta se abrió y rápidamente entró Jacob cerrándola tras de sí, parecía algo enojado._

_- ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunte dejando a la niña nuevamente en el coche._

_- Veinticinco dólares nada mas – Fue su única respuesta – Lo siento Bella_

_- No tienes que disculparte, has hecho bastante ya – Él bufó discrepando, acercándose a Nessie para revolverle el cabello. Fui a la cocina a recalentarle algo de lasagna para que cenara, lo vi tomarla en brazos antes de entrar en la cocina; la niña lloró al principio, pero luego comenzó a reírse con los juegos de Jacob, no me preocupe, siempre era así. Suspire metiendo el plato en el microondas, no solo la situación económica era difícil, las cosas entre nosotros también lo estaban, a pesar de que él trataba a Nessie con mucho cariño, y de que decía que no le importaba de quien fuese hija, yo no sentía que fuese justo tenerlo amarrado a nosotras, por lo que me negaba a rehacer nuestra relación de pareja, y sin embargo ahí estaba Jacob para mi negándose a marcharse, negándose a dejarme sola a pesar de todo. Era cruel tenerlo a mi lado esperando por mí, pero soy demasiado egoísta._

_Saque el plato del microondas cuando este indicó que ya estaba listo, lo siguiente sucedió tan solo en un segundo: un grito, un llanto y un gruñido… deje caer el plato haciéndolo añicos, ¿pero que podía importarme ese pedazo de porcelana? Corrí a la sala viendo con horror como un lobo de pelaje rojizo gruñía frente a Nessie quien a pesar de ser una bebe, se encontraba de pie, lo más estable que podía, enseñando sus pequeños colmillos con ferocidad, su rostro no era el de una bebe, al contrario, causaba temor,_

_- ¡Jacob! – Exclame en un hilo de voz horrorizada, sin saber que hacer; él miró en dirección a mi; pude ver la parte superior de su pata delantera izquierda (que en forma humana se suponía era su hombro izquierdo) donde había una mordedura por donde brotaba su sangre. Comprendí en un segundo lo que ocurría: Nessie lo había mordido y él había reaccionado por instinto, pero estaba demasiado cerca de la niña, di un paso adelante sin quitarle la vista de encima, el gruñó advirtiéndome que no me acercara pero no dejaba de ver a Nessie, no había nada de humano en sus ojos y su mirada._

_Reneesme gruñó, Jacob aulló furioso, no había que ser Alice para saber lo que vendría luego; con valor sacado del cielo sabrá donde corrí hacía la niña tomándola en brazos justo cuando Jacob se abalanzó sobre ella; el dolor en mi pierna fue desgarrante, sentía la sangre deslizarse por mi piel, pero yo solo podía correr arrastrando la pierna derecha; las lagrimas corrían por mis mejillas debido al dolor y Nessie se retorcía entre mis manos chillando, gruñendo, gritando; sus ojos se habían vuelto oscuros como el carbón._

_Jacob nos cortó el paso hacia la salida, retrocedí aferrándome a Nessie de forma que no pudiera soltarse, y al mismo tiempo, que no pudiera tener a disposición de su boca mi piel._

_- Jacob – Solloce suplicante – Por favor…_

_Pero él aulló de nuevo, el maldito instinto lo había cegado por completo; cojee con prisa al verle adelantar hacía mi, él me siguió, pero me metí en el baño intentando cerrar la puerta pero un nuevo zarpazo me alcanzó igualmente en la pierna derecha. Caí al suelo soltando a Nessie y termine de entrar arrastrándome y serrando la puerta tras de mí._

_- Comia – Pidió Nessie viendo la sangre que brotaba a raudales de mi pierna – tego ambe – Me mordí el labio con la respiración agitada y las lagrimas a raudales; escuche un zarpazo a la puerta que me hizo sobresaltarme, y me asegure de pasar los seguros._

_- Nessie, mami está mal no… no la muerdas – Le suplique entre lagrimas – Por favor… la sangre no es comida ¡AHH! – Grite por un nuevo zarpazo en la puerta. La niña se acercó con paso inestable a mí y puso sus manos en mi pierna, luego se las llevó a la boca, la detuve – ¡No es comida! - Solloce_

_Ella me miró enseñando sus colmillos sin sacarse la mano de la boca, la tome en brazos y la abrace con fuerza, escuchando como la mesa era destrozada. Era increíble que esto estuviera pasando._

Pero todo eso había quedado en el pasado, como un negro capitulo que estaba intentando arrancar del libro de mi memoria, y sobre todo, no tenía porque opacar el momento que vivía justo ahora.

Jacob posó sus labios cobre una de las cicatrices, no pude evitar estremecerme cuando una a una las recorrió con sus labios y solo cuando terminó subió al encuentro de mi boca, pero yo, con dedos trémulos, temblorosos por la excitación, lo detuve acariciando en su hombro izquierdo donde descansaba una cicatriz en forma de media luna, muy parecida a la de mi muñeca, solo que considerablemente más pequeña; en comparación con el resto de su cuerpo, esta era fría al tacto y poseía cierto brillo plateado. Eso era como una especie de antesala o ritual nuestro antes de hacer el amor.

- Perdóname – Susurré besándole el lugar donde Nessie había dejado su marca, mi aliento le golpeaba, haciendo que no pudo reprimir un jadeo que me excitó.

- Solo si tú me perdonas – Susurró, mis labios se unieron nuevamente a la piel de su hombro, mordisqueándola juguetonamente, jugando con mis manos que recorrían su espalda desnuda haciéndole que se arqueara disminuyendo la ya de por si escasa distancia entre nuestros cuerpos. ¡Como me fascina tener ese control sobre su cuerpo! _Sobre él_.

Sus grandes manos encontraron el borde de mi blusa, y se escurrieron por debajo de ella, acariciando mi abdomen a un suave ritmo. Su mano derecha subió lentamente. Mi respiración se hacía cada vez más agitada y entrecortada. Necesitaba de él. Cerré mis ojos para concentrarme únicamente en sus caricias.

- Jake – Gemí, al sentir su mano masajeando mí pecho. Su otra mano se había detenido. Concentrándose completamente en el trabajo de la derecha. - Jake, Jake – Se cuánto le gusta que gima su nombre.

- Bella – sentí su aliento en mi cara y eso hizo que suspirara. – Abre los ojos.

Hice lo que él me pidió. Y me encontré con sus ojos negros, mirándome intensamente.

Sonrió traviesamente y su boca atrapo la mía en un beso pasional. Su mano que antes estaba en mi pecho bajo hasta mi trasero y lo atrajo más hacia él, lo que me permitió sentir su excitación a través del pantalón. Eso me éxito mucho. Mientras la mano izquierda se encargó de sacarme la blusa por encima de la cabeza. Y tirarla por alguna parte de la habitación.

Me había quedado dormida con el brazier, cosa rara en mí, y este quedó al descubierto enseñando sus encajes negros; como pude me recosté a la cama con él sobre mí, mis manos masajearon su pecho, poniéndole especial atención en sus pezones, excitándole aun más; y excitándome a mí también al sentir endurecer su miembro.

Llevó sus manos a mi espalda para desabrocharme el brazier; pero yo no lo dejé caer, sino que sonreí con picardía metiendo mis manos por dentro de sus calzoncillos de dormir, sintiendo su miembro, sonreí aun más haciéndole caricias de forma circular con las yemas de mis dedos.

Esta vez fue su turno de gemir sutilmente, su rostro estaba complacido por mis caricias; me detuve haciéndole exasperarse, dejando caer mi brazier completamente, pero Jacob no fue a por mí de inmediato, observó mis senos descubiertos con lujuria, antes de besar cada centímetro de piel que tenía al descubierto, excitando cada poro con sus labios y lengua, mientras sus manos nuevamente se movían por mi cuerpo, quitándome los pants con suma prisa, si que estaba urgido, pero no me molestaba, yo estaba aun más necesitada de sentir a Jacob en mi.

Se quitó los calzoncillos sin dejar de besarme, dejando nuestros cuerpos totalmente desnudos al contacto del otro; su piel cálida estaba ardiendo de pasión, era magnifico sentirle.

Jacob se sentó a horcajadas sobre mis caderas, tomando mis manos y comenzando a besarlas subiendo hasta uno de los hombros para pasar después al pecho, se deleitó acariciando con sus labios cada centímetro y mirando cómo me contraía por el placer.

Justo en este momento previo al éxtasis total, nada podía complacerme más que Jacob, nada que no fueran sus caricias podía ocupar mi mente, solo el placer de sentirlo en los puntos clave, de tener su cabello largo entre mis manos y su boca recorriendo mi cuerpo en toda su extensión; su miembro entrando en mí con rápidos movimientos me hacía sentir completa.

Cuando todo terminó, nos dejamos caer en la cama, él se arregló a mi lado para no dejar que su peso me lastimara, pero no me soltó, me mantuvo a su lado con un delicado abrazo. Monté la mitad del cuerpo sobre el suyo, y alcé el rostro para alcanzar con su boca con mis labios y besarle con suavidad.

-Te amo – Susurró separándose un poco de mi, sonreí haciendo que su sonrisa se ensanchara aun más

- Me encanta cuando dices eso – Comenté pensativa, para besarle nuevamente y exclamar - Yo te amo aun más Jake.

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*

Edward Cullen

¡Diablos!

¡Diablos!

¡Diablos! ¡Diablos! ¡Y mil veces diablos!

No podía dejar de maldecir mi suerte al ver la ciudad desde el enorme panel de vidrio que representaba toda la pared este del departamento que Alice había comprado para mí; afuera el día estaba soleado por completo, los rayos del sol llegaban a cada rincón de la calle, cada centímetro; pero lo que realmente maldecía no era al astro, sino el efecto que este ejercía sobre mi piel, haciendo que en estos momentos la habitación tuviese destellos de colores cuyo origen era mi pecho.

Y tenía que ser precisamente hoy, hoy que es lunes y podía ver a Nessie tras tan largo fin de semana, parecía que hasta el clima estaba en mi contra; no había ni un solo indicio de nube ¡Ni uno! Que pudiera ocultar, de un momento a otro al astro. Gruñí con frustración, tenía que conseguir alguna forma de llegar al parque y estar allí con ella sin despertar sospechas de las personas a nuestro alrededor.

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*

Jacob Black

- ¿Segura que no tendrás problemas? – Preguntó Bella corriendo por la sala en busca de su bolso, el reloj marcaba un cuarto para la una, lo que significa que mientras limpiábamos el departamento, se nos hizo tarde para el trabajo.

- Tranquila mamá, yo les llevo el almuerzo cuando esté listo – Dijo ella sonriendo alegre – Papá dejaste las llaves del auto junto a la estufa – Me informó al darse cuenta que no las conseguía bajo los cojines del sofá.

- ¡Gracias linda! – Exclamé corriendo por las llaves, aproveche de echar una ojeada a lo que se cocía y exclame volviendo a la sala.- Deja que el pollo se cueza otros veinte minutos. Vamos Bella – Sonreí al ver que me esperaba lista en la puerta; bese a Nessie en la frente y salí disparado hacía el coche, si no había cola apenas Bella llegaría a tiempo a la zapatería, pero yo no tendría esa suerte, casi podía oír el discurso de mi jefe, quien sabe, quizás y esta vez si me amenaza con suspenderme el permiso para faltar la semana que iríamos a Forks.

- ¡Date prisa Jake! – Exclamó Bella cuando la deje frente a la zapatería, me lanzó un beso de despedida al salir del auto, reanude la marcha, solo me tomaría otros diez minutos si no había tráfico, pero no tuve tanta suerte, me tomó quince.

Mi jefe, un hombre rudo de esos que dan como primera impresión la visión del cavernícola más primitivo de la historia, me esperaba en la entrada con cara de pocos amigos.

- ¿Pasa algo jefe? – Pregunte al bajarme del auto, haciéndome el desentendido.

- ¿Qué horas son estas de llegar, Black?

- ¿Va a retarme por quince minutos cuando yo ni tuve chance de almorzar? – Me hice la víctima – Vamos, creí que sería más compresivos con sus empleados.

- Me tiene sin cuidado Black, debes aprender a ordenar tu tiempo para que… - Me recosté a la pared escuchando todo el discurso, ya me lo sabía de memoria: si no era por llegar tarde, era por tomarme un descanso o alguna otra cosa; pero nunca pasaba de un aburrido discurso, él mismo lo decía: soy su mejor mecánico. Estuvo cerca de diez minutos habla y habla - … Si sigues así, voy a tener que suspenderte el permiso ¿estás claro?

- Por supuesto señor, no volverá a ocurrir _ Asegure de inmediato, él asintió y me dejó ir a cambiarme para ponerme la braga de seguridad, suerte que hoy no tengo mucho trabajo, solo desmontar una caja y cambiar un par de bujías por lo que quería darme prisa y terminar con eso de una buena vez; pero no había terminado de subirme la cremallera de la braga cuando llegaron a mis oídos murmullos de emoción provenientes del área del taller.

Decidí salir aun sin terminar de arreglarme, y no me fue difícil descubrir el motivo por el que todos mis compañeros habían dejado sus tareas para mirar y cuchichear como imbéciles. No pude evitar el fuego subir por mi columna: todos esos depravados estaban de desnudaban a Nessie con la mirada, e incluso le lanzaban piropos y comentarios desagradables.

La niña vestía con Jeans negro a mitad de la pantorrilla, su blusa blanca, sencilla, tenía una gran mariposa de color azul celeste en medio, y su cinturón, zapatillas y el cintillo que evitaba que su cabello suelto cayera sobre sus ojos, también eran celeste. En una mano, llevaba lo que debía ser mi almuerzo y en la otra mano el de Bella mientras que de su hombro colgaba su abrigo.

- El que no vuelva a lo suyo en medio segundo, le parto los huesos – Exclame sacado de quicio por su forma de verla, en especial porque no es la primer vez que lo hacen. Se produjo un murmullo de descontento pero ninguno se atrevió a enfrentarme, por suerte el jefe estaba en la oficina administrativa haciendo quien sabe que.

- Vamos Jake, no te pongas agresivo – Dijo Steve, el único del taller con quien mantengo una relación cordial, más que eso es mi mejor amigo en Boston. Gruñí y él me ignoro - ¿Como estas Nessie?

- Bien, gracias – Contesto ella educadamente – aquí tienes Jake, - Me tendió el almuerzo – Te metí una manzana por si te da hambre a mitad de la tarde.

- Gracias linda – Le agradecí tomándolo, y pregunte - ¡Vas a estar toda la tarde en casa?

- En realidad había pensado en salir un rato - "¿_Puedo?"_ Me pregunto mentalmente, fruncí el ceño.

- Habla con Bella – Dije sencillamente, ella asintió y se despidió de mi con un beso en la mejilla al igual que con Steve. Para luego marcharse.

- Ya me gustaría que mi novia tuviera una hermana que me trajera el almuerzo – Comento con falsa tristeza, me reí; por eso era que me llevaba bien con el: no andaba con comentarios inapropiados.

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*

Nessie Black

Me despedí de papa y de Steve y salí a la calle, en solo un segundo ya mi abrigo estaba sobre mí, y yo corría como si alguien me persiguiera; es divertido ver la cara de preocupación de las personas a las que le pasaba por un lado, supongo que por eso me gusta ir así a todos lados; aunque claro, si pudiera correr tan rápido como para que ni siquiera me vieran, estaría muchísimo mejor.

Sonreí, hacia un par de semanas que no veía a Steve; de todos los compañeros de papa él es el único que siempre me ha caído bien y por eso hemos sido muy buenos amigos, además, me encantaba que siempre anduviese alegre, haciendo bromas para divertir a los demás. Hacía mucho tiempo que no pasaba largo rato con él, sin embargo no puedo negar que esos momentos eran más que agradables, siempre me contagiaba de su buen humor.

Estuve pensando un poco en él, tenía veintiuno, y tras la muerte de su papa hacia un año, había abandonado sus estudios de ingeniería mecánica, para dedicarse por completo a trabajar en el taller y conseguir el dinero para ayudar a su madre a mantener su nivel de vida, sin embargo, siempre he pensado que en vez de meterse al taller hubiese iniciado una carrera de modelo o actor: tiene muy buen cuerpo, y su cabello rubio con ojos azules cuadraba perfectamente en el perfil del protagonista de serie televisiva o películas que yo veía. En fin, Steve es muy agradable, y es el único chico con el que, además de Edward, he entablado una amistad.

Me tomó unos cinco minutos llegar frente a la zapatería, pero normalice mi paso media cuadra antes para que mamá no me preguntara; sin embargo, dejar de correr para empezar a caminar no hizo que las personas dejaran de mirarme: no es nada común ver en verano a una joven con abrigo de invierno, mucho menos si se está a pleno medio día.

Me acerqué a la puerta, escuchado sin comprender exactamente a lo que se refería, a Ana, la amiga de mamá:

"_Entonces me hiciste caso, Bella"_

"_Algo así, pero no por el motivo que me propusiste… Jacob me perdonó antes"_

"_Asi que solo fue la consumación de la reconciliación" – _Le respondió Ana- "_Claro, no había mejor forma: tú y él, sin Nessie…"_

Se calló al verme entrar con el seño fruncido ¿Qué hicieron papá y mamá sin mí? La fulminé con la mirada, ella siempre me ha caído muy mal, y no es secreto que el sentimiento es mutuo; en cambio Mary al verme, me saludó con una sonrisa agradable desde el lugar donde atendía a un cliente.

Me apresure a irme hasta el fondo de la tienda para que, alejada del sol, pudiera quitarme la capucha del abrigo.

- No que me moleste, pero creí que tardarías un poco más – Comentó mamá alegre de haberse equivocado.

- No quise quedarme mucho en el taller – Comenté, Ana aprovechó a un cliente para alejarse de nosotras.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Steve no estaba?

- Si, pero los demás andaban muy desagradables – Dije tendiéndole su almuerzo – Te traje una manzana por si te da hambre luego.

- Gracias pequeña – Sonrió dándome un beso en la mejilla con agradecimiento, sonreí y pregunte luego con cierta intriga.

- ¿De qué hablaba Ana antes de que llegara, mamá? – Mi voz era baja, para asegurarme de que solo ella me oyera.

- ¿Escuchaste? – Preguntó casi atragantada con su saliva, asentí – De nada Nessie, eh… cosas de grandes.

- Ya soy grande – Hice un puchero cruzándome de brazo – ¡Soy más alta que tú!

- Estarás grande cuando tengas la edad de tu papá – Me respondió – Y solo son cinco centímetros – Repetí el puchero, pero ella solo se rió; Mary llegó hasta nosotras para saludarme mejor, ya que había cerrado su venta.

- Hola Nessie, cuánto tiempo – No espero que le devolviera el saludo cuando exclamó en dirección a mamá – La dueña viene en media hora y si ve comida cerca de sus zapatos te va a poner de patitas en la calle.

- ya vuelvo – Exclamó dirigiéndose a la trastienda para almorzar, recordé que debía pedirle permiso, cuando hubo cruzado la puerta.

- ¿Cómo has estado Nessie? – Me preguntó Mary sentándose en los asientos que eran para los clientes, la imite: a la una de la tarde, en lunes, la clientela no es lo que se dice abundante.

- Bien, gracias – Sopese lo que diría luego y pregunte - ¿Sabes porque Ana se calló cuando llegue? - Se encogió de hombros.

- No sé, hablaba con Bella – Le dirigió una rápida mirada a la otra chica quien lo notó, terminó de despachar al cliente dejándonos a las tres solas, y se acercó a mí.

- ¿Acaso andan hablando de mi? – Preguntó, fruncí el seño: no me gusta su tono.

- ¿De qué hablabas con mi hermana? – Fui directa.

- Acerca de las ventajas que tendría con Jacob si no estuvieras tu siempre como pegoste. – Me puse de pie enojada, Mary también se paró y se metió entre las dos:

- Ana…- La previno – Bella te ha dejado claro que no te metas en esto.

- ¿Y qué? Cuando este más tiempo con su bombón indio, me lo va agradecer – Apreté los puños me molestaba que se refiriera de esa forma a papá, pero aun más me desquiciaba que me tratase como si fuese un estorbo para él y mamá.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – Pregunte entre dientes.

- A que Jake y Bella deben reprimirse siempre porque está tu allí… ¡Les estorbas Nessie, entiéndelo de una buena vez! – Lo dijo con todas sus letras, me abalancé sobre ella empujándola, haciendo que se callera sobre una pequeña mesita de madera donde suelen colocar los zapatos que son para que los clientes se los prueben; tenía ganas de golpearla, y de llorar al mismo tiempo.

- ¡Bella! – La llamó Mary de inmediato cuando Ana se levantó, juro que si me golpea no responderé de mi fuerza - ¡Bella!

- ¡Quien te crees, estúpida! – Intentó manotearme pero Mary se interpuso alejándola de mí, obviamente queriendo evitar una pelea mayor

- ¡BELLA DATE PRISA! – Gritó Mary, escuché a mamá dejando su almuerzo y apresurándose en salir.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Corrió hacía Ana ayudando a Mary a tranquilizarla.

- Si tu hermana vuelve a ponerme una mano encima… - Dejó la frase incompleta para marcar la amenaza, mamá me miró y luego a ella, lo que aproveche para enseñarle mis colmillos de forma amenazante: no le tengo miedo, así que lo intente.

- Ya, cálmate Ana – Le pidió mamá.

- ¡Ella me provocó! – Exclame indignada porque mamá estuviese clamando a su amiga, me sentía enojada y al mismo tiempo, las lagrimas de tristeza por las palabras de Ana se agolpaban en mis ojos luchando por salir. Puse en mente de mamá todo lo que había ocurrido, todo lo que me había dicho; y de inmediato su mirada hacía Ana se endureció, y giró a verme con dulzura.

- Tu no estorbas en ningún sitio Nessie – Comenzó respondiendo a mi principal inquietud – Y mucho menos a Jacob y a mí, jamás lo harás

- ¿De verdad? – Pregunte insegura.

- ¡Esto es increíble! – Exclamó Ana bufando, alejándose de Mary para que la dejara tranquila - ¡No puedo creer que permitas que tu vida amorosa dependa de esa forma de ella, Bella!

- Mi vida con mi familia NO ES ASUNTO TUYO – Exclamó mamá molesta – Somos amigas, bien, pero te agradecería que dejes de meterte en lo que no te concierne.

- Bien, como quieras – Dijo con el orgullo herido – Pero que vuelva a tocarme nada más… - Bufó enojada pateando la mesita sobre la que había caído, reí internamente sin que mamá me viera, por la forma en que ella la había puesto en su lugar.

- Si quieren vallan a la trastienda – Dijo Mary – Cualquier cosa, yo te cubro Bella.

Ella asintió y ambas nos fuimos a la trastienda, una habitación no muy grande, sin ventanas con tan solo una mesa sobre la que había un microondas, un sofá para tres, un pequeño refrigerador y una puerta que dirigía al baño. Me senté en el sofá mientras que mamá tomaba su almuerzo que había dejado sobre la mesa, y se sentó junto a mí.

- Ya sé lo que ocurrió, pero no debiste empujar a Ana, pudiste lastimarla seriamente

- Lo sé – Dije aunque creo que no estoy demasiado arrepentida. – Estaba muy enojada.

- ¿Quieres? – Me señaló el envase, negué pensativa - ¿Segura? – Insistió sacando un poco de arroz con el tenedor y poniéndomelo frente a la boca, tipo "_el avioncito"_; vacilé, pero al ver su insistencia comí el bocado, ella sonrió y suspiró – Ana no sabe lo que dice, linda.

- ¿Segura? – Pregunte preocupada.

- Por supuesto – Vi la sinceridad en toda su expresión – Y si no me crees puedes preguntarle a Jacob, él te dirá lo mismo que yo: que eres lo mejor que nos ha pasado en la vida. – Asentí sabiendo que no es necesario hablar con papá; la abrace por la cintura un rato, y de pronto exclame sonriendo.

- Papá me dijo que te preguntara a ti si puedo estar fuera de casa toda la tarde.

- Ya le sentía yo un interés oculto a este abrazo – Bromeó, luego agregó un poco más seria - ¿Me prometes que no llegaras tarde?

- Prometido – Afirme de inmediato

- ¿Y me mandaras un mensaje al menos para decirme que hacer?

- Pero solo uno – Ambas reímos, y ella asintió.

- Está bien, puedes ir a dar una vuelta. ¿A dónde piensas ir?

- Al parque – Conteste de inmediato, mire el reloj: ya eran las dos de la tarde y se suponía que debía estar ya allá, pero decidí quedarme a acompañarla hasta que terminara su almuerzo.

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*

Edward Cullen

Ni yo mismo se como me las arregle para legar al parque sin levantar ninguna sospecha ni nada, solo había usado el Corvette. Lo cierto es que ahí estaba, debajo de la sombra de un grande y muy tupido árbol esperando a Nessie frente a la entrada del parque; pero ya eran las dos y media y ella nada que llegaba, y encima yo no tengo su número telefónico para llamarle y preguntarle si le había pasado algo.

Me estremecí, esperaba que no se hubiese creado algún problema con sus padres por lo que me prometió que les diría. Miré el reloj, creo que es la millonésima vez que lo hago en las tres horas que llevo ahí; en ocasiones parecía que las manecilla iban muy rápido, y en otras, la mayoría, muy lento; subí la mirada pero…

- ¡Buuuu! – Pegue un ligero respingo, y me puse de pie al ver a Nessie delante de mi riéndose. Como de costumbre llevaba su abrigo oscuro. Fruncí el ceño, era extraño no haberla oído llegar, supongo que llegare a acostumbrarme - ¿Cómo has estado Edward?

- Podríamos decir que bien – Dije, lo cual no es del todo mentira - Y tú Nessie ¿cómo pasaste el fin de semana?

- No me quejo – Se encogió de hombros. Sonreí ante ese gesto tan característico suyo - ¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy? ¿Perseguir águilas?... Aunque debo advertirte que no son tan fáciles como las palomas – Ambos reímos.

- En realidad, había pensado en algo menos emocionante que unas cuantas águilas – Dije con falso pesar – Como por ejemplo un paseo por el parque mientras me cuentas que pasó con lo que le dijiste a tus padres – En realidad la idea del parque era para tener que evitar cualquier problema con el sol ya que ese parque eran dos hectáreas de árboles frondosos y vegetación tupida, habían algunos claros como el de la entrada donde había un parque infantil o cosas así; pero por lo demás, era sombra asegurada. Ella pareció estar de acuerdo, pero al decir lo de contarme, su sonrisa desapareció.

- No pude decirles nada – Dijo en un murmullo – No fue el momento adecuado

- ¿A si? – Pregunte arqueando una ceja - ¿Y por qué no?

- El jueves cuando llegue, mis padres discutieron, el viernes en la mañana estuve fuera de casa, y en la tarde me quede sola con mamá; el sábado me quede todo el día con papá, pero no quiero hablar con ellos por separado. El domingo fue nuestro día familiar, no podía arruinarlo, y esta mañana simplemente no era el momento adecuado – Sin habernos dado cuenta, nos habíamos comenzado a adentrar entre los árboles, y ella se había quitado el abrigo; si mis sospechas eran ciertas, le convenía, al igual que a mí, la sombra…

- Si le buscas una excusa a cada día no vas a hacerlo nunca – Le reprendí, agachó la cabeza con tristeza. Me le adelante un par de pasos y me detuve frente a ella para sujetarle con suavidad la barbilla y hacerle subir la mirada - ¿A que le temes realmente? – Su primera reacción fue estremecerse, luego sonrió a medias.

- Me hiciste caso con lo de tus ojos – Le reprendí con la mirada, ella suspiró – Mejor vamos a sentarnos – Dijo señalando el pie de un grueso sauce. Nos sentamos uno frente al otro con pose india, aunque ella miraba al suelo – Jamás se lo he contado a nadie, y si lo hago contigo es porque confío en que sabrás guardar el secreto – Me sentí halagado por su confianza -… Aunque tampoco es que te contare gran cosa de lo sucedido.

- Tienes mi palabra, seré discreto con el tema – Prometí solemne, ella asintió aun sin mirarme.

- Tampoco me interrumpas.

- No lo hare – Aseguré. Suspiró de nuevo, su rostro se había cargado de una tristeza tal que me dolía verla así; pero al fin conocería su historia, el porqué de su miedo a contar lo que le pasaba. Respiró profundo y comenzó

- Veras…

**¿Que les pareció?**

**La escena entre Jacob y Bella se que no quedó muuuuy bien que se diga, pero es mi primer intento en esa situación u.u y no puedo dejar de agradecerle a**_ Macarena Lovegood,_** porque sin ella hubiese quedado mil veces peor :S**

**En este capi al fin aparece mi personaje (nuevo) favorito: **_Steve_ **jejeje, no se, me encanta todo lo que he escrito sobre él ^^**

**Bien, voy con los Reviews:**

_**SibiRose:** Me alegra que te gusten ambas historias, espero que este capitulo te guste igual n.n_

_**maggy Blackey **_: _Sinceramente me pasa igual que a ti, crepusculo me gusta un poco, pero realmente quien me encanta es Jacob n.n Nessie es muy linda realmente, pero Jake&Bella son fantasticos. Con respecto a Alice y Bella, ella ha superado su vida en Forks, por lo que el contacto con Alice lo ha perdido, si es algo triste ya que se querían mucho, pero ya vez, en Boston tambien tiene amigas =D_

**El proximo capitulo se llama: **_Adrenalina_

**Nos leemos pronto**

**Besos *o***_  
_


	7. Adrenalina

**¡Holaaa!**

**No, no es una alucinación... ni un aviso de abondono... es un capi nuevo **

**O_O**

**Ni yo me lo creo... una semana y tuve listo el capi... Aunque he de admitir que es algo más corto u.u**

**Espero que les guste**

**¡A leer!**

**Capitulo 7: **_**Adrenalina**_

Edward Cullen

- Veras…- Comenzó en voz baja, casi convertida en un vano murmullo – Hace casi dos años yo vivía en una casa en Phoenix, no sé si sabrás donde queda.

- Si, es la capital de Arizona – Susurré, confundido: si era una semivampira la lógica dice que debería alejarse de ciudades con mucho sol; aunque Boston no es precisamente la ciudad de las nubes. Ella asintió

- Teníamos poco tiempo viviendo ahí, y realmente los detalles no importan; el caso es que habían ciertas reglas implícitas en la familia. Lo que yo hice hace unas semanas, no es la primera vez que lo hago, la primera vez fue allí en Phoenix – Fruncí el ceño ante los rodeos que estaba tomando, ya casi parecía un trabalenguas - Se lo hice a papá, no fue mi intención, solo que no pude evitarlo y él se enojó mucho…

Se estremeció y detuvo su relato, le tome una mano con cariño para darle ánimos a seguir, ella se aferró a mi mano y continuó.

- A papá no hay que enojarlo, él… él perdió el control con lo que le hice, yo…yo jamás lo había visto así: fuera de sí – La voz se le quebró y se aferró aun más a mi mano, si fuese humano estoy seguro que me estaría haciendo daño, pero no me moleste en pensar en eso, en esos momentos mis labios estaban fruncidos por el miedo a que lo siguiente en esa historia fuese lo que me imaginaba – Papá se lanzó sobre mí, mamá logró apartarme a tiempo, pero ella… - Estoy seguro que de ser humano, mis dientes se habrían partido por la presión que ejercía; unas lagrimas rojizas cayeron de sus ojos, continuó entre sollozos – Todavía recuero la sangre por doquier… mamá cojeaba conmigo y nos encerramos en el baño, papá no logró entrar, pero mamá lloraba su pierna le sangraba muchísimo y yo… yo deseaba… ella… pasó meses cojeando, tuvimos que mudarnos para acá porque los vecinos escucharon el escándalo. Papá y mamá conservan las cicatrices y él se pone mal cuando se las vez, llora porque se lamenta lo que hizo… Se culpa, pero la única culpable soy yo.

Estalló en llanto, por más que lo intentó, no pudo aguantarse más tiempo. La abrace como había hecho en el callejón el jueves pasado; pero por dentro sentía un odio crecer dirigido hacía su padre, un hombre (quizás vampiro) sin rostro para mi, que le causaba ese dolor

- Y esta vez… volví a hacerlo, a pesar de haberme jurado que no se repetiría, pero fue peor… mil veces peor – Las lagrimas se mezclaban con su saliva al balbucear, y yo realmente hacía un gran esfuerzo por entender que era eso que le había hecho a su padre y que temía confesar que había repetido – Tengo miedo de decirles porque no quiero que vuelva a enojarse, que mamá vuelva a salir herida si papá pierde el control, no soportaría otra cicatriz que lleve mi nombre.

- No puedo creer que aun así defiendas a tu padre – Siseé incrédulo.

- Él no tuvo la culpa, perdió el control.

- ¿No me dices que tú y tu madre tuvieron que encerrarse para que no les hiciera daño? – Cuestione molesto porque lo defendiera - ¿No dices que incluso le dejó cicatrices?

- ¡Basta Edward! – Exclamó separándose de mí, mirándome molesta – No te conté esto para que juzgaras a mi padre.

- No puedes esperar que me quede callado cuando tu padre se descontrola agresivamente cuando se enoja, aun menos si sales herida.

- Él no tiene la culpa de cómo reacciona – Lo defendió, gruñí, no pudiendo concebir que alguien le hiciera daño a Nessie y mucho menos que ella estuviera tan dispuesta a defenderlo – Él jamás se ha arrepentido como unas horas después, cuando fue consciente de lo que había hecho.

- ¿Entonces porque temes a su reacción?

- Porque es algo que no puede controlar.

- Tonterías – Masculle, ella me escuchó y se puso de pie enojada.

- ¡Tu no conoces a mi padre! – Me gritó, algunas personas que andaban por el parque giraron a vernos pero los ignoramos, yo también me puse de pie de inmediato – No tienes derecho a hablar de él sin saber todos los detalles de la historia.

- ¿Y cuáles son? Porque la verdad que no entiendo – Yo también estaba enojado, pero por sus deseos de defender a ese hombre – Te hizo daño ¡A ti y a tu madre! Y lo defiendes porque le temes ¿O qué diablos?

- ¡YO NO LE TEMO A MI PADRE! – Gritó – Me temo a mi – Dijo un poco más bajo, estaba a punto de derrumbarse nuevamente, mi expresión se ablando de inmediato – Cuando ocurrió lo que ocurrió en Phoenix, cuando papá se enojó, yo me volví como loca, quise enfrentarlo, pero mamá sabía que las cosas no saldrían bien para mi, por eso se interpuso; pero ahora, si la situación se repitiera… - Estaba sollozando nuevamente, me acerqué con precaución mientras continuaba – No quiero enloquecer así nuevamente; físicamente yo sería capaz de hacerle frente, pero no se controlarme, no se detenerme y no quiero pensar en el costo que podría pagar solo por contarles lo que hice… por admitir que soy un monstruo.

La abrace en silencio y sin soltarla volvimos a sentarnos en el suelo; estuvimos un par de minutos sin mediar palabra.

- Tú no eres un monstruo, linda – Aseguré, ella se removió entre mis brazos – Pero la verdad es que no te entiendo Nessie – Agregue frustrado – Me dices que temes a su reacción pero no a él, dices que eres capaz de enfrentártele pero también tienes miedo a eso.

- No necesito que me entiendas.

- ¡Pero quiero hacerlo! – Asegure con total sinceridad, necesitaba entenderla – Quiero creer que tienes razón, pero con lo que me dices de tu padre… - Apreté los labios y masculle entre dientes – Te juro que me dan ganas de…

- No quiero oírlo, de verdad que no – Me detuvo, aunque al menos no me separó de si – Quizás no fue buena idea decírtelo – Susurró.

- ¡No! – Negué a su afirmación – Quiero saber más sobre ti, aunque no todo es agradable, me gusta conocerte – La sentí sonreír ligeramente, baje la mirada para verla, en efecto, sonreía; aunque al hablar lo hizo con tono serio.

- A mí en cambio me gustaría que no juzgues a las personas, en especial si no las conoces – Se soltó de mi abrazó y se levantó – Vamos a caminar – Propuso.

- Vamos – Concedí poniéndome de pie; anduvimos un par de metros juntos por el sendero cuando continuó – Mi padre…- Gruñí sin poder evitarlo, pero lo ignoró – es un gran hombre, ha cuidado de mamá siempre, y de mi, en Phoenix, aquí en Boston, a pesar de ser más joven que mamá, él ha trabajado muy duro por nosotras y… no me regaña cuando me robo el chocolate de la nevera – Lo admito, a pesar de estar algo enojado, no pude evitar sonreír por lo último, sin embargo algo hizo que me enseriara.

De repente, en mi mente, vi claramente a Bella y el chucho; solo fue un rápido destello de ellos dos abrazado, alegres, pero mi ángel llevaba cicatrices en la pierna; era absurdo imaginármelos a ellos dos en el lugar de los padres de Nessie. Negué con la cabeza para sacarme esa imagen de la mente y conteste a la pregunta formulada por Nessie durante mi pequeño trance.

- ¿Mi familia? ¿Qué quieres saber de ellos? – Se encogió de hombros.

- No sé, lo que quieras – Dijo – A ver, me dijiste que estabas un poco enojado con ellos ¿Por qué?

Me sopese la respuesta un rato, ya antes le había dicho porque, pero ella quería detalles, y contarle significaba hablar de Bella, y ella es un tema que aun me duele mucho. Mientras esperaba mi respuesta Nessie se montó de un salto en la rama baja de un samán atípico de este país, y se recostó al tallo recogiendo una pierna y dejando caer libre la otra para darse un aire de despreocupación.

- Hace dos años tuve una novia a la que aun amo con todo mi ser – Comencé.

- ¿Tuviste? – Preguntó. Salté y me senté en la misma rama frente a ella, en una posición similar - ¿Acaso murió?

- No – Negué de inmediato – Yo… no era lo que ella quería y se fue con otro chico, por lo que tengo entendido tuvieron una hija.

- Siento que las cosas no fueran como quisiste – Lamentó.

- No te preocupes – Conteste de inmediato – En cualquier caso, la estoy buscando, quiero saber si es feliz con su hija y ese maldito…- Las palabras salieron con odio de mi boca antes de percatarme, por lo que me disculpe de inmediato – Lo siento, no debo utilizar ese vocabulario frente a una dama.

- No seas tonto – me reprendió en broma.

- El caso es: la he buscado por muchas ciudades en varios estados, incluso casi debajo de las rocas pero no la encuentro, y estoy seguro que mis padres saben dónde está: Alice debió habérselo dicho.

- ¿Alice? – Preguntó interesada - ¿Quién es?

- Mi hermana – Conteste – Fue su mejor amiga.

- ¿Tienes una hermana? – Preguntó emocionada.

- ¿Tu no? – Ella negó, aunque realmente ya lo intuía porque en ningún momento mencionó a alguien más que sus padres – Alice y yo somos los menores – Que para fines prácticos no es del todo falso - Están también Rosalie, Emmett y Jasper.

- ¡Wow! – Sus ojos se habían desorbitado, y su expresión me hizo reír - ¿Tienes cuatro? – Asentí - ¿Se parecen? Si tu eres el menor ¿Quién es el mayor? ¿Qué edad tienen? – Estaba verdaderamente interesada en mi familia solo por el hecho de cuántos somos.

- Es… complicado

- ¿Por qué?

- Los cinco somos adoptados – Su boca se abrió en forma de "O", reí por la vergüenza en su rostro.

- Lamento haber sido indiscreta - Se disculpó.

- No lo has sido - Ella sonrió tímidamente. Por largo rato no dejamos de vernos con esas sonrisas en nuestros rostros, el de ella iluminado aun más que la ciudad este mismo mediodía, hermoso, más de lo que hubiese sido capaz de imaginar.

.-*.-*.-*.-* .-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*

Bella Swan

- Es absurdo que estés molesta conmigo – Susurró Ana cuando coincidimos en el depósito mientras ambas buscábamos las ordenes de calzado de nuestros clientes. Eran más de las cuatro y media y sigo muy enojada con ella por su intromisión en mi vida, y por su puesto se lo había hecho notar tras la marcha de Nessie.

- Sabes que tengo razón, te pasaste con lo que le dijiste a Nessie – Conteste molesta.

- ¡Es la verdad! – Exclamó – Y de vez en cuando es bueno decírsela en la cara a las personas, aunque les duela

- ¡Con esa actitud no vas a lograr que se me pase la rabia Ana! – Exclame – ¡Deberías pedirle disculpas!

- Olvídalo – Exclamó de inmediato – ¿Tu hermana me empujó y yo debo disculparme? ¡Ja! Además Nessie me cae como una patada en el hígado, así que te quedaras esperando – Gruñí por eso, por lo que alzó las manos a la defensiva - ¡Es la verdad Bella! Te puedo pedir disculpas a ti por meterme en tu vida, bien, pero con ella no seré sincera y para hipócrita no sirvo.

- ¡Eres imposible! – Exclame realmente enojada – Lo único que te pido es que trates bien a Nessie y te mantengas fuera de los asuntos de mi familia, pero no…

- Bien, discúlpame por querer ayudarte a mejorar tu relación con Jacob – Dijo entre dientes – Pero ya te lo dije, si quieres oír disculpas entre Nessie y yo, pues vendrán de ella.

- Como quieras – Dije bufando, saliendo con el calzado que debía llevar.

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-

Nessie Black

- ¿Listo?

- Eso debo preguntártelo – Contestó Edward con cierta arrogancia - ¿Estas lista? – Le saqué la lengua.

- Luego de haberme dicho que era adoptado, estuvimos conversando acerca de gustos en cuanto a televisión, comidas y música…

_- No puedo creer que te guste la música clásica – Le había dicho sorprendida._

_- ¿Por qué? ¿Coincidimos? – Preguntó él._

_- ¡No que va! Será muy bonita y todo lo que quieras, pero me da sueño – Él se desencajó con mi respuesta: no se lo había esperado – Una de las que más me gustan es el Rock, el Metal… no puedo esperar a tener una edad _prudente_ para que papá me lleve a mi primer concierto de Rock – Dije casi con ensoñación, pero de inmediato reí con ganas al ver su perplejidad, de seguro había esperado que fuera de esas chicas que pasan todo el día escuchando balada, pop, y rompe venas._

En fin, ahí estábamos los dos, ya cansados de tanto hablar, lo _convencí_ de hacer competencias a ver quién podía escalar hasta lo más alto de los arboles; por eso nos hallábamos a tres metros de distancia de un roble de más de treinta metros, preparados para correr y saltar, por supuesto yo dispuesta a demostrarle que podía ganarle, ya que su principal motivo para rechazar el juego en un principio, había sido ese: que yo me lastimaría porque no tenía las condiciones físicas y otras tonterías.

- A la cuenta de tres – Advertí.

- Uno – Comenzó él.

- Dos – Dije yo

- ¡-TRES!- Gritamos los dos a la vez, corriendo hacía el árbol. Por supuesto no puedo usar mis "_habilidades"_ de forma explícita, pero igual me ayudarían mucho.

Salté en pos de la primera rama casi a la par de él; tenía que darme prisa si quería ganarle, y claro que quiero.

Me di prisa, escale rama por rama; a mi parecer Edward iba a buen ritmo; habíamos subido ya unos diez o doce metros y seguimos la competencia hasta que llegue a la rama más alta; no pude evitar gritar de júbilo al ver hacía abajo y notar a Edward apenas terminando de subir la rama anterior; la altura era increíble, y me senté sin dejar de celebrar mi victoria, dejando caer una pierna a cada lado de la rama. Volví a mirar a Edward quien me miraba derrotado.

- ¡Te gane! ¡Te gane! – Canturreé, el rodó los ojos.

- Suerte de principiante – Aseguró - ¡Exijo la revancha!

- ¿Por qué? – Pregunte divertida - ¿Por qué te ganó una chica sin "_condiciones físicas_"?

- No seas tonta – Me dijo – Solo volvamos a jugar.

- Ok – Me enserié - ¿Quién eres y que hiciste con el Edward al que tengo que rogarle para que juegue conmigo?

- Lo secuestre en mi nave espacial, cuando lleguemos a Júpiter lo usaremos de conejillo de india para descubrir los secretos de tu raza humana – Dijo imitando la voz de los extraterrestre de las películas, haciéndome reír – Volvamos a competir – Insistió.

- ¿Y si me lastimo? – Pregunte tajante, él sabía que lo estaba disfrutando con eso. Me puse de pie con cuidado dispuesta a bajar, mientras me contestaba.

- Dudo mucho que llegues a caerte, eres tan fuerte como este roble – Y saltó sobre su rama para reforzar su frase, solo que no contaba con que todo el maldito árbol temblara, y como yo apenas me estabilizaba luego de pararme, trastabille hacía atrás, perdiendo la rama bajo mis pies.

Todo lo demás sucedió en un escaso segundo: al ver que caería, estire los brazos para sujetarme a algo, rozando con la yema de los dedos las manos de Edward quien con autentico horror reflejado en el rostro se había apresurado a intentar sujetarme fallando por poco. Me golpeé con un par de ramas y rasguñe con ramilletes mientras caía, había descendido al menos tres metro en un segundo por lo que cerré los ojos esperando el golpe de la caída, cuando sentí un par de firmes manos sujetándome con firmeza por la cintura.

Quedé boca abajo viendo al suelo contra el que me hubiese estampado de no haber detenido la caída; mi respiración se hallaba ligeramente agitada por tan tremendo susto. Aunque no me dolería mucho, estoy segura que no es muy agradable plancharme en el suelo desde esa altura. Las manos que me sujetaban me alzaron hasta que volví a tener una rama bajo mis pies

Solo fueron dos segundos en los que todo eso ocurrió y fueron suficientes para identificar al dueño de las manos _salvadoras_ que aun me sujetaban. Me giré para verlo con la confusión marcada en el rostro mientras él me soltaba. Sus ojos eran un remolino de emociones: podía ver rastros de culpa, miedo, alivio, desconcierto, y esto último lo compartía conmigo ¿Cómo demonios me había "salvado"? Ni siquiera yo soy tan rápida.

Nos miramos en silencio, estaba perpleja y, debo añadir, andrajosa. Quería hablar, pero parecía que había olvidado cómo; y Edward simplemente no se atrevía, mantenía la vista gacha, avergonzado

- Creo que deberíamos bajar – Susurró – No es seguro.

- Si, no es seguro – Coincidí con el mismo tono. Estiró el brazo para ayudarme a bajar, pero negué con la cabeza, a pesar de los golpes no me había hecho daño, al menos no mi cuerpo, mi ropa estaba rota en ciertos puntos, mi cabello revuelto lleno de hoja y el cintillo se me había caído – Estoy bien, puedo bajar sola.

Él asintió sin poner objeción, busque alguna explicación "natural" a lo que acababa de ocurrir, durante el par de minutos que nos tomó bajar las ramas que quedaban a paso normal; pero por más que intente, no la conseguí.

- ¿Cómo lo hiciste? – Pregunté cuando al fin llegamos al suelo, pienso que mi mirada era un tanto acusadora, pero estaba tan confundida que no puedo asegurarlo. Él me miró dubitativo, note que parecía debatir que decir; pero luego sonrió intentando parecer despistado.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Evitar que me diera contra el suelo.

- Solo te sujete – Dijo con simpleza.

- ¿Tan rápido? ¿Quién te crees que eres? ¿Superman? – Cuestioné de inmediato – Una persona normal no se mueve tan rápido ¡Bajaste tres metros en un segundo!

- Pues tu reaccionaste primero que yo – Acusó aunque no dejaba de sonreír, me daba la impresión de que esperaba que yo dijera algo, pero no me imagino que podría ser; en cualquier caso, él tenía razón, la velocidad con la que respondí a la caída buscando sostenerme de la rama, fue demasiada comparada con la de cualquier otra persona.

- No puedo controlar un acto reflejo – Dije encogiéndome de hombros.

- Yo tampoco – Coincidió él recogiendo mi cintillo – Supongo que se me ha subido la adrenalina – No pude refutar, se que la adrenalina es una hormona, lo había leído en un libro de papá, pero ignoro si causa tal efecto sobre la gente; de ser cierto, entonces yo debo vivir con la fulana adrenalina a millón.

Se acercó a mí y con delicadeza sacó unas hojas de mi cabello, para luego colocarme el cintillo. Me parece que me ve como si esperara que yo notara algo, que comentara algo, pero no tengo ni idea que espera oír, quizás que le asegura que no me lastime.

- Bueno… lo importante aquí es que no pasó nada grave – Aseguré.

- Debería llevarte al hospital.

- ¡NO! – Estoy segura que mi grito llegó hasta la china, algunas personas que trotaban voltearon a verme, pero que importaba - ¡Estoy bien, Edward! ¡Enserio!

- Nunca está de más comprobarlo, te golpeaste con unas ramas.

- Estoy bien, no me duele nada – No era mentira en absoluto – Sin sangre no hay culpa, todo fue solo un susto… Pero si quieres me vuelvo a subir y te demuestro que me siento bien

- ¡No! – Esta vez fue su turno de negar, mientras su sonrisa de _"estoy en lo correcto" _desaparecía – Te voy a creer Nessie

- Gracias – Concedí – Creo que lo mejor es que me valla

- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó alarmado, me señale a mí misma.

- No esperaras que ande por ahí así – Dije – Además, mis padres salen del trabajo en una hora, y me gustaría estar en casa antes que ellos: si me ven en estas fachas se van a preguntar.

- Está bien, pero debería llevarte al hospital primero – ¡Y dale con el hospital! Lo fulmine con la mirada – Bien, bien, pero al menos déjame llevarte a tu casa – Esta vez estuve perpleja ¿Tiene auto?

- No gracias, me gusta caminar sola a casa – Dispuse a irme pero me tomó de la muñeca haciéndome girar a verlo; ya me estoy acostumbrando a su tacto gélido.

- Al menos dame tu número telefónico – Asentí y él me tendió su celular, pero es un modelo táctil demasiado moderno para mi, por lo que se lo devolví y le dicte el numero ante su risa, no fuera que yo estropeara semejante celular. El repicó al mío para dejar registrado su número, y tras prometer que me escribiría pronto, me marche rumbo a casa.

Edward no era un chico normal, cada segundo a su lado me convencía de eso, pero yo tampoco lo era; sin embargo no creo prudente sincerarme cuando apenas tenemos unos días de conocernos; quizás esperar una semana más y si veía más acciones de su parte que fueran _poco normales_, hablaría con él, me animaría a decirle la verdad sobre mis variaciones genéticas y comprobaría si él también las padece.

Aunque por ahora, solo quiero llegar a casa, darme un baño e investigar que tan cierto es eso de la adrenalina. Además, debo ver donde escondo la ropa rota: mamá no se alegrara al ver que la había estropeado; no es que fuera de marca o algo así, pero eso no justifica que la ande rompiendo mientras juego.

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-

Bella Swan

- ¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo cielo? – Me recibió Jacob tras besar mis labios al subirme al auto. El reloj marcaba las seis y media de la tarde, y el sol se comenzaba a ocultar.

- Bien excepto por Ana, que discutió con Nessie – Me quejé con algo de enojo al recordarlo, lo vi fruncir el ceño – La niña la empujó.

- ¿Por qué? – Me miró rápidamente, para poner la visión nuevamente en la carretera.

- Le dijo a Nessie que estorbaba en nuestra relación – Apretó los dientes – Jamás me he molestado tanto con ella.

- Tu amiga siempre se anda metiendo donde nadie la llama – Gruñó él. Le conté más detalladamente lo ocurrido en la zapatería, manteniéndolo como tema de conversación durante el camino, a Jake le caían bien mis amigas, aunque no soportaba a Ana cuando quería _ayudar_ en nuestra relación, y sinceramente yo tampoco, ya que a nuestro parecer, está más que bien.

Nos tomó unos diez minutos llegar al departamento, Nessie estaba acostada en el sofá de tres plazas con la laptop sobre su regazo, el pijama ya puesto y el cabello mojado.

- ¿Ya te quieres dormir? – Le preguntó Jake haciéndola levantar las piernas para sentarse él, y frunció el ceño con falso enojo cuando ella colocó sus piernas sobre su regazo.

- No, estoy ocupada.- Aclaró sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla, cosa que me pareció sumamente extraña ya que Nessie no es persona de estas metida tan profundamente en la computadora, por lo que me acerque para ver que hacía, mientras Jacob le cosquilleaba los pies y ella intentaba apartarlos de él riendo.

- Ya… jaja papá jajaja que estoy ocupa jajaj da

- ¿Adrenalina? – Pregunte sorprendida - ¿Para qué quieres saber sobre eso?

- Curiosidad – Dijo con sencillez zafando sus pies de Jacob quien sonreía intentando tomárselos de nuevo – Quiero saber que efectos tiene la hormona sobre el organismo… Jajajajaja – Volvió a reír cuando Jacob la _atrapo_ de nuevo. – Ya… para.

- Solo si me dices de donde te salió tanta curiosidad – Negoció, reí divertida ante la escena.

- Yo… un amigo… lo mencionó hoy.

- ¿Un amigo? – Preguntamos Jacob y yo a unísono mirándola fijamente, no sabíamos que tuviese otro amigo además de Steve.

- Si… eh… ¿Recuerdan al chico del parque? El que papá mencionó hace como dos semanas – Asentí, sí que lo recordaba, y por el ceño genuinamente fruncido de Jacob, él también se acordaba perfectamente y no parecía gustarle – Pues, hoy lo vi, y el tema de la adrenalina salió a relucir.

- ¿Nessie que te he dicho sobre hablar con extraños? – La reprendí.

- Pero no somos extraños, ya nos presentamos – Alegó de inmediato.

- ¿Y cómo se llama el fulano "amigo"? – Cuestionó Jacob

- No sé su apellido, pero su nombre es Edward…

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*

Nessie Black

No comprendo sus reacciones ante el nombre, no entiendo porque papá se mostró molesto ni porque mamá se había tensado, era como si ese nombre tuviese algo que los alteraba.

- ¿Edward? – Preguntó mamá entrecortadamente - ¿Qué Edward?

- Edward mi amigo – Respondí – Nos hemos visto un par de veces, y nos llevamos bien

- ¿Donde se vieron? – Preguntó papá en un siseo por la presión que ejercía en sus dientes.

- En el parque – Contesté – Hoy jugamos a escalar arboles, después de que le ganara estuvimos hablando porque no nos apetecía correr con todo el sol que había – Decidí saltarme el asunto de mi caída por mi bien, el de mis padres y el de Edward.

- Y ese Edward… ¿Cómo es? ¿Nació aquí? ¿Vive cerca? ¿Desde hace cuanto?

- No lo sé, no hemos hablado de eso – Dije contestando con el ceño fruncido a sus tres últimas preguntas - ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa con él?

- Nada – Negó, aunque parecía preocupada. Miró de refilón a papá y exclamó – Jacob, acompáñame a buscar mi bolso, lo deje en el auto.

Es obvio que no había olvidado nada, mamá quería decirle algo a papá, y no lo harían en el departamento porque sabían que los escucharía. Bufé frustrada: algo sabían que no querían que supiera pero si me quedaba ahí ellos bajarían para que yo no captara nada; y si decía que iba a irme para que hablaran, de igual forma no oiría nada.

Estuve pensándolo por medio segundo, pero cuando estuve a punto de decidir qué hacer, papá se puso de pie y salió junto a mamá. Los escuche bajar por las escaleras los tres pisos; me concentre en oírlos, pero no se conformaron con bajar, estuvieron en silencio hasta haber salido del edificio donde sus sonidos me llegaban con mayor dificultad.

Corrí a su habitación cuya ventana da la parte frontal del edificio. Agucé un poco la vista ¡Incluso habían cruzado la cuadra! Y seguían caminando hasta quedar al menos a unos ciento cincuenta metros. Pude verlos mover los labios con toda prisa, discutiendo algo que ni por asomo oía; lo único cierto es que parecían preocupados.

**¿Que les pareció?**

**Hoy no comentare mucho, solo respondo los review rapidito porque se supone que debo estar estudiando porque mañana presento mi proyecto de grado para (¡AL FIN!) graduarme n.n**

_**Damita:** Espero no tardar tanto ahora que estoy proxima a salir de vacaciones n.n Ya ves, a Edward ya no le agrada el padre de Nessie y eso que no sabe toda la historia_.

_**lll:** Lamento que hallas tenido que esperar tanto por el cap anterior u.u _

_**maggy Blackeny:** Coincido contigo, Edward tampoco me agrada mucho... aunque bueno, hay que admitir que es muy tierno con Nessie n.n_

_**SibiRose**_: _¿Allyson? jejeje bueno, más adelante se vera quien es Allyson xD si, pronto tendré más tiempo para escribir porque ya voy a salir de vacaciones ^^_

_**maria-fan:** Si, es triste que Bella haya salido herida, pero andar con hombres lobos trae sus consecuencias._

**El proximo capitulo es más largo, y se llamara: **_Steve y Kelsey_

**Nos leemos**** pronto  
Besos *o***


	8. Steve y Kelsey

**Holaaaa!**

**LO SIENTOOO!**

**u.u mañana se cumple un mes desde la ultima vez que actualice LO SIENTOOO! u.u**

**Pero es que realmente fueron muchas cosas las que me mantenían ocupada; pero aquí está el capi celebrando que ya soy Bachiller de la República y que poseo el tercer indice academico n.n**

**Este capi en particular se lo dedico a **_Macarena Lovegood_**, como regalo de cumpleaños; porque este es nuestro mes Maqii n.n**

**jeje, en fin, a lo que vienen... ¡A LEER!**

**Capitulo 18: **_**Steve y Kelsey**_

Bella Swan

Debemos darnos prisa para alejarnos del alcance auditivo de Nessie, para expresar el desconcierto y la preocupación que me embargó al escuchar el nombre del "amigo" de mi niña…_Su_ nombre.

- ¿¡Edward! – Exclamamos confundidos Jacob y yo al detenernos un par de cuadras más allá; realmente para ninguno de los dos estaba claro si era una pregunta o una exclamación.

- No puedo creer que ese chupasangre se atreviera a venir - Bramó Jacob ganándose la mirada de peatones que se dirigían a sus casas luego de un arduo día de trabajo.- E incluso fue a hablar con Nessie… ¡Te dije que no podíamos confiar en la estúpida enana esa!

- No… no podemos estar seguros de que es él – Dije de repente.

- ¿A no? – Preguntó algo confundido

- Bueno si… ¿Qué digo? ¡No se! – Manoteé al aire con frustración – Edward está en Alaska con Tanya ¿No? – Mi voz sonó extraña, hacía mucho que ninguno de los dos hacíamos referencia a _él_ - ¿Por qué vendría a Boston?

- ¡Porque la Medium se lo dijo! – Exclamó – Y no voy a esperar a que ese desgraciado nos destruya la vida ni mucho menos que este tan cerca de Nessie.

- No podemos estar seguros de que es él – Repetí, aferrándome a la idea: no quería que fuera él - ¡Existen miles de Edwards en el país!

- En eso tienes razón – Aceptó – Voy a averiguar quién es el tal Edward

- ¿Cómo vas a hacerlo? – Cuestione, vi en su mirada cierto brillo que me hizo exclamar - ¡No pensaras en seguir a la niña!

- ¿Hay otra forma?

- Si – Conteste sin la más mínima idea de que decirle, por lo que comencé a inventar sobre la marcha – Nessie merece tener su espacio… así que podríamos investigar

- ¿Cómo piensas hacer eso si no es siguiéndola? – Preguntó perspicaz, saque mi celular y marque con prisa; espere mientras repicaba.

_- Casa de Charlie Swan ¿Quién habla?_- Preguntaron del otro lado de la línea.

- Papá soy yo – Dije en un susurro, no puede evitar ver la sorpresa y confusión en el rostro de Jacob al no esperarse que fuese precisamente a él a quien llamara.

- _¿Bella? _– La voz de Charlie se iluminó - _¿Estás bien cielo? ¿Y Reneesme? ¿Cómo van las cosas por allá? Hace mucho que no llamas ¿Pasó algo?_

**- **Papá deja que te conteste - Le reñí divertida- Si, estamos bien, Reneesme, Jacob – Gruñó ante su mención-…y yo.

Para Charlie, Jacob se había convertido en persona no grata desde que, el día de mi graduación, se fuego conmigo; y realmente era algo comprensible.

- _¿Entonces? Tienes dos semanas que no me llamas_ – Reclamó.

- Lo sé, lo siento – Me disculpe – Pero necesito un favor – No hubo respuesta por lo que continúe - Necesito que averigües con los Cullen donde está Edward.

_- ¿Pensando en dejar a Jacob?_

- Brincos dieras Charlie – Exclamó Jake con descaro, lo suficientemente alto para que Charlie escuchaba del otro lado de la línea; lo escuche gruñir enojado.

- _Ah, está ahí – _No esperó respuesta – _Al menos Edward no te hubiera raptado._

- Jacob no me rapto, papá – Exclamé de inmediato – Yo me vine con él por mi propio pie, deberías empezar a respetar mis decisiones.

- _Tampoco es que me dejaste opción a oponerme – _Refunfuñó.

- ¡Soy una mujer Charlie Swan! – Le recordé.

-_ Bien, bien, pásame a Reneesme _– Salió por la tangente.

**- **No… no la he ido a buscar a la guardería – Mentí.

-_ ¿A esta hora? ¿A qué hora piensas ir?_

- Voy en camino – Seguí mintiendo - ¿Entonces, me harás el favor?

- ¿Para qué quieres saber de Cullen?

- ¿Contamos o no contigo Charlie? – Insistió Jacob

- De acuerdo, veré que puedo hacer – Dijo y agregó – Espero que con esto me llames muy seguido

- Gracias papá – Le agradecí para luego despedirme y colgar, de inmediato Jacob exclamó.

- Le pediré a Sam que investigue por su cuenta – Reí con ganas.

- Ya quiero ver a Sam tomando el té con Carlisle para intentar pedirle información.

- No creo que le pregunte – Dijo Jake serio – Pero si investigara, y tú podrías pedirle ayuda a Ángela si está en Forks; a veces es bueno que varias personas indaguen sobre lo mismo, para asegurarse que el resultado sea el mismo.

- Si, la llamare- Acepte.

- Aunque sigo pensando que es más sencillo y efectivo seguir a Nessie.

- Si me entero que la estas siguiendo me voy a enojar mucho, ella merece su espacio – Asegure cruzando los brazos. Jacob me abrazó por la cintura sonriendo con ligereza.

- Sabes que no puedo hacer nada que te enoje – Besó rápidamente la comisura de mis labios logrando que suavizar mi expresión convirtiéndola en una sonrisa – Y a veces pienso que te aprovechas de eso.

- Quizás – Bromeé devolviéndole el roce que por momento lograba desaparecer mis preocupaciones.

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-

Edward Cullen.

- ¿Se pusieron raros? ¿En qué sentido lo dices? – Pregunte interesado. A eso de las siete y media, cuando calcule que era tiempo suficiente para que llegara a su casa y se relajara, llame a Nessie y me conseguí con la sorpresa de que les había hablado de mi a sus padres y que, al parecer, ellos no habían tenido una reacción normal.

- No sé – Me contestó desde el otro lado de la línea, aun por teléfono su voz se oye hermosa – Mamá se llevó a papá para que yo no los escuchara, no parecía muy agradada; ummmm no sé, quizás no le guste que tenga amigos.

- No lo creo – Negué yo – Creo que solo quieren saber con quién está su hija, nada más.

Aunque si he de ser sincero, y por lo que ella me había contado, el comportamiento de sus padres no había sido normal.

- ¿Y qué estás haciendo? – Preguntó cambiando radicalmente de tema. Me recosté en el sofá modular blanco, subiendo las piernas sin preocuparme por ensuciarlo.

- Te escucho hablar.

- Muy graciosito – Se burló; sonreí al imaginarme su sonrisa- ¿Qué hacías antes de llamarme?

- ¿Por qué no mejor no me dices que hiciste después de dejarme solo en el parque? – Pregunté fingiéndolo reproche – Porque realmente, no he hecho nada digno de mención.

- Yo tampoco.

- Igual me interesa escucharte.

- En serio, no hice nada solo me duche, encendí la compu, llegaron mis padres y el resto ya lo sabes.

- Ahora que lo pienso – Dije de pronto – Tu ropa está destruida.

- No exageres, solo son rasguños por aquí y por allá.

- En cualquier caso, tengo toda la responsabilidad – Recordé con pesar- Pero prometo que voy a recompensarte.

- ¿De qué hablas? – Inquirió, pero no me dejó responder – Mis padres ya vienen de regreso, voy a dejarte a ver que les saco.

- Está bien – Dije aunque mi tono expresaba totalmente mi desacuerdo – Entonces nos vemos mañana.

- Si, en el parque a las dos – Confirmó colgando la llamada. No pude evitar alegrarme pensando en que al menos la vería pronto, aunque al mismo tiempo no puedo dejar de detestar la idea de tener que esperar nuevamente.

Pero había algo que me alarmaba: el sentimiento es casi tan fuerte como aquellas noches en las que recién conocía a Bella y no me decidía si ir a verla mientras dormía o no. Y al mismo tiempo, saber que la vería en menos de veinticuatro horas, era un descanso para mi infierno personal; porque me he percatado de algo importante: Aunque nunca dejo de pensar en Bella, cuando Nessie está conmigo, los pensamientos son menos doloroso…

Menos torturadores.

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*

Nessie Black

Cuando desperté a la mañana siguiente, papá hacía zapping por el televisor. Ya eran las ocho de la mañana y acababa de volver tras haber llevado a mamá a Mcdonald. Me miró cuando fui a la cocina a buscar el desayuno que encontré en el microondas ya servido, solo recalenté y me fui a sentar junto a él.

- ¡No! – Fue su respuesta inmediata.

- No te he preguntado ni pedido nada - Exclame

- Pero lo harás – Fruncí el seño sabiendo perfectamente porque lo decía: ayer cuando volvieron me abalance sobre ellos a preguntas que no me contestaron.

Comí en silencio durante unos quince minutos; papá no dejaba ningún canal por más de dos minutos, y refunfuñaba en contra del desperdició de no tener televisión por cable.

- Podrías poner comiquitas – Le propuse, él aceptó sin dejar de refunfuñar y así termine el desayuno: viendo las chicas súper poderosas originales, que a mi parecer, son mil veces mejor que la versión Z.

- Por cierto, cuando termines allí, vas a vestirte – Me indicó de pronto, lo miré confundida.

- ¿Por qué?

- Vamos a salir con Steve, cosas del taller, ya sebes.

Sonreí de inmediato, siempre me ha gustado pasar ratos con Steve porque es un chico muy chistoso que vuelve agradable el tiempo. Deje el plato en el fregadero y corrí al baño, solo quince minutos después ya estaba en mi habitación vestida con pants negros, una blusa celeste manga corta de algodón y tenis; pero el cabello me causaba problemas: quería hacerme una cola de caballo pero por más que lo intentaba, o me quedaba floja o torcida; siempre me ha pasado eso, por lo que es mamá y en ocasiones papá quien me las hacía; sin embargo no quiero salir a pedírselo, porque Steve llegó mientras yo me bañaba, y me avergonzaría que pensara que no se peinarme.

- ¡Nessie date prisa! – Me apuró papá

- ¡Ya voy! – Exclame. Lo escuche continuando su conversación sobre cosas de mecánica por lo que no preste atención, al contrario me enfrasque más en mi cabello. Algún día aprendería a hacerme la endemoniada cola… algún día.

Escuché que tocaban a la puerta, y sin dejar de verme en el espejo de la peinadora, el desastre que hacía con el cabello sujeto con las manos, conteste:

- Adelante – Casi pego un grito al oler cuando entreabrió la puerta, que no era papá quien metía la mitad del cuerpo, sino Steve que parecía avergonzado.

- Eh… hola Nessie – Saludó, me solté el cabello dejándolo caer por mi rostro como _el tío cosa_, sin voltear a verlo; aunque gracias al espejo note que observaba con avidez la habitación ¡Bah! Ni que fuera la gran cosa.

- Hola – Conteste con voz agradable.

- Disculpa, pero Jacob está impacientándose.

- Si, ya voy – Acepté tomando la liga para ponérmela nuevamente – Es que aun no he terminado de peinarme.

- Deberías dejártelo suelto, te hace ver aun más bonita – Comentó, sonrió y luego salió. Dejé de intentar recogerme el cabello y me miré al espejo. Lo que no me gusta de llevarlo suelto son los mechones que me cubren el rostro: ¡los detesto! Pero si él decía que me veo bonita, pues…

Decidida dispuse a salir de la habitación, pero el molesto flequillo se interpuso en mi visión. Volví con prisa y busque un cintillo elástico para colocármelo; volví al espejo: aun llevaba el cabello suelto tal como él me lo propuso pero sin ninguna clase de molestia. Al fin salí de la habitación, papá se puse de pie de inmediato.

- ¡Al fin! Creí que te había tragado el espejo – Bromeó; le saqué la lengua y comencé a registrar la sala. Alzó una ceja- ¿Qué buscas?

- Mi koala, no lo encuentro – Lo oí bufar, por lo que agregue – Si quieres ve sacando el auto.

- Bien, no tarden – Exclamó saliendo del departamento.

- Si quieres puedo ayudarte a buscarlo – Dijo Steve observando el guinda cosas tras la puerta - ¿Es azul?

- No, ese es de Bella… el mío es negro.

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-

Bella Swan

Toda la cocina está asquerosamente impregnada del olor a fritangas que tanto me revuelve el estomago, aunque sea solo de un tiempo para acá era realmente desagradable.

¿Pero que le hago? Mi turno va a comenzar y debo aguantarme el desagrado y mostrar una sonrisa ante la caja para cuando, a las ocho en punto, se abrieron las puertas dándoles paso a los primeros clientes del día. Comencé a tomar órdenes y registrarlas en la computadora, mientras Austin se encargaba de servirlas en las bandejas.

Austin, un pelirrojo pecoso de ojos azules con el cabello corto que enmarcaba su infantil rostro, era un compañero con el que además coincidía un par de clases en la universidad. Al principio el quiso una relación de más que amigos conmigo, pero yo, y luego Jacob, nos encargamos en hacerle ver que no era posible.

- ¿Y cómo te fue este fin de semana, Bells? – Preguntó apenas tuvo un chance.

- Ya sabes, lo normal – Dije sin querer darle grandes detalles. Una señora ordenó una cajita feliz para su hijo y un Big Mac; él lo buscó mientras yo facturaba.

- ¿Y Nessie? ¿Cómo ha estado? – Volvió a preguntar, eso era ya como una especie de rutina: primero preguntaba por mí, luego por Nessie y después se callaba.

- Ella… está bien – Dije llevándome la mano a la boca con cierto disimulo: una señora con un perfume muy fuerte se había acercado – Ya vuelvo… - Me marché rumbo al baño omitiendo los gestos de sorpresa y la llamada de Kelsey: la chica del autoservicio que me había visto.

Me incline sobre un lavamanos, teniendo una arcada que intente reprimir pero a la segunda me vine en vomito. Abrí la llave con pulso tembloroso, pero una tercera arcada me sobrevino.

La puerta del baño se abrió, dándole paso a Kelsey, mi mejor amiga en todo Boston. Ella, de mi estatura, cabello negro, no muy largo y ojos de igual color, es de esas gorditas que son muy bonitas y aun más simpáticas, pero su rostro se mostraba distorsionado por la preocupación.

- ¿Estás bien? – Me preguntó acercándose a mí, asentí con la cabeza, pero sin levantarme del lavamanos – Te vi salirte de tu puesto ¿Qué sucede?

- No debiste dejar el autoservicio solo, si el gerente… - Comencé arrugando la boca por ese sabor asquerosamente amargo que me quedó en la boca.

- Él no se enterara, además, Bonnie se quedó allá y Austin está cubriéndote en caja – Dijo con voz amable y una sonrisa sincera pero preocupada. Atisbe una sonrisa para luego enjuagarme la boca – ¿Bella, segura que estas bien?

- Si, descuida – Aseguré, ella me miró con algo de recelo, estaba detrás de mí con una mano estirada a punto de tocarme el hombro, pero sin hacerlo. Estuvimos viéndonos un par de minutos a través del reflejo, luego puso ambas manos en mis hombros y me obligó a girarme mirándome con seriedad.

- Dime cuando fue la última vez que fuiste al médico.

- Seis meses, quizás más – Acepte.

- Bella, quizás…

- Si vas a comenzar a decir tonterías mejor no las digas – la corte seria, sabiendo por donde iba.

- Estoy casi segura de tener la razón, pero si no fueras tan testaruda…

- Y yo estoy totalmente segura de que estoy bien – Asegure con el ceño fruncido. Lo aligere, suspire y exclame – Entiendo que te preocupes, eres mi amiga y eso es lo que haces, pero de verdad, estoy bien.

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-

Nessie Black

- Creo que lo conseguí – Exclamó Steve con medio cuerpo metido debajo del sofá – Pero no lo alcanzo – Masculló. Me reí acercándome para alzar el sofá lo suficiente para que pudiera meterse un poco más y tomas el koala.

- Juro que no sé cómo llegó hasta ahí –Exclame riendo mientras él se ponía de pie, me lo tendía y se arreglaba la ropa y el cabello.

- Él monstruo del sofá me dijo que eres una pequeña monstruito del desorden – Se burló mientras salíamos del apartamento. Cerré la puerta con doble llave y comenzamos a caminas mientras el continuaba – Eres igual de desordenada que…- El resto de la oración murió en sus labios, lo miré de reojo, de repente su mirada estaba triste, fruncí el ceño y me apresure en cambiar el tema: no me gusta verle así.

- Ayer no pudimos hablar, ¿Cómo has estado?

- No me quejo – Dijo sonriendo, llevándose las manos a la nuca con despreocupación. - ¿y tú?

- Tampoco puedo quejarme - Asegure - ¿Sabes? Escuche que volviste con Kelsey – Él se encogió de hombros restándole importancia, mientras bajábamos los dos últimos tramos de escaleras.

Steve fue el primer compañero de papá en el taller, y con el tiempo se hicieron amigos; en ese entonces, y hablaba de hacía un año, mamá trabajaba en la zapatería, pero aun así el dinero no era suficiente, acabábamos de conseguir el departamento, y mamá quería continuar sus estudios, por lo que Steve habló con su novia Kelsey para que ayudara a mamá a buscar trabajo en el Mcdonald donde ella laboraba; poco después ambas se hicieron muy buenas amigas.

En cuanto a Steve y Kelsey, por lo que sabía, ellos tenían una relación muy bonita desde hacía dos años, por lo que no fue de extrañarse que la ruptura hacía seis meses les afectara a ambos más de lo que cualquiera pudiera imaginarse, sin embargo, me entere hacía un par de semanas que ellos desde hacía al menos mes y medio que habían vuelto.

- Así es – Dijo al fin – Decidimos darnos otra oportunidad, tampoco es que hubiese sido malo mientras estuvimos juntos.

- ¿Así que volvieron porque se quieren o porque no es tan malo? – Pregunte con intriga: nunca me he enamorado, o al menos no que yo sepa, por lo que me da mucha curiosidad al respecto.

- Es complicado – Dijo enseriándose, fruncí el ceño pero no llegue a preguntarle porque sonrió y exclamó – Y dado que soy tu hermano postizo _o algo así_ deberías decirme si ya tengo cuñado postizo _o algo así_ o si moriré de viejo sin conocerte un novio.

- Quizás la última opción – Sonrió

- ¿Por qué? ¿Isabella y _don refunfuñón_ – Reí por cómo se refería a papá – …no te dejan?

- En cierta forma – Concedí – Ellos dicen que estoy muy joven para eso, y creo que tienen razón.

- ¡Bah! El burro hablando de orejas – Exclamó. Llegamos al vestíbulo de entrada, afuera, estacionados frente al edificio, papá nos esperaba con expresión irritada. Steve echó a correr y yo le imite, apresurándome para ganarle l puesto de adelante, y así lo hice, aunque claro, si él hubiese ganado papá le habría obligado a ir atrás: el puesto de adelante es solo mío cuando mamá no está.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? – Pregunte de pronto cuando ya habíamos tomado carretera.

- El jefe le ha pedido a Steve que fuera por unos repuestos – Contestó papá.

- El problema es que son muchos, debo buscarlos en diferentes lugares – Me explicó él – Por eso le pedí a Jake que me sirviera de transporte.

- No te acostumbres – Exclamó papá, aunque sonreía.

- De regreso podemos pasar por las chicas y te brindo una hamburguesa, Nessie.

- ¿Y yo qué? ¡Yo soy quien maneja! – Exclamó papá

- Contigo me arruino: ¡Comes demasiado!

Las risas no se hicieron esperar, para comenzar a amenizar la que de seguro sería una agradable mañana.

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-

Edward Cullen

- ¿Entonces puedo contar con eso, Esme? – Pregunte hablándole por teléfono; la había llamado para hacerle una especial petición.

- Claro, yo hablo con Alice a ver qué puede decirte sobre la chica y sus padres, luego le pediré que te avise.

- Gracias – Conteste a pesar de notar un matiz desaprobatorio en su voz.

- ¿Edward?

- ¿Si?

- ¿Qué es lo que tiene esa chica que te hace querer espiar su futuro? – Fue al grano.

- No es por nada especial, solo curiosidad – Negué intentando encontrar una tangente por la cual escaparme – Ya sabes, cuando se vive eternamente, es fácil aburrirnos; solo es una distracción.

- Edward no insultes mi inteligencia – Exigió con tono serio.

- No fue esa mi intención – Asegure de inmediato.

- Entonces no lo hagas – Su voz seguía seria – Se por boca de Carlisle y Alice, que te has visto con esa chica, y está bien pero quiero saber porque espiar su relación con sus padres.

- Realmente… creo que su padre la maltrata – Sincere, escuche una ahogada exclamación de sorpresa de su parte.

- ¿La golpea?

- No lo sé – Conteste frustrado – Ella le teme, tiene miedo a hablar con sus padres sobre algo que hizo, y ese miedo es por algo que pasó hace dos años con su padre, quiero averiguar que, quiero saber si él le hace daño, porque si es así… - Me detuve por cortesía a Esme, aunque mi mente recreaba un terrible final para un hombre sin rostro.

- Edward, sea lo que sea que vea Alice al respecto, si es que ve algo – No me gustó para nada esa acotación – No puedes cegarte, no debes hacer nada que vaya en contra de nuestros principios

**- **Si tu conocieras a Nessie, mamá y de verdad ese hombre la maltrata, te aseguro que tú misma serías capaz de ir por él y dejarlo sin una gota de sangre… Nessie es un encanto. – Culmine con una sonrisa casi involuntaria.

- ¿Y como es que no tienes la certeza ya de su situación? – Preguntó ignorando lo anterior, aunque note su tono reprobatorio.

- Yo… no puedo leer su mente – Confesé.

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-

Bella Swan.

- ¿Qué te parece si preparamos una torta? – Le propuse a Nessie mientras nos bajábamos del viejo Golf, íbamos algo apretujados junto a Steve y Kelsey, pero el viaje a casa había sido realmente agradable.

-¡Sí! – Exclamó mi pequeña emocionada bajándose del auto y entrando al edificio – De chocolate, y crema y…

- ¿Quieres acompañarnos Kelsey? – Pregunte cuando ya no escuche a la niña.

- ¿yo?

- ¡Claro!, mientras más ayuda mejor – Aseguré.

- Bueno, está bien – Aceptó bajando también del auto.

- Cuidadito con lo que hablan ustedes tres de nosotros – Advirtió Jacob fingiendo seriedad.

- Las voy a estar espiando – Aseguró Steve en broma; él se despidió de Kelsey con un beso en los labios mientras se cambiaba al asiento de adelante, mientras yo iba hasta Jacob para besarle a modo de despedida.

- Cuando vuelvas comemos torta – Sonreí y lo bese de nuevo.

- Nos vemos entonces – Aseguró sonriendo, me aleje del auto que retomó la marcha rumbo al taller; Kelsey y yo nos encaminamos al departamento, Nessie ya debía estar allá.

- Tengo varias semanas que no venía – Comentó Kelsey – Deberían poner un ascensor, subir cuatro pisos diarios sí que deben hacer perder peso.

- Por supuesto, pero resulta que vivimos en el tercer piso – Le aclare.

- ¡Por eso! – Exclamó ella riendo – Yo dije tercer piso, allá tu que escuchas mal – Reí por eso, Kelsey es una chica muy graciosa, por algo lleva tanto tiempo con Steve, y a eso se le suma que es muy olvidadiza en cuanto a rostros, direcciones y nombres.

- De todas formas un ascensor sería buena idea.

- Solo hay cinco pisos – Dije – Y de todas las personas aquí, te puedo asegurar que ninguna puede darse el lujo de pagar el mantenimiento de un ascensor – Ella se encogió de hombros mientras llegábamos al departamento, Nessie había dejado la puerta abierta, por lo que entramos y deje a Kelsey en la sala junto a Nessie para que conversaran mientras iba a la cocina por un par de porciones de lasagna: Nessie ya había almorzado, cortesía de Steve, pero ni a mi amiga ni a mí nos apeteció comer hamburguesa. Mientras tanto, mi hija recreaba en mi mente, gracias a su don, todo lo que se había divertido con los chicos en la mañana.

Deje una tercera porción ya servida en el microondas, por si Nessie sentía hambre luego solo fuese cuestión de recalentar, y así fue, a penas volví a la sala con los dos platos, la niña me pidió el suyo alegando que la hamburguesa había sido muy chica. Volví rápidamente por el suyo y al regresar ambas reían.

-¿Cuál fue el chiste? – Le tendí su plato a Nessie, y tome el mío de la mesita de centro, sentándome en el sofá de una plaza.

- Nessie, aquí contándome que ayer casi llegas tarde a la zapatería - Contestó Kelsey – -…Así que estuvieron limpiando y te caíste con el jabón en la sala ¿Por qué no me sorprende?

- Ah, eso - dije yo, no me parecía gracioso, porque la caída me había dolido mucho – Si, me caí ahí, junto al televisor…- Kelsey y Nessie rieron de nuevo, pero la primera se enserió de golpe.

- Uy, si es como acabo de imaginarlo, si que debió dolerte ¿El cubo de agua te cayó encima?

- Si – Afirme viendo significativamente a Nessie quien me veía disculpándose por la imagen mental que había colocado en la mente de la pelinegro.

- No puedes caerte así, es peligroso – Dijo Kelsey con preocupación levantándose para lavar el plato ya que había terminado de comer.

Esa tarde, las tres nos divertimos cocinando juntas: una mezclaba, la otra batía y la tercera ayudaba a las otras dos. Mientras Nessie vertía la harina en la mezcla de huevos y margarina, me llenó las manos con un poco que cayó fuera "sin querer", por lo que en venganza lo sople, pero fue muy fuerte, porque el negro del cabello de Kelsey se volvió blanquecino; y ella tomó desquite al abrir el fregadero y lanzarme poquitos de agua.

La torta _de_ chocolate tuvo que convertirse en torta _con_ chocolate cuando entre conversación y conversación, broma y broma, nos comimos más de la mitad de la tableta que teníamos por lo que decidimos hacerle algo de merengue para cubrirla, en la preparación mi cabello terminó totalmente embarrado, a Reneesme ya no se le distinguía el rostro de lo lleno de merengue que estaba y sin embargo, entre las dos solo pudimos hacerle una manchita a Kelsey.

Así, sin darnos cuenta, el minutero del reloj dio varias vueltas, pasamos toda la tarde haciendo una torta que en dos hora y media debió estar lista, pero no importaba, las tres nos divertimos muchísimo, aunque la cocina se hubiese vuelto un completo reguero.

- ¡Ya quiero probarla! – Exclamó Nessie sentándose en el suelo frente al televisor, nosotras la imitamos: sucias como estábamos no podíamos sentarnos en el sofá.

- Yo no – Admitió Kelsey – Quizás me intoxique.

- De seguro quedó deliciosa – Tercie.

- Delicioso no es sinónimo de sano y comestible – Contradijo. Nessie encendió la tele y buscó una buena película, consiguió una comedía sobre un embarazo no deseado: _Knocked Up_, que disfrutamos mientras volvían los chicos.

Una de las tantas cosas grandiosas que hizo Jacob por mí, fue sacarme de esa burbuja de cristal en la que ningún sonido hermoso, ninguna visión de amor, tenían permitida la entrada; quizás fue esa la habitación que más tiempo le costó reconstruir de la casa en ruinas que era yo hace un par de años: el que volviera a reír con una película y amar con una canción, aunque he de admitir que no escucho toda clase de música: algunas canciones o interpretes me recuerdan demasiado mi pasado en Forks y en esos momentos, Edward lograba colarse en mi mente como un recuerdo tan dulce como desagradable.

Negué con la cabeza para sacarlo de mis pensamientos: Edward Cullen no es bienvenido en mi vida, mi casa y mucho menos en mi mente.

- Oye Nessie – llamó Kelsey de repente aprovechando unos comerciales.

- ¿Si?

- ¿A ti te gustaría tener otra sobrina? – Preguntó, me atragante con la saliva ante la sonrisa de Kelsey ¿Y esa se hacía llamar mi amiga? Ella sabe perfectamente cuanto se ilusiona Nessie con el tema, y Jacob y yo no estamos preparados psicológica ni económicamente para encargar otro hijo.

- ¿Qué? – Exclame molesta.

-¿Otra sobrina? – Preguntó mi niña con confusión.

- Si, ya sabes…

- Kelsey.- Le advertí, pero ella ni se interrumpió.

- Que Bella le dé un hermanito a Reneesme – Los ojos de Nessie se abrieron de par en par, cargándose de un brillo de pura emoción.

- ¡Me encantaría! – Exclamó dando saltitos en el suelo – ¡Sería magnífico!

- Pero como ya te he dicho Kelsey – La corté para que Nessie no se hiciera falsas ilusiones – Mi única hija es y será hasta dentro de mucho tiempo, Reneesme.

- Si tu lo dices – Dijo con algo de decepción; me partió el corazón ver la tristeza en los ojitos de Nessie por lo que me saque el zapato y se lo lance a Kelsey por provocar eso, con la mala suerte que solo le rozó la oreja, pero al menos había hecho reír a Nessie.

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-

Edward Cullen.

El maldito buzón de mensaje otra vez. En cada oportunidad que la llamaba, eso era lo que me contestaba y ni siquiera era su voz, sino una apersonar la que me invitaba a dejar un mensaje.

- Nessie soy Edward ¿Por qué no contestas? Llámame – Colgué el celular y lo tiré contra el sofá dando vueltas de acá para allá como un león enjaulado, pero termine tomándolo de nuevo – Me estoy volviendo loco – Susurre al aire y sin importarme mis propias palabras marque nuevamente el numero, esperando que esta vez si contestara.

**_OOO_**

**¿Que tal?**

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**¿Que les pareció Steve? ¿Y Kelsey?**

**Ahora a los Reviews**

**_ELLA BERKUS: _**_Hola n.n Gracias por los buenos deseos con el proyecto =D lamento que este capi tardase tanto en ser actualizado :S_

_**Maria-fan: **Lamento haberte dejado con la intriga en el capi anterior u.u espero que este te haya gustado tanto como los demas n.n_

_**Maggy Blackeny: **Yo tambien lo amo... Jacob es mi ejemplar del perfecto hombre imperfecto *.* ok, entonces le dare tu advertencia a Edward para que no valla a molestar a la familia Black :P aunque quien sabe si te haga caso ._

_**Damita: **Jeje, si que me puede graduar, solo falta protocolo n.n emp ._. la idea de que Edward se enamore de Nessie... no se, aunque me gusta innovar, no soy muy dada al incesto u.u bueno, ya veremos._

_**Cynthia: **Es cierto, los fics donde Bella/Jacob son pareja son escasos u.u mi mente es similar a la tuya, me gusta desvirtuar la historia original para satisfacer las ganas de leer tal o cual cosa. Me alegra que el fics te guste n.n_

_**Belen: **Hola n.n Bienvenida =D me alegra que la historia te halla atrapado; bueno, ya vez cuanto tarde para subir este; aunque espero que el proximo pueda terminarlo mas rapido._

_**Para **_**el proximo capitulo aun no tengo un titulo ¿Porque? porque tuve que fusionar el capitulo 9 y 10 ya que el 9 es muy corto y no me parece justo... Aunque tambien cabe la posibilidad de que suba el 9 con parte del 10 y luego el diez... Ay quien sabe, pero los titulos será "**_Amigos"** si subo el 9 con parte del 10 o **__"Musica y Deseo" _**si junto los dos por completo. ¿Como lo preferirian?**

**Bien, por ahora debo despedirme, ya que tengo que ir a estudiar para el domingo que presento prueba de admisión en la Universidad n.n**

**Nos leemos pronto**

**Besos n.n**

**P.D.: (17/07/10)**

**Solo quería avisarles que ya tengo todo el capi 9 escrito, como dije es corto; por lo que es posible que lo suba el miercoles o jueves... aunque todo depende de los review n.n**

**Ahora si, nos leemos =D**


	9. Amigos

**Holaaa n.n**

**Rapidito ¿no? jejeje, el capi es algo corto, pero espero les gusta n.n**

**¡A leer!**

**Capitulo 9: _Amigos_**

Bella Swan.

La cena fue divertida; Jake, Nessie, Steve, Kelsey y yo sentados en el suelo alrededor de la mesita de centro, con los platos de pollo asado en las piernas; comimos intercambiando comentarios acerca de esa tarde, para luego servirnos un trozo de torta para cada uno; el de Jake el doble del tamaño que los demás, lo que provocó burlas por parte de Steve. A eso de las ocho y media, los chicos pidieron un taxi para marcharse tras haberles envuelto la mitad de la torta que había quedado.

**- **Tenemos que limpiar la cocina – Lamente con voz trágica, una vez solos en el departamento. Realmente no me apetece ponerme a fregar ahora, Nessie se rió y exclamó.

- Quiero ducharme, siento mi cabello tieso de pegoste.

- Anda, luego voy yo – Dije, la niña se apresuró al baño mientras yo ayudaba a Jacob quien llevaba los platos de la cena a la cocina la cual se había vuelto un completo desastre: el piso tenía pisadas de masa para torta, agua y harina al igual que el mesón del desayunadero; el fregadero estaba lleno de utensilios de cocina que no lavamos. Jake se encontraba fregándolos, así que me le acerque por detrás para rodearlo por la cintura con mis brazos; pero como él es más alto que yo tuve que recostar mi mejilla en su espalda. Escuche un suave gruñido (¿?) de complacencia proveniente de su interior, por lo que me acomode mejor inspirando profundamente hasta llenar mis pulmones de su delicioso aroma.

- ¿Quieres que nos duchemos juntos? – Preguntó en un susurro dándose media vuelta entre mis brazos para quedar frente a mí de forma que mi cabeza quedó apoyada en su pecho.

- Si – Conteste - ¿Sabes? Estaba pensando que…

- ¿Qué, que? – Peguntó besándome el cabello.

- Que hoy no me has dicho que me amas – Dije sorprendiéndome a mi misma: no soy de esa clase de chicas que se va con tales cursilerías, pero sentí el impulso de decírselo y ¿Por qué reprimirlo? – No me has dicho cuanto me quieres.

- Pero si yo no te quiero – Aseguró, alce la mirada y el sonrió – Te amo Bella - Aseguró besando mis labios rápidamente – Te amo más que a mi vida, cada átomo tuyo, cada molécula, tus gestos, tu olor – Cada palabra la marcaba con un rápido pero dulce beso pero ante el ultimo no quise dejarle escarpar, profundice el beso tomando posesión completa de su boca; jamás me cansaría de sentir su lengua cálida junto a la mía, danzando a nuestro propio ritmo.

- ¡Mamá! – Me llamó Nessie; nos separamos riendo como si nos hubiesen atrapado en una divertida travesura.

- Creo que la ducha tendrá que esperar a otro día – Él hizo un puchero y yo le bese nuevamente, escuchando a Nessie hablándome nuevamente.

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-

Nessie Black

¡Ah! El agua fría recorriendo mi cuerpo era deliciosa, refrescante por completo. Lástima que no puedo quedarme toda la vida bajo la ducha, bueno si podría, pero mamá se enojaría por no poder bañarse, y papá por contribuir a que se sequen los embalse de agua dulce del país.

Sonreí, y la llame con un grito; pero la sonrisa desapareció de mi rostro al observar de reojo una mancha oscura en mi hombro. Me recosté a la pared afligida, creí… creí que ya se abría borrado, es decir, han pasado ya dos semanas desde que… Negué con la cabeza y cerré la ducha no me gusta pensar en eso, es… triste.

- ¡Necesito una toalla! – Grite al ver que mamá no venía.

- Ya voy Reneesme – Exclamó mamá.

- ¡NO ME LLAMES ASÍ! – Grite, la puerta del baño se abrió, saque la cabeza por la cortina plástica de la ducha para verla reírse burlona.

- ¿Por qué no Reneesme? – Me tendió mi toalla y aseguró – Tu nombre es muy bonito Reneesme

- ¡Es un trabalenguas! – Aseguré enojada porque lo hiciera solo para molestarme.

- Solo porque Jake lo dice – Susurró mamá medio molesta; me puse la toalla y descorrí la cortina para salir de la regadera.

- Papá tiene razón: mejor me queda Nessie – Dije y salí del baño a mi habitación, no vi a papá en la sala, por lo que supuse que estaría en la cocina.

Cerré la puerta tras de mí y me apresure a ponerme mi camisón de dormir y un pequeño short. Escurrí mi cabello con la toalla y tome el celular de la peinadora: lo había dejado allí desde esta mañana que salí con papá; no tenia batería por lo que busque el cargador entre mis cosas y lo conecte del tomacorriente: a pesar de que los únicos que me llaman son mis padres, no me gusta tenerlo apagado.

Sin embargo me lleve una sorpresa cuando al encender el celular, me llegó un anuncio de que tenía sesenta llamadas perdidas; abrí los ojos de par en par ¿SESENTA? Eso es demasiado, pero al ver la lista de llamadas me sorprendí aun más: todas de Edward.

- ¡Edward! – Exclame en un bajo susurro cuando me llegó un mensaje de texto diciendo que tenía cuarenta y seis recados en el buzón de voz. Escuche el primero: me preguntaba donde estaba y porque no contestaba, al igual que el segundo, el tercero y todos los demás. Y a pesar de decir lo mismo, escuche los cuarenta y seis sintiéndome peor el siguiente: ¡Había olvidado a Edward!

Ayer le dije que lo vería hoy en el parque y lo olvide por completo, la tarde con mamá y Kelsey me hizo olvidarme totalmente de él.

Me imagine a Edward sentado a la sombre de un frondoso árbol del parque, viendo con impaciencia un reloj que marcaba las cinco o seis de la tarde, esperando a que yo llegase, cosas que no sucedería.

Quise llamarle y excusarme pero hubieron dos cosas muy importante que me lo impidieron: papá y mamá le metían saldo a mi celular una vez cada dos semana, si se me acaba antes no me recargaran, y segundo, papá escucharía cualquier cosa que yo dijera y dado que su reacción ante el nombre de Edward fue muy extraña, preferiría que no supiera que lo llamaba.

Tome el celular y teclee rápidamente:

"_Lo 100to, lo 100to lo 100to no dbi djart a la spra lo 100to"_

Y se lo envié, al minuto siguiente Edward me estaba llamando, rechace la llamada y escribí.

"_No puedo contstar aora hablemos x txto :D"_

Espere a que me contestara, pero creo que si tardó medio minuto fue mucho:

"_Como quieras. No tengo nada que disculparte, pero me gustaría saber porque no fuiste al parque."_

A lo que conteste:

"_lo 100to u.u pac toda la tard cn mamá y 1 amiga olvid nuestro ncuentro d vrdad lo 100to muxo"_

"_Descuida Nessie, ya te dije que no hay nada que disculpar._

_Así que estuviste con tu mamá, imagino que no le dijiste nada, pero igual ¿Se divirtieron?"_

"_claro q no l dig nada! No era l momnto -.-! si ns divrtimos muxo icimos 1 torta mañana t yvo 1 trozo ^.^"_

"_¿Mañana?"_

"_si si no t molsta u.u… promto no djart sprando d nuevo n.n"_

"_Descuida, confío en ti… y hablando de esa torta ¿De que la hicieron?"_

"_bueno, tien xocolat y mrngue, pro tiens q probarla para star cguro dl sabor xD"_

"_Jajajaja, pero de todas formas, te imagino muy buena cocinando"_

" _bueh tampoco s q soy chef pro si cocino bien… ntoncs ns vmos mañana n l parq?"_

"_¡Claro! Tu solo dime la hora y allí estare"_

" _t parc bien n la mañana? No c como a las 8 o 9?"_

"_¡Perfecto! Ya tengo planeado lo que haremos mañana, claro, si te gusta la idea"_

"_ya vrmos =) ntoncs asta mañana Edward"_

"_¿Qué? ¿Ya me dejas?"_

"_no tngo msj ilimitados sabs? :D ablamos n otro momnto voy a vr 1 peli con mis padres n.n"_

No espere respuesta después de eso, deje el celular en donde lo había tomado y salí a la sala, me atravesé en el sofá de una pieza para montar la cabeza sobre uno de los reposabrazos y las piernas en el otro. Mamá salió de su habitación poco después, llevaba su pijama de pantalón largo cabello revuelto en una toalla

- ¿Me cepillas el cabello mami? – Le pregunté de inmediato.

- Claro péqueña, busca tu cepillo – En el tiempo que me tomó ir a mi habitación por él, apenas y el corazón de mamá latió un par de veces, pero le deje el sofá libre, en cambio me senté en el suelo, ella en el sofá y comenzó a cepillarme el cabello con delicadeza para no halarme ni una hebra.

Papá salió del baño todo mojado, con una toalla atada a la cintura y exclamó que lo esperáramos si íbamos a ver una película. Un par de minutos después salió de su habitación en short y se sentó semi acostado en el sofá de tres plazas.

- ¿Qué película quieren ver? – Preguntó tomando el control remoto.

- _Fly Boys _– Dije de inmediato.

- ¿Otra vez? – Preguntó mamá - ¿Cuántas veces la hemos visto en el mes? – Sonreí con inocencia, no es mi culpa que esa película me guste muchísimo, aunque mamá nunca ha querido decirme que significa "_Le protitute"_

- Veamos _Star War _– Propuso papá

- Esa saga es más vieja que el auto – Replicó mamá – ¿Qué tal _Big Fish?_- No tuvimos ninguna objeción, así que esa fue la que papá colocó en el DVD; mientras pasaban los trailers de otras pelis, exclame.

- Mañana voy a salir temprano.

- ¿A dónde? – Preguntaron ambos, mamá no dejaba de cepillar mi cabello, pero sentí claramente su enojo.

- Por ahí, a dar una vuelta – Dije intentando no darle importancia.

- ¿No será con tu _amiguito_ o sí? – Cuestionó papá sin ocultar su molestia.

- Solo voy a dar una vuelta, no veo cual es el problema – Salí por la tangente, pero realmente era eso lo que me preguntaba ¿Cuál es el problema de Edward que les desagrada tanto sin siquiera conocerlo?

- No, no tiene por qué haber ningún problema. – Dijo mamá – Pero tú sabes Reneesme… – Me torcí entre sus manos por el nombre, pero ella me ignoro y continuó – Que por los momentos y hasta que estemos seguros que has dejado de crecer, no puedes estar relacionándote con las personas en un plan de amigos.

- Ya lo sé – Dije en un agudo susurro de tristeza – Por eso no tengo amigos.

- Vamos linda – Papá se levantó y se arrodilló frente a mí para estar a mi altura – Ya viste lo que le pasó a Chris Bannet hace un año, se encariñó contigo, y el niño sigue viniendo a preguntar por _Carlie_. Sabes que no te decimos esto porque nos agrade que no tengas amigos, sino por tu bien. – Asentí, pero eso no me hizo sentir nada mejor, mamá lo notó a pesar de no verme el rostro, por lo que me soltó el cabello y se deslizó para quedar sentada en el suelo junto a mí, pasó un brazo por los hombros y con voz que intentaba parecer entusiasta, exclamó:

- … Y ya sabes, siempre nos tienes a Jake y a mí, nosotros somos tus amigos linda.

- No es lo mismo – Susurre, mamá se sintió deprimida por mi falta de entusiasmo – Ya no quiero ver nada, me voy a dormir – Informe poniéndome de pie.

- Nessie – Exclamo papá rápidamente – Prométeme que nos harás caso, y que si sales mañana no vas a ir a verte con nadie.

Asentí con el firme propósito de no cumplir esa promesa, porque claro, ellos siempre han tenido amigos: los chicos de Forks y La Push, Steve, Kelsey, Ana y Mary; ellos siempre se han tenido el uno al otro para escucharse, en cambio yo no, mi único amigo era Steve, y por motivos de _crecimiento_ nuestra amistad se ha visto realmente limitada, por lo que ahora que tenía a Edward, no me importaba lo que mamá y papá pensaran, lo voy a seguir viendo.

Por eso, a la mañana siguiente, mientras me preparaba para ir a verlo, no preste gran atención a lo que decían acerca de tener cuidado y otros "_blablablá". _Me vestí sencilla: Jeans algo flojos hasta las rodillas, un sweter rosado manga larga con capucha, el cual me dejaba el cierre del frente abierto para dejar ver una franelilla blanca. El cielo estaba nubado y esperaba que se mantuviera así todo el día, sino tendría que escapármelo a Edward para poder cubrir mis piernas; me puse zapatillas deportivas rosadas y deje que mamá me recogiera el cabello con una cinta también rosa, cuyos extremos cayeron con mi cabello castaño oscuro. Metí un trozo de torta en un bolso blanco que me cruce.

Papá se ofreció a llevarme, pero me negué diciendo que aun no estaba segura de a donde iría. Salí el edificio y camine con calma la primera cuadra, pero me desespere: aun no sé como mamá soporta caminar tan lento; corrí como de costumbre, ganándome miradas y preguntas preocupadas de las personas que pensaban que era perseguida por alguien, no pude evitar reír por eso y detenerme solo cuando hube llegado a la entrada del parque, caminando así con total tranquilidad: una de las cosas que más agradezco de mi cuerpo, es que a pesar de mis juegos y carreras, no sudo.

Antes de entrar, no puede evitar admirar un auto estacionado en todo el frente: un _Corvette Grand Sport 2010_ azul eléctrico, si no me equivoco, y estoy segura de no hacerlo: papá lee muchas revistas de autos, que luego yo ojeo. Cuando al fin me dispuse a entrar, Edward ya caminaba hacía mi, vestía con pantalón negro y manga larga azul remangada a los codos sin embargo en sus brazos llevaba una chaqueta negra de cuero.

- Te ves preciosa – Aseguró a modo de saludo; no me sonroje, pero solo por un motivo: necesito más que eso para lograrlo. Como ya dije, mi cuerpo no es normal.

- Bah, no seas tonto – Le reprendí, aunque sonreía – Lamento olvidarte ayer aquí, yo… - Puso uno de sus helados dedos en mis labios para hacerme callar.

- Te dije que ya estaba olvidado – exclamó, pareció pensárselo mejor y continuó sonriendo – Aunque pensándolo mejor, me debes una; así que no podrás negarte a lo que haremos hoy.

- Lo que sea menos un concierto de opera ¡Por favor! – Le rogué en broma.

- ¿Por qué no? El tenor Placido Domingo está en la ciudad – Me siguió la corriente – Y hay rumores de que cantara en compañía de la Orquesta Sinfónica Nacional.

No pude evitar reír, pero me detuve cuando note que él no cambió su esplendida sonrisa, y me miraba esperando alguna otra respuesta.

- Tu… estas bromeando ¿Verdad? – Pregunte.

- No - Contestó con simpleza, estoy segura que mi cara no fue normal: el horror que sentí ante la perspectiva de dos o quizás más horas escuchando música para ancianos. Esta vez fue su turno de reír – La sinfónica y Domingo sí que se presentaran hoy, pero descuida, no es eso lo que he planeado que hagamos – No puede evitar proferir un suspiro de alivio.

-¿Ah no? – Ahora estaba confundida.

- No, se que no lo disfrutarías – Asentí – Vamos de compras.

- ¿Compras? – Pregunte – Oh, no, no Edward yo no tengo dinero.

- No te estoy pidiendo que pagues, sería extremadamente descortés de mi parte.

- Estas loco si piensas que voy a dejarte pagar todo – Me negué cruzándome de brazos. Mis padres me han enseñado a no aceptar esa clase de regalos.

- Vas a captarlo porque te lo debo: por mi culpa caíste de aquel árbol y tu ropa se rasgó por completo.

- Fue un accidente.

- ¡No importa! Quiero recompensarte de aluna manera – Me miró por entra las pestaña, intentando convencerme.

- ¿Y si me niego?

- Te compraría la ropa igual, pero correría el riesgo de que no te guste o te quede y gastaría el doble… y eso quedaría en tu conciencia.

- No es justo – Baje los brazos derrotada.

- ¿Eso es un sí? – Note la emoción oculta en su voz, por lo que asentí y deje que me guiara a las afueras del parque, pero quise dejar algo bien en claro.

- Solo te aceptare una muda ¿Esta claro?

- Bien – No me gustó su tono enigmático, ni su sonrisa divertida. Nos detuvimos frente al _Corvette, _supuse que detendría un taxi, pero me lleve una enorme sorpresa al verle abrir la puerta del copiloto.

- Esto si debe ser una broma – Susurre con los ojos abiertos como platos - ¿¡UN GRAND SPORT!

- Vas a subirte o te tengo que cargar – Se burló. Negué aun con aturdimiento, lo más cerca que he estado de un auto como ese era en televisión y ahora yo ¡Me subiría a uno! Lo hice con cierta torpeza y no pude evitar preguntar antes que él cerrara la puerta:

- ¿Es tuyo? – Asintió y rodeó el auto para subirse a su asiento, lo mire boquiabierta, el interior del auto era oscuro, sus vidrios cromados en color azul no permitían que desde afuera se pudiera ver algo, los asientos eran de cuero negro y el volante, el tablero, todo, se veía demasiado elegante, demasiado bien.

- Antes tenía un volvo pero ya no lo uso: me trae tristes recuerdos.

- ¿Qué eres? ¿El nieto de Al Capone? – Pregunte fingiendo horror, él rió - ¿Tienes edad para conducir? – Asintió – Y hablando de eso, ¿Cuántos años tienes?

- Diecisiete – Respondió encendiendo el auto, el motor emitía un suave ronroneo, nada que ver con el Golf de papá. El auto comenzó a rodar y eso casi ni se sentía.- ¿y tú? Nunca me lo has dicho, y odiaría pasar por alto tu cumpleaños.

- Ya fue – Me miró como pidiéndome disculpas por no saberlo – El diez de este mes que pasó.

- En ese caso debo darte mi regalo, podríamos aprovechar hoy- Agregó más para sí mismo, intente refutarle pero no me dejó - ¿Cuántos años cumpliste?

"_Dos"_ pensé, por algo se rió, pero lo ignore.

- Dieciséis – Dije, después de todo esa era la edad que los amigos de mis padres pensaban que tenía.

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-

Carlisle Cullen

- Doctor Cullen, que sorpresa – Exclamó Charlie al verme entrar a la comisaria, un lugar al que contadas veces he ido. – ¿Sucede algo? – Preguntó poniéndose de pie.

- No, en absoluto – Negué.

- ¿Ah no? Hace mucho que no pasaba por aquí – Acotó señalándome la silla frente a su escritorio.

- Lo sé – Dije haciendo memoria en un segundo – Año y medio, si no me equivoco – Asintió – De verdad que lamento molestarte Charlie pero mi auto se varó afuera y mi celular no tiene batería, quería saber si me permites el teléfono para pedirle a Emmett que venga por mí.

- Claro, no hay ningún problema – Me tendió el teléfono, marque el numero de la casa pero no le di al botón de llamada, Emmett esperaba afuera con el Jeep esperando el momento para respaldar la pequeña actuación; fingí una conversación con el _menor_ de mis hijos devolviéndole luego el teléfono a Charlie.

- Estará aquí en unos minutos – Informe - ¿No te molestara si espero aquí?

- En absoluto Doctor – Aseguró – Por cierto, ¿cómo van las cosas con los chicos?

- Ya sabes cómo es, con el asunto de la universidad no están mucho en casa.

- Debe serle duro tener a los cinco fuera. – Dijo con amargura.

- Siempre vienen en vacaciones – Conteste pero noté cierta tristeza en su mirada que no tenía que ver con mi respuesta – Además, confío en que no se meterán en problemas. – Sonreí sin apartar la mirada, él asintió. Noté como, con un sutil gesto de las cejas, expresó que había recordado algo, no pude evitar preguntarme si tenía 100% relación con su posterior pregunta.

- ¿Y Edward? No he sabido nada de él desde que… ya sabe, discutió con Bella ¿Cómo ha estado?

- Sobreponiéndose – Conteste con sinceridad – Mi hijo no estaba listo para la forma en que se fueron dando las cosas, y aunque me duele decirlo, él aun no lo supera.

- No es el único – Susurró, alcé una ceja con suspicacia – Pero en fin… ¿Dónde está viviendo el chico? Entro a la universidad, supongo.

- Está en Alaska con una tía – Mentí, Edward está realmente en Boston, pero no me conviene que él lo sepa antes de contestar mi pregunta – Estudia en Juneau, pero prefiere quedarse por allá a venir a Forks.

- Lo siento – Se disculpó, comprendí que él sentía que nos hallamos en situaciones similares.

- Descuida, al menos llama a diario – Noté que se removía incomodo en su silla por lo que me apresure en llevar la conversación al punto que me interesaba - ¿Y Bella? ¿Cómo ha estado?

- Realmente Doctor, usted tiene más contacto con su hijo que yo con la mía. – Dijo con tristeza, no pude evitar sentir pena por él.

- Pero sigue en Boston ¿No?

- Si, al parecer consiguieron residencia fija allí

- Entonces aun vive con Jacob Black… - Comente, él asintió y realmente no esperaba otra respuesta - ¿Y la niña? Escuche rumores de que tuvieron una hija - Por primera vez, el rostro de Charlie se iluminó por completo y exclamó.

- No son rumores, Reneesme es preciosa… mire – Tomó un portarretrato que estaba de espaldas a mí en el escritorio y me lo tendió - ¡Es preciosa!

Tome el portarretrato y la mire con, debo admitirlo, mucha curiosidad y no puede evitar sorprenderme al observar a la bebe de la foto. Piel ligeramente bronceada, cabello broncíneo ondulado, ojos verdes, reía con la boca abierta ante la cámara, ataviada con un pomposo vestidito azul cielo, se encontraba sentada en un mullido sofá azul, la niña debía tener año y medio.

El color poco común en personas con su color de piel me intrigaba, aun más porque, estoy seguro, la familia de Bella no tiene ese tono.

- ¿Hermosa verdad? – Preguntó Charlie - ¡Esa me la enviaron esta navidad!

- ¿Tienes alguna de la niña con sus padres? – Pregunte con una firme intención.

- Si – Respondió buscando entre sus gavetas – La enviaron junto con esa – Me tendió una fotografía sin enmarcar, esta vez estaba Bella sentada en el mismo sofá de la estampa anterior, recostada al hombro de un chico moreno musculoso, de cabello negro quien en su regazo mantenía a la niña. No había que ser un genio para saber de quién se trataba: al fin veía al famoso Jacob Black.

- No se parece mucho al chico ¿no? – Acote notando que él tampoco tenía los ojos verdes.

- ¡Bah! La genética es un lio – No respondí al no estar de acuerdo con eso, en cambio comente:

- En unas semanas voy a una convención en Boston, si me das la dirección podría pasar a saludar a Bella.

- No la tengo – Dijo, lo mire desconcertado – Bella no quiere visitas.

Ni siquiera había salido de mi estupefacción cuando Emmett entró a la comisaría.

- Buenos días Jefe Swan – Saludó – Papá vine con una grúa, ya se llevó el auto – Supe de inmediato que la grúa tenía por nombre Jasper Hale, después de todo, a él fue que le deje las llaves.

- Bien, vamos a casa – Dije – Fue un placer hablar contigo Charlie.

- Lo mismo digo, Doctor – Respondió, me marche junto con Emmett y subí al Jeep en el asiento del copiloto, él se subió al volante y exclamó.

- ¿Qué clase de hija no le da la dirección de residencia a su padre?

- Una que no quiere visitas – Repetí las palabras de Charlie, había ido allí buscando la dirección de Bella, pero había conseguido algo más, ahora no podía sacarme de la mente la imagen de la hija de Bella: Reneesme… que curioso nombre.

**_OOOO_**

**¿Que tal?**

**Sinceramente, la parte de los mensajes de texto me dió dolor de cabeza, la forma en que escribe Nessie por texto es como la de muchos, pero yo soy más de escribir como Edward, con signos de puntuacion y todo eso u.u más cuando es en la compu... word no dejaba de notificarme que las palabras estaban mal escrita, como si no lo supiera -.-!**

**Respondo al unico review anonimo n.n**

**_hola_: **_Gracias por tu Review, de verdad me alegra muchisimo que te guste tanto la historia, espero que este capi te siga gustando n.n_

**Como ya saben, el proximo capi se llama: "**_Musica y Deseo"_** y ya esta casi listo =D**

**ummmm a ver, ya saben que a Nessie le gusta el Rock, pero este no es su genero favorito ¿Cual creen que sea?**

**Je, algunos se van a sorprender n.n**

**Nos leemos pronto**

**Besos *o***


	10. Musica y Deseo

**Hola n.n**

**u.u otra vez casi un mes :S ¿Saben? Me he dado cuenta de una cosa, cuando publico a la semana del capi anterior, el siguiente tarda un mes para estar listo :S **

**Pero esta vez fue culpa de mi graduación: Como es obvio para la fiesta quería llegar **_FABULOSA_ ** y lo estuve pero para completar mi look me coloque uñas acrílicas: -.-¡ jamás me he sentido tan inutilizada… las uñas me impedían hasta abrocharme los pantalones ¬¬ fue realmente horrible, incluso perdí el interés por escribir porque con las uñas no podía hacerlo bien y rápido u.u y encima me atacó una horrible crisis de inspiración, mi musa se fue de vacaciones, llegue a un punto en que no quería escribir nada, ni en el cuaderno y mucho menos en la compu que para escribir una sola palabra tardaba muchísimo y lo hacía mal u.u incluso llegue a pensar en abandonar la historia y mis proyectos, pero fue solo una loquera de un par de días, esa absurda idea esta borrada por completo de mi mente… **

**En fin, disculpen todo el tiempo que les hice esperar y todo el que les hago perder leyendo esto… mejor ¡Lean el Capi!**

**Capitulo 10: **_**Música y Deseo **_

Edward Cullen

-¿No puedes conducir más rápido? – Me preguntó, la mire con una ceja enarcada: iba ya a 120 km/h, si fuese Bella ya estaría riñéndome para que bajara la velocidad, pero ahí estaba el quid de la cuestión: no era Bella.

- Si puedo, pero ya excedí el limite – Hizo un puchero por el cual reí.

- Solo un poquito – Pidió – La velocidad no le hace daño a nadie – Aseguró, suspire pisando el acelerador a 140 km/h - ¡SIIIIIIIIII! – Exclamó con alegría.

- ¿Te gusta la velocidad?

- No sabes cuánto – Su sonrisa pretendió ser enigmática, la estuve mirando fijamente durante unos segundo, hasta que lo notó haciendo que se sintiera incomoda, por lo que cambió de tema. – Así que, tremendo auto ¿Pero qué? ¿Puros CDs clásicos? – Sonreí de lado volviendo la vista al frente y abriendo con una mano el espacio entre nosotros dispuesto para los discos.

- Adelante – La invité, no esperó ni un segundo en tomarlos todos y ponerlos sobre su regazo sin ningún cuidado, torcí el gesto.

- A ver que tienes aquí – Murmuró – _Yiruma, Debussy ¿Kiss?_ – Me miró sorprendida – Wow, no imagine encontrarlo aquí, a ver que más… _Michael Jackson_, _Frank Sinatra, Metallica, Madonna, AeroSmith, Andrea Bocelli_… - Dejó de leer los títulos y me miró - ¿no tienes música latina?

- ¿Música latina? – No pude evitar sorprenderme

- Si, ya sabes, merengue, bachata preferiblemente salsa. – Dijo -… ya que en lo personal es mi favorita,_ Celia Cruz, Hector Lavoe, Gilberto Santa Rosa, Mark Anthony_… él me encanta, sus canciones son ¡Fantasticas! Y muy bonitas, aunque tampoco me molesta el merengue, he escuchado algunos buenos:_ Bonny Cepeda, Olga Tañón y Liz _principalmente, aunque realmente no se me da, y la bachata, pues realmente no me gusta mucho, pero _Aventura_ es caso aparte, tiene muy buenas canciones con diversas temáticas, creo que mis favoritas son "_El perdedor_" y "_Cupido_"…

La deje que continuara con su monologo acerca de la música latina; estaba muy animada y yo por mi parte me sentía, por primera vez en décadas, realmente ignorante con respecto a música; jamás imagine que a Nessie le gustase ese género, menos a esas magnitudes.

-… Por supuesto todas están en español – Continuó – Pero no importa, una vez escuche _La vida es un carnaval_ en ingles y créeme cuando te digo que para nada es lo mismo, en ningún sentido.

- ¿Te gusta la música latina? – Pude articular finalmente, aunque la respuesta ya es obvia.

-¡Por supuesto! – Exclamó – Tienes muy buenas letras, y son muy movidas, pero aun no logro agarrar el paso como debe ser, no sé bailar como lo hacen en el Caribe…

- ¿Pero… porque te gusta? – La corté sin darme cuenta, me miró con el ceño fruncido, con confusión – No me malinterpretes – Agregue de inmediato – Lo que quiero decir es ¿Eres latina o algo así?

- No que yo sepa – Contestó aligerando su expresión – Mis padres son del estado de Washington

¿Qué ese maldito estado va a perseguirme siempre de una u otra manera? Ya es la segunda vez que en medio de mi infierno me cruzo con alguien relacionado al _estado de Washington, _definitivamente la vida ha de odiarme. Negué con la cabeza poniendo toda mi determinación en evitar que mi mente volara a ese estado, y me concentré en la conversación con Nessie.

- ¿Entonces?

- Mamá tiene una _amiga_ llamada Ana, es venezolana pero es una de las personas más desagradables que conozco… realmente lo único que le agradezco es haberle prestado a mamá cuando la conoció, un CD variado de salsa y merengue; lo escuche y realmente me gustó.

- ¿Así de fácil?

- ¿Debe ser complicado? – Cuestionó, negué y agregó – Bueno, después de eso comencé a descargarlas por internet, vi videos de personas bailando en sus fiestas allá en el Caribe y me anime, me inscribí durante un par de meses en una academia, aunque nunca aprendí a bailar como ellos.

Tuve destellos, _de una niña de once o doce años, de ojos como café y cabello rubio dorado, que estaba rodeada de muchas personas de diversas edades; un hombre moreno de unos treinta recién cumplidos algo fornido vestido deportivo, tomó por la cintura a una mujer de piel negra de fácilmente cincuenta años con cuerpo de joven de treinta; a su vez que le decía a las personas a su alrededor que tomaran a sus parejas; ella se acercó a un rubio de ojos azul cielo (_Similares a los de Nessie, no puede evitar pensar)_, el chico era mucho mayor, debía de entrar los veinte, y alto pero a pesar de que ella apenas le llegaba a la altura del pecho, no mostraron disgusto o inconformidad por la descompensación de altura, al contrario, parecían muy cómodos juntos._

_- Aun no puedo creer que me convencieras Carlie – Dijo él en un susurró abatido por su poca voluntad a negarse. Ella se encogió de hombros y le tomó de una mano, y la otra la puso sobre su hombro._

_- Necesito un parejo – Dijo sonriendo._

Me desconcerté ante la escena ¿Había logrado ver eso en su mente? ¿Había sido esa una escena de su pasado en sus clases de baile? ¿Pero quién era esa niña? Si no fuera porque sus ojos y cabello eran de colores diferentes, diría que era Nessie, aunque el chico de la escena la había llamado _Carlie_ ¿Quién es Carlie? Y a todas estas, ¿Quién demonios es ese chico? ¡Arg! Como me estresa no poder leer su mente para tener todas las respuestas.

La escuche quejarse de que en la academia no la habían enseñado a bailar como en los videos de _youtube_, pero tenía algo más en mente en ese momento: ese pequeño destello había compartido una peculiaridad con otro que había tenido hacía unos momentos cuando le pregunte su edad, y la vi en pensamiento con una indefiniblemente hermosa sonrisa respondiéndome: _"Dos"_, y lo peculiar era precisamente, que en ambas oportunidades, no fue como si yo lo viera en su mente, sino que presentaba una extraña claridad como si fuesen imágenes mías, propias.

-… puedo ponerte alguna para que la escuches, las traigo en el cel.

- Claro – Contesté siempre dispuesto a probar algo nuevo referente a música, en especial si ella es quien me hace la invitación. Comenzó a mover los botones de su teléfono hasta que consiguió la que quería.

- Te presento Edward, a Celia Cruz, la reina de la salsa y el guaguancó - _¿El qué? _Pero no me dio chance a preguntar, del celular surgió una música lenta que era acompañada por una voz gruesa de una mujer que cantaba en español, pude entender perfectamente ya que a eso de la década de los cuarenta me dedique a aprender algunos idiomas.

_Mi voz puede volar, puede atravesar_

_Cualquier herida, cualquier tiempo_

_Cualquier soledad_

_Sin que la pueda controlar_

_Toma forma de canción, así es mi voz_

_Que sale de mi corazón…_

La música se tornó mucho más movida de un segundo a otro, podía distinguir el sonido de trompetas, tambores y timbales, los instrumentos formaban un agradable pero relajoso ritmo.

La cantante, Celia, tenía voz grave, pero que no por eso descuadraba, al contrario, se escuchaba realmente bien. Era algo diferente a lo que estoy acostumbrado a escuchar.

Nessie por su parte tenía una agradable sonrisa y me miraba al parecer queriendo determinar por mi expresión si me había gustado o no. El auto ya estaba estacionado en el aparcadero del centro comercial, pero ninguno de los dos nos bajamos.

- _yo viviré, allí estaré_ – Comenzó ella de pronto en voz sumamente baja, claramente para que yo no la oyera, su español no era perfecto, de hecho, estoy seguro que ni siquiera domina el idioma, solo sabe la canción por fonética; pero al oír su voz melodiosa, deje de prestarle atención al celular, oírla a ella es mucho mejor que cualquier otra cosa.- _mientras pase una comparsa con mi rumba cantaré_, _seré siempre lo que fui, con mi azúcar para ti_, _yo viviré, yo viviré._

Siguió cantando, de vez en cuando movía las manos como si fuese ella quien tocaba los tambores; Nessie tenía una gracia natural increíble, juro que podría estar allí viéndola por el resto de la eternidad sin dejar mi fascinación ni un segundo; deseaba que la canción nunca terminara para que no tuviera que dejar de cantar.

_Doy gracias a Dios por este regalo_

_Él me dio la voz y yo te la he dado_

_¡Con gusto!_

Sí, yo también le daba gracias porque estuviese ahí cantando, disfrutando esa canción, la cual, lamentablemente, terminó poco después.

- ¿Qué te parece? – Preguntó; parpadee y deje de mirarla al menos tan fijamente.

- Magnifico – Susurre – Cantas hermoso.

- ¡Me escuchabas! – Fue una afirmación, pensé que se sonrojaría, pero no lo hizo, aunque sin duda estaba apenada.

- Si, pero no te preocupes, tu voz es preciosa.

- Yo no tengo voz de salsera.

- Quizás, pero eso no quita que tengas la voz más hermosa que haya oído en mi vida.

- Déjate de tonterías Edward, vas a hacer que me sonroje – Me dio un golpecito en el hombro por el que reí de lado y baje del auto, apresurándome para abrirle la puerta, pero antes de lograrlo ella ya se había bajado, ni siquiera permitió que la cerrara.

- ¿Tienes algo en contra de la caballerosidad? – Pregunte mosqueado, ella rió.

- No – Dijo con simpleza – Pero me gusta hacer las cosas por mi misma – Rodó los ojos - ¿Y bien? ¿A dónde vamos?

- Ven – Le dije encaminándola para salir del estacionamiento hacia el primer piso de tiendas del centro comercial - ¿Por qué quisieras ir primero? ¿Pantalones, blusas, zapatos…?

- ¡Detente ahí! – Exclamó ella – Solo será una muda de ropa, nada más.

- Como tu digas – Dije sonriendo con cierta burla.

- ¡Edward, no me des la razón como a los locos! – Me retó deteniéndose con cierta indignación en su voz; la tome de la mano y la hale con sutileza para que siguiera caminando.

- Tu solo disfruta las compras Nessie…

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-

Nessie Black

Acepte que me siguiera guiando solo porque no quiero una discusión, pero mi mirada adoptó una expresión muy, muy, muy, muy, muy enojada. Pasamos varias tiendas sin mediar palabra, ciertas tenían ropa sumamente cara, otras un tanto más económicas; algunas vendían ropa "a la última moda" que a mi parecer eran trapos puestos con mal gusto; otras vendían piezas verdaderamente bonitas.

- Así que te gusta la música latina – Dijo Edward pensativo intentando romper el hielo mientras subíamos al ascensor. No le respondí ni cambie mi expresión enojada – Creí que habías dicho que lo tuyo es el Rock – Seguí sin responderle aunque no pude evitar poner los ojos en blanco y pensar que es un tonto: el que me gustara el Rock no significaba que estaba sorda y no pudiera gustarme otro género musical. - ¿No piensas hablar? – Negué con la cabeza, intente cruzarme de brazos pero me di cuenta que me tenía tomada de la mano; él lo notó y se mostró algo avergonzado – Lo siento – Dijo soltándome; ahora sí que me cruce de brazos justo cuando el ascensor se detuvo en el tercer piso.

Salimos y él me guió por los diferentes pasillos; me detuve un segundo ante la vitrina de un local al ver un sencillo pero hermoso vestido de verano; pero seguí caminando sin romper mi silencio cuando él me preguntó si me gustaba.

- Te comportas como una niña – Me reprendió, le saque la lengua como única señal de haberlo escuchado, después de todo, soy una niña - Como quieras, llegamos – Exclamó deteniéndose frente a un enorme local: Ocupaba aproximadamente el espacio de otros cuatro locales.

Se veía muy demasiado lujoso para cualquier mortal que no tuviera una chequera con un uno al que le siguieran muchos, muchos, muchísimos ceros.

- Si entro ahí me cobraran hasta el aire – Me queje.

- Pensé que no me hablarías - Se burló

- ¿De verdad vamos a entrar? – Pregunte al ver que se disponía a abrir la puerta.

- Pues, dudo que te permitan probarte la ropa aquí afuera – Dijo, rodé los ojos y entré, él me siguió.

Tal como temí, adentro todo era un lujo: la ropa carísima se hallaba dividida según si eran de hombre, mujer, joven y adulto, los accesorios se hallaban a la derecha, los zapatos a la izquierda; podía perderme fácilmente recorriendo el lugar.

Al fondo, unos lujosos vestidores con paredes de espejo permitían que se pudiera visualizar la ropa desde todos los ángulos, pero lo que más me sorprendió fue la pasarela que abarcaba buena parte de la boutique, con cómodas sillas de vanguardia alrededor para los espectadores. Creo que me quedé viendo la pasarela porque Edward se acercó a mi oído y susurró.

- La pasarela es para que el diseñador muestre sus nuevas _joyas_ ante los clientes importantes, una vez por semana – Asentí mientras una mujer con sonrisa profesional se acercaba a nosotros.

- Es un placer tenerlo por aquí señor Amadeu.- Lo mire perpleja, así que ese era su apellido; Edward por su parte se había puesto algo rígido.

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-

Edward Cullen

¡Diablos! ¿Cómo he podido pasar por alto que según los documento que utilizaba acá en Boston me llamo Jasón Amadeu?

Sentí a Nessie observándome, por lo que desvié la mirada de la sonriente vendedora quien con muchísima amabilidad continuó hablando.

- ¿…En que puedo ayudarle en esta ocasión? ¿Quizás algo para la señorita?

- Por favor dime que no compras toda tu ropa aquí – Me susurró Nessie fingiendo un llanto trágico, reí: así que no le gustan las cosas caras.

- No toda – Sonreí aun más, realmente solo he entrado ahí una vez y fue por ordenes de Alice que desde Forks me había exigido remodelar mi guardarropa o tendría que venir ella y hacerlo por mí. Me dirigí a la encargada – Quisiera que le muestres a Nessie todas las prendas, que se pruebe y elija lo que quiera.

- De inmediato. - Dijo Katie, así se llama. Con ambas manos le señaló a Nessie el camino a seguir – Por aquí por favor – Hechó a andar y nosotros la seguimos hasta el área de ropa casual femenina. - ¿La señorita que talla es? - Preguntó

- Nessie – Dijo esta, Katie la miró sin poder esconder su confusión, oculte mi risa – Me llamo Nessie no _señorita_. – Pude ver su indecisión, pero al final la mujer optó por la mejor opción y sonrió con amabilidad.

- Como guste Srta. Nessie – Mi pedacito de cielo rodó los ojos, esboce otra sonrisa - ¿Podría decirme…?

- Soy talla chica – La cortó, la mujer comenzó a sortear las prendas y una tras una fue sacando blusas y pantalones de diversas telas y cortes; Nessie seleccionó unas cuantas, pero arrugó el ceño cuando sacó un traje tipo taller – ¿Por casualidad no tiene Jeans?

- Por supuesto, nuestro diseñador exclusivo ha confeccionado algunas piezas en Jeans, como puede ver por acá.

Sacó varios pantalones pero hubo uno que realmente sobresaltaba a los demás: Un conjunto de pantalón y chaqueta de Jeans rosa añejo con hilos negros; atrás, en la espalda de la chaqueta bordada en negro y resaltada en brillos plateados que le daban un efecto realista, habían dos alas que la abarcaban casi en totalidad. La tela en ciertos puntos parecía desgastada y justo debajo del codo derecho iba rota dejando unos hilos sueltos dando un aspecto descuidado y rebelde. El pantalón también rosado tenía claros matices negros, y en las rodillas parecía desgastado; por todo el lateral externo del muslo izquierdo y hasta la rodilla iba abierto con una cinta de Jeans negra entretejida de abajo hacia arriba por lo que al finalizar se deshilachaba cayendo desde la cadera.

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-

Nessie Black

No puedo creer que exista un conjunto tan perfecto: es juvenil, irreverente y ¡ROSADO! Al verlo sentí un flechazo, esto sí que es amor a primera vista.

- Ese es perfecto ¡ME ENCANTA! – Exclame más que emoción sentía un fuerte frenesí, un irrefrenable deseo por que fuese mío, debía serlo como fuera.

La mujer lo movió para que pudiéramos apreciarlo desde otro ángulo, y la cruel verdad me golpeó al ver la etiqueta con el precio; no pude distinguir los números, pero si se que vi al menos tres dígitos; no quiero ni imaginar el costo.

- ¿Cu… cuánto cuesta? - Pregunte con desilusión, solo sabiéndolo me obligaría a olvidarme de él.

- Nada de eso – Intervino Edward de inmediato – De precio me encargo yo, tú solo ve a probártelo junto con esto – No sé donde lo habrá sacado, pero al segundo me estaba señalando varias prendas en su mano.

- No voy a dejar que te gastes una fortuna en mi – Negué, resopló con impaciencia.

- Está bien, no te lo pruebes – Aceptó – Nos llevamos todo – Dijo a la mujer.

- ¡NO! – Negué – ¿Y si no me queda? Perderás tu dinero.

- Y quedara en tu conciencia – Dijo malignamente para luego agregar – Aunque estoy seguro que te quedara perfecto, solo quiero que te lo pruebes para que te convenzas de llevarlo.

- Me lo probare – Suspire abatida, ya me inventaría una excusa para no llevarme nada de eso. La mujer me guió a los probadores dándome el conjunto y la ropa. Tome mi tiempo para desvestirme y poco a poco me fui probando la ropa dejando el conjunto para el final, cada vez salía de los probadores pidiendo opiniones y me llevaba las mejores luego le devolvía a la encargada la prenda diciéndole que me gustaba y que no, pero aclarando que no me lo llevaría. Tras media hora al fin le tocó su turno al celestial conjunto pero ni siquiera me había subido el pantalón cuando llamaron a la puerta.

- Srta. Nessie – Era la mujer que atendía – Ábrame para darle esta blusa, le combinará con el conjunto a la perfección – Me puse mi blusa horizontalmente sujetándola con mis brazos para que no se me viera el brazier cuando entre abrí la puerta y saqué la cabeza. A lo lejos, observe a Edward entretenido visualizando algunos zapatos. La mujer me tendió una blusa negra sin manga tipo franelilla, la tome encantada y cerrar la puerta para ponérmela y sobre ella montar la chaqueta, modestia aparte me veo perfecta en el ángulo en que me mire, la ropa parecía hecha única y exclusivamente para mí.

Salí del vestidor para que pudieran verme, lo único que no me cuadra son las zapatillas que tengo puestas.

- Algo me dice que necesitas esto – Dijo Edward tendiéndome unos _converse_ botines negros con una mariposa enorme, rosa y estampada, los tomé con prisa como si fuese a quitármelos luego, eran perfectos – Aunque de todas formas te ves hermosa.

- ¿Usted qué opina? – Pregunte a la mujer, necesito una opinión objetiva ya que parece que Edward no sabe decir otra cosa.

- Está hecho para ti linda – Contestó con una sonrisa.

- Bueno - Seguía indecisa, aunque mi determinación iba mermando cada segundo que pasaba, ahora más que me calzaba los zapatos; y es que por un lado todo es perfecto y me encanta pero por el otro, es demasiado costoso – Puede que si me lo lleve… pero solo esto y…

- ¿Por qué te pones arisca con la ropa? – Preguntó Edward - ¿Acaso no te gusta salir de compras?

- ¡Sí! – Exclame de inmediato: las compras me encantan. Observe a la mujer alejarse para darnos espacio de platicar, por lo que se puso a ayudar a una compañera a cortar unos panfletos – Salir de compras me fascina – Me volví al espejo y me moví un poco a ambos lados para verme mejor; él se colocó justo detrás de mí, podía ver su reflejo, y un poco más atrás a las dos dependientas.

- ¿Entonces cual es el problema? – Preguntó en un susurro – Todo esto es un regalo.

- Lo sé, y me gusta que me hagan regalos – Dije también en un susurro – ¿Pero que le voy a decir a mis padres cuando me vean con esta ropa nueva? No creo que a papá le guste saber que me andas regalando cosas.

Él se acercó aun más a mí, quedando solo a unos centímetros, y me puso una mano en el hombro, podía ver por el espejo su expresión preocupada pero sus ojos poseían una carga de ira; habló muy cerca de mi oído.

- ¿Es eso? ¿Todo el problema es tu padre? – No pude responderle porque no estaba preparada para lo que pasó: mientras me hablaba, a lo lejos una de las dependientas se había cortado con la tijera, por lo que solo en un segundo capte su olor. Vi el rostro de Edward fruncirse y endurecerse durante unos segundos pero supo disimularlo, yo por mi parte, me estremecí sintiendo acelerarse mi ritmo cardiaco al despertar algo en mí, pero no era nada bueno, ya que había experimentado eso antes y las consecuencias habían sido catastróficas; era un deseo irracional aunque no tenía claro de que, era como una acción de reconocimiento a ese olor en busca de mi alimentación movida por el instinto… instinto, odiaba esa palabra.

Sentí mi boca tensarse al igual que el resto de mi cuerpo, ante mi completo horror.

Todo sucedió en un segundo, pero cuando sentí la tensión en mi, el último paso que recuerdo antes de perder el control, me tape la nariz con la mano como medida desesperada y empuje a Edward lo más lejos posible de mi, intentando no hacerle daño.

- ¡No te me acerques! – Exclame llamando la atención de todos en la boutique.

- ¿Nessie qué pasa? - Preguntó asustado dando un paso hacía mi; me peque contra la pared sin destaparme la nariz; incluso deje de respirar par no sentir más el olor…_ese olor._

- ¿Pasa algo? – Preguntó la mujer que nos atendía acercándose a nosotros, no era ella quien se había cortado, pero sin darse cuenta una gota de sangre había caído en su uniforme, y la traía consigo.

- ¡NO SE ME ACERQUE! – Grite desesperada observando ese minúsculo puntito carmesí, mi pulso temblaba cada paso de esa mujer empeoraba mi situación: el maldito deseo me estaba volviendo loca - ¡No lo hagan! – Suplique en un susurro.

- Nessie… - Podía ver la preocupación en Edward; él intentó dar otro paso hacía mi – Por favor…

Ya no podía soportarlo más, eche a corre a velocidad humana pero sin dejar de ser rápida, hacía el exterior de la tienda. Escuche sonar una alarma tras de mí, y veía a la gente señalándome, pero me tenían sin cuidado, solo debo alejarme de ellos, de sus olores y el de la sangre… solo eso.

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-

Edward Cullen

Mi desconcierto no pudo ser más claro cuando echó a correr, solo podía verle una explicación a su conducta, yo también había olido la sangre, yo también había sentido el deseo de lanzarme sobre las dependientas, pero los años de abstinencia supieron favorecerme a la hora de controlarme, pero ella… mis dudas, mis suposiciones parecía estar en lo cierto.

La alarma de la boutique sonó apenas hubo puesto un pie fuera; y fue eso precisamente lo que me impidió correr tras ella: Katie corría a la recepción dispuesta a avisar a los funcionarios de seguridad del centro comercial acerca del incidente. Fui más rápido que ella y le cancele la llamada apenas hubo descolgado el teléfono.

- No es necesario hacer un escándalo por esto Katie – Le dije con voz suave – Como te había mencionado antes, no llevamos esa prenda- Saque la tarjeta de crédito y se la tendí.

Ella la tomó mucho más relajada mientras hacía que la alarma dejara de sonar, me impaciente, se que el tramite tarda un par de minutos y yo quiero ir por Nessie.

- Voy a tomar sus cosas – Le informe, ella asintió con una sonrisa profesional; me apresure al vestidor, tome los Jeans cortos, las blusa el sweter, el bolso y las zapatillas de Nessie. Cuando volví mi tarjeta y una bolsa elegante nos esperaban junto a Katie quien metió las cosas de Nessie en la bosa.

- Fue un placer tenerlo de nuevo por acá – Dijo mientras yo tomaba mi tarjeta y me marchaba, sin embargo la escuche exclamar – Espero vuelva pronto señor Amadeu.

_Pero sin la loca de su novia _– Culminó en pensamiento, me enoje ¿Quién se cree ella para criticar a Nessie? Aunque no le preste demasiada atención, al contrario, me concentre en buscar de alguien que hubiese visto a Nessie mientras seguía el rastro de su olor que se había vuelto menos humano de lo normal en solo unos segundos.

Seguí su olor hasta el baño de chicas del segundo piso, pero entonces la vi afuera del centro comercial gracias a la mente de una mujer, estaba cruzando la calle… pero ¿cómo? Significaba entonces…

Entré al baño omitiendo las quejas de las mujeres, solo fui hasta la ventana del fondo que era hasta donde su olor me llevaba.

-¡No te habrás lanzado! – No pude evitar el horror al exclamar, a pesar de que la simple idea me daba la razón respecto a mis suposiciones sobre su semi vampirismo.

- ¡Salga depravado! – Gritó una mujer muy robusta amenazándome con su bolso; no me hice de rogar, salí con suma prisa. Ya ni me importaba si iba un poco más rápido de lo humano; baje hasta el estacionamiento que estaba desierto por lo que solo me tomó una fracción de segundo llegar a mi coche, subirme y ponerlo en marcha.

Pero no hube salido del centro comercial cuando la perdí de los pensamientos de las personas; al parecer había cruzado en una calle solitaria y había desaparecido de la vista de la gente.

- ¡Diablos! ¿Dónde te metiste? – Rugí acelerando aun más, saltándome un par de semáforos rumbo a esa calle donde Nessie había "_desaparecido"_. Me tomó unos cuantos minutos llegar a la calle; los neumáticos chirriaron llamando la atención de la gente, cuando frene de golpe y me baje del auto con prisa.

El olor de Nessie estaba en el aire, pero la dirección del viento se lo llevaba y encima había otros aromas más concentrados, como el de café y tortas recién hechas provenientes de una pastelería.

Maldije mi suerte sin preocuparme en bajar la voz, ahora tenía que rastrearla, y eso precisamente no es mi fuerte.

Volví a subir al auto y me dirigí en el sentido de su aroma dejando la ventanilla abierta para tener más facilidad a la hora de seguir su aroma, sin embargo tuve que bajarme del auto un par de cuadras más allá ¡Demonios! Le perdí el rastro.

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-

Bella Swan

- ¡Bella! ¡Bella! – Las voces me llamaban con angustia, abrí los ojos con lentitud, todo a mi alrededor daba vueltas sobre mi; en especial dos rostros que me miraban desde un punto más alto.

- ¡Abrió los ojos! – Gritó Mary aliviada, escuchando muchos murmullos de alivio a mí alrededor.

- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó una señora, si mal no recordaba yo la estaba atendiendo cuando, cargada con tres pares de zapatos, sentí un mareo y tropecé con un banquito y al caer me di en la cabeza con la mesita para colocar las cajas.

- Eso creo – Masculle llevándome las manos a la frente donde tenía un pequeño hilillo de sangre.

- ¡Ya! ¡Denle espacio! – Exclamó Ana con voz fuerte; la gente a mí alrededor se fue abriendo, mi amiga latina me tendió la mano para ayudarme a levantar. Acepte su ayuda. – Nos diste un buen susto Bella.

- Lo siento – Me disculpe con mis compañeras y las clientas que no dejaban de susurrar preocupadas – Estoy bien, no sé que me pasó.

- No sé, deberíamos ir al médico – Dijo la pelirroja – No es la primera vez que te pasa.

- ¡Estoy BIEN! – Exclame repentinamente molesta – No necesito ningún medico para que me lo diga ¿Está bien? Solo me tropecé.

- Bella…

- Hay trabajo – Corté a Ana de mal humor. Ella resopló pero no me sentí mal por mi comportamiento ni mucho menos, solo me gire y me dirigí a atender a mi clienta.

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-

Nessie Black

Me hallaba al otro lado de la ciudad al menos a diez kilómetros del centro comercial donde había huido; algunos árboles adornaban las aceras de la calle; y yo me hallaba entre las ramas de uno de ellos; escondida de la gente, con mira a los coches abrazada al tallo. Ese no era un chico con muchos peatones así que al menos no tenía que oler ninguna emanación deliciosa ni la extraña de Edward, ni ningún olor de sangre que me había despertado esa parte oscura, como maligna en mí.

Tomé una mandarina, fruto que suelo llevar en mi bolso y que ahora yacía en el suelo, pero antes le quite la concha para llevármela a la nariz; el olor era fuerte y llenaba mis pulmones y mi cerebro, haciéndolos olvidar aromas anteriores. Era una forma de no oler lo que me rodeaba, y así calmarme.

Mi rostro se torció ante cada inspiración siempre he odiado las frutas y vegetales, aunque me los como cuando mamá los cocina, siempre he preferido las carnes. Pensé en mamá y en la cena que prepararía esta noche, a ver si eso me hacía olvidar un poco el hambre atroz que sentía; o no hambre porque más bien lo que sentía era como una sed sin igual.

Sentí poco a poco mi boca destensarse, mi locura interna iba pasando.

Jamás me habría perdonado mostrarle a Edward esa parte de mí, perder el control en esa boutique con personas dentro. No abría podido soportar si le hacía daño a alguien; pero ahora, a varios kilómetros de distancia todos estaban a salvo y yo más tranquila… aunque solo fuese solo durante algunos minutos.

- ¿Nessie?

**_OOO_**

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**Jajajaja, si, sus ojos están bien, no leyeron mal ni la página falló: ¡A Nessie le gusta la SALSA! O_O jajaja**

**Muchos preguntaran igual que Edward: **_¿Qué? ¿Por qué?_** Y yo les responderé que:**

**Yo aun ni termino de creérmelo xD es una loquera que se me ocurrió de repente ya que sinceramente lo único de salsa que soporto es **_Marc Anthony_**… Realmente la idea principal era que le gustace el Rock pesado, algo fuerte; pero luego pensé que a la mayoría de los personajes de fics, pelis, series o lo que sea, que tienen un comportamiento como el Nessie, le ponen una de dos: o que le guste el pop o la balada para que valla de acuerdo a su personalidad, o que le guste el Rock para que parezca que no entra en estereotipos… y la verdad es que no quería que aquí pasaran ninguno de los dos casos…**

**Asi que mientras veía **¿_Quien tiene la Razón? **(**_**Jajjajaja, siempre es buena un poco de propagande ¿eh? xP ojalas al menos me pagaran por hacérselas ¬¬u) La doctora Nancy me dio una revelación (si casi celestial y tal :P) un tipo que tenía un problema porque su esposa no quería que enseñará a bailar salsa… entonces me dije **_¿Por qué no?_...** ya a algunos les había advertido que era un genero poco común en USA, y aun más al norte.**

**Siguiendo con esto, bien, la canción que apareció obviamente es **_Yo viviré_** interpretada por la fallecida (Q.E.P.D.) **_Celia Cruz_

**Bien, con respecto a Ana, solo quiero aclarar que el hecho de que sea venezolana no tiene nada que ver con que Nessie la considere desagradable, al contrario, yo misma soy venezolana y me considero muy agradable =D jajaja así que obviamente no es mi intención ofender a nadie, mucho menos a mis paisanas… Esto lo aclaro porque una amiga que lo leyó antes me comentó que sintió que estaba tirando una punta o algo, y nada que ver.**

**El conjunto de Nessie lo he visto en una Boutique, pero al contrario: Negro con matices rosas y de verdad que me enamoró! (L) pero para la historia decidí invertir los colores =D **

**Ahora sí, estamos hablando mucho para el tiempo que nos conocemos así que basta de palabrerías, a contestar reviews ^^**

**_ Joahannahcullen: _**_Ya ves n.n Nessie tiene gustos muuy particulares jajaja, espero te halla gustado =D_

_**wolfteam4ever: **Hola me alegra que te guste ^^ lamento no tener un ritmo fijo al publicar para facilitarte las cosas... _

_**Cynthia **_: _ lamento que esta actualizacion no halla sido tan pronta u.u pero bueno, te adelantare que teniendo encuenta que** la historia esta en miercoles** todo se comienza a, digamos, resolver (o quizas empeora) en viernes... pero el que **falten dos día** para que Edward comience a saber la verdad, no significan dos capis n.n  
_

_** Damita:** Gracias por tu comentario n.n espero este te halla gustado =D_

_**InOhalKali: ** ¿Bella? Ya veremos =P_

_**Maggy Blackeny**_: _No te preocupes Maggy ^^ entiendo lo que es estar atareada... Kelsey está inspirada en tres amigas mias, tiene un poco de cada una, por lo que es un personaje que quiero mucho... y Steve, simplemente me encanta, es demasiado... complicado. Ahora Edward ¿Desde la vez pasada? ¿que te desagradó?_

_**Sara: **__Gracias por tu comentario, espero te guste este capi =D_

_**anisa**_: _Lamento haber tardado tanto u.u_

**Ahora díganme, ¿Quién creen que haya llegado a romper la poca tranquilidad de Nessie?**

**El próximo capi se llamara: **_Mi León, Mi Ángel._

**Saquen sus conclusiones ¿Por qué el titulo?**

** Nos leemos pronto**

**Besos^^**

**P.D: Diooos O_O entre la nota del inicio y la del final casi que escribo algo del tamaño del capi :S**


	11. Mi León, Mi Ángel

**Hola n.n**

**No saben como se me cae la cara de verguenza por semejante tardanza, no tengo excusa u.u unicamente puedo decir que perdí la noción del tiempo... comence un proyecto nuevo y aunque seguía escribiendo en este, siempre pensaba "**escribo un poquito, despues de todo actualice hace poco**" cuando vine a darme cuenta **_hace poco_** era más de un mes y yo no tenia ni medio capitulo :S sinceramente lo siento u.u**

**Bueno, no los entretengo más**

**¡A leer!**

**Capitulo 11: **_**Mi León, Mi Ángel.**_

Nessie Black

- ¿Nessie? – Me llamaron desde el suelo; no me costó nada reconocer el dueño de esa voz que estaba ahí para mandar al infierno mi tranquilidad. Pegue más mi nariz a la cascara de mandarina y fingí no haberlo escuchado pero él insistió - ¿Nessie qué haces ahí? ¿Estás bien?

- ¡Vete! – Exclame dejando de respirar: con él la concha no servía, su olor me atraía más que ningún otro, y ahora más que me hallaba en este estado. Definitivamente esto no es bueno.

- Olvídalo, no voy a dejarte ahí. – Se negó; volví la mirada para verlo sin su típica alegría en el rostro, en vez de eso había preocupación – Vamos baja de ahí… - Negué frenéticamente con la cabeza, no quería su compañía, no ahora: si mostrar mi faceta "_poco humana" _frente a Edward me haría arrepentirme infinitamente, si le hacía daño a Steve sentiría que me moriría. Frunció el ceño – Vale, si no bajas llamare a Isabella y a Jacob.

- ¡NO! – Le grite horrorizada – Yo bajo – Susurre apresurándome a hacerlo pero sin volver a respirar. Me tomaría algunas horas sentir cualquier molestia, y espero que para entonces ya estuviera en cualquier lugar lejos de él - ¿Qué quieres Steve? – Pregunté ya en el suelo con un triste murmullo y la mirada en el suelo. Ni siquiera había notado las lágrimas en mi mejilla hasta que sentí la calidez de su mano limpiándome con delicadeza.

- ¿Por qué llorar Nessie? – Preguntó en un susurro, no respondí; en cambio apreté los dientes como nunca sin respirar, pero eso no estaba funcionando como esperaba: mi boca se había tensado aun más y su tacto había reavivado el deseo desenfrenado – Nessie – Suplicó respuesta acunando mi barbilla entre su dedo índice y pulgar para, con delicadeza, obligarme a mirarlo.

- Soy un monstruo Steve – Exclame en medio de un sollozo.

- No digas eso linda, tu eres un ángel – Negó él haciendo un ademan de querer abrazarme. Retrocedí un paso pegando la espalda contra el árbol.

Obviamente él notó mi movimiento por lo que se mantuvo estático en su lugar, estuvimos un par de minutos en silencio, me veía y yo miraba al suelo con sufrimiento: me es demasiado difícil soportar su presencia justo ahora.

Con lentitud me fui deslizando hasta quedar sentada apoyada en el árbol y el rostro oculto entre las rodillas.

- Quizás soy un ángel que por comportarse como un monstruo Dios lo condenó al infierno – Masculle, lo sentí agacharse hasta queda a mi altura. Supe enseguida lo que haría – No me toques por favor – Le suplique alzando la mirada para ver su mano estirada entre nosotros – No lo hagas más difícil.

- ¿Nessie, que…?

- No sabes lo complicado que es – Dije sin alzar la mirada.

- Podrías explicármelo – Negué con la cabeza y alce la mirada para que solo me viera los ojos; el frunció el ceño un segundo pero de inmediato se aligeró.

- Te asustarías muchísimo – Dije.

- No creo que haya algo que de más miedo que yo cuando me levanto en las mañanas – Solté una risita involuntaria, él sonrió.

- Te vez más bonita con una sonrisa que con lagrimas.

- Me vería mucho más bonita si no estuvieras complicando las cosas.

- Dime qué debo hacer para dejar de mortificarte.

- Alejarte de mí – Dije; vi en su rostro una expresión herida que me hizo sentir muy mal, casi peor que hacía unos minutos. – Y el problema es que no quiero que lo hagas.

- Eres muy extraña ¿lo sabías?

- No tienes idea de que tanto lo soy – Él sonrió tomándolo como un chiste.

- ¡Ven! – Exclamó de pronto poniéndose de pie y halándome para pararme. Volví a tensarme al sentirlo.

- ¿A dónde? – Me solté con brusquedad.

- Te llevare a algún sitio que te suba el ánimo.

- No, quiero irme a casa – Susurre.

- En ese caso te llevo a tu casa – Dijo con una enorme sonrisa – Y no le avisare al _Sr. Cascarrabias_ ni a _Doña Angustias_ siempre y cuando esa linda sonrisa se mantenga en tus labios – Reí por los apodos que les daba a mis padres.

- Está bien – Acepté. Si, lo sé, soy masoquista. A pesar de todo lo que me estaba haciendo sufrir con su presencia, no quiero que me deje sola. Nos fuimos caminando, mi casa queda a unas pocas cuadras de allí. Intente mantener una conversación amena con él, eso sí, guardando las distancias.

- ¿No deberías estar en el taller?

- Si y no – Contestó y luego explicó sonríete por mi cara desconcertada – El favor de los repuestos que le hice al jefe no fue de a gratis, a cambio me dio el día de hoy, y menos mal porque de lo contrario no me habría encontrado contigo.

Me sonroje un poco por sus palabras, nos mantuvimos en silencio hasta que pasó toda una cuadra…

- Por cierto…- Comentó – ¿Te colocaste lentillas? Tus ojos se ven oscuros.

- Oscuros – Repetí con voz aguda; no se me había ocurrido que me cambiaran de color involuntariamente por ese estado de ¿hambre? ¿Sed? En el que estaba luchando en ese momento, pero ahora que lo sabía, no podía volverlo nuevamente azules porque el notaría que había algo raro. – Si – Afirme y cambie de tema - ¿Sabes? Tengo mucha hambre – Y realmente no es mentira - ¿Podrías compararme algo de comer? Yo te pago luego.

- Descuida, ¿Dónde quieres comer? – Parecía más animado por mi conducta.

- No sé, compara lo que quieras, yo te espero en el departamento – Vi su mirada perpleja, iba a replicarme pero me apresure a irme por la próxima esquina y antes de que pudiera seguirme eche a correr. No lo escuche ir tras de mí, pero igual solo me detuve en la entrada del edificio para subir a mi departamento con _normalidad_ pero quedé de piedra frente a la puerta: mi rostro se horrorizó ante cada segundo que pasaba y comprendía algo…

¡Me salí de la tienda con la ropa puesta y sin pagar! Y encima había dejado mis cosas allá, entre ellas las llave y mi celular; pero realmente era eso lo de menos ¿Qué habría pasado con Edward? De seguro la mujer había llamado a los de seguridad ¿Y si lo llevaron a la estación de policía? ¿Y si pensaban que yo había robado la ropa?... bueno, si lo hice, pero no fue mi intención y ahora él sería tomado de cómplice.

- Me lleve ambas manos a la cabeza ¿Qué debía hacer ahora? Por supuesto que ir a la tienda y aclararlo todo, pero ¿Y si a la que llevan a la delegación es a mi?

¡NO! yo no puedo permitirme eso: traería más problemas que soluciones ya que ni certificado de nacimiento tengo. Pero tampoco puedo dejar a Edward pagando por algo de lo que no tenía culpa.

Sopese las posibilidades durante un par de minutos. Ahí, frente a la puerta donde no están la mujer con el corte de su mano, Steve, ni ninguna persona con delicioso aroma cerca, mi cerebro puede funcionar de mejor forma, haciendo caso a la lógica y no a algún estimulo.

Al fin decidí lo que haría, y lo primero sería entrar al departamento, quitarme ese carísimo conjunto y esperar a Steve, por lo que corrí como nunca: a todo lo que mis piernas daban para no ser vista por nadie para que, desde afuera, escalar la pared del edificio que da a mi ventana, bendiciendo una y otra vez mis _anomalías_ genéticas. Pero no puede evitar maldecir al verla cerrada, rompí el vidrio con un puñetazo consientes de que tendré que dar explicaciones cuando mamá y papá se den cuenta.

Los fragmentos de vidrio cayeron en el suelo de mi habitación; entré en ella con facilidad limpiándome unos pocos que quedaron en mi manga, y sonriendo al ver mi mano intacta: ni siquiera me había dolido.

Me apresure en quitarme la ropa y ponerla sobre la cama mi sonrisa desapareció al instante.

- ¡Maldición! – Exclamé fuertemente; de seguro mi madre me reñiría si me oyera decir eso, pero no pude evitarlo: el conjunto estaba sucio de tierra ¿Ahora como lo devuelvo?

Suspire con frustración ¿Por qué todo tiene que pasarme a mí? Tomé mi toalla y me apresuré al baño para meterme bajo la ducha fría y alejar de mi piel cualquier olor externo, luego vería como resolver esto… ¡ARGHHH! ¿Desde cuándo mi vida se había complicado tanto? ¡Ah! Claro, ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Desde el día en que nací.

Estuve muchísimo tiempo bajo el agua de la ducha, ya podía respirar con mayor tranquilidad pero eso no quería decir que la sed hubiese pasado, estaba allí y se alborotó cuando llamaron a la puerta.

Casi me caigo al oírlo, me apresure a ponerme la toalla de _mi pequeño pony_ y salí del baño con prisa ¿Tan rápido había vuelto? Me apresure a la cocina y miré al reloj: Había estado duchándome durante poco más de media hora. Se mordió el labio inferior, sabía que al dejarlo pasar, su aroma despertaría ese feroz deseo de alimentarme con algo que no era precisamente la pizza que traía.

Busque entre las gavetas de la cocina hasta que logre abrir el gavetin de limpieza, tome el aromatizante, le arranque la tapa y lance el líquido por toda la sala ¡Rayos! Aun podía distinguir vestigios de su olor.

- ¡Nessie! – Llamó Steve golpeando nuevamente la puerta.

- ¡Ya voy! – Grité volviendo a la cocina, busque el pote grande de lejía y rocié un poco sobre el suelo de la cocina, perfecto, el olor es fuerte. Eché allí un poco más y el resto de los dos litros lo esparcí por la sala ¡Fantástico! La casa ahora sí que olía fuerte.

Un tercer llamado a la puerta; suspire y fui a abrirle rogando porque eso funcionara realmente.

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-

Edward Cullen.

No puedo creer que hubiese desaparecido, era imposible que la tierra se abriera y se la hubiera tragado; simplemente imposible, pero aun así no conseguía a Nessie, ni por las calles, ni en el parque, ni en el malecón, pero nada, no estaba cerca, y no consigo a nadie que la haya visto.

Entré nuevamente al auto y miré al asiento del copiloto donde estaban sus cosas; me quedé observando su celular como si esperara que sonara como había sucedido minutos atrás, solo que está vez esperaba que fuese ella.

No hacía ni quince minutos cuando _knive and pens_ de _Black Veil Brides_ me hizo pegar un respingo cuando sonó como repique del celular de Nessie; yo lo tomé indeciso viendo en la pantalla externa una fotografía de un chico rubio mientras que se anunciaba "_Teve llamando"_ Solo me tomó un segundo debatirme entre contestar o no, al final decidí que sería mejor hacer ya quizás sería ella llamando de otro teléfono, pero no había sido su voz quien me contestó:

_- ¿Nessie? De que quieres la pi…_

_- No, soy Edward – Dije yo interrumpiendo al chico._

_- ¿Quién? – Por su tono debía estar confundido – ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué rayos tienes el celular de Nessie? – Cuestionó enojado._

_- Soy un amigo – Contesté con calma – Salimos hoy y olvido su celular y algunas otras cosas ¿Podrías decirme donde vive? – Pregunté con vagas esperanzas._

_- ¡Si, claro, cómo no! – Contestó mordaz el chico – Si eres su amigo y no te ha dado su dirección por algo será – Y me colgó el celular cortando así la conversación._

Suspire, ni él chico, ni nadie más volvió a llamar, y en ocasiones me debatía por tomar el celular de Nessie y registrarlo por completo, quizás entre sus fotos vería alguna vista de donde vivía, o podría tomar el numero del celular de sus padres o el fijo para llamarla.

Pero no me decidía, no me atrevía a hacer eso, no sería caballeroso violar su intimidad revisando su celular sin su autorización, por más preocupado que estuviese.

Suspire de nuevo poniendo el auto en marcha, al menos intentaría retomar el rastro de su olor.

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-

Nessie Black

No le di chance a Steve a decir absolutamente nada, apenas abrí la puerta lo halé para que entrara y cerré la puerta tras él; en sus manos llevaba una caja de pizza mediana.

- ¡Genial, pizza! – Exclamé omitiendo su toz y sus preguntas por el fuerte olor a lejía y abriendo la caja arranque un trozo para llevármelo a la boca con prisa; tenía que saciarme lo más pronto posible, el feo aroma de legía no duraría tanto.

- ¡Wow! De verdad tie…nes hambre – Comentó entrecortado, supongo que apenas podía respirar, aunque debía admitir que su tono era extraño, al menos para mí, pero no le di demasiada importancia.

- Voy a abrir un poco la ventana – Comenté girándome hacía la ventana de la sala – Pasa, siéntate.

- Si, ábrela…me siento acalorado – Esto último fue un susurro que por el tono, no pretendía que fuese escuchado por mí pero esta vez sí que me incomodé, giré a verlo: me veía fijamente con expresión de idiota teniendo la boca ligeramente abierta estirándose el cuello de la franela como si quisiera captar alguna brisa que lo refrescara.

Me removí aun más incómoda, Steve jamás me había visto de esa manera, era como si con la mirada, me estuviese desnudando…

Algo en mi mente hizo _Click_, y me hizo bajar la mirada para verme el cuerpo ¡Estaba en toalla! Y una muy corta, debo añadir; mi rostro se tiñó de escarlata en menos de un parpadeo, más avergonzada y moría.

- ¡Maldición! – Exclamé corriendo a mi habitación; aun con medio trozo de pizza en la mano ¿Cómo pude ser capaz de abrir la puerta y dejarlo pasar estando yo en toalla? Si mamá se enterara se enojaría muchísimo.

Me recosté en la puerta de la habitación cerrando los ojos y espere un par de minutos antes de terminar de comerme el trozo de pizza y con suma rapidez vestirme con pants celestes y una blusa sencilla, negra; me calcé unas zapatillas negras y deje mi cabello húmedo suelto para que poco a poco se fuese secando.

Respire profundo, antes de salir, aun con un ligero matiz rosa en mis mejillas ¡Qué pena con Steve!; quien por cierto estaba recargado en la ventana, supongo que intentando respira bien, o quizás para que se le quitara un poco el calor; qué raro, yo siento la temperatura del ambiente agradable.

Había dejado la caja de pizza en la mesita de centro, la mire un segundo y luego a él, no se había percatado que yo había vuelto.

- En la nevera hay gaseosas – Comenté dirigiéndome a la cocina, el giró a verme, me pareció que estaba avergonzado. Tome dos latas de gaseosa de limón y volví a la sala, sentándome en el piso junto a la mesita – Ten - Le ofrecí colocando las latas junto a la pizza. Steve se acercó y se sentó en el suelo al frente de mí, no lo miré, mi rostro se pondría como un tomate si lo hacía.

- Lo siento – Se disculpó. Tomé otro trozo de pizza y lo mire de reojo, estaba como un tomate.

- ¿Por qué? – Pregunte con una sonrisa inocente.

- Ya sabes… lo de hace un rato… yo… no debí – Balbuceó.

- Olvídalo – Sonreí aun más, me daba cierta gracia su nerviosismo. Mordí la pizza mientras él tomaba un trozo algo más animado. Espero que ya haya comido y no tenga mucha hambre, para poder comérmela toda.

Por lo general yo comía como cualquier persona normal, sin embargo, sabía que podía aguantar más de dos semana con una sola comida abundante, y quizás hasta más; no sé como lo sé ya que mamá me hace comer tres veces al día como ella y papá, quizás fuese instinto o algo así, pero sé que no me equivocaba.

Otra cosa que se, y esto si por experiencia, es que cuando sentía esa odiada sed, podía comer casi a la par de papá para sentirme saciada.

- Nessie…

- ¿umm? – Pregunté masticando.

- ¿Quién es Edward? – Su pregunta me hizo pegar un respingo, llevábamos ya quince minutos en silencio y me tomó por sorpresa.

- Un amigo – Dije con sencillez - ¿Por qué?

- Quise llamarte para saber que pizza querías y fue él quien contestó.

- ¿Te contestó? – Pregunté entre sorprendida y aliviada – ¡Eso quiere decir que no está preso!- No puede evitar exclamar al recordar lo que había ocurrido en la boutique. El serio rostro de Steve se volvió mortal.

- ¿Acaso has estado robando bancos sin consultármelo? – No me gustó el sarcasmo en su voz, fruncí el ceño.

- Algo así – Dije, el me miró enojado, como si pensara que le respondía con su mismo sarcasmo, por lo que tomé un tercer trozo de pizza, pensando que hacer con el asunto de la Boutique, quizás el podría ayudarme – No se lo digas a nadie – Comencé con tono confidencial – Ni a Kelsey, ni a m…Bella ni a Jake ¿ok? Pero hoy salí con Edward y…

- ¿Por qué no debo decírselo? - Preguntó desafiante.

- Porque no quieren que sea su amiga – Conteste ignorando su risita despectiva, estaba muy extraño hoy – El caso es que fuimos de compras a una Boutique muy cara y sin querer me traje puesta la ropa sin pagarla y deje a Edward allá solo, pensé que estaría detenido – Dije avergonzada.

- ¿Te trajiste puesta la ropa? – Preguntó confundido – Un momento… esa ropa rosada que llevabas hace un momento… - Asentí bajando la mirada - ¡Nessie hay que devolverlo!

- Está sucio – Me lamenté – Y no puedo ir a pagarlo porque no tengo el dinero.

- ¿Cuánto necesitas? – Preguntó asiendo ademan de buscar su billetera en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón.

- Mil dólares, posiblemente más – El volvió la mano al frente con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

- ¿¡Cuánto! – Estaba realmente incrédulo - ¿Es de oro o que rayos?

- No, pero es de _Jossie`s Boutique_ – Dije con la vista en el suelo, Steve me miraba aun más sorprendido.

- ¿Cómo pensabas pagarlo? – Cuestionó - ¡Comprar lo más económico allí se llevaría por lo menos cuatro meses de mi sueldo.

- Ya lo sé – Exclamé – Iba a ser un regalo de Edward – Frunció de nuevo el ceño, intentó decir algo pero yo continúe – Por eso debo hablar con él… ¿Podrías darme una llamada? – Steve suspiró y me tendió el celular.

- Solo no tardes, no tengo minutos ilimitados – Asentí y marqué a mi celular, solo fue un repique cuando escucha la voz de Edward.

- _¿Diga?_

- Edward, soy Nessie – le informé.

_- ¿Dónde estás? – _Preguntó de inmediato_ - ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué…?_

- No tengo mucho tiempo, ¿podrías llamarme a este número?

-_ Claro_ – Y colgó la llamada; casi de inmediato entraba una llamada de un numero desconocido, lo mire fijamente para memorizarlo, seguro era el de Edward. Tomé el cuarto trozo de pizza y le mordía la punta antes de contestar. - _¿Nessie?_ – Preguntó apenas conteste.

Vi a Steve prestándole una disimulada atención a lo que yo decía, y de seguro intentando escuchar lo que Edward me dijera. Fingí no haberlo visto.

- Sí, soy yo – Dije - ¿Estás bien? – No pude evitar preguntarlo, pero no le deje contestar – Juro que no quise traerme la ropa y dejarte ahí solo, lo siento de verdad… pero te prometo que apenas lo lave lo devuelvo…

_- Descuida, la ropa y los zapatos son tuyos_

- ¿Qué? – Steve se sobresaltó por el tremendo grito que pegue – No me digas que lo has pagado todo.

_- Te dije que era un obsequio._

- ¡Pero yo no quiero regalos tan caros! – Exclame.

_- Si lo querías, vi como lo veías _

- Ese no es el caso – Acuse - ¿Qué crees que le diré a mis padres cuando me vean con más de mil dólares encima?

_- ¿Qué conociste al nieto de Al Capone, quizás? – _Sugirió con una risita, me moleste porque usara mi propia broma.

- ¡No puedo creer que me hagas esto! – Susurre – Y aun menos puedo creer que yo vaya acepta.

- _Sabía que lo harías_ – Dijo -_ ¿Podrías decirme donde estas? Me gustaría pasar por ti, darte tus cosas e invitarte a merendar algo._

- Descuida, estoy comiendo – Aseguré dándole otro mordisco a la Pizza – Por cierto, ¿Tienes a mano mi bolso?

- _Si _ - Afirmó.

- Ábrelo.

- _¿Qué?_ – Rodé los ojos ante su desconcierto.

- Ábrelo – Repetí, escuche el cierre abrirse y luego él informándome que lo había hecho - ¿Vez el envase adentro? ¿Es el trozo de pastel que te prometí, espero te guste.

- Gracias linda; en serio se ve deliciosa – Sonreí por el cumplido - ¿Entonces me dirás donde estas?

- En mi casa – Dije – Pero será mejor que nos veamos mañana en el parque después del mediodía, y prometo que no te plantare ni huiré de nuevo. – Él rió suavemente.

- Está bien – Aceptó con resignación – Será mañana.

- Entonces te dejo – Dije, pero entonces se me ocurrió algo importante – Edward, hazme un favor, evítame un problema y apaga mi celular no sea que me llamen mis padres.

- Descuida, lo hare – Aseguró, corte la llamada tras eso y le devolví el celular a Steve quien ya había terminado con su segundo trozo de pizza, lo miré expectante, esperando que no se comiera otro porque solo quedaban dos trozos.

- ¿Quién es Edward? – Preguntó de nuevo - ¿Es tu novio?

- ¡Qué va! – Exclame con una risa divertida – Ya te dije: es un amigo.

- Que gasta más de mil dólares en un regalo – Dijo receloso.

- Si, pero eso ya no es mi culpa, es él que quiere – Reí, Steve pareció pensativo pero decidió cambar de tema.

- ¿Qué fue lo que te puso mal cuando te vi en el árbol? – Preguntó, negué con la cabeza – ¿Fue ese Edward?

- ¡No! ¿Cómo crees? – Pregunte indignada por su acusación.

- ¿Entonces? ¿Qué te hizo llorar, linda? – Preguntó preocupado.

- Yo… pensé en cosas que o me gusta pensar, y que me gustaría olvidar.

- ¿Quieres ir a bailar? – Preguntó, lo mire desconcertada por el brusco giro – A tu hermana Carlie le gustaba ir a un club de salsa, pero puedo llevarte a un _night club_ esta noche para subirte el ánimo y puedas pensar en otras cosas.

- Me encantaría – Exclamé emocionada, tenía siglos que no salía a bailar, o bueno, que _Carlie_ no bailaba. Steve sonrió pero no duró mucho – Pero Jake y Bella no me dejaran – Me lamente – Aunque quizás pueda convencerlos para que vallamos los cinco…

- Los… ¿Cinco? – Preguntó desencajado.

- ¡Claro! Jake, Bella, Tu, Kelsey y yo – Él asintió aunque me pareció confundido - ¿Hoy porque no vemos una película?

- Si, genial – Me pareció que no estaba muy convencido – Y hablando de Carlie ¿Cómo ha estado?

Reí internamente tomando el quinto trozo de pizza, Carlie era mi segundo nombre, y era así como me hacía llamar hacía seis meses cuando _"tenía" _doce años y me hacía pasar por la tercera de las "hermanas Swan".

- Muy bien – Dije – La vida en Jacksonville con Renee, le encanta – Él asintió aunque note algo de tristeza en sus ojos - ¿Estás bien?

- Si – Mintió – Cuando hables con ella podrías decirle que venga a visitarme u día de estos, extraño mucho su compañía, pero parece que ella ya ni se acuerda de su _compañero_.

- ¿De qué hablas? Cuando llama Carlie lo único que hace es preguntar por ti, te extraña muchísimo – Asegure – Pero ya sabes cómo es de sensible, teme que hablar contigo le duela porque no puede verte… eras su único amigo.

Es extraño referirme a mi misma en tercera persona, y aun más en pasado y aunque en parte lo que decía era mentira, esa última frase era la única totalmente sincera: hacía algunos meses, cuando yo era _Carlie_ vía a Steve como un amigo, el único en realidad; pero luego crecí y _Carlie _tuvo que marcharse con Renee y llegó Nessie a pasar una temporada con su "hermana" mayor, y las cosas con Steve cambiaron: Volvimos a hacernos amigos pero ya no era lo mismo de antes… había algo diferente.

Nos sentamos ambos en el sofá de dos plazas para ver _Along Came Polly_ mientras yo terminaba de comerme el sexto y último trozo de pizza; ya no me molestaba su olor, al contrario me agradaba como siempre. Cuando termine de comer, recosté mi cabeza en su hombro como hago con mamá cuando la película me aburre, esa era divertida, pero ya la he visto muchas veces por lo que le busque platica mientras las manecillas del reloj pasaban por los números ni lento ni rápido, solo pasaban.

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-

Bella Swan.

- ¿Segura que no fue nada? – Preguntó Jacob preocupado mirando con sus lindos ojos oscuros la curita que llevaba en la frente; ya le había comentado lo que me pasó pero eso no lo dejó muy tranquilo.

- Estoy bien, en serio – Le aseguré – Solo fue un golpe, nada de preocuparse, sabes lo patosa que soy.

- Lo sé – Admitió él deteniendo el auto ante un semáforo – Pero deberías tener cuidado Bella, en especial si sangras – Asentí de acuerdo con él – Además, ¿Qué haría yo si te pasara algo? – Cuestionó estirándose para besarme en la frente antes de retomar la marcha del auto.

- No va a pasarme nada más que unos cuantos moretones comunes en mi – Me burlé, aunque saber que se preocupa por mi me hacía sentir algo muy bonito en el corazón; o bueno, ¿a quién quiero engañar? Me encanta porque me demuestra cuanto me ama, algo únicamente comparable con todo lo que yo le amo a él.

- ¿Pero no dices que te mareaste? – Cuestionó él sin perder preocupación, le sonreí.

- No almorcé – Le informé – Eso es todo – Asintió no muy seguro, por lo que aproveche el próximo semáforo en rojo para estirarme y besarle en los labios – Estoy bien Jake – Susurre sin despegarme mucho de él.

- Si me lo dices así no hay forma de que no te crea – Sonrió besándome también; jamás me cansaré de tener esos labios tan cálidos entre los míos.

El carro de atrás nos tocó el claxon, la luz había cambiado a verde sin que nos diéramos cuenta. Riendo como quienes acaban de ser descubiertos en una travesura, seguimos en camino a casa.

Llegamos al departamento a eso de las siete; esperaba que Nessie no hubiese comido ya porque pensaba hacer algo rico para consentirla a ella y Jacob. Subimos tomados de la mano, saludando a la Sra. Poe que volvía a su casa tras otra tarde en el hospital al tanto del estado de su marido, la pobre se veía realmente desmejorada y muy envejecida.

Entramos llevándonos una sorpresa al ver a Nessie conversando muerta de risa con Steve quien al parecer le contaba algo gracioso.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Steve? – Preguntó Jacob brusco, pero no me molesté en pedirle que bajara el tono ya que me había quitado las palabras de la boca.

-¡Jacob, Isabella! – Exclamó, sonriente – Le contaba a Nessie la vez que…

- ¿Le contabas? – Lo corté – No tienes ningún derecho a estar en mi casa, con Nessie SOLOS – Le espeté con un repentino instinto sobreprotector.

- Solo veíamos una película Isabella – Se excusó Steve poniéndose de pie.

- ¡Pues vete a ver tu película a tu casa! – Le espetó Jacob halándolo del brazo.

- ¡A ver Jacob suéltame! – Exclamó el chico rubio - ¿Qué les pasa?

- Suéltalo – Exclamó Nessie también poniéndose de pie.

- Nessie, ven a ayudarme con la cocina - Le ordené, Jacob y Steve estaban discutiendo en la puerta pero estoy segura de que la niña los oía.

- ¡No! – Negó enfadada, Steve ya se había marchado y Jacob había cerrado la puerta.- ¡Por eso es que no tengo amigos! ¡POR CULPA DE USTEDES!

Se me partió el corazón al oírle esa acusación, quizás nos habíamos pasado con nuestra reacción pero…

- ¿Qué demonios hacías aquí sola con Steve?- Preguntó papá de mal talante.

- Él parece un buen chico pero… - Comencé yo.

- ¿Y por qué diablos la casa tiene olor a lejía? – Seguía preguntando Jacob. No notamos que la niña estaba atosigada de tantas preguntas hasta que estalló.

- ¡No lo sé! – Gritó Nessie callándonos a los dos, respondiendo a la última pregunta. - ¡Quizás porque por su maldita culpa mis genes me hacen un monstruo!

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-

Nessie Black

Me fui a mi habitación tras echarle eso en cara, mamá había palidecido por mis palabras, pero la ignore por completo.

- ¡Reneesme ven acá! – Me llamó firme, como única respuesta cerré la puerta con un golpe sordo.

- ¡Nessie! – Gritó Papá, poco después sentí a mamá golpeando la puerta.

- ¡Reneesme abre la maldita puerta!

- ¡No! – Grite con lagrimas en los ojos - ¡Ustedes no me dejan tener amigos! – Les espeté abrazándome a mi peluche de león – Ni Edward, ni Steve.

- Nessie por favor – Pidió papá más tranquilo – Ábrele a tu madre.

- Reneesme abre la puerta – Volvió a intentar mamá aparentemente más tranquila, pero el que me llamara por mi nombre era muestra de lo contrario.

- ¡NO! – Negué de nuevo – ¡Ustedes no me quieren! - Llore – Si me quisieran no buscarían que este siempre sola.

- ¿Cariño como puedes decir eso? – Preguntó papá, nosotros te amamos – Negué con la cabeza y me acosté en la cama sin soltar mi león ni dejar de llorar, deseando que ambos se marcharan y me dejaran tranquila.

Por fin había dado con el motivo por el que no querían que tuviese amigos: no me querían, al contrario, querían verme sola o quizás se avergonzaban de cómo soy y de lo que puedo hacer; si, eso debía ser, y no los puedo culpar del todo porque soy un monstruo, pero diablos, se supone que son mis padres ¿no? Tenían que buscar lo mejor para mi ¿Qué eso no es su trabajo? Pero a veces sentía que para ellos lo mejor para mí era estar confinada a cuatro paredes lejos de la gente.

Los escuché llamándome y tocando a la puerta, pero los ignore, en cambio me aferré más a mi león: _El Sr. Leoncio_, como deseaba tener un ángel a mi disposición, que fuese tan fuerte, hermoso e imponente como un león, para que me consolara en ese momento.

Sin poder evitarlo mi mente voló hasta Edward; él ya me había consolado antes y como deseaba que estuviera aquí conmigo para que lo hiciera de nuevo, para que me acunara en su pecho mientras yo llorara y le contara cuanto me haría que mis padres quisieran que estuviera sola siempre.

Me lo imagine respondiéndome y diciéndome que quizás la cosas no eran como yo las suponía y que podía asegurar que mis padres me querían mucho; y luego sonreiría con dulzura sin dejar de imponerme seguridad, tranquilidad y fortaleza con su simple presencia.

Me senté en la cama rápidamente y sequé mis lágrimas para luego ver fijamente al _Sr. Leoncio_. Edward era hermoso, imponente y fuerte… como mi león, y mi ángel.

No dude ni un segundo para pararme, con una absurda idea en la cabeza. Mamá aun estaba en la puerta llamando mientras papá la intentaba convencer de que me dejara tranquila, que hablarían conmigo al amanecer. Me concentré en _convencerlos_ de que me quedaría dormida y que no les convenían entrar a la habitación hasta mañana, tomé unos centavos que tenia dentro de una gaveta de mi peinadora y me acerque a la ventana sin soltar mi peluche. Debía actuar con sigilo para que papá no me escuchara salir por la misma ventana que rompí horas antes, no sería difícil, no era la primera vez.

Bajar el edificio fue pan comido, casi más sencillo que escalarlo. Una vez afuera respire profundamente, como si fuera la primera vez que lo hago en años; y luego mire a ambos lados de la calle; no era muy concurrida por lo que solo había un hombre pasando por allí.

Mire a ambos lado de la calle repetidamente, esta vez con miedo ¿Qué pasaría si notaban que no estoy? ¿Y si me pasaba algo? Ya antes me había escapado de noche, pero nunca sola; creo que por eso me aferre fuertemente al _Sr. Leoncio_ para que me cuidara, solo entonces me sentí capaz de dar el primero de muchos pasos.

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-

Jacob Black

Las palabras de Nessie me habían hecho sentir pésimo ¿Cómo podía pensar que quería que estuviese sola? Al contrario, no había nada que nos mortificara a Bella y a mí que eso: que no tuviese a nadie, además de nosotros claro, para hablar de sus cosas, para que la acompañaran a salir o hacer cualquier cosa. Pero aun más nos mortificaba imaginar que nuestra niña pudiera correr algún peligro si su existencia llegaba a oídos de los asquerosos vampiros italianos que amenazaron a Bella en una oportunidad.

Miré a Bella quien seguía sin despegarse de la puerta, llamándola para que saliera. Suspire acercándome a ella.

- Vamos mi amor, Nessie está enojada, nos abrirá luego – Intente convencerla; sabía que Nessie tendría que abrir algún día pero ahora estaba muy molesta con nosotros; y si, debo admitirlo, quizás nos pasamos con lo de Steve, pero lo que era a mí, me había invadido un instinto sobreprotector con ella: Nessie es una niña inocente y no quiero que deje de serlo, aunque debo admitir que Steve no es de esa clase de chicos y que por sobre todas las cosas respeta a Nessie y a Kelsey ¿Pero qué sentido tiene llorar sobre la leche derramada?

- Bella, déjala – Insistí. Ella me miró y por fin se separó de la puerta, me pasó por un lado y se metió en nuestra habitación, fui tras ella al escuchar su sollozo.

- ¿Qué estoy haciendo mal, Jacob? – Me preguntó con la voz quebrada acostándose sin cuidado sobre la cama cubriéndose el rostro con la almohada - ¿Qué hago mal para que mi hija no quiera abrirme la puerta?

- Está enojada – Dije subiéndome a la cama, alargándome para besarle la coronilla – Cuando se le pase hablaremos con ella, le explicaremos que no queremos que esté sola.

- ¡Soy una mala madre! – Exclamó sacándose la almohada de encima y sentándose; me senté a su lado viendo con tristeza el dolor de sus lágrimas.

- Por supuesto que no lo eres Bella – Le aseguré.

- ¡Si lo soy! – Gritó – Nessie está así por mi culpa, porque le he ocultado muchas cosas…

- Nessie está así porque es una adolescente – La contradije abrazándola, haciéndole caricias en la espalda para calmarla, Se aferró a mí.

- Es solo una niña – Me contradije entre sollozos - ¿Cómo se supone que debo saber ser madre de una niña adolescente cuando yo apenas estoy saliendo de esa etapa? ¿Cómo Jake?

No le respondí, continuamente yo me preguntaba lo mismo; nos movimos un poco para que quedara acunada en mi pecho, sentí sus lagrimas mojando mi franela y llegando a mi piel; bese con ternura su cabello, como me dolía verla así.

- No lo sé Bella – Le dije en un susurro – Pero sabremos descubrirlo juntos.

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-

Edward Cullen.

_- Necesito verte_

_- ¿Te pasa algo Nessie?_

_- No importa… ¿Puedes venir a la costa?_

_- Claro, ahí estaré en diez minutos. – Y colgó tras mis palabras._

Esa corta conversación no salía de mi mente mientras corría en dirección al malecón, que Nessie me llamara a esa hora, desde un teléfono público y con tanta urgencia era muy extraño; pero lo que más me inquietaba era es voz afectada, algo le había pasado y quería saber que… solo esperó que no tuviese que ver con su padre o si no… gruñí con enojo y aceleré el paso hasta llegar al malecón donde jugamos con las palomas aquella vez.

Reduje la velocidad a medida que me acercaba, por lo que cuando entré en su campo de visión, corría como un simple humano preocupado. Ella estaba sentada en una banca ella un ovillo, aferrada a un peluche. Al levantar la mirada para verme, noté sus ojos rojizos por las lagrimas; apenas me vio de puso de pie y corrió en mi dirección aferrándose a mi cintura hundiendo el rostro en mi pecho.

Me descoloque unos segundos, no había esperado eso por lo que hubo un efímero instante en el que estuve inmóvil sin saber qué hacer, aunque luego me recompuse abrazándola también. Podía oír como intentaba reprimir débiles sollozos; y al mismo tiempo podía oler su esencia, algo más humana que hacía unas horas en la boutique, y aun así, sin serlo totalmente.

- ¿Qué pasó, Nessie? – Pregunté en un susurro no queriendo incomodarle con mi pregunta, ella me soltó un poco pero no se separó de mi - ¿Por qué estas así?

- Mis padres no me quieren – Sollozó.

- ¿Por qué piensas eso? – Pregunté sin cambiar el tono, a cualquier niña le afectaría semejante afirmación, y en cierta forma me costaba creer que alguien le hubiese dicho eso; ni siquiera puedo concebir que exista un ser que no pueda quererla.

- ¡Porque les gusta verme sola! – Gritó soltándose y separándose completamente de mí – No culparía a Steve si no quiere volver a casa después de cómo mamá y papá lo trataron y… Jamás me he sentido tan sola.- Balbuceó sentándose de nuevo en la banca, hundiendo su rostro en sus peluche.

Si otras fueran las circunstancias, me parecería tierno e incluso graciosos que una joven de dieciséis años abrazara de esa forma a un león de peluche; pero lejos de gracia, lo que sentía era tristeza.

- No creo que quieran verte…

- ¡Si lo quieren! – Balbuceó sin mirarme – Lo que pasó esta tarde en la Boutique… a veces pienso que se avergüenzan de mí y mis reacciones poco comunes.

- No puedo imaginar a uningun ser en el planeta que pueda avergonzarce de ti – Le dije aganchandome frente a ella, obligándola a levantar la mirada para que nuestros rostros quedaran frente a frente – Muchos menos tus padres. Estoy seguro que todo ha sido un mal entendido porque nada puede enorgullecerlos más que tu.

Ella sonrió de forma extraña, la sonrisa no llegaba a los ojos, pero se acercó para besar mi mejilla con dulzura, y debo decirlo, jamás había sentido un acto tan dulce y puro.

- Gracias – Susurró unos segundos después, en los cuales yo me había quedado estático - Gracias por todo.

- No hay nada que agradecer Nessie – Le dije aun sin moverme.

- En cualquier caso… - La vi indecisa; ninguno de los dos había cambiado de posición: ella sentada y yo agachado. Ni cambiamos durante el minuto que estuvo en silencio al parecer decidiendo algo hasta que al fin sonrió, esta vez sí completamente, volviéndose aun mas radiante de lo que, de por sí, ya era.

- ¿…Quieres ser mi ángel? – La pregunta me tomó desprevenido, parpadeé un par de veces viéndola fijamente… ¿Su qué?

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-

Mike Newton.

El silencio en el auto era abrumador, aun no entiendo como Bella nos había convencido de eso, y estoy seguro que Ángela, a mi lado, pensaba lo mismo mientras veía por la ventana del lado del copiloto de la suburban.

El ambiente a nuestro alrededor era oscuro, lleno de tupidos arboles que impedían el paso de los rayos de la luna, provocando que el camino que seguíamos solo fuera alumbrado por las luces del carro. Ángela se removió incomoda y giró a verme.

- Vamos, hacemos lo que vamos a hacer y nos devolvemos de inmediato… este lugar no me agrada.

- A mí tampoco – Le respondí a Ángela, escrutando lo que teníamos al frente: una enorme y vanguardista casa en medio del claro del bosque. Estacionado afuera, en todo el frente de la casa, había un Jeep completando la imagen imponente de la casa.

Ángela y yo nos bajamos del auto y nos dirigimos a la casa; ella susurró algo como _"magnifica"_ y realmente estaba de acuerdo, la casa era magnifica, pero había algo en ella que me hacía no querer entrar.

Nos detuvimos en el umbral de la puerta y estuvimos un par de minutos sin atrevernos a llamar a la puerta.

- Toca – me pidió Ángela, suspiré y alce la mano dispuesto a hacerlo, después de todo ¿Qué es lo peor que podían hacer los Cullen? ¿No abrirnos la puerta?

**_OOO_OOO_**

**Como acabo de terminar el capitulo, no me ha dado chance de revisarlo u.u Cualquier error de redaccion, ortografia o lo que sea, avisenme y yo lo arreglo.**

**Contesto los Reviews:**

_**Sara:** jeje, comparto tu alusinación *o* sería magnifico conseguir a un chico tipo Jacob con una chequera tipo Edward para que nos lleve de compras jajaja_

_**Anisa**: Gracias por el consejo y el comentario n.n_

_**Cynthia:** Bueno, faltan pocos días para que Edward sepa la verdad de Nessie, hablando de cronología en la historia, en este capi es miercoles, y para el sabado aproximadamente, ya Edward lo sabrá, a más tardar domingo =D gracias por el comentario._

_**Belem**: Gracias por tu comentario n.n me alegra que te gustara._

_**Maggy Blackeny:** En ese sentido de las compras coincido contigo, no soy mucho de ir a Boutiques ni de compra ni nada, unicamente voy por lo necesario, con una idea clara de lo que quiero y mientras menos me tarde mejor... pero cuando se trata de libros *o* puedo pasar tooodo el día en una librería y si tuviera muuucho dinero, gastarlo todo :P_

**El proximo capi se llama:** _Indagando_

**Ya veremos que buscan Mike y Ángela en casa de los Cullen n.n**

**Nos leemos pronto**

**Besos =D**

**P.D.: Hice una especie de portada para la historia, no es muy buena :S pero si quieren verla... dejo el link en mi perfil =D**


	12. Alice

**Hola n.n**

**Je, creo que no está mal ¿no? no he tardado demasiado especialmente si se tiene en cuenta que este capi es realmente dos: Uno llamando **Indagando** y uno **¿Nessie?** pero como ningun titulo le quedaba a la fusion que hice pues...**

_Indagando + ¿Nessie? = Alice_

**jajajaja así que no se preocupen, no subí el cap equivocado :P**

**¡A leer pues!**

**Capitulo 12: **_**Alice**_

Nessie Black

La mirada de Edward se había vuelto muy confusa ante mi pregunta; reí al verlo así, creo que es la primera vez que se desconcierta tanto.

- ¿Ser tu ángel? – Me preguntó confundido; tenía una mirada escrutadora como si intentara saber lo que pienso. Y eso fue precisamente lo que le permití, para que entendiera que él era para mí un ángel protector al igual que el Sr. Leoncio, aunque claro, se lo mostré sutilmente para que lo viera como cosa suya; no sea que luego piense que puede leer mentes. Sonreí por mi propio pensamiento.

- Supongo quela pregunta estuvo demás porque ya lo eres Edward – Le dije aun sonriendo – Gracias por escucharme a pesar de que nos conocimos hace apenas dos semanas.

- El tiempo no tiene porque ser determinante – Dijo, seguí sonriendo aun con él agachado frente a mí. Tomé al Sr. Leoncio y se lo aventé al rostro de imprevisto, no se cayó pero si se confundió por mi sonrisa - ¿y eso porque fue?

- ¡No fui yo! – Negué alzando las manos con intentando demostrar inocencia, arqueó una ceja – El Sr. Leoncio está celoso: él quiere ser mi único ángel.

- ¿A si? - - Preguntó levantándose alzando el muñeco con sus dos manos – Pues el Sr. Leoncio tendrá que aprender a compartir a su indefensa _humana._

- ¿Indefensa? – Enarqué una ceja - ¿Han dejado de hablar de mi?

Solo se limitó a sonreír enigmáticamente y se dio media vuelta, comenzando a caminar, de vez en cuando se acercaba el peluche para susurrarle algo y luego me miraba de reojo y seguía caminando.

- ¿Edward que haces? - Pregunté.

- Hablo con mi colega – Dijo intentando restarle importancia – Cosas de ángeles, ya sabes – Y siguió caminando, ya estaba a unos diez metros de mi, fruncí el ceño ente su respuesta.

- ¡Devuélveme a mi Sr. Leoncio! – Exigí caminando tras él, pero aceleró el paso, yo lo imité pero Edward comenzó a correr - ¡Edward! – Grite. Un peatón rezagado nos miró intrigado, pero siguió caminando, parecía que tenía prisa por llegar a su casa, después de todo eran más de las diez.

Edward corrió más rápido conmigo tras él también corriendo, no pienso dejarle mi león, Leoncio es MIO.

- ¡DAME MI PELUCHE! – Grite acercándomele, él rió y sin previo aviso dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia mí, me dispuse a atraparlo pero me esquivó, le saqué la lengua con irritación. - ¡DAMELO!

- Atrápanos – Fue su simple respuesta, volviendo aguda su voz y moviendo al Sr. Leoncio como si fuese él quien hablara. Corrí más fuerte pero sin dejar de parecer humana, ¡odio eso! Si no tuviera que guardar apariencias, ya lo habría atrapado y recuperado mi peluche.

Logre acercármele y lo halé de la camisa, Edward se rió y siguió corriendo arrastrándome consigo estirando el brazo en lo alto para que no pudiera alcanzarlo. Intente saltar pero aprovechó eso para soltarse de mí y subirse sobre la cerca de concreto que delimitaba el paseo del profundo mar de puerto, y camino con paso rápido por ella, no era tarea muy complicada, dado que el grueso de la cerca es de unos treinta centímetros por lo mínimo. Me subí también, y él se giró a verme.

- Bájate – Dijo serio y preocupado.

- ¡Dame mi peluche! – Exclame acercándome a él sin poner cuidado a mis pasos.

- Nessie bájate, no quiero que vayas a caerte – Dijo preocupado.

- No tengo porque caerme – Dije – Devuélveme al pobre Leoncio ¡SECUESTRADOR!

- Si te bajas – Ofertó.

- Lo hago si me lo devuelves – Contraoferté. Nos estuvimos mirando con firmeza unos minutos hasta que él suspiró derrotado.

- Está bien, toma – Aceptó tendiéndomelo, solo nos separaban un par de metros por lo que me acerque dando saltitos de alegría ente su gesto preocupado.

- No me va a pasar nada – Dije con firmeza tomando al Sr. Leoncio.

- Prefiero estar seguro – Suspiró y se bajó, yo en cambio quedé arriba jugando con el Sr. Leoncio, haciendo una especie de danza de la victoria. Lo vi tenderme la mano para ayudarme a bajar, pero le ignoré – Nessie – Me riñó.

- Está bien, está bien – Acepté tomando su mano, pero en vez de bajarme, halé pegando un salto para hacerle ver que quería que se subiera, solo que él hizo fuerza inconsciente hacía bajo descoordinando así mis movimiento, por lo que al caer de nuevo en la cerca no supe donde puse los pies y casi sin darme cuenta caí hacía atrás, hacía el mar.

Si la vez que caí del árbol había sentido miedo, ahora lo que me regía era la desesperación, en cambio, durante la fracción de segundo en que lo vi, Edward parecía algo tranquilo.

Sentí el impacto con la fría agua, me hundí de inmediato. Comencé a patalear y moverme con desesperación al ver que la luz de las farolas del paseo iba desapareciendo para que todo fuera oscuridad. Abrí la boca para gritar pero solo salieron burbujas y a cambio mucha agua asquerosamente salada entró en mis pulmones.

La corriente marina me movía de un lugar a otro, no era muy fuerte, pero no sabía cómo hacerle frente. Deje de respirar para evitar que mis pulmones siguieran llenándose de agua, pero sin hacer más que patalear y retorcerme sin control, hundiéndome más y más.

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-

Mike Newton

La casa de los Cullen era amplía, bonita y sobre todo iluminada. Esa fue mi primera impresión al poner un paso dentro luego de que el Doctor Cullen nos abriera la puerta.

A mi lado Ángela admiraba cada detalle, cada rincón del recibidor que era verdaderamente hermoso y al mismo tiempo había un _no sé qué, que_ lo volvía intimidante.

- Ángela Weber y Mike Newton ¿no? – Preguntó el doctor, asentimos.

- ¡Que sorpresa! – Exclamó la señora Cullen con un beso en la mejilla, estaba helada. Más atrás estaban sus dos hijas: Alice que nos veía con el ceño fruncido y Rosalie que tenía una mueca desagradable en el rostro. Al parecer han venido a pasar el verano.

- Verá Señores Cullen – Comenzó Ángela – Quisiéramos hablar con ustedes.

- Por supuesto, pasen a la sala – Dijo el doctor señalándonos el camino, lo seguimos con ellos atrás y tomamos asiento en un sofá doble, el matrimonio Cullen se sentó cada uno en un sofá individual. Rosalie se sentó sobre el reposabrazos del de su padre, y Alice se mantuvo tras su madre, sin dejar de mirarnos con el seño fruncido, me removí incomodo.

- ¿Sucede algo? – Cuestionó la Sra. Cullen.

- No – Negué – Al contrario Señora Cullen… verá un grupo de jóvenes estamos recaudando fondos para la reconstrucción de la vía alterna de acceso a Forks – Mentía lo más apresurado y natural que podía aunque dudo haberlo hecho bien, los cuatro Cullen me miraban de forma intimidante.

- Me parece una gran idea – Aprobó el Doctor Cullen con una repentina sonrisa agradable.

- El caso es… - Continuó Ángela por mi – Que vamos a hacer una ummm… especie de fiesta, sí, eso… una fiesta y todo lo que reunamos será destinado a la causa, sin embargo no pueden prestarnos el gimnasio del instituto por no sé qué cosa en los estatutos; así que estamos buscando un lugar lo suficientemente grande.

- Su casa, Señores Cullen – Continue aun sin atreverme a verlos a los ojos – Entra entre las más grande y queríamos pedirles consentimiento para sumarla a una lista de la que luego se elegirá una.

No sé si fue solo mi impresión, pero me pareció que los cuatro Cullen frente a mí se miraban con complicidad. Miré a Ángela a ver si ella lo había notado, pero estaba muy ocupada escudriñando o mejor dicho, buscando algo con la mirada. _Algo_ que yo sabía que era.

- Será un placer – Dijo el Doctor – Después de todo, recuperar las vías de acceso nos favorece a todos.

- De cualquier forma les mantendremos informados ante cualquier eventualidad – Dije solo por intentar retrasar el momento de irnos. Justo entonces Ángela se puso de pie.

- Disculpe si parezco maleducada Señora Cullen pero ¿ese hermoso piano es suyo? – Vi a Rosalie apretar los dientes con furia y a Carlisle palmeándole el brazo para calmarla.

- No, es de mi hijo Edward – Ángela y yo nos miramos. Bella había tenido razón: si buscábamos el piano el nombre de Edward saldría a flote.

- Y hablando de él ¿Dónde está estudiando? – Pregunté intentando sonar casual – No lo he visto desde hace más de dos años.

- ¿Por qué no van de una maldita vez a lo que vinieron? – Rugió Rosalie poniéndose de pie. El señor y la señora Cullen también se levantaron aunque al menos no se veían tan enojados y amenazantes como la rubia.

- No sé de que hablas – Negó Ángela nerviosa, dando un paso atrás para guardar distancias – Sol… solo…

- Sabemos que no están organizando nada – Dijo Alice también seria - Volvieron aquí solo para preguntar por Edward.

- No sé de que hablas – Repetí yo con voz quebrada ¡Rayos! Nos habían atrapado. Pero entonces no entiendo porque nos siguieron el juego en primer lugar.

- Mike, Ángela – Dijo Carlisle intentando sonar amable - ¿Por qué planearon toda esa mentira solo para preguntar por Edward?

- Está equivocado Doctor Cullen, nosotros... – La voz me temblaba pero no pude seguir hablando.

- ¡NO MIENTAN! - Gritó Rosalie dando un fuerte puñetazo a la mesa de centro que se partió al instante. Pegue un salto aterrado y mira a Ángela estaba igual de asustada que yo ¿Cómo Rosalie había hecho eso?

- ¿Co…como?

- ¿Qué más les da si Edward está en Boston, Alaska o Forks? – Interrumpió Alice a Ángela.

- Solo fue simple curiosidad – Defendí – Una pregunta suelta – Las hermanas Cullen bufaron, la Señora nos miró con aprensión y exclamó

- Será mejor que se vallan. Si de verdad deciden organizar la fiesta la casa está disponible, por lo demás, buenas noches.

Ángela se apresuró a salir conmigo pisándole los talones; no corríamos pero tampoco caminábamos. Afuera Jasper se encontraba en el Jeep hablando con Emmett. Ambos debieron llegar mientras nosotros estábamos adentro. Nos miraron de una manera que sentí que se me helaba la sangre.

Corrimos a la suburban sin mediar palabra en todo el camino. Salimos al sendero donde no respiramos con normalidad hasta que aparque el auto en casa de los padres de Ángela.

- La próxima vez que Bella te pida un favor, no cuentes conmigo – Le dije a Ángela con los ojos cerrados.

- Los Cullen dan mucho miedo – Fue su única respuesta.

- ¿Y realmente que fue lo que averiguamos de Edward? – Pregunte.

- Nada – Dijo – Pero no pienso volver allí.

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-

Edward Cullen.

Dos minutos desde que Nessie cayó al agua y aun no volvía a la superficie. La ligera tranquilidad que había sentido pensando que ella practicaba salto de acantilado y que, a mi parecer, es semi vampira, se esfumó a medida que los segundos transcurrían y que las burbujas en la superficie fuera disminuyendo.

El Sr. Leoncio había caído en la orilla de forma que solo con estirarme lo pude poner a salvo en el pavimento, pero Nessie era otra historia juro que de ser posible me daría una crisis nerviosa allí mismo.

La superficie del agua se volvió calma, no pude evitarlo más: me lancé en picada en busca de mi trozo de cielo.

El agua estaba a una temperatura que ha cualquier humano le habría helado. Me concentre en sentir las ondas de sus palpitaciones aceleradas y sus movimientos: había un punto en que la corriente marina sufría bruscos y descontinuados cambios, como los producidos por las pataletas de una persona que intenta salvarse del ahogamiento. Nadé lo más rápido que pude con ese horrible pensamiento en mi mente.

Nessie no dejaba de moverse con descoordinación en todas las direcciones con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Me cubrí de pánico, estoy seguro que si Jasper estuviese cerca la estaría pasando muy mal; sin embargo ella pareció relajarse al verme.

Intente mantenerme estable en un punto apenas la hube alcanzado, la tomé para llevarla a la superficie y apenas lo hice me sonrió. De inmediato nade en forma vertical, hacía la superficie.

Salir del agua no fue complicado, solo escale la cerca con una mano sujetando a Nessie por la cintura con la otra. Intente dejarla recostada en el suelo para practicarle primeros auxilios pero ella me sorprendió al ponerse de pie tosiendo.

- Mal…dita sea – Dijo entrecortada, botando un poco de agua – Odio el agu…a salada en mis pul…mones

- ¿¡Estás bien! – Era una mezcla entre pregunta preocupada y exclamación alegre.

- Si, no fue nada, gracias – Me sonrió.

- ¿Cómo puedes estar consiente? – Pregunté, quizás era esta mi oportunidad de preguntarle si era semivampira y de paso sincerarme yo - ¿Y bien? Tu…

- Tuve un subidon de adrenalina – Dijo sonriente.

- La adrenalina no hace eso.

- Lo sé – Se encogió de hombros – Y tampoco te hace correr tan rápido como una bala para salvarme de una caída.

- Me siento culpable Nessie – Me sinceré colocándole mi abrigo en los hombros para que no le diera frio – Te llevare a un hospital para que te revisen.

- Estoy perfectamente – Se negó, enarqué una ceja – Confía en mi Edward – Iba a decirle algo pero continuó con tono de reclamo - ¿Por qué tardaste tanto en rescatarme, _Superman_?

- Esperaba a que salieras por tu cuenta – Baje la vista avergonzado – No pensé que te ahogarías siendo tu una…

Pero me callé al oírle exclamar intentando restarle importancia:

- No sé nadar.

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-

Nessie Black

La reacción de Edward fue muy graciosa ante mi confesión: se había quedado callado con los ojos muy abiertos llenos de incredulidad. Espere seria a que dijera algo pero con eso solo le confirme que no mentía lo que le hizo abrir la boca horrorizado.

- Pe…pero… tu practicas… ¡me dijiste que practicabas salto de acantilado! – Exclamó, reí por lo bajo: es muy gracioso verle así.

- No lo he practicado en el sentido estricto de la palabra - Aclare – Solo me he lanzado en un par de ocasiones lo cual es diferente, y siempre me acompaña uno de mis tíos para sacarme del agua antes de que pueda pasar algo grave.

Sonreí al recordar a mis tíos de LaPush: los hermanos lobo de papá: Sam, Embry, Jared, Quil, Paul, Seth (mi tío favorito), Collin, Brady y Leah (la desagradable Leah); y por supuesto cómo no recordar a Emily, mi madrina que me daba ricos panques cuando la visito, y al abuelito Billy. Espero tener chance para volver a verlos al ir a Forks por el cumpleaños del abuelo Charlie.

- Entonces no sabes nadar – Repitió Edward en un susurro, valla que estaba lento hoy - ¡Por Dios! ¡Casi te mato!

- ¡Nah! Ya te dije que no pasó nada – Dije restándole importancia con la mano; decidí contarle algo para ver si así se relajaba – Quien casi lo hizo una vez fue mi tío Paul que me dijo que podía lanzarme de lo alto del acantilado sola porque él estaba ocupado. El problema fue que el mar estaba picado, jamás me sentí tan desesperada.

- ¿Hace cuanto fue eso? – Ok, creo que no lo encontró divertido, en cambio parecía preocupado y enojado. Recogí mi peluche mojado y me senté en una banca, él me imitó y se sentó a mi lado: al menos ya no tenía prisa por llevarme al médico.

- Ehh… hacer más o menos un año – Dije, recordando que para entonces yo aparentaba como ocho o diez años – Recuerdo que a lo lejos el tío me llamaba pero la corriente me buscaba de un lugar a otro y nada de lo que hacía me servía para orientarme. Según supe, al poco rato llegaron los demás tíos y junto a mamá y papá peinaron el área buscándome durante horas y no fue sino hasta la noche cuando mi madrina me consiguió inconsciente tirada a la orilla de la playa – Lo vi hacer un gesto de sorpresa – Papá jamás le dio una paliza a nadie como lo hizo con el tío Paul – Reí – Luego de eso no lo han dejado solo cuidándome.

- Una paliza es lo menos que le hubiese dado – Siseó, y luego agregó con pesar - Aunque después de esto tendré que darme una yo mismo.

- No seas tonto, estoy bien ¿o es que me ves inconsciente?

- No pero…

- ¡Entonces no se hable más! – Exclamé, él suspiró con derrota.

- Mañana te enseñare a nadar.

….

Volver a mi habitación no fue difícil en comparación a lo que me costó convencer a Edward para que no me acompañara: él insistió en que lo menos que podía hacer era llevarme a casa, pero yo no podía permitirlo, sino no podría escalar a mi ventana. Al final tuve que aceptar, a regañadientes, sus clases de natación a cambio de que aceptara no acompañarme.

Por eso, esa maña del jueves, al despertarme a las seis, lo primero que hice fue empacar en un bolso mi traje de baño, una toalla y unas sandalias de baño. Barrí el vidrio roto de la ventana lanzando los trozos por la ventana dando a caer en la acera. Cuando termine tome la ropa, aun mojada, que utilicé anoche y la deje estirada cerca de la ventana donde pudiera secarse, eso no la secaría por completo pero lo único que quiero es retrasar mí salida de la habitación: no quiero hablar con mamá y papá después de lo de anoche. Realmente sigo molesta y herida.

Sin embargo a las ocho, luego de ordenar mi habitación, leer un cuento y revisar mi celular de cabo a rabo, no tenía nada más que hacer; por lo que no tuve otro remedio que salir de mi habitación: me vería con Edward después del almuerzo, aunque yo le propuse que fuese desde la mañana, él insistió en que debía aprovechar el momento para hablar con mis padres, y de paso hablar sobre ese _asunto_ que me atormentaba.

Mamá y papá desayunaban en silencio en la cocina; me vieron con fijeza cuando entré ignorándolos, tomé un tazón con leche y cereal, una cuchara y salí a comer en la sala frente a la TV.

Busqué entre los canales dejando _Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends_; casi al instante escuche a mamá salir de la cocina.

- Debemos hablar Nessie – Me dijo sentándose junto a mí, la ignoré tal como si fuese un adorno más de la sala.

- Nessie, escúchanos – Pidió papá parándose entre el televisor y yo; fruncí el ceño con enojo al ver obstaculizada mi visión. Estire mi cuello hacía un lado para seguir viendo como Bloo intentaba jugarla una divertida broma al Sr. Conejo.

Papá frunció el ceño y con un rápido movimiento apagó el televisor. Exclame enojada.

- ¡Estaba viendo eso!

- Y nosotros hablábamos contigo - Respondió sin aligerar su expresión pero no me iban a amedrentar con eso.

- No quiero hablar con ustedes – Sentencie.

- ¡En realidad me tiene sin cuidado si quieres o no! – Estalló mamá poniéndose de pie… me refunfuñé enojada pero no dije nada, ella se arrodilló a mi altura – Amor, sabes que eres lo más importante para nosotros - Confirmado: ¡Mi madre es bipolar!

- Ustedes quieren que yo este sola – Balbuceé.

- ¡Por supuesto que no Nessie! – Exclamó papá de inmediato – No sabes todo lo que daríamos para que seas totalmente feliz.

-…Pero tengo miedo – le cortó mamá con lagrimas en los ojos; volví mi rostro hacía ella con desconcierto: no esperaba semejante reacción – Tengo miedo de que alguien sepa que eres diferente y quieran hacerte daño, por eso…

- Ni Edward ni Steve tienen porque hacerme daño – Alegué con seguridad.

- Reconozco que nos pasamos con él ayer – Admitió papá – Pero no puedes fiarte del fulano Edward – Noté que su voz tenía rencor en el punto exacto en que pronunció el nombre – No lo conoce, no sabes cómo es él y eso es lo que nos preocupa.

- Ustedes tampoco le conocen y lo juzgan – Dije bajando la guardia, no tiene sentido seguir en plan de guerra. - ¿Por qué no pueden aceptarle?

- ¿Cómo hacerlo sin conocerlo? – Preguntó Mamá, sentí una ligera insinuación en su voz y por una fugaz expresión en el rostro de papá, comprendí que a diferencia de mi, él si lo captó.

- Edward es una buena persona – Dije - Desde que lo conocí intenta convencerme de que les diga que yo… - Palidecí como una muerta y calle.

- Qué tu ¿qué? - Preguntó Papá, negué con la cabeza – Nessie ¿Ese chico sabe algo de ti que nosotros no?

- No – Negué y no es mentira, Edward no sabe absolutamente nada.

- Nessie – Dijo mamá con reproche.

- ¡No es nada! – Exclame – El caso es que hable sin saber, pero Edward es buena persona: ¡Incluso me compró ropa!

- ¿A sí? – Papá arqueó una ceja y cruzó los brazos perdiendo cualquier buena disposición - ¿Y eso porque?

- Yo…este, fue un accidente – Dije- Me caí y rompí mi ropa, él se sintió culpable y me compró una muda para reponerlo; tampoco es que fue gran cosa – Mentí porque en mi opinión mil dólares si que son gran cosa.

- Ya veo… - Dijo con tono extraño

- Jake… - Le reprendió mamá con una ligera sonrisa, luego me miró y sonrió –Le daremos una oportunidad a tu amigo – Dijo sonriente, papá la miró alarmado – Pero solo porque quiero verte feliz linda, no porque me fie de él – Sonreí, eso es más que suficiente -… y nada de habilidades frente a él.

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-

Edward Cullen.

- No entiendo – Le informé a Alice ante lo que me contaba por celular. Estaba ya a la entrada del club de piscinas techadas, esperando a Nessie, cuando ella me llamó - ¿Qué querían Newton y Weber en nuestra casa?

- _Creo que es obvio Edward: toda la conversación desembocó en el tema de donde estas tu _– Contestó.

- Ya lo sé, lo que no entiendo es porque. – La escuche suspirar, casi podía verla rodando los ojos.

_- Pues, quizás… ella se los pidió_

- ¿Ella? ¿Te refieres a Bella? – Pregunté con un soplo de esperanza - ¿Crees que quiera saber de mí? – Pregunte y casi involuntariamente mis labios formaron una sonrisa.

- _Es… posible_ – Dijo con cierta incertidumbre – _Pero no te esperances_ – Se apresuró a agregar, pero ya era demasiado tarde: todo mi ser albergaba la esperanza de volver a ver a Bella y la posibilidad de que ella quisiera verme a mí.

- ¿Donde está ella?

_- Eh… yo… no lo sé_ – Fruncí el ceño, esa incertidumbre no me permitía creerle.

- No mientas, sé que sabes. Quiero buscarla

- ¿A quién? – La voz de Nessie detrás de mí, me provocó un respingo. Estaba tan concentrado que no la había oído llegar.

- Hola Nessie – Saludé.

- ¿_Nessie? – _Cuestionó Alice desde el otro lado de la línea - _¿Estas con ella?_

- Te llamo después y me das una respuesta sincera – Dije y colgué consiente que Alice se enojaría por eso. Guarde el celular y esboce una sonrisa - ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien - Contestó con simplicidad - ¿Con quién hablabas?

- Con Alice.

- Tu hermana – Aseguró, asentí – ¿Y bien? ¿Qué hacemos?

- Entrar y comenzar las clases de natación – Contesté, ella torció el gesto haciéndome sonreír.

- Está bien – Dijo yéndose a la entrada, la tomé de la muñeca para detenerla.

- Primero quiero darte algo – Dije.

- Si es un conjunto de más de mil dólares, puedes ir devolviéndolo – Exclamó rápidamente, reí con cierta culpabilidad y la dirigí al estacionamiento - ¿Me compraste un coche? – Preguntó con sorna, la mire serio.

- No, pero si me dices el modelo mañana…

- Olvídalo Edward.

- Al menos lo he intentado – Dije fingiendo derrota. Me detuve junto a mi auto y abrí el portaequipaje.

- ¿Qué es todo eso? - Preguntó con el ceño fruncido al ver la gran cantidad de bolsas dentro de la cajuela.

- La ropa que te gustó ayer – Dije esperando que le agradara.

- ¿¡ESTAS LOCO! - Gritó - ¡DEVUELVELA!

- No puedo – Dije, me miró suspicaz – Bueno, no quiero – Acepté – Nessie por favor, acéptalo.

- ¡Edward mírame! – Exclamó – Mira como estoy vestida – La miré, llevaba un vestido rosa ligero con estampados florales; le llegaba a las rodillas y tenía sandalias veraniegas rosa. Su cabello lo tenía recogido en una cola baja y llevaba una bolsa blanca

- Te vez preciosa – Dije.

- ¡Mi ropa es de barata! – Me gritó – Es muy bonita, si, pero mis padres tienen que trabajar mucho para comprármela, así que no puedo andar de la noche a la mañana con dos, cinco o diez mil dólares; sería como despreciar el esfuerzo que hacen por comprarme la ropa.

- No tiene porque ser así – Le conteste, aunque entiendo su motivo, me dolía su desprecio. Primero fue Bella quien no aceptaba mis cosas, ahora ella.

- ¿Y cómo debe ser? – Cuestionó.

- No se – Contesté intentando no sonar alicaído – Solo pensé que sería un detalle regalarte toda la ropa que te gustó; no creí que fueras a verlo así.

- En serio fue un bonito detalle – Aceptó – Y de verdad gracias, pero…

- Nessie por favor - Intente una vez más, ella cerró los ojos con resignación haciendo un largo silencio. Espere su respuesta pacientemente, o al menos eso fue lo que intente.

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-

Bella Swan

- ¿Aló? – Susurré corriendo en dirección a la trastienda, ocultando el celular con ambas manos para que la Sra. Keila se diera cuenta que hablaba por teléfono en horas de trabajo. -¿Cómo estas papá? – Le pregunté metiéndome, ya con más calma, al baño.

- _Esperaba que me llamaras, pero como no lo hiciste, tuve que hacerlo yo_ – Me recriminó a modo de respuesta. Baje la mirada sintiéndome culpable.

- Lo siento mucho – Me disculpé – Pero he tenido algunos problemas; Reneesme…

- _¿Está bien?_ – Preguntó preocupado

- Si, descuidad no fue nada – Lo tranquilicé, espere a que hablara pero como no lo hizo en los dos segundos que le otorgue, me apresuré a preguntar - ¿Qué supiste sobre Edward?

- _¿Y no piensas preguntar por mi?_ – Cuestionó herido.

- Vale, lo siento, pero tengo prisa: estoy trabajando – Lo escuche suspirar abatido antes de contestarme.

- _Alaska; el chico estudia en Juneau, vive con una tía; es lo que el Doctor Cullen me dijo._

¡Alaska! Con la familia de Tanya, claro, debí haber supuesto que se iría allá.

- Gracias pa… - No pude culminar, un fuerte golpe en la puerta del baño repetido un par de veces me hizo pegar un salto y dejar caer el celular al suelo.

- ¡SWAN! – Gritó una voz gruesa pero de mujer, parecía modulada pero no la reconocí. Abrí la puerta con algo de miedo en el rostro y pegue un brinco hacía atrás cayendo sentada sobre la tapa del inodoro al ver a… ¿Ana?

Ana estalló a carcajadas al ver mi reacción, fruncí el ceño enojada: me había pegado un susto al pensar que perdería mi trabajo porque la jefa me había descubierto.

- Eres una… - Comencé molesta.

- La próxima vez baja la voz – Dijo entre risas – Se ve muy extraño que hables sola en el baño.

- ¡Vas a ver!- Exclamé amenazante. Intente ponerme de pie pero un agudo dolor me hizo gemir y doblarme hacía adelante. Ana se apresuró a sujetarme.

- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó alarmada; ahogue un grito, el dolor era insoportable - ¡Bella! – Gritó - ¡Mary! ¡Sra. Keila! – Las llamó sujetándome para no dejarme caer. El dolor en el vientre era insoportable, ni siquiera noté cuando lagrimas de dolor comenzaron a correr por mis mejillas.

- ¿Que es ese escándalo? – Exclamó Keila Hallen, la dueña de la Boutique enojada; pero al vernos se alarmó - ¡Niña! ¿Qué pasa?

Ahogue otro grito por el dolor que sentía, apretando con fuerza a Ana quien si gritó de dolor.

- ¡Me duele! – Exclamé lloriqueando.

- ¡Llévala al médico niña! – Exclamó la Sra. Keila con prisa – Vamos, vamos, toma un taxi antes que espanten a los clientes… ¡Anda!

Ana dudó un segundo para luego, no sin esfuerzo, llevarme caminando a la calle

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-

Edward Cullen

- Muy bien, bracea Nessie, bracea – Le indique en una de las piscinas del club - ¡Vamos!... ¡pero no dejes de patalear!

La chica frente a mi mostraba una escena muy graciosa: Nessie intentaba cumplir con las indicaciones que le daba, teniendo la mitad del cuerpo hundido bajo el agua, su cuello alargado lo más que podía para intentar no tragar agua; y a pesar de hacer su mayor esfuerzo pataleando y braseando, no avanzaba más rápido que si estuviera nadando en petróleo.

- ¿Vo… - Tragó agua – Bem?

- Digamos que _algo así_ – Le contesté, ella dejó de intentar nadar y se puso de pie.

- Vamos Edward, no estoy hecha para nadar – Intentó convencerme

- Y sinceramente yo no estoy hecho para enseñar, pero se hace lo que se puede – Contesté con una sonrisa. Me sacó la lengua y se acercó a las escaleras para salir de la piscina.

Capte en mi mente los pensamiento de los tipos a verla caminando por el borde de la piscina; no fue algo que me alegrara mucho, al contrario, quise arrancarle los ojos a todos y cada uno de esos tipos que la veían intentando desnudarla con la mirada. ¡Gracias al cielo que su traje de baño es de una pieza y no se había quitado el pareo que le llegaba a las rodillas!

Me apresure a salir de la piscina ignorando los pensamientos molestos de algunas chicas, y me acerqué a Nessie pasándole un brazo por los hombros intentando cubrir un poco su figura de las miradas.

- ¿A dónde vas? – Le pregunte, se encogió de hombros con dificultad por mi culpa.

- Me sentare en la barra – Informó – Quiero una gaseosa ¡y exijo un descanso!

- Está bien – Acepté, se sentó frente a la barra y tomó un servilletero plateado para mira su reflejo mientras se no acercaba el chico que atendía. Fruncí el ceño por ese acto tan impropio.

- ¿Desde cuándo tan vanidosa? – Pregunté, dio un respingo y se apresuró a dejar el servilletero en la barra – Te vez hermosa – Le asegure.

- Si… eh… - Se movió unos milímetros las tiras del traje de baño – Olvídalo – Dijo con una sonrisa recostando parte del cuerpo en la barra – Fue un lapsus – Rió, la imité

- ¿Puedo ayudarlo? – Preguntó el encargado acercándose al fin, mirando a Nessie seductoramente.

- Si, dos gaseosas de limón – Pidió.

- De inmediato – Dije cortante porque el chico había pensado en coquetear con ella, esté asintió algo amedrentado, reí por la cara desconcertada de Nessie.- No pienso tomar nada – Le dije.

- No las pedí para ti – Contestó como si fuese lo más obvio – Tengo mucha sed – Se explicó – Además, ya sé que estas a dieta… ¡Gordo! – Se burló.

- No estoy gordo – Le llevé la contraria solo para molestarle. El chico trajo las dos gaseosas y puso una frente a cada uno para luego marcharse.

- La mente sabe como mentirle a los sentidos – Dijo ella para tomarse media gaseosa de un trago, me encogí de hombros y ella cambio de tema totalmente – Quiero presentarte a mis padres… - Se calló como si hubiese dicho algo no del todo bien.

- ¿En serio? – Pregunté confundido. Ella suspiró pareció meditarlo bien y asintió.

- Si – Dijo – Quiero que te conozcan ya que les molesta que te trate porque no saben quién eres.

- Es comprensible – Aceptó.

- Pero ya no quiero más objeciones, apenas tenga un chance te los presento – Dijo, su tono no admitía replica; aunque de todas formas yo no las daría.

- ¿Aclaraste, entonces, las cosas con ella?

- Si – Afirmó – Y comprobé que mi madre es bipolar – Sonrió de lado.

- Y supongo que ese tampoco fue el momento adecuado para hablar con ellos sobre… Su rostro se ensombreció.

- Edward – Me cortó con tono frio – Estamos hablando de cosas agradables, no lo arruines.

- No lo arruino, solo quiero que hables con ellos.

- Ya será pronto – Aceptó tomándose tosa la segunda gaseosa de un trago, se puso de pie y exclamó emocionada - ¡Vamos a los toboganes!

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-

Jacob Black

- ¡Eh! Steve – Le llame acercándome al auto bajo el cual él estaba

- ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó sin salir a verme.

- ummm – Pensé lo que diría – Te invito la cena hoy.

Lo escuche refunfuñar algo, era como aquellas veces que Quil o Embry se enojaban conmigo.

- Eh… ¿Quieres que te ayude? – Siguió sin salir - Vamos Steve, lamento lo de ayer y… supongo que me molestó que estuvieses a solas con Nessie.

Esta vez sí salió de debajo del carro con un destornillador sujeto en la boca, y el ceño fruncido; se sacó el aparato para poder hablar.

- ¿Tan mala fama tengo? – Cuestionó.

- No – Acepte: si algo debo aceptar es que Steve siempre ha sido muy respetuoso con todo el mundo - ¿y bien? ¿Te ayudo?

- ¿Ayudarme? – Cuestionó él poniéndose de pie, sonriendo - ¡Mas te vale que quede perfecto ese auto para antes de las tres! – Dijo con tono de sargento.

- Si señor – Le respondí siguiéndole el juego – Si sigue creyendo tanto se volverá creyón, señor – Me burlé, ambos reímos ignorando a nuestros compañeros que se quejaban. ¡Bah! Cuarentones sin diversión, por eso es que se están volviendo canosos.

- Ya, enserio, ayúdame a bajar este arranque - Pidió volviendo a meterse bajo el auto – Por cierto, ¿Soy el único amigo de Nessie al que corres a patadas de tu casa?

- ¿A qué te refieres? – Pregunté perplejo

- ¡Black! – Gruñó el jefe - ¿Qué haces ahí? ¡Te dije que arreglaras aquellas motocicletas!

- Voy jefe – Exclamé – Steve, de que hablabas.

- No es nada – Dijo él, no me convenció, pero el jefe volvió a llamar - Mejor ve por las motos, yo resuelvo aquí.

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-

Nessie Black

La emoción del tobogán fue impresionante, me subí a todos una y otra y otra vez. En los que eran en pareja, Edward se subió conmigo haciéndonos pegar gritos de emoción a los dos. Sin embargo no con eso le hice olvidar las clases de natación, y antes de darme cuenta ya había pasado las últimas dos horas en la piscina pataleando y braceando, braceando y pataleando; y sin verlo venir, ya me encontraba dirigiéndome al auto de Edward nuevamente con mi vestido floral, solo que esta vez llevaba el cabello suelto y húmedo.

Edward, que vestía con bermudas negras, una polo blanca y un sweter sujeto al cuello, se paró junto al auto para abrirme la puerta, reí.

- ¿Sabes que pareces un modelo que promociona este auto? – Pregunté riendo mientras entraba al interior del mismo.

- Sin duda este auto se vendería más rápidamente solo con que tu lo vieses – Dijo cerrando la puerta, dio la vuelta y entró por el lado del piloto. – Te llevo a casa – No era una pregunta, era una afirmación que demandaba dirección.

- Mejor llevémosle a la gente necesitada toda esa ropa que no voy a ponerme – Propuse.

- El trato es la mitad – Me recordó.

Si, lo admito, a pesar de todo soy débil de voluntad: me gusta la ropa que Edward me compró y me gusta que me hagan regalos. Todo mi ser quería aceptarlos pero me conciencia encontraba "_peros"_ así que para estar en paz con ambas partes acepté solo la mitad, (la más bonita, claro) y la otra mitad se la daríamos a gente necesitada; además le hice prometerme que no me compraría más ropa.

- Lo sé – Conteste – Podríamos llevarla a un refugio – Propuse mirando mi reloj – Pero debo estar en casa en una hora.

- Así no nos dará chance – Lamentó él, asentí justo cuando sonó mi celular.

- Déjame contestar – Le pedí. Asintió poniendo en marcha el auto - ¿Aló?

- _Nessie, es Ana – _Me dijo, me retiré el teléfono extrañada para mirar el identificador, era el celular de mamá.

- Hola – Saludé extrañada.

- _Escucha, tu hermana y yo estamos ocupadas, no llegara para la cena así que resuelve tu eso._

- ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunté con el seño fruncido - ¿Dónde está…?

- _Está conmigo_ – Dijo cortante – _Y ya te dije que estamos ocupadas niña_ – Apenas y escuché la lejana queja de mamá. Refunfuñe – _Y dile al Bombom Indio…_

- No lo llames así – Siseé. Edward me miró confundido pero lo ignore, igual que Ana me ignoró.

- _Que conteste el celular que para eso es que lo tiene ¿no? lo llame al menos tres veces._

- Debe estar ocupado, está trabajando – Dije cortante colgando la llamada con mal humor. En el auto se mantuvo un silencio sofocante al menos durante un par de minutos hasta que Edward preguntó.

- ¿Pasó algo?

- No, descuida – Negué – Eh… ¿Edward, te molestaría llevarme al taller _Speed Racer_?, no sé si sepas donde queda - Él asintió pero yo seguía pensativa, papá aun no salía del trabajo así que aprovecharía para irme con él a casa y que él preparara la cena.

- Claro – Me contestó cruzando en la siguiente esquina - ¿Por qué hacía allá?

- Mi papá y unos amigos trabajan allí.

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-

Steve Hathaway

Guarde la braga de trabajo en el casillero y tomé mi morral consiente que sería el primero en salir porque había terminado antes con mi último coche ¿y qué sentido tiene quedarme esperando diez minutos? Aunque me llegara otro auto no me daría chance ni de sacar las herramientas.

- Sabes que me debes una cena Jacob – Le advertí cuando se dirigía al baño para ducharse, me lanzó una toalla que esquivé antes de salir al área principal a esperarlo cuando el celular en mi bolsillo sonó; contesté sonriente: era Kelsey

- ¿Cómo estás cosito? – Preguntó sin darme chance a hablar.

- Ahora que te escucho, bien - Le respondí sonriente - ¿Ya saliste del trabajo?

- Si, de hecho quería preguntarte si te parece bien darnos una escapadita por ahí… ¿Qué opinas?

- Sabes que si es contigo no hay manera de negarme cosita – Le contesté, ya le diría a Jacob que olvidara lo de la cena - ¿Te paso buscando entonces y me dices que tienes planeado?

- Claro, aquí te espero – Dijo emocionada dirigiéndome un sonoro beso que contesté con muchos besitos, besitos que se detuvieron al abrir desmesuradamente la boca cuando vi un _Corvette Grand Sport 2010_ estacionarse frente del taller. Pero mi sorpresa fue aun mayo al ver bajarse del asiento del copiloto a Nessie, quien se volvía para decirle algo al chico que conducía.

No sé cuándo ni cómo, no sé si fue la sorpresa u otra cosa, pero sin darme cuenta había colgado la llamada a Kelsey ¡RAYOS!

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-

Nessie Black

- ¡No seas testarudo Edward! – Exclamé ya fuera del auto frente al taller – La ropa me la llevo mañana.

- Claro, y mañana me dirás que pasado mañana – Alegó él, resople: que obstinado puede llegar a ser.

- No quiero darle explicaciones a mi padre – Intenté explicarle de nuevo – Y si me ven con todas esas bolsas o bajándome del auto, explicaciones será lo primero que me

- De todas formas tendrás que darlas – Dijo, lo miré confundido y él señaló al interior del taller: Steve nos veía con la boca abierta y el celular en la mano. Le salude con tranquilidad con la mano y me volví hacía Edward.

- Él no cuenta – Dije – Por favor Edward, haz lo que te digo – Intentó replicar por lo que puse cara de cordero y me eché una pequeña _ayudita_:

_¡Hazlo! – _Le ordené mentalmente – _Nos veremos mañana._

Suspiró frustrado y asintió.

- Está bien, pero no te entiendo ¿No que querías presentarme a tus padres?

- Si, pero obviamente no aquí, y quisiera que fuera a los dos juntos. Nos vemos mañana.

- Cuenta con eso – Aseguró, cerré la puerta y esperé a que arrancara el carro; cuando este se perdió al cruzar la esquina entré al taller. Steve seguía en la misma posición por lo que me burlé.

- Creí que trabajabas de mecánico, no de estatua.

- ¿Quién era ese? – Preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

- Edward – Dije sonriente, él arrugó la cara aun más- ¿Dónde está Jake? – Pregunté ¡Con lo que odio no poder decirle papá frente a los demás!

- Se estaba duchando – Respondió secamente, asentí eso explicaba porque casi no siento su olor: él agua lo disipa un poco -… ¿Ese auto es del tal Edward? – Cambió de tema, asentí - ¿De dónde lo sacó?

- Pues dudo que de una caja de cereal - Me burlé, pero Steve no rió, parecía dispuesto a ganar un imaginario concurso de quien frunce más el ceño.

- Estoy hablando en serio Nessie – Dijo cruzándose de brazos, yo me enserie.

- Es de él – Le informé – Yo que sé como lo habrá comprado, supongo que con dinero pero como no soy chismosa no le pregunté si pensó en pagarlo con chocolate. – Y agregue rápidamente - Y ahora que hablamos de Edward; te pido que no le digas a Jake que él me trajo.

- ¿Por qué no? – Cuestionó perspicaz

- Vamos Steve, te deberé una toda la vida si me haces ese favor – Lo noté a punto de darme una negativa por lo que le tomé de la mano poniendo carita de cordero.

- No sé Nessie – Dijo ahora indeciso – Ese tipo me da mala espina.

- ¡No lo conoces! – Exclamé enojada.

- Por lo mismo – Respondió él, estaba dispuesta a contestarle cuando papá salió vestido como normalmente lo hacía, estaba hablando por teléfono y solo pude captar una frase.

-…_Entonces cuento con ustedes Sam_ – Sonreí, papá hablaba con el tío. Giró la cabeza y sonrió al verme; saludándome mientras colgaba la llamada – Hola linda.

- ¿Era Sam? – Pregunté - ¿El tío? ¿Por qué no me lo pasaste? – Exigí saber haciendo un puchero berrinchudo – Tengo varias semanas que no hablo con él.

- Estábamos tratando un tema importante – Se excusó - ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y Bella?

- No va a llegar a cenar, y pensé en irme a casa contigo – Steve alzó una ceja, le fulminé con la mirada, más le vale mantener la boca cerrada.

- Había invitado a Steve a cenar, si quieres vienes con nosotros – Propuso.

- No, voy a ver a Kelsey – Negó Steve – ¿Me gustaría poder aclarar unas cosas Nessie, te parece si desayunamos mañana? – Miré a papá rápidamente y esta asintió imperceptiblemente dándome permiso.

- Está bien – Acepte.

- Te pasó buscando entonces – Y se marchó, papá esperó a que se alejara para exclamar.

- Supongo que te lo debía por lo de ayer - Lo abracé agradecida y él se burló – Tienes un ligero y desagradable olor dulzón en la piel.

- ¿En serio? – Pregunté – Yo no siento nada – Menté, él se encogió de hombros distraídamente.

- No importa – Dijo – Vamos.

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-

Edward Cullen

Apenas deje a Nessie, sonó mi celular, no dude en contestar, presentía quien sería y al notar que tenía razón no pude evitar cierta emoción crecer en mi.

- ¡No vuelvas a cortarme una llamada así Edward Anthony Masen Cullen – Rugió Alice enojada – …O juro que te dejare sin medios para ir de caza el resto de tu miserable existencia!

- Donde está Bella – Pregunté ignorando toda su amenaza.

- No lo sé – Respondió un poco más calmada.

-No me mientas Alice – Dije mortalmente serio – Estoy casi seguro que lo sabes y no quieres decírmelo.

- Bella no le ha dado su dirección ni siquiera a Charlie - Se defendió – Carlisle intentó averiguarlo para decírtelo y eso fue lo que encontró: nada.

El globo de esperanza que se había inflado en la mañana en mi pecho, comenzó a desinflarse de manera muy dolorosa.

- Pero tú si lo sabes – Intenté.

- Te estoy diciendo que no.

- ¿Y Newton y Weber? – Quise aferrarme a esa última opción.

- ¿Realmente crees que ellos sepan? – Suspiré con desaliento. Aparque el auto en el estacionamiento del departamento y subí por el ascensor al lujoso departamento que Alice compró para mí – En cualquier caso, no veo tu exceso de interés por Bella – Dijo con un molesta insinuación en su voz.

- Alice, LA AMO – Remarqué muy bien esa palabra.- El tiempo ni la distancia cambiaran eso.

- ¿Y qué hay de Nessie? – Preguntó ¿Nessie? ¿Qué tenía ella que ver? No entendí nada hasta que agregó - ¿Ella si podría cambiarlo?

- Deja de maquinar absurdas teorías en tu diabólica cabecilla.- La rete.

- No evadas mi pregunta Edward.

- La evado porque es absurda. – Dije – Nada ni nadie va a cambiar el que Bella sea el amor de mi existencia.

- ¿Entonces que te traes entre manos con la niña? – Preguntó bruscamente.

- ¿Qué? – No pude evitar la confusión ¿De qué hablas?

- La he estado vigilando y aunque su futuro desaparece constantemente, cuando va a verse contigo lo veo todo claramente: has gastado más de veinte mil dólares en ella, sin contar tu tiempo, tonteas, dejas que te plante, que huya, que te imponga condiciones para aceptar tus regalos… ¿Qué demonios te pasa Edward?

Pensé muy bien mi respuesta; Alice tenía razón, con Nessie no me comportó como normalmente lo hacía, pero me sentía más vivo que nunca de esa manera.

Me vinieron a la mente ciento de respuesta a esa pregunta, pero ninguna lograba convencerme a mí, por lo que opté por la más verdadero.

- Si te soy sincero Alice, no lo sé.

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-

Bella Swan.

La luna crecente se alzaba sobre las calles de Boston rodeada de escasas y opacas estrellas que apenas eran visibles en la entrada principal del Hospital Central donde Ana y yo esperábamos a que Mary nos pasara buscando.

El doctor había dicho que a pesar de los dolores no tenía nada grave (aunque eso no evitaba que me sintiera mal) por lo que podría irme a casa y descansar todo el día de mañana. Gran cosa, mañana es mi día libre.

- Aun no puedo creerlo – Comentó Ana, salvo para llamar a Nessie, había estado toda la tare callada, solo sería cuestión de tiempo que comenzara, y lo hizo – Siempre lo he dicho: no hay fiesta sin gorrito; pero parece que te gustó los nueve meses con Reneesme que quieres otro…

No la escuche, mi menté viajaba al momento en el consultorio del doctor y sus palabras, aun no podía creer que lo que me había dicho era cierto, que no fuera solo una broma de ese hombre.

_- ¿Embarazada? – Preguntó Ana sorprendida al pie de la camilla, el médico la miró._

_- Así es – Dijo – Me sorprende que no lo supiera Sra. Black, tiene cinco semanas._

Cinco semanas, _no dejaba de repetirme yo misma pero ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué no me había dado cuenta?_

_No, si lo había notado, y Kelsey también, pero me quise hacer la desentendida, me cegué a las pruebas por qué sinceramente en estos momentos un hijo no es lo más inteligente, no cuando apenas acabo de culminar el segundo semestre en la universidad, no cuando Jacob acaba de terminar en el instituto y entre los dos apenas conseguimos dinero suficiente para vivir con ciertas restricciones; no cuando aun no termino de comprender a Reneesme._

_- Debo aclararle Sra. Black – Continuó el doctor en mi dirección – Que su embarazo es de cuidado._

_- ¿De cuidado? – Preguntó Ana; yo todavía estaba en estado de negación por lo que apenas y entendía lo que hablaban esos dos._

_- Así es, al parecer ha sufrido muchas caídas estas cinco semanas; eso le ha causado problemas al bebe, nada grave – Se apresuró a añadir._

_Quise hablar, decir algo, pero mi mente no terminaba de centrarse, el doctor se fue dejándome con Ana y una enfermera._

- ¡Yo no busque estar embarazada! – La corté enojada – No tengo ni idea de cómo se lo diré a Jacob – Dije alicaída.

- Fácil, llegas a casa, lo sientas y ¡PUM! – Abrió con brusquedad ambas manos para simular una explosión, lo que me hizo pegar un respingo – Se lo dices.

- No es tan sencillo – Negué, ella rodó los ojos y señaló al frente.

- Mira, esa es Mary- Informó – A quien tienes que ocultárselo es a ella, a menos que quieras comenzar a preparar el Baby Shower.

- ¡Cállate! – Exclame enojada a su vez que un _Corsa 2000 _azul marino se estaciono frente a nosotras, me apresuré a subir en el asiento de copiloto, dejando a Ana en el de atrás.

- Bellas, vine apenas salí – Exclamó Mary sin arrancar el auto - ¿Qué pasó? En la tienda dicen de todo; imagínate que April Krap; ya sabes la tonta del turno de los domingos que le está haciendo la suplencia a Karen, dice que tienes desequilibrios internos, y Paty, la…

- Gracias Mary, pero Bella está bien – La cortó Ana rodando los ojos – Ahora si no te importa, rumbo a mi casa.

- Claro, claro – Le dio la razón como a los locos - ¿Bella que pasa? – Preguntó algo preocupada. Me pregunto si mi rostro reflejara como me siento, porque si es así, no es de extrañar su cambio de tono.

- Estoy embarazada – Su boca se abrió en forma de O – No quiero que nadie lo sepa aun, ni siquiera Nessie y Jake ¿ok?

- ¿Por qué no? – Preguntó Mary – Jake tiene derecho a enterarse – Dijo emocionada -… Porque es de él ¿Verdad? – Preguntó con gravedad.

- ¡Por supuesto que es de él! – Exclamé ofendida a la vez que Ana le daba un zape - ¿De quién más va a ser?

- ¡Debemos celebrarlo cuanto antes! – Exclamó alegre dando saltitos en el asiento. Sonreí con algo de melancolía al recordar a Alice cuando se le ocurría alguna idea.

Negué para sacarme a mi antigua mejor amiga de la mente, pero no pude. Me gustaría saber cómo van las cosas con los Cullen ¿Cómo estarían todos? Y Edward… ¿Realmente se encontraría en Alaska o todo era mentira? El ruido de la sirena de una ambulancia me hizo volver en si a la vez que Mary ponía en marcha el auto ya que estábamos estorbando la entrada de emergencias.

- Lo único que harás es llevarme a mi casa - Le cambie los planes.

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-

Alice Cullen.

Todo había sido tan repentino que aun no asimilo lo que acabo de ver. Apenas y le había colgado a Edward cuando esas imágenes vinieron a mi mente y estoy segura que apenas y hay unos escasos minutos de diferencia entre la conversación que vi y cuando se llevaría a cabo

Me sentía en estado de Shock al recordar el rostro compungido de Bella mientras conversaba con sus dos amigas en el interior de ese auto, apenas y podía creerlo.

¿Embarazada? ¿Bella esta nuevamente embarazada del chucho?

¿Y ahora que se supone que debo hacer? ¿Decírselo a alguien? A Edward… ¡No! Dudo que sea buena idea, mi hermano aun no supera lo ocurrido hace unos años, saberlo precipitaría los hechos. Además había otra cosa que me preocupaba. _"No quiero que nadie lo sepa aun, ni siquiera Nessie y Jake ¿ok?"_

Bella había dicho Nessie… Nessie la amiga de Edward. Entonces yo estaba en lo cierto: ¡Ellas se conocen!

_OOOO_OOOO_

**¿Que les ha parecido? Ha estado larguito paro espero les haya gustado n.n**

**Si, lo que muchos querían ¡Bella está embarazada!... ahora, lo que todos están esperando se acerca =D**

**ummm... espero que no les molesté pero acabo de subir otro fics y pensé en hacerle propaganda :P**

_¿Te agrada como escribo? ¿Te gusta Harry Potter? ¿Amas las historias de vampiros? ¿No te molesta el Slash?_

_Entonces les invito a leer mi nuevo fics:** Velivam: Entre el Amor y el Deber.**_

_Prometo que si antes de terminar el capi dos no se sienten intrigados por la trama, les devuelvo su dinero xD_

**Ok, volviendo a ponerme seria :P contesto los reviews.**

_**Anisa: **No tarde tanto n.n estoy segura que lo del capi anterior no se repetira._

_**Maggy Blackeney: **Yo tambien los amo a ambos *o* lamento que sintieras eso u.u espero que este no lo veas cortado :D_

** Bien, creo que eso es todo... ya saben que espero sus comentario n.n y bueno, probablemente el proximo capi se llame: **_Nadie._

**... digo probablemente porque como ultimamente me está dando por fusionar, eliminar y cambiar capis... pues, quien sabe :S**

**Nos leemos pronto**

**Besos n.n**


	13. Ciega

**Hola :P**

**Volví y nuevamente le cambie el nombre al capitulo :S**

**Pero no importa, lean y ya saben, me cuentan que tal n.n**

**Capitulo 13: **_**Ciega**_

Jacob Black.

- ¿Qué hiciste hoy? – Le pregunté a Nessie camino a casa, no me gustan los viajes en silencio porque me dan la sensación de que estuviéramos enojados o de que hubiese alguien muerto.

- Fui a la piscina – Respondió mi niña con alegría - ¿Sabías que en club "_Bahia"_ tienen toboganes del tamaño de nuestro edificio?

- Algo he escuchado,

- ¡Pues yo me monté en uno! – Exclamó con suma emoción – Estaba súper alto: a esa altura apenas y podíamos ver a las hormigas – Rió por su chiste, pero hubo algo que no pude dejar pasar.

- ¿Podíamos? – Pregunté perspicaz; la vi tensarse.

- Eh… si pues, veras papá… - Comencé mientras aparcaba en nuestro lugar que nos corresponde en el edificio.

- ¿Veré qué? – Pregunte observándola.

- Eh… yo no fui sola – Dijo.

- ¿Ah no? – Arqueé una ceja - ¿Y con quien fuiste?

- Pues… Edward me invitó y me pareció una falta de educación no aceptar – Se apresuró a decir.

- Claro, Edward te invitó – Repetí con "calma" – ¿Por qué lo hizo?

- Es mi amigo papá – Reclamó – Es normal que me invite a salir de vez en cuando ¿no?

- Por supuesto – Bufé bajándome del auto, ella me imitó.

- No sé cuál es el problema, creí que habíamos quedado en que aceptarías a Edward como mi amigo, que le darían una oportunidad.

- Eso lo dijo Bella, yo no estuve de acuerdo – Mascullé.

- ¡Ni siquiera lo conoces!

- Edward Cullen lastimó a tu madre, no quiero que te hagan lo mismo a…¡Rayos! – Me pateé mentalmente, me había traicionado el subconsciente al pronunciar en voz alta mi temor.

- ¿Cullen? – Cuestionó confundida- ¿Mamá tenía un amigo llamado Edward Cullen?

- ¿Qué te gustaría cenar? – Pregunté rápidamente.

- ¡No me cambies el tema papá! – Exclamó ella con reproche.

- La conversación no es para nada interesante, mejor preparemos la cena.

- ¡No! – Negó, bufé frustrado: esa niña es igual de testaruda que Bella y claro, mencionar al chupasangre no era una forma de calmarle eso – Cuéntame – Pidió.

- No hay nada que contar – Dije con simpleza.

- Podría obligarte – Intentó sonar amenazante, sonreí ampliamente.

- Podría castigarte de por vida si lo intentas- Conteste – Hagamos sándwiches, es más rápido.

Me dirigí a la cocina riéndome se su puchero, sabía que no se quedaría tranquila, al contrario, me siguió y se sentó en su silla junto al desayunador de forma que no solo me limitaba el movimiento en la cocina, sino que me bloqueaba la salida. Sonrió con malicia al percatarse que me había dado cuenta de su acorralamiento.

- Eres una mente malvada – Me burlé. Nessie sonrió aun más; saque queso de la nevera para comenzar a preparar la cena. – Pero no tengo nada que decir. – Ella se encogió de hombros.

-No importa, mamá me lo dirá. – Reí con ganas, ¿Qué Bella se lo contaría? Se llevaría una decepción.

- Primero se te bronceara la piel… naturalmente- Agregué al ver que ante mis primeras palabras su tono de piel se volvía muy similar al mío. Se cruzó de brazos un tanto enojada, tome algo de jamón y lechuga para los sándwiches; quizás no fuese tan mala idea contarle sobre Edward…

¡Un minuto! ¿Edward? ¿Desde cuándo es _Edward_ y no Chupasangre?

El pulso me tembló ligeramente y volteé enojado hacía Nessie, quien sonreía con inocencia.

- ¡Estas castigada! – Le solté sin anestesia – Sin celular, y no podrás utilizar la computadora.

- ¿Y mi música? – Preguntó indignada – Sabes que amo la música papá, no puedes hacerme eso.

- Debiste pensarlo antes de intentar manipularme Nessie – Respondí seco; tendí la mano al frente con la palma abierta hacia arriba – Dame el celular.

- ¡No es justo! – Exclamó enojada dejando el teléfono con fuerza sobre la barra, haciendo que se le saliera la batería. Se puso de pie - ¡Solo quiero saber más de ti y mamá! ¿Qué hay de malo con eso?

- La manera que tienes para conseguirlo.

- Porque tú no quieres decirme – Se excusó gritando - ¿Quién es ese fulano Edward?

- Ya te lo dije: no es nadie - Le respondí lo más calmado que pude.

- _Nadie_ no nos hubiese hecho discutir así – Dijo enojada, se dio media vuelta para marcharse, pero se volvió hacía mi de nuevo – A veces siento que tú y mamá me ocultan algo papá.

Suspiré frustrado, no me gustaba que se sintiera así, ni tampoco el ocultarle las cosas. Pero ella está mejor sin saber nada de los Cullen y lo que ellos implican.

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-

Nessie Black

Entré a mi habitación frustrada y enojada por la discusión con papá gracias a un total desconocido. Por más que lo intento no entiendo su reacción: solo quise saber sobre el amigo de mamá.

Y además me castigó: sin celular, sin computadora… él sabía que eso no me afectaba realmente, pero sin música… eso si será terrible: y ni siquiera me dijo por cuánto tiempo estaría así.

Me acosté en la cama ideando un plan para resolver mi situación cuanto antes: cuando mamá llegue hablaría con ella para que hablara a papá sobre eso; si, eso hare. Y hablando de mamá…

- ¿Dónde estará mi mami, Sr. Leoncio? – Le pregunté a mi Leoncito preocupada: mamá no acostumbra a llegar tarde por estar con sus amigas - ¿Por qué no me respondes? – Le espeté a Leoncio, riendo internamente por mi infantilismo.

Suspiré y me di vuelta en la cama, quería contarle a Edward lo que había ocurrido ¿Pero ahora como me comunicare con él? Miré a mí alrededor y suspiré: No tengo mucho que quemar si decido usar la técnica de las señales de humo. Aunque tampoco es que sepa usarla.

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-

Steve Hathaway

- ¿Qué te pareció la película? – Me preguntó Kelsey al salir de la sala de cine del centro comercial.

- Ummm no lo sé – Dije mirándola con una sonrisa – Estuve viendo a una chica guapa la mayor parte del tiempo.

- ¿Y el resto? – Me preguntó riendo aunque quería aparentar enojo. Le robe un beso antes de que se diera cuente y exclame.

- La estuve besando – Kelsey rió. Siempre que lo hace se ve realmente preciosa. – Demos una vuelta – Le propuse mientras caminábamos cada uno con una mano en el bolsillo del pantalón del otro – Y luego te invito a pasar una noche juntitos – Propuse robándole otro beso.

- Me estas convenciendo – Aceptó con una sonrisa, esta vez la bese en la nariz – ¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo, cosita?

- No quiero hablar de eso, fue estresante – Hizo un puchero por el que reí - ¿y tú?

- No hubieron muchos carro – Me encogí de hombros mientras nos deteníamos frente a una vitrina para que viera un vestido – ¿Por cierto, tu sabes quién es Edward?

- ¿Quién?

- No lo sé, un amigo de Isabella y Jacob – Dije con falsa indiferencia – Creo que Jacob dijo que es el novio de Nessie, pero no sé.

- No me han comentado nada – Seguimos caminando observando un par de tiendas –Aunque no me extrañaría que lo fuera: Nessie ya está en edad de enamorarse ¿no crees?

- Si, tienes razón – Admití.

- ¡Mira esos zapatos Steve! – Exclamó soltándose de mí para correr hacía la vitrina de una enorme Boutique. Me acerqué a verlos con ella, sin querer saber el precio: Lo más económico ahí se llevaría al menos cuatro meses de mi sueldo.

Me paralicé al pensar en eso: ya lo había dicho ayer. Mientras mi novia se deshacía en lamentos por no tener dos mil quinientos dólares, yo busque el nombre del lugar: _Jossie`s Boutique_.

- Entremos – Le propuse.

- ¿Para qué? No compraremos nada – Se lamentó.

- Eso no lo sabemos: tengo ahorros – Dije, ella me miró perspicaz – Vamos cosita, prometo que te comprare lo que elijas.

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Tantos ahorros tienes?

- No – Admití – Pero ayer robe un banco – Me burle – El dinero es lo de menos Kelsey. – Miró un segundo los zapatos, y sonreí, ese par me ayudaría a convencerla.

- Está bien, entremos – Dijo al fin – Pero no compraremos nada: no quiero que te hipotequen hasta los calzoncillos.

- ¿Quién necesita calzoncillos? – Le pregunte entrando tomados de la mano. De inmediato se acercó a nosotros una mujer de buena presencia, con una sonrisa profesional en el rostro; sin embargo su mirada nos decía que ella también pensaba que tendría que hipotecar la ropa interior.

- ¿Puedo ayudarles en algo? – Preguntó con amabilidad.

- Si, a mi novia le ha gustado los zapatos estampados de la vitrina.

- ¡Por supuesto! Toda una joya – Dijo la mujer – Dos mil trescientos cincuenta dólares bien invertidos.

Kelsey y yo nos miramos de reojo, sabiendo perfectamente lo que pensaba el otro: comprar unos zapatos a ese precio no es nuestro concepto de buena inversión.

- Adiós calzoncillos – Dije con dramatismo en un susurro para que solo ella lo escuchara, ella sonrió.

- ¿Me permite verlos? – La mujer asintió y nos dirigió hacía los zapatos que Kelsey pidió probarse.

- Oiga – Le susurre a la mujer que nos atendía – Mi novia y yo estamos de aniversario – Mentí – Y quisiera regalarle algo especial…

- Por supuesto – Contestó la mujer en tono confidencial - ¿Tiene algo en mente?

- De hecho si: hace unos días pase por aquí y vi por casualidad un conjunto negro de Jeans muy bonito – Describí lo mejor que pude el conjunto con el que había visto a Nessie el día anterior. La mujer puso cara de saber a cual me refería, y dejando a Kelsey con otra encargada que le enseñaba en ese momento una bufanda ligera, nos dirigimos a la recepción donde sacó unas fotografías de modelos y me las enseñó.

- ¿Se refiere a este? – Preguntó.

- Así es – Le conteste sin poder evitar pensar que a Nessie se le veía mejor que a las modelos.

- Lo lamento, pero es un diseño exclusivo. Fue vendido ayer.

- Ya veo ¿Es posible saber quien lo compró? – La mujer frunció el ceño.

- Me temo que no, la información de nuestros clientes es privada.

- Claro, claro entiendo. Pero dígame, ¿Cuál era el precio?

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-

Bella Swan

Cuando llegue a casa eran casi las once. Mary y Ana me habían llevado por toda la ciudad sin destino fijo, solo para hablar sobre _el feliz acontecimiento_

No sé porque yo no le veía como ella, y me siento culpable por eso; aunque me tranquiliza un poco pensar que al principio a Nessie tampoco la había visto como un "feliz acontecimiento", todo lo contrario; pero ahora es lo más importante en mi vida, mi orgullo más grande.

Al entrar a casa lo primero que vi fue a Jacob recostado en el sofá de tres plazas viendo el diferido de un partido de futbol, pero al verme se enderezó de inmediato.

- ¿Estás bien Bella? – Cuestionó, asentí saludándolo con un beso en los labios.

- Eso creo – Admití sentándome a su lado - ¿Por qué no me preguntas que estaba haciendo?

- Nessie me dijo que estabas con Ana – Fue su respuesta – Supongo que debo dejarte tu espacio ¿no? aunque si quieres decírmelo… - Reí por su insinuación y me aferre con fuerza a él hundiendo mi rostro en su pecho.

Sin darme cuanta comencé a sollozar, sentía como si de pronto me hubiesen colocado un gran peso sobre los hombros: otro hijo.

- Abrázame Jacob – Le pedí aunque no fue necesario, el ya me cubría con sus fornidos y cálidos brazos. Me aferre aun más fuerte a él, como una niña que se aferra a su padre tras una pesadilla – Abrázame y dime que me amas.

- Eso jamás lo dudes Bella, te amo con cada fibra de mi ser – Susurró a mi oído – Siempre voy a estar contigo linda, apoyándote y adorándote cada segundo más.

Me sollozos se tranquilizaron un poco pero no me solté. Al menos esta vez había algo que diferenciaba de mi embarazo con Nessie: está vez no me sentía sola como ese día que supe que estaba en espera de Nessie, esta vez tendría a Jacob de principio a fin. Sus palabras hicieron que me sintiera más tranquila, el peso en mis hombros estaba más aligerado: Lo compartía con él.

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-

Edward Cullen.

Nuevamente Nessie tiene el celular apagado y eso me trae toda la noche angustiado. Me senté frente al piano y comencé a tocar una melodía que había compuesto para ella luego de nuestra primera plática en aquel oscuro callejón.

La música era suave, relajante y cada nota transmitía paz; pero no estaba completa, algo le faltaba para llevar a nombre el nombre de Nessie. De un segundo a otro cambie las notas; ignore las partituras que había escrito para volver la música más rápida, sorpresiva y agresiva a la vez, sentí desahogar mi angustia, mi frustración en el piano antes de volver a la melodía original.

Deje de tocas y tome las partituras para hacerle los cambios que acababa de realizarle. Nessie para mi es Paz, es el cielo en medio del infierno pero al mismo tiempo es angustia y desesperación cuando no puedo saber de ella, como ocurre en este momento.

Me contuve para no llamarle nuevamente, no tiene sentido que lo haga siendo las tres de la mañana; dudo mucho que se haya despertado para ver quien le haya dejado un mensaje.

Mi celular sonó justo en ese momento, lo tomé de inmediato, aunque me decepcione un poco al ver el identificador de llamadas.

- ¿Pasa algo Alice? – Cuestione cuando no hace más de seis horas que me llamó.

- Deja de llamar a Nessie, su padre la ha castigado – Dijo.

- ¿Lo has visto? - ¿Qué ocurrió? – Pregunte de inmediato.

- La he visto en tu auto contándotelo – Me corrigió – No sé qué pasó, pero le han quitado el celular y la computadora.

- ¿Cómo es que no sabes lo que paso? – Cuestione - ¿No se supone que la estas vigilando para mí?

-Sí, pero ya te lo dijo, solo la veo contigo o destellos sola o con gente que no conozco o… ¿Sabes? Vi algo interesante hace un rato.

- ¿De Nessie?

- Algo así – Fruncí el ceño por su tono sugerente - ¿Por qué no investigas quiénes son sus amigos… y amigas? - Puntualizó

- Eh… claro pero ¿qué tiene que ver?

- Edward nunca la has visto con nadie más que no seas tú ¿Cierto?

- Bueno, hace dos días me dijo que comía con un tal Steve y… - Callé, era cierto, no sé nada sobre las personar que Nessie frecuenta, de hecho, habían muchas cosas de ella que no conozco ¡Ni siquiera su apellido!

- Pregúntale, investiga un poco – Dijo - Y recuerda, no tiene celular ¡Deja de llamarla! – Agregó seria colgando la llamada.

Quede unos segundos perplejo con el teléfono en la oreja, últimamente siempre que Alice llama término así. Pero entonces me di cuenta, realmente no conozco lo suficiente a Nessie, no como me gustaría conocerla y ahora que lo notaba no puedo evitar recriminarme por eso.

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-

Nessie Black

- ¡¿CUATRO MIL DOSCIENTOS CINCUENTA DÓLARES? – Grite alarmada

Esa mañana Steve había pasado por el departamento para llevarme a desayunar como había prometido. Mis padres estaban dormidos los dos en el sofá por lo que solo les deje una nota explicándoles donde estaba y me marche con él, después de todo papá ya me había dado permiso. Pero ya en el café, a punto de terminar el desayuno Steve trajo a la conversación el nombre de Edward, y me soltó semejante cifra.

- Así es - Confirmó – Nadie regala esa suma así como así, Nessie – Dijo preocupado.

- Pero…pero… - No sabía que decir, había pensado que el conjunto había costado mil dólares, y ahora Steve me decía que estaba equivocada, tres mil dos ciento cincuenta dólares equivocada – Yo no sabía.

- Lo sé Nessie – Steve me tomó una mano sobre la mesa – Y sabes que me importas mucho linda – Me pareció que su ritmo cardiaco se aceleraba un poco, me sonroje. –… y ese tipo, Edward no me da buena espina con su último modelo y su infinita cuenta bancaria.

- Edward no es malo – Dije en un susurro – Pero me va a escuchar…

Steve suspiró con resignación, se que esperaba que me enojara pero yo estaba lejos de eso, aunque me sentía un poco engañada. Me soltó la mano para tomar un trago de su jugo de naranja.

- ¿Sabes Nessie? – Comenzó su tono parecía traicionado y no entiendo el porqué – A veces pienso que eres igual a Carlie e Isabella, pero me doy cuenta que no; ellas no hubiesen aceptado esos "regalos"

- No tiene nada de malo en aceptarlo – Exclame de inmediato – Lo malo es que Edward no fue sincero conmigo. Además, estoy segura que Carlie estaría de acuerdo conmigo.

- Es decir que si o te traigo mañana una blusa de cinco mil dólares la vas a aceptar.

- ¡No! – Negué de inmediato, arqueó una ceja por lo que me apresure a explicarle. – Para ti sería muy difícil conseguir esos cinco mil y si los tuvieras no puedo dejar que los gastes de esa forma Steve mucho menos en mi, tienes cosas más importantes en que invertirlos.

- No sé porque tu respuesta no me convence del todo – Dijo serio – Pero deberías analizarlo bien ¿Por qué crees que te da esos regalos tan caro? Y a todas estas, ¿realmente quién demonios es Edward?

- Ya te he dicho que es mi amigo – Exclame sabiendo por donde iba - ¡Estoy harta de que todo el mundo ande con esa desconfianza!

- Si por todo el mundo te refieres a Jacob e Isabella… - Asentí, él puso expresión de entendimiento - ¡Claro! Con razón no querías que Jacob supiera como llegaste ayer al taller. ¡Ellos no se fían de ese tipo!

- No, no lo hacen, pero es absurdo – Dije ya enojada cruzándome de brazos – Ninguno se ha dado la oportunidad de conocerlo.

Nos miramos unos segundos con fijeza, ambos estábamos enojados aunque cada uno por algo diferente. A pesar de haber discutido en voz baja, algunas personas nos observaban, supongo que por nuestra actitud.

- Únicamente te digo lo que pienso – Dijo al fin, de sus ojos había desaparecido cualquier signo de molestia – No podría permitir que te lastimen Nessie – Susurró un poco más bajo desviando la mirada.

- No lo hará – Le asegure dejando también de estar a la defensiva – En serio Steve, estaré bien.- Asintió aunque sé que no terminaba de estar convencido.

- Creo que mejor me voy Nessie – Dijo poniéndose de pie, mi rostro se entristeció por eso. Sacó de su billetera el costo de nuestro desayuno y lo colocó en la mesa, que rodeó para agacharse frente a mi – Solo ten cuidado con ese tipo linda – Me pidió, decidí que mejor no replicar nada, en cambio asentí -… Y prométeme que pensaras en lo que te dije.

- Esta bien – Acepte con un puchero, él rió y se despidió alborotándome el cabello.

Lo vi salir del café pensando, tal como le prometí, en lo que me dijo. ¿Pero tan difícil es pensar que una persona me hace caros regalos solo por ser su amiga? ¿Por qué más lo haría? O mejor dicho ¿Por qué pensarían ellos que lo haría?

Me marche poco después, con el abrigo largo de capucha cubriéndome la piel de los débiles rayos vespertinos. Camine con tranquilidad hasta mi casa, cuando llegue mamá se estaba desperezando en el sofá, pero al verme tanto ella como papá fruncieron el ceño.

- ¿Dónde estabas? – Preguntó Mamá

- Salí a desayunar.

- ¿Sola? – Cuestionó papá

- Con Steve – Le recordé. Papá me miró serio un segundo y luego posó su mirada sobre mi celular sin batería que descansaba en el desayunador.

- Se supone que estas castigada.

- ¿Castigada? – Preguntó mamá confundida.

- No dijiste nada acerca de salir – Le recordé – Además, ayer me diste permiso

Me dirigí a mi habitación con prisa para tomar mi bolso negro con bordados fucsia que hacía juego con las zapatillas de ese color que llevaba, así como con la falda ligera negra y la blusa fucsia con blanco. Me retoque el cabello sujeto en una cola baja y volví a la sala.

- ¿Piensas salir de nuevo?

- Si, daré una vuelta por ahí – Le conteste a mamá.

- ¿Con Edward? – Cuestionó papá de inmediato.

- Deberías presentárnoslo – Dijo mamá antes que pudiera contestar; la miré sonriente – Así me dejarías más tranquila.

- ¡Claro! – Exclame con alegría: Al fin alguien decía algo coherente – Nos vemos al rato – me despedí de ambos con un beso en la mejilla, me arreglé nuevamente el abrigo y salí del departamento rumbo al parque. Si las cosas salen bien, el momento de presentarles a Edward no pasaría de esta semana.

En la planta baja del edificio la Sra. Poe parecía conversar con un par de hombres de apariencia extraña. Mientras me acercaba a ellos para salir del edificio escuche que el Sr. Poe era mencionado; deje caer mi bolso para retrasarme y escuchar un poco lo que ocurría.

- _La ver…verdad no sé qué negocios haya tenido con mi esposo – _Dijo Elyzabeth Poe con algo preocupación – _Él no me comentó nada._

_- Escuche, no me interesa si lo supo o no - _Bramó el tipo – _Su esposo se quedó con mi arma y me debe quinientos dólares._

_- ¡Joseph nunca en su vida a usado un arma!_ – Exclamó la mujer enojada. Uno de los hombres rió socarronamente mientras el otro se le acercaba amenazante. Me apresuré hacía ellos para defenderla aunque sabía en el fondo que los tipos tenían razón.

- Hola Sra. Poe – La salude deteniéndome - ¿Está bien? – Pregunté significativamente. Los tipos me miraron perspicazmente.

- Oh hola linda, si gracias – Dijo con voz amable aunque la tristeza en su mirada estaba clara, cosa que me hizo sentir realmente mal. – Los señores ya se iban.

- Claro, claro – Aceptaron – Nos mantendremos en con contacto Elyzabeth. – Dijo el más feo dándose media vuelta.

- ¿Segura que está bien? – Pregunté cuando los dos tipos se hubieron ido.

- Si – Afirmó aunque no le creí – Bueno, dentro de lo que cabe – Lamentó – La gente no se cansa de hablar mal de las buenas personas – Dijo con pesar. Asentí sin saber muy bien que decirle. – Bueno, debo irme al hospital. Saluda a los chicos de mi parte.

- Claro – Acepté – Cualquier mejora del Sr. Poe no dude en avisarme.

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-

Bella Swan.

-…Ya te lo dije, es la forma más sencilla de salir de dudas – Le repetí a Jake por millonésima luego que Nessie se fuera- además, ¿Qué posibilidades hay de que sea _Él_ precisamente quien este con la niña?

- No lo sé – Aceptó Jacob colocando frente a mí un planto con el desayuno y un vaso de jugo de limón – Pero la manada tiene un plan para conseguir información – Comunicó volviendo a la cocina por su desayuno, espere a que volviera y se sentara a mi lado para preguntar.

- ¿Un plan? ¿A qué te refieres?

- Sam pretende atacar al eslabón más débil – Abrí los ojos horrorizada atragantándome con la comida, el rió un poco – Tranquila Bella – Besó tiernamente mi mejilla – Lo de _atacar_ es solo una expresión: no le harán daño siempre y cuando no lastime a ninguno de nosotros.

Asentí sin poder evitar preocuparme, solo espero que no le ocurra nada a nadie: ni a la manada ni a Alice, porque estoy segura que por ser la más menuda la verían erróneamente como el _eslabón débil_.

- Hablando de eso, ¿Weber te llamó?

- No – Negué – Hoy le pregunto para saber que supo – Recosté mi cabeza en su pecho llevándome el tenedor a la boca. Estuvo en un agradable silencio unos minutos hasta que recordé algo - ¿Por qué Reneesme está castigada?

- No es justo que la llames así cuando no está, sabes que no le gusta – Me riñó.

- Soy su madre, puedo llamarla como quiera – Exclame – Además, es su nombre… pero no me cambies de tema – Esta vez fui yo quien le riñó.

- Se me salió mencionarle al chupasangre mientras hablábamos de su _amiguito_ – Habló tan rápidamente que apenas pude entenderle.

- ¿Qué hiciste qué? – Pregunté alarmada.

- Se me salió – Se excusó – Y ella quiso saber quién era, pero como no le dije quiso obligarme… y sabes que odio que me haga eso.

- Lo sé- Aceptó con un suspiro, aun sin poder creer que el nombre de Edward Cullen saliera en medio de una conversación con Nessie. Nuevamente se creó el silencio, pero esta vez no fue del todo agradable. Jacob me miraba apenado.

- ¿Me perdonas Bella? – Preguntó, la mire un segundo y sonreí.

- Claro que si tontito – Dije alargándome para besarle, él me correspondió pero al separarnos me miró y dijo.

- ¿Vas a decirme que hiciste anoche?

- Prefiero seguir besándote – Sonreí atrapando sus labios con los míos.

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-

Nessie Black

Camine por las calles de Boston rumbo al parque. No tengo muchas ganas de seguir con las clases de nado por lo que iba ideando algún otro plan para el día, ya luego me encargaría de _convencer _a Edward.

Arreglé mi abrigo luego de sacar sin querer mi mano de este y ella resplandeciera un poco con la luz del sol. Giré a ambos lados asegurándome que nadie lo hubiera notado, justo entonces escuché el claxon de un auto, lo busque con la mirada: un poco más allá, justo frente a la entrada del parque estaba estacionado el Corvette de Edward con los vidrios cromados cerrados; era casi imposible distinguir algo del interior, ¿pero qué importa? Corrí hasta el auto, abrí la puerta del copiloto y entre.

- No debes meterte a un auto sin estar totalmente segura de quien está dentro – Me riñó Edward de inmediato.

- ¿Quién más puede tener este auto? – Pregunte – Dudo que un secuestrador use uno parecido: llamaría demasiado la atención, además… - Sonreí con malicia – No les convendría secuestrarme.

Edward echó a andar el auto por las calles de la ciudad, no iba muy rápido (al menos no para mí) apenas y a cien km, pero no le dije nada al respecto, en cambio preguntó.

- ¿A sí? ¿Por qué no me convendría raptarte y pedir una jugosa suma para el rescate?

- Primero que nada mis padres no tendrían la jugos suma – Le dije – Y bueno… no es que este orgullosa de eso, al contrario, pero no sabes de lo que soy capaz de hacer por el miedo. Además, mi papá te mataría.

Edward sonrió de forma socarrona, como si me estuviese perdiendo de algún chiste privado.

- Te traje un obsequio – Dijo de repente, lo mire con el ceño fruncido y luego busque en todas direcciones temiendo ver bolsas.

- ¿Mas ropa? – Pregunté con un hilo de voz, él rió.

- No, aunque en la cajuela esta toda la que no te llevaste ayer y la que vamos a llevar al refugio - ¿Vamos? Me cuestioné, pero lo deje pasar suspirando mientras él alargaba la mano para abrir la guantera delante de mí y sacar una pequeña caja envuelta para regalo en un fino papel plateado con un lazote rosa en el centro.

Tome la caja dubitativa pero me dispuse a abrirla, dejando mi mano en el aire al cambiar de opinión y mirarlo con el ceño fruncido.

- No debería abrirlo.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Me mentiste con lo del conjunto: te costo cuatro mil doscientos cincuenta dólares, no mil como pensaba.

- Yo jamás te dije el precio, tu lo supusiste – Bufé enojada – Vamos Nessie, ábrelo y si no te gusta, está bien, no lo aceptes.

Suspire sabiendo que si me decía eso era porque sabía que me gustaría, pero aun así lo abrí con cuidado de no romper la envoltura, saque la caja del interior, abriendo la boca con incredulidad.

- ¿Un ce-lu-lar? – Separe cada silaba inconscientemente al ver el dibujo del aparato en la caja: un _pearl flip 8220_. Lo saque de la caja para verlo mejor: tenía demasiados botones para mi gusto: alguno podría ser el de "_auto destrucción"_ y no me daría cuenta. - ¿Cómo lo supiste? – Le espeté.

- ¿El qué?

- Que no tengo celular ¿Quién te lo dijo?

- No lo sabía – Parpadeó varías veces como si intentara deslumbrarme con su mirada. Fruncí el ceño.

- No trates de deslumbrarme Edward – Le reñí. No se mostró avergonzado porque lo hubiese descubierto.

- ¿Por qué no tienes celular? – Preguntó al parecer curioso.

- Mi padre me castigó – Le informé No puedo usarlo hasta nuevo aviso, tampoco la computadora.

- ¿Por qué te castigó? – Preguntó de nuevo viéndome a mí en vez de la carretera, pero extrañamente eso no me alarmaba.

- El no quiere que tu y yo seamos amigos – Lo vi apretar los dientes y endurecer la mirada pero no me interrumpió. – Porque teme que me lastimes.

- Jamás te haría daño Nessie – Aseguró, sonreí consciente de eso. - ¿Pero porque te castigó?

- Digamos que quise obligarlo a que me dijera algo pero no quiso hacerlo así que se enojó. Pero no importa ya conseguiré saber lo que quiero: mamá seguro me lo dirá… ¿A dónde vamos? – Pregunté de repente al notar que no conocía el camino por el que íbamos.

- A un refugio, para llevar la ropa - Asentí mirando el celular.

- Si me gusta el regalo – Dije – Pero me incomoda un poco que me des tantas cosas y yo no pueda darte nada a cambio.

- ¿Te parece poco alegrarme la vida?

- No – Negué – Pero tampoco es suficiente – Dije en un triste susurro.

- No pienses en eso Nessie – Dijo tomándome de la mano; con la libre comencé a curiosear el celular: además de los números de emergencia el único registrado era el suyo. Como es lógico solo tenía las imágenes predeterminadas, aunque llevaba pregrabadas muchas canciones de rock y salsa. Revisé las aplicaciones: la del facebook y twitter no las usaría dado que no tengo cuenta en ninguno de los dos, pero al Messenger si que le sacare provecho.

Edward estacionó el auto junto a un edificio de dos plantas; de ese lado no daba el sol por lo que no me preocupé mucho por el abrigo; aunque luego que le presentara a mis padres, me plantearía la posibilidad de contarle toda la verdad sobre mí a Edward.

Baje del auto antes de que él pudiera dar la vuelta para abrirme la puerta, me reí ante su irritación… jajaja, tendría que aprender a no ser tan caballeroso conmigo.

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-

Edward Cullen.

Fue interesante pasar la mañana en el refugio viendo a Nessie entregándoles la ropa a las personas y jugando con ellas sin importar edades; de alguna forma conseguía convencer a todos de que se divirtieran un rato mientras la observaba sonriente, feliz por la alegría que reflejaba en sus ojos.

- Su hermana es un ángel Sr. Amadeu – Exclamó una de las encargadas del refugio haciéndome salir de mis pensamientos. La mire desconcertado a la vez que Nessie desviaba su mirada hacía nosotros.

- No, no es mi hermana – Le aclaré.

- ¿En serio? – Preguntó la mujer – Podría jurar que son familia: se parecen muchísimo ustedes dos.

Asentí volviendo la mirada a Nessie, la mujer en su mente repasaba las características que nos veía similares, y ahora que les ponía atención también las notaba: la forma ondulada de mi cabello era similar a la del suyo, aunque café, que enmarcaba su rostro en cuyas facciones habían varías comparables con las mías.

Miré los ojos de Nessie mientras se despedía con alegría de algunas personas; tenían forma ligeramente almendrada similar a los míos; y sus pómulos ligeramente pronunciados producían una forma en conjunto con la quijada que me traía a la mente el vago recuerdo de mi madre humana.

- ¿Puedes creer que algunas personas creían que somos hermanos? – Casi diez minutos de habernos idos, mientras esperábamos en el autoservicio de un local de comida china.

- A mí también me lo comentaron – Contesté preguntándome si ella habría escuchado a la encargada – Ten – Le pasé el almuerzo.

- ¿Vas a comer conduciendo?

- No tengo mucha hambre – Alegué, la vi dispuesta a discutir.

- Si no comes no pienso comer – Amenazó con la comida en su regazo – Es incomodo, además, no te hace bien pasarte las horas de comida: Mamá siempre me dice eso.

- Compre comida también para mí – Le hice ver – Pero comeré luego – Mentí.

- Entonces yo también – Rodé los ojos mientras tomaba la avenida principal y tomaba una lumpia: sería realmente desagradable pero me la trague casi sin masticar.

Nessie sonrió y comenzó a comer pasándome cosas de vez en cuando que me tardaba en comerme solo porque de apresurarme ella me daría más.

- Aunque obviamente necesitan lentes, tu y yo no nos parecemos – Comentó como si nunca hubiésemos cambiado de tema, tomando un sorbo de gaseosa de naranja. La miré enarcando una ceja.

- ¿Ah no?

- No – Negó – Soy mucho más bonita que tú.

- De eso no hay duda alguna – Afirme. Rió complacida: así que le gusta que le aviven el ego. Estuvimos en silencio un par de minutos – Ahora Nessie, ¿Cómo llego?

- ¿Cómo llegas a donde? – Preguntó confundida; sonreí por su expresión rechazándole otra lumpia.

- A tu casa – Dije – No te daré más excusas para que no te lleves tu regalo.

- No sé si sea buena idea – Dijo indecisa.

- ¿Por qué no?

Cerró los ojos meditando alguna opción ajena para mí; fruncí el ceño frustrado: odio no poder ver en su mente, era como estar ciego ante ella y sus decisiones; algo realmente desagradable para mí.

- Puede que sea buena idea – Dijo al fin más para sí que para mí, me sonrió y exclamó – Está bien, vallamos; me gustaría presentarte a unos amigos.

- ¿Amigos? – Cuestioné.

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-

Nessie Black

Ayer me había equivocado al decir que le presentaría a mis padres, se me había escapado, pero en la noche estuve pensando alguna buena excusa para arreglar ese error.

- ¿Por qué no mejor a tus padres?

- Salieron anoche de viaje – Mentí.

- ¿No te acaba de castigar tu padre?

- Si, ayer antes de irse – Noté la incredulidad en su mirada – Me estoy quedando con unos amigos; lo cual no es mucha diferencia: son iguales a ellos…

- Me parece irresponsable que te dejen sola en Boston y sin medios de cómo comunicarte – Dijo serio; lo ignoré dándole la dirección de mi casa; poniendo en su mente puntos referenciales del camino para que no fuese a perderse. Aunque no le hizo gracia que le cambiara de tema - ¿Y esos amigos con los que te quedas son mayores que tú?

- Algo así – Dije – Jake apenas cumplió los dieciocho.

- ¿Jake? – Repitió el desconcertado con el ceño fruncido.

- Si, Jake.

- ¿Y vives sola con él? – Preguntó de nuevo con tono perspicaz. ¿Cuál es el problema de que viva sola con un chico?

- No – Negué – Tambien está su novia b…

- Me refiero a adultos – Me cortó con algo de frustración - ¿Tus padres te dejaron sin ningún adulto a cargo?

- Haber pasado la mayoría de edad los vuelve adultos – Dijo como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo – De cualquier forma Edward, créeme cuando te digo que nadie puede cuidarme mejor que ellos.

- Yo podría. – Ofreció. Sonreí imaginándome a mi misma informándole a mis padres que me quedaría en casa de Edward mientras ellos volvían del viaje al que no fueron.

- Si, pero enserio, estoy bien en casa – Le aseguré apresurándome a cambiar el tema por algo menos importante; queriendo distraerlo y al mismo tiempo convencerlo (sin requerir de mi pequeño don) de ir al cine en vez de a la muy mojada piscina.

Apenas me di cuenta cuando estacionó el auto en la acera contraria a mi edificio donde la sombra nos cubría hasta la mitad de la calle. Algunos de mis vecinos señalaban el auto de Edwars con asombro: apuesto que jamás habían visto uno similar en vivo.

Me apresure a salir del auto antes que Edward intentara abrirme la puerta como es su costumbre; y me coloque el abrigo ahora que tendría que atravesar la calle iluminada. Nunca me ha gustado llamar demasiado la atención; pero en ese momento sonreí al notar todas las miradas puestas en mi, y luego compartidas con Edward cuando se bajó observando a la calle con preocupación para después abrir la cajuela del auto sacando las bolsas de las compras de ayer.

Escuche un par de murmullos lejanos a los que no preste atención, pero sonreí aun más ¡Envidiosos! Porque yo me he subido a semejante bólido y ellos ni en sueños. Edward cerró la cajuela con las bolsas en la mano sin apartar la mirada del medio de la calle.

- ¿Pasa algo? – Pregunté.

- No – Negó aunque no le creí. Quizás estaría nervioso.

- ¿Sabes qué? Mejor espera aquí, déjame preparar el terreno – Bromeé tomando las bolsas; extrañamente no puso queja, solo asintió. Así que crucé la calle intentando darme prisa para resguardarme de la luz del medio día; aunque la capucha de mi abrigo me cubría bastante bien.

Por primera vez desde que vivo en ese edificio noté lo feo que se ve el pasillo con la pintura de las paredes escarapeladas y algunos bombillos colgando libremente del sócate, sin lámpara alguna. Jamás me habían importado esos detalles, pero ahora sí, y mucho ¡El edificio daba pena! Seguro que Edward vive en una tremenda casa de esas de hombre rico de película.

Subí hasta mi piso, abrí la puerta sin soltar las bolsas; escuchaba el sonido de la regadera en el baño así que supuse que papá se estaría bañando.

Entré lo más a hurtadillas que pude y me dirigí con prisa a mi habitación; cuando él saliera le diría; aunque me hubiese gustado que mamá también estuviera en casa. Metí las bolsas bajo mi cama dispuesta a ordenarlas entre mis cosas luego.

Me acerqué a mi ventana ignorando un par de ruiditos extraños provenientes del baño, y saludé a Edward que seguía de pie junto a su auto y me devolvió el saludo con la mano; pero me apresuré a salir corriendo del edificio al escuchar la voz ahogada de mamá desde el baño llamando a papá.

¡Por Dios! ¿Qué hacen los dos allí metidos? Algo en mi interior me dice que realmente no quiero saberlo. Baje las escaleras con la respiración agitada. Las presentaciones tendrían que esperar si ó sí.

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-

Bella Swan.

- Juraría que escucha la puerta abrirse – Susurró Jacob haciendo que su aliento cálido golpeara con mi hombro mientras el agua de la ducha caía deliciosamente sobre nuestros cuerpos desnudos.

Me encogí de hombros pegándolo contra la pared lanzándome en pos de sus labios. Me tomó de la cintura juntando nuestros cuerpos aun más, disfrutando de sus caricias que me estremecían.

-…Jake – Se me escapó un gemido.

- ¿Si? – Susurró él junto a mi oído haciendo que me arqueara al besar el lóbulo de mi oreja y que me desconcertara cuando rápidamente se detuvo separándome de él. – Cerraron la puerta – Me informó serio. Fruncí el ceño enojada porque dejara de besarme pero él salió de la regadera colocándose una toalla alrededor de la cintura saliendo del baño.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunte.

- ¡Rayos! Nessie estuvo aquí – Exclamó apenas puso un pie afuera. Abrí los ojos como plato apresurándome a salir cubriéndome con una toalla, solo que casi resbalo en la puerta pero él me sujetó de la cintura.

- ¿Cómo que la niña estuvo aquí? – Pregunté alarmada - ¿Y si nos oyó? Y si… - Callé, eso sería muy traumarte para mi hija.

- Vino y se fue – Dijo Jake buscándola en su habitación.

Tendríamos que dejar de hacer esa clase de cosas tan seguido, o quitarle las llaves de la casa a Nessie y poner un timbre… Sonreí por mi locura, después de todo ya no podría hacer mucho con Jacob, no mientras estuviera embarazada.

Suspiré, ninguna de las dos situaciones me hacían muy feliz.

- ¿Por qué la ventana de Nessie tiene el vidrio roto? – Preguntó Jacob sacándome de mis cavilaciones.

- La niña no me ha comentado nada – Dije – Tendremos que hablar con ella cuando llegue, solo espero que no se haya dado cuenta.

Él asintió dirigiéndonos ambos a nuestra habitación, Jacob tenía que vestirse para ir a trabajar, y yo… ya vería que hago.

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-

Edward Cullen.

Vi a Nessie entrar al edificio dejándome a mí allí, pensando cómo demonios voy a hacer para cruzar la calle frente a ella y sus vecinos sin resplandecer como un maldito diamante.

Y encima el ambiente no me ayudaba a aclararme las ideas; había un olor muy asqueroso en el aire que hacía juego con los desagradables comentarios de los vecinos de Nessie dirigidos hacia ella; haciéndome enojar.

"_Ya sabía yo que esa chiquilla no andaba en cosas buenas" – _Comentaba una mujer mayor a su compañera.

"_Mira nada más en que ha venido" _– La envidiaba una joven.

"_Ojala fuese ese mi auto"_ – Pensaba otro tipo.

"_Cuando el chico se entere, aquí arde troya"_- Pensó otra mujer.

¿Chico? ¿Cuál chico? ¿El tal Jake quizás? Nessie sacó la mitad del cuerpo por una pequeña ventana del tercer piso y me saludó. Le respondí con la mano ¿Ya había hablado con sus amigos? ¿Tan rápido? Y yo aun no resuelvo el problema con el sol. No podía irme, jamás me permitiría hacerle un desplante, pero tenía que buscar una solución al problema; quizás si muevo el auto justo hasta el frente de la entrada…

No termine siquiera de pensar eso cuando la vi salir corriendo y metiéndose de prisa al auto. Me apresuré a subirme frente al volante pero al entrar la primera reacción que tuve fue alejarme lo más que el asiento me lo permitía.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Apesto o qué? – Gruñó de mal humor. No le respondí pero por ahí iba la cosa: llevaba tres olores encima; el suyo tan extraño como siempre, otro que no estaba mal de hecho se me hacía vagamente conocido aunque el tercero lo arropaba en gran parte, era como oler a un perro asquerosamente remojado.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? – Le pregunte acomodándome en el asiento, avergonzado porque hubiese notado mi reacción - ¿No íbamos a entras? – Pregunté confundido.

- No – Negó de inmediato llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza con horror y antes de poder preguntarle que ocurría exclamó - ¡¿Qué le ven las parejas a ducharse juntas? ¡Es desagradable!

No podía responder a eso porque la única chica con la que alguna vez pensé compartir momentos como esos, me había sacado de su vida.

- ¿Tus amigos están…?

- ¡No lo digas! – Se tapó los oídos como los niños cuando no quieren escuchar – Vámonos Edward, por favor, será en otra ocasión.

Asentí poniendo el auto en movimiento; imagino lo desagradable que ha de haber sido para ella la situación, y al mismo tiempo reafirmaba mi opinión acerca del error que cometieron sus padres dejándola al cuidado de unos adolescentes como ella.

- Entonces de aquí a la piscina – Comenté intentando distraerla de la imagen mental que debía de tener.

- ¡No! – Negó de inmediato – No quiero seguir las clases.

- Nessie, es por tu bien, debes aprender a nadar.

- ¡Es aburrido! Reclamó con un puchero – Mejor vamos al cine.

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-

Alice Cullen.

Que frustrante es tener el presentimiento de que algo se te escapa, saber que conoces la respuesta a algo pero por falta de algún insignificante elemento, la mente no coordina cual es ese _algo_.

Las horas habían pasado desde mi visión de Bella con lo de su embarazo y aun nadie más que yo lo sabía; no sentía seguridad con respecto a contárselo a alguien pero tampoco con callarlo… Y lo peor es que estoy totalmente consciente de que en algún momento todos se enterarían, ¿Pero tenía que ser yo quien lo comunicara a mi familia? ¿A Edward?

Suspiré con frustración para luego inundarme en una fingida alegría y entrar a casa. No quiero preocupar a nadie, en especial a Jasper; el pobre ha sido capaz de incluso de considerar la opción de llevarme él mismo de compras, con lo poco que le gusta, para intentar subirme el ánimo. Apenas tomó esa decisión nos vi en el centro comercial y por primera vez en mi existencia no estaba feliz ante las tiendas. No saber qué hacer con el futuro es muy desagradable para mí.

- ¿Alice dónde estabas? – Me preguntó Esme al verme. Estaba moviendo de lugar algunos muebles para darle otro aire a la casa.

- Por ahí – Dije, ella me miró perspicaz por mi tono por lo que mentí – Fui por la nueva colección veráno-otoño de Prada y ¿puedes creer que deje todo mi dinero? Las tarjetas, la chequera, el efectivo ¡Todo!

- Tranquila linda – Dijo con comprensión - Sube por tus tarjetas y ve por esa colección.

- Claro – Dije subiendo sin emoción: Esa colección la compré la semana pasada. En la habitación Jasper me esperaba pero no lo deje ni hablar. – No quiero ir de compras.

- Ahora si me preocupaste – Dijo serio - ¿Qué ocurre amor?

- ¿Como haces para tomar una decisión sin saber la consecuencia que esta pueda tener? ¿Cómo lo hacen todos?

Me abrazó con carió permitiéndome recostar mi cabeza en su pecho. Lo sentí besándome el cabello antes de responder.

- Quizás solo debes arriesgarte.

- Ya tomé muchas decisiones así y me equivoque. ¿Qué pasa si me equivoco de nuevo?

- Todos lo hacemos Alice

- ¿…Y si lastimo más a Edward?

- Viste algo sobre él – Pregunté confundido. Negué y corregí.

- Sobre Bella; pero no sé si sea buena idea contarles aun.

- Solo tienes que pensarlo y decidir algo amor.

- Lo sé – Acepté alzando la mirada para verle, sus ojos eran negros por el hambre - ¿Por qué no has pensado en ir de caza? – Le pregunté.

- Si lo hice – Respondió – Pretendía ir cuando volviera de las comprar contigo.

Me tensé separándome de él alarmada totalmente ¿Porque si lo había decidido no lo vi? El futuro de Jasper desaparecía de mis ojos en el momento en que se internaba al bosque ¿Qué significaba eso?

- ¿Qué pasa Alice? – Estaba aun más preocupado que hace unos minutos. Lo ignoré concentrándome aun más en su futuro, cualquier visión que pudiera tener de mi esposo para tranquilizarme, pero no hubo nada.

- No puedo verte – Susurré horrorizada.

¿Qué me pasaba? ¿Acaso estaría perdiendo mi don? ¿Me estaría volviendo ciega?

**_OOO_OOO_**

**¿Que les pareció?**

**¿Que le pasara a Alice?**

**Bueno, ya el viernes se está acabando y durante el fin de semana se sabran algunas cosas en este fics :D**

**Respondo los Reviews rapidito porque en 15 minutos tengo clases de karate y si no subo esto no salgo, si no salgo no agarro bus rapido y si no lo hago llegare tarde u.u**

**_Maggie Blakeney_**: _Espero no haya colapsado u.u jejeje, me alegra que Steve te agrade tanto, como he dicho es mi personaje nuevo favorito; aunque sinceramente es algo complicado, más adelante veremos porque._

**_Anisa: _**_Me alegra que te gustara ^^ si, el lobito está en camino :P espero que el fics de _**Velivam**_ te guste tanto como este n.n_

_**Tsuki0289**_: _Espero que esta vez si sea de Jacob o.O ¿Que te hace pensar que no lo sea?  
_

_**Cynthia**: No tienes porque preocuparte en la relacion de Nessie y Edward, así que por esa parte puedes estar tranquila :P_

_**Damita:** Me alegra que la historia guste más con el tiempo :P gracias _

**Bue****no esos son todos por este cap, gracias a todos por sus Reviews.**

**El proximo cap se llama: **_Sirenas y Vampiros_** (Si, ese si se llamara así)**

**¿Porque creen que sea ese titulo? Saquen conclusiones (aunque se lo que imaginan, no creo que tengan tanta suerte cuando soy yo quien escribo :D pero quien sabe :P )  
**

**Una vez más les invito a pasarce por mi fics: **_Velivam: entre el Amor y el Deber :)_

**Nos leemos pronto**

**Besos**


	14. Sirenas y Vampiros

**Hola ¿Que tal?**

**Espero no haber tardado tanto :S**

**No quiero demorarlos, aquí les dejo el capi n.n**

**Capitulo 14: **_**Sirenas y Vampiros **_

Edward Cullen.

- ¿Estás segura que quieres ver esa película? – Le pregunté mientras hacíamos la cola para las golosinas.

Luego de varios minutos de debate, terminé el cine sobre las clases de natación, cuando en medio de lo que parecía ser un berrinche, hizo un puchero al que no pude resistirme: había desarmado con eso todos mis argumentos.

Y entonces, cuando llegamos al cine, eligió la que parecía ser la película más absurda y sin sentido que encontró: _"Cuando la Sangre Llama"_. Quizás y al final no resultara tan mala, pero en 109 años de vida he llegado a la conclusión de que las películas sobre vampiros se vuelven absurdas ante el escaso conocimiento de los humanos sobre la especie; aunque bueno, para dar cualquier opinión tendría que verla.

- Si – Confirmó Nessie – He leído buenas críticas; aunque es un poco dramática, la trama me pareció tierna.

Asentí con la cabeza no muy seguro: Drama, ternura y vampiros que se alejan de la realidad: no me parecen los ingredientes para una buena película; suspiré y pedí una orden de palomitas grandes y dos gaseosas.

- También quiero un chocolate grande con avellanas y una bolsa de ositos de goma – Exclamó Nessie rápidamente al joven que nos atendía; me dispuse a sacar la tarjeta de crédito, pero ella me sujetó la muñeca evitándolo.

- ¡Yo pago! – Exclamó.

- ¿Cómo crees? – Pregunté incrédulo – No puedo permitir que lo hagas.

- Yo te invité al cine, tu pagaste las entradas, yo las golosinas – Dijo firme, sacando de su bolso unos billetes sueltos que le tendió al joven; este los tomó.

- Eso no es correcto – Mascullé.

- Lo que no es correcto es que gaste el dinero en mi como si este creciera de los arboles. – Dijo ella disponiéndose a tomar las golosinas pero fui más rápido ¿Qué clase de caballero sería si además de permitirle pagar, la dejó cargar con las cosas?

Tomó un puñado de palomitas y me sacó la lengua mientras se lo llevaba a la boca y nos dirigimos a la sala que nos correspondía.

- Odio que nos miren tanto – Susurró de repente sorprendiéndome un poco; giré a mi alrededor captando a un tipo que la veía de forma descarada con pensamientos asquerosos; mi expresión se volvió fiera. El tipo giró el rostro aterrorizado, sonreí con maldad ante el miedo en sus pensamientos – Tampoco es para que intimides a las personas.

Sonreí encogiéndome de hombros.

- Funciones de ángel – Dije burlón.

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-

Jacob Black

No puedo sacarme de la cabeza la idea de que Nessie hubiera estado en el departamento al medio día. Y ni siquiera podía llamarla para saber donde estaba o si se hallaba bien, por mi grandiosa idea de castigarla sin celular.

- Eh Jake, pásame el gato hidráulico – Me pidió Richardson sacándome de mis cavilaciones; se lo pasé distraído.

- ¿Qué pasa Jacob? – Preguntó Steve acercándose a mí.

- ¿Qué pasa de qué? – Pregunté aun distraído.

- Pues llevas toda la tarde desmontando esa caja, algo te pasa – Razonó, fruncí el ceño un poco.

- Creo que te prefería cuando no me hablabas – Bromeé; él se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Y Nessie? ¿Se quedó con Isabella? – Cuestionó de repente; ahora si fruncí el ceño en serio y lo miré.

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Curiosidad – Dijo con simpleza.

-No, salió desde esta mañana – Respondí.

- ¿Con Edward? – Nuestras reacciones fueron inmediata: él se calló y abrió los ojos como si acabara de darse cuenta que había metido la pata; yo por mi parte giré la mirada hacía él con la velocidad del rayo.

- ¿Edward? – Pregunté, casi grité ganándonos la mirada de nuestros compañeros y algunos clientes - ¿Qué sabes del dichoso Edward? – Pregunté con agresividad.

- ¡Nada! – Exclamó de inmediato, no le creí: algo sabía, algo le habría contado Nessie que no nos dijo a Bella ni a mí; quizás esta mañana cuando salieron a desayunar y Steve no quería decirme. El pulso me tembló con violencia al sentir el fuego subir por mi espalda.

-¡Steve dímelo! – Rugí - ¿Quién es el maldito Edward?

- Vamos Jacob, no lo sé – Exclamó – Nessie solo me dijo que era un amigo, nada más – Resoplé furioso dándole la espalda a Steve.

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-

Edward Cullen.

Resulta muy divertido observar a Nessie mientras veía la película; no parecía ser capaz de quedarse quieta: Si no hacía un comentario gracioso a cada escena, se movía de todas las formas posibles.

En las dos horas de proyección, montó los pies sobre el asiento de adelanta, sobre su asiento abrazándose las rodillas, recostó su cabeza sobre mi hombro; se paró supuestamente al baño en dos ocasiones, en las que volvió con más golosinas. Nessie no dejaba de moverse, cruzaba la pierna izquierda, luego cambiaba a la derecha, luego las dos con pose india; se sostenía la cabeza con una mano y con la otra. La verdad es que es muy inquieta.

Algo con lo que había tenido que cuidarme fue con lo de comer palomitas; Nessie no dejaba de pasármelas y yo de tirarlas con muy disimulo para que no notara nada extraño, por debajo de la butaca.

Con respecto a la película, no me pareció del todo mal, pero tampoco era buena; supongo que podía calificarse como aceptable; es decir, obviando algunas malas actuaciones y el poco conocimiento vampírico, la trama del padre al que le secuestran su única hija y se deja convertir en vampiro para hacer más fácil su búsqueda, me gustó; aunque me pareció un poco forzado que veinte años después él la consiguiera por la calle y se hicieran los mejores amigos sin saber que eran padre e hija… esas casualidades son tan remotas como el que Bella me llame en este preciso instante y me diga que tenemos un hijo. Sencillamente imposible.

Cuando finalmente terminó _"Cuando la Sangre Llama"_ ella se puso de pie casi de inmediato, la imité y bajamos las grada hacía la salida.

- ¿Qué te pareció? - Le Pregunté - ¿Te gustó? – No contestó hasta que hubimos salido de la sala.

- En parte – Dijo al fin – El sacrificio que tenía que hacer Danny para estar con su hija me pareció muy tierno, pero pienso que con no respirar bastaba ¿no? Es decir, es un vampiro, tampoco es que el oxigeno le hace mucha falta.

- Tienes razón – Acepté yo – Sin embargo si la sangre de Clarisse lo llamaba de esa manera que demostraba, dudo que con no respirar bastara – Acoté casi sin pensar, recordando a Bella y las dos ocasiones en que la tuve frente a mi sangrando; a pesar de no respirar el deseo para mí era inaguantable; aun ahora yo mismo no comprendo del todo como logré contenerme de esa forma.

- En cualquier caso, la sangre no llama – Dijo ella como si fuese lo más lógico del mundo; asentí comprendiendo su punto de realismo humano; sin embargo no pude evitar sorprenderme ante su última palabra - …canta.

- ¿Canta? – Pregunté atónito.

- Así es – Su voz era lejana, como si recordara algo desagradable mientras hablaba – La sangre es como las sirenas que Ulises debe enfrentar mientras regresa de Troya; su olor es un canto que hipnotiza a los incautos que no se lo esperan, sumergiéndolos en una locura casi irreal, volviéndolos extraños antes sus propios actos desesperados por congraciarse con esas "sirenas" así el resultado sea terrible… aunque claro – Sonrió volviendo en sí; ignorando mi expresión descompuesta – Algunos sabes cómo evitarlo tal y como lo hizo Ulises atándose al barco.

Decir que mi cerebro estaba en Shock era quedarse corto ante semejante comparación; si, tenía sentido, después de todo por algo existe el término: _La Tua Cantante. _Sin embargo ¿Cómo podía Nessie describir la sensación de esa manera tan vivida? ¿Sabría ella lo que sentía? Pero eso significaría que tuve razón al pensar que es Semi-vampira… ¡No! Es imposible, Nessie es una linda niña… ¿o sería que sabe lo que soy? ¿Por eso habría elegido la película?

Quizás fuese este el momento de sincerarnos por completo; si, debía ser, pero no podía entrar en el tema así como así; tenía que buscar una manera de comenzar esa conversación tan importante sin asustarla. Nos sentamos en las bancas que bordeaban el pequeño jardín artificial en medio del centro comercial.

- ¿Crees en vampiros? – Intenté que mi pregunta pareciese solo inspirada por sus palabras. Ella pareció sopesar su respuesta entes de comentar con simpleza.

- No.

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-

Bella Swan

_¿Qué más les da si Edward está en Boston, Alaska o Forks?_

Según Ángela, esas habían sido las palabras de Alice hacía dos noches cuando fue a la casa de los Cullen; y esas simples palabras habían bastado para sumirme en la preocupación.

¿Habría sido coincidencia que de todas las ciudades del país, Alice mencionara Boston precisamente? Con Alice no había que creer en coincidencias; ¿pero entonces eso significaba que Edward estaba aquí? ¿En la misma ciudad de Jake, Nessie y yo?

Negué con la cabeza, no quiero ni imaginarme caminando por la ciudad y, al doblar la esquina conseguírmelo frente a frente; sin duda una situación muy incómoda y difícil para ambos.

Miré al televisor, tenía más de tres horas encendido transmitiendo absurdos programas a los que no le prestaba ni la más mínima atención; llevaba exactamente ese tiempo recostada en el sofá pensando en las palabras de Alice.

Suspiré fijándome en el dibujo de Nessie en el que estábamos los tres felices: ella, Jacob y yo… no había espacio para Edward allí; no hay espacio para él en nuestras vidas, mucho menos en la de mi pequeña, ella merece vivir en un mundo normal, no en uno de sangre y vampiros. Jacob y yo nos hemos dedicado a cuidarla y educarla como una niña humana; y no podía permitir que la presencia de Edward asomara algún cambio en Reneesme.

Pero todo era hipotéticamente hablando, claro, Alice solo quería infundirme miedo porque sabía que yo estaba detrás de la visita de Ángela, sí, eso tenía que ser; no hay forma de que él nos haya encontrado… no puede haberla.

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-

Nessie Black

No pude evitar reír ante la desconcertada expresión de Edward ante mi respuesta, como si fuese la única que persona que no cree en cuentos.

- ¿Ah no? – Me preguntó parpadeando confundido; intentaba parecer indiferente, pero estaba demasiado perturbado para lograrlo.

- No – Reafirmé.

- ¿Por qué no? – Sonreí; por más que intentaba Edward no lograba normalizar su expresión; realmente era divertido verlo así.

- Los vampiros sin duda existen – Dije, esta vez no tuve reparo en carcajearme, ya no intentaba ocultar su desconcierto. Tuve que respirar profundo para recuperar la compostura y explicarme – El diccionario define como vampiro a un murciélago hematófago, a personas codiciosas y aprovechadas y se toma como sinónimo metafórico de personas hematófagas a raíz de serios trastornos psicópatas… o problemas genéticos – Agregué algo más bajo pesando en mi. Edward me miraba con fijeza parecía no querer perderse ni una palabra de lo que decía – En esos _Vampiros_ sí que creo; pero no te referías a ninguno de ellos, sino a la cuarta definición del diccionario; tú me preguntabas por seres mitológicos producto, según he leído, de antiguas leyendas europeas sobre criaturas nocturnas que viven de la sangre, duermen en ataúdes y se convierten en murciélago; y en eso, puedes estar seguro, no creo.

Seguía sorprendido, distinguí la incredulidad y confusión en su mirada. Era obvio que no estaba seguro de que decir.

- Eh… ¿Edward? – Lo llamé preocupada ¿se habría ofendido? Pero el sonrió algo divertido

- Así que murciélagos, codicia, trastornos psicológicos o ¿Problemas genéticos?

- Es algo que leí en internet – Mentí – Dicen que la hematófagia puede heredarse.

- ¿Y no habría forma de… cambiar esa _creencia _tuya? – Cuestionó.

- Yo solo me remito a los hechos – Dije con sencillez – Creeré en esa clase de vampiros el día que me traigan uno frente a mí, y me demuestre que es inmortal, el sol y el agua bendita lo queman; y todas esas tonterías en las que personas como tú creen.

- Yo no he dicho que crea en vampiros – Se defendió divertido.

- Pero lo haces.

- Tienes razón – Aceptó. Sentí, con su sonrisa, que me perdía de algún chiste privado – Digamos que no tengo porque no creer.

- Pues digamos que yo no tengo porque creer que es posible la existencia de los "_no muertos"_ que anden por la calle sin un corazón latente.

Me callé de golpe borrando mi sonrisa al darme cuenta que nunca he escuchado los latidos del corazón de Edward. Agudicé el oído: a mi alrededor habían treinta corazón con un promedio total de 96 latidos por minuto; pero ninguno era el suyo ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Su corazón no producía sonido? ¿O sería que no latía? Negué con la cabeza sacándome esa absurda (con mayúsculas) idea de la cabeza.

- ¿Pasa algo?

- Tu corazón… olvídalo – Me arrepentí al instante: no debía mencionarlo porque tendría que dar luego explicaciones sobre porque puedo escuchar otros corazones.

- ¿Qué tiene mi corazón? – Su rostro volvió a enseriarse. Me mordí el labio, Edward parecía analizar algo mientras yo buscaba una escapatoria.

- No sé, tú dime ¿Cómo está tu corazoncito? - ¡Por Dios! ¡Qué pregunta más patética! ¿Dónde quedó mi ingenio? Pero no pude evitar desear no haberla hecho al ver que, a pesar de mantener su expresión igual, los ojos de Edward se veían llenos de dolor y tristeza.

- Destruido en mil pedazos – Contestó luego de un melancólico suspiro – Así está desde hace dos años.

- Nunca me has contado que fue lo que sucedió – Le comenté – Con la chica que buscas.

- Buscaba – Susurró – Desde hace unas semanas he descuidado eso.

- ¿"_Hace unas semanas"_ Significa desde que nos conocimos? – Pregunté preocupada – Porque odiaría que dejes de…- Me calló colocando el dedo índice en mis labios.

- No he dejado de hacer nada por estar contigo – Dijo contradiciendo mi replica anterior – Al contrario Nessie, gracias a ti he podido sobrellevar de mejor manera la ausencia de ella.

- Yo no he hecho nada – Dije avergonzada.

- Con ser tú es más que suficiente – Lo miré con incredulidad pero el sonrió – A menudo pienso en los momentos que estoy contigo como un trozo de cielo dentro del infierno en que se convirtió mi vida al dejarme Bella.

¡Wow! Eso sí que era fuerte, muy bonito, pero fuerte… un minuto ¿Había dicho…?

- ¿Bella? – Pregunté - ¿Así se llama? – Él asintió; no había que ser una genio para darme cuenta lo mucho que le dolía ese nombre y al mismo tiempo todo lo que le amaba: hasta un ciego lo vería y su depresión me entristecía.

Pensé en comentarle que Bella es el nombre de mi mamá, y así cambiar de tema; pero entonces recordé que pronto se la presentaría como una amiga y… ¡Maldición! Le hubiera dicho que es mi hermana como piensa todo el mundo; ahora si llegase a hablar con alguien del edificio, le dirían algo diferente a lo que ella le ha dicho todo este tiempo… ¡ARG! ¡Como odiaba mentir y como se ha creado ella misma todo un lio de mentiras!

Volví a verle, aun triste; si, cambiaría el tema pero antes había algo que tenía que decirle porque me molestaba pensar que alguien hubiese sido capaz de lastimarle.

- … ¿Sabes qué? Me gustaría conocerle – No pude contenerme – Para reclamarle y preguntarle porque está haciendo sufrir al mejor hombre que pudo haber encontrado – Sonrió con nostalgia y yo le respondí de forma sincera; acabo de darme cuenta que no me gusta verle triste – Te invito un helado, para que te olvides de las cosas tristes.

- Gracias, pero mejor no – Fruncí el ceño; no entiendo qué diablos le pasa con la comida.

- ¿Acaso eres anoréxico? – Cuestioné con algo de enojo. Él rió abierta y sinceramente, sonreí un poco por eso.

- Sigo una dieta muy estricta.

- ¿Una dieta para qué? – Pregunté – ¡Ni que estuvieras gordo!

- Es complicado – Bufé por su respuesta.

- Nunca he conocido a nadie más quisquilloso que tú con la comida ¡A nadie! … ¿Tus amigos nunca te han dicho nada por eso?

- ¿Mis amigos? – Preguntó, parpadeó un par de veces y sonrió – No. ¿Y los tuyos nunca te han dicho que puedes volverte una encantadora molestia?

- Yo… no tengo muchos amigos – Dije en un susurro triste y sincero; él se mostró sorprendido.

- Juraría que eres la clase de chicas que en el instituto pasa el día rodeada de amigos.

Estoy segura que mi rostro se entristeció ante la mención del instituto: desde pequeña siempre he querido asistir a uno: bien fuera el jardín de infancia, la primaria, secundaría o preparatoria; pero por cuestiones de crecimiento nunca pude. Mamá y Papá se encargaron de enseñarme a leer y escribir; luego de eso yo mismo tomo sus libros y apuntes de sus clases y los leía, de algo tenía que servirme la memoria fotográfica ¿Qué mejor que para estudiar por mi cuenta?; pero no era lo mismo hacerlo sola que rodeada de jóvenes como yo.

- ¿Dije algo que no debí?

- No, no – Negué de inmediato – Tonterías mías, ya sabes.

- ¿Pasa algo en el instituto?

"_Si, que no puedo entrar"_ Pensé con frustración, pero negué con la cabeza y sonreí.

- Nada, ya sabes, lo de siempre: tareas por monto; por suerte estamos de vacaciones.

- Te entiendo – Sonrió - ¿En qué año estás?

¡Mierda! ¿En qué año estaba? ¡Yo que voy a saber en cual debería estar! Nunca se lo he preguntado a mis padres… Ni modo ¡A inventar se ha dicho!

- Voy a entrar a segundo – Le dije, él asintió lo que significa que debía haber dicho una buena respuesta - ¿Y tú?

- Por causas mayores perdí un año, así que también entrare a segundo.

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-

Alice Cullen.

- No sé si sea seguro Jasper.

- ¡Ya Alice, por tu culpa se nos van a escapar las mejores presas! – Exclamó Emmett ganándose una mirada reprobatoria de Jasper.

- No va a ocurrir nada cielo – Intentó convencerme Jazz tratando de calmarme con su don sin mucho éxito; tenía un mal presentimiento con eso de la cacería y no me siento dispuesta a comprobar si es un presentimiento fundado o no.

- Jasper no va de cacería desde hace más de dos semanas – Intervino Carlisle con tono conciliador – No es…recomendable que este tan cerca del pueblo sin alimentarse.

- Alice tu esposo ya esta mayor para salir solo – Exclamó Rosalie; vi a Jasper rodar los ojos, pero yo no pude evitar responderle mordaz.

- Y Emmett ya esta grande para vestirse solito y eso tú no lo has comprendido.

- ¡Conmigo no se metan! – Exclamó Emmett de inmediato.

- Lindas, no sigan discutiendo – Les pidió Esme.

- Jazz – Comencé ignorando al resto de la familia – A Emmett lo veo volviendo a media noche, pero a ti no.

- ¿Crees que si le pasara algo volvería feliz y campante sin él? – Saltó Emmett indignado.

- ¡Deja de meterte! – Le grite exasperada. Emmett se encogió un poco, me volví a mi esposo – Cariño, no estás en ningún punto del futuro visible desde que pones un pie en el bosque.

Jasper sonrió de lado, quería tranquilizarme y cuando tomó mi cabeza entre sus manos para besarme con dulzura, juro que casi lo logra.

- Me mantendré en las afueras del bosque – Me besó nuevamente para evitar mi replica – Todo estará bien, te prometo que estaré de vuelta a media noche junto con Emmett – Prometió esta vez besándome en la frente.

Rosalie rodó los ojos marchándose a su habitación, mientras que Esme se acercó a mí con una sonrisa apaciguadora.

- Tranquila Alice, no tiene porque pasarle nada – Aseguró Carlisle.

Asentí solo por hacerlo, no estaba más tranquila ni nada por el estilo y no lo estaría hasta ver cumplida la promesa de Jasper cuando entrara por esa puerta a media noche.

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-

Edward Cullen.

Lo decidí de un segundo a otro: estaría lo más posible cerca de Nessie, así eso implicara tener que ver nuevamente el instituto diciendo que perdí un año. Sin embargo ella no pareció muy sorprendida ni nada por el estilo, por lo que le pregunté donde estudia.

- En _East Boston High School _ - Exclamó con rapidez, casi demasiado rápido para ser cierto, pero ¿Por qué habría de mentirme?- ¿Y tú?

- Creo que seremos compañeros de clase – Le dije, yo mismo me encargaría de eso cuanto antes pero Nessie no pareció alegrarse por la idea, al contrario, se aterró por completo.

- Genial – Dijo sin expresión alguna - ¿Me puedes llevar a casa?

- ¡Claro! – Aseguré poniéndonos de pie; era la primera vez que me lo pedía pero no le di importancia, su reacción me preocupaba más. Mientras caminamos al carro la vi preocupada: no dejaba de retorcerse las manos.

Le abrí la puerta del copiloto para darle paso y que se sentara, para luego rodear el auto y subirme frente al volante; encendí el coche pero antes de arrancar no pude evitar preguntar.

- ¿No te gusta la idea de compartir clases? – Pregunte preocupado: si decía que no, pues adiós _East Boston High School_ .

- No es eso Edward – Aseguró pero se mantenía preocupada – Me gustaría estudiar contigo pero… ¡Qué diablos! Te darás cuentas al comenzar clases. – Sentenció.

No comprendí que le pasaba y el remolino en su mente no hacía más que frustrarme. Se formó un silencio no muy cómodo entre nosotros; el primero desde que nos conocimos; que Nessie decidió interrumpir colocando una canción de su nuevo celular, pero sin emitir palabra alguna.

Me sorprendí a mi mismo pensando en el primer día de clases buscando entre cientos de jóvenes rostros la sonrisa encantadora de ella sin encontrarla por ninguna parte.

Giré rápidamente el volante cuando un auto se atravesó para estacionarse en un lugar nocturno todavía cerrado; a pesar de lo rápido del movimiento apenas y fue perceptible. Mientras esperaba que cambiara el semáforo, vi al tipo pasado de tragos bajándose del auto pensando en buscar una aventura de una noche, y le daba golpes a la puerta del Night Club exigiendo que le abrieran. ¡Qué imagen tan deplorable!

Nessie también lo vio y al menos la escena sirvió para que rompiera el mutismo reinante.

- Me gustaría entrar en alguno de esos lugares… para ver como son.

- Si quieres puedo llevarte a uno – Propuse, por supuesto que no a ese que habíamos pasado: es un local de mala muerte – Hoy es viernes, podemos ir a una buena discoteca.

- Me encantaría pero no – Exclamó – No tengo permiso, y en cualquier caso creo que la primera vez que me dejen ir será con todo el grupo.

- No tengo ningún problema en que vengan tus amigos, al contrario, me gustaría conocerlos – Ella sonrió y comentó.

- Una vez fui a un club de salsa con Steve, supongo que debe ser similar – Dijo. Otra vez salía el nombre del tal Steve, ¿Quién diablos será? ¿El rubio del recuerdo de cuando era niña? Pero entonces eso significaría que si era ella. Me dispuse a preguntarle, pero desistí al ver su expresión melancólica – Nos divertíamos aprendiendo a bailar, dos ó tres veces por semana.

- ¿Y qué pasó? – Se encogió de hombros.

- No lo sé – Pero algo en su mirada me decía que mentía: si lo sabía – Las cosas solo cambiaron – Crucé la calle del edificio donde Nessie vive y me estacioné frente a la entrada.

- ¿Te llamo luego?

- No – negó de inmediato, arrugue el ceño – Mis padres no están pero como si estuvieran… me dejaron al cuidado de dos sargentos – Rió – Gracias por el celular.

- No hay nada que agradecer – Le aseguré. Ella asintió y me enfocó con el celular mientras tomaba una foto y exclamó.

- No tengo ninguna tuya… nos vemos mañana – Tras lo cual se bajó del auto y entró rápidamente al edificio.

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-

Bella Swan.

Pase toda la bendita tarde postrada en este sofá sin ánimos de hacer nada más que comer helado; pero no había en la nevera y me daba demasiada flojera la idea de ir a la tienda por uno.

Hacía mucho que no pasaba una tarde totalmente sola en casa; se supone que los viernes son mi día para estar con Nessie, solas las dos como madre e hija. Pero ella salió desde muy temprano en la mañana, y hablando de ella…

La puerta se abrió dándole paso a la niña quien entró con precaución, pero al verme sonrió y se normalizó. Me enderecé del sofá, tampoco iba a dejar que viera a su madre postrada a su voluntad.

- ¿Pasaste toda la tarde ahí tirada, mamá? – Preguntó divertida.

- ¿Qué otra cosa puedo hacer cuando mi única hija me deja abandonada a mi suerte? – Me lamente con un tono excesiva y fingidamente trágico; ella rió de lado y se sentó junto a mi; la abracé, últimamente me ha dando por dar demostraciones de cariño y poder que me las dieran. Sin duda el embarazo me tiene mal.

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-

Edward Cullen.

Espere un segundo antes de poner nuevamente el auto en marcha disponiéndome a cruzar en la próxima calle, cuando por mi lado en dirección contrario pasó un viejo golf rojo del 87.

El conductor alabó mi auto en sus pensamientos durante los segundos que pasó junto a él; pero no pude evitar dar un frenazo y girar el rostro para verlo por el vidrio de atrás.

Solo fue un escaso segundo en el que vi su rostro y era la primera vez que lo hacía por mi propio ojo y no por la mente de otra persona; pero no me quedaba duda de quién era; y sus pensamientos solo me lo confirmaron: Jacob Black.

**_OO_OO_OO_**

**Chachachachaaaan xD**

**Seré mala: no comentaré nada acerca del fina xP  
**

**jajaja, bueno ya vieron que lo de sirenas solo era algo metaforico :P**

**Extraño ¿no? Que Nessie no crea en vampiros n.n**

**La preparatoria que mencioné si existe; creanme que sufrí buscando el nombre de alguna; ya que obviamente, las paginas estan en ingles y digamos que soy negada para los idiomas :S**

**Respondo los Reviews:**

_**Sara:** Digamos que vas encaminada, pero shhh no se lo digas a nadie xD_

_**Maggie Blakeney:** Super que estes de vacaciones xD yo tambien... de hecho las tengo desde julio -.-! jajaja, a ver si me apuro entonces :P _

_**Damita:** si, tarde poco; lamento que esta vez no fuera tan pronto._

_**SibiRose: **¿No te cae bien Steve? u.u bueno, supongo que dentro de poco no seras la unica que piense así :S ahhh! solo te diré que Si, Allyson influira en la historia, lo demas me lo reservo_

**De hecho, el proximo capi se llamara: **_Allyson._** Espero tenerlo listo rapidamente :S**

**Nos leemos pronto**

**Besos :3**


	15. Allyson

**¡LO SIENTOOO!**

**Se que me tarde siglos en actualizar... lo lamento; solo digamos que no tuve un buen comienzo de año, y encima este capi es super largo (lo cual espero que compense la espera)**

**Los dejo leer.**

**Capitulo 15: **_**Allyson **_

Bella Swan.

La puerta volvió a abrirse dándole paso a Jacob que parecía algo cansado por el trabajo, pero al vernos a Nessie y a mí, abrazadas sonrió.

- ¿No hay abrazos para mí también? – Preguntó.

- ¡Espera tu turno! – Exclamó, casi ordenó, Nessie. Jacob se acercó y me dio un beso en los labios a modo de saludo, incomodando a la niña a quien se acercó para besarle la frente no sin antes arrugar la nariz.

- ¿Dónde estabas? ¡Hueles asqueroso! – Exclamó.

- A mi me hule bien – Dije.

- Mamá, tu olfato está tan desarrollado que hasta piensas que papá huele bien – Exclamó Nessie, me crucé de brazos, y yo que la había defendido – Además papá, yo huelo bien – la vi girar un poco el rostro para olerse el hombro y hasta yo (con mis poco desarrollados sentidos) la noté estremecerse; cosa que rápidamente disimuló y exclamó – Solo fui al cine.

- Umm… está bien – Aceptó Jake - ¿Pero sola?

- ¡Jake! – Le reñí, el rodó los ojos y se dirigió a la cocina – No he preparado la cena – Informé.

- No importa, preparare algo – Dijo él – Por cierto, me encontré con la Sra. Poe mientras subía.

Nessie se tensó a mi lado mientras lo oía; podía sentir el nerviosismo que la recorría, fruncí el ceño ¿Qué le pasaría?

- ¿Qué te dijo? – Inquirí sin despegar la mirada de Reneesme.

- Iba de prisa al hospital, al parecer su marido despertó del coma.

No pude evitar alegrarme por él, aunque no era el ser más agradable del mundo, no se merecía eso. Pero sobre todo por su esposa, ella es una mujer muy amable que ya sufría desde hacía poco más de dos años por la desaparición en extraña circunstancias de su única hija; no merecía sufrir también por eso. Sinceramente, si yo estuviera en su situación, con Nessie desaparecida y Jake en coma… no, no podría soportarlo.

Sin embargo mi alegría no le llegaba ni a los tobillos a la que Nessie manifestaba: estaba dichosa… demasiado dichosa para ser normal.

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-

Nessie Black.

Dichosa era poco en comparación a como me siento; la noticia de la recuperación del Sr. Poe era fantástica para mí, la mejor que podría recibir.

- ¿Estás seguro, papá? – Pregunté temiendo que me dijera que no.

- Ella me lo dijo, no tiene porque mentirme ¿no? – Asentí sonriendo ampliamente, esta noticia aligeraba con creces el peso que llevaba sobre mis hombros desde hacía tres semanas. Me levanté del sofá metiendo la mano en el bolsillo de mi abrigo tocando con los dedos mi nuevo celular, y con rápidas zancadas fui hasta mi habitación.

- ¿No vas a cenar Reneesme? – preguntó mamá.

- ¡Claro! – Exclamé demasiado feliz para enojarme por el nombre horrible que me puse cuando nací – Cuando esté listo me avisan – Y me lancé en mi cama cerrando la puerta - ¡Esta vivo Leoncio! ¡YA REACCIONÓ! – Abracé al Sr. Leoncio con tantas ganas de gritar mi alegría a todos, de celebrar que Joseph Poe había salido del coma al fin.

Saqué el celular con una loca idea en la mente; sería algo arriesgado: si mis padres me descubren estaría castigada por diez mil millones de años luz; pero quiero celebrar.

_Tu invitacion sig n pie?_

_Kiero clbrar! =D_

Envié el mensaje a Edward, lo más rápido que mis dedos lo permitieron, y abrace de nuevo a Leoncio, esperando su respuesta.

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-

Edward Cullen

No podía tener duda alguna de que era él: Jacob Black quien había pasado por un lado en el auto; seguro no me había notado porque los vidrios cerrados y polarizados impedían que me viera u oliera; pero yo si le había observado y detallado, había escuchado sus pensamientos y _era él_.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve en el auto con medio cuerpo girado para verlo entrar al edificio de Nessie ¿Sería posible tanta casualidad? ¿Viviría allí o solo estaría de visita? ¿Y Bella? Donde estaría? ¿Iría con él? ¿Estaría buscándola?

El sonido del celular me hizo pegar un respingo sin conseguir respuesta alguna a mis preguntas; baje la mirada para observar el aparato: era un mensaje de Nessie…

Pero no lo leí, su nombre había sido el detonante: mi cerebro ataba cabos sueltos, detalles que anteriormente no había visto, pero que ahora parecían estar conectados entre ellos formando una realidad:

Jacob Black era el "_Jake" _que vivía con Nessie; eso explicaba el ligero tufo a licántropo que en ocasiones Nessie presentaba; y ella había dicho que vivía con él y su novia Isa…_Bella. _Apostaba mi existencia a que era ella; todo este tiempo tan cerca sin saberlo.

No pude evitar emocionarme, tampoco quería hacerlo, no ante la perspectiva de que ella estuviera ahí, a pocos metros de mi; después de dos años que habían sido los peores de mi existencia, tenía la oportunidad de volver a verla, olerla y sentirla. No lo pensé ni dos veces, me baje del auto: necesitaba confirmar mi teoría; cada fibra de mi ser exigía a gritos tener a Bella frente a mí cuanto antes.

Apenas me hallaba a media cuadra del edificio; podría escuchar desde allí los pensamientos de todos en el edificio, asegurarme que Black entrara en el departamento de Nessie donde estaría Bella y así una vez comprobada mi teoría, iría hasta allá para verla por mis propios ojos, constatar si realmente es feliz; si, podría… Pero ahí estaba el asunto: no conseguí escuchar nada

Las voces de mi mente se apagaron en la milésima de segundo exacto en que salí del auto.

Mi mirada se mostró confundida: eso definitivamente no podía estar bien; pero pensaría luego en ello por ahora lo importante era entrar al edificio. Solo que no pude más que dar un paso; el olor que llegó a mi nariz era perfectamente claro: una vampiresa estaba cerca, y por sus efluvios puedo estar seguro que no es vegetariana precisamente.

Giré en la dirección en la que provenía el olor: el edificio de enfrente del de Nessie, desde donde la vampiresa me observaba cubierta del sol por un estrambótico abrigo verde manzana de capucha.

Estuviese o no Bella en ese edificio, Nessie si lo estaba; su seguridad podía estar en riesgo con esa vampiresa rondando; y si hay algo que no me perdonaría jamás sería permitir que esa niña que se había convertido en alguien tan importante para mi corriera algún riesgo; no si podía yo evitárselo.

Salté con prisa utilizando una ventana para impulsarme. Iba a caer justo sobre la vampiresa para derribarla, pero esta se movió en último momento desplazándose hasta el otro extremo del techo.

Me mantuve listo para atacarla mostrándome realmente amenazante; ella me miraba con su rostro cubierto por la afelpada capucha de su abrigo. No era posible que fuese Victoria, ella estaba muerta desde hacía un año, así que debía ser alguna nómada.

No parecía contemplar la idea de hacer algún movimiento, así que ataqué nuevamente: quería darle la impresión de estar defendiendo mi territorio de caza, para que se marchara cuanto antes. Logré sujetarla del cuello con una mano a la cual ella sujetó con mayor fuerza y con un rápido movimiento, invertimos papeles dándole así el control de la situación, haciéndome girar para sujetarme de los brazos con la boca amenazante sobre mi cuello.

Maldije mentalmente por no haber previsto esa situación: no estoy acostumbrado a luchar sin conocer los pensamientos del contrario; sin embargo solo necesité una milésima de segundo para idear la manera de librarme, pero…

- Si yo fuera tú no lo intentaría Edward - Me susurró al oído. Abrí los ojos de par en par aligerando el cuerpo. Ella me soltó pero ya no había motivo para atacarle, me giré aun sin poder creerlo justo cuando ella se abalanzó sobre mí aferrándose en un entusiasta abrazo.

- ¿A…Allyson?

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-

Jasper Hale

- ¿Qué diablos piensas que conseguiremos a las afueras del bosque? – Pregunte molesto por la negativa de Emmett a entrar al bosque a pesar de que hacía ya dos horas que salimos de casa.

- Algo conseguiremos – Dijo con una molesta risita – Pero Alice dijo que no te vería al entrar al bosque, y no queremos preocupar a tu duendecita ¿O sí? – No es necesario contar con mi don, para dame cuenta de la burla inmersa en sus palabras; bufé.

- Con que te sigas burlando, Alice me verá, pero arrancándote la cabeza – Mascullé entre diente. Él sonrió, estaba disfrutando sacarme de quicio.

- ¿Cuanto quieres apostar que no logras arrancarme ni un cabello? – Enarqué una ceja enseñando los dientes amenazante – Sabes que no lo harás, sino Alice se enojara contigo y no te dejara salir solito – Siguió con su burla.

- ¡Callare! – Rugí enojado, a lo cual no ayudaba la sed que aun no comienzo a saciar – Me largo a cazar yo solo ¡No te aguanto Emmett!

- Oh vamos Jasper… - Comenzó, le ignoré por completo corriendo hacía el corazón del bosque de Forks. Emmett es un idiota, y si sigo dejando que me moleste tanto, cuando cace mi presa, esta me causaría una imposible indigestión.

Reí por lo bajo ante mi absurda idea, colocando mis sentidos a cien para captar a la distancia cualquier posible presa: había un grupo de alces a un par de kilómetros al este; a juzgar por el latido de sus corazones, eran pocos pero servirían; me direccioné hacía ellos, mejor alimentarme cuanto antes y volver de inmediato con Alice. Pero no contaba con el cambio de olores que se presentó:

De un segundo a otro el aroma de los alces perdió todo su encanto: estaban ahí, pero mi olfato percibía algo mil veces más apetitoso: Sangre humana, allí, al aire libre. Quizás fuese algún excursionista herido, no me importaba, lo único cierto era la forma en que la sangre enturbiaba mis sentidos y mi cerebro; intenté luchar y alejarme de allí cuanto antes, pero el instinto quería saciarse, debía hacerlo…

Yo tenía que tomar de esa sangre, debía hacerlo. No olía muy deliciosa pero sería mejor que la de cualquier animal. Negué con la cabeza ¡No! ¡Tenía que volver a casa, alejarme del bosque cuanto antes! Pero…

Cambie de dirección encausándome rumbo a donde provenía el olor: después de todo si era un excursionista herido sería mejor acabarlo rápidamente, él lo agradecería, lo preferiría antes de sufrir una larga agonía… desperdiciando esa sangre.

Es una suerte que Emmett no estuviese, aunque no me importaría tener que luchar con él por la presa… el frenesí de la batalla.

Me detuve de golpe horrorizado de mi mismo ante ese último pensamiento; había corrido varios kilómetros, pero la imagen de Emmett y el resto de mi familia; en especial la de Alice y Carlisle, me obligaron a detenerme: no puedo darles una vez más una decepción; después del incidente con Bella en su decimo octavo cumpleaños, no he tenido otro problema similar, hasta ahora.

El recuerdo de mi familia era fuerte, pero el olor de la sangre estaba sobreponiéndose a la poca voluntad que me quedaba. Inspiré profundamente haciendo que la ponzoña se acumulará en mi boca. ¡No!, no podía… pero… ¡Al diablo! ¡Esa sangre sería mía!

Corrí aun más aprisa; apenas y podría aguantar el deseo cuando entre al claro del que provenía el olor; me encontraba ya lejos de casa y después de todo no tendrían porque enterarse. Me abalancé sobre la presa… solo que no había presa.

En medio del claro había un par de bolsas con plasma sanguíneo, posiblemente robadas del banco de sangre de Forks. Estaba consciente de que eso no podía significar nada bueno, pero el olor nublaba cada pensamiento coherente.

Tomé una de las bolsas; habían sido abiertas por un extremo, eso explicaba porque podía olerla. Me acerqué la bolsa a la boca, utilizando la abertura para verter la sangre en mis labios.

Tenía por lo menos cinco años que no probaba la sangre humana, cinco años privándome de esa delicia, y ahora que la sentía correr por mi garganta me preguntaba cómo demonios lo he logrado. Me permití tardar unos segundos en acabarla y tomar la segunda bolsa, el frenesí al sentir la (en este caso) fría sangre en mis labios, nubló la imagen de mi familia en mi mente así como disminuyó la importancia que pudiera darle al asqueroso olor a lobo a mi alrededor; lo único que me importaba realmente era terminar el aperitivo.

- La idea era atraerte, no alimentarte… supongo que no fuimos suficientemente rápidos – Emití un gruñido fiero colocándome en posición de ataque sin soltar la sangre; no la botaría así tuviese que enfrentarme a toda la manada de licántropos que me rodeaban.

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-

Nessie Black

Ya hacían cinco minutos que mandé el mensaje a Edward y él nada que me respondía, cosa que me estaba preocupando porque él no es de los que tardan en dar una respuesta. Sin embargo eso no iba a opacar mi felicidad: me llevara Edward o no, yo celebraría.

Tomé el celular que él me había regalado, escuchando a papá conversar con mamá sobre su idea de volver a vender artesanías Quileute en la calle mientras encontraba otro trabajo; genial, mientras conversarán mamá no utilizaría la computadora, por lo que abrí la aplicación del Messenger iniciando sesión en mi cuenta.

Mis contactos consistían únicamente en los amigos de mis padres (Ya que debía tenerlos así fuese solo para emergencias), los tíos de La Push y el abuelito Billy.

Solo por si acaso me aseguré que mamá no estuviera conectada: no lo estaba, así que abrí conversación con Steve.

**.~*.~*.~*.~* ****P®!N)3$!TA**** .~*.~*.~*.~*** dice:

_. Ola Steve (L)_

**: [ Merezco un aumento de salario ¡YA! ] **dice:

_. Hola Nessie =D_

_. estas desde un BB? O.o_

**.~*.~*.~*.~*****P®!N)3$!TA**** .~*.~*.~*.~*** dice:

_. Emp… si .-. _

_. pero s 1 larga historia luego t cuento n.n_

_. ahora ncsito 1 favor tuyo._

**: [ Merezco un aumento de salario ¡YA! ] **dice:

_. Claro preciosa, para que soy bueno? ;D_

**.~*.~*.~*.~* ****P®!N)3$!TA**** .~*.~*.~*.~*** dice:

_. l pueds pdir a Kelsey q c conect?_

_. kiero hablar cn ella_

**: [ Merezco un aumento de salario ¡YA! ] **dice:

_. ._. emp… claro… ya le escribo un texto_

_. pero.. ¿para qué?_

**.~*.~*.~*.~* ****P®!N)3$!TA**** .~*.~*.~*.~*** dice:

_. ya veras :D_

_. eh… Steve…_

**: [ Merezco un aumento de salario ¡YA! ] **dice:

_. ¿Si linda?_

**.~*.~*.~*.~* ****P®!N)3$!TA**** .~*.~*.~*.~*** dice:

_. Si t pido q m llevs sin dcirle a Bella y Jacob a 1 discotk esta noxe lo harias?_

La pregunta quedó hecha durante al menos un par de minutos. Agudicé el oído: mis padres seguían conversando entre ellos; me mordí el labio impaciente por una respuesta, al parecer Steve se lo estaba pensando muy bien ¿Tan mala idea es?

**: [ Merezco un aumento de salario ¡YA! ] **dice:

_. Iríamos solo nosotros 2? _

**.~*.~*.~*.~* ****P®!N)3$!TA**** .~*.~*.~*.~*** dice:

_. Eso creo :S_

**: [ Merezco un aumento de salario ¡YA! ] **dice:

_. Como que crees? -.-!_

**.~*.~*.~*.~* ****P®!N)3$!TA**** .~*.~*.~*.~*** dice:

_. dpend d lo q Edward m responda y d si el kiere yvar a alguien…_

Luego de eso no me respondió más, pero no me preocupé mucho: Kelsey acababa de conectarse y debía hablar con ella antes de cuadrar cualquier otra cosa:

**.~*.~*.~*.~* ****P®!N)3$!TA**** .~*.~*.~*.~*** dice:

_. ola Kelsey n.n_

**¡VAMOS MEDIAS ROJAS!** dice:

_. Teve me dijo que quieres hablar conmigo ¿de qué?_

**.~*.~*.~*.~* ****P®!N)3$!TA**** .~*.~*.~*.~*** dice:

_. Necsito 1 inmenso favor tuyo :$_

**¡VAMOS MEDIAS ROJAS!** dice:

_. Dependiendo de lo que sea veré si puedo ayudarte._

Esa respuesta no me agradó del todo, pero ya vería como convencerla; cerré la conversación y abrí la de Steve, ya que me había contestado al fin:

**: [ Merezco un aumento de salario ¡YA! ] **dice:

_. u.u ya que… sabes que no puedo decirte que no_

_. por eso te aprovechas de mi X_X_

**.~*.~*.~*.~* ****P®!N)3$!TA**** .~*.~*.~*.~*** dice:

. jajaja GRACIAS! *w*

_. por eso es que te quiero tantoooo (K)_

**: [ Merezco un aumento de salario ¡YA! ] **dice:

_. a que hora paso por ti?_

**.~*.~*.~*.~* ****P®!N)3$!TA**** .~*.~*.~*.~*** dice:

_. ya t aviso…_

El teléfono vibró asustándome un poco, pero sonreí al ver que era la respuesta de Edward.

"Por supuesto que sigue en pie, cuando quieras puedo llevarte"

Sonreí ampliamente, las cosas no podían estar saliéndome mejor, por lo que le conteste a prisa para luego abrir la conversación con Kelsey, rezando porque la idea que tomé de una película funcionara y Kelsey me ayudara.

**.~*.~*.~*.~* ****P®!N)3$!TA**** .~*.~*.~*.~*** dice:

_. Veras, voy cn unos amigos a 1 discotk y la única forma d q pueda sin problemas es q tu le digas a Bella q voy a pasar la noxe n tu casa… una pijamada_

**¡VAMOS MEDIAS ROJAS!** dice:

_. ¿Estás LOCA? _

_. Solo dile que tienes 16 años y quieres salir con tus amigos._

**.~*.~*.~*.~* ****P®!N)3$!TA**** .~*.~*.~*.~*** dice:

. T_T

_. X favor! No m djes morir :`(_

No me respondió, intente mandarle un zumbido pero noté que la aplicación no me permitía enviarlos por lo que le envié la palabra _ZUMBIDO_ durante los próximos cinco minutos hasta que se dignara a darme alguna respuesta

**¡VAMOS MEDIAS ROJAS!** dice:

_. Deja de hacer eso o me largo! :_

**.~*.~*.~*.~* ****P®!N)3$!TA**** .~*.~*.~*.~*** dice:

_. NOOOOO!_

**¡VAMOS MEDIAS ROJAS!** dice:

_. Bien, le diré_

_. pero no te aseguro nada…_

_. te aviso por texto_

_**¡VAMOS MEDIAS ROJAS!**__ ha cerrado sesión._

Esperé en silencio a que el celular de mamá sonara; mis planes dependían en gran medida del resultado de esa llamada.

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-

Edward Cullen.

- ¡No puedo creer que seas tú! – Exclamé con un atisbo de sonrisa respondiéndole el abrazo a la joven vampiresa que tenía enfrente. Ella me soltó y se cruzó de brazo como una muestra de enojo.

- Y yo no puedo creer que pensaras en atacarme para alejarme de tu "territorio de caza" – Dijo divertida.

- No reconocí tu olor – Exclamé y casi al instante mi sonrisa desapareció y su cuerpo se tensó de inmediato. Alcé mi mano y con cuidado bajé la capucha afelpada de su abrigo para descubrir su rostro.

Pude observar, ahora sí, su rostro que poseía un aire intermedio entre rebeldía e inocencia tal y como yo recordaba su rostro: boca chiquita bajo la cual (en la barbilla) se encontraban un par de pequeños pircing negros; pómulos ligeramente pronunciados maquillados con rubor; sonreí al recordar sus palabras: _Jamás me resignaré a ser tan pálida_. El cabello que enmarcaba sus facciones era totalmente liso, corto a la barbilla con las puntas apuntando en diferentes direcciones, teñido con químicos de color fucsia con capas naranja; y un flequillo morado y amarillo que ocultaba uno de sus ojos cerrados, maquillados con lápiz negro.

- Ábrelos – Le pedí sabiendo de antemano lo que intentaba ocultarme, ella así lo hizo mostrándome esas orbes que alguna vez fueron grises y ahora, de color carmesí, me veían avergonzados.

- No pude evitarlo… - Susurró. Deseaba poder leer su mente, saber si el arrepentimiento y la pena en su mirada eran ciertos; pero con ella no podría. – Soy sincera – Me dijo de inmediato – Cuando nos separamos en Ohio solo pude aguantar dos semanas antes de… de… bueno, ya ves – Se señaló a los ojos. Suspiré al recordar que alguna vez fueron dorados.

- Todos hemos tenido recaídas… incluso yo – Agregue al ver su incredulidad en la mirada. Ella asintió sonriendo débilmente.

- Pero luego de eso, no he vuelto a asesinar a nadie – Afirmó con orgullo – Robo sangre de los hospitales. – Me sorprendí un poco por el hecho de que pudiera entrar a los hospitales a robar la sangre sin atacar a nadie; ella sonrió aun más abiertamente antes de guindárseme nuevamente en el cuello con un abrazo – Sin ti me he sentido muy sola _viejito _– Reí de lado por el apodo que me había puesto tan solo porque soy noventa años mayor que ella.

- Es muy agradable tenerte de compañera – Conteste sentándome al borde del edificio, al igual que ella había hecho - ¿Estás bien? – Preocupado al verla que se apretaba ambos oídos con las manos. Preocupación ligeramente absurdo dado que era imposible un dolor de cabeza o algo parecido, pero ella me importaba demasiado como para no preocuparme.

Allyson, ese es su nombre, es una vampiresa a la que conocí un mes después de haber dejado Forks. Ella había ido de vacaciones a Seattle cuando una vampiresa (luego supimos que Victoria) la convirtió en vampiro, pero al mes de que eso ocurriera, Ally horrorizada por la idea de matar para existir se sobrepuso a la sangre (aun sin estar del todo segura de cómo lo logro) y huyó del lado de Victoria.

Por esos días yo acababa de enterarme de la huida de Bella con Jacob Black y de que ambos esperaban una hija; y en casa de Tanya la compasión de todos se había vuelto insoportable, sin contar con las insinuaciones de ella; por lo que decidí irme, encontrando a Allyson en un pueblo de _Montana_ acechando a unos humanos sin saber cómo controlarse nuevamente; ese día le enseñé que podía alimentarse de animales y poco a poco le enseñé las reglas del mundo de los vampiros; ella a cambio me convenció, tras seis meses juntos, que debía buscar a Bella al menos para asegurarme que ella era feliz. Tras eso nos separamos, Allyson intentaría llevar su nueva vida como vampira mientras yo buscaba a Bella por todo el país.

- No sé cómo puedes vivir con esto – Se quejó contestando a mi anterior pregunta – Oír todos esos pensamientos es molesto.

Allyson también posee un don: en su vida humana había sido una joven con la capacidad de imitar muy bien voces y actitudes; por lo que ahora de vampiresa, podía _"tomar prestado"_ los dones de los demás, lo cual justifica el silencio en mi mente.

- Me llevó años acostumbrarme – Aseguré. Ella asintió, respiró profundo y sonrió.

- ¿Ya encontraste a Bella? ¿Mataste al lobo asqueroso? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Estás de paso o te residenciaste o…? – Reí por lo precipitadas que eran sus preguntas; definitivamente algunas cosas no cambian.

- No, aun no la he encontrado… pero creo que estoy cerca – Agregue, recordando de pronto todo lo que había ocurrido, todas las hipótesis que me había planteado antes de encontrármela ¿Cómo es posible que se me hubiese olvido durante los últimos diez minutos? La expresión de Allyson fue algo difusa, una hibrida entre la alegría y la decepción que cubrió luego con una sonrisa algo melancólica.

- Es que como te siento más ligero, sonriente; y antes parecías un limón agrio pues, yo pensé…

- Eso es obra de Nessie, ella me ha alegrado la existencia – Aseguré; su rostro se enserió de golpe.

- ¿Más que yo? - Cuestionó sin gracia - ¿Tan rápido te olvidaste de mi anciano? -…Y cuando cambiaba el _"viejito" _por _"anciano"_ significaba que estaba enojada.

- No te he cambiado; a ambas las quiero, solo que cada una es especial a su modo – Aseguré, me sentía como un padre que debe dejar en claro que no tiene preferencia por ninguna de sus niñas – Y hablando de Nessie… - Saqué el celular del bolsillo había olvidado el mensaje que me había enviado; por lo que me apresuré a leerlo y responder un tanto extrañado por su cambio de idea respecto a la salida, ya de supuestamente necesitaba permiso de unos padres que estaban de viaje. Fruncí el ceño, mientras más me repetía eso, más me convencía de que mentía con mayúsculas.

Nessie me contestó de inmediato:

"_ntoncs q sea sta noxe =D"_

- ¿Qué será esta noche?

- Deja de leer mi mente – La reté de manera divertida.

- Claro, averigua como y me dices – Contestó sin sonreí: si que debía estar enojada. – Así que piensas salir con la tal _Nessie._

- ¿Estas…celosa Ally? – Arqueé una ceja incrédulo mientras le preguntaba a Nessie sin ver el celular, si le parecía bien que la pasara buscando a las diez. Ya antes, Allyson me había "celado" de otras personas; principalmente Tanya por lo que me divertía cuando eso ocurría; es casi como tener una hermanita menor.

- ¡Claro que estoy celosa Edward! – Exclamó – Se supone que yo soy tu única amiga joven y divertida; y ahora resulta que conociste a _Nessie…_además ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese? _"Parece del tipo del que le pondría a mi perrita"_

Esto último no lo pronunció, pero aun así pude _escucharlo_: había recuperado mi don de leer mentes. Ella abrió la boca con sorpresa y vergüenza en la mirada al comprenderlo.

- Gracias por devolverme lo que es mío – Dije cortante, para nada me gustó ese último comentario.

- ¡No te lo quité con intención! – Saltó de inmediato en su defensa – Eh estado sola todo este tiempo, así que no he tenido con quien practicar. Pero no me cambies el tema.

La respuesta de Nessie a mi mensaje hizo vibrar el celular en mi mano; me moví de prisa para intentar alejarlo de su alcance, pero Allyson me lo arrebató leyendo el mensaje con el ceño fruncido, para luego sonreír burlona.

- ¡Ja! Si pensabas ligar con ella se te van a complicar las cosas: llevara un "amigo" – Me informó con tono acido.

- No pienso en Nessie como una relación amorosa – Le informé serio – Por favor, devuélveme el celular.

- Claro – Dijo distraídamente poniéndose de pie revisando el celular; estaba buscando fotografías de Nessie, y hasta ahora me doy cuenta que no tenía ninguna – Te lo doy si me haces un favor…

- ¿Para qué quieres que te lleve al hospital? – Pregunté serio centrándome en sus pensamientos – Incluso para un vegetariano es difícil resistirse allí, tu…

- Se controlarme – Aseguró. Hizo silencio durante un segundo, suspiró y explicó – Mi padre está muy mal, quiero estar cerca de él… y quiero conducir el fabuloso auto del que te vi bajarte – Agregó radiante.

Lo pensé durante un segundo: podría darle las llaves del auto para que se lo llevara y yo pudiera esperar en el edificio de Nessie, buscar a Black y luego de asegurarme si Bella está allí o no, pasar por Nessie para llevarla al Nigth Club; pero entonces ¿Cómo le explicaría que no llevara mi auto? Ya algo se me ocurriría, ¿entonces porque no le daba las llaves y ya?

Saqué las llaves del auto dispuesto a tendérselas a Allyson, ella tendió la mano sorprendida para recibirlas pero no se las di, nuestras manos quedaron tendidas en el aire ante mi indecisión.

- ¿Viejito…? – Preguntó confundida.

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? Tengo más de año y medio sin ver a Allyson; era un terrible desplante dejarla sola cuando apenas nos reencontrábamos… no, no sería capaz de hacerlo como si no me importara en absoluto; no después de todo lo que ha hecho por mí, aguantándome, sin lastima, en los peores momentos de mi infierno.

- Edward… - Me retó sería y preocupada a un tiempo. Coloqué las llaves del auto en sus manos; Nessie había dicho que llevaría a un amigo a nuestra salida, podría esperar un par de horas más, ya que si mis deducciones son correctas ese sería Jacob Black; pero…

Allyson se encaminó hacía el borde del techo, evidentemente dispuesta a saltar para ir hacía el auto; pude notar su mirada triste durante el segundo en que me miró a modo de despedida; volteé la mirada en dirección a la ventana de Nessie aun con la indecisión en el rostro ¿Qué hacer? ¿Y si Bella realmente estaba allí?

Suspiré, aun sin poder creer lo que iba a hacer…

- ¿También piensas robarme el auto? – Intenté bromear; Allyson volteó a verme confundida, le sonreí intentando que no se notara la lucha interna que había mantenido – Vamos.

Su sonrisa fue inmediata y tan amplía que no me permitiría arrepentimiento alguno.

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-

Nessie Black

Apenas Edward me contestó el segundo mensaje preguntándome la hora para pasarme buscando al departamento, le respondí, sin embargo me pensé muy bien que contestarle:

"_No mjor nos vmos a esa ora n l parq =D x cierto invit a 1 amigo"_

Apenas se lo hube enviado, escuché la conversación de mamá y papá verse interrumpido por el repique del celular de ella. Dejé el BalckBerry en mi cama escondido debajo de la almohada y salí a la cocina fingiendo que tomaría un poco de agua; solo quería escuchar mejor. Papá silbaba despreocupadamente en la cocina mientras picaba vegetales; torcí el rostro ¿Esa es la cena?

- ¿Si Kelsey? – Preguntó mamá contestando su celular desde la sala; fruncí el ceño, desde la cocina, con los silbidos de papá se me hacía difícil escuchar - ¿Una pijamada? – Papá dejó de silbar al escuchar eso - ¿Con Nessie? ¿Hoy? – Mamá estaba sorprendida, salí a la sala fingiendo no entender nada, papá me siguió bajándole el fuego a lo que había puesto en la estufa.

_- Así es, mis padres han salido de la ciudad y quisiera aprovechar para relacionarme un poco más con ella – _La escuché decir desde el otro lado de la línea.

Intente meterles en la cabeza, de forma sutil para que no lo notara, que eso era una gran idea, después de todo ¿Te tiene de malo hacerme un poco más amiga de la amiga de mi _hermana?_ Mamá se mordió el labio, indecisa mientras que papá fruncía el ceño ligeramente.

- ¿Y yo qué? – Le preguntó al fin a Kelsey – Soy tu amiga ¿no?

- _Si, pero tú puedes aprovechar la pijamada para hacer cosas más _divertidas_ con Jake ¿no crees?_

- ¡Kelsey! – Exclamó mamá enojada. Fruncí el ceño, ¿Cuál es el problema de que ella y papá se diviertan de vez en cuando? Aunque, no veo porque tengan que esperar a que yo no esté. – Déjame hablarlo con Jake y Nessie y te marco luego – Mamá colgó la llamada y me miró.

- ¿Sabía algo acerca de esto? – Preguntó con seriedad.

- No, me tomó de sorpresa mamá – Mentí.

- ¿Y a que se debe todo eso? – Preguntó papá – Que yo sepa Kelsey y tú solo se tratan lo necesario ¿no? Porque ella cree que eres la hermana de Bella.

- Lo sé, pero que importa ¡Quiero ir! – Exclamé con emoción - ¡Nunca he hecho una pijamada… papá – Le suplique con cara de cordero a medio matar, de esa forma siempre me es fácil convencerlo para que luego él convenciera a mamá.

- No lo sé, tu madre que decida – ¡Odio cuando se lava las manos de esa manera! Miré a mamá de igual forma que con él, pero ella parecía muy ocupada pensando su respuesta. Aumente en su mente los pensamientos a favor, intentando que parecieran propios, hasta que al fin habló:

- Pero te llevas tu celular.

- ¡GRACIAS! – Grité pegando brincos con alegría, alzándola por la cintura. Papá rió divertido.

- ¡Nessie bájame! – Exigió, la dejé en el suelo sin rechistar, no fuera que se enojara y cambiara de opinión – Toma, pregúntale a Kelsey a qué hora te llevamos – Me tendió el celular - Pero eso sí, debes comenzar a preparar tu maleta para irnos a Forks el domingo.

Asentí tomando el aparato, corriendo en dirección a mi habitación cerrando la puerta tras de mí. Le marque a Kelsey pero colgué al segundo tono y marque nuevamente esta vez desde el celular que Edward me regaló: no voy a gastar el saldo de mamá sin ser necesario.

- ¿_Bueno? ¿Quién habla?_

- Kelsey, es Nessie – Exclamé - ¿Está bien si voy a las nueve?

- _¿Vas a venir?_ – Me preguntó sorprendida –_ Creí que todo esto era solo pantalla_

- ¡Shh! – La chité mirando hacia la puerta preocupada, pero no escuché que mamá y papá hablaran al respecto - ¿Entonces a las nueve está bien?

- _Como quieras Nessie, pero ni creas que me tendrás de alcahueta cada vez que quieras salir_ – Dijo con seriedad.

- ¡Claro que no! – Aseguré – Gracias Kel, nos vemos al rato – Colgué la llamada y abrí conversación con Steve por el_ Messenger_ ya que me había escrito un mensaje:

**: [ Merezco un aumento de salario ¡YA! ] **dice:

_.¿Sigues ahí?_

**.~*.~*.~*.~* ****P®!N)3$!TA**** .~*.~*.~*.~*** dice:

_. sip n.n_

_. hable con Kelsey :D l dirá a Bella y Jake q voy a pasar la noxe n su ksa (H)_

**: [ Merezco un aumento de salario ¡YA! ] **dice:

_. Bella no sabe a dónde vas :S_

**.~*.~*.~*.~* ****P®!N)3$!TA**** .~*.~*.~*.~*** dice:

_. nop… si lo supiera no me dja ir sola x.x_

**: [ Merezco un aumento de salario ¡YA! ] **dice:

_. u.u yo tampoco lo haría…_

_. por eso voy contigo_

_. emp ._. por cierto, le dijiste a Kelsey que voy a acompañarte?_

**.~*.~*.~*.~* ****P®!N)3$!TA**** .~*.~*.~*.~*** dice:

_. no . se me olvidó :S_

_. Ya le digo =D_

**: [ Merezco un aumento de salario ¡YA! ] **dice:

_. ¡NOO!_

**.~*.~*.~*.~* ****P®!N)3$!TA**** .~*.~*.~*.~*** dice:

_. xq? O_O _

**: [ Merezco un aumento de salario ¡YA! ] **dice:

_. no sé :$_

_. pero mejor no lo hagas, no quiero que lo sepa u.u_

**.~*.~*.~*.~* ****P®!N)3$!TA**** .~*.~*.~*.~*** dice:

_. ._. allá tu, ns vmos n l parq dspues d las 10 ¿t parc?_

**: [ Merezco un aumento de salario ¡YA! ] **dice:

_. perfecto_

**.~*.~*.~*.~* ****P®!N)3$!TA**** .~*.~*.~*.~*** dice:

_. genial!_

_. ntoncs m voy, dbo prepararm para la _pijamada.

Cerré sesión mientras escuchaba a mamá dirigirse a mi habitación, por lo que me apuré en esconder nuevamente el celular debajo de la almohada, y tomé algo de ropa para meterla en un morral justo cuando ella entró.

- ¿Ya llamaste? – Preguntó.

- Si – Le devolví su celular – Dijo que estuviera allá a las nueve – Asintió.

- Ya sabes: nada de habilidades frente a Kelsey.

- Lo sé mamá.

- Y si no estás cómoda por algo puedes llamar e iremos por ti.

- Ya lo sé – Acepté de nuevo.

- Y si… ¡ahh! Es la primera vez que pasaras la noche sin nosotros – Exclamó cruzando la habitación con dos grandes zancadas hacía mi, abrazándome – Eres muy chica para hacer pijamadas sin nosotros.

- ¡Mamá tengo dos años! – Exclamé frustrada porque me tratase como si aun usara pañales.

- ¡Por eso mismo, eres una bebe! – Siguió sin soltarme.

- Bella - Rió papá desde el marco de la puerta, mamá me soltó un poco – Vamos Bells, deja que Nessie prepare su equipaje; por cierto linda, la cena está lista.

Asentí con el ceño fruncido, no quería comer vegetales, pero ya vería como resolver eso. Los vi salir de mi cuarto cerrando la puerta tras ellos; me apresuré a sacar lo que había metido en la mochila y seleccioné mejor la ropa para Forks: un par de mudas, una pijamas, toallas, ropa interior…

Miré en la gaveta de la ropa interior un pequeño objeto que se había movido: una pulsera que había hecho yo misma bajo las enseñanzas de papá: había hecho tres, una para él, una para mamá y la otra para alguien especial; sonreí de lado tomándola en mis manos, creo haberle conseguido dueño finalmente.

Arregle todo lo que iba para Forks, en una esquina de la cama, para sacar luego de debajo de esta la ropa que Edward me había comprado; la examiné muy bien: tendría que decidir muy bien que usar.

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-

Edward Cullen.

- ¿Qué dices, quieres acompañarme al _Night Club?_- Le pregunté de pronto a Allyson, llevábamos unos minutos rodando por las calles de la ciudad – Porque se supone que debo llevar a alguien ¿no?

- Si quiero, pero no puedo – Negó acelerando el auto a 170 km/h. – Mi padre…

Asentí, por lo que veía en su mente, desde que la habían convertido no veía a sus padres, así que quería estar con él, lo más cerca posible, ahora que había salido de un coma.

- Descuida, le diré a Alice.

- O podrías cancelar – Propuso de inmediato con ¿esperanza? La verdad es que no termino de entender lo que le pasaba – Solo haz una llamada y di que te duele el estomago.

- No sería para nada caballeroso dejarla plantada, mucho menos por una mentira.

- ¡Bah! – Hizo un gesto despreciativo con la mano acelerando a 200 km/h – Por esa caballerosidad tuya fue que dejaste que te quitaran a Bella… ¡Estas en el siglo XXI! Eso ya no se usa. – Omití el comentario sobre Bella solo porque no quiero una discusión con ella, sin embargo respondí tajante.

- Pero si fueras tu, ni por la mente podría pasarme dejarte plantada ¿no?

- ¡Por supuesto que no! – Exclamó de inmediato – No serías capaz de hacérmelo.

- Así que debo convertirme en un patán de este siglo con Nessie y seguir siendo un caballero del pasado contigo ¿no?

- ¡Yo no dije eso! – La reté con la mirada – Vale, si lo dije, pero no es el punto.

Dio un brusco viraje al volante y presionó el freno a fondo, estacionando el auto justo en frente de la puerta principal del hospital sin problema alguno.

- Haz lo que quieras _anciano_ – Siseó; suspiró y sonrió con debilidad mientras pensaba en lo bonita que era la luna. Fruncí el ceño. – Sigues siendo el mismo anciano cascarrabias ¿sabes? – Se acercó para despedirse con un beso en la mejilla – Nos vemos Edward – Y se bajó del auto con una sonrisa. La vi rodear el edificio del hospital; no pensaba en entrar directamente, primero robaría algo de sangre.

Sonreí de lado observándola perderse de vista, solo entonces recordé que debía cambiarme de asiento; salí del auto rodeándolo para subirme del lado del conductor. Una de las cosas que más me gusta de Allyson es su habilidad para hacer y decir las cosas tal y como las pensaba "_Sin pelos en la lengua"_. Aunque en ocasiones me daba la impresión que había algo que no se atrevía a decir, un pensamiento que ocultaba de mi.

Arranqué el auto tomando el celular para llamar a Alice, podía volver al edificio de Nessie; o irme a preparar para la salida; suspiré: había decidido esperar, debía ser consecuente con eso por más que la ansiedad me carcomiera.

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-

Carlisle Cullen.

Reneesme… llevaba unos días pensando en ese nombre que tanto me intrigaba; me sonaba con demasiada familiaridad y al mismo tiempo, la teoría que manejaba al respecto la sentía demasiado rebuscada.

Tocaron a la puerta de mi despacho sacándome de mis cavilaciones, al instante Rosalie se dio paso.

- Carlisle, Esme quiere que bajes, Alices está algo…alterada – Me informó. Asentí aun pensando en el bendito nombre, demasiado curioso para ser de la hija de Bella y el licántropo; a menos claro, que las cosas no fueran como todos habíamos pensado.

- Rosalie… - La llamé antes de que saliera nuevamente, ella se detuvo y me miró – ¿Si te digo "_Reneesme"_ que te viene a la mente?

- Que la pobre niña no era querida por su madre, es un nombre feo – Contesto; la reprendí con la mirada por la falta de seriedad, ella lo comprendió y repuso – Bueno, parece un nombre compuesto ¿no? René y Esme ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Nada, algo que me llamó la atención – Respondí sin dar mayor detalle; Rosalie es demasiado impulsiva, así que mejor comprobar mis sospechas antes de decirle lo que pensaba: Tal vez Edward entraba dentro de ese minúsculo porcentaje de vampiros que mantenían la posibilidad de reproducirse sexualmente, y de ser ese el caso, quizás, y solo quizás la hija de Bella no contaba precisamente con genes licántropos.

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-

Alice Cullen.

Me sentía próxima a llegar al límite, y los intentos de Esme por tranquilizarme no me ayudaban; algo estaba pasando con Jasper, lo presentía; pero nadie parecía querer entenderlo; ni siquiera Carlisle cuando bajó de su despacho, mucho menos Rosalie.

Saqué el celular solo para hacer algo, y le marqué a Jasper; hacía más de dos horas que se había ido, quiero noticias suyas.

- ¡Ya déjalo Alice! – Como siempre Rosalie de insensible; juro que lo que me dan es ganas de lanzarme contra ella.

Intente ignorarla esperando que Jazz contestara pero no lo hizo, repetí la llamada frustrada.

- Si está en plena caza es poco probable que te conteste – Advirtió Carlile; él tenía razón y todo mi ser esperaba que fuese ese el motivo. Le marqué a Emmett como última opción, al menos para saber donde estaban.

- Espero que tengas un buen motivo para molestar, porque se me acaba de escapar una buena presa – Rugió Emmett al contestar, le ignoré olímpicamente.

- Pásame a Jasper – Mi voz sonó demandante.

- No está – Me paralicé del horror ante esas simples palabras.

- ¿Co…como que no está?

- Se enojó conmigo y se fue, no sé a dónde… - No le seguí escuchando, el celular cayó de mis manos dando contra el suelo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces eché a correr en dirección al bosque: hallaría a mi esposo y me aseguraría de que estuviera bien.

- ¡Alice espérame! – Exclamó Esme siguiéndome; de repente también nuestro futuro desaparecía de mis ojos.

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-

Rosalie Hale

Todo este asunto de Jasper no me parecía más que mero dramatismo. Aunque decidí guardarme mi opinión cuando Alice echó a correr seguida por Esme: Jasper es un estratega militar y además vampiro ¿Qué peligro podría suponer un bosque para él?

Carlisle tomó su celular y le marcó a Esme apenas esta hubo desaparecido de su vista, para así saber en qué dirección irían… Como dije antes: demasiado drama; de seguir así lograrían ganarle a Edward.

Y hablando de él: el celular de Alice repicó desde el suelo; me agaché para recogerlo viendo que era Edward; le contesté.

- ¿Qué quieres?

_- Ah, eres tu Rosalie – _Exclamó con voz llana – _Pásame a Alice – _Ordenó; como si fuese a hacer caso.

- No está ¿Qué quieres Edward? – Carlisle dejó un segundo la conversación con Esme y me miró

- ¿Edward? – Preguntó; asentí a su pregunta mientras escuchaba a mi hermano.

- _Dile a Alice que tome el primer vuelo a Boston, necesito que esté aquí antes de las once._

- ¿Para qué?

- _No es tu asunto Rosalie, solo dile_.

- Bien, veré que puedo hacer. – Le colgué la llamada analizando rápidamente mis posibilidades.

- ¿Qué quería?

- Que Alice fuese a Boston – Le conteste a Carlisle. Lo pensé solo durante un segundo: Alice no podría ayudar a Edward, y siendo sincera a mi no me molestaría colaborarle, al contrario, siempre son ellos los que me excluyen de sus problemas.

- Si sabes algo de Jasper me avisas – Le pedí a Carlisle. Ok, Jazz si me importa y me preocupa, pero Alice es una dramática.

- ¿A dónde vas? – Preguntó mi padre viéndome marcar un número desde el celular de Alice, y tomar las llaves de mi auto.

- Debo tomar un vuelo a Boston.

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-

Nessie Black

No quepo en mí de la emoción mientras iba en el asiento trasero del auto rumbo a la casa de Kelsey, esta estaba a veinte minutos del edificio, cercana al puerto.

Había salido de casa exactamente a las nueve, con un morral y los dos celulares. Ni siquiera había cenado; pero había tenido que apañármelas para hacer creer a papá y mamá de lo contrario: papá cocina rico, pero odio los vegetales en cualquier presentación.

- Nessie – Me llamó papá de repente, le miré prestándole atención - ¿Por qué tu ventana tiene el vidrio roto?

- ¡Lo había olvidado! – Exclamé – El miércoles dejé la llave, y tuve que romperla para entrar.

- ¿Escalaste? – Preguntó mamá girándose hacía mi preocupada.

- Si, pero estoy bien – Aseguré.

- Pero pudiste ir a pedirnos la llave – Me retó papá.

- No se me ocurrió – Me defendí.

- En cualquier caso hay que reponerlo; mañana quiero que le des a Jake de tus ahorros, el 20% de lo que cueste la reparación.

- ¿Qué? – Pregunté indignada – Mis ahorros son para un celul… - Callé de golpe; Edward ya me había regalado un móvil, así que el dinero que guardo de mis domingos debajo de la cama, ya no tiene un destino – Esta bien – Acepté.

- Y hablando de celular, ¿Tienes el tuyo por si quieres regresarte a…?

- Bella – La retuvo papá. Definitivamente esto de la pijamada no será fácil para ella; menos mal que me encargue, antes de salir, de hacer una "invitaciones"

La casa de Kelsey era una promedio, cercana (como ya dije) al puerto; papá se estacionó en frente, sonando el claxon para avisar nuestra llegada. Me baje emocionada con mi mochila al hombro, casia la vez que mamá; poco después salió Kelsey.

- Genial, llegaron – Exclamó dirigiendo una rápida mirada alrededor de la calle.

- Estoy enojada porque yo no estoy invitada – Dijo con un claro mensaje de "_me quiero quedar"_

- Ya te dije por teléfono porque no – Contestó Kelsey – Así que Jacob, llévate a esta sobre protectora que nosotras tenemos que divertirnos – Lo corrió tomándome de la muñeca para halarme al interior de la casa con fingidos saltitos de emoción. - Vamos Nessie.

Hacía siete meses, cuando aun me hacía pasar por Carlie, fue la primera y única vez que entré en casa de Kelsey, y seguía igual a como la recordaba: cálida, acogedora, con grandes muebles y numerosos cuadros y adornos.

- ¿Por qué los corriste tan feo? – Pregunte acercándome con sigilo a la ventana para ver mis padres marcharse.

- Porque supuestamente mis padres están de viaje, y en realidad deben estar por llegar; y si hablan con Bella se te arruina todo – Dijo; asentí, tenía lógica.

- ¿Me prestas tu baño? Necesito cambiarme.

- Claro, la segunda puerta que consigas en el pasillo – Asentí, aun recordaba el baño a la perfección. Me tomó tres minutos para cambiarme de ropa pero espere otros cinco mientras escuchaba a Kelsey hablar por teléfono con Steve; aunque no podía escuchar lo que él decía por lo que me sorprendió un poco verla con enojo y frustración a salir del baño, cubierta con mi abrigo, revisando la hora en el BlackBerry

- ¿Y ese BB? – Me preguntó sorprendida

- Un regalo – Contesté, frunció el ceño y me miró mejor.

- ¿Piensas ir con eso al _Night Club?_

- No – Contesté simplemente - ¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás molesta?

- Quería salir hoy con Steve; pero al parecer llegó con fiebre del taller; y no puedo verlo porque no está seguro de si ira al hospital.

Asentí frunciendo el ceño ¿Por qué Steve le mentía a Kelsey, a su novia que amaba tanto? Según tenía entendido ellos se contaban todo, tal y como mis padres, ¿Entonces porque no le decía que iría conmigo al _Night Club_? ¿Por qué no se lo decía yo? ¡No! El me había pedido que no lo hiciera.

- Ya me voy – Dije al ver el reloj marcando veinte para las diez - ¿Te importa si dejo mi mochila aquí? – Kelsey se encogió de hombros, así que lo dejé en un rincón detrás del sofá de una plaza – Gracias Kelsey.

- Gracias no, me debes una – Contestó medio en broma, medio en serio. Asentí hasta que estuve segura que nadie podía verme, luego eche a correr con toda prisa: quiero hacer una pequeña parada antes de ir al parque.

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-

Jasper Hale

A pesar de la tensión, los lobos mantenían un sentimiento de calma; en especial el que mantenía forma humana que era de quien podía percibir más fácilmente las emociones.

- ¿Qué quieren? – Gruñí analizando las posibilidades: los diez lobos me rodeaban por completo, y el de forma humana estaba en el interior del círculo que formaban; sin embargo se mantenía a una distancia prudencial de mí.

La opción de enfrentarles fue desechada de inmediato, al igual que la de huir: tendría muy pocas (por no decir nulas) posibilidades de llegar a algún sitio con todos ellos pisándome los talones; necesitaba alguna distracción.

- Tranquilo Cullen, venimos en son de paz – Tuve una mezcla entre gruñido y risa despectiva a la que un lobo gris respondió con un gruñido amenazante. Lo miré, los sentimientos de los lobos no son como los humanos y por tanto no podía descifrarlos por completo y aun así sentí lo impulsivo que era ese. – Solo queremos hacerte una pregunta, luego te marchas.

- ¿Qué me garantiza que si contesto me iré?

- Estas en nuestro territorio y no estás muerto, pero eso podría cambiar – Amenazó – En cualquier caso, te daré mi palabra como líder de la manada – No dije nada y él continuó - ¿Dónde está Edward Cullen?

Mi sorpresa fue casi similar a la que sentí al oler la sangre humana; los vi con extrema desconfianza ¿Qué podía importarles?

Todos los lobos se pusieron en posición de ataque, gruñendo con el pelo del lomo erizado ¿Me atacarían? No voy a esperar a que ellos iniciaran; me dispuse a abalanzarme sobre el que había dicho ser el líder justo cuando dos de los lobos echaron a correr en la dirección que yo había llegado; los demás cerraron el espacio que estos habían dejado, pero no me dio chance a hacer nada más: me tensé de pies a cabeza al darme cuenta porque esos dos se habían ido: olía las emanaciones de Alice y Esme.

- No sé donde pueda estar – Conteste a la pregunta pensando en que hacer ahora que ellas vendrían; y deseando con todo mi ser que los dos lobos no le hicieran daño a Alice.

Una loba, gruñó con algo similar a un bufido. El líder de la manada le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se tranquilizara

- Cullen, no tenemos toda la vida para escuchar cómo nos mientes: Edward debe de informarles todos sus movimientos, después de todo son su aquelarre.

- Somos su familia – Le corrigió la voz de Esme desde detrás de mí; me giré de inmediato: tanto ella como Alice caminaban precedidas por uno de los lobos, y escoltadas por el otro. El resto de la manada se mantuvo tranquila mientras los recién llegados se unían al círculo, mientras el líder los veía con cierta frustración.

- ¡Oh Dios! – Exclamó Alice acercándose a mí y dejando de respirar; fue entonces que comprendí la magnitud de lo que había hecho. Sentí su tristeza y la de Esme, y no pude evitar sentirme miserable. Esquive sus miradas, evitando que estas se posaran en mis ojos que ahora debían verse como dos sangrientos rubíes.

- Lo repetiré solo una vez más ¿Dónde está Edward?

- ¿Para qué quieren saberlo? – Preguntó Esme.

- ¿Por qué Bella quiere saberlo? – Preguntó Alice tan repentinamente que todos, hombre lobos y vampiros, la miramos con sorpresa. Ella parecía muy segura de lo que decía, incluso sonreía.

- Con que ya lo sabes Alice.

- Así es Sam – Fruncí el ceño por la _confianza_ con que se trataban, y al mismo tiempo no pude evitar sorprenderme: ¡entones era cierto que preguntaban por petición de Bella! Miré a Esme, tan confundida como yo por la tranquilidad de Alice; lo cual me hacía pensar que mi duendecita nos oculta algo. – Edward está en Boston, pero la verdad no creo que sea prudente decirle a Bella; al menos hasta que venga a Forks.

- ¿Y tú no tuviste nada que ver? – Preguntó San perspicaz; algunos de los lobos estaban algo enojados.

- No, no le he dicho nada – Aseguró Alice – Él ni siquiera sabe que están allá.

- ¿Alice, estás diciendo que todo este tiempo Edward ha estado en la misma ciudad que Bella? – Pregunté desconcertado.

- Luego te explico- Aseguró sin mirarme.

- ¿Debemos suponer entonces que tienes un plan al respecto? – Sam alzó una ceja con desconfianza.

- Así es – Aseguró; Esme quiso decir algo sorprendida pero ella le pidió que se mantuviera callada – Para eso le pedí a Jared y Brady que nos permitieran acercarnos hasta aquí: Quiero evitar un enfrentamiento para que ni mi hermano, ni su amigo ni Bella o la niña salgan heridos.

Al mencionar a la hija de Bella, un lobo de pelaje arena gruñó golpeando al suelo con una de las patas delanteras, los demás se removieron alterados: los había cubierto un sentimiento de protección. Una vez más, Sam hizo un gesto y todos se tranquilizaron, al menos en apariencia.

- ¿Qué tienes pensado? Pensé que no podías ver nada cuando estamos cerca.

- No puedo – Afirmó Alice – Pero conozco a Edward: a la mínima provocación del ch… de Jacob Black…- Dejó la frase incompleta – Él no sabe qué ellos están en Boston; como te dije he logrado mantenerlo en secreto por parte de mi familia, y creo que, por el bien de todos y al menos hasta que Bella esté prevenida, ustedes deberían hacer lo mismo.

- ¡No puedes esperar que no prevengamos a Jacob! – Aseguró Sam con brusquedad.

- ¡Deberían intentar confiar en lo que Alice dice! – Exclamó Esme. Estoy seguro de que ella entendía tan poco como yo; pero si nosotros mismos no la apoyábamos, los lobos jamás lo harían.

- Hasta el lunes… - Dije de repente, Alice me sonrió agradecida – Solo faltan dos días; esperen al lunes a que Bella y su amiga vengan a Forks, adviértanles aquí para que no sientan la presión de un reencuentro: Edward sabe que ella estará aquí, pero Alice no lo ha visto volver.

- ¡No debiste haber visto eso! Jacob y Nessie también vendrán – Musitó Sam, obviamente su intención no era ser escuchado, pero el semblante de Alice se alumbró al igual que el de Esme, aunque en menor medida. Un momento, Nessie… ¿Qué esa no es la _amiga_ de Edward?

- ¿Quién es Nessie? ¡Ustedes lo saben! – Gritó Alice casi saltando de la emoción que sentía. El rostro de Sam se ensombreció, y esta vez no calmó al resto de la manada y comenzó a gruñir y aullar. Esme y yo nos pusimos a la defensiva, yo intentando proteger a Alice.

- Tienen medio minuto para salir de nuestro territorio, de lo contrario no me haré responsable – Amenazó Sam; los gruñidos se intensificaron pero Alice no se movió, mantenía la mirada fija en Sam como si intentara descifrar algo.

- Vamos Alice – Le susurré tomándola del brazo – No queremos un enfrentamiento – Ella pareció volver en sí y asintió caminando para salir del circulo de lobos. La seguí pero me volteé gruñendo enojado cuando Esme me arrebató de la mano la bolsa con la poca sangre que quedaba. Ella mantenía una batalla interna por tenerla tan cerca.

Alice me sujetó de la mano para evitar que hiciera algo más de lo que pudiera arrepentirme mientras nuestra madre lanzaba la bolsa con enojo a los pies de Sam.

- Mi hijo no necesita esto, ni nosotros tampoco.

**_OOOO_OOOO_OOOO_**

**¿Que tal?**

**Se que muchas me querran matar porque esperaban el enfrentamiento de Jacob y Edward . pero el que Ed no haya ido tras él por hablar con Allyson es algo importante (aunque hasta los momentos no determinante)**

**Y hablando de Allyson ¿Que piensan de ella? **

**¿Saben? cuando me la imaginé fisicamente comence a buscar imagenes de chicas de cabello fucsia en google, y encontré una que era practicamente identica; unicamente tuve que recortarle el cabello a Allyson (Al principio la pensé con el cabello largo) y colocarle los pircing (Que obviamente se hizo antes de ser mordida); les dejo el link por si quieren verla (quiten los espacios)**

_http: / i994 . photobucket . com / albums / af61 / MilyLupinHale / allysongif . jpg_

**Espero que no les haya dado mucha molestía todo el asunto de la conversación por Messenger :S**

**Contesto los reviews:**

_Sara:_** Ya ves, si era Jasper x.x pobre volvió a romper la dieta :( lamento la tardanza, gracias por tu comentario.**

_Hildiux:_** ¿Oye, tu eres la de Potterfics? lamento que hayas tenido la insertidumbre sobre la historia, pero como dije, no colgare el fics.**

_Maggie Blackeney:_** lamento tanta tardanza u.u gracias por el comentario.**

_Isabella D'Cullen Salvatore_**: O.o en seis horas :$ awww, me alegra saber que te ha gustado tanto n.n espero que esta capi haya sido de tu agrado. Gracias por el comentario**

**Bien, son todos.**

**Ummm, para el proximo capi veremos más o menos que es lo que Alice oculta; y que tal va eso del **Night Club** para todos, en especial Nessie: solo diré que la pobre se metera en problemas :S Bien, se llamara **_"Caramelos"_** y tiene miras a ser casi tan largo (sino mas) como este. Pero creo que me tardaré un poco porque a pesar de ya tener escrito el boceto en mi fiel cuaderno, he decidido cambiar ciertas cosas; ademas, el martes comienzo a estudiar en la universidad y se imaginaran los nervios x.x**

**En fin, ya saben que cualquier duda, comentario o critica es bien recibida**

**Nos leemos pronto**

**Besos**

**P.D.:** ¡Abri un Twitter! (si, ya sé que pensaran:_ "y a mi que me importa, no eres la unica"_ pero como tengo la fiebre pos-apertura; pues las invito a agregarme si así lo quieren; es: **/MilyBQ**


	16. Caramelos

**Holaaa**

**Awww, se me cae la cara de verguenza U_U ni siquiera he querido ver cuanto tarde :S solo se que es mucho :S**

**Como saben, he comenzado la uni; y la carrera que estudio no es facil (medicina) y si a eso se le suma que aun no me adapto del todo, practicamente escribia los fines de semana :(**

**En fin, espero que lo largo del Cap compense en algo la tardanza.**

**Capitulo 16: **_**Caramelos.**_

Bella Swan

No pude evitar marcar al celular de Nessie apenas hubimos llegado a casa; pero cancele la llamada ante la mirada de reproche de Jacob: habíamos quedado en dejar que la niña pasara una noche tranquila con Kelsey; y _tranquila_ significa sin llamadas de padres sobreprotectores.

Me tumbe en la cama de Nessie, ya extraño a mi pequeña; sin ella solo me quedaba Jacob para iluminar el departamento. Y hablando de él: se acercó a mí sentándose en la cama, girando el torso para quedar parcialmente sobre mí.

- Solo está pasando la noche en casa de una amiga – Aseguró acortando la distancia para besarme con dulzura. Me aferre a ese sol besándole con deseo, entrelazando mis dedos entre sus largo cabello que tanto me encanta; Jake se acomodó mejor para tener mayor acceso a mi boca; sonreí sin dejar de besarle mientras él pasaba sus manazas por mi cuerpo.

Alguien llamó a la puerta interrumpiendo nuestro momento; Jacob me miró con la clara intención de ignorarlo, sea quien fuese, pero justo entonces los golpes aumentaron, parecía que varias personas a la vez golpeaban la puerta. Bufé mientras él se ponía de pie frustrado.

- ¿Quién podrá ser? - Pregunté. No creía que fuese Nessie, pero al mismo tiempo (y aunque la reñiría luego por eso) deseaba que fuera ella.

- Ya que, voy a ver – Lamentó Jacob saliendo de la habitación; le escuché abrir la puerta y luego las voces saludándole; no hablaban muy alto, por lo que no pude distinguir quienes eran o que decían, aunque me quedó claro cuando por la puerta de la habitación de Nessie entraron Ana y Mary con sendas sonrisas.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí? – Pregunté con el ceño fruncido: no es que no me agradara que vinieran de visita, lo que no me gusta es que hayan tenido que hacerlo justo ahora: interrumpiendo.

- ¿Cómo que, que hacemos aquí? – Preguntó Ana - ¿Tienes Alzheimer o qué?

- ¿Ah? – Fue lo más elocuente que logré articular.

- Tú nos mandaste mensajes invitándonos a pasar el rato aquí ya que Nessie se quedaría con tu amiga…Kelsey ¿no? – Intervino Mary.

- Yo no les envié nada – Aseguré de inmediato; Mary sacó su celular confundida y me enseñó un texto que, en efecto, la invitaba a la casa y estaba firmado como _"Bella"_ aunque el número era totalmente desconocido para mí.

- Pensé que te habías comprado un celular nuevo – Se disculpó la pelirroja.

- Vamos Bella, ya planeamos toda la noche – Aseguró Ana intentando convencerme – Además, trajimos a Mark y Roger y no es justo que no lo conozcas aun cuando llevamos saliendo dos semanas.

Miré a ambas con indecisión: no me apetece recibir visita social esta noche, pero tampoco me siento de ánimos como para arruinar nada ¿Quién quita y me divierta un poco? Aunque habría preferido hacerlo solo con Jacob.

Mary me tomó del brazo guiándome a la sala. Jake conversaba con Mark, el novio de Mary, un chico de mi estatura, algo flacucho y simpático, de cabello corto castaño y ojos color miel. Roger en cambio era de piel canela, con ojos negros y cabello castaño oscuro hasta la nuca, y escuchaba la conversación que Jacob y Mark mantenían sin hacer muchas intervenciones; supuse que por cierto temor a "_no caer mal a los amigos de mi novia"_

Sobré la mesita de centro había una botella de champagne, una de whiskey y una de vodka; además de una botella de jugo de mora. Mire a Jacob esperando una explicación.

- Tus amigas – Dijo sencillamente. Las miré pidiendo una explicación.

- No estábamos seguras si celebramos, pasamos el rato o jugamos; así que trajimos una botella para cada ocasión – Aclaró Mary.

- Por supuesto– Agregó Ana poniéndome una mano en el hombro - El jugo de mora es tuyo… ¡Roger ven, te presento a Bella! – Dijo rápidamente evitando mi replica.

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-

Nessie Black

Me sujeté el cabello con una liga para que el viento no me lo pasara a la cara mientras escalo la pared del hospital; se que la habitación que busco está en el quinto piso, pero no tengo certeza de cual ventana es la correcta.

Me moví con rapidez y sigilo rogando porque nadie fuese a subir la mirada; aunque tengo fe en que si lo hacen no lograrán ver más que un manchón oscuro que con suerte confundirán con un murciélago o algún ave nocturna.

Tras asomarme a tres ventanas, conseguí la habitación que buscaba; no estaba cerrada así que la abrí haciendo el menor ruido posible, introduciendo en primer lugar la cabeza para asegurarme de que no hubiese moros en la costa ¡Genial! La habitación estaba sola; así podré hablar con él.

Entré totalmente a la habitación, escuché al otro lado de la puerta que la separaba del resto del hospital, a una joven que discutía con un doctor porque, al parecer, quería entrar a ver al Sr. Poe, y no estaba autorizada. Me acerqué a la camilla donde él se hallaba semiacostado con la vista al frente; tenía cables por todo el cuerpo y una mascarilla de oxigeno que le cubría la nariz y la boca.

Realmente me sentí mal al verlo así, ya que es mi culpa que estuviese en esa situación; lo único que me consuela es que su recuperación estaba ya en proceso. Me acerqué poco a poco, escuchando todavía a la chica que discutía con el doctor.

- Señor Poe – Dije con voz aguda por el nerviosismo; el fuerte olor a medicamentos camuflaba muy bien cualquier indicio de sangre. Él hizo el intento de girar en mi dirección, pero tantos cables no se lo permitieron; le tomé la mano derecha entre las mías y susurré desplazándome para entrar en su campo de visión – No sabe cuánto lo siento señor…

- ¡Tu…! – Masculló con voz ronca por el tiempo que no la usaba, haló su mano para apartarla de la mía - ¡Fenómeno!

- ¡No! Sr. Poe… - Exclamé de inmediato sintiendo fatal – No era mi intención, le juro que…

- ¡Vete! Dej…déjame en paz – Gritó lo más alto que su débil voz le permitía. Afuera, la chica exigía la entrada a la habitación con mayor urgencia que antes.

- Perdóneme, por favor – Suplique.

- ¡A…Aleja…te de mi! – Seguía cada vez más alterado - ¡MONSTRUO!...Ale..jate – El hombre comenzó a dar unos bruscos temblores; pero no tuve tiempo a alarmarme: la chica había convencido al doctor y ambos estaban a punto de abrir la puerta. Me apresuré a salir por la ventana para que no me vieran.

Antes de marcharme eché una rápida y última mirada a Joseph Poe que no dejaba de temblar, casi convulsionar mascullando cosas cada vez más inentendibles. El doctor y una chica de cabello fucsia corrieron hacía él; me marché antes de que a alguno se le ocurriera girar la mirada y verme. Al menos el Sr. Poe estaba en buenas manos, ya se mejoraría… tenía que hacerlo.

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-

Edward Cullen.

Esperé estacionado frente al parque a que se hicieran las diez. Después de haber llevado a Allyson al hospital, había ido a mi departamento para cambiarme de ropa y luego apostarme en ese lugar esperando la llegada de Nessie y "su amigo"

Alice me había enviado un texto, cosa rara en ella, informándome que llegaría a Boston a las diez y cuarto y que rentaría un auto para alcanzarnos en el parque, por lo que también tendría que esperarla a ella.

Observé el reloj: las diez habían pasado ya hacía cinco minutos; subí la mirada justo a tiempo para ver a Nessie aproximándose con paso rápido por la acera. Llevaba su acostumbrado abrigo negro que la cubría por completo.

Bajé del auto de inmediato, acortando la distancia para encontrarnos. Fruncí el ceño: parecía preocupada.

- ¿Estás bien Nessie?

- Si – Fruncí el ceño con duda, pero de inmediato me convencí de que lo mejor era cambiar el tema.

- Me sorprendió que cambiaras de opinión – Le informé dirigiéndonos ambos hacía el auto.

- Quería celebrar algo – Dijo, noté que olía a hospital, pero no se lo hice saber ya que agregó alicaída – Pero ahora no estoy tan segura.

- ¿Por qué no? – Se encogió de hombros y sonrió de lado.

- ¿Nos vamos? – Cambio el tema.

- ¿Y tu amigo?

- ¡Cierto! – Exclamó observando su reloj de muñeca y aseguró – Ya debe estar por llegar – Asentí – Eh… Edward, te he traído un obsequio. – Ambos nos habíamos detenido junto al auto, iluminados por un faro de luz, por lo que estoy seguro que notó la sorpresa en mi mirada.

- No es necesario que gaste tu dinero en mi, Nessie.

- Si, si, ya sé: no tenía porque haberte dado nada y blabla – Se mofó ella sacando algo del bolsillo de su abrigo, pero manteniéndolo oculto en el interior de su puño – El caso es que no lo compré – Aseguró abriendo la palma de la mano para mostrarme una pulsera:

Estaba hecha por tiras de cuero entretejidas; tejido que cubría parcialmente algunas piedras de colores oscuros y que en el centro bordeaba un dije de madera muy chico pero que a pesar del tamaño tenía cuidadosamente tallado en él un trébol de cuatro hojas

- Si piensas que no es tu estilo, umm… puedes usarlo de llavero o… claro que tampoco es necesario que lo uses – Dijo tan rápidamente que apenas logré entenderla.

- ¿Tu… la hiciste? – Pregunté admirando la pulsera.

- Si – Afirmó un poco más segura – Mi papá me enseñó, el trébol es para la buena suerte. Sé que no es gran cosas, pero…

- ¿Qué no es gran cosa? ¡Es mucho mejor que todo lo que yo te he dado! – Exclamé con sinceridad apresurándome a colocármela en la muñeca tendiéndosela con la intención de que me ayudara a anudar las tiras. Ella sonrió ampliamente ante el gesto mientras hacía el nudo; imité el gesto: jamás me cansaré de esa sonrisa suya – Gracias pequeña – Susurré acercándome para darle un beso en el cabello a modo de agradecimiento.

Alcé la mirada casi en el segundo en que mis labios tocaron su cabello, al escuchar enojados pensamientos que evaluaban la posibilidad de patearme el trasero; observé a un chico rubio con cara de pocos amigos, que caminaba en dirección a nosotros.

Me separé de Nessie decepcionado: no era Jacob Black el fulano amigo; y al mismo tiempo consciente de que a ese rubio ya lo he visto antes… ¡Claro! Él había estado observando a Nessie cuando la llevé al taller; y era también el chico de las clases de salsa ¿Pero seguía viéndose igual? Significaba eso entonces que Nessie no era la niña del recuerdo, de lo contrario el chico que olía como un humano normal, habría madurado sus rasgos aunque sea un poco.

A menos que el crecimiento de Nessie fuese acelerado por el semivampirismo ¿Pero sabría él lo que es entonces ella? Siento que cada segundo la vida de Nessie se me complica más.

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-

Nessie Black

El beso de Edward me transmitió un sentimiento muy bonito; un cariño que me hizo sonreír al recordarme el efecto del cariño que me dan mis padres. Él se separó de mi viendo hacía algún punto a mis espaldas, no me costó saber a quién veía, ya que sentí su olor; me di vuelta con prisa para saludar a Steve que se aproximaba a nosotros, y no pude evitar abrir los ojos de par en par.

- ¡W.O.W! – Susurré al verlo: estaba guapísimo vestido de Jeans y camisa remangada todo de negro. Llevaba un poco de gel en el cabello de forma que un flequillo, que no le había notado antes, le tapara el ojo despreocupadamente dándole un toque de sensual misterio.

Negué con la cabeza algo abochornada por mis pensamientos, así que decidí que lo mejor es acercarme y saludarle con un beso en la mejilla.

- Lamento llegar tarde, tuve que resolver un asunto primero – Se disculpó; sin quitar la mirada fría de Edward.

- No importa, ya estás aquí – Dije – Steve, te presento a Edward, Edward él es Steve - Se dieron las manos, ambos con una especie de rigidez poco usual en ellos; me hubiese gustado saber que pensaban esos dos cuando se soltaron, algo me dice que no se han caído bien del todo. - ¿Entonces nos vamos, no?

- Me tomé la libertar de invitar a mi hermana Alice – Dijo Edward – Espero que no te moleste esperarla – Pero se apresuró a agregar – Por supuesto que yo puedo decirle que nos veremos allá.

- ¿Cómo crees? – Exclamó de inmediato – La esperaremos, tampoco es que se tarde toda la noche – Bromeé - ¿Viene de tu casa?

- Viene de Washington; ya debe haber aterrizado el avión.

- ¿Hiciste que tu hermana atravesara el país solo para ir a un Night Club? – El desconcierto de Steve era exactamente similar al mío.

- Ella vendría de todas formas, yo solo la he invitado – Se defendió con calma. Se hizo un ligero silencio tras el cual Edward preguntó - ¿A qué te dedicas Steve?

- ¿Quién diablos te crees, mi inspector?

- ¡Steve! – Le reñí por ese comportamiento tan grosero

- Descuida Nessie – Aseguró Edward con calma – Solo quería saber más de tus amigos.

- Steve estudió en Harvard – Dije intentando arreglar la actitud del rubio quien rodó los ojos incomodo; decidí saltarme el hecho de que abandonó los estudios sin embargo noté una mirada extraña por parte de Edward, por lo que agregue – Y ahora trabaja en el taller.

- Ya veo… Harvard.

- Más de lo que muchos aspiran a alcanzar – Siseó Steve. Tras eso ambos chicos se mantuvieron en silencio cosa que para mí fue incomodo por el denso ambiente que nos rodeaba, así que intenté conseguir un tema común para conversar con ambos: intente con deportes pero no coincidieron en absolutamente nada: Cachorros/Medias Rojas, Manchester/Arsenal, Federer/Nadal, Casillas/Messie. ¿Qué demonios pasa con estos hombres? Así que decidí cortar por lo sano y dejar que el silencio volviera a nosotros.

Steve debió notar mi incomodidad por la falta de conversación, porque preguntó:

- ¿No te vas a quitar el abrigo?

- Si no quiere no tiene porque hacerlo – Aseguró Edward de inmediato.

- No te lo he preguntado a ti – Contraatacó de inmediato, rodé los ojos e intervine.

- Es que no sé si estoy bien – Ambos me miraron desencajados durante un segundo, pero fue Edward el primero en hablar.

- No tengo ninguna duda de que lo estés – Steve volvió a mirarlo feo cosa que Edward respondió de inmediato ¿Qué diablos le pasa a esos dos? Sin embargo me quité el abrigo sintiéndome algo insegura: nunca he ido a un Night Club, así que no sé qué tipo de ropa debo utilizar; Edward y Steve habían elegido combinaciones que les hacían vestir muy guapos, pero no sé si yo encajaría.

- Estás hermosa Nessie – Aseguró Edward, sonreí débilmente.

- Hermosa es poco – Susurró Steve con un tono similar al que usó cuando tuvo calor en el departamento. Mi rostro se enrojeció como un tomate, y solo como excusa para no verlo, me giré hacía el auto para ver mi reflejo en los vidrios.

Estaba muy casual, tal como me visto comúnmente: Blusa sencilla manga corta, que podía bajarse para dejar al descubierto los hombros, pero yo no la uso así, prefiero cubrirme; era blanca con muchos puntos rojos, teniendo en medio la palabra _Smile _también en rojo con una sonrisa (=D) y un corazoncito; y en el extremo inferior izquierdo tenía un pequeño peluche afelpado en forma de conejito. Llevaba una falda con volada, de Jeans negro con una tela de fondo de cuadros escoceses azules y grises. Debajo de la falda llevaba unos leggins negros, a la pantorrilla y convese tipo botas a los que había doblado a modo de botín, dejando ver la tela blanca reversible y un bolso a juego. Por supuesto, todo esto comprado por Edward.

Si, supongo que no estoy tan mal. Sonreí.

Justo en ese momento, un auto igual (sino más) espectacular que el de Edward, cruzó en la esquina tocando la bocina. Los tres giramos para verlo dirigirse a toda velocidad hacía nosotros, Edward frunció el ceño y maldijo por lo bajo, mientras que el auto (¡Nada menos que un Lamborghini!) se estacionaba delante del Corvette, para dejar bajarse del lado del piloto a una rubia extremadamente bella que mantenía una extraña mirada de curiosidad puesta en mi.

Yo solo la miré con la boca ligeramente abierta: llevaba botas de cuero hasta más arriba de la rodilla, una blusa naranja clara, de escote en V que se ataba detrás del cuello dejando parte de la espalda descubierta; la blusa, suelta en el área del abdomen era larga, al punto en que lo primero que pensé fue que no llevaba nada debajo, luego me di cuenta de la presencia de un mini short blanco que era cubierto en buena parte por la blusa.

Sentí como toda mi autoconfianza era pisoteada por sus tacones de aguja: a su lado debo verme como un pollito junto a un pavo real: sencillamente insignificante.

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-

Alice Cullen.

Esme y yo nos detuvimos a un par de kilómetros de la casa luego de que Jasper lo hiciera, pude ver su preocupación expresada en su rostro cuando se acercó a un árbol recargándose en él.

- Llamare a Rosalie y Carlisle para que sepan que estamos bien – Informó Esme con la intención de dejarnos solos unos minutos.

- Rosalie está en Boston con Edward – Informé; ella asintió dejando para después sus dudas, y se alejó sacando su celular.

Mientras la vi perderse de vista, recordé las visiones que había tenido en casa y sonreí: Rosalie terminaría haciendo enojar a Edward; jaja y Nessie… para ser su primera salida nocturna sí que se metería en líos y… fruncí el ceño ante una nueva visión que no me gustó para nada, pero ya hablaría con Edward sobre eso ahora lo importante es Jasper.

Me volví hacia él, el pobre se abrazaba el cuerpo mortificado. Me acerque.

- Jazz…

- Volví a hacerlo – Musitó esquivándome la mirada; sabía que no quería que le viera los ojos color borgoña – Por más que lo intento, que trato de resistirme, no puedo.

- Es difícil… para todos- Aseguré.

- No veo a Carlisle comiéndose a sus pacientes – Exclamó furioso, de inmediato supe que toda esa furia estaba dirigida hacia sí mismo. Lo abrace con ternura, no necesito su don para tranquilizarlo cosa que agradezco. – Las he puesto en peligro hoy – Susurró avergonzado respondiendo el abrazo – A ti y a Esme, por mi culpa ustedes cruzaron la línea.

- No seas tontito, el único que me preocupaba ahí eras tú: Esme y yo teníamos autorización de esos dos que fueron por nosotras, porque tenía que hablar con Sam.

Él asintió intentando ocultar cuanto le preocupaba su _desliz._ Me besó con suavidad y ternura, cosa que le respondí de inmediato: no quiero que sienta que estoy enojada con él por eso, ni mucho menos decepcionada; aunque lo corté pronto.

- Cortito por no hacerme caso – Dije, sonrió con culpa y preguntó.

- Sabes que no entendí mucho lo que le dijiste a Sam.

- Lo sé

- ¿No vas a explicarme?

- Aun no es tiempo – Dije escuchando volver a Esme – Estoy aprovechando ese futuro que puedo ver, para arriesgarme por el que no visualizo. Solo espero que todo salga bien.

- Ya le informé a Carlisle de todo – Informó Esme llegando hasta nosotros – Nos está esperando.

Jasper se deprimió un poco, le tomé de la mano para darle ánimos. A pesar de no haber mordido a nadie, se que le avergonzaba darle la cara a Carlisle luego de haber probado la sangre humana.

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-

Nessie Black

Camino al Night Club, yo iba en el auto con Edward; Steve se había subido con la hermana de Edward que él me había dicho, era Rosalie. Edward nos había presentado apenas ella hubo llegado, ya que según ella, Alice había tenido algún inconveniente

"_Problemas de visión, ya sabes_ – Le había dicho – _Además, Jazz está desaparecido"_

En ese momento me habría gustado preguntar quién era "Jazz" ¿El perro acaso? Pero me contuve porque no había querido ser grosera en caso de que realmente fuera una persona: no me rebajaría a hacer lo mismo que Rosalie había hecho apenas se bajó del Lamborghini y Edward nos presentó: Había fruncido la nariz y exclamado

_- ¿Nessie? ¿Qué eres, la encarnación del monstruo del lago Ness?_

Steve y Edward le reclamaron de inmediato, yo por mi parte no dije palabra alguna, esa chica me parecía muy desagradable, y realmente me dio lastima con Steve por tener que ir en el auto con ella. Sinceramente, la rubia esa ni parecía hermana de Edward y si así son los demás, pues lo lamento, pero no conoceré al resto de su familia.

Sin embargo había algo que me intrigaba, algo que desde el primer momento me preocupó: el corazón de Rosalie era tan silencioso como el de Edward ¿Sería algo de familia? Ambos olían similar, por lo que supuse que si, aunque eso solo incrementaba el sentimiento de desconfianza hacia ella.

Durante el viaje en el auto Edward y yo mantuvimos una ligera conversación, le pregunté sobre Rosalie para saber si su comportamiento era normal en ella; él me respondió que si disculpándose una y otra vez por la escena anterior y apenas tuvo una oportunidad me preguntó por Steve, al parecer tenía interés en él: quería saber sobre su trabajo, su familia, sus estudios en Harvard; me sentí algo cohibida: no me siento autorizada para dar tanta información de él, por lo que intente responder lo más generalizado posible a pesar de su expresión frustrada.

Al fin llegamos al lugar, tenía luces de colores por doquier y la fachada simulaba una especie de castillo de coral. La puerta principal en medio de la fachada era ancha y de vidrio; tenía una alfombra roja y por ella entró una pareja de jóvenes de apariencia adinerada, luego se quedó vacía. A la derecha de esa puerta había una enorme cola de jóvenes que pedían una y otra vez entrar diciéndole al guardia que ellos estaban en la lista, que miraran bien, o que habían perdido sus entradas.

Baje del auto con una enorme mueca de desilusión en la mirada; Rosalie se había estacionado un poco más allá, y tanto ella como Steve bajaron del auto sonriente: al perecer se habían llevado bien. Pero eso no me preocupó, saqué el celular para mirar la hora: once menos cinco; volví a ver la enorme cola ¡Habría amanecido para cuando lográramos entrar!

- ¿De dónde sacaste eso? – Preguntó Steve de inmediato.

- Edward me lo regaló – Dije guardándolo de nuevo, el rostro de Steve se volvió como si le hubiesen dado a chupar un limón verdaderamente agrio ¿Qué le pasara? Vi a Edward mirarlo con disimulo mientras que Rosalie bufaba molesta.

- Claro, como no suponerlo – Siseó Teve con voz mortal; fruncí el ceño, él nunca se ha comportado así conmigo ni como Carlie ni como Nessie. Los cuatro nos dirigimos en silencio hacía la entrada, debíamos atravesar todo el estacionamiento, Rosalie iba junto a Edward, y entre él y Steve estaba yo, ya no me sentía tan alegre y sin ánimos de que me escucharan susurré:

- Si hubiese sabido que te comportarías así mejor invitaba a Kelsey. – Steve me miró ailigerando su expresión, lo ví y pregunté en un tono similar - ¿Por qué le mentiste y le dijiste que estabas enfermo?

- ¿Te… te contó?

- No, leo mentes – Respondí con sarcasmo – No quiero que te metas en problemas por esto.

- Si le decía iba a querer venir – Se defendió, me encogí de hombros: eso ya es problema suyo; en cambio me giré hacía Edward - ¿No vamos a hacer la cola? – Pregunté al notar que nos dirigíamos directamente a la puerta principal.

- Si quieres te vas a hacerla tu sola.

- ¡Rosalie! – Le riñó Edward.

- ¿A dónde creen que van? – Nos detuvo el guardia: un tipo excesivamente enorme, me dio miedo solo de verlo.

- Soy Edward Amadeu, mis amigos y yo estamos en la lista – Dijo Edward de inmediato haciendo un gesto significativo a la vez que con disimulo depositaba un fajo, más o menos grande, de billetes de cien dólares, en el bolsillo del tipo.

Lo miré desconcertada mientras el guardia nos daba paso ¿Qué eso no es ilegal? ¿Cómo a Edward podía ocurrírsele semejante cosa? ¿Y si alguien lo denuncia? Caminé en silencio al ver que mis acompañantes continuaban, hasta que el guardia exclamó.

- ¿La niña también? – Noté que me señalaba a mí y se palmeaba el bolsillo donde Edward acababa de dejarle el dinero, exigiendo más… ¡Eso es aun más indignante!

- Esta niña tiene veinte años y un padre en el FBI que puede hacerte enjuiciar por extorción sin que su nombre salga manchado en el caso – ¡Wow! No sé de donde saque esa seriedad con que le amenace, pero el tipo me había hecho enojar. Utilicé mi _don_ para llenarle de pensamientos sobre una terrible condena en alguna prisión de máxima seguridad, solo…aislado como en las películas.

- Cla… claro lo siento…pasen – Dijo volviendo la vista al frente, no nos hicimos de rogar.

- Felicítame a tu padre – Susurró Steve a mi oído mientras caminábamos por un pasillo iluminado – Le han ascendido de Jefe de Policía a federal, ¡Wow! - Reí al recordar que el piensa que Charlie Swan es mi padre.

- Claro, yo se lo hago saber – Aseguré.

- ¿Jefe de policía? ¿Tu padre no trabaja en el taller al que te lleve ayer? – Preguntó Edward; Steve me miró confundido justo cuando pasábamos unas puertas de vidrio que abrieron a cada lado a través de sensores.

No tuve chance a contestarle, ni siquiera fui capaz de caer por completo en cuenta de mi error; apenas pase la puerta todo mi alrededor cambió: el pasillo iluminado se convirtió en un enorme salón con luces de colores que prendían a diferentes ritmos, decoración coralina y música estruendosa que en primera instancia lastimó mis oídos pero de inmediato estos se adaptaron. Del lado este había una segunda planta que desde donde nos encontrábamos se veía totalmente abarrotada, al igual que la planta de abajo: apenas y cabría una persona más.

Personas… ese lugar estaba lleno de personas que bailaban unas con otras, que sudaban desprendiendo hormonas que los hacían oler delicioso, demasiado apetecibles.

Me aferré con fuerza a los brazos de Edward y Steve, a quienes tenía a cada lado, sintiendo como la boca se me tensaba indicando sin duda lo que ya sabía: la maldita sed.

¡Maldición! Esto no está bien, no puede ser que me esté ocurriendo.

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-

Bella Swan

Ana y Mary son increíbles ¿Cómo pueden hacer tal escándalo?

Con ayuda de los chicos, Ana cambió los muebles de la sala, hacía el pasillo y las esquinas y el pasillo, dejándonos libre parte de la sala; mientras tanto Mary conectó unas mini cornetas a la laptop e introdujo un pen drive lleno de música.

Y ahora ambas saltaban y gritaban mientras bailaban con los chicos y yo las veía con el ceño fruncido, recostada a la pared enfurruñada.

- ¿Qué pasa cielo? – Preguntó Jacob acercándose a mí al notar mi incomodidad.

- No quiero ni imaginar las quejas de los vecinos mañana – Mascullé – Y quiero llamar a Nessie.

- ¡Bella no seas aguafiestas! – Gritó Mary acercándose a nosotros - ¡Ven! – Me haló del brazo para acercarme a ellas; Ana se nos unió y entre las tres hicimos un pequeño círculo tomadas de las manos saltando y moviéndonos como se nos antojara. No pude evitar reírme: era divertido saltar como locas solo por hacerlo.

Mark se sirvió un trago de whiskey para él y Roger, mientras que Jacob (con gracia) se metió en medio del círculo y comenzó a hacer una especie de danza egipcia que nos hizo reír aun más.

Cuando la canción terminó, Mary le quitó a su novio lo poco que le quedaba de Whiskey, y se lo tomó. Jake se sirvió Vodka en un vaso mientras Ana me preguntaba.

- ¿Quieres jugo? – Negué inclinándome un poco con una mano el vientre - ¿Estás bien? – Bajó la voz con preocupación.

- No es nada, solo una punzada nada más – Aseguré, Ella no pareció convencida; pareció pensarse algo antes de sacar de su bolso (Que estaba tirado en una esquina) un mazo de naipes – Chicos juguemos.

- ¡Si, vamos! – Exclamó Mary con demasiada efusividad, sin duda influenciada por un par de tragos.

- ¿Canasta? – Preguntó Roger confundido. Ana negó y Mary se apresuró a la laptop y cambió la lista de reproducción colocando una selección más lenta y sensual.

- ¿Quién te ha dicho que ellas saben jugar canasta? – Preguntó Mark riendo, Jacob también rió, mientras yo me mordía el labio, indecisa.

No dividimos en dos equipos: Ana, Mark y yo contra Jacob, Roger y Mary. Se supone que dos de nosotros deben iniciar tomando del mazo una carta boca abajo; quien tuviese la carta con mayor número tendría que quitarse (de forma muy sensual y al ritmo de la música) una prenda y ceder el turno a otro de su equipo para que lo intentara. El ganador sigue jugando hasta perder una ronda.

Los primeros fueron Ana contra Jacob, Ana perdió así que se quitó el abrigo; luego Jacob y Mark sacando 7 y 4 respectivamente por lo que Mark tuvo que desprenderse de sus zapatos. Gracias a mi Jake se quitó la camisa pero Roger hizo que me deshiciera del cinturón. Mary decidió ser la primera en sacarse la blusa semitransparente que llevaba pero (por supuesto) tenía una franelilla blanca abajo, la cual le hacía fondo.

Cada quien fue pasando en su turno, despojándose de las prendas que llevábamos; todos con sus vasos de whiskey o vodka en la mano; todos menos yo… me habían condenado al jugo de mora.

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-

Rosalie Hale.

No puedo ocultarlo, la niña esa no me da buena espina: desde el primer momento en que sentí su olor supe lo que es: una semivampira.

No me sorprendería que Edward no la reconociera en primera instancia: él nunca se ha topado con un hibrido, en cambio Emmett y yo (en una de nuestras lunas de miel) si; sin embargo me extraña que mi hermano haya podido estar tan tranquilo sin buscar explicaciones, sin saber lo que ella es porque estoy segura que al menos lo intuye.

Al poner un pie en la sala del _night club_, el olor a delicioso banquete cubrió mis fosas nasales; pero lo ignoré (no sin esfuerzo) tal como lo he hecho en otras ocasiones: si algún día llego a manchar mi limpio historial de humanos mordidos, no será aquí ni ahora.

Sin embargo noté que Nessie no tiene el mismo tipo de autocontrol ¿Cómo se le ocurre venir si apenas y puede controlar las ganas? Aunque tenemos a Edward de por medio, la sentí tensarse y aferrarse a los brazos de mi hermano y de Steve mientras apretaba los dientes y cerraba los ojos. Su ritmo cardiaco era ya taquicardico, y su respiración se volvió completamente agitada.

- Nessie – Masculló Steve con lagrimas de dolor en los ojos. Ella lo soltó de inmediato, igual que a Edward.

- ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! – Exclamó con rapidez mirando en todas las direcciones, obviamente en busca de alguna vía de escape - ¿Les hice daño? ¡Oh rayos! ¡Lo siento!

- Descuida – Aceptó el chico cerrando y abriendo la mano con dolor.

- ¿Tu estas bien? – Preguntó Edward a ella - ¿Qué sucede? – La gente a nuestro alrededor nos miraba, mientras que yo podía evitar bufar incrédula ¿Cómo diablos puede ser tan tonto y no darse cuenta de lo que ocurre con esa chica frente a sus narices? ¿Cómo no notarlo cuando a simple vista es obvia la batalla interna a la que se estaba enfrentando?

- ¿Me acompañas al baño Rosalie?

- ¿Qué? – Me sorprendí ante su repentina pregunta. Edward también se mostró confundido por no recibir respuesta a su pregunta - ¿Por qué demonios quieres que te acompañe? ¿No sabes ir sola niña…?

- Mi… mi madre dice…que… nunca valla sola…a un baño… pú…

- Si, si ya entendí – La corté apunto de negarme, pero la mirada de Edward me expreso claramente sus pensamientos: o la acompañaba o me arrepentiría. Bufé de nuevo y asentí. El monstruo del lago Ness echó a correr por entre la multitud, la seguí con calma: no tengo ninguna intención de pasar la noche de niñera; solo más le valiera no derramar la sangre de nadie, sino yo misma me encargaría de que se arrepintiera.

Tuve que dejar de respira al alejarme de las rendijas del aire acondicionado, ya que el olor de todos esos humanos se volvía más concentrado.

Finalmente llegue al baño, Nessie estaba allí parada frente al espejo del lavabo sobre el cual estaba su bolso abierto dejando ver varias frutas cítricas.

Sin fijarse en mi tomó un limón y con manos temblorosas se lo acercó a la boca para morderlo haciendo una fea mueca; rodé los ojos: que más da si le hago ver que se lo que es.

- ¡Deja de hacer tonterías niña!

- Tú… tú no entiendes – Contestó ella; con la mano logró sin esfuerzo partir el limón en dos mitades, una la mantuvo en su boca mientras la otra intentaba olerla.

- Lo hago más de lo que te imaginas – Le respondí seria – En primer lugar deja de hacer tonterías, no respires y haz lo que te diga.

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-

Edward Cullen

Vi a Rosalie irse detrás de Nessie; no entiendo como no puede agradarle esa niña que es un encanto; pero en especial no comprendo lo que le ha ocurrido ¿Por qué reaccionó así? Los pensamientos de Rosalie han estado divagando los últimos minutos por la traducción en latín del código de Hammurabi.

Steve y yo nos quedamos cerca de la entrada; el chico no me agrada: he visto suficiente de sus pensamientos como para determinarlo y para no querer que él y Nessie estuviesen mucho tiempo junto.

- Te invito un trago – Le ofrecí intentando parecer agradable. Se encogió de hombros sobándose el brazo que Nessie le había sujetado antes; al parecer le hizo dañó. Caminamos directo a la barra: un círculo en medio de la pista de baile, llamando la atención de las chicas que pensaban la mejor forma de insinuársenos. Ignoré esos tontos pensamientos para concentrarme en Rosalie: vi a través de su mente a Nessie mordiendo un limón e inmediatamente la traducción del código volvió.

- Dame un trago de vodka – Pidió Steve al de la barra, este asintió sirviéndole – Así que tu eres el famoso Edward.

- El mismo – Aseguré con expresión seria – Se lo que estas pensando Hataway – Me adelanté. Él arqueó una ceja con incredulidad – Te desagrado y tú a mí, si debo serte sincero.

- Genial, nos correspondemos – Se burló con una sonrisa sardónica antes de darle un trago a su vaso, le devolví el gesto y continué.

- Así es. Y de verdad me tiene sin cuidado pero déjame aclararte algo _"niño de Harvard"_: Jamás en la vida le haría daño a Nessie, nada de lo que le doy es con mala intención.

- Por tu bien eso espero – Siseó terminándose el trago de una vez. Reí con burla mientras él pedía otro.

- En cualquier caso, tú tienes más tendencia a lastimar a Nessie… y a Kelsey – Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, obviamente no esperaba que le soltara semejante cosa, y se cuestionaba seriamente como yo me habría enterado de su novia… y de todo.

Escuché a Rosalie avisando que estaban por volver, y gritándome mentalmente lo que ya intuía: el semivampirismo de Nessie; así que ella también lo había notado.

- ¿Qué tomas? – Preguntó Nessie llegando hasta nosotros dirigiéndose a Steve. Pude notar el sufrimiento en su mirada, uno similar a aquel día en la boutique. El color de sus ojos también había cambiado como aquella vez: se habían vuelto negros por la sed.

- Vodka – Contestó Steve – Para ignorar comentarios molestos – Me miró sin ningún disimulo pero le ignoré, en este momento quisiera tener un segundo para hablar con Rosalie.

- ¡Yo también quiero ignorar sensaciones molestas! – Exclamó y antes de que alguno pudiera preverlo, le arrebató el vaso a Steve tomándose todo el trago ella, torciendo el gesto y tosiendo fuerte y repetidamente. - ¡WAKALA!

- ¿Estás bien? – Pregunté de inmediato.

- Si - Sonrió – ¡Ven Steve, bailemos! – Exclamó tomándolo del brazo y halándolo. Intente oponerme pero Rosalie me sujetó con fuerza para que me quedara con ella.

- ¿Qué te parece? – Preguntó.

- Te contestó cuando la separe de él – Exclamé.

- Pareces un niño celoso – Recriminó, me calmé un poco ante eso.

- Aun me cuesta asimilarlo… aceptar que no la conozco ni en un 10% - Susurré con pesar.

"_Lo que me extraña es que no te descubriera"_ -Pensó Rose.

- Quizás lo hizo – Susurré recordando la conversación en el cine. Yo ya había sospechado cuando me habló tan vívidamente sobre el _canto_ de la sangre ¿Pero entonces porque me mentiría cuando le pregunté si creía en vampiros? ¿Cómo no creer en lo que eres? ¿Y porque mentir cuando ese era el momento ideal para ambos sincerarse? – Quiero hablar con Alice, salgamos un momento.

Rosalie asintió, busqué a Nessie entre la gente para asegurarme que estuviese bien: bailaba con Hataway intentando parecer despreocupada. Ignoré los pensamientos de otras personas para intentar penetrar en su mente sin éxito.

Apenas puse un pie en el área de la entrada mi celular sonó, el identificador decía Carlisle, pero quien habló fue Alice.

- _¿Qué te pareció la _sorpresa_ de Rosalie?_

- No me queda de otra que aceptarla ¿no? – Dije con voz cansina - ¿Qué tal Jasper?

-_ Está bien, luego te cuento con más detalle_ – Aseguró – _Edward necesito que me respondas algo ¿Qué pasa entre tú y Nessie?_

- ¿A qué te refieres? – Cuestioné con desconfianza.

- _Tuve una visión hace poco_ _en el bosque_– Informó – _La vi a ella dormida, en tu habitación, en tu cama, vestida solo con una de tus camisas y tú estabas a su lado viéndola, le acariciabas el rostro y luego te acercabas dispuesto a besarla y… ya no vi nada_.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó Rosalie; ya que no dije nada, mis músculos no se movieron ni un centímetro por la impresión ¿Qué diablos significaba eso? ¡Yo jamás… yo nunca…!

- Yo… no soy… no veo a Nessie de esa forma – Logré articular.

- _Solo estoy buscando una explicación a lo que vi _– Se defendió Alice.

- Pues estas viendo alucinaciones – Espeté.

- _Edward no me hables así _– Me riñó. Iba a contestar pero Rosalie me arrebató el celular de la mano, le gruñí pero ella solo se limitó a llevárselo al oído y decir solo cuatro palabras.

- Alice, Nessie es semivampira

Me devolvió el celular pero Alice ya había colgado la llamada.

- ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

- Para eso querías llamarla ¿no? Para decirle – Dijo enojada, bufé; tenía que volver y buscar la manera de no arruinarle la noche a Nessie, impidiendo a toda costa que esa visión de Alice se cumpla.

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-

Nessie Black

Ese Vodka es realmente asqueroso, no entiendo como a Steve puede gustarle, por suerte ya no siento casi el sabor. Debía tener ya más de una hora bailando: Edward había salido con su hermana, pero apenas los vi volver lo halé para bailar dejando a Steve con Rosalie.

Me costó increíblemente convencer a Edward de bailar aunque fuese una canción conmigo; cuando finalmente lo conseguí, mantuvo las distancias y no posó en ningún momento la mirada en mí.

- ¿Pasa algo? – Pregunté confundida sin dejar de bailar al ritmo de la música electrónica.

- No – Se limitó a responder; fruncí aun más el ceño: es obvio que hay algo que le preocupa mucho.

- No te creo – Aseguré – Ni siquiera me miras, y eso que te estoy hablando.

- No me había dado cuenta - Mintió posando finalmente su mirada en mi. Me detuve mirándole fijamente a los ojos, él también se detuvo sosteniéndome la mirada, se que no me está siendo sincero; pero desistí y di un paso adelante para buscar a Steve.

Edward dio un paso atrás como si intentara mantener la distancia entre nosotros, volví a detenerme para mirarlo esta vez si enojada.

- ¿Qué te pasa conmigo? – Cuestioné – Desde que te fuiste a hablar con tu hermana te comportas raro conmigo.

- Lo lamento Nessie, no era mi intención…- Bufé dejándole hablando solo, si no me lo quiere decir ¡bien! Me iré a bailar con Steve.

Me detuve en medio de la pista de baile ¿Dónde estaría? Yo lo deje con Rosalie, pero a ella la veo bailando con otro chico. Me giré hacía la barra encontrándolo por fin: tenía otro vaso en la mano y veía directamente hacía mi; le sonreí saludándole con la mano para luego apresurándome hacía él.

- ¿Estuviste bebiendo todo este tiempo? – Le reñí.

- No mucho – Aclaró – Rosalie me agrada, pero yo no tenía muchas ganas de bailar. – Se terminó el trago y preguntó - ¿Que pasó con Edward? ¿Te piso? - Bromeó.

- ¿Estuviste observándonos?

- Algo así – Volteó la mirada – Solo quería asegurarme que ya que mi pareja me dejó bailando solo, al menos lo haya hecho por alguien que sepa bailar.

- No te deje bailando solo – Hice un puchero y lo tomé de la muñeca - ¿Te parece si bailamos ahora?

- ¿Alguna vez he tenido voluntad para decirte que no? – Preguntó poniéndose de pie.

- ¿Nessie podemos hablar un minuto? – Preguntó Edward llegando hasta nosotros, mirando mal a Steve. Volví a fruncir el ceño ¿Qué diablo? Si estoy con él me trata extraño y si estoy con Steve me busca ¿Quién demonios entiende a los hombres?

- Quizás luego – Dije siguiendo el camino, Steve le dirigió una sonrisa despectiva a Edward y me siguió hasta el centro de la pista donde bailamos los próximos minutos. Desde hacía un par de horas que no respiro, pero eso no me impidió sonreírle mientras danzábamos al ritmo de la música.

Debimos estar así como media hora, si no más, bailando con conversaciones pequeñas, divertidas y sin sentido; media hora en la que me sentía seis meses más joven como cuando me escapaba de casa para ir a bailar con él.

Volteé durante un segundo buscando a Edward; seguía parado junto a la barra mirándonos con el ceño fruncido, ignorando a las muchas chicas que querían bailar con él.

Volví la vista, Steve me sonrió colocando sutilmente su mano sobre mi cadera. Su cabello estaba sudado y le caía libre y sensualmente tapándole y destapándole el ojo a cada movimiento.

Reí por mi propio pensamiento ¿Sensualmente? Ese vodka debió causarme efectos retardados.

Seguimos bailando, recordando momentos de aquellas clases de baile; además de la música, la única diferencia ahora es que soy más alta; puedo recordar todo de esos días, inclusive los olores de todos en el salón, esos olores a los que tuve que adaptarme (no sin dificultad).

¡Ah! Olores; me pregunto si ahora Steve olerá igual a como olía antes; era un olor delicioso, incluso más que todos los otros aromas juntos… quizás, si inspiro un poco no tendría porque haber problemas pero… ¿Y si lo hay? ¡NO! Ya antes he llegado a controlarme, no tiene porque ser diferente ahora.

Me acerque un poco más a él aprovechando un segundo en el que mi rostro se acercó a su hombro, para inspirar profundamente. La boca se me tensó instantáneamente como nunca antes me había pasado: olía aun más delicioso de lo que esperaba… y eso es terrible.

- ¡Voy al baño! – Apenas logre articular empujándole para apartarlo de mi con prisa.

- ¿Nessie que…? – Intentó preguntar desconcertado por mi reacción; lo ignoré echando a correr: necesito despejarme.

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-

Bella Swan

El reloj marcaba las doce treinta cuando la botella de whiskey, ya vacía, comenzó a girar y girar en medio del circulo que todos (en ropa interior) conformábamos. Al final fue Mary la ganadora del juego anterior, al estar tan encendida por el trago se quitó también la falda para "estar a tono" con nosotros.

Entre ella, Jacob, Mark y Roger se habían acabado con la botella. Ana, que es más precavida en ese sentido, mezcló el whiskey con mi jugo y se lo tomaba muy lentamente, al punto de que aun (tras dos horas) le queda un poco. Así que ella y yo somos las únicas que gozamos de lucidez, o eso creo ya que haber aceptado jugar verdad o reto con los demás, es muestra de lo contrario.

La botella se detuvo siendo Roger quien preguntaba a Mary, solo que ella eligió reto.

- ¡Qu…quítate el brazier! – La retó; pensé que la pelirroja se negaría inmediatamente pero me equivoqué: boquiabierta la mire quitarse la prenda, mientras Ana, muy divertida, le "tapaba" los ojos a Roger ¿Cómo pudo atreverse a hacer semejante cosa?

Mark se apresuró a pasarle su camisa que Mary se colocó por encima y Ana hacía girar la botella quedando Mark mandando a Jacob pero él (tomando un trago de vodka) eligió verdad.

- ¿Dónde, Cómo, Cuándo y con quien fue tu primera vez?

- Con Bella – Contestó. Apuesto que sin contar a Ana, es él el menos ebrio, sin eso significar que estuviese sobrio – Acabábamos de reconciliarnos, me besó, la bese, en los labios, el cuello y comencé a desabotonarle la blusa mientras…

- ¡JACOB! – Grite deteniéndolo, totalmente avergonzada. Creo que he perdido mi propia apuesta, mientras que mi cerebro revivía muy gratamente eso que él acababa de expresar:

_Teníamos ya tres meses que nos habías mudado de Phoenix tras el incidente entre Jake y Nessie; desde entonces él casi nunca estaba con nosotras, parecía temer lastimarnos en cualquier momento, y sin embargo se seguía haciendo cargo de todo, incluso de encontrarnos un lugar donde vivir en Iowa, donde nadie nos conociera y solo fuésemos un par de adolescente con una niñita de 4 años._

_Esa tarde Nessie había salido a jugar con otros niños, me preocupa que este con otras personas, pero tampoco quiero coartarla, así que me senté junto a un árbol observándola jugar frente a los trailers en el parque; la niña se divertía y reía con los otros pequeños._

_- ¿Mami, puedo ver televisión con Colin? – Me preguntó Nessie acercándose a mi junto a su pequeño amigo; dude un segundo pero asentí. Los niños se chocaron las manos y echaron a correr al trailer de la familia de Colin, dejándome allí sentada mirando al cielo._

_Pero algo llamó mi atención: Jake nos observaba desde la ventana del trailer; nuestras miradas se conectaron un segundo antes de él desviarla apenado; suspire poniéndome de pie con ayuda del árbol: me duele ver en sus ojos esa mirada de culpa y sufrimiento por lo que me dirigí al trailer cojeando aun por las heridas en la pierna. Al entrar lo conseguí sentado en una de las sillas de la mesa._

_- Jacob – Lo llame en un susurro._

_- Descuida, cuando la niña vuelva, me iré – Aseguró sin mirarme. Mi expresión se descompuso instantáneamente._

_- Quiero que te quedes Jacob- Solté casi sin darme cuenta. Él levantó la mirada sorprendido, pero la bajó casi de inmediato_

_- Es peligroso._

_- No te estoy preguntando si lo es o no – Le reñí – No te necesito trabajando para mi, te necesito conmigo Jacob; Nessie quiere a su padre de vuelta, y yo a mi novio. – Aseguré poniéndole una mano en el hombro, él pegó un respingo girando nuevamente el rostro para verme lo cual aproveché para besarle en los labios como hacía meses que no lo hacíamos._

_Su primera reacción fue corresponderme, pero de inmediato se apartó de mí poniéndose de pie._

_- No puedo hacerlo Bella, no puedo estar contigo sabiendo que puedo hacerte daño… que ya te lo hice_

_- ¿Crees que no me haces mayor daño apartándote así? – Le reñí con lágrimas en los ojos – Lo que ocurrió en Phoenix no fue culpa de nadie y si yo no te culpo ¿Por qué tienes que hacerlo tu?_

_- Porque soy el responsable, te prometí en Forks jamás hacerte daño y solo hay que verte para saber que no he cumplido, por eso no podemos estar juntos Bella, ¿Y si me enojo de nuevo? Tu seguridad me importa demasiado como para ponerla en riesgo con…_

_- ¿Mi seguridad? ¿Te estas escuchando Jacob? ¡Ya hablas como Edward! – Le espeté; su mirada se endureció, mientras yo me avergonzaba por la comparación que había realizado, pero mantuve mi postura._

_- Yo no soy como Cullen – Escupió._

_- ¡Ya lo se! - Exclame – Y no quiero que seas como él, quiero que vuelvas a ser Jacob, MI Jacob, el Jacob que amo._

_- ¿Tu… dijiste que me amas? – Parecía no saber si sonreír de alegría o no_

_- ¿Tienes que dudarlo? – Pregunté iba a reiterárselo pero no fue necesario, Jacob me besó; parecía haber estado deseándolo durante todos estos meses, por lo que me apresuré a corresponderle con tanto deseo como fui capaz; deseaba sentir sus labios con tanta urgencia como él los míos._

_Poco a poco la intensidad fue subiendo, todo el deseo reprimido durante los últimos seis meses desde el descubrimiento de mi embarazo se desbocó de un segundo a otro, la boca pasó a un segundo plano cuando él me sujetó de la cintura y sus labios recorrieron mi cuerpo._

_En ese momento, lo único importante éramos nosotros, lo demás estaba de sobra, especialmente la ropa de la que nos fuimos desprendiendo poco a poco por medio de caricias, besos y promesas, ante sala a lo que sería nuestra primera experiencia juntos, la primera vez que hiciésemos el amor._

Mi rostro se enrojeció ferozmente, mientras Jake termina su respuesta.

- En Iowa, hace un año creo – Terminó sonriéndome tontamente.

La botella volvió a girar y Roger, mandado por Ana, salió en bóxer al pasillo y tocó la puerta de la amargada vecina del otro extremo del pasillo; la mujer, una señora de unos cincuenta años que vive sola con su hijo (él cual por estos días no estaba en casa), abrió la puerta a pesar de ser pasada la medianoche, y casi grita de alegría e incredulidad cuando Roger le dijo que estaba allí para complacerla en lo que quisiera.

Cuando la mujer, Ruth es su nombre, se hizo a un lado para dejarle pasar, él la arrincone en la puerta donde aun podíamos verlos desde la puerta del departamento, y fingió que la besaría solo para en último segundo sacarle la lengua y gritarle ¡_CAISTE!_ Como si de un niño se tratase.

A penas y pudimos aguantar la risa cuando Roger volvió al departamento tambaleándose, seguido por la mujer que le daba de manotazos lanzándole gran cantidad de insultos.

Continuamos el juego y me tocó preguntarle a Mary que esta vez eligió verdad:

- ¿Cómo fue tu primera vez con Mark?

- ¡Soy virgeeeen! – Exclamó ella con un gritito agudo cargado de una emoción impropia.

- ¿En serio? – Ok, esa no es la respuesta que esperaba, y a juzgar por el rostro de Ana, tampoco ella. Jacob y Roger parecían demasiado _idos_ como para sorprenderse. Mary emitió una risita chillona.

- Dame tu habitación… y e… so se res…resuelve ¡Ya mismo! – Exclamó Mark dirigiéndose a Mary, poniéndose se pie trastabillando.

- ¡ALEJATE DE MI HABITACIÓN! – Le grite empujándolo para que cayera sentado.

- ¿La de Nessie entonces? – Preguntó Mary. Tomé la botella y le di vuelta para que olvidaran el tema. Jamás pensé que fuese cierto cuando Mary decía que llegaría virgen al matrimonio, no importaba cuanto tiempo estuviese con Mark.

La estúpida botella me señaló nuevamente a mí, solo que esta vez era Ana quien tenía que ordenarme, y dudo mucho que si elijo reto me ponga algo santo, así que mejor cortar por lo sano y tomar verdad.

- Veamos Bella, la pregunta del millón… ¿Cómo es Jacob en la cama?

- Es todo un lobo – Contesté, no sé de donde salió ese tono tan lujurioso y complacido que hizo gritar y reír a los muchachos, mientras Jacob aullaba divertido. Mi rostro se sonrojó de manera instantánea mientras bajaba la mirada esperando que la botella girara y girara para señalar a Mark.

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-

Edward Cullen

No pude evitar preocuparme al ver a Nessie huir de Steve de esa forma; ella se había ido a bailar con él solo por mi firme propósito a no permitir que la visión de Alice se cumpla, pero por lo que veo en la mente de él, no le hizo nada ni tiene idea de que pueda pasarle, al contrario, se sintió tan confundo como yo.

Busque entre los pensamientos de las personas a Rosalie; por la dirección que Nessie había tomado solo podía dirigirse al baño de chicas. Conseguí a mi hermana bailando hacía el medio de la pista con un tipo corpulento, pelinegro con mirada divertida; en cierta forma presentaba un parecido a Emmett.

- ¡Rosalie! - La llame sin acercarme a ellos; giró a verme a lo que le hice señas para que se acercara; bufó molesta dejando bailando solo al tipo para acercarse a mi ignorando un par de invitaciones a bailar.

- ¿Ahora qué quieres?

- Nessie corrió al baño, ve a ver qué pasa.

- Quizás se le adelantó el numero dos – Bromeó, la atravesé con la mirada – Vamos, ni siquiera es humana, no puede pasarle nada.

- Anda a ver – Le ordene, quizás tuviera razón y Nessie estuviese bien, pero mejor es estar seguros.

- Está bien – Masculló dirigiéndose al baño _"eres un tonto"_ pensó, le ignore: con que Nessie esté bien, sus insultos me valen.

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-

Nessie Black

- ¿Piensas escaparte por esa ventanita, niña? – La voz de la hermana de Edward me hizo dar un respingo y casi caer del inodoro en el que me había subido para alcanzar la ventanilla de ventilación del baño por dónde sacaba la cabeza para respirar aire puro, libre de Steve.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunté bajándome del inodoro.

- Ya te lo dije antes: sé lo que te pasa – Exclamó con una molesta sonrisa torcida - ¿Qué sucedió? Con no respirar debió haber bastado.

- Tenía unas horas sin oxigeno, me sentía extraña

- Así que decidiste probar a ver qué sucede ¿eh? – Burló Rosalie, apreté los dientes por su tono – Escucha niña, esto no es un juego: no eres como las otras personas que están allá afuera, y si no puedes controlarte, lo mejor es que te marches.

- ¡No! – Negué, ella me cae realmente mal así que no le daré la razón por más que pueda tenerla, suficiente tengo con que haya notado que soy diferente; aunque si a ver vamos, ella también lo es. – Estoy bien, y estoy celebrando.

- ¿Celebrando qué? ¿Qué no has matado a todos allá afuera? ¡No pongas a prueba tu fuerza de voluntad niña!

- ¡DEJAME EN PAZ ¿QUIERES? – Le grité enojada – LO QUE HAGA NO ES TU ASUNTO – Me moví con tanta brusquedad que la blusa se me bajó destapándome un poco el hombro, cosa normal en ese tipo de blusas.

- ¿Qué es eso? – Preguntó con curiosidad, cambiando su tono totalmente.

- Nada – No puede evitar ponerme nerviosa mientras arreglaba mi blusa para taparme el hombro, pero ella no lo dejó pasar.

- Ningún nada – Se acercó a mi destapándome el hombro, sujetando con suma fuerza mi mano, impidiendo así que lo evitara.

- ¡Suéltame! – Exclamé forcejeando, pero ella me sujetó aun más firmemente sin apartar su mirada de mi hombro.

- ¿Cómo diablo te hiciste un moretón?- Preguntó; me solté de ella como pude; ¿Eh mencionado ya, que me cae mal? - ¡Respóndeme!

- ¡No es tu asunto! – Exclamé volviéndome a cubrir el hombro, aunque mis dedos temblaban con nerviosismo.

- Aun así quiero saberlo – Exigió ¿Quién se cree?

- Ya te lo dije, solo apareció, ¡no es tu problema!

La puerta se abrió dándolo paso a un par de chicas, una de ellas sonreía ampliamente aunque ida; ellas nos miraron fijamente cosa que le correspondimos.

- Te doy dos minutos para que salgas – Dijo Rosalie saliendo del baño, le saqué la lengua a su espalda: estoy muy enojada con esa teñida.

- Uy… que carácter – Se burló una de las chicas; la de la sonrisa extraña. Su voz igualmente sonaba rara, parecía soñadora, como si estuviera en otro planeta. La chica, una pelirroja de ojos azules, se acercó a los lavabos junto a mi; tenía ojeras y las pupilas dilatadas, además que su sudor olía extraño. La otra, una castaña de ojos grises, en cambio se recostó a la pared y me miró con recelo.

- Lo mismo digo yo – Susurré; ella rió escandalosamente, la mire y me vi en el espejo – Como quisiera no sentir nada – Murmure refiriéndome a los olores y la sed.

- ¡Yo no siento nadaaa! – Exclamó la pelirroja moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

- ¿Ni siquiera hambre o sed? – Rió por mi pregunta y miró a la castaña.

- Esta chica me cae bien Stella, ¿Por qué no le das un _caramelo_? – La tal Stella se tensó.

- Deja de decir babosadas y ve al baño – La retó.

- Vamos, véndele un _caramelo_.

¿Venderme un caramelo? ¿Aquí venden caramelos? La tal Stella parecía reacia y me veía calculadoramente; la pelirroja entró a uno de los cubículos de los inodoros y comenzó a cantar, esa chica sí que es extraña.

- ¿Cuánto dinero tienes?

- ¿Por qué preguntas? – Contraataque con desconfianza.

- Vamos, no esperaras que te lo regale – Cada vez entendía menos.

- Te dije que la chicaaa me cae muuuuuy bien Stella, regálale uno a mi cuenta – Exclamó la pelirroja desde el inodoro, de inmediato escuche unas arcadas; me preocupe.

Stella sacó de su bolsillo un frasquito de pastillas para el dolor de vientre, pero no olían como las que mamá toma de vez en cuando. Sacó una y me la dio; parecían pastillas de menta, pero estoy segura que eso está muy lejos de serlo.

La mire indecisa, mamá siempre me ha dicho que no tome nada que me ofrezca un extraño; pero esa chica no tiene pinta de ser una mala persona, no estaría bien hacerle un desplante ¿no? Me tomé la pastilla esperando que, como la pelirroja me dijo, no sintiera nada más a mí alrededor.

- Si quieres más solo búscame – Dijo ella. Asentí solo por hacerlo, porque realmente no me siento diferente en lo absoluto, pero ambas pegamos un respingo al ver a Rosalie entrar.

- ¿Por qué no has…?- Se detuvo olisqueando el ambiente - ¿Le están vendiendo LSD? – Preguntó enojada.

- Vamos, no sé de que hablas – Negó Stella intentando esconderse el frasquito en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón, pero este cayó al suelo sin que lo notara. ¿LSD? ¿Qué es eso?

Negue con la cabeza, me sentía extraña, al punto en que apenas y entiendo lo que Rosalie decía, eran muy molestos esos puntitos purpura en el ambiente.

- ¡Váyanse las dos de aquí antes que le avise a la policía! – Ordenó; me dispuse a irme feliz de la vida, pero me detuvo – Tu no, la del inodoro.

- ¡No estoy! Jijiji – Se rió la pelirroja. Stella se marchó de inmediato al escuchar a la hermana de Edward rugir tan ferozmente mientras se dirigió al cubículo y lo abrió de un manotazo. Aproveche para agacharme y tomar el frasquito sacando unos cuantos _caramelos _antes de esconderlo en mi brazier. Quizás es que no tome suficiente y por eso la sed aun desaparecía.

Me apresure a tragarlos antes que Rosalie se diera cuenta, ya luego le devolveré el resto de los caramelos a Stella… quizás… si la consigo…tal vez… ¿Qué más da?

- ¡Largo de aquí! – La corrió Rosalie halando a la chica que se había dormitado en el inodoro, ante semejante gritó se despertó gritando escandalosamente, echando a correr.

- Te ves más alegre hoy ¿sabes? – Me burle.

- Edward va a matarme – Masculló ella.

- No estaría mal, no perderíamos mucho- Susurre sonriente; imaginando a Edward pasándole por encima a Rosalie con el Corvette… sería una lástima arruinar semejante auto por su culpa.

Me tomó del brazo y me haló para salir del baño pero nos detuvimos antes, Rosalie seguía con esa radiante sonrisa que la caracteriza; jiji, hasta más feliz que yo está.

- ¿Cuántas pastillas te tomaste?

- ¿Pastillas? ¿Cuáles pastillas? – Pregunte riendo ¿Se habría vuelto loca? Yo creo que sí, porque comenzó a chillar con frustración. Abrí la boca en forma de "O" y saqué el frasquito de mi brazier - ¿Estos _caramelos_?

Eche a correr cuando se abalanzó sobre mí para quitármelo diciendo algo sobre Edward ¡Que se consiga los suyos!; reí escabulléndome entre la gente, volteé sobre mi palma el frasquito sacando otros tres o cuatro _caramelos_… ricos caramelos; me los trague guardando nuevamente el frasquito con unos cuantos más, y eche a andar entre la gente bailando sola. Todos olían delicioso, pero ¡Al diablo! Ya ninguno me importa.

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-

Rosalie Hale.

Nessie se perdió entre la multitud ¡Y estaba drogada! Aun no entiendo como esa niña puede ser tan estúpidamente ingenua como para creer que eso era caramelo ¿Qué demonios tiene en el cerebro, palomitas de maíz?

Salí del baño pensando en que hacer: ¿Buscarla y evitar que haga alguna estupidez o ir por Edward y avisarle? Él se enojará mucho conmigo al enterarse, como si fuese mi culpa lo que ella hiciese; pero si no se lo digo también se enojaría, y quizás más; y eso no es algo que yo quiera. Fuese lo que fuese Nessie, Edward siente un gran cariño (si no algo más) por ella, de eso no hay duda.

Prepare una excusa mental para salirme del problema: "_Es su vida, ella sabrá lo que hace"_ Y entonces lo comprendí ¿Por qué mi hermano aun no lo sabe? Se supone que él mantiene vigilada mi mente y la de todo ser cercano al monstruo del lago Ness… perdón, a Nessie.

Me dirigí hacia Edward que estaba nuevamente sentado junto a la barra conversando con Steve, pero mi hermano se hallaba inmóvil, demasiado para hacer pensar que es humano… ¿Se habría enterado ya? Si hubiese podido habría tragado saliva. Me dirigí hacía él pensando en lo bonita que es la iluminación del lugar.

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-

Edward Cullen

Mantuve vigilada la mente de Rose mientras se dirigía al baño de chicas, a su vez que volví a la barra al notar que Steve se acercaba para pedir un trago doble. Tengo que hacerle una pregunta a ese chico, para ver si así me resuelve algunas dudas que tengo; y de paso hacerlo que deje de pensar tanto en Nessie.

- ¿Y Nessie? – Pregunté fingiendo despiste.

- En el baño – Dijo él escueto, con la única intención de que me alejara rápido pero como no ocurrió agregó - ¿Qué? ¿Usas la táctica de "_a la competencia, mejor cerca"_?

- Nosotros no tenemos nada porque competir – Aclare lo más calmo posible – No vamos tras lo mismo – Rió con incredulidad recibiendo su trago; fruncí el ceño: me parece que ya ha bebido suficiente por una noche – Además, quiero hacerte una pregunta Hataway. – Informé viendo en la mente de Rosalie como discutía con Nessie.

- No te garantizo respuesta – Dijo dándole un trago más largo. Sonreí de lado, tampoco es que necesite que verbalice nada.

- ¿Hace cuanto que conoces a Nessie?

- Más o menos cuatro meses – Aseguró - ¿Por qué?

- ¿Cuatro meses? – Repetí algo sorprendido: Steve no mentía en lo absoluto, de hecho recordaba el momento en que se conocieron: _pude verlo sentado en el asiento del copiloto de un golf viejo estacionado junto a la acera, estaba jugando con sus pulgares cuando apareció Nessie en la escena; se veía al menos un año menor e iba por la banqueta caminando en dirección al auto; Steve no le prestó mucha atención pero ella a él sí: lo miró fijamente durante unos segundos, parecía algo indecisa, hasta que finalmente exclamó:_

_ - ¿Qué haces en el auto de mi hermana?_

_- Dudo que Jacob Black sea tu _hermana _– Se burló alzando la mirada; pero de inmediato su sonrisa desapareció, al parecer demasiado sorprendido de verla – Yo…ehh… ¿Carlie?_

_- ¿Qué? No – Negó sonriente – Me llamo Nessie, y tú debes ser Steve ¿no? – Él aludido asintió más que sorprendido._

_- Como lo sabes._

_- Jake me ha hablado de ti, es mi cuñado – Aseguró._

¿Jacob Black? ¿Cuñado? ¿Entonces estoy en lo cierto y Nessie vive con el endemoniado lobo? Pero ¿¡CUÑADO!

- E… ella me dijo que me presentaría a sus padres – Comencé intentando mantener las ideas claras, olvidando el escuchar en otras mentes que no fuera la de él; ni siquiera la de Rosalie o las chicas que acaban de entrar en el baño de chicas me llaman la atención lo suficiente: quiero estar plenamente concentrado para su respuesta

- ¿Ah sí? – Preguntó receloso pidiendo otro trago y terminándose el que tenía en la mano.

– Pero para mí es algo extraño, no sé como son ellos.

- Pues yo tampoco lo sé – Masculló sin detenerse mucho a pensarlo – No los conozco; solo he visto a sus hermanas, aunque sé que Reneé vive en Jacksonville y el jefe Swan en Washington; Isabella siempre habla de ellos, pero…

Esta vez mi mente entró en estado de Shock: ¿Reneé? ¿Jefe Swan? ¿Hermanas? ¿ISABELLA?

¿Qué demonios? La mente de Steve vagaba por recuerdos: una vez más en una clase de salsa con la niña que él llamaba _Carlie_ pero que se parece mucho a Nessie; una conversación esa misma mañana con ella:

_- A veces pienso que eres igual a Carlie e Isabella, pero me doy cuenta que no; ellas no hubiesen aceptado esos "regalos"_

_- No tiene nada de malo en aceptarlo – Respondió Nessie – Lo malo es que Edward no fue sincero conmigo. Además, estoy segura que Carlie estaría de acuerdo conmigo._

Habían más recuerdos, mientras el pedía otro trago (ya van tres, este muchacho se volverá alcohólico si sigue así) pude ver una salida nocturna donde estaban en el mismo banco en que yo consolé a Nessie días atrás. Ella y Steve conversaban ahí sentados, mientras la novia de este (Kelsey) reía y molestaba a Jacob Black halándole su cabello largo, mientras ella… Bella, les tomaba fotos.

No puedo creerlo: ¡Bella! Al fin, después de tantos meses de agonía por ella, puedo verla en la mente de alguien que tiene contacto con ella, alguien que la ha visto, con quien ha convivido estos últimos dos años.

Y pensar que estuve el día de hoy a escasos metros de ella ¡en dos oportunidades! En una me detuvo Allyson, pero en la oportunidad anterior no pude subir al departamento de Nessie porque su amigo _Jake_ y su novia se habían estado bañando juntos.

No pude evitar sentir celos, tantos como pocas veces en mi vida; y al mismo tiempo sentirme tan decepcionado: Nessie no ha hecho más que tejer mentira tras mentira engañándome con cada cosa que decía: Que si su padre esto, que su madre aquello, cuando estos ni siquiera viven en el estado; que no tiene hermanas, y ahora resulta tener dos. El hilo de mis pensamientos se detuvo; algo no cuadra.

- ¿Hermanas? – Pregunté

- Nessie es la segunda de las hermanas Swan; Carlie la menor e Isabella la mayor.

No puede quedarme ni una mísera duda de que es ella; pero Bella no tiene hermanas: ese fue uno de los primeros datos que supe de ella; así que toda la mentira era tejida para Steve, no para mí, tenía que serlo. Pero entonces ¿quién es Nessie realmente y que motivo podría tener Bella para encubrir a una semivampira?

- ¿Isabella Swan? – Cuestionó Rosalie escandalizada, habiendo escuchado eso ultimo – Entonces Alice tenía razón…

- ¿Alice? – Mascullé. Solo necesité una milésima de segundo para ver la claridad: Alice había previsto mi reencuentro con Bella y no fue capaz de advertirme sobre su _familiaridad _con Nessie; en cambio me empujó a investigar sus frecuentaciones sin dejarme ninguna advertencia, nada que me previniera o acelerara nuestro encuentro; ni ella ni ninguno de los que se hacen llamar _mi familia_.

No pude detenerme mucho a pensar en eso: he visto algo de Nessie en la mente de un pervertido.

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-

_- ¡MAMÁ! – Gritaba Nessie alarmada, las lágrimas rojizas cubrían sus mejillas: lagrimas de sangre._

_La gente que se lamentaba por la muerte del señor, voltearon a verla y los murmullos no se hicieron esperar, cubriendo el ambiente del cementerio por completo._

_- ¡MAMÁ! – Gritó de nuevo, la joven semivampira estaba asustada; no, aterrada por algo. De la última fila de la multitud, una joven se puso de pie preocupada; su rostro mostraba una profunda tristeza que aunque adecuada para el funeral, era ajena a este._

_- ¿Nessie qué ocurre? - Preguntó Bella; la aludida llegó hasta ella aferrándose con fuerza mientras más lágrimas rojizas cubrían sus facciones y al hablar se mezclaban en su boca con saliva._

_- Me… quiere matar mami __– Sollozaba con miedo. Bella se tensó de inmediato mientras que las personas comenzaron las murmuraciones sin piedad._

_- Vamos Nessie, llamemos a mamá – Dijo Bella lo suficientemente alto para ser escuchado por algunas personas a sus alrededor; mientras caminaban para salir del velorio le susurró pasándole un brazo por el hombro derecho – Tranquila mi niña, mami está aquí._

_- Qui…quiere matarme mami- Los sollozos no se detenían. Llegaron hasta el estacionamiento del cementerio para no llamar aun más la atención de las personas._

_- ¿Quién Nessie? - Preguntó Bella – No me asuste, por favor hija._

_- E…ella – Sollozó la niña. Bella la dirigió a un viejo golf rojo estacionado poco más allá, cerrado y solo – E…e.. no es como los demás, es fu..Fuerte, más que yo y… y más rápida, casi me mata… ¡Mami tengo miedo! – Estalló con una nueva oleada de sollozos. Bella la abrazó rodeándole los hombros a lo que Nessie respondió con un espasmo de dolor; Bella se apresuró a soltarla mirandoce los dedos horrorizada._

_- ¡Oh por Dios! – Ahogo un grito - ¡Jacob! ¡JACOB!_

Volví en mí tan repentinamente como me sobrevino esa visión: ¡lo tenía! Rosalie me había dado ese dato que durante todos estos días se me había escapado y de inmediato las respuestas habían llegado solas; el rompecabezas se había completado por su mismo llenándome de comprensión.

Todo estaba tan claro: las lagrimas rojas de mi visión, las palabras de Rosalie: "_Nessie es semivampira"_; haberla visto llamando mamá a Bella… ¿Cómo no pude darme cuenta antes? Una nueva visión me sobrevino: era la misma que le había comentado a Edward solo que esta vez la perspectiva era diferente, todo estaba tan claro.

- Alice – Esme me sacó de mis cavilaciones; solo nos encontrábamos nosotras en la sala mientras Jasper conversaba con Carlisle con respecto a su _Desliz_ - ¿Estás bien, linda?

- Si – Mentí. No puedo estar bien con lo que acabo de ver ¡Por todo lo santo, era increíble! Nessie no es hermana de Bella, es su hija; su único padre posible es Edward y ni él ni la niña lo saben.

Mi mente estaba tan turbada que no fue sino hasta un par de segundos después que noté la verdadera gravedad del asunto ¿Cómo diablos le digo a mi hermano, no solo que tiene una hija, sino que esta es perseguida por alguna vampira desconocida?

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-

Nessie Black

- ¿Bailamos muñeca? – Preguntó un chico apenas llegue a la segunda planta. Sonreí, es muy parecido a Jackson Rathbone ¡no! A Orlando Bloom ¿O sería Rupert Grint? En fin, es sexy… creo; jajajaja ¿Qué más da? ¡A bailar!

Sonaba _Sexy Bicht _ de David Guetta; bonito nombre el de la canción jijijiji, seguro que se la compusieron a Rosalie. Reí mientras me movía al ritmo del electro y el chico con el que estaba me sujetaba de la cintura para que no fuese a escapármele; es incomodo bailar estando tan pegados, así no me saldrá mi paso de Michael Jackson… ¡Bah! Ya me resolveré.

La canción culminó tras unos minutos, todo a mí alrededor giraba muy divertidamente mientras se escuchaba ahora _gatto._ Nosotros seguimos bailando mientras él se acercaba a mi oreja mordisqueándola ¿O habrá sido un mosco gigante?

- ¿Por qué no nos vamos a un sitio más privado, linda? – Propuso; sonreí ampliamente asintiendo; se ve algo cómico con tantos colores en el rostro; jaja rojo, violeta ¡Verde!

- ¡Nessie! - La voz de Edward parecía furiosa; ja, ya hasta parece hermano de su hermana. Mi chico no lo escuchó y yo lo ignore ¡El amargado ese! - ¡Quítale las manos de encima! – Rugió. ¡Eh! ¿Cuándo me puso las manos en el trasero? ¡Claroo! Eso explica los masajes ahí detrás.

El chico miró feo a Edward, parecía dispuesto a reclamarle; pero mi querido amigo le gano la competencia con una fierísima mirada… ¡Cool! Yo también quiero jugar a las miraditas. Los mire feo a ambos con una sonrisa en el rostro ¿Habré ganado ya? Espero que el premio sea chocolate; mucho, mucho, muchísimo chocolate.

EL chico pareció amedrentado por Eddie; así que terminó marchándose dejándonos solo; estalle a carcajadas.

- ¿Nessie, que diablos te pasa? - Jajajaja, Edward se parece a Stefan Salvatore**(1)** cuando se enoja… Abrí los ojos y la boca de par en par.

- ¿Y Damon, Stefan? - Damon es aun mucho más sexy que él; ojalas este cerca.

- ¿Qué?

- jijijiji ya veo, está con la puta de Katherine.

- ¡Nessie, ese no es vocabulario…¡ ¿Que te ocurre? – Se acercó a mi – Hueles a… ¿Has tomado o comido algo? – Indagó alarmado; reí.

- ¡CARAMELOS! Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii – Grité dando saltitos – Los llevo en el Brasier ¡Toma unooo!

- ¿Q…? ¡NO! - Rugió – ¡Vámonos!

- No, yo quiero bailar – Lloriquee.

- Olvídalo… Rosalie tendrá que darme una muy buena explicación.

- ¡Buuuu! ¿Para que quieres a esa Barbie?... Ya se: ¡BAILEMO! – Grité pero el aburrido ese se opuso de inmediato.

- ¡NO! – Negó rotundo separándome de él, sujetándome de la muñeca para halarme por la pista; no puse resistencia ¿Para que? Sin embargo bailaba que aquí allá, de allá acá moviendo las caderas al ritmo del electo.

- Stefan Salvatore, si bailas conmigo te doy mis caramelos.

- Olvídalo – Se negó ¡Que testarudo! Me solté de él de inmediato.

- ¡Acabo de llegar!

- Son las dos de la mañana.

- ¡Genial! - Sonreí – _Cuando el reloj marca las dos, los esqueletos comen arroz, chumbala cachumbala cachum...balá (__**2)**_

**- **¡Nessie! – Rugió. ¡Bah! Que aguafiestas – Vamos Rosalie – La llamó; y dale con ella ¿Quién la necesita? La teñida llegó poco después – Busca a Hataway, nos marchamos.

Rosalie asintió; Edward me haló hasta la salida; ¡buu! Yo quiero seguir bailando. Nos dirigimos al auto verde… digo, azul; no, negro… bueno, el de él… a menos que no sea el suyo.

Abrió la puerta del copiloto, mientras veía a Rosalie y Steve salir; él traía en la mano una botella a medias de Vodka… ¡uhhh! ¡VODKA!

- Quédate con ellos un momento – Ordenó Edward a Rosalie – Voy arreglar cuentas con las chicas que le hicieron esto a Nessie.

- ¿Qué te hicieron? – Preguntó Steve dirigiéndose a mi tambaleante; no espera… todo tambalea. Ummm huele a mucho vodka.

- ¿Puedo sentarme en el asiento del piloto mientras? ¿Puedo? ¿Puedo? SIiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii – Pedí; Edward bufó dándole la llave a la rubiecita y volvió a entrar al _night club_. Steve se sentó del lado del copiloto.

- Espero que no haga una tontería – Susurró Rosalie dándome las llaves distraídamente. Intente meterla en la cerradura pero no se quedaba quieta; Steve estalló a carcajadas. - ¡Dame acá! – Rugió arrebatándome las llaves y abriendo las puertas. Gruñí enseñándole los dientes amenazantes – Siéntate y no te muevas; y tu… - Señaló a Steve – Quédate quieto, tienes más alcohol que sangre.

- ¡Sangre! ¡QUE RICO! – Exclamé relamiéndome los labios; Steve rió tomándose otro trago.

- Me asegurare de que Edward solo las denuncie ¡No se muevan! – Rugió, me senté en el asiento del piloto sacándole la lengua. La vi volver al _Night Club_ así que saque de mi brazier el frasquito.

- ¿Qué es eso? – Preguntó Steve oscilando de adelante a atrás.

- Caramelos – Sonreí abiertamente - ¿Quiere?

- Buenoo – Sonrió – Le dí un par de caramelos que se tragó con el vodka; yo tomé otros cinco o seis para mi dejando las demás en la guantera… ¡wiiiiiiiiiii! todo está colorido.

Baje del auto con ensoñación y ¡oh! Las llaves las dejó pegadas a la puerta; se las llevare a Edward… no, a Rosalie… o mejor le muestro a mi mamá el auto; si MI auto.

Tomé las llaves con prisa sentándome frente al volante. Me llevo todo un minuto encender el cachivache ese; escuché ronronear el motos así que apreté el acelerador y… ¡UPS! ¿De donde salió ese poste?

- ¡YUJUU! – Gritó Steve; moví las palancas hasta que logre que saliéramos disparados en retroceso hasta golpear con otro auto; Steve maldijo y yo reí presionando nuevamente el acelerador saliendo en zigzag del estacionamiento, escuchando las maldiciones de Rosalie… ¿Se habría enojado?

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-

Bella Swan

- ¡Bella está gorda! ¡Bella está gorda! – Gritaba Mary señalándome sin parar; todos reían menos yo, de repente me sentía invadida por el miedo ¿Y si se le escapa decir que estoy embarazada? No es que no quiera que Jacob lo sepa, pero quiero ser yo quien se lo diga, y lo haré cuando no este ebrio.

Ya eran las tres de la mañana y todos nos habíamos vestido nuevamente, sin embargo el departamento estaba hecho un total desastre. Todos estaban ebrios, a excepción de Ana y yo; por lo que Jacob (medio dormido) se había acostado en el suelo, despatarrado junto al sofá de tres plazas.

- Mary cállate – Exclamó Ana, luego se dirigió a mi – En serio Bella, mejor nos vamos.

- No lo creo, sería mejor que se quedaran; son las tres de la mañana.

- Tranquila, manejo yo – Me aseguró enseñándome las llaves del auto de Mary – Y descuida, deja la casa tal cual está; cuando amanezca paso por Mary y venimos a arreglar todo esto.

- Está bien – Acepte abriéndoles la puerta. Roger y Mark daban tras pies abrazados por el hombro, y Mary seguía gritando que estoy gorda.

- Nos vemos entonces mañana – Exclamó Ana marchando con ellos. Cerré la puerta y suspire: si, me divertí mucho esta noche, pero estoy exhausta y mañana me toca trabajar desde muy temprano en la mañana hasta la noche.

- Ven durmamos juntitos – Propuso Jacob con más sueño que vida; sonreí: Si yo fuese más fuerte lo levantaría en brazos y lo dirigiría a la cama, pero no puedo por lo que pase por encima de los muebles para ir a nuestra habitación, tomé un par de almohadas y una cobija y volví a la sala junto para que al menos estuviese cómodo.

Al volver Jacob estaba ya completamente dormido. Alce su cabeza para ponerle la almohada debajo. Me dirigí al rincón al que habíamos apartado la mesita de noche, sobre la cual descansaba mi celular.

Durante toda la noche eh llamado a Nessie solo dos veces: la primera me había contestado diciendo que se estaba divirtiendo mucho, aunque la estruendosa música al fondo apenas me dejaba escucharla; la segunda vez no contestó por lo que termine llamando a Kelsey quien me informó que mi niña se estaba duchando. Pero si quiero pegar el ojo en lo que queda de noche tendría que hablarle antes.

Marqué el número pero nadie contestó la llamada, así que le marque a Kelsey, cuando estaba a punto de cortar tomó la llamada hablando con voz ronca y somnolienta.

- ¿Qué?

- Pásame a Nessie – Pedí

- Son las tres de la mañana, déjanos dormir – Y colgó, suspire: mi hija debe estar durmiendo también, aunque debió haber escuchado el repique de su celular. Otro suspiró se apoderó de mis labios.

Tomé la segunda almohada y la coloque en el sofá de tres plazas, arropándome con la cobija; deje caer mis brazos para entrelazar los dedos con los de Jake y sentir su calidez.

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-

Rosalie Hale.

Si Edward estaba molesto conmigo con lo del LSD, cuando se entere de esto me matara; no se como, pero hallara la manera de hacerlo.

¿En que diablos pensaba esa mocosa al encender el auto y estrellarlo contra el poste de luz de enfrente? El golpe lo escuche desde el vestíbulo del _Night Club_. Salí a prisa, de igual forma Edward ya debió haberlo visto en mi mente, o la del chico ¡Por todos los cielos! ¡EL CHICO! ¿Y si lo hirió?

Pero mi preocupación fue infundada, Steve gritaba pero de la emoción, a la vez que el auto zigzagueaba en retroceso, golpeaba otro coche y salí a toda prisa del estacionamiento.

¿A que maldita hora decidí venir a Boston? La próxima vez, cuando Edward diga Alice, será Alice

- ¿Por qué demonios dejaste a Nessie sola ¡Y CON LAS LLAVES DEL AUTO! – Rugió Edward detrás de mi, antes incluso de poder pensar en seguir el auto ¡Rayos! Halaba del brazo a las dos chicas del baño, quienes exigían que las soltaran.

- ¿Cómo voy a saber que además de drogadicta, está loca de remate? – Aunque de plano lo primero es sencillamente síntoma de lo segundo.

- Llévalas a la delegación, voy por Nessie – Exclamó Edward soltándolas a las dos que intentaron escapárseme; ¡ja! Ingenuas, las atrape antes que pudieran tomar una posición ventajosa.

Edward corrió a prisa para salir del estacionamiento dejando a las dos chicas demasiado alucinadas, sin duda pensarían luego que era un efecto secundario de la porquería que se tomaban. No necesito ser Jasper para saber lo furioso que estaba mi hermano.

- Caminen – Les ordene.

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-

Nessie Black

- _We will we will rock you (__**3)**_ – Gritábamos escuchando sonar el disco en el estereo a todo volumen. Las calles de la ciudad se encontraban solitarias y yo movía el volante; manejar es divertido, solo debo presionar los pedales hasta el fondo, y mover el volante de aquí para allá, de allá para acá – _We will, we will fuck you_ – Seguimos gritando Steve y yo.

Los CD se habían caído al suelo, algunos sin su empaque… pobres; la votella de vodka había desaparecido ¿Dónde estaría?... Creo que Superman dijo algo de su cumpleaños antes de llevársela jijijiji y el muy hijo de pu… su mamá solo me dejó darle un traguito chiquitito.

- ¡Quiero conducirrrrrrrrrrr! – Gritó Steve.

- ¡NOOOO! – Negué virando el volante: ¡Casi caemos en un agujero negro que nos llevaría a terabithia! (**4)**... espera ¿Eso no era un puente?

- SIIIIIIII – Contradijo él halando el volante, yo también lo hale hacía el otro lado presionando con los dos pies el freno y el acelerador.

- WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII – Grité cuando el auto comenzó a girar y girar hasta que se detuvo por fin en medio de un cruce.

- ¡Dámelo! – Exigió.

- Está bien – Acepté riendo – Pero dame más caramelos – Exigí alzándome del asiento para pasarme al de él arqueándome encima suyo sujetando mis manos de la cabecera de su asiento mientras que mis pies descansaban en el suelo del auto esperando a que el se pasara.

Stever me miró burlón pero no se pasó, sus manos en cambio me sujetaron de la cintura ¿Querría alzarme de avioncito? Jajajaja, me sacaría entonces por el techo; pero no lo hizo, solo me acercó a él sentándome en su regazo para darme a probar sus labios… ummm saben a _caramelo_, vodka y Steve… ahhh Steve ¡Delicioso!

Moví mis labios moviéndome para estar más cómoda mientras sentía su lengua haciendo cosquilla contra la mía que se movía intentando no perder la batalla hasta que pasado el tiempo hizo un ademán de querer alejarse un poco; no lo dejé: El sabor a Steve me encante y es MIO, sin embargo logro escapárseme, pero no lo dejé apartarse mucho, le mordí el labio sintiendo su sangre en mi boca, pero no era la sed de eso lo que me dominaba en este momento.

Steve gimió al sentir mi lengua por el punto en que le había mordido; reí divertida: olía fantástico, y su respiración entrecortada y jadeante me fascinaba.

Volvió a regalarme sus labios esta vez más bruscamente, sentí sus manos por debajo de mi blusa explorando el camino. Me dedique a mordisquear su labio un poco más con algo de cuidado: tampoco es que me lo voy a comer… no por ahora.

- Carlie… - Gimió

**_OOOOO_OOOOOO**

**Vaya capitulo ¿No?**

**Y vaya final x.x no me maten porfis... y no odien a Steve!**

**Aclaraciones:**

**1: **_Stefan Salvatore, Damon y Katherin son de the Vampire Diaries; no sé ustedes, pero al menos en los primeros capis de la serie me pareció que intentaba semejar a Stefan con Edward x.x_

**2. **_La canción es _Los Esqueletos o El Reloj de las Calaveras _ (segun sea el pais) es una canción infantil que personalmente me divierte; si quieren escucharla: http : / www . youtube . com / watch ? v = Xv8B3Cbx1Vc - Ya saben... omitan los espacios._

_**3.** We will rock you - Canción de Queen: http : / www . youtube . com / watch ? v = iikKzQwgBJc _

_**4.-** Hace referencia a la novela:_ Un puente hacia Terabithia

Otra cosa; Nessie tomó tantas pastillas porque segun yo (x.x) por ser semi-vampira necesita una mayor dosis que Steve, para que le haga efecto; pero recuerden: **Diganle**** NO**** a la drogas****.**

**Ahora ****si ¿Que les ha parecido? ¿El flash back de Bella y Jacob? ¿Las dos visiones de Alice?**** ¿La inocencia de Nessie en el Night Club? ¿Steve? ¿Y los moretones de Nessie, que seran?  
**

**Diganme TODO lo que quieran sobre este capi del cual saldrá un enorme problemon para el proximo :S pobre Nessie jejeje**

**Contesto los Reviews:**

_**Sara:**_ Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento u_u se que tarde SIGLOS I´m Sorry :( Espero que este capi te halla gustado n.n gracias por tus buenos deseos n.n

_**Maggie Blackeny :**_ A mi tambien Allyson me agrada mucho...no está inspirada en algo 100 X 100to personal, pero me parece genial tener una amistad así. En cuanto al Nick de Nessie, Sorry u.u no era mi intención que fuese indecifrable, lo he modificado, ahora es **P®!N)3$!TA** ; igualmente sigue significando Princesita... Gracias por los buenos deseos con la Uni n.n

_**Hildiux :**_ Si, bueno, lo supuse; pero quería estar segura :) lamento la tardanza u.u

_**Isabella D'Cullen Salvatore **_: Lamento haber tardado tanto :( espero este capi te guste n.n

**Con respecto al proximo capitulo, no puedo prometer subirlo rapido, en primer lugar porque es igual de largo que este (o incluso un poco más) y en segundo lugar, porque como dije, estoy limitada a escribir los fines de semana u.u de hecho, ahora debería estar estudiando para el final :S **

**En fin, si veo que me tardo demasiado pienso cortarlo y subirlo en dos partes, en ese caso se llamara: **_Miserable._

**Si logro escribirlo completo se llamara: **_Descubriendo verdades..._** sinceramente espero que se de la segunda opción.**

**Espero sus comentarios =D**

**Nos leemos pronto**

**Besos n.n**


	17. Miserable

**Hola n.n**

**¿Qué tal?**

**Si, lo sé: esto de tardarme tanto se me está haciendo costumbre u.u lo lamento; esta vez culpare a los profesores que hacen sus huelgas, atrasan todas las clases y después somos nosotros quienes sufrimos con exámenes y trabajos diarios para ponernos al día x.x**

**Como me estaba tardando tanto, termine por decir que es mejor separar "Miserable" de "Descubriendo verdades" de lo contrario aun estaría escribiendo el capi :S**

**En fin, el capitulo anterior quedó en un punto muy… ummm interesante, así que no les distraigo más: **

**¡A leer!**

**Capitulo 17: **_**Miserable**_

Steve Hataway

- Carlie… - Gemí.

- ¿Si? – Susurró sin separarse de mis labios; no pude evitar emocionarme aun más: su tono es muy sensual, aun más al escucharla hablar en mis labios.

¡Genial! Al fin tengo a la dueña de mis deseos sobre mí, besándome salvajemente. No me quede atrás, si Carlie puede ser salvaje yo también puedo.

Le hice alzar los brazos para sacarle la blusa: el estúpido conejo no dejaba de burlarse de mí porque me escondía su cuerpo y ahora yacía guindado en el volante ¡Ja! ¡Toma esa, tonto!

Moví a Nessie para que quedase ella debajo ¡Maldito auto! Necesita un asiento trasero. Mis labios siguieron el borde de su brazier; sonriendo al escuchar ese sonido gutural de sus garganta.

Carlie rompió la camisa y sus manos frías como toda ella recorrieron mi pecho. ¡wow, que fuerte! ¡Bah! Que importa; lo único importante es que finalmente será mía.

Sus labios recorrieron de mis labios, pasando por mi mandíbula, hasta el cuello; sentí sus dientes jugando con mi piel; sonreí tontamente, apenas comienza la noche.

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-

Edward Cullen

Pedirle a Jasper que torture emocionalmente a Rosalie durante los próximos trecientos años no sería suficiente castigo; sin embargo la idea me tienta enormemente, ya veré como convencer a Jasper de hacerlo… ¿Cómo demonios Rosalie pudo pensar en seguirme cuando ni Nessie ni Hataway están en sus cinco sentidos? ¿Cómo diablos se permitió dejar las llaves en la puerta del auto?

Olfateé ante un cruce; estoy ya a unos cinco kilómetros del Night Club; el auto debía andar en círculos ya que el rastro de su olor va en diferentes direcciones: seguramente cambiaban de dirección a cada cuadra y pasaban por el mismo lugar varias veces.

Me concentre en la dirección en la que provenía más concentrado el olor del motor: hacía el este, así que corrí con prisa hacia ellos, captando medio segundo después imágenes de la mente de Hataway ¡Ese maldito! ¡Le partiré los huesos cuando los tenga en frente!

Acelere aun más, escuchando claramente _Get Down, Make Love_ de Queen; medio segundo después estaba ya en frente del auto que se encontraba impidiendo el paso en dirección norte-sur.

Un corsa color arena que se dirigía al sur, tocaba el claxon con desesperación; disminuí la velocidad corriendo como un simple humano. De igual forma la chica que conducía no me prestó mucha atención: tenía prisa por dejar al resto de los pasajeros en sus casas; y yo tengo prisa por apartar a ESE de Nessie.

Me apresure al auto ignorando el estado de deterioro en que se hallaba y abrí la puerta; jamás pensé que vería a Nessie en semejante situación: Su blusa ya no la cubría, su brazier era perfectamente visible así como él tenía el torso descubierto, y ambos se besaban de una manera muy… muy lasciva mientras sus manos se recorrían de manera que…

¡YA BASTA! Si seguía observando durante una milésima de segundo más tendría serios traumas: Nessie es una jovencita pura y casta, no es posible que esto estuviese ocurriendo.

- ¡Maldito pervertido! – Rugí tomando con furia a Steve del cuello, sacándolo del auto lanzándole contra el suelo; el rubio se quejó y fue entonces que lo noté: mi mano estaba cubierta de sangre; de su sangre que brotaba por un par de agujeros en su cuello; lo mire desconcertado durante un segundo; casi olvidando la rabia: desde que había entrado en el Night Club había dejado de respirar, pero ahora que veía el liquido carmesí, no pude evitar morderme el labio con sed reprimida e indecisión: después de todo se lo merecía… ¿Pero qué diría Carlisle cuando se enterara?

Steve intentó ponerse de pie, demasiado borracho y drogado para lograrlo; mascullando cosas inentendibles escupiendo al suelo algo de sangre: Nessie también le había mordido los labios.

La chica del Corsa había dejado de tocar el claxon, parecía muy entretenida observando la escena; pero mi pequeña batalla interna sobre qué hacer con Hataway en ese momento no me permitía prestarle demasiada atención. Sonreí malignamente, de todas formas Nessie probablemente no recordaría nada al despertar; y con Carlisle podría lidiar luego.

Di un paso al frente dirigiéndome a él con una decisión tomada.

- ¡DEJALO! – Sentí a Nessie empujarme hacía atrás con rudeza; la mire jamás la había visto tan diferente a lo que es realmente: andaba en brazier (Cosa que en ese momento no parecía importarle en absoluto); su falda estaba desabotonada por lo que se le cayó cuando se puso de pie por suerte tenía los leggins; pero lo más chockeante para mi fue ver su rostro lleno de sangre, la sangre de Steve la cual parecía poder ignorar contrario a lo que ocurrió aquella vez en la boutique.

- Nessie… - Susurré aun pasmado.

- ¡Steve sabe riiiiiiiiiiiicoooococo! – Exclamó relamiéndose los labios.

- ¡Vu…vuelve al auto! – Le ordené con la mente en blanco.

- ¡Buuu! Quiero seguir comiendo a Steve – Gritó; maldije por lo bajo al darme cuenta que la magnitud del problema estaba creciendo: la chica del auto la había reconocido.

Me apresuré en meter a Nessie al auto: a pesar de sus pataletas, soy más fuerte que ella; y con prisa intente limpiarle el rostro con los trozos de la camisa de Steve, antes de que la chica (Que se había apagado y bajado del auto) llegara hasta nosotros. Le cerré la puerta enderezándome para sonreírle a la morena que me veía con el ceño fruncido y luego a Steve que o se había dormido o se había desmayado.

- ¿Se te ofrece algo? – Pregunté esperando que se fuese lo más pronto posible para sacar a Nessie de allí cuanto antes.

- ¿Quién es la chica que estaba aquí? – Preguntó perspicaz; no me gustó la agudeza de sus pensamientos, ni mucho menos me gustó escuchar el sonido del vidrio de la puerta de mi auto que estaba al otro lado, haciéndose añicos permitiéndole a Nessie sacar la cabeza por allí.

- ¡ANA! – Gritó - ¡AUXILIO ANA!

- Sabias que eras tú – Masculló preocupada.

- Nessie mete la cabeza en el auto – Le ordené de inmediato.

- ¿Quién te crees? – Saltó Ana defendiéndola, apresurándose a rodear el auto para abrirle la puerta a Nessie; y la exclamación de sorpresa que verbalizó al verla en el estado en que estaba pude escucharla tan claramente como los improperios que pensó en mi contra imaginándome el causal de toda la escena.

- Soy amigo de Nessie.

- Si claro – Masculló con sarcasmo.

- ¡No lo es! – Gritó Nessie saliendo del auto como un resorte, aferrándose al cuello de ella – Él no me quiere – Sollozó – Si me quisiera me dejaría probar a Steve.

- ¿Steve? – Repitió Ana, ojeó rápidamente a Hataway inconsciente y en su mente se reflejó la duda de si lo conocía o no… pude ver a Bella entre sus pensamientos ¡Diablos! ¿Porque los que la conocen tienen que aparecer justo ahora? - Vámonos… - Le indicó a Nessie y se dirigió a mí – Esto no se va a quedar así: su padre es policía ¿sabes?... menuda pijamada – Masculló intentando halar hacía su auto a Nessie, pero esta se le soltó con rapidez corriendo hacía Steve canturreando.

- ¡Pijamada con Steve! ¡Pijamada con Steve! ¡AHHHHHHHHH! ¡Lo mataste! – Gritó al verlo inconsciente en el suelo. Ana se giró de inmediato obviamente asustada por eso ultimo - ¡Lo mataste! ¡Lo mataste! Jajajajajaja.

- Nessie entra al auto – Ordené algo cansado tomándola con brusquedad. Ella se retorció entre mis manos gritando con desesperación; mientras los chicos del auto de Ana completaban la escena tocando el claxon del auto continuamente.

- ¡SUELTALA! – La chica, Ana me había empujado haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas cosa que no hizo mayor efecto en mi - ¡Maldita sea, suéltala o llamare a la policía! – Rugió, casi me recordaba a Rosalie; y hablando de ella ¿Dónde rayos está cuando se le necesita?

- No hay ninguna necesidad de eso – Aseguré intentando sonreír encantadoramente sin soltarla ni un poco – La llevare a su casa.

- La llevare yo – Aseguró tomando a Nessie de la otra mano – Suéltala.

- ¿Llevarla con tres ebrios en tu auto?

- ¿Si llevo tres, que importa un cuarto? – Contestó mordaz aunque dudaba; sonreí ligeramente: ya no estaba tan segura de su idea; pero fue una sonrisa efímera al verle cambiar de idea. - ¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón: llamare a Bella y Jacob y que ellos se resuelvan contigo; vamos a esperarlos aquí.

¿Llamar a Bella? Sería maravilloso poder volverla a ver ahora mismo; pero en el estado en que se hallaba Nessie, no creo que sea precisamente el reencuentro del Milenium.

- ¡NO! – Gritó Nessie viendo a Ana sacar el celular; se aferró a mi cuello con desespero - ¡EDWARD, BELLA ES UNA AGUAFIESTA! No dejes que la llame.

Pero no tuve chance a hacer nada; los pensamientos (hasta entonces tan decididos) de Ana cambiaron abruptamente y sin razón: hasta hacía un segundo su prioridad era cuidar de la hermanita de su hermana, y ahora lo más importante era llegar a su casa y ¿hacer marionetas con sus calcetines?

- ¿Sabes qué? Hagan lo que quieran – Exclamó con un tonta sonrisa – Buen provecho con Steve Nessie; te la encargo Eddie – Culminó marchándose sin remordimiento alguno; quede aun más perplejo, aun con Nessie aferrada a mi cuello ¿Qué demonios acaba de ocurrir?

Me separé de ella, obligándola a cubrirse con su abrigo; Ana ya se había ido, mientras que por el otro lado de la calle aparecía Rosalie con el Lamborghini.

_¿Qué ocurrió? _ - Preguntó mentalmente estacionando el auto.

- No respires – Le ordené – Hataway sangra – Ella asintió bajando del auto – Llévatelo de aquí o no responderé por lo que haga.

- ¡Quiero a Steve! ¡Quiero a Steve! – Gritaba Nessie saltando; la tome en brazos para transportarla con mayor facilidad.

- ¿A dónde lo llevo?

- Por mi lánzalo al mar - Rugí – Luego vuelves por mi auto – Eché a correr a toda velocidad con la niña en brazos que gritaba con alegría.

- ¡YUJUUUUUUUUUUUU!

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-

Kelsey Walcott

¡Maldita sea! El celular de Nessie estaba apagado; ya son las siete de la mañana y la niña no aparece, ni siquiera llamaba y Bella no dejaba de hacerlo, y lo peor es que si le contesto me armara el rollo del siglo por culpa de su _hermanita_.

Marqué nuevamente al celular de Nessie; esa niña me pagaría la angustia por la que me hace pasar. Maldije cuando al no contestar cayó el buzón de voz; espere el tono y exclamé.

- Nessie Swan mueve tu infantil trasero de donde estés, y a menos que quieras que mi pie te lo adorne, ven por tus cosas y vete a tu casa… Te juro que si Bella descubre que te ayude a escaparte ¡ME LA VAS A PAGAR CARO NIÑA! – Colgué enojada; espere un par de segundos para tranquilizarme y marcar al celular de Steve; ese era otro que no aparecía, y me tenía muy preocupada.

Espere a que su voz me diera el aviso del buzón de llamadas para dejarle mi preocupado mensaje.

- Cosito ¿Cómo sigues? Me tienes muy preocupada; apenas enciendas el teléfono llámame, iré a verte cuando salga del trabajo. Te amo.

Colgué nuevamente y de inmediato entró una llamada de Bella; dejé sonar el celular mientras tomaba el bolso de Nessie y le daba indicaciones a mi madre sobre a quién debía dárselo. Para cuando volví por el teléfono, este ya había dejado de sonar, lo tomé y salí a la calle a tomar un bus. Me preocupa que no me contesten las llamadas, en especial Steve.

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-

Bella Swan

- Nada – Informé al borde de un colapso nervioso: Ni Nessie ni Kelsey contestaban sus celulares.

- Vamos Bella, llegaras tarde a trabajar – Exclamó Jacob; tenía un aspecto terrible por la resaca, el pobre – Yo te llevó, y si no han llegado allá, voy por ella a casa de Kelsey.

- ¿Pero y si les paso algo? Yo sabía que no debimos dejarla estar fuera sin nosotros.

- ¡Bella! – Exclamó deteniendo mis cavilaciones; tomando mi cabeza entre sus cálidas manazas para besarme con dulzura – Mi amor, te puedo asegurar que Nessie está bien, quizás se quedó sin batería, o no se dio cuenta que el celular está apagado, vamos. – Asentí y salimos camino al auto encontramos con Elyzabeth Poe subiendo a toda prisa las escaleras; chocó contra Jacob llorando sin consuelo; él la sujetó de inmediato para que no fuese a caerse.

- ¿Qué ocurrió Sra. Poe? – Preguntó preocupado.

- Mi… mi marido… ayy Joe murió anoche – Soltó la mujer destrozada aferrándose a Jacob quien me miró pidiéndome ayuda sin saber qué hacer.

- ¿Cómo fue? – Pregunté poniéndole una mano en el hombro – Pensé que había mejorado.

- Al… al parecer fue por una… una crisis nerviosa – Sollozó la mujer destrozada.

- Elyzabeth, si hay algo que podamos hacer por usted, por favor avísenos – Le pedí.

- Gra…gracia – Aseguró separándose de Jacob – Lo siento – Se disculpó con él – Debo irme para arreglar todo lo del velorio… ¡Ayy mi Joe! – Estalló nuevamente continuando su camino.

- Asistiremos sin falta – Aseguré sintiéndome deprimida por ella.

- Siento pena por ella – Susurró Jacob cuando continuamos nuestro camino al auto – Joseph Poe era un desgraciado, pero ella no tenía la culpa, siempre pensó que su marido era un santo… y ahora la pobre se quedara sola.

Sola… yo sabía lo que era quedarse sola, lo había estado durante dos días cuando descubrí que estaba en espera de Nessie; dos días en los que había sufrido el desprecio de Jacob haciéndome sufrir el peor de los infiernos.

Sacudí la cabeza: no tengo porque pensar en eso ahora, lo que fue no importa ya sino lo que es en este momento; y en este momento lo que importa es que Nessie no contesta mis llamadas.

Le marque y remarque camino al Mcdonald… castigare a esa niña hasta el día en que las estrellas se caigan del cielo.

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-

Emmett Cullen.

- ¿Alice que ocurre? – Pregunte apenas llegue a casa; estaba sola sentada en un sofá con expresión mortal – Vamos duendecita ¿No estarás enojada conmigo por lo de Jazz o si?

- No estoy de humor para ti Emmett – Respondió con la cabeza entre las manos. Es extraño que ella se comporte así, la lógica dice que me estaría persiguiendo por dejar a su esposo solo; aunque técnicamente fue él quien se alejó de mí en el bosque.

- Vamos Alice – Le revolví el cabello pero me apartó con un manotazo.

- ¡Te dije que no estoy de humor! - Exclamó enojada, pero los años conociéndola me hacían pensar que no era conmigo: Alice debía estar frustrada por algo.

- Está bien, no te sulfures – Exclamé - ¿Dónde están los demás?

- Carlisle en el hospital, Jasper de caza con Esme y Rosalie en Boston con Edward.

- ¿Qué mi nena está donde?

- Deja de hacer preguntas entupidas Emmett, no tengo cabeza para contestarte – Aseguró marchándose a su habitación.

La seguí; Alice estaba muy extraña, no la veo así desde hace dos años cuando Bella huyó del pueblo con el lobo asqueroso. Me detuve frente a la puerta de su habitación, estaba cerrada… Sonreí malignamente: no es algo que pueda detenerme.

- Ni se te ocurra tumbar mi puerta – Siseó desde el interior de su habitación; sonreí aun más ampliamente.

- Entonces dime que es lo que sabes que no quieres decirle a nadie en la familia.

- No sé de que hablas – La escuché esquiva.

- No soy idiota Alice, lo aparento sí, pero no lo soy – Asegure sintiéndome como un tonto por hablarle a una puerta; si no me abría…- No es la primera vez que te comportas como si fueses Rosalie ¿Qué has visto?

- Ya te dije que no es nada.

- Está bien, adivinare entonces… ummm ¿Es sobre la casa? ¿Jasper? ¿El súper bowl? ¿Los Yankees ganaran este año? ¿Carlisle? ¿Esme? ¿Tendremos un nuevo hermano? ¿Edward?...

- ¡EMMETT CALLATE! – Eso era todo lo que necesitaba, no espere más y arranque su puerta entrando a prisa.

- Ups, se abrió – Alice chilló furiosa, cada vez se parecía más a Rosalie - ¿Entonces tendremos otro hermano? – Me miró feo, sin embargo no contestó al instante, al contrario dudó.

- No exactamente – Dijo al fin.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – Pregunte serio y confundido.

- Olvídalo Emmett, tonterías mías.

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-

Bella Swan

- Y no te olvides de pasar por la niña – Antes de salir del auto. Jacob asintió.

- Tranquila linda – Acepto besándome la frente a modo de despedida – Yo me encargó de Nessie.

- Está bien – Acepte bajando finalmente del auto para entrar al Mcdonald por la puerta de los empleados; la puerta principal aun no estaba abierta.

Adentro todos arreglaban las cosas para abrir en unos quince minutos; cada quien haciendo lo suyo. Me apresuré a marcar la tarjeta de entrada para ir luego a mi puesto en el mostrador, cuando vi a Kelsey: estaba pasándole el trapeador al suelo en el área infantil.

Casi corrí hasta ella; estaba tan preocupada por Reneesme que apenas siento el cansancio y el sueño por la noche anterior; resbalé con el piso mojado estampándome contra el vidrio, pero al menos no me caí; Kelsey alzó la mirada riendo por lo bajo.

- ¿Dónde está Nessie?

- Yo estoy bien, gracias ¿Y tú? – Hizo notar que no le había saludado. Ignoré eso, por lo que rodó los ojos. - ¿Cómo voy a saberlo?

- ¿A qué te refieres? Ella…

- Nessie salió temprano, dijo que se iría a casa; supongo que debe estar en el depa, o por llegar. – Explicó. Asentí.

- Le avisare a Jake – Dije pensativa – Pero mi _hermana_ no contesta el celular.

- No lo digas con ese tonito, porque eso no es mi culpa – Exclamó dejando de trapear –Suficiente tengo con Steve para preocuparme también por Nessie.

- ¿Steve? ¿Qué tiene?

- Está enfermo y no contesta mis llamadas – Me dijo. Asentí y saque el celular marcándole a Jacob quien contestó de inmediato.

- _¿Esta allí Nessie?_

- No, Kelsey dice que ella se fue temprano – Le informé; Kelsey me miró con cierta idea en el rostro, pero negó y siguió trapeando.

- _Entonces ire a casa _ - Dijo él.

- Está bien, hablamos luego… eh Jake – Lo llame antes de colgar; creo estar segura de que pensaba pedirme Kelsey - ¿Has hablado con Steve? Al parecer está muy enfermo

-_ ¿Steve? No, no lo sabía _– Negó.

- Está bien, me avisas cualquier cosa. Te amo

– _No más que yo_ – Aseguró; colgué comunicándole a Kelsey lo que me había dicho sobre su novio, para luego dirigirme al mostrador donde Austin ordenaba el producto para que fuese más sencillo a la hora de despacharlo.

- ¿Y cómo te fue estos días, Bells? – Preguntó siempre con su misma pregunta.

- Ya sabes, lo normal – Y yo con mi misma respuesta.

- ¿Y Nessie? ¿Cómo ha estado? – Volvió a preguntar. No quería darle muchos detalles a él, por lo que me limité a sonreír antes de llevarme las mano a la boca con nauseas ¡QUE ASCO! De la cocina salía el olor de una orden de papás recién sacadas: toda esa fritura olía asqueroso.

Me alejé antes de que el asco se convirtiera en nauseas; así no podría trabajar debidamente.

- Kelsey – la llamé viéndola recoger el trapeador.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Podemos cambiar de puesto hoy? – Pregunté acompañándola al armario para que guardara los implementos de limpieza - Yo me encargo del Auto-Mac

- ¿Por qué? ¿Ocurre algo?

- Estoy embarazada y me dan nauseas… - Masculle apenas para que escuchara.

- ¡LO SABÍA! – Gritó emocionada dando saltitos; mis compañeros giraron a verla mientras yo intentaba calmarla.

- ¡Shhh! Calla, nadie lo sabe… ni Jacob – Admití avergonzada.

- Uh… ¿Y Cuando se lo piensas decir?

-No lo sé, pronto… ¿Pero cambiamos el lugar?

- Está bien – Aceptó con una sonrisa radiante – Pero solo porque hoy sales de vacaciones; y a cambio ¡Yo seré la madrina!

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-

Jacob Black

Esto ya me tiene preocupado; tengo horas buscando a Nessie y ella nada que aparece; no importa donde buscara, simplemente no estaba.

Al llegar al departamento hacía tres horas, este estaba tan vacío como lo dejamos, y ella seguía sin contestar el teléfono; sin duda alguna eso no es bueno: su celular estaba encendido así que no me explico porque no lo tomaba; y ni siquiera se comunicaba para avisar que hacía o como estaba. Por eso salí en el auto a recorre la ciudad buscándola en los lugares que suele frecuentar, pero nada, no estaba en ningún lugar, ni su rastro.

Y no me atrevo a llamar a Bella; en primer lugar porque en el trabajo es poco probable que contestara, ya que si el encargado la veía podría amonestarla o peor; pero además, si yo mismo tengo los nervios a flor de piel por esta desaparición de la niña ¿Cómo decirle sin angustiarla que no estaba en casa como supuso Kelsey?

Estacione el auto frente a su lugar favorito en el malecón y me baje con prisa aunque a simple vista se notaba su ausencia, pero ese era el único lugar que me faltaba, la última esperanza de encontrarla con una sonrisa diciendo que se había desviado camino a casa por X o Y motivo.

No pude evitar darle un puñetazo a uno de los pilares de la cerca de concreto rompiéndole un trozo.

- ¿¡Donde te metiste Nessie! – Exclame frustrado al aire; como respuesta a mi pregunta sonó mi celular; conteste de inmediato sin ver quién era. - ¿Nessie?

- _No, Mary_ – Dijo esta – _Ana no ha llegado pero yo estoy en el edificio para ordenar el depa, pero ni tu ni Bella están ¿Cómo se supone que voy a entrar?_

- Olvida eso, no encontramos a Nessie – Exclamé - ¿La has visto?

- _¿Se perdió? _- ¡Que pregunta tan absurda! – _No, no la he visto; déjame investigar…_

Colgó; maldije por lo bajo ignoran la mirada de las personas.

Desde el momento en que vi a Nessie nacer, supe que no importaría que llevase los genes del chupasangre, por Bella y por ella yo sería su padre; la querría como mi propia hija y juntos formaríamos una familia junto a la mujer que amo, con Bella. Esa noche de verano en que ella nació, me prometí que no permitiría nada ni nadie le hiciera daño a esa linda bebe de ojos esmeraldas que la abuela de Emily (la partera) me entregó envuelta en mantas.

Y por supuesto que no rompería esa promesa, por Nessie, por Bella y por mi mismo; no me importa tener que mover cielo, mar y tierra pero encontraría a mi hija donde sea que esté.

Decidí ir a casa de Kelsey, quizás Nessie se comunicó con los señores Walcott; una posibilidad muy remota, pero posibilidad al fin y al cabo. Del malecón a la casa no es mucho el tiempo en auto; me estacioné frente a la casa y llame a la puerta lo más tranquilo que pude.

- Hola Jacob - Saludó la Sra. Walcott al verme - ¡Que sorpresa! Pasa, pasa.

- Descuide, voy de volada –Contesté algo impaciente – Verá, luego que Nessie se fuera de aquí esta mañana ¿no ha vuelto a llamar?

- ¿Nessie? – Para nada me gustó ese tono confundido.

- Después de la pijamada con Kelsey no se ha comunicado con nosotros – Explique.

- ¿Pijamada? – Cuestionó nuevamente - ¡Oh no Jacob! Debes haber un error; la hermana de Bella no venía a una pijamada, venía hoy a buscar su mochila, pero no lo ha hecho… pensé que al fin la conocería. – Comentó más para sí.

- ¡Pe… pero pasó la noche aquí! – Exclamé - ¡Yo mismo la traje!

- No habrás estado bebiendo ¿o sí? – Le reprendió la mujer – Ayer cuando Harold y yo volvimos a casa a eso de las diez, solo estaba aquí Kelsey.

Me horrorice y mi cuerpo tembló con violencia ¡Nos había mentido! Nessie nos mintió a Bella y a mí de forma deliberada.

- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó algo preocupada.

- No – Rugí dando media vuelta para marcharme.

- Espera Jacob, llévale esto a Nessie – Exclamó la mujer buscando la mochila de la niña, la misma con que la dejamos ahí en la noche; la tomé empeorando mi pulso – Si se algo te aviso; y descuida debe estar por ahí con alguna amiga.

Asentí subiendo al auto para marcharme, pero tuve que detenerme un par de metros más allá: no puedo conducir con esos temblores, y no puedo perder el tiempo cediendo a mis impulsos. No, debía tranquilizarme y buscar a Kelsey para que me dé explicaciones quiera o no

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-

Edward Cullen

Nessie dormía como toda un ángel; no creí que fuese posible, pero se ve aun más Hermosa de lo habitual, y yo finalmente lograba velar su descanso en la cama doble de la habitación principal del pent-house que Alice compró para mí. Se veía tan tranquila, inocente e infantil que transmitía paz a pesar de la tormentosa noche que debimos pasar.

Cuando llegamos aquí, ella se había quitado la ropa diciendo que tenía calor; salí de la habitación no dispuesto a quedarme con Nessie semidesnuda: debo evitar a como dé lugar que la visión de Alice se cumpla; pero volví cuando dejé de escucharla: se había quedado dormida en la cama con una camisa mía mal abrochada.

Solo me limité a cubrirla con la manta y sentarme a su lado para cuidar que durmiera bien; de eso ya hacía horas.

Igual ya hacían horas desde que Rosalie había llegado con Hataway pero yo no salí de la habitación: me encanta verla dormir, es la primera vez que lo hago y ya van más de cinco horas sin apartarle la mirada aun sin poder creer del todo lo que ocurrió ayer: Nessie se había drogado inconscientemente, pensando que esas pastillas eran caramelos ¡Por todos los cielos! Es demasiado inocente para su propio bien… una inocencia extraña para una semi vampira.

Me levante del sofá y me senté a la orilla de la cama, acariciando su rostro con cariño; sonrió un poco (una lindísima sonrisa) Aparté el flequillo de su rostro y le bese en la frente con dulzura. Reí por lo bajo, ahora entiendo la visión extraña de Alice; todo había sido un malentendido nada más.

A pesar de todo, a pesar de lo que sé que me oculta y de lo que ha mentido, quiero a Nessie, la amo… pero no en el sentido carnal de la palabra, no es un amor de pareja ni nada de eso; es algo más fuerte y puro de lo que me unió a Bella; y al mismo tiempo, algo que aun no logro aclarar del todo.

"_Así que ya te olvidaste de Bella"_

Dejé a Nessie tras acariciar su rostro nuevamente y salí da la habitación cruzándome en la puerta con Rosalie que me observaba seria.

- No pienso en Nessie como la mujer que me hará olvidad a Bella porque ninguna lo hará – Aclaré – Pienso en ella para una relación más pura.

Atravesé el estar íntimo en el que la enorme panorámica de vidrio oscuro me daba visión de la ciudad y me dirigí a la habitación secundaria ubicada frente a las escaleras. Rosalie se apresuró a seguirme.

- El chico también duerme; no lo vallas a molestar Edward – Me advirtió; gruñí, si mal no recuerdo le pedí que lo lanzara al mar, no que me lo trajera al penthouse para curarle las heridas que Nessie le hizo y dejarlo dormir cómodamente. Abrí la puerta, en efecto dormía pero a diferencia de Nessie estaba tal cual como lo recogimos: me importa un comino si está o no cómodo.

- ¿Una relación como entonces? – Continuó.

- No lo s; quizás como una hermana menor. – Cerré la puerta bajando las escaleras a la primera planta del penthouse; aun no entiendo porque Alice me compró semejante departamento con tantas habitaciones que no uso; es decir ¿para qué me sirven cinco baños, dos habitaciones de descanso, una habitación de servicio, una cocina y un comedor? El estudio, el estar intimo y la sala si las uso; de hecho, en este último en la planta inferior se encuentra mi piano; pero por lo demás el departamento es, en lo que a mí concierne, un desperdicio de espacio.

Me senté en uno de los sofás de cuero negro de la sala; Rosalie se acomodó frente a mí.

- No te entiendo Edward. – Sinceró.

- Yo tampoco lo hago – Aseguré. En el fondo, Rosalie siempre ha sido la que mejor me comprende; fue la primera en hacerlo con mi relación con Bella (aunque no la aceptaba) ya que se sentía identificada por lo que siente por Emmett; después de todo, cuando ella lo encontró tampoco quería convertirlo, si lo llevó ante Carlisle fue únicamente porque no tenía otra opción para no perderlo. Y yo a veces me pregunto si ese no habrá sido también mi caso; quizás, si hubiese permitido que Bella se volviera vampiresa aquella vez que nos enfrentamos a James, ella estaría conmigo ahora; no habría tenido oportunidad de enamorarse de Black.

Negué con la cabeza ¿Si hubiese sabido lo que ocurriría, me habría permitido ser así de egoísta para conservarla a mi lado?

- Es… extraño ¿sabes? – Continué; tampoco es que me sienta muy cómodo hablando con ella ¿Pero con quien más lo haría ahora? Rosalie después de todo no es mala pero puede volverse ciertamente insoportable, por eso no tiendo a relacionarme mucho con ella a pesar de ser mi primera hermana – Lo que siento por Nessie es algo muy cálido, quiero… necesito cuidarla, protegerla ser parte de su vida pero de una manera diferente, no es deseo lo que siento por ella, solo es amor.

- Eres complicado – Susurró; me masajeé la sien viendo la incomodidad en su mente por hablar del tema; ya que esta vez no lo comprendía del todo; decidí cambiar el tema

- ¿Qué tal el auto?

- Ya lo revise.

- No sé si quiera escuchar el diagnostico – Gemí; ya lo había visto en su mente, pero guardo la débil esperanza de que fuese una mala broma de Rose: amo ese auto.

- Está bien, no te lo diré; pero te recomiendo que vallas buscándote otro; te puedo prestar el Lamborghini de cualquier forma su dueño no creo que de contigo – Rió – O podrías pedirle a Tanya que te envié el volvo o…

-Ya veré que hago – Aseguré dispuesto a ignorar la última opción; demasiados recuerdos me trae el auto plateado.

- En fin, Nessie habrá arrollado todo lo que encontró a su paso, de lo contrario no me explico tantos golpes, rayones y abolladuras.

- Ese corvette era mi favorito. – Lamenté

- Pensé que tu favorito era el volvo – Dijo con maldad; gruñí ¿Acaso se divierte haciendo eso?

- ¿Hay algo más? – Pregunté cortante; pero me arrepentí de haber preguntado.

- De hecho, tendrás que rehacer por completo tu colección de discos: hay unos pocos buenos, pero los demás están rayados, pisoteados o sencillamente no están.

- ¿Alguna otra cosa? – Cerré los ojos por si había guardado la guinda del pastel.

- No, bueno, encontré esto – La miré interesado, me mostraba el frasquito con LSD; aun habían algunas dentro.

Se lo arrebaté de las manos enojado y al segundo siguiente lo estaba tirando por el inodoro… mejor uso que ese no puedo darle.

- Rose – La llame volviendo a la sala; algo me había hecho click; si Nessie había soportado la sangre de Steve, sería quizás solo porque estaba bajo efectos de la droga, pero ahora que despertara podría ser que todo se complicara - ¿Podrías ir por comida para cuando Nessie despierte?

"_Ve tú, no soy tu mandadera" _No pudo reprimir ese pensamiento; fruncí el ceño.

- Yo iría si supiera que puedo confiártela; pero como acabaron las cosas anoche tras dejarla a tu cuidado, no lo creo.

- Tu también tuviste la culpa por no estar atento – Atacó.

- ¿Vas a ir o no? – Pregunté cortante.

- Ya que, igual pensaba salir por algo – Bufó – ¿Le traigo un cachorro o algo más grande?

- Nessie come… - Dude un segundo – Comida humana – Aseguré al fin; después de todo nadie podría fingir tan bien que le gusta cuando ella es quien me obligaba a comerla.

- Iré en el murciélago – Dijo, asentí mientras ella se disponía a salir – Y no vayas a molestar al chico mientras no esté – Me retó.

Espere a que se marchara haciendo oídos sordos; suspiré y me senté junto al piano para tocar la melodía que le compuse a Nessie.

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-

Bella Swan

El celular de mi bolsillo se sentía pesado; sabía que no estaba permitido pero necesito noticias de Nessie; no sé, una llamada, un texto ¡A Jacob no le cuesta nada avisarme! Pero no, me tiene con estos nervios de punta queriendo tener algo que me asegurara que la niña está sana y salva en casa.

- Buenos días bienvenidos a Mcdonald ¿Puedo tomar su orden?- Repetí por milésima vez; registre en la computadora todo lo que el señor me indicaba desde el micrófono en la entrada del autoservicio. Donde yo me hallaba era la ventana en la que se entrega la comida al cliente, la cual mi compañera ya se encargaba de buscar para colocar en la bandeja desechable.

Un auto negro se estacionó en la ventana y mi compañera le entregó todo; yo me quité el micrófono algo cansada y con nauseas.

-¿Te importaría cubrirme un segundo? Voy al baño – Mentí. Bonnie asintió por lo que me apresuré en marcharme y salir por la puerta de la clientela rumbo a la farmacia que queda a un par de cuadras; si no compro medicina para las nauseas no podría terminar mi turno.

Intenté llamar a Jacob en el camino, pero el teléfono estaba ocupado; le marqué a Nessie: estaba apagado gruñí enojada; esos dos estarían en serios problemas cuando llegara a casa.

No me tomó más de diez minutos volver al trabajo; pero al pasar al área de la cocina noté algo raro: todos parecían muy acelerados, hablando con intereses acerca de alguna cosa ¿Habría pasado algo mientras no estuve? Fruncí el ceño: no me gusta que me miren tanto.

- ¡Bella! – Exclamó Bonnie al verme - ¿Dónde estabas? Santo cielos pensé que esa mujer te había encontrado y te había llevado a algún sitio.

- ¿Esa mujer? ¿De que hablas?

- Después que te fuiste – Se detuvo un segundo para darle la bienvenida a otro auto, anotar mientras yo buscaba la orden; me entregó luego el micrófono permitiéndole así contarme – Se estacionó un último modelo afuera; lo conducía una rubia despampanante, no parece del tipo que come hamburguesas; y cuando bajó el vidrio para tomar la orden frunció el ceño; de verdad deba miedo.

- Lo entiendo, ¿Pero qué tiene que ver conmigo?

- Preguntó por ti – Informó – Bueno, realmente dijo: _¿Dónde diablos está Bella Swan?_ Me dio mucho miedo; le dije que no sabía y se puso a maldecir, se bajó del auto diciendo que olía a ti y entró a buscarte; no armó escándalo, pero pensé que te había encontrado.

- ¿Qué… olía a mi? – Pregunté desconcertada - ¿Rubia despampanante? ¡Rosalie! – Ahogue el grito que se escuchó del lado de la bocina donde el conductor ordenaba.

- ¿La conoces?

- No puede ser que me hayan encontrado – Susurré aterrada ¿Cómo pudo dar conmigo? Porque no es posible que hubiese ido allí solo por las hamburguesas.

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-

Jacob Black

Antes de encarar a Kelsey volví al departamento; Mary me había llamado con información pero la señal estaba fallando así que me apresuré a apersonarme. Me salté una luz roja y esquive un par de autos estacionados; para encontrar a la pelirroja que me esperaba en la entrada del departamento.

- Jacob – Saludó – He estado investigando con la gente del edificio.

- ¿Qué te dijeron? ¿Han visto a Nessie? – Me apresuré con las preguntas.

- Si – Contestó ella – Varios vecinos dijeron que ayer al mediodía Nessie vino en un Corvette Grand Sport azul eléctrico y casi se inmediato se fue en él.

- Tonterías ¿De dónde va a sacar un auto así? – Rugí furioso: me está haciendo perder el tiempo; pero entonces recordé el auto último modelo que vi el día de ayer al volver del trabajo, me lo tope en esta misma calle y era precisamente un Grant Sport. - ¿Ana no sabe nada?

- No lo sé, me contestó su papá y me dijo que está durmiendo; que se durmió muy temprano en la mañana porque se puso a jugar con títeres de calcetines.

- Maldición – Mascullé llevándome de las manos a la cabeza; lo único que me quedaba era Kelsey – ¿Nadie vio la placa del auto?

- Nadie la notó – Maldije aun más alto – Jacob, intenta llamar a este número – Me pasó su celular con el registro de mensajes – Fue el que nos invitó ayer aquí, quizás sea Nessie desde el célula de un amigo.

Marque a ese número con prisa pero no contestaron; repicó y repicó hasta caer la contestadora; colgué frustrado.

- Gracias Mary, por todo – Dije dándome media vuelta para marcharme.

- ¿Gracias? Siento que no te ayude en nada.

- ¿Cuántos Grand Sport azul eléctrico crees que hay en la ciudad? – Le hice ver; ella sintió mientras me subía al auto y me apresuré hacía el Mcdonald aun más frustrado que antes: sigo sin saber dónde está Nessie ¿Pero qué diablos hace en un último modelo? ¡Demonios! Tengo miedo de lo que pueda significar.

Apenas llegue entré como alma traída por el diablo; el lugar olía asquerosamente dulzón pero lo ignoré; no armaría un escándalo para no traerle problemas a Bella y Kelsey, sin embargo no dude en dirigirme a ella en el mostrador. Estaba enojado y el pulso me temblaba.

La tome del brazo bruscamente ganándome de sus quejas y las de los clientes.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – Exclamó

- ¡Suéltala! – Exigió un tipo que hacía la cola.

- Dile a Bella que salga – Le ordené a Austin halando a Kelsey para que saliéramos del lugar; ella no opuso resistencia aunque no dejaba de quejarse, pero estoy demasiado enojado y nervioso como para preocuparme por no ser rudo.

- ¿Qué demonios pasa? – Preguntó halando el brazo para que la soltara; lo hice - ¿Te volviste loco?

- ¿Dónde está Nessie?

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó confundida

Bella salió del Mcdonald y fue hasta el estacionamiento con nosotros, estaba confundida.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó.

- ¿Cómo demonios voy a saberlo? Ya les dije lo que sé– Exclamó Kelsey.

- ¡Mentirosa! – Rugí – Hable con tu madre, y la niña no pasó la noche en tu casa.

- ¿Cómo? – El color del rostro de Bella desapareció por completo

- No sé donde pueda estar – Dijo algo enojada por verse acusada; los temblores en mi cuerpo se hicieron incontrolables; di un paso al frente pero Bella se interpuso entre ambos poniéndome una mano en el pecho.

- Jacob cálmate – Me ordenó. Apenas y la escuché, mi cuerpo quería ceder al impulso. Kelsey por su parte retrocedió un par de pasos, asustada. – Jake, no es el momento ni el lugar, tranquilízate.

Asentí y me di media vuelta: no puedo ceder al instinto frente a Bella, no puedo permitirme ponerla en riesgo una vez más.

- Kelsey donde está mi hi… Nessie – Se corrigió a tiempo.

- Ya les dije que no sé, pensé que habría vuelto ya a su casa –Exclamó al parecer con urgencia de excusarse – Nessie ayer me dijo a través de Steve que me conectara al Messenger, y entonces me pidió que mintiera con lo que la pijamada y…

- Ayer Nessie no utilizó la computadora en la noche – La corté, desmintiéndola.

- Estaba desde un BB.

- ¿DE DÓNDE, MALDITA SEA, VA A SACAR NESSIE UN BLACKBERRY? – La encaré; la pelinegro retrocedió nuevamente; mientras que algunas personas nos observaban desde el interior del restaurant de comida rápida.

- Me dijo que fue un regalo de un amigo – Se defendió – Y cuando estuvo en mi casa solo se cambió de ropa y se marchó.

- ¿A dónde se fue? – Preguntó Bella; estaba desesperada al borde de las lágrimas.

- No lo sé, a una discoteca con un amigo, creo.

- ¿Qué? – Le gritó Bella abalanzándose sobre Kelsey; la sujeté antes de que fuese ella la que hiciera algo de lo cual arrepentirse - ¿CÓMO PUDISTE AYUDARLA A ESCAPARSE AUN NIGHT CLUB?

- Yo… pensé… ya está grande Bella.

- ¡Nessie es una niña! Y sus únicos amigos somos nosotros, no tiene otros – Aseguró furiosa.

- ¿Yo como demonios iba a saberlo? – Cuestionó ahora realmente nerviosa.

- Tu no tenías que dejar que se fuera a ningún sitio en primer lugar – Le espeté – Ahora por tu maldita culpa Nessie está desaparecida.

- Quizás si no fueran tan restrictivos con ella, no se le ocurriría escaparse ¡Es una adolescente y la siguen tratando como una niña! – Exclamó con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Quizás si fueses realmente mi amiga no la habrías ayudado – Le gritó Bella; Kelsey abrió la boca dolida por ese comentario – Ahora quien sabe dónde o con quien estará.

-… Edward – Susurré de pronto pensando en su amigo desconocido; Kelsey y Bella me miraron - ¡Ese maldito! –Rugí; él es el único "amigo" de Nessie del que nadie sabe nada, el unió al que no conocíamos y por ende el único con el que le negaríamos salir; tenía que ser él.

- Cre…crees que esté con él – Preguntó Bells preocupada.

- Escuchen Bella, Jacob - Llamó Kelsey – Yo no ayude a Nessie esperando que esto ocurriera – La lagrimas de culpa inundaban su rostro; sacó su celular y marcó algo –Cuando cuadramos la hora en que iría a mi casa, Nessie me llamó de este número – Me tendió el celular; se lo arrebate y anoté en mi celular marcando la tecla de llamar – No sé si es el numero de su BB o el de su amigo y… de verdad lo siento.

- Ahórrate tus comentarios, lo hecho, hecho está – Dijo Bella fríamente. La llamada no me fue contestada por nadie; la colgué y revise el historial.

- Es el mismo número – Susurré.

- Voy a buscar mis cosas para buscarla – Exclamó Bella.

- Bells por favor, si hay algo en lo que pueda ayudar…

- ¿No te parece que ya hiciste suficiente Kelsey? - Negó con tono mortal entrando al negoció.

- De verdad que no fue mi intención Jacob – Me dijo sin dejar de llorar. La fulmine con la mirada sin darle respuesta alguna y me dirigí al auto para esperar a Bella que llegó un par de minutos después con su bolso.

- ¿A dónde vamos? – Preguntó preocupada.

- No lo sé – Dije con un hilo de voz por la impotencia – Tengo miedo Bella – Le confesé.

- Lo sé Jak, yo también, no imaginas cuanto.

- No – Negué – No es solo que se escapara; sino lo que esto pueda significar Bella – El auto iba más lento de lo normal; siento que si acelero perderé el control del carro en cualquier momento.

- ¿A… a que te refieres?

- El número por el que llamó a Kelsey es el mismo que le envió a Mary la invitación al departamento y si es así, entonces Nessie lo tenía todo perfectamente planeado… y es cierto que tiene otro celular.

No me permití expresar mi verdadera preocupación ¿Cómo lo habría conseguido? ¿O a cambio de qué? Pero a Juzgar por el rostro de Bella ella se cuestionaba lo mismo.

- Nessie es una niña buena Jake – Me tomó una mano entre las suyas – No creo que…

- Los vecinos la han visto en un último modelo – Le informé – Un Grand Sport azul eléctrico; uno con el que casualmente me topé ayer en la tarde en la esquina del departamento. ¿No sabes nada al respecto?

- No – Negó apretando mi mano mientras unas lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos - ¿Y si le pasó algo malo a la niña Jake?

- Le ruego al cielo porque no sea así.

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-

Edward Cullen.

Rosalie volvió poco después que las agujas del reloj marcaran la una y treinta; traía hamburguesas de Mcdonald y un solo pensamiento.

- ¿Qué pasa con Bella? – Cuestioné.

- Juraría que trabaja donde compré todo esto – No esperé ni un segundo más, me puse de pie con prisa dispuesto a ir a ese lugar cuanto antes; pero ella me sujetó con firmeza – No pude comprobarlo Edward, no estaba allí.

- Pero yo…

- La busque por todo el lugar y no la conseguí; mejor espera un poco más… además tienes que cuidar a Nessie o dejare que se drogue de nuevo – Amenazó; me solté con brusquedad bufando.

- Quisiera verte dos años separada de Emmett de esta forma – Siseé; hizo un gesto desdeñoso con la mano dando a entender que no me prestaba atención.

- Edward ¿Tu de verdad crees eso de que Nessie es hermana de Bella?

- No lo sé – Negué frustrado – Nada cuadra, nada.

- Sabes que no me gusta verte mal Ed; mejor vete con cuidado – Asentí y giré el rostro hacía el televisor intentando que las noticias atrajeran mi atención en vano; ahora lo único que se repetía en mi mente era el rostro de Bella; pero esperaría, esperaría paciente como dijo Rose.

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-

Bella Swan

Deje a Jacob buscando por los _night club_ de la ciudad mientas yo me dirigía a la zapatería en un taxi. Ni por la mente me habría pasado ir para allá en la situación actual, pero Ana me llamó hacía no más de quince minutos.

"_Mary acaba de avisarme –_ Habían sido sus palabras – _Creo que tengo información sobre Nessie, pero no se si sea buena idea decírtelo por teléfono"_

Con semejante afirmación lo único que hizo fue ponerme aun más nerviosa así que de inmediato tomé un taxi al trabajo, convenciendo a Jacob de que buscara mientras tanto por su lado: no podemos estar perdiendo el tiempo.

Me baje del auto a prisa olvidando cancelar la carrera; tuve que devolverme a pagar cuando el señor me llamó a gritos, pero de inmediato entre a la zapatería: se supone que hoy es mi último día antes de las vacaciones pero ¡Al diablo! La dueña no esta; y aunque estuviera, mi hija es infinitamente más importante que unos miserables dólares.

- ¡Bella! – Exclamó Ana apenas me vio entrar, dejando a su cliente con Mary para ambas dirigirnos a la trastienda - ¿Saben ya algo de Nessie?

- No – Conteste frustrada - ¿Qué tenias que decirme?

- Yo… - Dudó, fruncí el ceño – Anoche la vi – Admitió, la observe perpleja – Fue cuando salí de tu departamento, y estaba… estaba… ¡Dios mío! Es que no tengo ni idea de cómo decírtelo.

- ¡Solo habla! – Dije con obviedad y apremio.

- Es que… cuando salimos de tu casa, sabes que yo conducía el auto de Mary por obvias razones y…

- ¡Adelanta el cuento, Ana! – Le grite sin intención: estoy nerviosa por tantas cosas.

- ¡Un auto! – Exclamó algo alterada por mi grito – No se, un ultimo modelo azul eléctrico me dejaba pasar para llevar a Roger a su casa, toque el claxon como loca pero la música estaba a todo volumen; entonces llegó corriendo por la calle un chico, no sé, menor que nosotras supongo, estaba enojado y abrió la puerta y…

- ¿Y? – La corte - ¿Qué tiene que ver Nessie en todo esto?

- El chico, creo que se llama Edward – Dijo pensativa; mis ojos se abrieron como platos estremeciéndome: ¿Último modelo? ¿Edward? ¡Oh Dios mío!- Obligo a salir del auto a otro chico que lanzó al suelo, tras él salió Nessie. Apenas la reconocí salí del auto; no parecía estar en sus cabales: Decía cosas sin sentido, reía, gritaba; el tal Edward intentó esconderla de mí pero ella parecía que había estado a punto de tener sexo con el chico del auto.

Apenas me di cuenta cuando terminó de hablar; el vació que se creo en mi pecho fue creciendo palabra tras palabras; sin embargo me obligue a reaccionar cuando comprendí sus palabras.

- ¿¡Estas loca! – Le grite furiosa e incrédula - ¡Nessie es una niña!

- Bella cálmate, eso no le hace bien al bebe – Tenía razón, intente tranquilizarme lo más que pude, aunque era difícil – Bella, Nessie es una adolescente a la que se le alborotan las hormonas.

- Ella no sería capaz, mucho menos en un maldito auto – Afirme rotunda.

- Yo solo te informo lo que…

- Si realmente quisieras informarme ¿Por qué no me llamaste de inmediato eh? – Su expresión cambió, estaba apenada y muy nerviosa, cosa que demostró al hablar.

- ¡Quise hacerlo! Te juro que lo iba hacer discutí con Edward para traerla conmigo pero ella solo gritaba y saltaba y Edward se negó; les dije que te llamaría y… ¡Juro que iba a hacerlo! Pero Nessie me gritaba porque no lo hiciera y entonces sentí que debía dejar las cosas así, fue como si de repente confiara en ese Edward, y tenía que darme prisa por irme a casa con urgencia a… a, bueno no importa. Lo siento mucho Bella.

Estaba enojada, muy enojada; pero si todo eso era cierto Ana no tenía la culpa: reconozco la influencia del don de Nessie en ese cambio tan repentinos de ideas.

- ¿Dónde fue todo eso?

- En Water con Devonshire – Respondió – Ahí se quedaron Nessie, Edward y el otro chico, el del auto.

Asentí con pánico: mi hija… mi niña comportándose de esa manera ¿Significaba entonces que el miedo de Jake y el mío estaban fundados entonces?

- ¿Sabes? Creo haber reconocido al chico del auto, con el que Nessie se iba acostar – La asesine con la mirada, juro que si vuelve a decir algo como eso de nuevo la dejo sin lengua.

- ¿Quién es?

- No lo se, creo que es el chico que nos presentaste a Mary y a mi hace ya un tiempo; el amigo de Jacob que sale con tu amiga la del Mcdonald…

- ¿Steve?

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-

Kelsey Walcott

Me retrace para ir a casa de Steve porque me siento pésimo por lo de Nessie, en especial las palabras de Bella: yo no quise causar problemas de ningún tipo, al contrario, no le vi nada malo en ayudarle un poco después de todo ¿Quién no se ha escapado de su casa aunque sea una vez a esa edad?

Me apresure en cruzar el jardín, ante la llovizna; la madre de Steve me había llamado un par de veces en horario de trabajo por lo que no había podido contestarle y no había dejado ningún mensaje; me preocupe ¿Steve se habría agravado? Por lo que le llame pero su teléfono estaba ocupado.

Toque el timbre y espere paciente a que me abrieran. Steve vive solo con su madre y entre ambos existe un amor y una conexión indescriptible por eso no me sorprendió verla tan preocupada, dado que el pobrecito está enfermo.

- ¡Kelsey! – Exclamó al verme - ¡Al fin!

- Vine a ver a Steve, ¿está mejor? – La sonrisa de la mujer disminuyó al instante.

- ¿Vienes a verlo? Pensé que venía contigo – La señora Hataway salió y miró a ambos lados de la calle esperando ver a su hijo como si estuviese escondido tras algún arbusto. Palideció su semblante al no verlo.

- ¿A que se refiere con que venía conmigo?

- Anoche salió, estaba muy bien vestido pensé que estaba pasando la noche contigo, pero ya es muy tarde y sigue sin contestarme las llamadas.

- Yo no me he visto con él – La voz me salió un poco más aguda de lo normal – Me dijo que tenía mucha fiebre.

- ¿Fiebre? – Preguntó confundida, pero luego abrió la boca en forma de O, y masculló enojada para si misma – Tendré que hablar muy seriamente con ese muchacho.

Di media vuelta y me marche, demasiado humillada como para pensar en ser cortes y despedirme: él, mi novio, mi cosito me había mentido quien sabe porque. Steve nunca me había hecho eso, nunca; y ahora sentía como una daga horrible se enterraba en mi corazón partiéndolo en dos.

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-

Edward Cullen.

El reloj marcaba las cuatro treinta cuando los sueños del chico se volvieron vagos recuerdos y confusos pensamientos; me puse de pie.

- El chico despertó – Respondí a la pregunta mental de Rosalie quien se puso de pie de inmediato. – No voy a matarlo.

- No está de más asegurarme – Dijo simplemente subiendo las escaleras conmigo; el chicos apenas y estaba notando las cosas a su alrededor.

Abrí la puerta sin tocar y entre. Hataway se sobresaltó y maldijo. Casi me dio pena por él: Sus nauseas y dolor de cabeza estaban llegando a niveles astronómicos.

- Quiero hablar contigo

- ¿Dónde estoy? – Masculló llevándose las manos a la cabeza sin levantar la mirada para verme.

- En nuestra casa –Dijo Rosalie; Steve la miró, su cabeza era un revoltijo de imágenes de las que no tenía certeza si eran un sueño o realidad.

- ¿Rosalie? ¿Edward? – Preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

- Así es – Respondí con rudeza – Quiero hablar contigo de Nessie, Hataway – Fui al grano; su mente de inmediato se llenó de imágenes en el auto con ella; intentó apartarlas de su mente pensando que solo eran una fantasía producto de su pervertida imaginación.

- ¿Qué pasa con ella? – Su tono de voz era bajo, para no empeorar su dolor de cabeza.

- No se, tu dímelo – Le volteé la pregunta - ¿Qué te pasa con ella?

No necesite que me contestara, pero ni el mismo sabía lo que le pasaba: sentimientos, pensamientos, recuerdos, todo le era confuso, solo algo estaba claro: Carlie.

Gruní furioso: ese maldito…

- Edward – Exclamó Rosalie percatándose de mi reacción – Espera afuera, quiero hablar con Steve a solas un segundo.

- Déjame en paz – Rugí – Esto no es tu maldito asunto.

- A decir verdad tampoco el tuyo – Respondió – Así que sal

"_No vas a conseguir nada si no sabes tratar las cosas" – _Dijo mentalmente. Bufé furioso y salí de la habitación; ella cerró la puerta tras de mi.

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-

Steve Hataway

Rosalie se acercó a mí. La rubia es muy bella, pero había algo en ella que la hacía ver de temer y al mismo tiempo era inexplicablemente agradable.

- Es un bruto celoso – Susurró. Asentí agradeciéndole por no subir la voz; aun me siento terriblemente mal, con síntomas de una atroz resaca. Se sentó a mi lado – Steve… ¿Qué ocurrió anoche?

¿Anoche? No recuerdo gran parte de lo sucedido, solo que estaba enojado con Edward y conmigo mismo por los celos que me invadían cada vez que le veía con Nessie así que empecé a tomar como loco hasta que los recuerdos se volvieron borrosos; lo único claro ahora es el escozor en mi cuello y mi boca.

- No lo sé – Rosalie asintió – No recuerdo gran cosa.

- ¿Sabes que besaste a Nessie?

- ¿Lo hice? - ¡Rayos! Metí La pata hasta el fondo de ser así: Nessie es solo mi amiga, y si la bese… ¡Maldición! Nuestra amistad se podría ir al caño y ni siquiera puedo recordarlo.

- ¿Por qué te sorprende? A ti te gusta ¿no? – Abrí la boca ligeramente; ella sonrió como una madre que acaba de descubrir un secreto de su hijo - En realidad estuvieron a esto… - Pegó su dedo índice al pulgar muy cerquita – de tener sexo en el auto de Edward.

- ¿¡QUE! – Me incorporé olvidando dolor de cabeza, mareo y demás: eso tenía que ser una pésima broma. Me lleve ambas manos a la cabeza; totalmente aturdido: eso no podía estar pasando –Me jure que podría controlarme, que no me dejaría llevar – Lamente.

- ¿Por qué no? – Cuestionó – Nessie es muy bonita…

- Pero es asqueroso, repulsivo… - La corté; ¿Qué más da si se lo digo? De todas formas ya metí la pata, además ella me inspira cierta confianza, como si de una madre se tratase, aunque tengamos la misma edad. – Yo… estoy enamorado de su hermana.

- ¿De Bella? – Negué con la vista gacha.

- De…Carlie – Susurré siendo la primera vez que lo aceptaba en voz alta. Sentí su mirada fija en mí que me hacían sentir aun más miserable; como un asqueroso gusano aplastado – Aun ahora que llevo seis meses sin verla, no dejo de pensar en ella.

- Es normal que desees a una chica Steve – Alegó intentando hacerme sentir mejor.

- ¡Es asqueroso! – Grité, tenía que hacer que entendiera – Pienso en Carlie como una mujer pero ¡Por Dios! ¡Es una niña de DOCE años!

Rosalie abrió la boca ligeramente sorprendida; baje nuevamente la mirada clavándola en las sabanas blancas hasta que sentí sus fríos brazos pasar por encima de mi hombro abrazándome; unas pequeñas lagrimas surcaron mi rostro mientras me apresuraba a explicarme, a excusar mis sentimientos.

- Cuando Carlie vivía aquí yo… no sé, me atrajo de inmediato – Comencé en un sollozo dejando que me abrazara, deseando que no pensara lo peor de mi – Nos hicimos amigos rápido, ella me hacía sentir feliz… –Sentí a Rosalie apretar un poco más el abrazo dándome ánimos a continuar – No está bien que saliéramos siempre junto, pero yo me ofrecía a cuidarla; incluso me convenció a tomar con ella clases de salsa - Una débil sonrisa se escapó en mis labios al recordar esos momentos, de los mejores en mi vida. – Y pronto me di cuenta: todo lo que me hacía sentir se resumía a una sola cosa: yo… la amo – Ahogue esto último, es increíble lo que puede costar hacer esa confesión.

- No puedes culparte por lo que sientes – Susurró; agradecí internamente que no me acusara, aunque eso no mejoraba mi concepto de mi mismo. Seguí narrando sin dejar de sollozar.

- I…incluso terminé con mi novia: no intentaría nada con Carlie porque es una niña, pero no es justo con Kelsey que estuviese con ella pensando en otra chica; pero poco después Carlie se fue lejos, a vivir con su madre y ya no podía tenerla ni como amiga.

- ¿Qué pasó luego? – Cuestionó ella sin alzar la voz.

- Volví con Kelsey creyendo que superaría a Carlie; pero llegó Nessie; ellas son muy parecidas…demasiado – Suspiré – Nos conocimos en el auto de Jacob, su cuñado, y la atracción fue inmediata, luego nos hicimos amigos; está mal, pero cuando estoy con ella pienso que es Carlie que creció unos años para no hacerme sentir culpable por desearla siendo solo una niña… es asqueroso que piense en Nessie como si fuese Carlie; me siento como un maldito pederasta – Solté sin reprimir más las ganas de llorar que sentía.

¡Pervertido! Eso es lo que soy; estoy casi 100% seguro que si estuve a punto de estar con Nessie fue pensando en ella como Carlie; pero por más que lo intento no tengo ni un mísero recuerdo lo sucedido anoche.

- Nadie te está acusando o culpando por lo que sientes, no lo hagas tu - Susurró Rosalie estrechándome entre sus brazos – Por ahora lo mejor será que te des un baño, ya te conseguiré algo de ropa – Sus labios se posaron en mi cabello antes de separarse con cuidado de mi: me sentía como un niño a quien su mamá acababa de consolar – Tu eres un buen chico Steve, no te martirices.

Ella salió de la habitación dejándome solo; golpeé la cama repetidas veces con toda la fuerza de la que fui capaz, reprimiendo el grito que pugnaba por brotar de mi garganta: ¡Soy un miserable!

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-

Nessie Black

Me duele la cabeza y el estomago; pero la cama en que estoy es tan cómoda que casi puede hacerme olvidar mi malestar. Es la primera vez que me siento así, tan extraña.

Gire en la cama y me acurruqué entre las almohadas enormes y suavecitas; se sentía tan bien esa cama que entre otras cosas, no es la mía.

Abrí los ojos de prisa: no reconozco la habitación que me rodea y el miedo me invadió ¿Dónde estoy? Los recuerdos de la noche anterior se agolparon en mi mente con claridad: todo lo que había hecho y dicho, incluso lo de Ana… y Steve.

Me estremecí ¿Qué había estado a punto de hacer? ¿Por qué él me había llamado Carlie y me siguió besando? ¿Sabría entonces todo sobre mí, incluyendo que soy Carlie? ¿Cómo se enteró? Las preguntas se amontonaron en mi mente mientras la respuesta llegaba tan clara que no podía haber duda: fueron los _caramelos_; Rosalie y Edward habían dicho que eran drogas… ¡DROGAS! ¡Mamá me mataría si se enterara!

Suspiré; lo primero que debo hacer es averiguar donde se supone que estoy; la habitación parece muy lujosa ¿Sería un hotel? No recuerdo a donde me había llevado Edward, creo que me quede dormida poco después de que me tomara en brazos.

Me puse de pie dándome cuenta que visto solo con una camisa azul de hombre mal abrochada que me llegaba a los muslos. La olfateé: es de Edward ¿Sería suya la casa?

Me acerqué a una de las puertas escuchando al otro lado rápidos murmullos, y más lejano el sonido de la ducha. Abrí la puerta que daba a un family room enorme; al parecer estaba en un departamento que era lujo puro. Quienes hablaban bajo y rápido eran Edward y Rosalie ¿Es esa su casa? Desvíe la mirada de ellos totalmente avergonzada: ¡Con tremendo Pent House mi edificio debió parecerle una burla! Si hubiese sabido donde vivía, no le habría invitado a mi casa en un principio.

Los Amadeu detuvieron la conversación de inmediato girándose a verme y eso que no hice ruido alguno; pero ellos no son como las demás personas; anoche me lo habían demostrado cuando Edward corrió tan rápido conmigo en brazo; o cuando lo empuje sin casi moverlo.

- Buenos días – Salude.

- Buenas tardes, querrás decir – Contestó Rosalie con antipatía.

- ¿Tardes? ¿Qué hora es?

- Seis treinta de la tarde Nessie – Contestó Edward; abrí la boca sorprendida ¿Tan tarde es? Él me sonrió amablemente – ¿Tienes hambre?

- Un poco – Acepte. Solo espero que no mencione nada de lo ocurrido en la madrugada porque no cabría en mí de la vergüenza. Edward se puso de pie y bajó las escaleras; Rosalie me miró con desden; intente ignorarla y me senté en uno de los sofás. De inmediato ella se puso de pie.

- ¿Qué es eso?

- ¿Qué cosa? – Pregunte asustada; Rosalie se acercó a mi y sin aviso me alzó la camisa dejando al descubierto mis muslos y mi ropa interior. - ¿Qué demo…nios? – Calle al entender lo que veía.

- ¿Tienes varios, no? ¿Cómo te los hiciste? – Demandó respuesta.

- ¿Qué importa? – Cuestione a la defensiva halando la camisa para taparme, pero ella no la soltó haciendo que le rompiéramos los faldones.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Volvió Edward; Rosalie lo miró y el me vio a mi dejando las bolsas de comida rápida en uno de los sofás - ¿Moretones Nessie?

- No es nada – Aseguré de inmediato intentando tapar el de la parte interna del muslo izquierdo; ya casi no se notaban al ojo humano, pero yo puedo visualizarlos fácilmente, y ellos también.

- ¿Cómo no va a ser nada? – Preguntó Edward con ira contenida - ¿Es eso Nessie? ¿Por eso no te gusta estar en tu casa? ¿Por eso le temes a tu padre?

- No, NO; ¡YO NO LE TEMO A PAPÁ! – Negué de inmediato – Lo que ocurrió fue… yo… _Olvídalo Edward _ - Le obligue a borrarlo de su mente: no quiero dar explicaciones.

- Después de cenar te das un baño – Dijo sonriendo tan amable como siempre.

- ¿Qué? – Rugió Rosalie - ¿Eso es todo lo que dirás? ¡Por favor Edward! ¿Cuándo has visto a alguien como nosotros, como ella con moretones?

- ¿Cuáles moretones? – Preguntó. Rosalie bufó molesta y yo sonreí de lado: Edward lo olvidó todo como había ordenado, pero la sonrisa me duró poco cuando luego de ver a su hermana fijamente me sujetó de los hombros con firmeza y abrió la camisa lo suficiente para solo descubrirme el hombro izquierdo ¿Cómo recordó el asunto? – Nessie… - Comenzó.

- ¿Cómo te los hiciste? – Interrumpió la rubia mientras él me soltaba.

- Fue un accidente – Dije intimidada; Edward nunca me ha tratado así. Intente arreglarme la camisa mientras él preguntaba, parecía querer controlar su ira.

- ¿Cuántos más tienes? – Preguntó.

- Yo…

- ¡Responde Nessie! – Me ordenó Edward; retrocedí un paso con un ligero temblor en el labio: Edward me está asustando.

- Di…diez - - Dije avergonzada; diez moretones uniformes en todo mi cuerpo como consecuencia de mi error, de los impactos… negué con la cabeza, no debo recordar esa clase de cosas.

- Diez – Susurró Edward; el ambiente estaba tenso y empeoró al abrirse la puerta de enfrente dejando salir a Steve totalmente empapado con una toalla en la cintura. Las imágenes de la madrugada se amontonaron en mi mente; mientras que el recuerdo de su sangre me hizo relamerme los labios involuntariamente. Nuestras miradas se conectaron durante un escaso segundo que fue el más incomodo de mi vida; los colores se me subieron al rostro al igual que él que desvió la mirada de inmediato hacía Rosalie.

Observe su cuello, tenía una venda firmemente sujetada con adhesivo hipoalergénico; así que fue ahí… Baje la mirada: espero que no recuerde lo que le hice.

- Eh… la ropa que dijiste – Susurró hacía la rubia quien sonrió y asintió.

- Claro, ya te la traigo – Me sorprendió escuchar que fuese tan amable; bajó y en menos de un minuto ya estaba de vuelta con bolsas de ropa nueva. Le entregó una a Steve quien volvió a la habitación sin fijarse en mí. La otra bolsa la tiró al sofá y exclamó:

- Ahí tienes.

- Rosalie – Gruñó Edward; yo solo asentí y comencé a comer mientras hacía que ambos olvidaran el asunto de los moretones antes que siguieran con la discusión y quisieran saber más; es en momentos como estos cuando adoro mi don.

Steve salió poco después de la habitación, yo iba ya por la segunda hamburguesa; y en silencio empezó también a comer.

- Au – Se quejó por lo bajo para no ser escuchado, sin embargo todos giramos a verle ¡Se ve tan bien! Y huele fenomenal…oh, olía me relamí los labios una vez más; su olor es tan fascinante que me invita a probarlo de nuevo, a… ¡No! Debo dejar de pensar en eso.

- ¿Pasa algo? – Cuestionó Rosalie, él negó.

- No es nada; solo me escuece el labio; empeoró cuando comí… No recuerdo como me hice estas heridas – Susurró avergonzado de si mismo jugando con su lengua por el borde interior del labio inferior… ¡Por todos los cielos! Su legua es por mucho lo más delicioso que he probado; y sus labios… solo si pudieran leer mi mente entenderían el cosquilleo en mi estomago al recordar sus labios besándome; y quizás entonces, quien lo comprendiera, podría explicarme que me sucede.

Edward gruñó muy enojado, mirándome. Rosalie en cambio se dirigió a Steve.

- A ver, abre la boca – Le pidió; él obedeció a lo que ella se limitó a observarle unos segundos antes de exclamar – Como lo supuse tienes el labio roto; Nessie te mordió realmente con ganas ¿eh?

Me puse de pie y me marche a la habitación en que había despertado, con prisa, totalmente apenada: Creo que lo mejor es que me de prisa y me marche cuanto antes de aquí.

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-

Edward Cullen

- Rosalie no me hagas echarte a patadas – La rete por el comentario que dejó la incomodidad en el ambiente; porque para mi tampoco es muy agradable andar recordando los sucesos de la madrugada.

Steve continuó comiendo en silencio y que se quede así; después de lo que le oí decir, yo mismo me asegurare que sea hoy el ultimo día en que se pueda acercar a Nessie.

Mi teléfono sonó desde la planta baja donde acostumbro a dejarlo, fui por él antes de que la otra persona colgara.

- ¿Diga?

- Edward – La voz del otro lado estaba compungida, emitiendo fuertes sollozos que no intentaba reprimir.

- ¿Allyson que ocurre?

- ¡Mi padre murió! – Exclamó – Estoy muy mal… tra…trate de controlarme… pero no pude… lo siento tanto Edward…yo… yo maté al medico que le atendía.

- Tranquilízate Ally ¿Dónde estas?

- A dos…dos cuadras del hospital… yo te juré qu…que no volvería asesinar y… no se a quien más recurrir.

- Descuida Allyson, voy para allá – Aseguré. Colgó la llamada, suspiré: la pobre debe estar desecha: sus padres era de lo que por lo general hablaba cuando estuvimos juntos; no había ni un día en que no los mencionara puesto que conformaban su recuerdo más fresco de su vida humana. No es justo que ahora que volvía a verlos, lo hacía para ver morir a su padre.

Me dirigí a la planta superior, Steve había terminado de comer y le aseguraba a Rosalie que le pagaría por la ropa, a lo que ella se negaba encantadoramente. Es obvio que Rose disfruta sacarme de quicio: cuando quiero que sea una ogra (como normalmente es) con alguien, se vuelve el ser más agradable del planeta.

Nessie salió poco después de la habitación con un vestido veraniego azul celeste y zapatillas a juego; se veía hermosa pensamiento que Hataway compartía conmigo aunque intentaba suprimir por completo. Le fulminé con la mirada.

- Gracias por la ropa de nuevo, Edward.

- Sabes que es un placer – Asegure – Rosalie, saldré a ver a una amiga que tiene un problema...

- ¿Y mi que? ¿Qué quieres que yo haga? – Bufé, repito: le encanta sacarme de quicio.

- Ya me voy – Dijo Steve – Gracias por todo – Se dirigió expresamente a Rose antes de salir del penth house.

- Yo también debería irme.

- De ninguna manera, yo te llevo – Asegure de inmediato.

- Olvídalo, mis padres deben estar preocupados y me mataran si me ven volver contigo- ¡Y dale con lo de sus _padres_! ¿No que supuestamente la habían dejado con unos amigos mientras salían de viaje? Amigos que al parecer resultaron ser su hermana y su cu…cuñado; escupí.

- Al menos te acompaño a la entrada – Insistí perspicaz.

- ¡NO! – Negó. Asentí, ella tiene razón: no es necesario que lo haga.

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-

Bella Swan

Le había contado a Jacob todo lo que Ana me contó, absolutamente todo y no pudo más: se tuvo que marchar donde no pudiera lastimar a nadie porque el enojo era mayor que él; ya había soportada suficiente todo este día.

Mientras tanto yo mantuve la búsqueda: fui a la casa de Steve; encima resulta que él tampoco aparece y tiene a su madre muy preocupado.

Por eso, cuando volví a eso de las siete treinta al departamento, estaba totalmente exhausta; Jacob llegó casi a la par que yo por lo que le espere en la puerta para entrar juntos. Apenas le tuve cerca me vine en lágrimas; Jake me abrazó por sobre el hombro mientras subíamos las escaleras: parecíamos una pareja en medio de un velorio.

- Buenas noches – Saludó Krsitine, una mujer anciana que se ha ganado a punta de esfuerzo el titulo de la chismosa del edificio - ¿Les pasa algo? ¿Están así por la muerte de Joseph? ¿Van mañana al entierro?

- Quizás nos pasemos – Susurre apenas de forma audible solo para que nos dejara en paz.

- ¿Qué les pasa? Ustedes siempre han sido muy alegres – Insistió - ¿Algún problema? Cuando se es joven y las cosas no marchan bien se cree que…

- ¿Qué sabe de Nessie? – La cortó Jacob de mal talante. La mujer nos miró con los ojos abiertos que denotaban interés, casi emoción por el tema que le estaban dando a hablar. Suspiré, en cualquier caso, si alguien del edificio sabía de Nessie, esa tenía que ser ella.

- ¿Le pasa algo? Saben que no me gusta ser indiscreta, pero escuche que está desaparecida ¿Es cierto? – Parecía una niña a la que se le está adelantando el regalo de cumpleaños.

- Si, es cierto – Masculle.

- ¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía! – El tono de esa mujer no me gusta para nada – Desaparecida ¡Ja! Yo siempre lo he dicho: Esa niña es muy extraña para andar en cosas buenas… ¡Segurito se fue con el noviecito! Ese que la trae y se la lleva a comprar en _Jossie`s Boutique_

- ¡Deje de decir babosadas! – Le grite bufando enojada, halando a Jacob para seguir caminando. Pensé que al menor esa mujer nos diría algo que pudiera ayudar, no puros inventos.

No pude evitar mirar en todas las direcciones al entrar al departamento, esperando ver a Nessie allí sentada en alguno de los sofás. Pero no fue así: el departamento estaba igual de desordenado a como lo dejamos ayer tras la fiesta con los chicos… Dios, parecía ten lejano ese agradable momento que no debió ocurrir: Si me hubiese negado a dejar salir a Nessie, nada de esto estaría pasando.

Jacob me soltó y se abrió espacio entre los sofás dirigiéndose a la habitación de Nessie; lo alcance a tiempo para verle abrir el armario de la niña.

- ¿Qué haces?

- Me aseguro de que solo sean babosadas – Dijo refiriéndose a las palabras de nuestra vecina.

- ¡Por supuesto que lo son! – Exclame indignada – Mi hija no sería capaz de aceptar regalos tan costosos por parte de nadie.

- También se supone que es una niña inocente y mira lo que salió con Steve.

- Si Nessie estuvo a punto de eso habrá sido por culpa de tu _amigo_ – Le espete.

- No digo lo contrario; ese maldito – Aceptó – Pero no pretendo cegarme ante la responsabilidad de Nessie, Bella – Aseguró cerrando el armario sin conseguir nada allí. Se dispuso a salir cuando pisó algo, baje la mirada: parecía el asa de una bolsa que sobresalía de debajo de la cama.

Jacob se agachó a recogerla sacando una bolsa de papel, tal como temí se puede leer _Jossie`s Boutique_ en ella. Jacob vertió el contenido sobre la cama haciéndome abrir la boca por la sorpresa: ropa nueva y cara era lo que mis ojos veían. Jacob volvió a agacharse sacando de debajo de la cama más bolsas.

- Oh Nessie… - Susurre decepcionada y dolida; de repente siento que mi hija es una desconocida para mí.

La puerta principal se abrió provocándome un respingo; Jacob se enderezó.

- ¡Mamá! ¡Papá! – Era ella; no pude evitar sentir alivio, y a su vez enojo. Me apresure a la sala.

- ¡¿DÓNDE DEMONIOS ESTABAS RENEESME CARLIE BLACK SWAN? – Grite enojada.

- ¿De dónde sacaste ese vestido? – Rugió Jacob tras de mí; ella nos miró intentando sonreír con inocencia.

- Fui a dar una vuelta después de la pijamada –Dijo.

- ¿Cuál pijamada? – Le grite; jamás la he reñido de esta forma, pero me sacaba de mis cabales que me mintiera de esta manera.

- Y…yo… Kelsey – Balbuceó.

- Kelsey nos dijo que todo fue una mentira ¿Qué estabas haciendo? – Preguntó Jacob temblando de enojo.

- Yo… sa…salí a divertirme – Se defendió.

- ¿A divertirte a cuenta de qué? – Cuestionó Jacob, lo miré sabiendo por donde iba - ¿De quitarle el novio a Kelsey ó de que el maldito Edward te siga regalando cosas?

- Yo no le he quitado a Steve a Kelsey - Gritó poniéndose roja – Y no tiene nada de malo que Edward me regalara un conjunto.

- ¿Un conjunto? – La rabia de Jacob era increíble; la tomó del brazo halándola hacía su habitación-

- ¡Jacob suéltala! – Exigí ante las quejas de la niña, siguiéndolos.

- ¿Esto te parece solo un conjunto? – Gritó él. Nessie veía asustada la ropa esparcida por su cama y luego a Jacob.

- Son solo regalos – Balbuceó.

- No quiero saber lo que tienes que hacer a cambio de los malditos regalos.

- ¡JACOB! – Grite empujándolo para que soltara a Nessie y se callara; Reneesme se apresuró a cubrirse detrás de mí, Jacob estaba tan enojado que realmente da miedo. – NO TE VOY A DEJAR QUE INSINUES NADA.

- No estoy insinuando nada ¡Tu misma lo piensas! – Me gritó.

- Mamá… - Escuche el sollozo de Nessie.

- No sabes lo que puedo estar pensando en este momento – Le espeté.

- Se que… - El sonido de un celular cuando avisa poca batería le interrumpió – Dámelo – Le exigió a Nessie.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer? – Preguntó ella sacándolo pero sin entregárselo; ere un _BlackBerry_ tal como había dicho Kelsey.

- ¡Dame el maldito celular Reneesme! – Rugió; lo mire algo perpleja: él nunca la había llamado por su nombre real; de hecho fue él quien inventó el diminutivo Nessie; sin embargo no me detuve ni un segundo a pensar, solo reaccione.

- No te voy a permitir que le sigas gritando a la niña – Le enfrenté. Fui yo quien le quitó el celular de la mano pero no se lo entregue a Jacob – Estas demasiado alterado para hablar cualquier cosa con nosotras.

- ¿Y cómo no quieres que este alterado? No la educamos para que se volviera una cualquiera

- Papá…- Sollozó Nessie herida, pero no me preocupe por la niña ¿Quién se cree para llamarla así? Apenas fui consiente cuando le lance el celular cegada por la rabia; el aparato le golpeó la quijada y cayó al suelo desarmándose

- ¡No te voy a permitir que le hables así! ¡No eres quien para hacerlo! ¡TU NO ERES SU PADRE!

El dolor se abrió paso en el rostro de Jacob y los sollozos de Nessie se volvieron llanto. Apenas fui consciente de lo que dije deseé tragarme mis palabras.

- Quizás… ese ha sido mi mayor error – Dijo Jacob con voz mortal saliendo de la habitación y del departamento.

**__OOOO_OOOO__**

**¡NO ME MATEN!**

**Recuerden que si lo hacen no sabrán la continuación u.u**

**Lo sé, me pase con ese final; pero no pude evitarlo, la tentación fue grande :D**

**¿Ahora como se va a arreglar esto? Bella se ha pasado; pobre Jacob quedó realmente herido; y la pobre Nessie cree que es su culpa u.u avece ciento que soy muy mala ****L**

**¿Qué tal les ha parecido el capi?**

**Ya Rosalie sabe donde trabaja Bella, Edward sabe donde vive, Carlisle sabe quién es su hija, Alice lo sabe todo (xD) Al parecer todo es cuestión de tiempo para que ocurra un reencuentro.**

**Con respecto a Steve ¿Qué tal su historia? Pobre u.u No saben cuánto me divierte hacerlo sufrir, y al mismo tiempo me encanta su personaje *w* jejejeje y ahora Rosalie lo defiende; se le salió el lado maternal que lleva oculto :P**

**Contesto los reviews_:_**

**_Lidia: _**_Awww como me encantan esos reviews enormes n.n jajaja… ummm como vez, tenías razón: la situación de Nessie con la camisa de Edward no fue más que una tergiversación de contexto xP con respecto a Steve; ahora es que comienza su infierno x_x y Nessie no siempre la pasara color de rosa con él… jaja, si lo sé, me gusta hacer sufrir a mis personajes. Con respecto a Jacob; claro que se enterara pero en el momento adecuado y será el lobo más dichoso sobre la faz de la tierra xD_ Gracias por tu comentario.

**_Dexga: _**_Creo que un poquito de caos para la vida de Edward no está mal jajaja con lo del embarazo; Bella se lo dirá en el momento preciso n.n _Gracias por tu comentario.

**_Isabella D'Cullen Salvator:_**_ Me alegra que te gustara =D gracias por tu comentario n.n_

**_maggy blackeny_**: _ jeje, yo últimamente también he estado leyendo así x.x pero lo importante es que el capi te haya gustado n,n emmp ._. No entendí lo de que tienes un "crush" con Steve :S ¿A qué te refieres? U.U_ Gracias por el comentario.

**_luu black_**_: Holaa, bienvenida :D Me alegra que te haya gustado toda la historia n.n agradecele a tu amiga de mi parte por recomendarme :$ jejeje gracias por el comentario n.n_

**El próximo capi se llama: "**_Descubriendo Verdades_**" creo que todos los personajes tendrán algo que descubrir… grandes, y (algunas) insignificantes verdades se descubrirán al fin; entre ellas lo que realmente pasó entre Nessie y Poe ¿Teorías?**

**Nos leemos pronto**

**Besos :3**


	18. Descubriendo Verdades

**Holaaa =D**

**Si, volvi! Contario a lo que **_Lidiakawai_** pensaba, no he muerto u.u**

La verdad es que lamento muchisimo toda esta tardanza; ya se me está haciendo costumbre :S pero la causa es la misma: la Universidad no me da tiempo ni para dormir u_u aww pss ni modo es mi culpa por elegir la carrera.

**No los atrasaré más lean n.n**

**Capitulo 18: **_**Descubriendo Verdades**_

Edward Cullen

Jamás había visto a Allyson tan mal; me entristecía verla así porque el sufrimiento no entraba dentro de su naturaleza alegre y rebelde: y aun así ahí seguía llorando sin lágrimas.

- Alguien… alguien estuvo en su habitación – Sollozó apenas me vio – Sentí su olor y papá estaba aterrado.

- Tranquilízate Ally – Le había pedido yo abrazándola preocupado; vi lo que pensaba y exclame - La venganza no creo que sea buena opción.

- No me importa – Balbuceó – Esa persona fue culpable de su estado y su muerte; voy a matarla – Dijo con odio.

Luego de eso me dedique solo a darle mi apoyo; al menos en ningún momento ella _tomo_ mi don con eso solo se hubiera mortificado más escuchando los pensamientos y problemas de los demás.

No es justo que Allyson que le suceda eso. La estreche entre mis brazos besándole el cabello; sus padres eran el único recuerdo nítido de su vida humana y ahora su padre es solo eso: un recuerdo.

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-

Nessie Black

Mi alma estaba destrozada; no quería levantarme de la cama porque todo era dolor: jamás debí haber ido a ninguna discoteca, jamás debí haberle aceptado nada a Edward, ni siquiera debí hablarle aquel día en el cafetín… ese había sido mi error.

Y ahora debo enfrentarme a esto: mamá no fue capaz de dormir en toda la noche llorando en su cuarto arrepentida, al igual que yo. Papá no volvió en toda la noche y no lo culpo, me culpo a mí, ellos discutieron por mi causa, por mi mamá se enojó tanto que fue capaz de lanzarle el celular a papá y gritarle lo que ya todos sabemos y que tanto me duele: que Jacob Black no es mi padre.

Apenas papá se hubo marchado, mamá se había vuelto hacía mi pidiéndome que no le hiciese caso, ya hablaríamos en la mañana ¿Pero como ignorar todo lo que sucedió? Desde antes de nacer, yo sabía que no llevaba la sangre de los Black: lo había escuchado en el vientre de mamá una vez hacía ya mucho tiempo.

Pero esas memorias prenatales las intento mantener fuera de mi mente: Yo soy hija de Jacob Black, no importa la sangre que lleve; y a mis padres les seguiría haciendo creer mi ignorancia al respecto.

Vi los haces de luz del amanecer entrar por mi ventana, iluminando la ropa tirada en el suelo y pisoteada; ya no la quiero, no quiero el celular, no quiero ninguno de los regalos de Edward porque aceptarlos solo me trajeron problemas: papá piensa que soy una mala niña que hace cosas indebidas por merecer esos regalos, y no es así.

Observé la ventana fijamente unos minutos, no sé cuantos, el tiempo para mí nunca ha sido demasiado relevante, ahora mucho menos. Giré el rostro solo cuando escuche a mamá levantarse de la cama y pocos segundos después la vi entrar a mi habitación: tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados por haber estado llorado toda la noche.

- Ven Nessie, tenemos que hablar – Dijo, asentí poniéndome de pie siguiéndole a la sala en silencio: juro que en un funeral el ambiente estaría muchísimo más agradable. Nos sentamos cada una en un sofá viéndonos frente a frente, ambas buscando la manera de comenzar la conversación, y al mismo tiempo esperando que fuera la otra quien la iniciara; me fijé en los tristes ojos de mamá y no pude más, estallé:

- ¡Lo siento mamá! – Lloré – Es mi culpa… todo lo ha sido, no debí… no debí… perdóname por favor.

- Tranquilízate Nessie – Me pidió, parecía algo descolocada. Intente calmar un poco mi llanto sin lograrlo por completo – Creo que te debo una explicación por lo que le dije ayer a tu padre.

- ¡NO! – No pude evitar ponerme de pie, no quiero explicaciones, no quiero verdades dolorosas – No se de que hablas mamá, _olvídalo_ – Le ordené; ella parpadeó confundida un segundo, luego frunció el ceño. Me esforcé por convencerla de que yo no había escuchado, no había entendido nada. Me tomó un par de segundo hasta que finalmente cambió el tema.

- El caso es, Nessie, que yo si quiero explicaciones – Dijo bajo mi influencia – Quiero saber por tu boca la verdad de lo que sucedió ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

- Yo… Edward me invitó al Night Club – Decidí decir la verdad, toda la verdad para no ocasionar ni un solo malentendido más – Yo me negué: le dije que no tenía permiso de mis padres, pero luego me entere de…algo – Dude un segundo, pero mamá no pareció notarlo – Que quise celebrar, y el night club me pareció la mejor idea. Le avise y él aceptó, así que le pedí a Kelsey que me ayudara con la coartada de la pijamaza… ¡Pero ella no quería, no estaba de acuerdo! – Intente restarle responsabilidad.

- Aun así lo hizo, y fue muy irresponsable de su parte – Me riñó mamá; baje la mirada avergonzada.

- Y de la mía haberlo propuesto en primer lugar – Dije aceptando mi culpa – Luego invité a Steve porque no estaba tan segura de ir sola, él aceptó pero al llegar a la discoteca sentí algo horrible: yo… - Solloce agudamente al recordarlo – Era como si de repente estuviera en medio de un gran banquete, - Mamá se horrorizó, en el fondo no puedo culparla, yo misma estaba horrorizada por lo que me apresure a agregar - ¡Te juro que me controlé mamá! ¡Te lo juro!

- No lo dudo pequeña – Dijo acercándose para tomarme de la mano en señal de apoyo. Continué el relato sin mucho detalle de lo que había sucedido: como fuí al baño para recuperar el control de mi, y al volver le robe el trago a Steve, como baile con él y Edward en un par de ocasiones hasta que esa sed incontrolable se apoderó de mi; incluso le conté como (sin quererlo) termine siendo drogada. Mamá estaba boquiabierta por la perplejidad.

-…Entonces no sé, perdí el control con eso: ya no sentía sed o lo que sea, pero hacía estupideces; y de repente me encontre sola en el auto de Edward con Steve borracho y ahí fue que Ana llegó. Edward estaba molesto y junto con Rosalie nos llevaron a…

- ¿Rosalie? – Me cortó de inmediato, pálida como la cera. - ¿Edward y Rosalie?

- Si, ella es la hermana de Edward – Le dije – Es muy desagradable.

- ¡Oh por Dios! – Ahogó un grito ¿Por qué mamá estaba tan nerviosa y pálida? – Nessie por favor, descríbeme a ese Edward.

- Es agradable, aunque muy serio y…

- No, físicamente ¿Cómo es?

- Pálido – Dije extrañada ¿Qué podía importarle eso ahora? – Tiene el cabello color bronce, más o menos así – Cambie mi color de cabello al de Edward para darle a mamá una idea – Su piel es más fría que la mía y sus ojos son extraños, son dorados; pero lo más raro de todo es que no puedo escuchar sus latidos y…

Mamá hizo un gesto con la mano para que me callara, pero ella misma no dijo nada más; estaba inmóvil, asustada o mejor dicho, horrorizada; me preocupe porque detuvo incluso su respiración.

- Mamá…

- Nessie, dime por favor que tu y Edward son solo amigos, que no hay nada más que eso – Me suplicó con voz entrecortada. No entiendo su repentino estado – Dime que ustedes nunca se han besado o…

- ¡No! – Negué de inmediato – Edward es mi amigo nada más mami.- Mamá estaba a punto de preguntar algo más justo cuando la puerta se abrió sobresaltándonos.

Me puse de pie de inmediato. Era papá y olía a lobo asqueroso; su rostro estaba triste y herido. Corrí a abrazarlo para que supiera que no importaba nada, él es mi padre. Papá me besó el cabello antes de hablar.

- Vine a traerles el resto del auto para que puedan irse al funeral y a la estación – Dijo sin mirar a mamá ni soltarme.

- ¿No vendrás con nosotras? – Le preguntó Mamá en un susurro con la vista gacha.

- ¿Para que? – Fue su respuesta fría.

- ¿Cuál funeral? – Pregunte preocupada, sin dejar que ninguno siguiera hablando.

- El de Joseph Poe

De repente el malestar por las drogas y el alcohol de la madrugada anterior no era nada comparado al malestar que siento ahora ¡Está muerto! ¡Joseph Poe está muerto! ¡Yo lo mate!

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-

Alice Cullen

- ¿Estás ocupado? – Pregunte entreabriendo la puerta del consultorio. Carlisle me miró con una sonrisa.

- No, por ahora no, pasa Alice – Dijo poniéndose de pie para ofrecerme una silla frente a su escritorio. Me senté y él igual, quedándonos en silencio unos segundos: no estoy muy segura de lo que voy a hacer, después de todo dí mi palabra de guardar el secreto; y aunque nunca la seguí al pie de la letra, puede que ya fuese hora de romperla por completo.

- ¿Pasa algo Alice? – Me preguntó preocupado. Asentí, sin tener muy claro como sería mejor abordar el tema; porque aunque Carlisle ya lo intuía, las cosas van a cambiar - ¿Es Jasper?

- No – Negué – Es Edward – Carlisle se mostró aun más interesado: Edward es, por así decirlo, su primogénito por lo que le tiene un cariño muy especial.

- ¿Qué pasa con él?

- Tuve una visión sobre…-Respiré profundo, igual Carlisle no se lo tomaría a mal – Su hija.

- ¿Reneesme? – Preguntó serio, tal como lo había previsto Carlisle tiene conocimientos al respecto.

- Es Nessie – Aseguré – Quizás Reneesme sea su verdadero nombre, pero la hija de Edward es su amiga, Nessie. – La noticia sorprendió a Carlisle, que abrió ligeramente la boca.

- ¿Edward lo sabe?

- No – Dije – Él cree que ella es la hermana de Bella, pero eso ya se resolverá pronto – No espere a que dijera nada; tenía que abordar el tema por completo – Carlisle, Nessie puede estar en peligro.

- ¿Qué clase de peligro?

- Una vampiresa quiere matarla – Carlisle se pude de pie inmediatamente.

- Debemos avisarle a Edward: hay que proteger a esa niña – Dijo con decisión, tal como lo vaticiné.

- Yo… Nessie estará bien, no es necesario llamar a Edward hasta que Bella venga a Forks – Carlisle se sentó parpadeando confundido.

- Pensé que decías esto porque quieres proteger a la niña.

- Quiero protegerla – Aseguré- Es mi sobrina – Sonreí fugazmente: quien diría que alguno de mis hermanos me daría una sobrina, en especial Edward _el amigo de la castidad_ – Pero le prometí a Bella que no le hablaría de Reneesme a nadie de la familia, en especial a él.

- ¿Tu lo sabias? – El tono de Carlisle se volvió seco. Asentí.

- Si, se la mayoría de las cosas de la vida de Bella cuando no está con el chucho – Explique – Pero le prometí que sería un secreto… yo se que Nessie estará bien hoy, por eso no quiero decirle nada hasta que halla hablado con Bella.

- ¿Bella sabe que Edward y Rosalie están en Boston?

- Lo venía presintiendo, pero ayer Rosalie fue a buscarla a su lugar de trabajo, y Nessie le describió a Edward.

Carlisle hizo silencio un rato más, debía de estar analizando situaciones, posibilidades.

- ¿Dices que Nessie estará bien hoy? – Asentí – Y esa visión tuya de la que me hablaste cuando supe que Edward vivía en Boston, ¿sigue siendo posible?

- Yo… la invente para que le prohibieras a todos decirle algo a Edward – Confesé avergonzada.

Hacía veinte meses había tenido una visión apreciando por primera vez a Bella en Boston y tres meses después Carlisle había escuchado a una enfermera diciéndole a otra que según Charlie, Bella y Jacob vivían allí. De inmediato Carlisle se lo comunicó a la familia y apenas lo hizo vi a Emmett planeando la mejor forma de soltarle la _bomba_ a Edward.

Se que hice mal, pero yo debía cumplir la palabra que le dí a Bella por lo que aparté a Carlisle de los demás, y en privado le dije que al enterarse Edward buscaría al lobo y se produciría un enfrentamiento del que mi hermano no saldría con vida; una visión por demás imposible, y que Carlisle cuestionó de sobremanera ¿Cómo lo había visto si el lobo había estado presente? Termine diciendo que en mi visión Bella me lo había contado todo. Pero eso no había logrado hacer desistir de la idea a Carlisle que aseguraba que si de un enfrentamiento se trataba, él no dejaría a ninguno de sus hijos luchando solo; estaba tan decidido que seguí inventando y sin darme cuenta, termine diciéndole que de involucrarnos todos, la manada del lobo también tomaría un papel y en ese caso no sería Edward quien perecería en batalla, sino Emmett y Esme.

La amenaza de la muerte de Esme había sido un golpe bajo ante el cual Carlisle no tuvo más remedio que ceder a prohibirle a la familia que al hablar con Edward le mencionaran el paradero de Bella; pero el arrepentimiento me embargó e intenté aplacarlo apoyando a Edward cuando Allyson le propuso que la buscara, e incitándole (por muy tonto que pareciera) a buscar en las ciudades por orden alfabético; así como comprándole aquel lujoso Penth House en Boston esperando que alargara su estancia allí así fuese solo por no hacerme sentir mal por despreciar mi _regalo_, y así le diera chance de encontrar al amor de su existencia, y ahora también a su hija.

Carlisle me miró por primera vez desde que nos conocemos, con enojo: No puedo culparlo, juegue con la vida de su esposa y mis hermanos solo para manipularlo.

- Mañana al medio día llamare a Edward y le diré todo – Dijo al fin – Tienes hasta entonces para que Bella llegue y no rompas tu absurda promesa.

Asentí; si no había problemas, Carlisle me había dado tiempo más que suficiente; ahora solo quedaba esperar.

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-

Jacob Black

Resoplé enojado, el sol comenzaba su camino hacia su punto más alto y el reloj en mi muñeca marcaba las nueve de la mañana, mientras la rabia que sentía en mi interior solo era comparada por el dolor que siento.

Aun no creo lo que pasó hace tan solo unas horas: si, quizás Nessie no lleva mi sangre, pero ¡Por todo lo que es santo que es mi hija! Fui yo quien estuvo con Bella durante su embarazo y alumbramiento y quien ha estado con Nessie durante estos dos años, viéndola reír y consolándola al llorar; así que Bella no tiene ningún derecho a restregarme en la cara que la niña no es desentiende biológica mía, mucho menos frente a la pequeña.

Deje de tamborilear mis dedos en el volante y me baje del auto; Nessie me había pedido que como no las acompañaría a Forks, al menos las llevara al funeral y a la estación del bus; estaba tan destrozada que me partió el corazón y no pude negarme; me sentí culpable por su estado: se que me pase anoche con mis palabras y como la trate pero el enojo, y al mismo tiempo el miedo de que algo le hubiese pasado pudieron más que yo.

Cerré las puertas y vidrios del auto; estoy conciente que eso no justifica mis acto, pero es lo que había sentido. Ahora entiendo a mi madre cuando me escapaba hacía diez años a media noche para ir a la playa.

Me aleje del auto arrastrando los pies; no quiero estar más tiempo sentado así que le daré una vuelta al cementerio; de todas formas Bella tiene una copia de las llaves del auto… Bella; estoy demasiado herido como para perdonarle fácilmente: ya eran muchas las cosas que le había dejado pasar (Y ella a él, no se queja) pero esto ya era demasiado.

"_Robert Crow" "Clarissa Kent" "Jenniffer Botton" _Los nombres de personas desconocidas pasaban en sus lapidas ante mis ojos, hasta dar con uno: _"Edward Shumpike"_

Gruñí al recordar al fulano amigo de Nessie…nada bueno debía traerse ese tipo con mi pequeña y ya no me importan las opiniones de Bella: Aprovechare el tiempo solo en Boston para buscar a ese chico y dejarle las cosas bien en claro.

Seguí caminando desviando la mirada de ese maldito nombre… Y ahora que recuerdo, ayer Quil estaba pensando algo sobre el chupasangre Edward, pero apenas entré en fase él salió de esta; tendré que hablar con él porque me da la impresión de que algo sabe y no quiere decirme.

Me detuve de golpe: de repente el ambiente huele a… ¿Vampiro?

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-

Allyson Poe

Observe a la gente llegar desde la sobra de un frondoso abeto; me duele tener que presenciar el funeral de mi padre desde la distancia, me duele no poder acercarme a mi madre y abrazarla, llorar con ella; pero eso era parte de mi maldición: alejarme de las personas, en especial de las que mas quiero para no hacerles daño; y ni siquiera puedo andar libremente: guantes, abrigo, botas, gafas oscura, pasamontañas… No puedo permitir que nadie descubra a "_la hija secuestrada del difunto" _mucho menos que un rayo de sol alcance mi piel.

Suspire con tristeza; Edward se había ofrecido a acompañarme pero suficiente tengo con tener que ocultarme yo: no tengo cabeza para preocuparme también porque el sol no le de; además se que él tiene sus propios problemas y su propio martirio por no encontrar a la estupida que fue capaz de dejarlo.

A lo lejos las personas se acomodaban en asientos dispuestos para orar por el alma de mi padre antes de enterrarle; y fue entonces que lo sentí: ¡Ese olor! Era el mismo que había estado en la habitación de mi padre antes de morir.

Busque de inmediato al origen de ese olor tan poco humano: era una chica pelicastaño que junto a otra un poco mayor, caminaba hacía las sillas ¡La hipócrita esa! ¿¡COMO SE ATREVE A PISAR EL CEMENTERIO!

Iba a abalanzarme sobre ella pero me contuve, no armare un escándalo; en algún momento esa chica tendría que quedarse sola.

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-

Nessie Black

Esto es horrible, la gente llora y se lamenta haciéndome sentir terriblemente mal; en especial cuando al acercarnos a las sillas vi en la primera fila a la viuda de Poe llorando sin consuelo con una vecina que, a su lado, la abrazaba.

No pude evitar derramar lágrimas por eso; mientras que junto a mamá me sentaba en la última fila de las sillas. De pronto al ver a la Sra. Poe me había dado un terrible malestar: la culpa que no me dejaba tranquila sobre todo al recordar que Por no me había perdonado; al recordar que por mi culpa había muerto.

Junto a mi, mamá veía sin mirar: tenía la vista en el infinito con el rostro distorsionado por el dolor y la preocupación pero no era por el mismo motivo mío; ella debía estar pensando en lo ocurrido con papá. Casi puedo ver en sus ojos su lamento por haber hablado sin pensar, por haber arruinado todo; y eso también es mi culpa.

Estuvimos unos minutos, diez creo, en silencio; las personas ya estaban sentadas cuando un cura se puso de pie y comenzó a decir unas palabras:

- …Estamos aquí reunidos para darle el ultimo adiós a un gran hombre, un esposo ejemplar y un padre admirable – Decía el sacerdote tal como en las películas. Yo apenas le escuchaba, las lagrimas y mis propios sollozos apenas me lo permitían; mamá me miró preocupada.

- ¿Nessie, que pasa? – Susurró con tristeza; negué con la cabeza; ese malestar estaba creciendo; no sé, siento asco, mucho asco de mi misma, era como… ¿Quizás nauseas? ¿Es así como se sienten?

- …Pero el Señor se lo ha llevado consigo, recordándonos que polvo fuimos y en polvo nos convertiremos.

Me estremecí, ahora Joseph se convertiría en polvo pero antes, mucho antes, su piel se descompondría atrayendo cientos de insectos, y gusanos que se la comerían por mi culpa; por no saber controlarme.

El asco fue increíble al imaginarme semejante imagen. Me puse de pie de golpe con las manos en la boca y lagrimas en las mejillas.

- Voy al baño – Logre articularle a mamá antes de salir corriendo en dirección a esa casita que se hallaba más allá de la urna, la cual correspondía al baño.

Le hice un rodeo al sitio donde todos estaban sentado; no quiero atravesarlo y llamar la atención. Entre al baño con prisa viendo fugazmente mi reflejo en el espejo junto a una extraña lámpara con adornos puntiagudos de acero como flechas salientes. No me detuve mucho a detallar nada, corrí hasta el inodoro dejándome caer de rodillas frente a este depositándole una arcada con una asquerosidad… y sangre, mucha sangre.

Intente limpiarme la boca con la manga de la camisa pero otra arcada me sobrevino ¡Jamás me había pasado algo como esto! ¿Qué me ocurre? Me aterré: ¿Estaré muriendo?

Escuche la puerta abrirse pero no oí ningún paso, sin embargo el ambiente se cundo de un aroma dulzon, demasiado…

Esta vez si me limpie la mano con la manga; tengo un asqueroso sabor en la boca, y miedo, en especial por ese olor; sin duda lo mejor será salir de aquí cuanto antes. Baje el agua del inodoro dando media vuelta, ganando el susto de mi vida.

Pegue un salto ahogando un grito agudo cuando vi justo en medio de la puerta del cubículo, impidiéndome la salida, a una chica más o menos de diecisiete años vestida como si estuviésemos en los más crudo del invierno. Pero no podía ser una persona normal: el olor provenía de ella.

- Disculpe, necesito salir – Dije apremiante; esta situación no me da buena espina. La chica se quitó las gafas oscuras y clavó su mirada llena de odio en mí; dí un paso atrás asustada: sus ojos eran rojos ¡como la sangre!

- Al fin te veo la cara – Escupió con desprecio. No la entiendo, no se quien pueda ser; pero mi instinto me dice que no la pierda ni un segundo de vista: debo andarme con cuidado con ella.

- Disculpa pero no se de que hablas, y tengo prisa – Intenté pasarle por un lado pero ella se movió impidiéndome el paso – Hazte a un lado – Insistí con menos paciencia queriendo implantar mentalmente en su cabeza la idea de que se quitara.

- No me importa que estés apurada – Siseó alzando la mano; apenas y pude esquivarla para que no me golpeara pero no fui lo suficientemente rápida (o mejor dicho, ella lo fue aun más) y me sujetó del cuello con la otra mano golpeándome contra la pared derecha del cubículo del inodoro haciendo que esta se derrumbara por el impacto.

Al instante la tenía sobre mi; sus ojos rojos y los labios curveados en una mueca amenazante que iban acompañados de un gruñido me hacía sentir como si tuviese una bestia encima. La golpee con todas mis fuerzas quitándola de encima y en solo una fracción de segundo me puse de pie y corrí hacía la puerta pero nuevamente fue más rápida que yo, interponiéndose en mi camino, lanzándome contra los lavabos que se desquebrajaron.

La mire con miedo en los ojos, debía convencerla de que me dejara en paz; puse todo mi empeño en eso pero nada… ¡No estaba funcionando! Se acercó a mi con paso humano, intenté concentrarme más y nada.

- Te haré pagar muy caro lo que le hiciste a mi padre.

- ¿De que hablas? ¡Ni siquiera te conozco! – Aseguré de inmediato.

- No, pero este funeral es gracias a ti; por tu culpa Joseph Poe está muerto…- Me tomó del cuello y me alzó hasta que mis pies se despegaron del suelo; apenas y podía creer lo que escuchaba - ¡Por tu maldita culpa mi madre está allá afuera sufriendo! – Gritó lanzándome nuevamente contra el piso; agrietándolo.

- Tu… tu eres – Intenté decir algo adolorida, intentando incorporarme. Se dispuso a acercarse nuevamente a mi; el labio me tembló – Por favor, yo… fue un accidente – Intente explicarme entre sollozos llenos de culpa y miedo – Yo… no quise hacerlo.

- Si, claro – Exclamó con sarcasmo – Y yo soy un gato – Dijo alzándome de nuevo. Mis dos manos tomaron las suyas intentando soltarme, pero es demasiado fuerte para mi. Antes de que me lanzara de nuevo la golpeé en la cabeza. No le hice gran daño, solo se le cayó el pasamontañas dejando ver su cabellera fucsia antes de que me lanzara contra la pared del fondo rompiendo el espejo, clavándome una punta de aquella extraña lámpara con flechas puntiagudas.

Sentí el dolor punzante en mi hombro izquierdo y la sangre brotando a borbotones. Ella, la chica del hospital me miraba con sorpresa pero ya no me importaba; no voy a dejar que siga haciéndome daño.

- Tu…¿Tienes sangre? – Susurró incrédula pero yo ya no le prestaba atención: estaba molesta, muy molesta: el brazo me duele tanto que me cegaba ¿Qué más da si pierdo el control cuando ella quiere hacerme daño?

Me separé de la extraña lámpara a toda velocidad, reprimiendo un grito por el dolor al sentir la punta de acero salir de mi hombro. Me abalancé sobre ella que estaba demasiado confundida como para reaccionar a tiempo, dándome tiempo de clavarle los dientes en la yugular… pero no había sangre.

- Maldita – Rugió empujando para separarme de ella. Retrocedí con miedo: de repente sentí que ese sería mi fin, hiciera lo que hiciera no podría con ella.

- ¿Qué eres? – Articulé.

- ¡Tu maldito fin! – Rugió abalanzándose nuevamente sobre mi pero esta vez sujetó mi cabeza con ambas manos. Sentí como el alma se me salía del cuerpo: podía ver en mi mente lo que me haría: me partiría el cuello.

No pude evitar que las lágrimas surcaran mi rostro en ese último segundo de vida. ¡No quiero morir! ¡NO ES JUSTO! Lo de Joseph Poe fue un accidente.

-…No sabes como me voy a regodear en tu maldita sangre, fenómeno – No hice más que llorar. Escuche pasos acercándose al baño; solo espero que no sea mamá no me perdonaría si le pasa algo por mi culpa. La pelofucsia también debió escucharlo porque giró hacía la puerta y luego me miró con indecisión.

- ¡Maldita sea! – Rugió golpeándome nuevamente contra el piso. Mi cuerpo temblaba terriblemente sin importar que ella se hubiese separado de mi para mirarme con odio. – Te matare; júralo que lo haré. Vas a pagar con sangre cada gota que le bebiste a mi padre.

Apenas y pude visualizarla cuando se fue corriendo a toda prisa justo para no ser vista por Carol, la mejor amiga de Elyzabeth Poe.

- ¡Por Dios niña! ¿Qué te pasó? – Gritó alarmada por el estado en que el baño y yo nos encontrábamos. Se me acercó pero yo negué; tenía miedo, más del que he tenido en toda mi vida y me dolía el brazo. Me puse de pie y corrí temblando, llorando y sangrando; no me importa que me vean, no me importa nada; solo quiero a alguien que me resguarde y me haga sentir segura; alguien que me proteja.

- ¡MAMÁ!

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-

Edward Cullen

Rosalie volvió a Boston muy temprano en la mañana, pero ahora que esté aquí conmigo es lo que más quisiera; al menos ella con sus comentarios y pensamientos insidiosos me daría la determinación que necesito para actuar, porque justo ahora me siento como un cobarde, teniendo casi media hora frente al edificio de Nessie y Bella.

Adentro podía escuchar pacas mentes, el edificio no tenía muchas personas en este momento, pero de algo estoy seguro: Jacob Black no estaba allí. Quizás Nessie y Bella estarían solas, o tal vez no estarían allí… o quizás estoy loco y Nessie no vive con Bela o…

Negué con la cabeza; me volveré loco con tantas teorías en mente ¿Pero como descubrir la verdad? Si tan solo pudiera llamar a Nessie y preguntarle si estaba en casa, pero ella tenía ambos celulares apagados; además ¿Y si Bella realmente estaba allí? ¿Qué haré?

Me parece mentira que por primera vez en dos años, las posibilidades de volver a verla, de sentirla y escucharla fuese casi del cien por ciento; pero ¿y si estaba con su hija? ¿Cómo reaccionar ante la pequeña licántropa?

Pero, pero, pero… eso era lo único en lo que mi mente pensaba; me buscaba a mi mismo excusas para no dar el primer paso.

_¡Ya Edward, deja de retrazar las cosas! – _Me reñí a mi mismo dando un paso al frente. Se por la vez que traje a Nessie, que vive en el tercer piso; y ya que la ventana por la que sacó la cabeza aquella vez fue la segunda de izquierda a derecha, es de lógica deducir que su departamento sería el primero de lado izquierdo.

Me dirigí lentamente hacía allí; como dije parezco un cobarde: subía las escaleras como si temiese llegar alguna vez a mi destino. Sin embargo debía llegar, debía enfrentar la realidad, la posibilidad de una Bella feliz con el chucho. Me detuve frente a la puerta; ya era suficiente de ese infierno interno en el que vivo. Toqué la puerta y espere, no escuché pasos ni voces; volví a tocar y nada.

Un señor que salió del departamento de enfrente junto a su mujer y su hijo se detuvo al verme y preguntar.

- ¿Te puedo ayudar joven?

- N…si – Me corregí - ¿No sabe si Nessie o su hermana están en casa?

- ¿Nessie? – Preguntó confundido.

- Nessie…Nessie… ¡Oh! Debe ser la hermana de Bella – Dijo la mujer; asentí con la quijada rígida - Deben estar en el funeral de Joseph – Lamentó – Aunque quien sabe, ayer los chicos discutieron muy feo.

- Discutieron… - Repetí ¿Habría Nessie tenido problemas? – Gracias, supongo que volveré luego – Dije pensativo. La familia bajó las escaleras para irse.

Gire hacía la puerta y tome la perilla: estaba cerrado tal como imagine, pero no perdía nada con intentar. Revisé alrededor del marco buscando una llave pero no conseguí ninguna.

Quizás si forzaba la puerta… ¡no! Entraría por la ventana y esperaría a Bella; si forzaba la puerta ella se daría cuenta y podría alarmarse y buscaría al lobo antes de entrar; y realmente no sé como sería capaz de reaccionar cuando lo vea.

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-

Steve Hataway

- ¿No vas a ir a ver a Kelsey? – Preguntó mi madre apenas puse un pie en la cocina; acabo de despertar y se que su tono serio significa que un no me disculpa haber desaparecido sin avisar, y haber engañado a Kelsey.

Anoche, al llegar a casa, me haló de las orejas como si aun fuese un niño pequeño, y me riñó hasta quedarse ronca. Mi madre había pasado un día muy angustiante por no saber de mí, en especial cuando se enteró que Kelsey tampoco tenía noticias mías; por lo que se dedicó a hacerme sentir culpable por ambas cosas, como si ya no estuviese mal con lo de Nessie.

¡Arg, Nessie!... Lo he arruinado todo y ni siquiera lo recuerdo. Adiós amistad, ese simple pensamiento me hacía sentir terriblemente, asqueroso, como el vomito de una cucaracha (¿?)

- Steve, te estoy hablando – Me riñó mi madre aterrizándome nuevamente en la cocina.

- ¡Ya lo sé! – Contesté sirviéndome leche en el tazón de cereal – Iré a ver a Nessie… ¡Kelsey! – Me corregí inmediatamente ¡Demonios! El subconsciente me traicionó.

- ¿Nessie? – Preguntó perspicaz. Maldije mentalmente; nada bueno podría salir de esta conversación.

- Kelsey mamá, Kelsey – Dije intentando convencerle de haber escuchado mal.

- Yo sé lo que escuché, no intentes verme cara de estupida – Me riñó enojada - ¿Hablas de Nessie la hermana de Bella? ¿Qué tienes tú que ver con ella, Steve?

No pude evitarlo, inconcientemente baje la mirada avergonzado, y ella lo notó; suspiró y se sentó a la mesa junto a mi, arreglando la silla para quedar de frente. Para cuando habló su voz ya no era ruda, ya no me regañaba solo hablaba.

- Ayer…Bella me llamó, estaba muy angustiada porque no sabía donde estaba Nessie. Tu… ¿Estabas con ella?

- Algo así – Dije aun sin alzar la vista.

- ¿Le mientes a Kelsey por ella?

- ¡NO!...Si…yo ¡ARGH! – Grité frustrado – Le mentí a Kelsey porque… porque… no ¡lo sé! No quise decirle nada, Nessie me pidió que lo hiciera, pero no quise… Solo no quiero herir a Kelsey pero quiero estar con Nessie, pero no puedo, y Kelsey…

- Steve – Me calló tomándome de la mano por sobre la mesa - Cuéntame que sucedió hace dos noche, dime que te pasa con Nessie.

- No, es una historia muy larga.

- Bueno hijo, yo tengo tiempo y no cobro como terapeuta – Le sonreí de lado, gesto que ella respondió igual dándome apoyo para hablar.

- ¡Estoy confundido mamá! – Exclamé para perseguir en contarle todo; ella, mi madre, es lo único que tengo seguro, la única persona que no me juzgaría pero igualmente me aconsejaría. Incluso cuando termine con Kelsey la primera vez, ella entendió el que me gustara otra chica, y por muy repentina que pareciera nuestra ruptura, respetó mi decisión a pesar de nunca haberle dado el nombre de Carlie.

No le conté mucho sobre la discoteca, sino que le hablé de mis sentimientos: mi cariño por Kelsey, los celos que me dan cuando veo a Nessie con Edward; el no estar seguro de lo que siento por ninguna de las dos; todo ese revoltijo de ideas y sentimientos que me volverían loco. Y aun así, no fui capaz de mencionar a Carlie, mi madre se horrorizaría solo de escucharlo.

-…De verdad mamá, quiero a Kelsey, tu lo sabes tan bien como yo pero Nessie es…es muy especial y no sé, me hace pensar en… en que la conozco de hace mucho y… no quiero engañar a Kelsey, pero quiero estar con Nessie.

"_Y con Carlie"_ Reprimí ese pensamiento de inmediato, porque aunque lo deseara, me asqueaba a mi mismo solo de pensarlo.

- Kelsey merece que seas sincero con ella Teve

- Lo sé – Susurré – Hablare hoy con ella.

- Luego tomate un tiempo para pensar que harás hijo, no precipites los hechos con Nessie

Asentí solo por hacerlo, ya había precipitado las cosas, ya había arruinado absolutamente todo.

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-

Bella Swan

La Sra. Poe decía unas palabras de despedida a su marido; es triste pensar en esa pobre mujer que se ha quedado sola, aunque la línea de mis pensamientos no iba exactamente en su dirección, en cambio mi mente estaba dividida en tres segmentos con nombre propio: Jacob, Reneesme y Edward.

Me siento mal por haberle gritado a Jacob, jamás habíamos discutido de esa manera, él está verdaderamente molesto y la verdad no puedo culparlo, fue mi culpa en gran medida. En cuanto a Nessie y Edward, esos dos pedazos de mi mente pensaban en lo mismo:

¡Se conocen! Nessie lleva semanas siendo amiga de ÉL, de su p…pa…padre, semanas aceptándole regalos, viéndole casi a diario. Yo confió en su palabra cuando me dice que no tiene más que una amistad con él, ¿pero que clase de relación podría estar esperando Edward? ¿Sabría quien es Nessie realmente? O… ¿o querría algo más?

La simple idea es realmente terrible, por suerte ya nos iremos a Forks; con un poco de suerte y ayuda de Alice si es necesario, hare lo posible para alejarlo de la niña y de mi vida; solo espero que Jacob (ahora que se queda en Boston) no se topé con él, mientras yo en Forks buscaré a Alice. ¡Fui una tonta en pensar que ella realmente mantendría su palabra!

- ¡MAMÁ! – El grito de Nessie me sacó de mi ensimismamiento; la busque con la mirada dándome cuenta que, por los murmullos de las personas, no es el primero. Mi pequeña lloraba a mares mientras corría hacía mi atravesando el lugar del féretro. Me puse de pie de inmediato, alarmada al ver su pánico.

- ¿Nessie qué ocurre? – Pregunté con angustia saliéndome de la fila de asientos justo cuando llego hasta mi, aforrándose a mi blusa con un solo brazo: el izquierdo lo llevaba tieso; y lloró aun más fuerte, sus lágrimas eran rojizas.

- Me… quiere matar mami – Balbuceó. La sangre se me heló de inmediato; pero los murmullos de las personas no hicieron más que incrementarse. Tengo que hacer algo, alejarnos de la vista de todos.

- Vamos Nessie, llamemos a mamá – Exclame con voz aguda pero lo suficientemente alto para ser escuchada por algunas personas a nuestro alrededor. La hice caminar sin lograr que dejara de llorar. Tenía miedo, miedo por no saber lo que ocurría, y miedo de enterarme que podía pasarle. – Tranquila mi niña, mami está aquí.

- Qui…quiere matarme mami- Repitió. Aceleramos el paso hasta llegar al estacionamiento que se encontraba solo; y el auto estaba cerrado; Jacob debía estar dando una vuelta: por más enojado que estuviera conmigo, no lo creo capaz de prometerle a la niña que nos llevaría a la estación para luego faltar a su palabra.

- ¿Quién Nessie? - Pregunte – No me asuste, por favor hija.

- E…ella – Sollozó la niña dirigiéndonos al viejo golf rojo. Iba a buscar las llaves para abrirlo, pero lo que dijo me paralizó al instante – E…e.. no es como los demás, es fu..Fuerte, más que yo y… y más rápida, casi me mata… ¡Mami tengo miedo! – Estalló con una nueva oleada de sollozos.

Ciento de teorías volaron por mi mente en un segundo, ciento de posibilidades una sola certeza: ¡una vampiresa quiere hacerle daño a mi hija! Y lo peor es que no puedo hacer nada para protegerla: una simple humana como yo podría ser sacada del camino con un simple movimiento de su mano; ni siquiera se quien podría ser ¿Alguien de los Vulturis? O quizas… ¿Rosalie? Ella esta en la ciudad justo en este momento; y si sabe que es Nessie de Edward y quiere evitar que alguien se entere…¡no! No podía ser capaz

La abracé pasándole una mano por el hombro izquierdo mientras pensaba con angustia que hacer para poner a mi niña a salvo. Nessie respondió ante mi tacto con un espasmo de dolor; y yo sentí un líquido calido en mis dedos. La miré fijamente: su camisa estaba rota en el hombro y manchada, pero como es negra no había notado la sangre hasta que la toque.

- ¡Oh por Dios! – Ahogue un grito. Mi cerebro se había quedado completamente en blanco, sorprendida e impotente al sentir la sangre de mi hija en mis manos. No pude más y grité angustiada - ¡Jacob! ¡JACOB!

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-

Edward Cullen

La ventana de la habitación de Nessie tenía uno de los vidrios rotos, por lo que me fue sencilla abrirla; mil veces más fácil de lo que me costó llegar hasta ella sin ser visto por los peatones de la calle mientras subía por la pared.

La abrí con cuidado. El cuarto estaba pintado de celeste y (contrario a lo que había imaginado) no es el ejemplo del orden. Entré con cuidado de no pisarle la ropa tirada en el suelo; me pareció extraño: Nessie no se ve del tipo de chicas que tira todo al piso, menos ropa… nueva y sin estrenar.

Miré mejor las prendas: eran todas las que yo le regale, incluso tenían la etiqueta. Contorsioné el rostro: la ropa en si no me importa, pero me duele ver que ese el trato que le da a mis obsequios.

Camine por la habitación; sobre la cama habían un par de peluches pero no estaba el _Sr. Leoncio_. Me dirigí al closet, tomando la puerta para abrirla, esta estaba adornada con dibujos, algunos infantiles otros con mejor técnica, pero todos mostrando tres jóvenes que no hay que ser genios para saber quienes eran: ella, Bella y Black.

Gruñí abriendo la puerta: estaba vaciado a medias por lo que no me detuve mucho en él en cambio me dirigí hacía la salida de la habitación para observar el resto del departamento, deteniéndome al pisar algo duro. Baje la mirada y me agache para recoger la blusa que había pisado, bajo la cual estaba la batería del BlackBerry que le había regalado; conseguí fácilmente los restos del celular: al parecer fue lanzado con mucha fuerza contra algo.

Durante unos segundos no pude apartar la mirada del celular destrozado. En todo este tiempo Nessie no apreció ninguna de las cosas que le dí; incluso las que había agradecido ahora yacían tiradas en el suelo de su habitación… de no ser por Bella ya me habría ido de ese departamento.

Abrí la puerta, el olor a licántropo se hizo insoportable ¿Cómo puede Nessie vivir con eso? El pasillo era pequeño lo que me hizo pensar que el departamento también lo es. Abrí la puerta de la izquierda: era el baño, el maldito baño en el que Bella se duchaba con Black.

Cerré la puerta y continué por el pasillo; en el otro extremo había una puerta de un lado, y del otro podía ver la sala y la cocina. Si, el departamento es muy pequeño y estaba muy desordenado. Suspiré con pesar; hay que ver que la vida no es justa: Bella su hija y Nessie viviendo en ese lugar mientras que yo derrocho espacio en el pent house… si, se puede ver todo lo que me interesa el chucho.

Puse la mano sobre el pomo de la puerta armándome de valor para ver lo que vendría: esa era la habitación de "ellos" estoy totalmente seguro; y a pesar de todo lo que me dolerá, quiero entrar, quiero ver ese lugar con mis propios ojos.

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-

Jacob Black

Seguí el olor a vampiro que me condujo hasta el velorio de Poe; pero no vi a nadie brillando por la luz del sol. No había ningún chupasangre a la vista y sin embrago ahí estaba el hedor.

Vi a Bella sentada entre las personas pero Nessie no estaba; no me preocupe: Bella no estaría tan tranquila de no saber donde está la niña. Me di media vuelta alejándome del velorio: todo ese ambiente de tristeza me hace sentir aun peor.

Entré entre los árboles y tumbas alejándome unos cien metros sino más del velorio cuando escuche el grito de Nessie; me detuve a escuchar de nuevo: si era ella, y gritaba "_mamá"_ ¡Algo le había pasado!

Me apresuré a volver sobre mis pasos pero no me hube acercado ni cinco metros cuando vi a la vampiresa correr en dirección a mí, ocultándose entre las sombras de los árboles. Gruñí, su simple olor tan cerca de mí producía temblores en todo mi cuerpo.

Ella se detuvo y me miró guardando las distancias. A pesar que su rostro brillaba, de inmediato me di cuenta que no es como los Cullen: sus ojos son rojos, según sé por su dieta a base de sangre humana; así que no habría problema en deshacerme de ella, quien por cierto me miraba sorprendida pero luego gruñó.

- Jacob Black – Ok, esto si es extraño ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre? - ¿Debería enfrentarte también a ti? – Se preguntó a si misma.

- ¿Enfrentarme? ¡Ja! Como si tuvieras oportunidad – Le espeté – Debes de tener bien alto el ego chupasangre.

- En serio, no se como Bella pudo dejar a Edward por ti – Dijo tras bufar con burla. Me enserié.

- ¿Qué sabes tu de eso?

- Se que Edward es demasiado hombre, demasiado perfecto para sufrir por esa tonta que prefirió a un perro garrapatoso.

- Pues algo tendrá el perro que le ganó a tanta perfección - Le devolví; ella me sonrió con una sonrisa irónica.

- Ya quisieras llegarle a los tobillos – Mi miró de arriba abajo con una ceja arqueada y susurró – Realmente no creo que se enoje conmigo si te enfrento.

- ¿Cullen está aquí? – Pregunté de inmediato ¡Esa enana no le cumplió su palabra a Bella!

- ¿Tienes miedo perrito? ¿Miedo a que tu mujercita te deje al ver todo lo que perdió?

- Bella no volverá con Cullen – Aseguré, no lo haría por más enojados que estemos.

- ¿Seguro? – Cuestionó; dudé por un segundo: quizás si lo haría, no puedo mentirme a mi mismo: Bella amó a Cullen y encima es el verdadero padre de Nessie, pero… ¡no! Ella no lo haría, no podía hacerlo, tengo que confiar en Bella.

La vampiresa rió con burla al notar en mi expresión un pequeño atisbo de la duda que me había embargado.

- Tranquilo chucho, yo quiero que Edward sea feliz así que no permitiré que _"esa"_ se le acerque de nuevo por el resto de su miserable existencia. – Esta vez fue mi turno de reír: había sido demasiado obvia.

- ¡Bah! Solo dices babosadas de niñita enamorada – Me burlé. La vi apretar los labios con rudeza: entonces mis sospechas son ciertas. – ¿No decías que querías enfrentarme? – Pregunté buscando pelea, necesito pelear con alguien para desquitar lo que llevo por dentro – Quizás si lo intentar, tu _querido Sr. Perfecto_ te ponga más atención… ¡apuesto que ni voltea a verte!

Apretó los dientes aun más, por mi parte me carcajeé enseriándome abruptamente al escuchar el grito de Bella: me estaba llamando angustiada; la voz provenía del mismo lugar por donde se había acercado la chupasangre. Di un paso hacía allá, pero ella se interpuso.

- Hazte a un lado – Advertí, temblando violentamente.

- ¿O si no que?

- No tengo tiempo para ti sanguijuela, ¡Apártate! – Repetí, Bella volvió a llamarme. Si está en peligro no me daría chance de acabar con la peliteñida y llegar a tiempo para ayudarle; tengo que conseguir la forma de deshacerme del mosquito rápido.

- Pues, ahora SI quiero pelear – Se preparó para atacar.

- Como quieras – Acepté maquinando algo rápidamente – Como te dije, confió en Bella: quizás me llama porque Cullen está aquí y quiere que me deshaga de él – Su expresión agresiva disminuyó en gran medida.

- Edward no está en el cementerio.

- ¿Cómo estás tan segura? – Ella dudó, y de inmediato corrió a esconderse entre los árboles; pocos segundos después el vigilante del cementerio y su compañero pasaron por el camino.

Me saludaron a lo que respondí con un gesto de la cabeza y apenas se dieron media vuelta corrí lo más rápido que mis dos piernas me lo permitieron. Bella y Nessie estaban en el estacionamiento, la niña sentada en el asiento trasero del auto llorando con Bella enfrente de ella, a quien abrazaba de la cintura con el brazo derecho. Olía como a sangre en el ambiente, pero no era la sangre de Bella.

- ¿Qué sucedió? – Cuestioné, Bella se giró a verme con el rostro distorsionado por la preocupación.

- Jake… - Terminé de llegar hasta ellas. Nessie hipaba con el rostro escondido en el estomago de Bella – Le hicieron daño a la niña… y no se que hacer y… y… está sangrando.

- ¿Estás bien Nessie? – Le pregunté obligándola a verme. Desde que nació ella nunca había sangrado por ningún motivo (sinceramente, llegue a dudar que tuviera sangre) pero ahora que lo hacía, no estoy seguro de cómo debo proceder. Nessie asintió temblorosa. La observe para ver donde estaba el problema, colocando cuidadosamente mis manos alrededor para romper un poco su blusa apartando la tela de la herida.

Ni Bella ni yo pudimos reprimir un quejido de sorpresa: su piel pálida estaba agujereada y sangraba a montones. No supe cuando abrí la boca ni cuanto tiempo estuve viéndola con la mente totalmente en blanco.

- ¿Co…como? – Balbuceó Bella.

- ¿Qué ocurrió? – Inquirí.

- Esa mujer…- Susurró – Quiere…quiere matarme – Dijo con lagrimas en los ojos – Me lanzó contra… contra la lámpara y me dolió mucho – El caudal de sus lagrimas aumentó. Apreté los labios: una mujer que había herido a mi pequeña solo podía ser una vampiresa: esa pelifuccia acababa de firmar su sentencia.

Le indiqué a Nessie que se girara para verle por la parte posterior del hombro; quiero conocer todo el panorama. Como me temí la lámpara la atravesó por completo, solo que atrás había salido en un punto más alto, por donde sangraba casi a la par que por delante.

- ¡MALDITA CHUPASANGRE! – Rugí poniéndome de pie, necesito volver a aquel claro y despedazarla cuanto antes.

- _Chupasangre_ – Sollozó Nessie con aprensión. Volví la mirada a ella, aligerándola un poco. Me dirigí a la cajuela del auto sacando del equipaje de Bella la primera prenda que conseguí.

- Esto te va a doler linda – Le advertí rompiendo la camisa en dos para hacerle presión por ambos lados. Nessie ahogó un grito aferrándose de nuevo en Bella.

- Ya pasó mi amor – La consoló abrazándola con cuidado, pero me veía a mi con aprensión. Se perfectamente las preguntas que están pasando por su mente – Nessie, necesitamos que nos digas si sabes porque esa mujer te quiere hacer daño. La niña negó férreamente con la cabeza sin separarse de Bella.

- Nessie por favor – Insistí.

- No… yo… yo…maté a Joseph Poe – Balbuceó. El silencio cayó sobre nosotros de manera instantánea. Bella me miró con los ojos abiertos como platos, pero yo no se que hacer o decir, me sentí palidecer ante semejante declaración.

- ¿Nessie que estas diciendo? – La voz de Bella salió entrecortada.

- Fue mi culpa – Seguía balbuceando – Él mu…murió por mi culpa, y ella quiere…vengarse.

Iba a hablar, creo que lo voy a hacer porque mi boca está abierta, pero entonces vi a la vampiresa a la distancia, nos veía a los tres con los ojos entrecerrados. Me incorporé de inmediato.

- Bella sube al auto con Nessie – Le ordené. Ella asintió demasiado aturdida para decir algo y se sentó en el asiento trasero junto a la niña. Les cerré la puerta y me apresuré a ir al volante – Nos vamos, los tres – Informé encendiendo el auto, no las dejeré irse a Forks solas cuando esa tipa podía seguirlas y lastimarlas.

Aceleré el auto observando por el retrovisor a la vampira, hasta que al cruzar la esquina la perdí de vista. No le permitiré que nos siga.

- Bella llama a Ana, dile que pase buscando el auto por la estación. – Le pedí. No permitiré que nadie lastime a mi familia, como que me llamo Jacob Black.

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-

Allyson Poe

Me había jurado a mi misma que jamás mataría de nuevo a una persona, y no pude cumplir; sin querer le quité la vida al medico de mi papá; pero ahora, ahora no sería un accidente.

Observé como Jacob Black se iba en el mismo auto con la asesina de mi pare y Bella Swan. Sinceramente, a Black y Swan no tengo porque hacerles daño a menos que se acerquen a Edward; ya he dado más de año y medio a Bella para arrepentirse y volver con el_ viejito _y hacerlo feliz, pero no lo hizo; ahora yo me encargare de mantenerla lejos de él, a ella, al perro y el cachorro.

Pero en cuanto a la fenómeno miserable, esa es otra historia. Yo puedo entender perfectamente que bebiera la sangre de papá porque no pudo controlarse, perfecto, a mi también me ha pasado; pero ella no pudo conformarse con eso, no, tuvo que ir al hospital a causarle esa crisis nerviosa que desencadenó luego el infarto. Tuvo que ir a matarlo personalmente.

Y a todas estas ¿que se supone que hacen Black y Swan con esa rareza del vampirismo?

Gruñí mientras el auto giraba a la derecha y se perdía de mi vista. No puedo seguirlos libremente cuando ya son las once menos veinte y el sol está alto y radiante, pero no importa, ya conseguiré a esa vampiresa con sangre como que me llamo Allyson Poe.

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-

Bella Swan

Estábamos en la sala de espera de la estación del bus aguardando a que el reloj marcara las 11:30 para abordar el transporte y atravesar el país hasta Forks. Nessie seguía llorando y sangrando, aunque Jacob había comprado un botiquín de primeros auxilios y la habíamos vendado; por suerte mi eterna torpeza nos ha dado algo de experiencia en eso; pero su herida es mucho más grave que la que me hago por una tonta caída; Nessie necesita atención medica, nos habíamos dado cuenta que le cuesta mover el brazo, pero no me atrevo a hacerla ver con el paramédico de la estación.

Cuando volvimos del baño tras haberle cambiado la blusa, nos encontramos con Jacob de pie en la entrada de la estación observando hacía afuera con los brazos cruzados. Por suerte, con la esperanza de que a última hora cambiara de opinión y nos acompañara, había empacado algunas cosas para él, solo que jamás imagine que sería este el motivo de su reconsideración.

Nessie y yo nos sentamos en unas sillas al fondo de la sala; ella seguía hipando aunque al menos ya no lloraba. Jacob se giró y caminó hacía nosotras. Él está muy preocupado, pero puedo asegurar que no tanto como yo: Nessie había dicho hacía unos minutos que mató a Joseph Poe, cosa que yo no puedo concebir, mi niña no puede haber perdido su inocencia de esa manera, cometiendo semejante crimen.

Jacob se sentó al otro lado de la niña y la acunó en su pecho.

- No nos siguió – Dijo, asentí algo más aliviada pero no por eso tranquila. Jake besó a Nessie en el cabello con mucha calma, pero yo no puedo más con la duda, tengo que saber que fue lo que ocurrió.

- Nessie – La llamé, ella me miró sin separarse de él – Cariño necesito saber que sucedió, necesito que me cuentes lo que ocurrió con Poe.

La vi morderse el labio tras un estremecimiento; pero no volvió a llorar. Jacob la miró a la espera, estoy segura que él también se lo estaba preguntando pero no había sido capaz de verbalizarlo.

- Supongo que este no es el mejor momento, pero es el momento – Suspiró – Solo no se vallan a enojar conmigo – Suplicó con un susurro -…Porque fue un accidente, no soy un monstruo.

- Por supuesto que no – Aseguré de inmediato, ella asintió y comenzó:

- El día que Poe llegó al hospital, ese miércoles, yo me había quedado sola en casa; ustedes se habían ido al trabajo un poco más temprano de lo normal porque pasarían buscando a Steve…

Pude verla desviar la mirada al mencionar a Steve; lo deje pasar, en cambio asentí recordando perfectamente lo que me decía: ese día Nessie me había dicho que no saldría de casa y me pidió que le dejara la laptop para utilizarla luego.

-…Ustedes iban a llevarlo al talles ¿no? – Jacob asintió – Bueno, fue como dos horas después que se fueran, tocaron a la puerta y…¡En serio yo no iba a abrir! – Aseguró como temiendo una reprimenda – Pero vi que era el vecino y lo deje pasar. Lo siento – Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, esperamos que ella continuara, pero Nessie hizo una pausa respirando profundo antes de volver a hablar:

"_Quiero hablar con tu cuñado"_ me dijo el Sr. Poe al entrar, llevaba la mano metida en el bolsillo de su chaqueta como sosteniendo algo.

"_No está, Jake trabaja hoy en la tarde"_ Le dije yo; él enarcó una ceja y…y sacó de su bolsillo una pistola.

La voz de Nessie se quebró, yo en cambio me horroricé mientras que el pulso de Jake se alteraba endureciendo la mirada.

- ¿Qué pasó luego Nessie? – Pregunté con miedo por lo que pudiera decir.

- Yo me asusté mucho y le pedí que se fuera – Continuó – Pero él se negó

"_Black se metió conmigo y va a pagármela_" dijo. No me apuntaba con el arma pero tampoco la soltaba; me dio mucho miedo porque eso significaba que buscaba a papá para hacerle daño – Jacob se removió incomodo – Pero entonces él se acercó a mí y…y me empujó contra el sofá – Sollozó. Yo me lleve ambas manos a la boca – Estaba sobre mí, y me…me dijo que esperaríamos a papá juntos…

- ¡ESE MALDITO OJALÁ SE ESTE PUDRIENDO EN EL INFIERNO! – Bramó Jacob haciendo que, con sus espasmos de rabio, temblara toda la fila de asientos. No me molesté en calmarlo, jamás he estado más de acuerdo con él; y yo que me había preocupado por semejante basura - ¡Debí arrancarle la garganta cuando tuve la oportunidad!

- Papá, por favor… - Le pidió la niña sollozando de nuevo, pero fui yo quien exclamó indignada.

- ¡NO Nessie! ¡No puedes esperar que aceptemos que un maldito te pusiera un dedo encima!

- Él no me hizo nada – Sollozó ella – Yo... intente gritar pero él me puso una mano en la boca y soltó la pistola para quitarme la blusa… tuve mucho miedo y entonces…lo golpeé; pero me excedí: él cayó del sofá sangrándole la cabeza y… y… perdí el control.

Hizo una pausa en que la tomé de la mano; Jacob parecía hacer un infinito esfuerzo por no transformarse ahí mismo. Por mi parte, jamás he estado más feliz de que Nessie sea mitad vampiro, de no ser así, no quiero ni imaginar el rumbo que tomaría esta historia.

- Olía… delicioso – Seguía ella – Solo el olor de Steve me atrae más de lo que me atrajo su…su… ¡Es tan asqueroso! – Exclamó – Pero deseaba su sangre. Recuerdo que lo vi fijamente, él me miraba con miedo: había recogido la pistola y me apuntaba con ella.

"¿_Dónde demonios sacaste esa fuerza?"_ Me preguntó, yo solo me le lancé encima: sentí cuando me disparó, me dolió el hombro pero la bala solo me golpeó: no penetró mi piel. En cambio yo lo mordí; a pesar de sus gritos, le mordí en el cuello, en los brazos como lo hice contigo en Phoenix papá; bebí su sangre como lo hacen los monstruos de la tv.

- Él me siguió disparando a quema ropa, aun tengo las marcas de los disparos – Nessie se descubrió un poco el vientre; tuve que entornar muy bien los ojos para notar una ligera diferencia en el tono de su piel pero no dije nada, toda yo estoy en Shock y Jacob ni hablar, veía la evidencia de la historia de Nessie con la boca abierta; ya no temblaba de ira solo miraba mientras la niña veía al frente sin poner atención a nada realmente, ella estaba en ese horrible recuerdo que continuó narrando.

– Un par de balas perdidas dieron en la pared, pero yo lo oculté luego ¿Recuerdan que cambie de lugar fotografías y dibujos? – Ambos asentimos - En el edificio escuchaba a las pocas personas que estaban, corriendo para resguardarse de los disparos; solo cuando escuché al hijo de los Brooks llorar fue que volví en mí, me di cuenta de lo que había hecho: El Sr. Poe estaba en mis brazos con el arma en mano, apenas con la sangre suficiente para vivir; por eso lo lleve al hospital, lo dejé junto al área de emergencia que lo vieran, y volví al departamento. Estaba horrorizada… ¡No! Sigo horrorizada por lo que hice. Perdónenme por favor.

- ¿Perdonarte? – Pregunté incrédula – Ese desgraciado iba a hacerte daño ¿y eres tu quien pide perdón? – Rugí enojada porque Nessie fuese tan inocente. Mucha gente volteó a vernos pero no me importó: por primera vez en mucho tiempo puedo decir que estoy furiosa.

- Lo que hice estuvo mal – Sollozó.

- Peor es lo que él pensaba hacer… y peor aun esa tipa que quiere vengarle – Exclamó Jacob - ¿Quién demonios es?

- Es…su hija, la que fue secuestrada – Dijo en voz aguda

- ¿Su hija? ¡La voy a mandar al quinto infierno para que lo acompañe!

- ¿Cómo es que ella se enteró? – Pregunté confundida y algo aturdida; sin duda hoy es una mañana de muchas revelaciones- Nosotros ni siquiera lo notamos.

- Yo…me encargue de cubrirlo todo para que ustedes no lo notaran – Explique – Incluso _Convencí_ a todos los vecinos de que lo que escuchaban eran cohetes y no disparos porque tenía miedo que alguno le contara a ustedes. Pero ella me vio en el hospital el día que Poe salió el coma: fue a pedirle perdón pero eso lo alteró más y le causo una crisis.

- Debiste habernos contado esto antes – Le espeté – Es imposible que nos enojemos contigo por eso linda, no fue tu culpa – Aseguré.

- No es justo para ti que hallas tenido que pasar por algo así – Dijo Jacob abrazándola con cuidado de no lastimarle el hombro.

- ¿Entonces no me odian por ser un monstruo?

- Jamás te odiaríamos linda – Aseguró Jacob – Mucho menos por defenderte de un… - Reprimió una mala palabra y continuó – Y grávate algo, tú no eres un monstruo, eres nuestra princesa.

No, mi niña no era un monstruo; todo había sido un accidente (bien merecido para Joseph Poe, pero un accidente al fin y al cabo) y ella a pesar de haber perdido el control fue capaz de controlarse y separarse de la sangre, fue capaz de hacer a un lado su parte vampiro y sacar a relucir su humanidad.

- Edward tenía razón, no me juzgarían – Comentó. De inmediato se llevó la mano sana a la boca.

- ¡De nuevo ese maldito! – Masculló Jacob poniéndose de pie con enojo, recordando la discusión de anoche y haciéndome recordar mi descubrimiento.

- Lo siento – Susurró ella apenada. La voz de una mujer anunciando que subiéramos al bus no me dio chance a decir nada; tomé mi maleta y Jacob la de Nessie.

-¡Bella! – Llamó Ana corriendo por la entrada – Bella, casi no me da chance de llegar – Informó doblándose para tomar aire.

- Ten – Le di las llaves del auto – Hasta pronto Ana – Me despedí. No la abracé porque abrazaba a Nessie; pero me despedí de ella con un movimiento de cabeza.

- Hasta pronto Bella, Jacob, Nessie – Respondió moviendo la mano en señal de despedida. Nosotros nos dirigimos al bus que me llevaría de vuelta a mi pasado; el bus que me acercaría a un par de respuestas que necesito.

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-

Edward Cullen

Es horrible estar allí, en el umbral de la puerta observando la cama que Bella y Black comparten todas las noches, imaginando como se besan, acarician…se aman. Es toda una tortura sentir su aroma en cada inhalación mezclándose con el asqueroso olor a lobo.

Terminé de entrar aun con el celular de Nessie en la mano, dejando la puerta abierta mientras detallaba con mayor cuidado la habitación: pintada de azul celeste al igual que el resto de la casa, la cama estaba distendida, la ventana tenía corrida la cortina y la puerta del closet estaba abierta dejando ver su contenido: en su mayoría había ropa de hombre, se notaba que había sido vaciado parcialmente de la ropa de Bella.

Cuestioné la ausencia de una cuna y del olor de algún bebe ¿Dónde estaría su hija? ¿Dónde dormiría?

Me dirigí al closet y con dedos trémulos tomé la blusa azul que Bella había usado cuando fue a conocer a mi familia, esa con la que me volvía loco; no puedo creer que aun la conserve. La saqué oliéndola totalmente impregnada de su aroma, su delicioso aroma ¡Cuánto la extraño! Cuanto añoro sentir su cabello, ver su rubor pero sobre todo, escuchar el suave palpitar de su corazón.

Cerré la puerta del closet pero algo se cayó: era una fotografía. La recogí paralizándome al verla: Bella, Black y una niña; Bella estaba acostada con la recién nacida a su lado y con el perro abrazándolas con cuidado y una sonrisa radiante.

Esa fotografía debió haber sido tomada poco después del alumbramiento; y aun así, a pesar de estar pálida y aparentemente agotada, Bella se veía hermosa y la niña aun más: se ve tan linda con sus ojitos verdes sonriendo tan inocente… y pálida. Arrugué el ceño mirando a Black y luego nuevamente a la niña: no se parece en nada al chucho.

Me giré al closet para colocar la foto en la puerta que estaba repleta de ellas casi ocultando por completo el espejo. Las observé: no en todas salían Bella o Jacob pero en ninguna faltaba una tercera persona: en dos o tres era la recién nacida, habían otras dos de la bebe, supongo que tomadas a lo largo de estos dos años. Había fotos donde aparecía Nessie y otras donde quien salía era Carlie; la verdad es que ambas son muy parecidas, "_demasiado" _como había dicho Steve. Pero había más fotografías con niñas y adolecentes de diferentes edades, que de no ser por el cabello y los ojos diría que son la misma persona.

Son las mismas…eso es tan absurdo y al mismo tiempo es tan…tan ¡CIERTO!

Arranqué todas las fotografías y las ordené en el suelo según la edad de la niña: desde la imagen de recién nacida hasta Nessie. ¡Eran la misma persona! Incluso había una fotografía de los tres en traje de baño en la playa en la que podía ver unas cicatrices en la pierna de Bella y una pequeña en el hombro de Black.

"_Papá y mamá conservan las cicatrices"_ me había dicho Nessie cuando me habló de sus padres aquella vez.

Ahora lo entiendo todo, todo ese misticismo de Nessie hacía sus padres, su semivampirismo, la confusión de Hataway; ¡Ahora todo está tan claro! Nessie no es la hermana de Bella, sino su hija y yo…

El celular de Nessie y la blusa de Bella se resbalaron de mis dedos. ¡Por todo lo que es santo! ¡Yo soy su padre!

**_OO_OO_OO**

**¿Que les pareció? ¡Al fin a Edward se le iluminó la mente! jajaja Y Allyson :O ¡está enamorada de él! valla, que guardadito se lo tenía xD**

**Quiero aclarar algo: la lampara que atravezó el hombro de Nessie si existe: la vi precisamente en el baño de una funeraria hace muchooo tiempo y de inmediato mi mente creó la escena. Pero ese no es el asunto ¿Sabían que los chalecos antibalas te protegen de la vala pero no de los cuchillos? digamos que algo así es lo que le ocurrió a Nessie, no es lo mismo ser impactada por algo romo que por algo puntiagudo.**

**Con respecto a Poe... Ya se lo que piensan: lo odian ¡Ese viejo verde! Y lo peor es que la mujer y la hija piensan que es un santo u.u **

**Contesto Reviews:**

**_DEXGA:_** _Y ahora les hice esperar más u.u lo lamento muchisimo... Al fin Edward descubrió quien es Nessie, ya el pobre se está llenando de entendimiento; Steve, sinceramente me encanta hacerlo sufrir :P y eso que me agrada, es un buen chico. Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado esta capitulo tambien n.n Gracias por el comentario :D_

_**luu black: **._. me parece que te cayó mal Bella jajaja seh, la verdad es que habeces ella me hace pensar igual a ti. En cuanto a Edward ¡Arg! es que es terco el hombre x_x poco a poco tendrá que entenderlo... Con respecto a Steve, tiene 21 casi 22 es decir que le lleva (redondeando) 20 años a Nessie :P siii! a mi él tambien me parece muy tierno; de hecho lo he dicho en varias oportunidades: de los nuevos personajes, es mi favorito. Jajajaja, quieres darle unos lobitos a Jacob ¿eh? jaja no eres la unica n.n Gracias por el comentario :P_

_**maggy blackeny: **Ahhh jajaja, ¡Que te gusta! debi imaginarlo :P Steve cada vez va colando más ¿eh? Aww a mi tampoco me gusta hacer sufrir a Jacob u.u pero digamos que es... un mal ¿necesario? ya veremos... Gracias por el comentario :D_

_**Senvin: **Me alegra que la historia te guste n.n lamento mucho la tardanza u.u En verdad gracias por tu comentario :D_

**Ummm, el proximo capitulo no estoy segura de como se llamara, pero el titulo estará entre "**Aceptación"** y **"Mi Niña Amada"** ¿Les sugiere algo esos nombres? Sinceramente espero que no u.u porque eso significaría que soy muy obvia con los titulos :S**

**En fin, espero actualizar en menos de dos semanas, ya que solo falta muuuuuy poco para mis vacaciones n.n**

**Nos leemos pronto**

**Besos**


	19. Mi Niña Amada

**Holaaaa ¿QUe tal?**

**Awww se que antes dije que tendría el capi en dos semanas, pero he estado algo enfermite x.x sin embargo no llegue al mes :D punto a mi favor ¿no? jeje bueno quizas no u.u en compensación el capi es largo :P**

**¡A leer pss!**

**Capitulo 19: **_**Mi Niña Amada**_

Bella Swan

- ¡Sorpresa! – Exclamé apenas la puerta principal de la casa nos fue abierta, cambiando el semblante huraño de Charlie por una radiante sonrisa.

-¿Bella? – Cuestionó aun sin poder creérselo.

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños papá! – Le abracé en medio de su incredulidad mostrándome radiante de alegría a pesar de no ser, ese sentimiento el que me embargaba a cabalidad: estaba realmente feliz por poder verlo de nuevo, pero saber a Jacob tan enojado conmigo me deprimía un tanto. Charlie sonrió aun más ampliamente devolviéndome el abrazo con uno que casi me corta la respiración.

- ¡Ujuum! – Se aclararon la garganta detrás de mí; obligue sutilmente a Charlie de soltarme aunque fuese lo suficiente para voltear hacía Nessie.

Llevaba la piel ligeramente bronceada con el cabello de un tono rojizo y los ojos verde agua atigrado; una combinación poco común pero, como todo, a mi hija le quedaba muy bien. Le había hecho en el bus de Seattle a Forks un peinado que la hiciera ver mayor de los supuestos 16 que tiene; únicamente su brazo vendado sujeto por un cabestrillo barato arruinaba su imagen.

Bueno, eso y la tristeza en su rostro y su mirada; una tristeza por la cual no la culpo: yo misma me siento así desde que habíamos llegado a Seattle a las 9:30 de la mañana hoy mismo; cuando apenas nos subimos en el bus a Forks, Jacob me miró y exclamó:

_- Cuando vuelvan de casa de Charlie ya la habitación de casa de Charlie estará lista para ustedes._

_- ¿Para nosotras? – Le había preguntado yo confundida: siempre que veníamos a LaPush nosotras dormíamos en su antigua habitación y él en el sofá de la sala porque no cabíamos los tres en su cama, pero el tono que uso en esa ocasión me dio la impresión que implicaba otra cosa._

_- Me quedare en casa de Sam – Dijo escueto._

_- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó Nessie de inmediato; Jacob me miró de reojo antes de bajar la mirada; parecía buscar la mejor excusa para contestarle esa pregunta a la niña._

_- No es necesario que te vayas de tu casa por mi culpa – Le dije al borde de las lagrimas – Nessie y yo nos podemos quedar en casa de Charlie_

_Luego de eso ninguno de los tres volvió a hablar pero tenía el corazón desgarrado: Jacob jamás había sido así conmigo y al separarnos en la parada donde debía tomar el bus a la reserva, solo se despidió de Nessie haciéndole prometer que iría a LaPush lo más temprano en la mañana para visitarlo._

Suspiré mirando a Charlie quien veía confundido a Nessie y ella le sonreía algo timida.

- Papá ella es Lizzie, mi mejor amiga. – Le presenté. Charlie se separó de mi para extenderle la mano que Nessie le estrechó con cuidado de no rozarse el brazo encabestrillado. Me preocupa mucho ese asunto: su herida tiene ya veinticuatro horas y cada vez parece poder moverlo meno y dolerle más.

- Feliz cumpleaños Sr. Swan – Dijo tímidamente, sonreí de lado con algo de tristeza entendiendo su nerviosismo: es la primera vez que Nessie ve a su abuelo.

- Vamos, llámame Charlie – Dijo, estoy segura que tanta efusividad ante una desconocida estaba influida por el hecho de haberme visto después de tanto tiempo. – Pero pasen, pasen, ¿no se irán a quedar ahí toda la vida o sí?

- No, claro que no – Le di la razón sintiéndome culpable por no estar todo lo feliz que debería estar al reencontrarme con mi padre. Nessie se apresuró a entrar tras Charlie curioseando con la mirada cada rincón de la casa; estaba muy emocionada de conocer finalmente a su abuelo, a pesar de las circunstancias; sin embargo esa sonrisa alegre desapareció repentinamente al fruncir el ceño.

- ¿Y Jacob y Renesmee? – Preguntó Charlie apenas pusimos un pie en la sala, y por primera vez se fijó en las maletas que llevaba y exclamó – No me digas que lo dejaste ¡Es el mejor regalo…!

- ¡Papá! – Lo corté. Nessie frunció el ceño aun más: jamás le habíamos dicho que Charlie dejó de querer a Jacob tras nuestra fuga en mi graduación – Lizzie y yo solo vinimos a pasar unos días contigo por tu cumpleaños, no te pongas pesado ¿sí?

- No estoy pesado Bella, créeme que tenerte otra vez aquí es el mejor regalo pero ¡Por Dios! Quiero conocer a mi nieta – Estaba totalmente emocionado mientras yo bajaba la mirada algo apenada; a Nessie en cambio se le escapó una risita graciosa.

- Renesmee se quedó en Boston con Jacob, está algo enferma y el médico le ha prohibido viajar por la lluvia de Forks – Charlie me miró muy decepcionado: ya eran don años "sin conocer" a la niña. Intente mantenerle la mirada lo más segura que pude para que no notara la mentira a medias.

- Oh vamos Sr…Charlie, es su cumpleaños ¡Alegrese! – Exclamó Nessie antes de que papá se entristeciera por completo – ¿Qué le parece si lo llevamos a celebrar? No sé, a la ciudad.

Nessie hablaba dando cuidadosos brinquitos que no fuesen a lastimarle el brazo encabestrillado, mientras que con el bueno halaba a Charlie intentando que se levantara del sofá.

- Umm no soy de celebrar mucho – Dijo desconcertado por la insistencia de una "desconocida" sin embargo eso no calmó la demanda de Nessie.

- Vamos, no sea aguafiestas Charlie vamos.

- Está bien, está bien – Aceptó. Sonreí internamente por el poder de _persuasión_ de la niña.

- Voy a dejar nuestras cosas en mi habitación ¿No hay problema, verdad papá?

- ¿Estas bromeando? Esta es tu casa Bella – Asentí y me las arregle para subir las dos malestar por las escaleras sin caerme; dejando a Charlie conversando con Nessie. Me dirigí con torpeza a mi vieja habitación y entre mirando al suelo para ver bien donde ponía los pies.

- Si no fuese porque te pondrías histérica, te ayudaría. – Las maletas se me cayeron mientras alzaba rápidamente la mirada en dirección a Alice quien se hallaba sentada en mi cama- Hola de nuevo Bella.

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-

Jacob Black

El rostro de Billy se iluminó al verme pasar por el umbral de la puerta; yo entre y cerré tras de mi haciendo que esa sonrisa se le esfumara de los labios.

- ¿Y Bella y Nessie? – Preguntó.

- En casa de Charlie – Dije sin mucho ánimo.

- Claro, es su cumpleaños: pasaron primero por allá ¿No?

- No, se quedaran allí: Bella y yo discutimos – Dije escueto; acabo de llegar y ya me quiero ir para no recibir el interrogatorio de mi padre. Billy arrugó el rostro estando en silencio un minuto mientras llevaba mi mochila a mi habitación y volvía.

- ¿Qué…?

- No quiero hablar de eso – Lo corte – Solo vine para que sepas que ya estoy aquí. Voy con los chicos – Salí nuevamente de la casa. No quiero que nadie me pregunte como estoy porque ni yo mismo lo sé, ni siquiera puedo definir la situación en que me encuentro con Bella: me sería difícil perdonarla, estoy muy dolido, pero no imagino acabando nuestra relación: no puedo concebir el mundo sin Bella, y no lo haría.

Me interné en el bosque desvistiéndome con calma; no tengo una cuerda cerca así que debería llevar la ropa al hocico o al lomo; con lo mucho que odio eso. Cuando estuve desnudo me concentre en el lobo olvidando al Jacob de sentimientos complejos al sentir la tierra bajo mis patas delanteras; el lobo de instinto simples estaba aquí.

Aullé para hacer ver al resto de la manada (especialmente lo que se encontraban en fase) que estoy en el territorio: Jacob Black ha vuelto.

"_Quil nos contó lo que pasó con Bella"_ Era Jared quien estaba en mi mente.

"_Si nos necesitas aquí estamos" _Se ofreció Paul. Bufé, claro, ahora como es mi "cuñado" se la da de amable conmigo.

Tomé la ropa con el hocico y eche a correr por el bosque hacía donde ellos estaban; no los necesito a ninguno porque simplemente no hablaría del tema con nadie. Así de sencillo: no quiero tocar el asunto.

"_Creímos que llegarías por la noche"_ Sam acababa de entrar en fase, al igual que Embry que se quejaba por no haberles avisado.

"_Hubo problemas" _Recordé a la vampiresa del cementerio y lo que le había hecho a Nessie.

"_Esa maldita va a pagárnosla"_ Suspire ante las palabras de Seth; aun no me acostumbro ni acepto del todo, todo ese…cariño suyo.

"_Tranquilo hombre, ya nos encargaremos" _Y ese era Quil.

Los últimos en entrar en fase eran Colly, Brady y Leah; me encontré con todos en un claro cercano a los acantilado; toda la manda estaba presente. Quil y Embry aullaron alegres al verme; boté la ropa y corrí hacía ellos como un cachorro que acaba de ver a un par de críos con quien jugar.

Pero me detuve en seco y les gruñí amenazante ante lo que veía en la mente de Leah: podía ver toda la conversación que tuvo Sam con Alice, pero hubo una oración que me paralizó.

"_Edward está en Boston pero de verdad no creo que sea prudente advertirle a Bella o Jacob, al menos no hasta que vengan a Forks"_

El chupasangre tenía tiempo en Boston ¡Y ninguno fue capaz de advertirme! Ahora entiendo porque Quil había salido de fase tan rápidamente cuando yo entre en ella hacía dos noches.

"_Íbamos a decírtelo"_ Dijo Sam

"¿Cuándo_? ¿Cuándo el maldito ese me quitara a Bella y Nessie?¿Cuando la chupasangre loca la hiriera de gravedad?_

"_Te lo diríamos hoy" _Aseguró Paul de inmediato.

"_Gracias Leah"_ Se quejaba Seth enojado con su hermana quien disfrutaba la escena que se estaba armando; gruñó amenazante ¡Esa arpía lo estaba disfrutando!

"_Ahórrate tus insultos" _Pensó ella "_No es culpa nuestra que no estés seguro de a quien preferirá Swan"_

No pude evitarlo aunque tampoco es que quisiera hacerlo, me lancé contra Leah en pos de su cuello. Nos enzarzamos en una guerra de colmillos y garras a la que Sam prohibió a los otros que interfirieran; el alfa solo pensaba en meterse si llegábamos a excedernos…y claro que llegaríamos; esa estúpida de Leah siempre anda creando problemas, con lo de Sam y Emily, con lo de la ascendencia de Embry y ahora esto…

Le mordí con fuerza en la pata trasera recibiendo un garrazo de su parte; volví a morderla esta vez en el lomo; me hallaba de malas pulgar así que este no había sido precisamente el mejor día para meterse conmigo.

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-

Bella Swan

La sorpresa de ver a Alice en mi habitación fue sustituida rápidamente por el enojo, fruncí el ceño cuando ella tomó mis cosas y las colocó junto a la cama. Ni siquiera pude evitar sonar grosera al hablar.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Se supone que soy tu mejor amiga, quería darte la bienvenida – Dijo con una especie de mohín.

- Mi mejor amiga no habría faltado a su palabra – Le espeté.

- ¡No lo hice Bella!

- ¿Estás segura? – Cuestione.

- Creo que no es el mejor momento para hablar de eso – Se salió por la tangente haciendo un significativo gesto hacía la puerta. Sin duda se refería a Nessie: ella podría oírnos.

- Tienes razón, debo dar un paseo con _mi familia_ – Me dispuse a marcharme pero Alice se interpuso entre la puerta y yo en menos de un parpadeo.

- Edward acaba de descubrir la verdad por si solo – Soltó.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Como te dije, no es algo que debamos discutir aquí, Lizzie o mejor dicho… - Se acercó más a mí susurrándome al oído – Renesmee podría escucharnos.

Jamás en mi vida me había costado tanto respirar, moverme o siquiera pensar en algo; Alice me veía significativamente ¿De qué me sorprendo? Siempre supe que Alice descubriría la verdad de Nessie, pero ese no era el verdadero problema: Edward… ¡Edward lo sabe!

- E…espérame aquí – Tartamudeé

- Está bien, pero no permitas que Nessie te convenza de quedarse – Asentí y salí de a habitación con paso autómata- Las mentiras siempre se descubren, siempre.

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-

Kelsey Walcott

_- Prometí ser sincero contigo._

_- Espero que lo seas – Había dicho sería – Porque el viernes no lo fuiste._

_- Lo siento Kelsey – Estaba apenado y desviaba la mirada. Me giré en el sofá para verlo esperando su explicación pero esta no llegó por lo que estalle con lagrimas de rabia en los ojos._

_- Jamás Steve, JAMAS me había sentido tan humillada como cuando tu madre me preguntó por ti; tan traicionada y dolida ¡Porque me mentiste! Me tuviste toda la noche preocupada por una falsa enfermedad cuando estabas quien sabe dónde._

_- No fue mi intención engañarte, solo…estoy confundido.- Suspiró abatido y yo me paralicé mirándolo ahora asustada ¿Confundido? ¿Había dicho confundido? ¿Otra vez? No…_

_- ¿Qué… quieres decir? – Tartamudeé_

_- Kelsey te quiero, te quiero muchísimo, más de lo que te imaginas- Me miró a los ojos con tristeza; no quería oír lo que me diría, no quería._

_- Pero… - Le insistí; si, no quería oírlo, pero tenía que hacerlo; sería lo más sano a largo plazo aunque ahora me matara._

_- Pero…-Suspiró profundamente solo para hacer tiempo antes de soltar sus palabras – Creo que me gusta otra chica – Asentí, aunque me costara pensaba mantenerme entera, no me desmoronaría aunque mi corazón se acabara de hacer mil pedazos._

_- ¿Me has estado engañando? – Pregunté, él no me respondió, solo me miró fijamente avergonzado. Sentí como la rabia me invadía – ¡Creo que merezco saber la verdad Steve!_

_- Nunca fue mi intención – Dijo - Pero el viernes salí con ella y sus amigos, bebí demasiado…- No continuó pero tampoco quería que lo hiciera. Tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no llorar aunque creo que del corazón no le quedaban ya ni los pedacitos – Lo siento _cosita_, de verdad._

_- Creo que ya no tiene caso ser más tu _cosita _¿No?- Intenté sonreí a pesar de una fugitiva lagrima que se escapó haciéndose camino hasta mis labios. –No tiene sentido que me sigas llamando así._

_- Kelsey, por favor perdóname – Me pidió – Nunca fue mi intención lastimarte._

_- Tranquilo, no tiene porque haber rencores ¿no? Siempre has sido sincero conmigo, algo así ya me lo temía desde que volvimos – Sequé con el dorso de la manga las lágrimas que ya corrían por mis mejillas. Intenté sonreírle – Seguiré con mi vida Steve; perdí una batalla pero puedo afrontarlo._

_- Te pediría que fuéramos amigos, pero no quiero seguir haciéndote daño – Se puso de pie, ya se marchaba pero volvía para besarme en la frente y no pude evitar cerrar los ojos y sollozar ante su tacto; su último beso – De verdad lo siento – Susurró caminando en dirección a la puerta de salida; iba a abrir la puerta cuando exclamé ya sin preocuparme en aparentar estar bien._

_- Quisiera saber quién es esa chica…_

_- No tiene caso que te siga lastimando por algo que no tiene futuro - Susurró con tristeza y se marchó_

No podía dejar de recordarlo, desde el momento en que ayer al medio día terminamos nuestra relación y se fue de mi casa, no dejaba de llorar; me había prometido a mi misma que estaría bien, que no lloraría ni me dejaría afectar como la ultima vez; pero había mentido: me dolía y me afectaba incluso más que aquella vez.

En esta ocasión él había llegado a _más_ con esa chica ¡Argh! ¡Como la odio aun sin saber quién es! Como la odio por haberme quitado a mi _cosito._

- ¿Kelsey qué pasa? – Me preguntó Austin, debía entrar en mi turno de la tarde los lunes, igual que él.

- Nada.

- Ese nada suena a algo – Me respondió.

- ¿Y qué diablos quieres que te diga? – Estallé – Bella me odio por haber ayudado a Nessie y ahora termino con Steve porque de nuevo está _confundido _¡No puedes esperar que brinque de una pata! – Le grité estallando en lágrimas. Él se acercó a mi dudoso, hasta que al fin me abrazó.

- Todo estará bien Kelsey, ya veras, todo se solucionara.

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-

Nessie Black

La voz con que mamá conversaba en su habitación parecía lejanamente familiar; aunque no lograba identificarla. Me preocupa la presencia de esa otra persona en la casa, persona que por demás no lo era… olía mucho como Edward y Rosalie.

- Comparto apartamento con Bella y Jacob, y estudiamos juntas en la universidad - Le conteste al abuelito cuando quiso saber de dónde conocía a mamá.

- ¿Y qué te pasó en el brazo Lizzie?

- Me caí por las escaleras – Inventé. Él abuelito me miró con pena, se mostraba muy agradable conmigo a pesar de apenas estar conociéndonos; aunque no me gusta el hecho de que parezca ignorar la presencia de esa mujer en la habitación de mamá, quien por cierto bajó las escaleras, totalmente pálida.

- ¿Puedo hablar contigo un minuto Lizzie? – Me llamó a la cocina; me puse de pie siguiéndola, pero me adelante antes de que hablara.

- No me pienso llevar al abuelito a ningún sitio – Le advertí sabiendo perfectamente que esa mujer la había convencido de quedarse y hacer que yo me fuera para habar de algo que no querían que yo supiera; pero yo me quiero enterar, principalmente después que mencionaran al fulano Edward que mamá conoce.

- ¿Qué…? No, yo… ¡Ahh! Tenía una sorpresa para papá ¿Vale? Solo entretenlo un segundo linda.

- No sabes mentir mamá – Dije mortalmente seria.

- Tienes razón – Aceptó suspirando – Pero necesito que te lleves a mi padre a dar una vuelta – Arrugué el rostro, dispuesta (a pesar de no poder mover el brazo) a armar un berrinche.

-No lo haré, me quiero quedar aquí.

- Por favor, hazlo.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Con quién hablabas allá arriba? – Inquirí – Creí que del pueblo, Ángela y mi madrina Emily eran tus únicas mejores amigas.

- Te prometo que luego te explico cielo.

- Entonces luego entretengo al abuelo.

- Nessie te estás comportando como una niña – Me riñó.

- ¿Y qué? ¿No se supone que eso soy?- Exclamé – Quiero saber que ocultas, quiero estar contigo mamá – Hice un movimiento brusco que me lastimó el brazo herido; no pude evitar las lagrimas por el dolor – Y quiero ir con un medico – Dije en voz aun más baja – Esto duele – Sollocé.

- Ya hemos hablado de eso, no podemos – Dijo con aun mayor pesar.

- ¿Y si papá lo amenaza con enojarse si le dice a alguien de mi? – Pregunté – Me duele mucho.

- Lo sé –Dijo, ella me miró un segundo parecía sopesar algo – No te puedes ir de paseo así – Suspiró.

- ¿Lo dices en serio? – Pregunté confundida, esa decisión no había sido la esperada.

- Si, ¿Nessie crees poder convencer a papá de que estoy organizando el equipaje durante una media hora?

- Solo si me cuentas todo – Ella sonrió extrañamente.

- Supongo que lo sabrás todo muy pronto.

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-

Bella Swan

- Te dije que no la dejaras quedarse

- No puedo obligarla a irse – Me defendí – Nessie está herida.

- Lo sé – Dijo – De cualquier forma ya esperaba esto – Apenas la note cuando me tomó en brazos y saltó por la ventana conmigo cuestas; intente gritas pero ya tenía su mano tapándome la boca.

Nos internamos a toda velocidad en el bosque, en un área cercana a su casa pero no me preocupe en negarme a ir con los Cullen porque apenas distinguí la zona cuando ella se detuvo en un claro dejando nuevamente en el suelo.

- ¿Estás loca? – Reclamé.

- No te enojes Bella, no fue muy agradable para mí traerte cuando hueles asquerosamente a perro – Bromeó, me crucé de brazos y ella sonrió.

- Estoy muy enojada Alice, así que habla ya o me largo.

- Bella… Edward lo… - Se quedó callada unos segundos observando hacía el infinito; frunció el ceño, algo había visto y no le había gustado – Allyson – Masculló.

- ¿Quién es Allyson? – Hice a un lado mi enojo por la curiosidad.

- Alguien… es una tonta, pero Edward se le va a enojar mucho - ¿Qué se le iba a enojar? ¿Acaso la tal Allyson sería la nueva pareja de Edward? Negué con la cabeza; después de todo eso es algo que debe importarme. Por su parte Alice sonrió – Carlisle lo va a llamar al medio día para aclararle todo, le dirá toda la verdad.

- Pero tú me prometiste…

- ¡Se lo que te prometí! – Exclamó enojada – Y he cumplido lo mejor que mi conciencia me lo permite, pero Edward sabe que su amiga "Nessie" es su hija ¿Acaso crees que se quedara quieto? Irá por ella, no importa si el lobo interviene.

- ¡No pueden permitir que él le haga daño a Jacob! – Exclamé con horror, sin poder concebir la idea de que Edward lastimara a Jacob, MI Jacob.

- Lo siento Bella, pero de haber un enfrentamiento estaremos del lado de mi hermano, ya lo he privado de su hija por dos años.

- ¿Y tu crees que Nessie estará muy feliz si Edward le hace daño a Jake? – Exclamé intentando que me comprendiera – Lo va a odiar porque para ella Jacob es su padre ¿Podrías vivir con eso Alice?

- Ya lo sé, ya lo sé – Noté como su tono parecía muy frustrado – Por eso quiero que veas a Edward Bella, habla con él sin tu lobo.

- No estoy segura de querer volver a verlo – Me crucé de brazos y agregue tajante – Ni de que esté con Nessie.

- ¡Abre los ojos Isabella! – Gritó llamándome por mi nombre a raíz del enojo – A tu hija la ha lastimada una vampira y si eso se repite ¡TU NO PUEDES AYUDARLA!

- Tengo a Jacob y la manada – Dije – No necesito a Edward.

- ¿ENTONCES PORQUE DIABLOS QUERÍAS SABER DE ÉL HACE DOS DÍAS? – Gritó sin pizca del encanto del que le recordaba.

- Porque quería asegurarme que no fuera él el amigo de Nessie – Dije acalorada, intentando no ponerme a gritar como ella – Me equivoqué, lo acepto, pero lo sacaré de su vida, Nessie no lo necesita.

Estuvimos en silencio durante los próximos dos minutos, quizás un poco más; mi respiración estaba algo agitada y Alice tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido obviamente por la incomprensión, hasta que finalmente preguntó:

- ¿Cuál es tu problema Bella?

- No quiero vampiros en su vida – Dije con simpleza.

- Te tengo noticias, tu hija es mitad vampiro.

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-

Jacob Black

- ¡Parecían un par de crios! Querían pelear, bien, los dejo pelear pero cuando digo basta es BASTA – Sam nos reñía a Leah y a mí; bufé, aun sigo enojado con ella y con todos, pero Sam nos había obligado a salir de fase cuando consideró que la pelea se había pasado de la linea; mientras tanto los demás disfrutaban de la escena.

- Allá Jacob que no sabe controlarse – Dijo Leah.

- Las arpías no me inspiran confianza – Le devolví.

- ¡Cállense los dos! – Gritó Sam. Obedecí solo por el maldito instinto de obediencia porque bien que tengo un par de cosas que quiero decirle a todos – Jacob vete a casa.

- Quiero ir con ustedes a casa de Charlie; debo informar de esto a Bella.

- Le diremos para que venga, pero Charlie no debe verte, estas en Boston ¿Recuerdas? - Bufé, esta vez frustrado – Lamento no haberte advertido antes de Jacob – Bufé por tercera vez y me dí media vuelta para ir a casa de Billy; como dije antes ¡Maldito instinto de obediencia!

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-

Edward Cullen

Describir como me siento justo ahora no es tarea fácil; había sido engañado al nadie decirme nada de Nessie ¡De mi hija!

Estaba enojado con Bella por apartarla de mí, con Alice porque estoy seguro de que ella lo sabía, con Carlisle y el resto de la familia ya que ninguno fue capaz de decírmelo, todos prefirieron que Nessie llamara papá a un perro pulgoso antes que a mi, eligieron tenerme dando vuelta por todo el país, sufriendo, antes que decirme algo de mi hija.

Mi hija… apenas y puedo creerlo; es inverosímil que yo, de todos los vampiros existentes pudiese procrear, y al mismo tiempo es fantástico, maravilloso ser el padre de una chica tan dulce, tan buena como Nessie. No puedo más que bendecir una y otra vez el momento en que la conocí en el parque.

Salí de la habitación de Nessie y fui hasta la sala para sentarme en el sofá, no salgo del departamento desde ayer; deseó esperar a Bella pero ya no por el mismo motivo que antes: quiero reclamarle por negarme a Nessie y exigirle el rol que me corresponde, quiero y necesito explicaciones: ¿Por qué se alejó cuando el destino nos había unido con el lazo más fuerte que puede existir: una hija?

Había revisado ya todas las fotografías de la casa; todos los momentos importantes en la vida de Nessie pude visualizarlos a través de esas imágenes: eran felices, ella y Bella lo eran con Black, no puedo negarlo. Pero yo exijo un espacio dentro de las futuras tomas, dentro de sus vidas.

Al principio sopesé la idea de ir a Forks apenas comprendí la verdad: ir, encarar a Bella y gritar la verdad a los cuatro vientos; pero no, la esperaría, hablaríamos en esta misma sala y se aclararía todo; no importa si tengo que esperar una semana; de hecho sería lo mejor: justo ahora estoy muy enojado con Bella como para decir o hacer algo de lo que luego pudiera arrepentirme.

Escuché girar el pomo de la puerta; pero mi mente no escuchaba a nadie, sin embargo mi olfato si la olía. Fruncí el ceño ¿Qué querría aquí?

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-

Allyson Poe.

Se que vive aquí porque en todo el piso hay rastro de su olor. Desde ayer vigilaba el edificio pero ni ella ni Black o Swan pusieron un pie cerca; así que me decidí por subir y entrar. Aproveche que al medio día ni mi madre ni sus amigas estaban y me dirigí al piso en que su olor y el del perro estaban más concentrados.

Llegue al tercero y solo tuve que preguntarle a un joven que salía de su departamento con una guitarra, él me señaló la puerta. Tenía que acabar con esa vampira anormal por lo que le hizo a mi padre: él no merecía eso de ninguna forma.

La puerta estaba trancada pero forcé la perilla lo más silenciosamente posible sin embargo no entré: los confundidos pensamientos de Edward me confundieron a mí por completo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Allyson? – Preguntó abriendo la puerta. Abrí la boca ligeramente recordando donde he visto antes al fenómeno del vampirismo: en su mente ¡Era Nessie! La asesina de mi padre es su amiga que tanto quiere, y que tantos celos me ha causado.

"_Genial, una razón más para matarla… y para dejarle en paz_" – No pude evitar pensar con amargura: si mato a la chica Edward me odiaría, aunque quizás, si le explico todo…al menos se alejaría de ella.

- Ten por seguro que no vine a verte – Sonreí haciéndole a un lado para pasar – ¿Tu que haces aquí?

- Es la casa de Bella…

- Si, si y de Nessie y Black

- ¿Tu… lo sabías? – Su enojo y desconcierto me causaron risa.

- No – Negué – Acabo de verlo en tu mente _viejito; _aunque hablando de Nessie, ella…

Me callé, la mente de Edward inconcientemente me decía, no, me gritaba algo que me dejó estupefacta ¿¡Nessie es su hija! Su… su…¿HIJA? ¡Mierda! Definitivamente la he regado por completo con él; no quiero ni pensar lo que ocurriría si se enterara…

- ¿Es… tu hija? – Pregunté en un horrorizado susurro.

- ¡Si! – Su rostro se iluminó; jamas, ni siquiera hace unos días cuando volvimos a vernos lo vi tan dichoso; no puedo dejar de alegrarme por él, que sonría así es fantástico pero…- ¿No es increíble Allyson? Soy papá… ¡Papá! ¡Yo!

- Increíble, si – Balbuceé - ¿Y eso es posible?

- Había escuchado antes algunas leyendas, y realmente pensé que solo eran eso, pero estaba equivocado, si es posible

Edward estaba realmente emocionado, y mentalmente se cuestionaba si preguntarme por educación que hacía yo allí, o si seguiría hablando de Nessie. ¡Dios! ¿Qué le contestaría si me preguntaba? Jamás me ha gustado mentirle y no quiero hacerlo justo con esto… tomé mi decisión antes que él; aun estaba tan exaltado por la emoción que apenas fue consiente cuando mis labios se unieron a los suyos: si se va a enojar conmigo a un punto en que quizás me odiaría por el resto de los tiempos, al menos me llevare sus labios de recuerdo.

La sorpresa de Edward fue realmente increíble, lo que significa que he hecho un buen trabajo ocultándole mis sentimientos reales a través de mis pensamientos.

Mis labios se movieron con dulzura durante los escasos segundos que le tomó reaccionar y separarme unos centímetros de él. Sus ojos de un tono dorado oscuro reflejaban toda la confusión que sentía acompañados por una pequeña mota de un sentimiento que al identificarlo me hizo sonreír de lado.

- ¿Qué…que diabl…?

- ¡Cállate y bésame anciano, que bien que te gustó! – Exclamé lanzándome nuevamente en pos de sus labios, solo que esta vez con mayor agresividad, con la firme intención de arrancarle una reacción, un gesto de aceptación cualquiera que fuese.

Edward intentó separarme de sí pero yo me aferré más a él rodeando su cuello con mis brazos, por suerte para mi es un vampiro muy rápido pero no tan fuerte. Seguí moviendo mis labios presionando para acabar con la rigidez de los suyos; su mente estaba vuelta tal caos que solo necesitaba un poco más de incentivo para aceptarme del todo.

Mordí su labio muy sugestivamente, logrando finalmente que su voluntad se doblegara moviendo sus labios en respuesta a mi beso; y aunque su caos mental se mantenía, sentí que llegaba al cielo cuando su mano se posó en mi cinturón atrayéndome hacía él; aceptándome al fin.

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-

Nessie Black

Por lo menos quince minutos teníamos el abuelo y yo solos en casa; me había ofrecido un vaso de jugo de naranja que yo había aceptado, y ahora no dejaba de hacerme preguntas sobre "_Renesmee"_. No es la primera vez, ni será la última que deba hablar de mi misma como si fuese otra persona; y al vivir con Bella y Jacob, lo más lógico para él es que de vez en cuando yo también me hiciese cargo de "cuidar a la niña"

-… Y no deja de correr por doquier: no le gusta estar sentada o que la carguen en brazos – Decía yo, Charlie me escuchaba fascinado y yo sonreía divertida contando las arruguitas que se le forman en el rostro.

- La imagino haciendo estragos en casa; Bella los hacía cuando empezó a caminar: entonces era muy patosa.

- Aun lo es – Ambos reímos divertidos; aproveche ese momento para darle un sorbo a mi jugo y sacar, como quien no quiere la cosa, un tema que llevaba rato dándome vuelta – Bella siempre habla de usted Charlie, y del pueblo.

- Es normal, creo que después de todo le gustó vivir aquí.

- Si, ella siempre habla del instituto, de sus amigos, incluso de Edward – Dije como quien no quiere la cosa. La sonrisa del abuelito se descompuso.

- ¿Te… te ha hablado de él? – Parecía sorprendido, yo asentí - ¿Y Jacob no se molesta?

- Algo así – Dije, después de todo, recordando la reacción hace unas semanas cuando mencioné el nombre de Edward, mi respuesta era la mejor – Bella dice que él la lastimó.

- ¡Claro que la lastimó! Jamás vi a Bella tan mal como cuando él la dejó la primera vez ¡Ja! Y que la amaba y no sé que más, pero no fue capaz de enviar ni una carta en seis meses… Siempre le agradecerá a Jacob por sacarla del abismo en que Cullen la sumergió.

Asentí; creo que me había aclarado más de lo que quería saber en un principio: ¿el abuelo había dicho "él la amaba"? ¿Eso quería decir que mamá había sido novia del tal Edward Cullen antes que de papá? ¿Sería él entonces mi padre? ¿O habría tenido mamá otro novio? ¡ARHG! Que frustrante es darme cuenta de lo poco que se de ella y su pasado.

- ¿Estás bien Lizzie? – Me preguntó Charlie; mi rostro debía enseñar una confusión tremenda.

- Si claro – Contesté intentando sonreír – Bella ha mencionado que dejó todos los recuerdos de Edward aquí – Se encogió de hombros.

- Supongo, no se llevó muchas cosas cuando se fugó con Jacob – Abrí la boca sorprendida ¿Mamá se fugó con papá? Pensé que solo habían _decidido_ vivir juntos. – No he revisado el cuarto así que está tal como lo dejó.

- ¿De qué hablan? – Escuché a mamá desde la habitación ¡Rayos! Había vuelto ya y bajaba las escaleras.

- ¿Ya vamos a salir? – Pregunté con moderada y fingida emoción, posponiendo por ahora la idea de ir a su cuarto y revisarlo a ver que más podría encontrar de ella y su vida en el pueblo.

- No, Billy me llamó – Dijo mamá para luego dirigirse al abuelito Charlie – Vendrá con los chicos a desearte un feliz cumpleaños, papá.

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-

Edward Cullen.

Intentaba no pensar, intentaba achacarle la culpa al aturdimiento por haber sucumbido, intentaba convencerme de que si mis labios se movían, si mis manos se cerraban en torno a su cintura y la atraía hacía mí, era por alguna especie de instinto o reflejo; porque de lo contrario tendría que admitir que confusión no fue lo único que sentí cuando la separe de mi la primera vez, pero tampoco sabía cómo definirlo con claridad; tendría que admitir que ese beso que correspondía ahora me parecía realmente delicioso, diferente a todo lo que había experimentado hasta ahora, después de todo Allyson es la única mujer además de Bella con quien he experimentado tal cercanía pero a diferencia de Bella, con Ally no debía reprimirme. Pero sobre no quería admitir que me gusta sentir esos labios tan frio como los míos moviéndose con fiereza pero sin ser del todo agresivos; pero sin embargo así era, me gustaba.

Jamás había imaginado que el trato de Allyson, sus celos, eran por algo más que un cariño casi fraternal; por eso su acto me había tomado por sorpresa y me había descolocado por completo; cuando me susurró _¡Cállate y bésame anciano, que bien que te gustó!_ Pensé que solo era una niña que estaba poniéndome a prueba; pero al sentirla nuevamente, al sentir como me mordía el labio exigiendo una respuesta, me di cuenta (mi cuerpo antes que mi mente) de que tenía razón, me había gustado.

De la garganta de Allyson pude escuchar un sonido gutural, casi como un ronroneo de felicidad; en mi cerebro algo hizo _click_ dándome cuenta que reaccionaba así porque la estaba besando, ¡YO la estaba besando!

Esta vez fue Allyson quien me separó de ella, sonriendo a medias ante mi rostro desconcertado ¿Qué es lo que he hecho?

- Me besaste, eso hiciste – Me contestó ella con un tono que daba la impresión de que flotaba entre las nubes - Pero creo que es suficiente, al menos hasta que te diga lo que debo decirte – Se apartó aun más de mi eliminando cualquier tipo de contacto entre nosotros.

- No… entiendo ¿Qué…?

- Jajajaja nunca te he visto tan confundido – Se burló; me estrujé la cara sin saber que pensar, y no sabiendo lo que ella pudiera estar pensando me sentía aun peor. Allyson por su parte se mordió el labio con indecisión – Esto solo fue un lindo recuerdo, solo por si acaso.

- Me gustaría que fueras clara – Pedí. Allyson suspiró pero al hablar no se fue con rodeos; y casi habría preferido que lo hiciera.

- Nessie fue quien mató a mi padre

- ¿Q…que? – Pregunté aun más aturdido que antes – Debes estar confundida, Nessie es una niña fantástica: no le haría daño a nadie.

- Ella misma me lo confirmó.

- Seguro la entendiste mal – Dije de inmediato. Allyson suspiró como si ya hubiese esperado esa respuesta.

- No lo hice; como te dije, ella misma me lo dijo.

- ¿Cuándo? – Pregunté escéptico y enojado a la vez: no pienso permitir que nadie, ni siquiera ella hable mal de Nessie. Allyson desvió la mirada, sin duda eso no era buena señal.

- Cuando intente matarla – Masculló. Mi rostro se endureció en un microsegundo, expresión que se convirtió rápidamente en enojo al ver la seriedad en su mirada.

- ¿¡Qué tu que! – Rugí furioso tomándola del cuello.

- Sabia que te pondrías así- Dijo rodando los ojos, sin inmutarse por mi reacción.

- ¿Cómo quieres que me ponga entonces? ¡Intentaste hacerle daño! ¡A MI HIJA!

- ¡Ella mató a mi padre! – Gritó soltándose de mi con un fuerte manotazo – Además, yo no sabía que era tu hija ¡Ni tu lo sabías!

- ¿La lastimaste? – Pregunté intentando tranquilizarme, tratando de no desear arrancarle la cabeza si no se marchaba.

- No es necesario que me corras, ya me voy – Dijo – Y si, le atravesé el hombro con una lámpara pero ella está bien – Se apresuró a agregar al escucharme gruñir enseñándole los dientes – Se marchó con Black y Swan

- Allyson, de verdad, vete – Le pedí; juro que jamás había tenido sentimientos tan contradictorios por la misma persona. Ella me miró un segundo y exclamó.

- No diré que lo siento, pero no quiero que me odies – Se marchó por la puerta. Resoplé dejándome caer en el sofá restregándome la cara con frustración: demasiadas cosas estaban ocurriendo en mi mente, incluso para un vampiro.

Amo a Bella, pero mi amor es casi equiparable a la rabia que siento por lo que me ocultó; amo a Nessie y solo ahora comprendo porque y las diferencias entre ambos amores; y quiero tanto a Allyson que apenas puso un pie fuera del departamento, me asoló la realidad: ella era alguien muy importante para mi, pero ahora que la necesitaba para hablar, que la necesitaba conmigo, el destino había jugado sus cartas para yo mismo no poder permitirme tenerla cerca, no cuando quiere hacerle daño a Nessie.

Escuché las mentes de las personas en el edificio volver a mi cabeza; Allyson ya debía estar lo suficientemente lejos como para que su habilidad no hiciese efecto en mí; o quizás, después de todo, había aprendido a manejarlo.

Mi celular sonó en mi bolsillo; eran exactamente las doce del mediodía y al observarlo vi que era Carlisle. Le conteste aunque no tenía los mejores ánimos de hablar con nadie de la familia.

- Edward

- ¿Qué pasa Carlisle? – Pregunté tajante.

- Edward, quisiera hablar contigo de algo importante.

- ¿A si? – Enarqué una ceja a pesar de que él no me vería – Dime.

- No es algo que quiera hablar por teléfono; en media hora tomo un vuelo a Boston; es sobre Bella y su hija…

- Puedes ahorrarte el viaje – Conteste mordaz - ¿Qué pasa Carlisle, tu conciencia te quema por ocultarme que la hija de Bella es mi hija?

- ¿Ya lo sabes? – Estaba sorprendido, su voz me lo decía - ¿Cómo…?

- Puedes estar seguro que no gracias a _mi familia_ – Nunca me había comportado de esa manera con él, hablándole tan groseramente; ni siquiera cuando tuve mi momento de _rebeldía_ tras mi transformación; en cualquier caso la situación es muy diferente: estoy dolido con todos, en especial él y Alice. Ya una vez Emmett me lo había dicho: ellos les habían prohibido decirme nada.

- Entiendo como te sientes Edward, pero la mayoría de la familia no sabía nada – Alegó, bufé pero no dije nada – De todas formas, si no quieres que yo valla, esta bien, pero debes estar al pendiente: alguien quiere hacerle daño a Nessie.

Colgué la llamada lanzando el celular contra la pared; no conforme con ocultarme que tengo una hija, ahora resulta que saben que esta es Nessie y a pesar de todas las veces que llame, de todas las veces que les hable de "mi amiga", no fueron capaces de decirme nada, de darme una señal siquiera. Y encima resulta que Alice la mantiene vigilada, ¿como si no sabría que Allyson le hizo daño?

Todos habían traicionado mi confianza engañándome de esa manera ¡todos!

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-

Nessie Black

Eran ya cerca de las cinco de la tarde y al menos hacía unas tres horas que habían llegado los chicos de la manada junto a sus chicas y el abuelito Billy.

Mamá parecía muy entusiasmada desde que ellos llegaron, pero hubo un momento en que salió de casa con Emily, Rachel y Kim; pude escuchar sus murmullos hablando, pero no les presté mucha atención, prefería pasar el rato jugando con la pequeña Claire, y conversando con los chicos, en especial con mi tío favorito Seth: él me pedía que le contase todas las cosas divertidas que había hecho desde la ultima vez que le vi; y estuvo toda la tarde riendo conmigo a pesar del pequeño incidente con mi brazo: luego de haber tomado una cerveza de la nevera, Paul se sentó a mi lado y dándome una palmada en el hombro izquierdo Exclamó: ¡¿Qué hay Lizzie?

Por supuesto que el grito que emití no fue nada normal, he hizo a todos preocuparse. Seth se enojó con Paul quien no dejaba de disculparse… ¡ay! De seguir así, el tío Paul terminara matándome un día de estos.

- Vamos afuera – Me propuso tío Seth cuando el crepúsculo era lo que podía observarse en el cielo. Acepte con gusto saliendo rumbo al bosque que lindera con el patio de la casa - ¿Cómo está tu brazo Nessie?

- Mal, quisiera ir a un medico – Lloriqueé, él suspiró.

- Escuche a Bella preguntándole a Sam por alguien de confianza en el pueblo; ella está muy preocupada pero no todo el mundo es como la abuela de Emily – Dijo, asentí, según sé la abuela de Emily (la partera de la reserva) fue llevada a Phoenix hacía dos años para asistir a mamá en mi nacimiento.

- Supongo que podré aguantar, tampoco es un mal de morir – Nos sentamos junto a un abeto que bordeaba un clara en el que podían verse las primeras estrellas del cielo.

- Bella y Jacob ya hallaran como cuidarte – Sonreí ante su sonrisa optimista; estuvimos en silencio unos segundo antes de que preguntara – ¿Nessie, porque no me cuentas de tu amigo, el tal Edward?

- Papá les contó – Bufé, él rió divertido.

- Tampoco es que tenga alguna alternativa – Dijo, aunque le noté algo pensativo. Yo simplemente asentí dándole la razón antes de contestar con tristeza.

- Era…mi mejor amigo

- ¿Tu mejor amigo? ¿Y yo que? – Pregunté fingiéndose enojado; reí arrancando un poco de césped para lanzárselo en el rostro.

- Es diferente – Aseguré.

- ¿Pero porque dices era?

- Porque lo fue – Dije con tristeza – Hasta que papá se enojó conmigo: él y mamá creen que hago cosas malas con él y no es así: Edward me regala cosas porque él quiere no porque yo le de algo a cambio – Le aclaré, sabía que papá escucharía luego mis palabras de la mente de Seth.

- Si tu sabes que no haces nada malo, no veo problema porque sigan siendo amigos.

- No quiero más problemas tío Seth - Dije con pesar.

- ¡Bah! Jacob es un tonto; eres su princesita por eso se comporta así contigo pero créeme que está arrepentido.

- Lo sé, no estoy enojada con papá ni nada por el estilo, pero no quiero más problema.

- Ya… ¿y Steve? ¿Quién es? – Jamás he girado tan rápido a ver a nadie, pero la sorpresa al escucharlo mencionar fue extraordinaria.

- ¿Qué te ha dicho papá de él? – Pregunté confundida. Vi que el semblante de Seth se oscureció.

- ¿Es cierto que tu… -desvió la mirada – te acostaste con él, Nessie?

- ¿QUE? – Grité - ¿Qué yo que?... ¿A que te refieres con eso, tío Seth?

- Yo…es lo que Jacob creé – Dijo; abrí la boca sorprendida y él agregó rápidamente – Sabes que soy tu tío más buena onda ¿no? Puedes confiar en mí, no me voy a molestar así que puedes contarme – Yo seguía viéndole aun incrédula porque me siguiera preguntando algo como eso. Él se ruborizó, pero aun así siguió preguntando – Se que Steve es amigo de Jacob, ¿pero quien es para ti?

No aparte la mirada de su rostro con los colores subidos. Seth se recostó a un árbol silbando aparentemente despreocupado con la vista al cielo. Por eso es mi tío favorito, porque siendo el menor es (además del más divertido) el más directo y despreocupado de todos; y es también el que lograba sacarme siempre la verdad, por supuesto que las verdades de hacía un año solo llegaban a lo que me había robado de la cocina; nada que ver con lo que preguntaba ahora.

Suspiré y con cuidado me recosté en el cuelo apoyando la cabeza en su regazo; miré al cielo por unos segundos y exclamé en broma:

- Pero prométeme que no le dirás a papá

- Haré mi mayor esfuerzo – Sonrió divertido, bajando la mirada para verme a los ojos - ¿Qué sucedió Nessie?

- El viernes estuve en una discoteca y… me drogue – Desvié la mirada avergonzada ante mi manera de resumir los hechos. Pude ver su mirada endurecerse como pocas veces lo he visto hacerlo; incluso había estado a punto de ponerse de pie pero no lo hizo cuando al medio moverse gemí de dolor por mi hombro.

- ¿Qué tu que? – Estaba totalmente desencajado – ¿Andas consumiendo esas porquerías? Creí que tu…

- ¡Fue accidental! – Exclamé fuerte para que me escuchara – Estaba con Steve, Edward y su hermana y de repente sentí ganas de tragarme a todo el mundo; fui al baño y unas chicas me ofrecieron "caramelos" yo creí que los eran y me los comí. – Seth suspiró.

- Todavía eres una niña demasiado inocente para el mundo – Dijo comenzando a jugar distraídamente con mi cabello.

- No eres el primero que me lo dice, y voy a comenzar a pensar que tienen razón – Dije cerrando los ojos, disfrutando de sus caricias en mi cabellos – A las chicas se le cayeron las drogas, en toda la noche me tomé unas quince pastillas y le dí a Steve; de repente le robe el auto a Edward y terminé besando a Steve… él… - Callé con algo rondando en mi mente.

- ¿Él que?

- Tío, cuando Steve y yo nos besamos, él me llamó Carlie ¿Por qué crees que lo habrá hecho? – Pregunté abriendo los ojos confundida – Él no sabe que es mi segundo nombre y sin embargo así me llamó.

- ¡Mierda! no debiste haberme dicho eso – Dijo serio, con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Por qué? – Pregunté asustada ¿Acaso era algo malo que Steve supiera mi segundo nombre?

- A Jacob no le gustara saberlo

- ¡Pero no hicimos nada malo! – Exclamé urgida porque lo entendiera – Yo no sabia lo que hacía, pero Edward y Rosalie llegaron y…

- ¿Edward y Rosalie? – Preguntó de inmediato sorprendido - ¿Hablas entonces de los Cullen?

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-

Steve Hataway

La luna llena era hermosa, iluminando una calle que parecía la representación de cómo me siento: vacío y solitario.

Caminaba casi por inercia mientras mi mente recordaba a Kelsey el día de ayer: esa fortaleza fingida había sido casi peor que sus lagrimas de la primera vez, odiaba hacerle daño porque la amo, debo admitirlo, pero no podía permitirme seguir con ella cuando mi mente no dejaba de preguntarse por Nessie y, debía admitirlo, por Carlie.

Me detuve observando desde la esquina el edificio donde Nessie y Carle vivía. Me había desviado un par de cuadras del camino hacía mi casa solo para detenerme a contemplar la ventana por la que tantas veces Carlie se escapó los martes y jueves a las nueve de la noche para que yo la llevara a sus clases.

_Su cabellera dorada que enmarcaba su angelical rostro fue lo primero que sacó por la ventana solo para mirarme y cerciorarse que todo estuviera bien. Alce el pulgar en señal de aprobación y ella asintió metiendo la cabeza por la ventana para sacar primero el cuerpo. Carlie solo era una niña de tan solo doce años pero logró bajar con gracia de la ventana utilizando imperfecciones en la pared y otras ventanas._

_- Eso es peligroso – Suspiré abrazándola apenas tocó el suelo; aun no me acostumbraría a la sensación de que se me detenga el corazón cuando la veo arriesgándose por la pared. _

_- Tranquilo, estoy bien además, ni que fuera la primera vez – Sonrió para tranquilizarme aunque sin embargo podía notar la tristeza en su mirada – Mejor dime que nadie me vio._

_- Ni un alma – Aseguré – Pero vámonos antes de que tus vecinos chismosos salgan y te vean o que yo me arrepienta de esto – Reí; todo el tiempo le decía eso aunque jamás me arrepentiría de tener una excusa para estar con ella y hacerla feliz, aunque eso signifique ayudarla a escaparse desde hacía más de mes y medio, dos veces por semana para ir a clases de salsa en las que yo era su parejo._

_La academia de baile quedaba tan solo a quince minutos; por lo que caminábamos a la luz de las farolas. Yo la mantenía abrazada por los hombros para intentar protegerla, no solo del frío invernal sino de todo cuanto pudiese hacerle daño; la protegería siempre, de lo que fuera, a ella, mi niña preciosa._

_- Escuché que ya no eres novio de Kelsey – Comentó con inocente curiosidad palpable en su voz - ¿Por qué?_

_- Cosas de grandes, no entenderías – Me excusé sin mirarla._

_- Ya estoy grande – Se quejó, sonreí con melancolía: _si, estaba grande, pero no lo suficiente. _Suspiré profundo antes de mirarla, ella tampoco estaba completamente alegre._

_- Las cosas han cambiado un poco – Fue mi único comentario al respecto; ella me codeó pero seguimos andando. Ese día el instructor había puesto énfasis en la salsa suave; no era precisamente su favorita pero su expresión alicaída no era precisamente por ese motivo._

_- ¿Estas bien Car?- Le pregunté sujetándole una mano y posando la otra en su cintura preparados para la próxima canción._

_- Si… bueno no – Aceptó – Luego te dijo Teve._

_- Muy bien chicos, ahora vámonos con algo triste y sencillo: un poco de _salserin; _a ver y un…- Exclamó Rubén, el instructor dándole play al equipo de música._

**Tu te vas sin decir nada**

**Tu me dejas me abandonas**

_Carlie se soltó de mi de golpe; estaba llorando. Jamas la había visto hacerlo y no pude evitar que el corazón se me achicara; ni siquiera le dí importancia al tono rojizo de sus lágrimas._

_- Carlie…_

_- ¡No es justo! – Exclamó - ¿Por qué tienen que poner eso justo hoy? ¡No es justo! – Repitió marchándose. Todas las parejas dejaron de bailar para vernos. Yo me quedé de pie estupefacto: ni Carlie ni yo sabíamos español, pero parte de las clases era conocer que decía cada canción para así interpretarla correctamente al bailarla ¿Qué se pusiera mal por esa canción significaba…? _

_Corrí tras ella asustado por la conclusión a la que mis pensamientos habían llegado. La alcancé apenas llegó a la puerta donde aun se podía escuchar la música._

_- ¿Qué sucede Carlie? – Le pregunté tomándola de la mano. Carlie se me lanzó encima abrazándome llorando aun con más intensidad. La separé de mi obligarla a verme a los ojos; me daban ganas de llorar nada más de ver sus ojitos tan triste. Con cariño acune sus mejillas en mis manos y pregunté entre sus hipidos. - ¿Qué pasa mi niña? – Y sin embargo ella no me veía a los ojos, siguió sollozando hasta que unos segundos después contestó entre balbuceos._

_- Me voy a Jacksonville._

**Y el corazón, se me destroza de nada…**

_- ¿Te…vas? – Repetí con un hilo de voz; tal como me lo había temido - ¿Cuándo?_

_- Mañana_

**Por la razón, de que te vas niña amada.**

_Se iba, se iba en menos de veinticuatro horas, la alejarían de mí. Había sentido como sus palabras me separaban el alma del cuerpo y yo también lloraba aforrándome a ella como si quisiera impedir que me la arrebatasen. La canción seguía sonando, empeorando la realidad. Se iba, mi niña amada se iba lejos de mí._

No me preocupé de limpiar las lagrimas de mis mejillas; Carlie se había ido hacía ya más de seis meses y tenemos al menos cuatro en que no me contesta mis correos electrónicos; pero yo sigo esperándola, sigo queriéndole tanto como antes y su ausencia me duele tanto como en aquel día de despedida. Un dolor que solo es eclipsado por Nessie, por su frescura y alegría, por sus locuras similares a las de Carlie pero aun más alocadas debido a la diferencia de edad.

Carlie se había ido lejos de mi y a Nessie yo mismo la había apartado con todo lo que hice; todo lo que no puedo recordad. Yo mismo me he causado el dolor que siento al enamorarme de quien no debía, al enamorarme de tan solo una niña.

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-

Bella Swan.

El silencio de la noche se extendía por toda la casa; el resplandor de la luna llena iluminaba la calle y se filtraba por la ventana de mi habitación iluminando el rostro de Nessie quien dormía tranquilamente en mi cama. Me daba miedo acostarme a su lado porque la cama es muy chica y temo que al moverme dormida le lastime el brazo.

Posé mi mirada en la luna, llena de luz proveniente originalmente del sol; esa es la mejor representación de mi misma: un ente oscuro que refleja la alegría de sus soles aunque últimamente uno de ellos estaba alejado de mi negándome su luz: Jacob estaba enojado conmigo todavía.

El rugido de un lobo se escuchó a la distancia. Me abracé a la mecedora, la llovizna suave golpeaba el cristal; debo conseguir el momento para hablar con Jacob y pedirle perdón, para que cuando el tercer sol naciera, la luz a mi alrededor estuviese completa.

Otro aullido, más cercano esta vez; hacía algo de frío y estaba sinceramente incomoda. Sentí una punzada en el costado izquierdo, fruncí el ceño con expresión de dolor y me lleve la mano al costado. Ya Emily, Kin y Rachel me habían advertido de eso; ya que ahora se que no soy la única en espera.

_- Vamos a dar una vuelta, chicas – Propuse; aran alrededor de las 4 y en el interior de la casa la atmosfera era agradable, los chicos e la manada conversaban y se divertían con Charlie, Sue y Billy. Y Nessie estaba con Seth._

_- Vamos, tenemos mucho tiempo que no nos vemos – Aceptó Emily sonriente, las cuatro salimos de la casa al patio; pero ni siquiera llegamos al lindero del bosque cuando Kim preguntó._

_- ¿Estas bien Bella? – Así que mi rostro no ha sabido disimular nada._

_- Puedes confiar en nosotras – Aseguró Rachel. Asentí, las otras chicas lobo podrían escucharme y guardar el secreto._

_- Estoy embarazada de nuevo – Dije en un susurro._

_- ¡Es magnifico! – Exclamó Emily, las cicatrices del rostro se le estiraron por la amplia sonrisa._

_- ¡Fantástico! ¡Tendré un sobrino! – Celebró Rachel, se muy bien que ella nunca ha estado muy de acuerdo con que Jacob fuese un padre para Nessie._

_- ¡Dos cachorros un mismo año! – Saltó Kim_

_- ¿Qué quieres decir? – Corté sus celebraciones._

_- Yo también estoy en espera, tengo diecisiete semanas – Explicó Emily_. _Sonreí con alegría: un hijo era lo único que les faltaba a Sam y Emily y me alegra muchísimo saber que solo es cuestión de meses para que lo tengan en sus brazos._

_- ¿Jacob no lo sabe, cierto? – Preguntó Rachel de pronto perspicaz._

_- No, no he conseguido el mejor momento – Me excusé._

_- Ya será – Aseguró Kim._

_- Uy, pero esta noche no dormirás Bella – Aseguró Emily._

_- ¿Por qué?_

_- Los cachorros de esta manada al parecer reaccionan con la luna llena – Explicó – No dejara de dolerte, a ninguna en realidad. – Asentí escuchando desde la casa el grito de Nessie y un escándalo protagonizado por Paul._

Y valla que Emily había tenido razón, toda la noche había sentido esa punzada que se intensificaba con los aullidos cada vez más cercanos; eso y mis pensamientos no me dejaban dormir.

Ya iban dos días que Nessie tenía la herida en el brazo y lo único que yo podía hacer era quitarle la venda limpiándole con alcohol y ponerle una nueva; pero su brazo cada vez le dolía más y lo movía menos; y yo no conozco a nadie excepto Carlisle, que pudiera ayudarle. Suspiré, mañana tendría que ir con él y hablarle, pedirle que curara a mi niña.

Otro aullido esta vez más cercano, mucho más cercano a decir verdad. Me levante encorvada porque enderezándome el dolor era mayor. Camine hasta la ventana asomándome para ver la silueta de un lobo de pelaje rojizo iluminado por la luna.

- Jacob – Susurré - ¡JACOB! – Exclamé un poco más alto, abriendo la ventana y sacando la mitad del cuerpo por esta; la llovizna me mojó pero al menos el lobo me miraba desde el otro lado de la carretera. – Lo lamento Jake, ¡Perdóname!

Jacob aulló, su tono era herido; y me miró de nuevo antes de internarse en el bosque. Se que no sé fue, casi puedo sentir su presencia rodeando la casa.

- ¿Qué pasa mami? – Preguntó Nessie con más sueño que vida

- Nada linda, duérmete – Susurré volviendo a meterme por completo en la habitación, caminando con desazón hacía la mecedora – No pasa nada.

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-

Jacob Black

¡Dios! No puedo ver a Bella tan triste y no sufrir por eso; no puedo verla pidiéndome perdón y estar como si nada ocurriera, pero tampoco puedo olvidar tan fácilmente nuestra discusión, tampoco puedo olvidar la realidad a pesar de todo cuanto me gustaría hacerlo.

Aullé caminando en círculos alrededor de la casa de Charlie; manteniendo la guardia, protegiéndola a ella y la niña. Estar enojado con ella no significaba dejar de amarla o dejar de querer su felicidad y bienestar… al contrario, la seguiría protegiendo igual o mejor que antes, especialmente ahora que estamos tan cerca de _los frios._

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-

Carlisle Cullen

Llegué al hospital exactamente a las siete de la mañana sin embargo tuve que correr al quirófano para atender a un joven que sufrió un accidente automovilístico. La cirugía me tomó tan solo una hora: solo era la reconstrucción de una fractura en la pierna donde había sufrido el daño.

Pasé por recepción para dirigirme ahora si a mi consultorio, Gabriella, la recepcionista al verme exclamó:

- Doctor Cullen, Doctor Cullen ¡A que no adivina! – Sonreí con amabilidad y me detuve para responderle.

- ¿Ha pasado algo?

- Si, imagínese – Siguió con la emoción de un buen chisme – Adivine quien está esperándolo en su consultorio desde las seis treinta.

- ¿Quién?

- ¡Isabella Swan! ¿La recuerda? La ex de su hijo Edward.

Terminé de escuchar la oración gracias a mi oído bien desarrollado porque apenas escuche "_Isabella Swan" _me apresuré aun más al consultorio. Y en efecto, recostada a la puerta se hallaba Bella; su rostro expresaba indecisión total y al verme se enderezó, no tenía pacientes en espera.

- Carlisle necesito tu ayuda – Exclamó mordiéndose el labio, aun no salía de mi sorpresa, jamás espere que viniera a verme mientras estuviese en el pueblo. Abrí la puerta dándole paso.

- Hablemos adentro – La invité entrando tras ella que no dejaba de abrazarse el vientre con las manos, intentando ocultarlo - ¿Hace cuanto que estas embarazada?

- No vine a hablar de eso – Dijo nerviosa, suspiró y dejó sus fallidos intentos por evitar que notara su embarazo.

- Pero viniste a hablarme – Le hice ver interesado por saber que querría.

- Necesito que me ayudes Carlisle, quizás pienses que no tengo porque pedírtelo, pero no se a quien más recurrir.

- ¿Qué sucede Bella?

- Mi…- Respiró profundo – Mi hija está herida; necesito que la cures – Asentí, entonces quien atacó a Nessie la había herido.

- Por supuesto que puedes pedirme eso y más: es mi nieta – Le hice ver - ¿Dónde está? Vamos de inmediato.

- Tu… tu también lo sabes – Ahogo en un gemido.

- Lo sospechaba desde que vi una foto que Charlie me enseñó – Expliqué – Y Alice me lo confirmó, pero no hay tiempo que perder ¿cierto? Vamos.

- No… ella está con Jacob en LaPush – Dijo. Le tendí mi celular.

- Llámalo, dile que la traiga.

- ¡NO! – Negó de inmediato, no pude evitar sorprenderme, ella lo notó y se explicó – No quiero que la niña corra riesgos: otros doctores podrían verla y darse cuenta que algo anda mal, por favor, véala en otro lugar: Nessie lleva dos días sin poder mover el brazo.

Asentí, aunque sin entenderla del todo: dudaba que alguien fuese a sospechar algo de Nessie cuando nunca lo han hecho de mi a lo largo de todos mis años como medico. Me apresuré a recorrer mi consultorio tomando algunos implementos básicos que seguramente necesitaría.

- Dile entonces que la lleve a mi casa.

- A tu…

- Si – Esta vez mi voz no admitía replica – Vamos Bella, y en el camino me contaras como es que Nessie está herida.

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-

Jacob Black

Emily tenía, como de costumbre, abundantes panecillos para cuando llegamos a visitarla. Nessie había llegado muy temprano en la mañana a despertarme para intentar convencerme de que la llevara a montar a caballo ¡Como si yo tuviese un caballo a mi disposición! Me había costado hacerla entender que mientras estuviese herida no le podríamos pedir prestado el caballo al viejo Quil, ni mucho menos la podía llevar a saltar de los acantilados; así que tras un pequeño berrinche que Billy como todo abuelo alcahueta resolvió con un par de dulces y cuentos sobre la manada, la niña terminó accediendo en ir a visitar a Emily.

Para ese momento, Nessie se devoraba su cuarto panecillo con alegría, acompañado con un gran vaso de leche mientras Emily conversaba con ella; la verdad es que la niña estaba muy feliz de saber que pronto su madrina tendría un bebe.

Suspiré, tenía tiempo que no iba a esa casa, y sinceramente no había cambiado mucho. Pero no era eso lo que me ponía en ese estado: algún día Nessie estaría feliz por un hijo suyo y de Bella; eso era lo que más quería ¿Pero realmente seria posible? Sin duda no mientras siguiesen enojados.

- ¿No vas a comerte uno Jake? – Me ofreció la bandeja de los panecillos. Tomé uno grande distraído mirando por la ventana. Volví la vista hacía Nessie que jugaba con un panecillo haciéndolo flotar en su leche, antes de ver a Emily. - ¿Qué tienes?

- No lo sé – Dije; mordí el panecillo y agregué – Pensaba en Bella.- Emily sonrió.

- Sabes que está arrepentida ¿Verdad?

- Lo que dijo me lastimó – Refunfuñé desviando la mirada nuevamente hacia la ventana.

- Jacob mírame – Exigió ella, le obedecí renuente: se señalaba el rostro. Me sentí incomodo – Sam me lastimó, no sabes como me sentí al enterarme de lo que es de esta forma; pero no me importa, lo perdoné, lo perdoné porque lo amo y porque en el fondo sé, que a él le dolió lo que me hizo más de lo que a mi pudo dolerme.

- No es lo mismo – Dije desviando la mirada; no me siento muy cómodo viéndole mucho tiempo directo a las cicatrices.

- Claro que lo es – Me contradijo – Pero con circunstancias diferentes: yo corrí el riesgo al aceptar estar con un hombre lobo, salí herida si, pero juntos lo hemos superados y estamos esperando un bebe – Se acarició el vientre mientras hacía una pausa y continuó - Tu aceptaste el riesgo aceptando a una mujer con una… con las circunstancias que ya sabemos – Estoy seguro que se corrigió por la cercanía de Nessie que podía escucharnos – Y también saliste herido, pero Bella está tan arrepentida como lo estuvo Sam entonces. Creo que ambos deberían darse la oportunidad de superarlo, y quien sabe, quizás te lleves una feliz sorpresa.

- ¿A que te refieres? – Había algo en el tono con que dijo eso ultimo que me intrigaba.

- Cuando hables con Bella lo sabrás – Aseguró – Tu ya entendiste el mensaje que es lo importante…¿Nessie quieres má…? – Emily se calló al girarse. Volví la mirada en la misma dirección de ella hacía la mesa donde la niña había estado, solo que ya no había rastro de ella, el panecillo o la leche.

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-

Nessie Black

A nadie le apetece escuchar a su padre hablando con su madrina sobre los problemas en la relación con mamá; así que apenas vi una oportunidad, tomé mi merienda y eché a correr a través del bosque. Ya luego yo también haría algo para hacerlos contentarse, después de todo, si mamá y papá están enojados es por mi culpa. Pero antes terminaría en algún lugar tranquilo mi merienda. Miré el vaso con la leche sin dejar de correr, el panecillo flotaba en su interior totalmente mojado; me reí por eso: _Panecillo empapado_

Baje el ritmo hasta detenerme cuando considere que ya había corrido lo suficiente, de hecho, ni siquiera le había puesto atención al camino que recorrí. Tomé un trago de la leche, estaba muy rica, tibia como a mi me gusta; pero sentí el ruido de una ramita quebrarse.

Bajé el vaso y me preparé para atacar o gritar; después de todo no debo estar muy lejos del área de patrullaje de alguno de mis tíos ¿o si?

Quizás si porque no reconozco los árboles que me rodeaban, ni sentía ningún rastro de lobo o de alguien reconocido cerca. Me puse nerviosa cuando escuché un par de pasos, y de repente, de forma sorpresiva, saltó ante mi una chica menuda.

- ¡Nessie! – Exclamó dando saltitos; me estremecí ¿Cómo sabía mi nombre esa mujer que huele como Edward? Me mostré amenazante enseñando mis colmillos; a lo que ella respondió con otro saltito de emoción y una risita - ¡Lindos bigotes!

- ¿Qué? – Me desencaje relajando un poco mi ofensiva.

- ¡Tus bigotes! – Repitió; tomé con dificultad el vaso con la mano izquierda, y con la buena me toqué el bozo: se me habían marcado una bigotes de leche. Ella seguía emocionada y sin dejar de saltar siguió exclamando - ¡Al fin puedo hablar contigo!¡Eres hermosa! Bueno, es de esperar: Bella es muy bonita y mi hermano muy atractivo y…

- ¿Tu… como me conoces? – Pregunté confundida a más no poder - ¿Quién eres?

- Alice Cullen – Me estrechó la mano frenética. Su tacto era helado, su piel dura y sus latidos nulos; cada vez son más las personas a mi alrededor con esas características y la ultima no fue precisamente agradable. Y entonces caí en cuenta ¡Cullen! Su apellido es Cullen, el mismo que el abuelito Charlie y tío Seth habían mencionado al hablar de Edward, el mismo que ninguno había podido explicarme el primero por la llegada de mamá y el segundo por absurdas excusas sobre que Sam lo llamaba.

Pero eso en realidad no era todo más que el segundo de los asuntos; era ella: era su voz la que había escuchado tanto en la habitación de mamá ayer, como hacía dos años antes de nacer, cuando estaba desarrollando el sentido de la audición:

_- Bella… Bella dime la verdad, ¿Tu estas esperando un hijo de mi hermano? –_ Había dicho esa voz_._

_- ¡YO SOY EL PADRE DE ESE BEBE! – _Había gritado papá

_- ¡Cállate perro!- _Había rugido la voz_ – Bella dime…_

_- Por…por supuesto que es Jacob – _Había dicho mamá

- Cullen – Repetí relajando por completo mi posición - ¿Nos conocemos?

- No, pero fui la mejor amiga de Bella – Hizo un puchero – En fin, estuve esperando a que cruzaras el limite de la reserva para hablar contigo – Me estremecí ante eso, y volví la mirada atrás ¿Realmente me salí del territorio de la manada? ¡Rayos! Papá se enojaría – Bella me reñirá por esto, pero ella dijo que no hablara con Nessie, no dijo nada acerca de Lizzie – Me guiñó un ojo.

Me sentía mareada, confundida con tantas cosas que decía y tan pocas que le entendía. Alice no dejaba de parecer emocionada y continuó.

-…Ya lo he visto todo: pronto saldremos juntos de compras; estoy segura que puedo conseguirte cosas con mejor gusta que los de Edward y…

- ¡Esos los elegí yo! Y…y… ¿Conoces a Edward?

- ¡No me digas que no te ha hablado de mi! – Exclamó ofendida – Soy su hermana Alice ¿No te suena? Ummm quizás me reconozcas mejor como Alice Amadeu.

- ¡Si! – Exclamé, a pesar del lío de apellidos, sentí que el miedo daba paso a la emoción. Podría ser normal que todos tuvieran diferentes apellidos cuando Edward ya me advirtió que son adoptados ¿no? – Él me ha comentado sobre ti; dice que tu… - Me callé frunciendo el ceño: Edward hablaba de su hermana cuando hablaba de su ex – Me dice que tu no quieres decirle donde está su novia Bella – Reclamé.

La sonrisa de Alice vaciló un segundo, obviamente no se esperaba eso; sin embargo terminó incrementándose.

- Descuida, Edward ya sabe donde esta – Dijo con una penetrante mirada que me llenó de entendimiento, y al mismo tiempo de incredulidad: ¡Era imposible! – Y veo que tu también ya lo sabes.

- ¿Mi… mi mamá es la chica que dejó a Ed…Edward? – Tartamudeé ¿Qué clase de juego retorcido es este?

_OOO_OOO_OOO_

**OOhhh ahora Nessie tambien lo sabe. jejej**

**¿Que le parecieron todos esos recuerdos? Creo que llene el capi de ellos :P **

**¿Y Edward? Aww vaya lio de sentimientos, y encima llega Allyson a complicarlo más jaja si soy muuuuy mala :D**

**Por cierto, la canción del recuerdo de Steve se llama**_ "Mi Niña Amada"_** de Salserin... Sinceramente dudo que en una academia de Salsa les enseñen a bailar con esa... pero el punto es la letra x.x Aquí les dejo la canción por si quieren oirla (Sin espacios, ya saben :)**

http: / www . youtube . com / watch?v = IwMNq0icmTM  


**Contesto Reviews:**

_**maggy blackeny: **Si te gusta la idea de Ed/Ally entonces este capi te encanto jajaja, realmente espero que te halla gustado n.n gracias por el comentario :P_

**_taniia: ¡_**_Bienvenida!__Me alegra que te guste la historia :P aww realmente no te puedo responder eso si no, ¿Que chiste con el final? x.x je, aunque tengo mayor propención hacia Bella/Jacob ya veremos... jeje Gracias por tu comentario :3_

**_Cassandra88: _**_Je, si ya lo sabe; pero sinceramente no creo hacerlo esperar mucho; digamos que las vacaciones no son eso propiamente dicho, solo será una semanita... :P tampoco es mi intencion que el pobre Edward sufra eternamente. Gracias por tu comentario n,n_

**_senvin: _**_Si, Edward fue algo lento; pero ya lo sabe todo :P y ahora Nessie tambien está a punto de saberlo n.n Gracias por el comentario :D_

**_Ok, son todos n.n_**

**En el proximo capitulo Nessie y Bella hablaran muy seriamente; pero aun no sé como llamar el capi; ningun titulo me convence todavia.**

**Por cierto, me gustaría saber ¿Que les ha parecido Seth?**

**Ya en el proximo capi veran porque lo pregunto.**

**Nos leemos pronto**

**Besos :3  
**


	20. Crepusculo

**Hola hola n.n**

**Lo prometido es deuda... es domingo (son las 11 y 30 pm pero sigue siendo domingo .) acabo de terminar el capi y de inmediato lo subí. Como dije ya estoy de vacaciones así que podré subir con continuidad**

**Le agradezco muchisimo a**_ maggy blackeny, Eushys, julietta, AnnisSmashCiprianodeClearwat er, Isabella Polet D' Cullen, argy black, kim, Carolina Toncel, hildiux, Leah de Call, marelle, Marielosval, Cassandra88, DianaGyn, Ojitosss y PamEli_** por sus mensajes de apoyo para que continuara... ¡GRACIAS!**

**Ummm una cosa que quiero aclarar, no estoy subiendo este capi para terminar el fics, sino para continuarlo como tenía en mente en primer lugar :D ahora si, les dejo leer n.n**

Capitulo 20: _Crepusculo_

Nessie Black

Todo esto debía ser un error, me parece imposible que el mundo, que mi vida sea una cuerda vuelta un nudo retorcido ¿o sería todo un juego de Alice? ¡Si! Debía ser eso pero… tengo que estar segura.

- ¿Mi… mi mamá es la chica que dejó a Ed…Edward?

- Nessie debes entender que…

- ¡RESPONDEME! – Grite. Alice me miró fijamente durante un segundo, parpadeó dos veces y suspiró.

- Si – Negué con la cabeza horrorizada – Bella y Edward fueron novios, pero luego ella se fue con Jacob Black y…

- ¡NO! – Grite dando un paso atrás. No puedo creer que fuese mamá la culpable del sufrimiento de mi mejor amigo; que fuese ella la "_chica estupida" _que tanto critique en una ocasión ¡es imposible! - ¡Estas equivocada! – Aseguré – Tal vez… ¡ni siquiera hablamos del mismo Edward! – Intenté, más que convencerla, convencerme a mi misma.

- Lo siento Nessie, pero es la verdad…

- ¡No! ¿Por qué me dices mentiras? ¿Por qué?

La tal Alice se colocó en posición de ataque, la imité aunque dudaba mucho que tuviera alguna oportunidad, en especial por mi brazo lastimado; pero Alice no me hizo caso a mi: de los árboles salió un lobo enorme de pelaje negro que gruñía amenazante.

- ¿Qué pasa Sam? No estoy en tu territorio – Exclamó Alice sin bajar la guardia. Sam gruñó y me hizo un gesto con la cabeza que claramente comprendí: quería que me pusiera detrás de él.

Le obedecí sin chistar; aturdida aun por las mentiras de Alice, papá saltó de entre los árboles hacia Alice pero esta se movió rápidamente quitándose de su camino.

- No pensaras en hacerme daño frente a la niña ¿verdad Black? – Dijo. Respingué ante la mención de mi persona. Papá hizo un gesto que interpreté como un bufido antes de adentrarse nuevamente al bosque y volver medio minuto después a dos patas, arreglándose el short.

- No tienes ningún derecho a hablar con Nessie.

- Tu y yo bien sabemos que si – Contradijo Alice.

- ¿Quién es ella papi? – Alice puso cara de repulsión al escuchar como llamaba a papá.

- Olvídalo linda, tenemos que irnos – Dijo con calma, aunque su mirada fiera la tenía puesta en Alice como si la retara a abrí la boca una vez más. Asentí, se que reñirá por alejarme del territorio Quileute apenas estuviéramos cerca de casa del abuelito Billy.

- ¿A dónde vamos? – Pregunté con timidez sin dejar de mirar a Alice con desconfianza por todo lo que me había dicho: era todo tan increíble y al mismo tiempo (debía admitirlo aunque no quisiera) tan lógico: si pienso en lo poco que se de la vida de mamá y de Edward pareciera que todo encaja, aunque sea un poco.

- Tu madre llamó, te verá un "medico" – Masculló, no pude evitar sonreír abiertamente – Súbete al lomo de Sam.

- Si es con Carlisle yo puedo llevarla – Se ofreció Alice emocionada.

- Ni lo sueñes sanguijuela – Siseó papá. Subí al lomo de Sam como se me indicó; el tío echó a correr y casi al instante papá, a cuatro patas, nos alcanzó. A lo lejos entre los árboles distinguí a Alice seguirnos el paso.

La ignoré aforrándome al pelaje espeso de Sam; por ahora lo único importante es que un medico me curaría; estoy algo nerviosa, sería mi primera vez ¿Cómo debería comportarme?

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-

Bella Swan

Hacía mucho tiempo que no ponía un pie en cada de los Cullen; la ultima vez había sido en mi décimo octavo cumpleaños; aquel que había hecho girar las cosas.

La casa estaba diferente en el interior: Esme había cambiado de lugar los muebles y había hecho decoraciones celestes a la blanca pared.

Carlisle cerró la puerta tras de mi, la sensación de familiaridad en ese momento la tenía a la par de aquella que me hacía sentir una intrusa. Mientras venía a casa había llamado a Jacob para explicarle las cosas y pedirle que trajera a la niña, y luego había tenido que explicarle los detalles que conocía del incidente que había lastimado a Nessie. Por lo demás el viaje fue silencioso, se que las verdaderas explicaciones serían en la casa.

- ¿Bella? – Preguntó Emmett extrañando bajando por las escaleras; al verme sonrió y corrió tan rápido que tan solo un segundo después ya lo tenía dándome un fuerte abrazo de oso que casi me rompe los huesos. - ¡Cuánto tiempo Bella! – Exclamó poniéndome de vuelta al suelo; es fantástico saber que, al menos él, no me guarda resentimiento.

- Ho… hola Emmett – Saludé con una sonrisa algo tímida.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a poner un pie en nuestra casa? – Siseó Rosalie desde lo alto de la escalera; sus ojos prácticamente lanzaban fuego.

- Rosalie – Advirtió Carlisle – Bella estará con nosotros unas horas… siéntate mientras esperamos Bella.

Me senté en un sillón de cuero blanco; Rosalie bajó las escaleras fulminándome con la mirada, Emmett la abrazó por la cintura sonriendo y le susurró algo al oído; pero la rubia seguía viéndome como si quisiera matarme.

- ¿Eh… y Alice, Esme y Jasper? – Pregunté luego de un par de minutos de silencio en que Carlisle había preparado sus materiales sobre la mesa del comedor y Emmett y Rose no dejaban de mirarme.

- Quien sabe donde esté Alice, desde ayer en la noche no ha puesto un pie en la casa – Dijo Emm.

- Jasper tuvo un pequeño _incidente_ el sábado con tus amigos lobos – Dijo Carlisle

Intentando no darle importancia – Esme se lo ha llevado de caza lejos del pueblo; ya deben estar por volver.

Asentí sin saber que más decir; por hacer algo recorrí la sala con la mirada prestando atención a algunos detalles hasta ver el piano de cola de Edward. Sentí un vuelco al recordarle interpretando la nana que había compuesto para mi hacía ya unos cuantos años ¡Dios! Hace ya tanto que no escucho esa hermosa melodía; apenas y ahora me doy cuenta de cuanto la extraño.

- ¿Qué diablos? ¡Los chuchos están aquí! – Rugió Rosalie enojada. Emmett se puso en alerta. Me puse de pie al escuchar que llamaban a la puerta con brusquedad.

Carlisle abrió la puerta dándole paso a un Jacob con notoria expresión de desagrado acompañado por Nessie quien lo abrazaba de la cintura intentando esconderse detrás de él.

- Bienvenida Reneesme – La saludó el doctor; ella gruñó enseñándole los colmillos amenazantes.

- ¿Reneesme? – Cuestionó Rosalie mirando fijamente a Nessie con confusión y preguntó - ¿Nessie? ¿Qué pasa aquí Carlisle?

- ¿Ro…Rosalie? – La voz de Nessie estaba confundida cuando giró a ver a la rubia. Me alarmé ¿Qué más pruebas necesito para convencerme de todo lo que suponía? Nessie sabe de los Cullen más de lo que yo debo de suponer. Jacob gruñó cuando Alice entró en la casa sonriente.

- ¿Qué diablos? – Exclamó Jake – La traje aquí para que la curaran no para que nos veamos las caras como idiotas.

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-

Nessie Black

Este lugar me da miedo: la casa es muy bonita y grande, pero estaba impregnada de esos olores nada humano; no me daba nada de confianza estar ahí, ademas el rubio se sabe mi nombre y el grandulón me parece muy intimidante.

Y entonces ahí estaba Rosalie ¿Qué hace ella aquí? Eso significa que todo lo que Alice me dijo es cierto; no quiero creer que así fuera, pero no puedo negarme cuando todo apunta a esa dirección.

- Ven acá Reneesme

- ¡Nessie! – Rugí al rubio. Papá sonrió y mamá suspiró.

- Está bien, Nessie – Aceptó el rubio - Ven – Mamá me indicó con la mirada que lo siguiera al comedor; si realmente esta es la casa de la familia de Edward pues ¡WOW! Ahora comprendo su apartamento y su auto: Los lujos nunca han debido de escasearle.

Me senté en una silla del juego de comedor, el rubio movió otra para quedar de frente a mi; con numerosos artículos y aparatejos reposando en la mesa. Al instante el comedor se llenó de gente: Alice, Rosalie, el grandulon, papá y mamá no habían seguido a vernos.

El rubio acercó sus manos a mi hombro izquierdo pero el instinto me hizo alejarlo; él se inmutó ni alejó su mano pero me miró a los ojos al hablar.

- Nessie, soy el doctor Carlisle Cullen – Estudié su rostro sorprendida: Así que él es el fulano Carlisle – Por favor, te pido que confíes en mi: si no me permites tocarte, no podré curarte.

Bueno, he de admitir que su razonamiento es muy lógico; asentí al ver que mamá asentía dándome ánimos. El doctor Carlisle esta vez si tomó mi hombro; he de decir que lo hacía con sumo cuidado, apenas y sentía su tacto cuando bajó la manga de mi blusa y comenzó a quitar las vendas ensangrentadas de mi hombro.

- Primero moretones, ahora esto; su piel es malditamente débil.

_Ya veras quien es más débil, mi piel o tu trasero cuanto te pateé rubia teñida _– Rosalie me miró confundida cuando le hice visible ese pensamiento; sonreí con arrogancia pero tuve que apretar los dientes con fuerza cuando una vez me hubo quitado las vendas, el Doctor comenzó a tocarme el hombro ya no con cuidado, sino como alguien a quien se le nota que no es él quien le duele. ¿Serían así de desconsiderados todos los doctores? Me mordí la lengua para no quejarme pero no fue muy buena idea: ahora también me duele la lengua.

- No siento ninguna perforación en el hueso – Explicó el doctor.

- ¿Entonces porque no puede mover el brazo? – Preguntó Mamá

- Los huesos son más fuertes que la piel; esa lámpara que le atravesó, por la fuerza en que fue lanzada, se desvió en su trayectoria al golpear el homoplato saliendo por un punto blando; por eso le agujereó de extremo a extremo; sin embargo el hueso solo sufrió una desviación.

- ¿Y lo va a poner en su sitió verdad? – Pregunté asustada con lo que decía; él me sonrió asintiendo – ¿Pe…pero para saber todo eso no necesitan un aparatote de rayos X como en la tele?

- Descuida estoy seguro de no equivocarme – Asentí – Esto te va a doler Nessie.

- ¿Más? – Ahogue un susurró; él me sujetó del hombro con ambas manos y…- ¡ESO DUELE MALDITO HIJ…!

- ¡RENESMEE! – Rugió mamá enojada; la ignoré: A papá no le grita así cuando insulta a los malos conductores de la calle; además el mal doctor ese había enderezado la desviación y eso no es precisamente indoloro ¡Que no existe la anestesia o algo así!

Papá y el grandulon reían a mandíbula abierta por mi arrebato mientras que las demás nos veían estupefactos; desde el exterior escuche un aullido burlón.

- ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Bella? – Preguntó alarmada una mujer castaña que llegó de repente. Mamá se sobresaltó ante su repentina "aparición" y la posterior de un guapo rubio alto que parecía confundido.

- ¿Qué hacen los lobos afuera? – Preguntó el rubio; y al verme exclamó – ¿Quién eres? ¿Es sangre lo que huele?

- Nessie – Lloriqueé, todavía me duele muchísimo el hombro.

- ¿La amiga de Edward? – Cuestionó la mujer castaña con una sonrisa.

- Nos vamos, ya esta curada – Saltó Papá recuperando su enojo; pero eso ya no me importaba el nombre de Edward había vuelto a relucir.

- ¿Conocen a Edward? ¿A Edward Amadeu?

- Ya te dije que Edward es mi hermano – Aclaró Alice - Y su apellido es Cullen.

- ¡Suficiente! – Exclamó Mamá – Carlisle por favor termina de tratarle la herida; nos vamos – Dije. El pulso de papá temblaba con violencia. Les hice ver mentalmente a todos que era mejor esperarme en la sala; necesito unos minutos a solas con el doctor para hablar con él.

- Solo podré vendarte la herida y colocarte un mejor cabestrillo pero no hay una aguja lo suficientemente resistente para penetrar tu piel – Me informó. Asentí mientras lo veía tomar unas vendas esterilizadas.

- Señor… - Lo llamé.

- Llámame Carlisle – Me pidió; le ignoré.

- Lamento haberle insultado hace un rato – Dije avergonzada.

- Descuida Re… Nessie – Se corrigió. Pensé muy bien lo que diría a continuación, tendría que hablar bajo para que papá no me oyera, aunque en la otra habitación todos parecían pendientes de discutir entre ellos.

- Oiga, mi amigo Edward y usted son familia ¿cierto? – Carlisle dudó un segundo pero sin dejar de vendar mi hombro; hasta que finalmente respondió.

- Si, Edward es mi hijo – Me sorprendí un poco pero si él parece ser muy joven; aunque claro, tampoco es que mamá se vea mucho mayor que yo. Pero por ahora ese no es el asunto que me importa: ya no tengo dudas de que mi Edward sea el Edward de mamá (algo de lo que, por cierto, aun no acepto del todo) pero para mi, lo verdaderamente importante es…

- ¿Y su hijo Edward, es mi padre?

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-

Edward Cullen

Veinticuatro horas más, solo debía esperar veinticuatro horas para que Nessie, Bella y el perro pulgoso emprendieran el regreso a Boston; solo veinticuatro horas para que Nessie estuviera cada vez más cerca de mi.

Mis dedos jugaban con el dije de la pulsera que ella me regaló el viernes pasado; es lo único que tengo de ella… hecho por sus propias manos. Estaba sentado en el suelo de la habitación con la espalda recostada al lateral de su cama. Había ordenado la habitación de la niña, guardado las prendas de ropa botando aquellas que fueron destruidas. Había contratado a un hombre para que reparara la ventana, y la cerradura que Allyson dañó. El celular que le había obsequiado yacía en la papelera, solo el chic estaba en su almohada sobre su cama ya tendida. Todo estaba dispuesto para esperar su regreso, en especial yo.

Eché hacía atrás la cabeza sosteniéndola sobre el colchón; el techo de la habitación poseía muchas de esas estrellitas que brillan en la oscuridad.

Solo quedaban veinticuatro horas para que la verdad comenzara a brillar en mi vida como esas estrellas; solo veinticuatro horas nada más.

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-

Bella Swan

El silencio reinante en la sala era sumamente incomodo. Jacob estaba ansioso por marcharse y no puedo culparle. Los demás solo nos veíamos las caras, hasta que Jasper habló.

- ¿Quién es la pelirroja?

- La amiga de Edward – Dijo Rosalie.

- ¿Nessie? – Volvió a preguntar Esme.

- ¡Sabía que el maldito amigo era él! – Rugió Jacob enojado - ¡Te lo dije Bella!

- En realidad Nessie es más que la mejor amiga de Edward – Dijo Alice.

- ¿Es lo que pienso? – Preguntó Rosalie.

- Alice, no te atrevas – La interrumpí antes de que pudiera contestarle – Prometiste…

- ¿Qué más da lo que prometí Bella? – Exclamó – Ya Edward lo sabe, Carlisle lo sabe, incluso Nessie lo sabe.

- ¡Nessie sabe que YO SOY SU PADRE! – Gritó Jacob

- ¡Reneesme es una Cullen! – Exclamó Alice; Jacob se abalanzó sobre Alice convirtiéndose en lobo en medio del salto. Jasper se interpuso de inmediato golpeando a Jacob de costado contra la pared.

- ¡ALTO! – Grité sin poder hacer nada más. Jacob gruñó dispuesto a atacar a Jasper quien lo veía calculadoramente. Emmett se preparaba para intervenir y desde afuera pude escuchar furiosos aullidos: toda la manada debía de estar afuera, y si no entraban seguro era porque Jacob se lo había pedido.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Salió Carlisle. Nessie venía tras él con la mirada perdida ¡LO SABÍA! La niña lo sabía, su mirada me lo decía y tampoco es que hubiésemos bajado la voz hacía unos pocos minutos. Pero apenas la niña vio la escena que presentábamos, frunció el ceño enojada.

- Ustedes dos aléjense de papá o juro que se van a arrepentir – Nessie miraba a Jasper y Emmett con el ceño fruncido; no quiero ni imaginarme los pensamientos que proyectó en sus mentes para que bajaran la guardia. Jacob aulló enojado y salió de la casa corriendo a cuatro patas.

- Nessie – La llamó Alice; Nessie la miró sin dulcificar su expresión, luego observó a Jasper y Emmett con una sonrisa aterradora y por ultimo a mí.

- Me voy con MI PAPÁ – Recalcó bien, parecía querer dejar muy en claro lo que pensaba de Jacob – Vamos mami.

- Yo… debo hablar con Carlisle.

- ¡NO! – Estaba muy enojada - ¡NOS VAMOS! – Exigió; debía hacerle caso a mi hija; me dirigí a la salida pero Carlisle me tomó del antebrazo.

- Bella sabes perfectamente que ya es momento de que esta conversación se de – Carlisle tenía razón, era momento de aclararlo todo con ellos y conmigo misma.

- Mamá – Pero Nessie demandaba de mí, y debo ir con ella.

- Bella no te dejes manipular por el berrinche de una niña – Me riñó Alice; Reneesme miró feo a Alice tras lo cual esta exclamó – Lo siento Bella, no debo entrometerme en lo que no es mi problema.

- ¡Reneesme! – La reprendí entendiendo por fin: tenía rato ya utilizando su don con nosotras.

- ¡Bien! ¡Quédate con ellos si quieres! – Se marchó furiosa dando un portazo, su expresión dolida me hizo sentir miserable.

- ¿Qué fue eso? – Preguntó Esme dirigiéndose específicamente a Alice que respondió.

- No lo sé – Susurró confundida – De pronto pensé que debía dejar de meterme… debemos dejar de meternos – Corrigió – Porque somos unos asquerosos mentirosos.

- Nessie manipuló tus pensamientos – Le informé.

- ¿Tu hija tiene un don?

- Varios – Dije – Pero no me quede aquí para hablar de ella.

- Al contrario, precisamente de ella es que debemos hablar – Dijo Carlisle – Porque nos has hecho creer a todos que el padre de la niña es Jacob Black.

- Porque lo es – Corroboré – La ha cuidado como ninguno.

- Estoy segura que de haber tenido la oportunidad, Edward habría hecho un mejor trabajo – Alegó Esme.

- Quizás – Acepté – Pero cuando Edward me sacó de su vida aquel verano, sacó todo lo que tenía que ver conmigo incluyendo a mi hija.

- Edward volvió por ti y fuiste tu quien lo sacó de tu vida – Intervino Jasper.

- ¡Él no volvió! – Negué de inmediato, no me harían quedar como la mala del cuento – Tuve que ir por él a Italia para que no cometiera una estupidez.

- Edward te busca de nuevo – Dijo Emmett. A pesar de que ya esperaba algo como eso, palidecí.

- No quiero verlo – Negué rotunda – Ni que vea a Nessie.

- Ya es muy tarde ¿no? Después de todo Nessie pasó todo el sábado en el departamento de Edward.

- Es necesario que hables con Edward, Bella- Intervino Carlisle antes de que pudiese decir algo; nosotros no evitaremos que él te busque, pero no queremos que hayan problemas cuando se vean cara a cara.

- Yo si quiero pelear con unos cuantos perros – Comentó Emmett sonándose los nudillos. Esme lo reprendió con la mirada, moviendo los labios rápidamente en una frecuencia muy baja para mí.

- Si yo aceptara, nada me garantiza que no lastimara a Jake.

- Te doy mi palabra de que Edward no te buscara cuando estés con el lobo – Dijo Alice.

- Tu palabra no es muy fiable – Exclamé alzando una ceja con escepticismo: ya antes Alice me había dad su palabra de no dejar que Edward se acercara a Nessie, Jacob y a mí; y las circunstancias actuales demostraban que no cumplió.

Jasper que miraba a Alice con fijeza y el ceño fruncido, volteó en dirección a Carlisle durante un segundo; todos los Cullen observaban al patriarca y en ocasiones note como algunos movían los labios. Note los gestos bruscos de Rosalie que no parecía muy de acuerdo. Tras un minuto privándome de la conversación, fue Jasper quien habló.

- Nosotros… Emmett y yo – Puntualizó ante el chasquido de Rosalie – Nos comprometemos a encargarnos de que todo este bien.

- Puedes estar tranquila – Emmet me guiñó un ojo.

- Te estamos dando nuestra palabra como familia – Aseguró Carlisle. Tengo que admitirlo: de todos en esa familia, Carlisle es en quien confiaría ciegamente.

- Solo asegúrense de que Jacob y Nessie estén bien, solo eso.

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-

Nessie Black

¡Al diablo! ¡Al diablo con todos! Con los Cullen, con mamá y con Edward… Sobre todo esos dos. Si mamá prefería quedarse con los Cullen, que lo hiciera; que los prefiera a ellos antes que a papá.

Seth aulló al verme salir de la casa de los Cullen, pensé que se habría ido tras papá cuando él salió de la casa, en cambio decidió esperarme y yo no le hice mucho caso. Eche a correr lo más rápido que daban mis piernas, corrí tan a prisa que solo me tomó un par de segundos perder esa maldita casa de mí vista… aunque los pensamientos seguían en mi mente:

Yo soy Nessie Black; no Amadeu, no Cullen ¡BLACK! Ese es mi apellido, esa es mi familia, sin importar lo que el doctor Carlisle diga; sin importar las pruebas que puedan mostrarme ¡YO SOY UNA BLACK!... y sin embargo y a pesar de la dirección de mis pensamientos, las lagrimas no dejaban de escurrirse por mis ojos; a pesar de siempre saber que Jacob no es mi padre realmente, se me hace imposible digerir que sea Edward; que sea mi mejor amigo (el chico que había nombrado como "mi ángel") el _nadie _que había provocado una discusión con papá hacía una semana.

Me detuve solo para golpear con la mano buena un árbol que de desquebrajó de inmediato. Me dejé caer de rodillas, mis lágrimas caían en la tierra mezclándose con esta mientras mi mano se aferraba hecha puño al pantalón.

Escuché pisadas detrás de mí pero su olor era demasiado familiar como para alarmarme.

- ¿Por qué Seth? – Balbuceé - ¿Por qué Edward? ¡Él es mi mejor amigo! – Exclamé enojada, jamás había sentido tanta rabia encima y no eran realmente los hechos sino más bien las circunstancias lo que me alteraba. Seth se arrodilló a mi lado abrazándome por los hombros, acurrucándome en su pecho tan cálido y ancho como el de papá.

- Lo sé – Susurró – Debimos decírtelo antes.

- ¡Debieron decírmelo desde un principio! – Le grite separándome de él con un empujón – Yo merecía saber que Edward es… es mi…es _él_ – Dije incapaz de llamarlo padre - ¿Cómo se supone que debo tratarlo ahora, eh?... ¿¡Por qué no me lo dijiste!? – Le espeté golpeándole con la mano buena hecha puños, en el pecho - ¿Por qué…? – Ahogue sin dejar de golpearlo, él no hizo ningún intento por detenerme.

- Lo siento Nessie, pero no era mi decisión.

- Lo sé – Balbuceé deteniéndome solo para seguir llorando; Seth me acunó de nuevo en su pecho permitiéndome llorar a mis anchas. Me aferre a su brazo mientras sentía la temperatura de su torso desnudo haciendo contraste con mis heladas lágrimas que caían como gotas de lluvia salada sobre su piel.

- No los estoy justificando, pero Jake y Bella solo han querido protegerte estos años – Alegó – Por eso nunca te mencionaron a los Cullen ni te dijeron la verdad, para tenerte a salvo de otros como ellos.

- Otros como ellos – Repetí – Como…yo – Mi voz era un hilo frágil, porque la pregunta que estaba por hacer realmente no quería que fuese respondida; respiré profundo, aun así tenía que saberlo ¿Qué somos los Cullen, Edward y yo?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Volví a casa del abuelo Charlie durante el crepúsculo; Seth se había quedado conmigo toda la tarde a pesar de haberle pedido que se fuera; él alegaba que papá le había pedido acompañarme hasta que pudiera salir de fase y ser él quien estuviese conmigo.

Pero yo quería estar sola, quería soledad para aceptar lo que sabía, en especial lo ultimo que había podido sacarle a Seth:

_- ¿Qué somos Edward, los Cullen y yo?_ – Le había preguntado.

- _Eso no importa, tú eres Nessie Black y es lo que interesa._

_- Vamos Seth, merezco saber la verdad de una vez por todas ¿Qué es lo que me hace como ellos?_

_- Tu no eres como ellos, ellos son _fríos_ en cambio tú tienes un corazón que te da calidez._

Tras haber dicho eso no emitió palabra alguna en referencia a los Cullen; pero yo no lo necesitaba, a pesar de que papá siempre había tenido cuidado con esa leyenda en especifico, conozco al menos un poco acerca de la leyenda de _los fríos_: los enemigos de la manada, seres de la noche que se alimentaban de sangre de humanos, inmortales capaces de vivir durante milenios, aquellos seres infernales a los que yo consideraba nada más que una leyenda y de los que ahora yo resultaba ser hija.

_Mi ángel _era realmente un demonio de la noche, un vampiro y yo formo parte de su estirpe…Soy un monstruo, a pesar de lo que Seth dijese, la verdad no era posible ocultarla con un dedo, no cuando aun estaba fresco en mi memoria el recuerdo del señor Poe.

_Digamos que no tengo porque no creer en vampiros_

Ese había sido el alegato de Edward el viernes cuando salimos del cine; ahora todo se veía tan irónico, ahora que conozco el otro pedazo de la historia.

Seth me acompañó hasta la puerta y tocó el timbre; yo no tengo llaves y a juzgar por la patrulla estacionada frente a la casa, el abuelo Charlie debía haber llegado ya.

- No pienses en lo que te dije – Comentó mientras nos abrían la puerta. Charlie pareció sorprendido por la presencia de Seth.

- Hola sr. Charlie – Salude esquivándole la mirada para que no notara que había estado llorando, y me apresuré a entrar.

- Adiós Charlie – Se despidió el tío Seth sin darle chance al abuelo a decir nada, este cerró la puerta y cuando me habló yo iba ya por la mitad de la escalera.

- Seth es un buen chico, ¿te trató bien? – Asentí; él pareció algo incomodo por mi falta de conversación – Voy a calentar lasagna para la cena, cuando quieras comer me avisas – Asentí subiendo los escalones que faltaban aunque ya no tenía tantas ganas de llegar a la habitación de mamá, no cuando estaba ya ocupado.

- Quiero estar sola, Seth – Dije seria pero sin alzar la voz, viéndolo de pie junto a la ventana – Puedes cuidarme para papá desde fuera de la habitación.

- No puedo dejarte sola estando así – Aseguró – Tú no deberías pasar por esto, apenas eres una niña de dos años.

- ¡Soy un monstruo! – Grite, me deje caer en la cama totalmente destrozada; tres horas he soportado ya y no puedo ni un minutos más. - ¡Soy una depredadora! El enemigo numero uno de los lobos ¡El tuyo! No tienes por qué estar aquí conmigo.

- Vamos Nessie, ¿de verdad crees que si fueras nuestra enemiga Jacob te cuidara como lo hace? ¿Qué Paul se hubiera preocupado como lo hizo cuando casi te ahogas?

- No…pero…- Seth se arrodilló frente a mi tomando mis manos, quedando su rostro un poco más bajo que él mio.

- Si fueses un monstruo no te quisiera como te quiero Nessie – Susurró secando mis lagrimas delicadamente con el dorso de su mano sin dejar de tomarme la mano con su izquierda – Si fueras mi enemiga linda, no me arriesgaría a que Jacob me mate por hacer esto…

Juro que Seth me tomó por sorpresa cuando unió sus labios a los míos; era la primera vez que besaba estando plenamente consiente de lo que ocurría; estando consiente que me esta pasando sus gérmenes, y no me importa. Sentía de repente como si al tener sus labios entre los míos, el peso que sentía sobre mis hombros, desaparecieron.

La mano con que había secado mis lágrimas acariciaba mis mejillas. Moví también los labios correspondiéndole por completo; no era un monstruo, no era su enemiga; ni siquiera era ahora la hija de Edward, solo era yo recibiendo una muestra de cariño de mi tío licántropo favorito.

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-

Jacob Black

Los malditos Cullen; por su culpa Nessie a estas altura debía saber la verdad y yo no podía estar con ella, no podía calmarme y volver a ser humano cuando todo me tenía alterado: las malditas palabras de los Cullen, el que Nessie supiera de esa forma cosas de las que debía enterarse por boca de Bella y mía, que Bella dejara que la niña se fuera sola con Seth de la casa de los Cullen, pero lo que más me desquiciaba era no poder calmarme para retomar mi cuerpo humano e ir por la niña.

Desde al menos hacía hora y media, toda la manada había salido de fase; porque entrar en sus mentes tampoco me ayudaba a calmarme; principalmente por Leah que disfrutaba en echarme en cara que Nessie no es mi hija; además de que no dejaba de especular sobre lo que Bella pudiese hablar con los Cullen, siempre encaminado a dejarme y volver con el chupasangre.

Aullé. El sol comenzaba a ocultarse; desde el peñasco en el que me encuentro puedo observar el crepúsculo con cierta nostalgia, porque veía en él reflejado mi vida con Bella: A menudo ella me decía que yo era su sol, uno de sus soles luego del nacimiento de Nessie; decía que yo había iluminado gran parte de su vida, pero ahora temo que fuese el momento de que el sol se ocultase y le diera paso a la _fría_ luna; temo al crepúsculo de nuestra relación.

A pesar de que por orgullo no quería saber nada de Bella, mi corazón era quien mandaba, y lo mandaba a la mierda.

Aullé de nuevo; ya me había calmado un poco, pero la tristeza que sentía ahora era extraordinaria; el dolor por la situación y el miedo a los "quizás" eran insoportables; casi prefiero el enojo, que al menos no duele tanto.

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-

Steve Hataway

Observé el celular con nostalgia antes de entrar a la ducha; sin Kelsey escribiéndome constantemente la tarde de trabajo en el taller la tarde parecía eterna y ese aparato se veía inútil y sin vida.

Tomé mi tiempo en ducharme; escuchaba a mis compañeros guardar sus herramientas, contentos por haber terminado el trabajo, pero conmigo era otra historia: no tenía mente para trabajar, pero necesito hacerlo para distraerme y no sumergirme en el infierno de pensamientos sobre Kelsey, Nessie, y Carlie.

Una vez vestido tomé el celular para marcar un número con prisa pero cancele la llamada antes de que sonara el primer tono de repique: no importa cuanto extrañe a Kelsey ya le he hecho suficiente daño como para llamarla, para reabrir esas heridas que aun no empiezan a sanar. Suspire y marqué el numero de Nessie pero no me moleste en darle a la tecla de llamada: cuando hable con ella será en persona, para explicarme y excusarme por lo ocurrido en el auto de su amigo.

Salí del taller con paso lento. El crepúsculo es hermoso y al mismo tiempo tan triste: significaba el fin de otro día que le daría paso a uno nuevo en el que mi vida seguiría torturándome.

Me lleve la mano a los bolsillo y emprendí la marcha totalmente desmotivado; necesito a mis tres princesas pero la solo idea de tenerlas a las tres es inconcebible para mi; pero él no tenerlas se estaba volviendo cada vez más insoportable. Las amo, a mi cosita, a mi niña y mi princesita… las necesito a las tres pero no tendría a ninguna.

- Ojalá siguiera siendo un niño sin problemas – Susurré desviándome de mi camino a casa (como últimamente solía hacer) solo para su ventana, esa que pertenecía a Nessie y por la que Carlie se escapaba cuando le perteneció. Pocos carros transitaban por esa zona, pero un Fiesta 2005 verde se detuvo frente a mí a un par de cuadras del edificio de Nessie.

Me extrañe; sin embargo me obligué a sonreír cuando al bajar el vidrio pude ver a Austin en el asiento del copiloto, Bonnie conducía, y en el asiento trasero estaban Carol y… Kelsey.

- ¡Eh, Steve, vas en dirección contraria! – Carol y Bonnie rieron por el comentario de Marck, mientras Kelsey se removía incomoda. La vi girarse un poco para observar por el vidrio en dirección a la calle. El edificio donde Nessie, Isabella y Jacob vivían se veía claramente, pero aparte de eso no sé que podría estar viendo.

- A veces es bueno perderte en tu propia ciudad ¿no? – Contesté. Kelsey volvió la mirada a mí suspirando abatida para luego forzar una sonrisa.

- Si te pierdes demasiado quizás no encuentres el camino de regreso – Intentó sonar amena; pero demostró lo contrario al agregar – En serio tengo hambre, vamos chicos.

Los demás se despidieron pero yo solo moví la cabeza. Para mi es un golpe verla obligarse sonreír cuando sus ojos reflejaban agonía, una agonía que compartimos.

El auto se perdió de vista al girar a la izquierda una cuadra más allá. Observé una vez más la ventana de Nessie con la luz apagada tal como esperaba, suspire y retomé el camino a mi casa.

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-

Bella Swan

Espere a Jacob toda la tarde en casa de Billy, pero él no se apareció por ahí. Quería hablar con él sobre la decisión que había tomado con los Cullen, pero no tuve otra opción que pedirle a Billy que le dijera que necesitaba verlo. A eso de las seis de la tarde tomé un bus de La Push a Forks, prefiero llegar pronto a casa y evitar incomodas preguntas de Charlie, pero sobre todo porque quiero ver a Nessie: se fue muy enojada en la tarde y no la culpo; Carlisle y Esme me habían aconsejado dejarla sola un par de horas para que se calmara y tuviese oportunidad de pensar y meditar la situación; y en mi opinión, tres horas habían sido ya suficiente.

El crepúsculo bañaba con tenue luz el pueblito cuando me baje del bus; solo habían pasado veinticinco minutos y la patrulla de Charlie ya se encontraba estacionada frente a la casa, lo que significa que había vuelto temprano del trabajo.

Entre a la casa utilizando la llave escondida en el alero, escuché el tv encendido narrando un partido de hockey. Me acerque a Charlie intentando no hacer ruido, tropezando con mis propios pies casi cayendo.

- ¿Qué clase de anfitriona eres, Bella? ¿Trajiste a Lizzie para que ande sola por un pueblo que no conoce? – Me riñó.

- ¿Está aquí?

- Si, Seth la trajo hace diez minutos – Asentí agradecida con Seth por no haberla dejado sola en este momento en que mi niña debía estar tan enojada y confundida.

Subí las escaleras ni muy lento ni muy rápido; quería hablar con Nessie para aclararle las preguntas que debía de tener pero no estoy segura de cómo comenzar. Era el momento de tener con ella la charla que hubiese deseado nunca llevar a cabo: Edward Cullen.

Abrí la puerta del dormitorio quedando pasmada en el umbral… creo que esa charla tendrá que esperar.

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-

Alice Cullen

- No es necesario que te enojes conmigo, aunque ya lo estas.

- No estoy enojado – Me contradijo Jasper buscando en el librero de nuestra habitación - ¿Has visto…?

- Debajo de esa enorme pila de libros – Me adelante y continúe – Te vi aceptando que lo estabas ¿Por qué no lo admites? – Encontró el libro sobre estrategia militar que buscaba.

- No tengo que aceptarlo, es decir, ¿Por qué debería molestarme que mi esposa engañe a toda la familia, incluyéndome?

Jazz no elevaba la voz, tampoco me veía, parecía más interesado en la portada de ese libro sin embargo el sarcasmo de su voz estaba tan presente como él mismo. Odio que me hable así, por eso nunca lo hace.

- Le di mi palabra a Bella de no decir nada.

- Claro, tu palabra – Fue su escueta respuesta.

- Jazz intenta entenderme: Bella es mi mejor amiga y ese día me lo suplicó; yo había visto destellos de su futuro y de repente estos desaparecieron, me preocupé y fui a su casa para encontrarla al volver de su graduación, pero me lleve una sorpresa al verla ahí con los lobos – Comencé a contarle y a explicarme.

_Bella bajaba de una motocicleta con Jacob. Frente a la casa estaba ya estacionado un golf rojo en el que Sam y otros lobos guardaban un equipaje. El aroma de Bella se sentía igual de alterado que la vez anterior, los rumores del pueblo decían que estaba embarazada, pero no olía como a otros embarazos._

_Los lobos gruñeron al sentirme, Black se puso delante de Bella a la defensiva; camine con calma aunque sin descuidarme de ninguno._

_- ¿A dónde vas? – Me dirigí directamente a ella._

_- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Largo! – Exclamó Black._

_- No te hablo a ti Black, así que cállate – Rugí y repetí - ¿A dónde vas, Bella?_

_- Lejos de aquí – Contestó en un susurro._

_- ¿Lejos pero con el chucho? – Cuestione - ¿Te escapas con él?_

_- ¿Y que si así es? – Contestó Black prepotente; bufé enojada. Los otros lobos solo se limitaban a observarnos a la expectativa._

_- Irme con Jacob es mi mejor elección, mejor que quedarme – Aseguró Bella y parecía convencida de eso._

_- No te entiendo – Exclamé – Querías que Edward no se metiera en tu vida, él se fue ¿Y ahora te vas tú?_

_- Jamás dije que si Edward se iba yo me quedaría – Aseguró ella. Fruncí el ceño, debía haber un motivo por el que ella se iba de esa manera sin importarle los rumores._

_- Deben irse ya, Charlie está por llegar – Los apremió Sam. Bella y Jacob se dieron media vuelta dirigiéndose al auto, y entonces lo comprendí: Bella no le importaban los rumores porque estos ya existían y eran ciertos._

_- ¡Estás embarazada del perro!- Creí que por eso el olor era distinto. Todos se paralizaron y Bella y Jacob volvieron a mirarme, ella estaba alarmada y él gruñía y temblaba._

_- ¿Embarazada de Jacob? – Susurró con confusión._

_- ¿Entonces es de Edward y huyes con él? – la acusé._

_- ¡Deja de decir tonterías! – Gritó Black temblando con mayor violencia._

_- Bella… Bella dime la verdad – Le supliqué ignorándolo - ¿Tu estas esperando un hijo de mi hermano?_

_- ¡YO SOY EL PADRE DE ESE BEBE! –__ Gritó Black_

_- ¡Cállate perro!-__ Grite fuera de mi __– Bella dime…_

_- Por…por supuesto que es Jacob – dijo al fin._

_- Vámonos de aquí – Dijo Black tomándola del brazo halándola, pero ella se soltó._

_- Alice – Su voz se había vuelto suplicante – Alice, Edward no debe saberlo, no debe saber nada de mi; no quiero que intervenga en mi vida._

_- No puedes pedirme que le mienta a mi hermano Bella- Me negué._

_- Por favor – Rogó tomándome de las manos – No es necesario que mientas, solo no le digas nada sobre mi o mi hijo, no importa lo que veas._

_Desvié la mirada, no podía traicionar así la confianza de Edward, pero Bella era mi mejor amiga. No sabía que hacer._

_- No sé Bella… yo…_

_- Ni a ninguno de tu familia, ni siquiera a Jasper…por favor – Me suplicó – Por favor Alice, hazlo por nuestra amistad, hazlo por el bien de Edward… y de mi hijo…por favor._

_- Yo…está bien- Acepé sin saber realmente que hacer – Está bien, te doy mi palabra – Suspiré abatida, Bella también lo hizo pero aliviada y me abrazó._

_-¡Sabía que podía confiar en ti!_

_- ¡Vamos ya! – La apartó Jacob halándola del brazo; Bella se dejó llevar sin poner queja. A unas diez cuadras se escuchaba la sirena del auto de Charlie. Jacob encendió el auto y cuando se disponía a marchar Bella sacó la cabeza por la ventanilla y me gritó un número de teléfono fijo con código de Phoenix._

_- Llámame si hay algún problema, confío en ti Alice – Y se marchó._

- …con el tiempo intente llamarla, pero ella nunca contestó el teléfono.

- ¿Sabes? Nosotros también confiábamos en ti – Dijo Jasper.

- Lo sé pero… por eso le daba pistas a Edward, sabía que hice mal…

- ¡Al menos lo sabes! –Exclamó enojado - ¿Sabes que? Dejémoslo así; si, estoy enojado contigo y sinceramente no tengo ganas de discutir con una asquerosa mentirosa. – Escupió.

Abrí la boca y los ojos dolida; él jamás me había tratado de esa forma, y ahora… tengo unas ganas atroces de llorar como nunca las he sentido. Jasper tomó una muda de ropa que empacó, no parecía tener intención de retractarse o algo parecido. Tocaron a la puerta.

- ¿Estás listo para irnos Jazz? – Preguntó Emmett.

- Cuanto antes mejor – Contestó tomando la maleta que había empacado y abriendo la puerta. Emmett no entró, solo me vio como si yo fuera un charco de vomito ¡Él también pensaba que yo era una asquerosa mentirosa!

Ambos se marcharon dejándome sola en la habitación; si, les había mentido respecto a Nessie, pero no merezco que se comporten así conmigo, que Jasper me trate así. Tumbe el librero de mi esposo ¡No es justo! Él estruendo provocado atrajo de inmediato a Esme y Rosalie.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí? – Les espeté sollozando sin lagrimas – ¿También me dirán que soy una mentirosa? ¿Qué les doy asco?

- Nadie piensa eso de ti linda – Negó Esme de inmediato.

- En lo absoluto – Aseguró Rosalie.

- ¡Pero Emmett y Jasper si! – Sollocé – Jasper me odia…me trató tan mal.

Esme me abrazó y pude verla intercambiando miradas con Rosalie; ambas estaban desconcertadas por completo.

- Se que le mentí a todos, pero entiéndanme yo…

- No te estamos pidiendo explicaciones Alice – Dijo Esme con dulzura – Tu tuviste tus motivos y esto no removerá nuestra confianza en ti.

- ¡Pero Emmett me va a oir!

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-

Allyson Poe

Se había ido otra vez, el chico rubio que venía a diario a observar el edificio donde vive mi madre, se marchó tras haber cruzado unas palabras con las personas del auto verde.

Lo observe fijamente desde la azotea de un edificio. El comportamiento de ese rubio me intrigaba y observarlo me distrae; desde la noche del domingo, él se acerca hasta esta esquina para observar el edificio pero no entraba, solo observaba durante unos veinte minutos tras los cuales se marchaba por donde llegaba. Me gustaría saber que es realmente lo que va a observar porque dudo seriamente que sea solo la pintura del edificio; además siempre parece deprimido e incluso lo he visto llorando; su comportamiento es un curioso enigma para mí.

Desvié la mirada de Steve (así escuché que los del auto lo llamaban) y la posé en el edificio de enfrente, desde donde estoy puedo observar la ventana de la cocina del apartamento de mi madre. Ella cocinaba, y sus facciones mostraban un profundo dolor. La expresión de mi rostro se volvió similar al suyo, mataba por entrar a casa y abrazarla decirle que no esta sola, que aunque papá se haya ido me tiene a mi para protegerla; que aun me tenía, y al mismo tiempo no.

Yo estaba muerta, mi corazón no latía e incluso legalmente lo estaba: en Seattle la policía había encontrado el cadáver de mis cinco amigos con quienes había emprendido aquel atroz viaje y mi sangre también había sido hallada en la escena del crimen. Tras un año de investigaciones sin resultados, papá aceptó que la policía me declarara muerta oficialmente, y a pesar de todo, mamá también debía de creerlo. Si me presentaba en su puerta lo más seguro es que le diera un paro por pensar que veía a un fantasma.

Suspiré y desvié la mirada hacia una ventana del piso superior. Edward seguía en el departamento de su hija, lo vi ayer a través de la ventana mientras organizaba una de las habitaciones. En estos momentos él no estaba cerca de las ventanas dado que no lo puedo ver. Suspiré nuevamente, si que había metido la pata con lo de Nessie, pero él tenía que intentar ponerse en mi posición, debería intentar comprender mi deseo de vengarme de quien había acabado con mi padre, pero principalmente debería aceptar que no es mi culpa desconocer acerca de su descendencia de la que (en primer lugar) él tampoco había tenido conocimiento.

Suspiré por tercera vez en menos de dos minutos; cuanto quiero a ese anciano obstinado que en estos momentos me detestaba, cuanto lo amaba.

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-

Bella Swan

Considero que ver a mi hija de dos años, besándose con Seth en mi habitación es una imagen traumatizante; ellos solo se besaban, ella sentada en la cama con el cuerpo ligeramente inclinado hacía adelante para alcanzarle a él que estaba agachado al lateral de la cama. Más que otra cosa la imagen transmitía cariño, dulzura… algo muy bonito de observar, pero no con Nessie de protagonista.

Ninguno de los dos dio señal de sentirme llegar, por lo que tuve que aclarar mi garganta para que ambos, sorprendidos y alarmados a la vez, se pusieran de pie y se separaran por lo menos metro y medio uno del otro.

Cerré la puerta tras haber terminado de entrar, haciendo tiempo para pensar que decirles ¿gritarlos? ¿Felicitarlos? ¿Aconsejarlos? No estoy segura de cual debe ser mi reacción ante esto.

- Ummm – Los miré por un segundo – Creo que hay algo que deberían explicarme – Los incité.

- Bella yo…- comenzó Seth.

- ¿Porque debo explicarte algo cuando tú y papá no me explican nada? – Cuestionó Nessie.

- Nessie no le hables así a Bella – La reprendió Seth, ella bufó.

- Soy tu madre, me debes todas las explicaciones que te exija – Bufó de nuevo; la miré enojada – Seth, espérame allá afuera, luego bajo para hablar contigo – Él nos miró a ambas y asintió, salió por la ventana y utilizó el árbol de Charlie para ayudarse a caer en el patio. – Tú y yo tenemos que hablar seriamente jovencita.

- Pues te escucho mamá – Me dijo – Porque estoy segura que tus explicaciones son mucho más largas e interesantes que las mías – Suspiré y me senté en la cama junto a ella girando un poco el torso para quedar enfrentadas; Nessie tenía razón, no puedo pedirle sinceridad cuando yo no se la ofrecía.

- Conocí a Edward en el instituto cuando vine a vivir con Charlie, eso fue hace cuatro años aproximadamente – Comencé y ella se sorprendió, al parecer no esperaba que cediera tan fácilmente – Desde el primer momento me atrajo y yo a él aunque no solo en un sentido, me enamore sin querer evitarlo con sus cambios de humor repentinos y ese misterio que le envolvía – Deje mi mente vagar entre los recuerdos de aquellos días hermosos y dolorosos a un tiempo.

- ¿Misterios? – Preguntó con curiosidad.

- Desaparecía, junto con su familia, los días nublado; no solía comer nada; incluso me salvó a una velocidad aterradora de morir aplastada por una camioneta; y me consiguió gracias a sus…talentos cuando unos maleantes, aprovechando que me había perdido en la ciudad, planeaban… bueno, hacerme daño.

- Jamás me habías contado nada de eso – Reclamó.

- En esos días me rencontré con Jacob a quien no veía desde que éramos niños; gracias a sus historias supe lo que eran Edward y su familia.

- Fríos – Susurró Nessie bajando la mirada decaída- Igual que yo – La sujete de la barbilla obligándola a alzar la mirada y verme.

- Tú eres humana linda, siempre tenlo en mente – Asintió aunque supe que no lo aceptaba del todo; decidí conversarlo luego, solo continúe – Le hice saber que lo sabía y me acerqué a él a pesar de todo; estábamos enamorados, o eso parecía – Agregué – Conocí a su familia, todo sobre ellos me maravillaba, hasta el punto en que deseé ser igual…- Nessie se llevó ambas manos a la boca horrorizada – Tuvimos problemas con otros vampiros; un aquelarre de tres llamados James, Laurent y Victoria. Edward mató a James cuando él intentó matarme; tras eso Victoria y Laurent nos dejaron aparentemente tranquilos y pasó el tiempo, cumplí dieciocho y yo seguía insistiendo en ser convertida porque me hacía mayor que él en sus eternos diecisiete.

- ¿Cu…cuantos años tiene Edward? – Me preguntó.

- Ahora debe tener…- Me callé para sacar cuentas mentales – 109***** – Nessie abrió la boca sorprendida.

- ¡Es una momia, mamá! – Exclamó horrorizada.

- Y tú una bebe, y mira como te encontré – Le devolví; se cruzó de brazos pero no dijo nada así que continúe – Esa noche de mi cumpleaños me corté, y su hermano Jasper, el rubio que llegó luego de que le gritaras a Carlisle – Asintió dándome a entender que recordaba – Él no pudo contenerse y…

- La cicatriz en tu mano…

- No, ese fue James; luego te cuento con más detalle sobre él – Dije acariciando con la yema de los dedos la cicatriz en forma de media luna – Jasper no me hizo daño, Edward lo evitó pero ese incidente dio pie para que me abandonara; se aburrió de tener a alguien tan frágil a su lado y me dejó destrozada; pase tres meses aislada y autómata, como un zombie, hasta que llegó Jacob.

- Pero… pero… no entiendo – Se llevó las manos a la cabeza confundida – Edward me había dicho que su novia, ósea tu, lo dejó a él por otro, no que él la dejó y ella se consiguió a otro.

- Vamos con calma linda – Le pedí – Y en cualquier caso ambas cosas son ciertas – Agregué – Cuando Edward me dejó fue como si hubiese muerto, no hablaba, no reía, no me divertía, solo lloraba y me deje sumergir en el dolor, no podía ver películas, oír música o leer libros porque todo me lo recordaba a él, yo era un zombie que incluso llego a ponerse en peligro con la excusa de que cuando estaba en riesgo veía alucinaciones suyas.

- ¿Te hiciste daño? ¿Estabas loca? – Me gritó Nessie poniéndose de pie -¡AU! – Se quejó por lastimarse el brazo, me apresuré en obligarla a sentarse.

- No te exaltes – La reñí. Y respondí a su pregunta – Si, supongo que estaba loca; pero no me arrepiento, gracias a eso me acerque a Jake: yo le pedí que reparara unas motocicletas y me enseñara a utilizarlas; así pasamos tres meses en los que casi podía olvidarme de Edward. Jacob y la manada me ayudaron cuando Laurent intentó matarme y me resguardaron de Victoria; incluso cuando se convirtió en lobo y yo lo descubrí no podía más que querer a Jake, era mi mejor amigo.

- Y se casaron y yo nací – Aceleró Nessie, sonreí de lado.

- Jake y yo no estamos casados linda, ya lo sabes – Ella hizo un puchero – Y no, aun falta el pedazo más importante: la hermana de Edward, Alice puede ver el futuro cuando los lobos no están en él. Ella me vio saltar de un acantilado y no me vio salir, creyó que me había suicidado y le avisó a Rosalie pero ella le avisó a Edward quien sintiéndose culpable se marchó a Italia para que unos vampiros llamados _los Vulturis_ lo mataran…

- Rosalie siempre de metiche, me desagrada – Gruñó y agregó – Pero si fue a que lo mataran ¿los vampiros no son inmortales?

- No sé mucho del tema linda, pero si, hay una forma de hacerlo – Y continúe antes de que me preguntara como – Lo que Alice, ni Rosalie y por consiguiente tampoco Edward sabían era que me había lanzado como deporte y que Jacob me había sacado. Cuando volví a la casa Alice estaba aquí y tras varios hechos Edward tomó su decisión, la culpa lo mataba y yo no podía permitir que muriera por mi; fui con Alice a Italia y evitamos que fuera asesinado pero a cambio los Vulturis exigieron que fuese convertida, pero yo no estaba tan segura ya de quererlo ¿Para que vivir eternamente si el motivo por el que quería hacerlo en primer lugar no me amaba? Y Sinceramente, a esas alturas tampoco lo amaba, Jacob había entrado en mi corazón. Pero esa noche cuando volvimos de Italia de concebimos y…

- ¿Cómo…?

- Hoy es la charla sobre Edward, sobre concepción espero que no necesitemos hablar hasta dentro de unos años – Dije a modo de advertencia con el rostro rojo; aunque por los últimos sucesos presiento que esa charla será más temprano que tarde – El punto es, esa mañana él quiso que volviéramos a estar juntos y yo me negué: me dejó porque no me amaba, volver con él era cavar mi propia tumba para cuando se marchara nuevamente. Volví a buscar a Jacob y una semana después él y yo decidimos salir. Cuando Edward se enteró se marchó de nuevo ¿Qué más podía esperar? Era su oportunidad de irse sin sentir remordimiento.

- ¿Y no volvió por mi? – Preguntó dolida.

- Edward no sabía que yo estaba embarazada, ni yo lo sabía; me enteré una semana después de su partida y…Jacob y yo decidimos que marcharnos era lo mejor; alejarte de los peligros que significaba vivir en el mundo de los Cullen, especialmente por los Vulturis que prometieron volver por mí.

- ¿Por qué tú y papá no pudieron simplemente contarme todo esto desde un principio? – me reclamó.

- Tenía miedo linda, miedo de que decidieras ser vampira y no humana, miedo de que te fueras con Edward y me dejaras – Un par de lagrimas cayeron por mis mejillas.

- ¿Cómo te voy a dejar mamita? – Nessie me abrazó con su brazo bueno, yo le respondí el abrazo – Eres la persona a quien más quiero ¿te lo había dicho?

Sentí como el corazón se me hinchaba de alegría y orgullo al escuchar sus palabras, la estrujé aun más contra mí y bese su cabello, estuvimos unos minutos en silencio y exclame.

- Y ahora dime lo que pasa con Seth

- Es mi tío favorito – Dijo como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

- Eso ya lo sé ¿Qué pasó cuando entré? – Especifique.

- No lo sé, él me besó. Me dijo que me quería… ¡y no me dio asco que me besara! – Exclamó, parecía emocionada - ¿Crees que eso significa que estoy enferma?

- Creo que significa que estas creciendo más rápido de lo que quisiera – Suspiré – Vamos a cenar Nessie; quiero hablar con Seth.

Bajamos a la cocina; Charlie estaba en la sala y aun no cenaba, me sentí culpable porque esta es nuestra última noche en Forks y no hemos compartido como se debe.

- No coman todavía, ya vuelvo – Pedí saliendo rápidamente de la casa; Seth estaba recostado en un árbol al otro lado de la calle. La llovizna nos mojaba por lo que me apresuré en llegar hasta él.

- Espero que sepas que Jacob te arrancara la cola cuando vea sobre esto.

- Si, pero tu no se lo vas a decir, Nessie tampoco y sinceramente sería interesante vivir el resto de mi vida sin entrar en fase – Me sonrió y yo a él.

- Realmente no me molesta, pero Nessie es una niña.

- Lo sé – Dijo enseriándose – Pero la quiero Bella y tu me conoces, no le haría daño nunca.

- Yo…- Suspire y cerré los ojos – Confió en ti Seth; pero en cualquier caso es Nessie quien debe aceptarte; y para ella ese beso fue una muestra de cariño de su tío favorito – Seth suspiró abatido; me di media vuelta dispuesta a volver a casa pero gire el rostro en su dirección – Después de la cena le diré que venga a verte, después de todo es con ella que debes hablar.

_OO_OO_OO_OO_

**Antes que nada quiero aclarar algo:**

_* 109:_** esa es la edar de Edward para el 2010 que es el año en que se supone va esta historia :D acualmente Edward tendría 111**

**Ahora si, ¿Que les pareció? ¿Estoy perdonada? n.n**

**Hace siglos x.x les pregunte que pensaban de Seth, ya ven porque lo hacía... Y Nessie, bueno, ya sabe todo lo que concierne a los Cullen, al menos el cuento por parte de Bella.. **

**espero que el capi les haya gustado n.n el proximo no estoy segura de como llamarlo (depende de que tan largo sea) pero una cosa si es segura... Edward y Bella se reencontraran... umm (¿recuerdan aquella visión que tuvo Alice en los primeros capis?) Hare lo posible por subirlo esta misma semana... **

**En esta oportunidad no contestare los reviews de hace un años x.x asi que espero nuevos para poder contestarles eh? =D  
**

**Millones de gracias por seguir conmigo n.n**

** Nos leemos pronto**

**Besos**  
Nos leemso


	21. Primer Rencuentro

**Hola hola…, si lo sé… me tarde más de un mes a pesar de haber dicho que una semana x.x me he dado cuenta que me cuesta mantener los plazos cuando los prometo u.u aunque bueno, en mi defensa dire que estoy intentando hacer una reserva para cuando empiece clases, así que no quería actualizar hasta tener alguito adelantado u.u**

**Por otra parte… los JJOO y los Paralimpicos me entretuvieron mucho; no me perdí ninguna jornada =D ni se imaginan como grite cada que mi país participaba.. pero eso no viene al caso, mejor continuamos…**

**Gracias a todas por su apoyo :P**

**A leer!**

**Capítulo 21: _Primer Rencuentro_**

Bella Swan

Nunca había pasado una velada así, solo con papá de una forma tan agradable. Luego de la cena en la que me esforcé por mantener una conversación amena, Nessie salió de la casa para hablar con Seth y yo me quedé con Charlie. Ahora que tengo la experiencia de la maternidad, se cuán importante son esos momentos padres-hijos; por eso me había sentado junto a él en el sofá grande para mirar el partido de baloncesto.

Charlie se había sorprendido en especial cuando recosté mi cabeza en su hombro; estuvimos en silencio unos minutos tras los cuales preguntó girando el rostro para mirarme:

- ¿Pasa algo Bella?

- Nada- Mentí; estuvimos en silencio otro rato pero no pude contenerme – Papá…

- ¿Si?

- ¿Cómo sabes si estás haciendo bien tu trabajo conmigo? ¿Cómo sabré si hago las cosas bien con Reneesme?

- No lo sé – Respondió – Supongo que solo lo sabes… yo lo sé porque al verte veo una gran mujer que aunque no me deja conocer a mi nieta… -Me alborotó el cabello en señal de réplica – Hace todo por salir adelante con ella.

- Lamento que aún no la conozcas – Me disculpe.

- Espero que la próxima vez si pueda – No dije nada y el tampoco agregó otra cosa. Me gustaba estar así, en silencio con él y al mismo tiempo necesitaba hablarle, pedirle un consejo – Papá… - Esta vez al mirarme y ver mi expresión decaída decidió apagar el televisor y prestarme toda su atención – Jacob me odia – Dije con voz aguda; su ceño se arrugó por completo.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Discutimos antes de venir para acá – Dije sintiéndome pésimo tan solo con recordarlo.

- ¿Por qué lo hicieron?

- Le dije a Jacob que él no es el padre de Reneesme – Charlie abrió los ojos de par en par.

- ¿Y…y no lo es? – Tartamudeó.

- Es Edward – Susurre. Charlie se separó de mí para verme perplejo por la sorpresa. Vi su boca abierta por la incredulidad. Continué – Pero él lo sabía, y lo aceptó… pero yo… me enoje mucho con él y se lo eche en cara frente a Nes…Lizzie y frente a la niña. Jacob me odia y no puedo culparlo; pero yo lo amo y estoy arrepentida.

- ¿L…le has pedido disculpas? – Preguntó apenas asimilando lo que acababa de enterarse.

- Lo he intentado, pero no quiere hablar conmigo – Charlie me abrazó por los hombros y me acercó a él.

- Dale tiempo – Dijo tras pensárselo – Jacob no es un mal chico y cuidar de la hija de otro lo prueba- Aseguró – Solo está herido, pero ya se arreglara todo.

Asentí agradecida con él y nos sumimos nuevamente en silencio. Charlie tomó el control del televisor encendiendo el aparato pero no pasamos más que un par de minutos viendo el partido; había otra cosa que mataba por decir:

- Papá

- Dime

- Estoy embarazada

El cuerpo de Charlie se endureció junto a mí; lo miré y sonreí ante su expresión mitad alegre, mitad alarmado. Me acerque para besar su mejilla.

- Te quiero papá.

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-

Edward Cullen

Me levante al escuchar esos pensamientos ¿Qué hacen Emmett y Jasper entrando al edificio donde vive Bella? Apenas puse la mano en la puerta esta se abrió dándoles paso.

- Así que aquí viven Bella y Nessie – Comentó Jasper observando el lugar.

- ¡Puaj! Huele a perro – Exclamó Emmett.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí? - Pregunté confundido – Creo que fui claro con Carlisle cuando dije que…

- Bella habló con nosotros…

- Tu hija es igual de encantadora que tu cuando te enojas – Lo cortó Emmett burlón.

- ¿La han visto? ¿Cuándo? – Pregunté olvidándome de cualquier otra cosas; Emmett río burlón pensando en Carlisle curándole el brazo a una pelirroja que reconocí como Nessie; y esta estallaba en gritos. Emmett río.

- Lo ves, igualita a ti.

- ¿Pelirroja? Nessie tiene el cabello como Bella, no pelirroja – Exclamé; Jasper se encogió de hombros, lo observé fijamente, Jasper tenía algo, siempre era callado pero ni siquiera su mente tenía preguntas o comentarios sobre mi o Nessie; y de inmediato supe porque: Alice, Jasper ser cuestionaba sobre como la trató antes de partir de Forks.

- ¿En serio no quieres volver a ver a Alice? – Cuestione sorprendido.

- Alice es una traidora – Dijo Emmett por él.

- Nos engañó a todos – Fue la respuesta de Jazz. Muy bien, yo estoy enojado con ella, muy enojado en realidad, pero no al extremo en que ellos parecían estarlo.

- Quien debería decir eso soy yo – Vi en la mente de Jasper el relato que Alice le había contado sobre la petición de Bella - … Y aun así creo que la entiendo.

- No quiero hablar de eso – Me cortó Jasper de inmediato – Solo esperemos a que Bella vuelva y nos marchamos.

- ¿Saben a que hora saldrán de Forks?

- Al atardecer – Dijo Emmett- La hora exacta no la sé pero para mañana al anochecer ya deben estar aquí – Asentí, siento que espero y espero y el tiempo no pasa. Me acerqué a la ventana de la sala y observe con curiosidad al exterior: había visto hacía dos noches a Allyson observándome desde la azotea del edificio vecino; pero ahora no parecía estar.

Involuntariamente me lleve la yema del dedo índice a los labios, recordando los suyos: duros y fríos como los míos, pero con la frescura y alegría propia de ella.

- ¿Estas confundido? – Me preguntó Jasper desde la habitación de Bella; apenas fui consciente de que se dirigía a mí, me separe de la ventana, ya luego vería otra vez a Allyson.

- No es nada, olvídalo – Ya luego hablaríamos…

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-

Jacob Black

- ¿Seth habló contigo anoche? – Me preguntó Nessie de pronto; habíamos salido de excursión por el bosque esa mañana; nuestro paso era lento, porque ella aun llevaba el cabestrillo en un brazo.

- ¿De qué tendría que hablar conmigo? – Cuestione. Ella se encogió de hombros apartando una rama con la mano buena.

- Me dijo que hablaría contigo – Respondió con sencillez. Me pareció que sonreía sutilmente, suspiré, Seth si que había hablado conmigo aunque no de la forma que cualquiera esperaría.

_ Nos habíamos reunido toda la manada a media noche luego de que Sam hablara con Carlisle Cullen y nos informara que Bella había aceptado a reunirse con la sanguijuela sin siquiera habérmelo consultado. No sé cómo podía mantenerme en forma humana igual que los demás, a pesar de mi enojo; quizás porque sabía que tarde o temprano ese encuentro sucedería y era un poco iluso intentar evitarlo. Pero eso solo era parte del asunto: los machos de nombre Jasper y Emmett se habían ofrecido a ir con Edward y estar presentes por lo que Sam quería que al volver a Boston alguien de la manada nos acompañara como forma de seguridad, cosa con la que no estoy de acuerdo: yo solo me vasto para poner a Cullen en su lugar, pero Sam no piensa lo mismo y una orden es una orden._

_Por supuesto, Sam estaba descartado por ser el alfa de la manada él debía quedarse en la reserva; y a Leah yo la descarté de inmediato porque la tengo más atravesada que un hueso en la garganta. Quil, Jared y Paul también estaban descartados: no podíamos exigirles que estuviesen lejos de Clair, Kim y Rachael respectivamente, no cuando estaban imprimados. Lo que me dejaba las opciones reducidas a cuatro._

_- Podría ir yo, nunca he visitado Boston – Decía Embry. Collin y Brady no parecían muy emocionados por la idea y desde que la reunión comenzó era Seth quien parecía tener el mayor interés en ir._

_- ¡No, mejor voy yo! – Decía – Vamos Jacob, yo no tengo problemas de imprimación además la madre de Embry ni siquiera sabe que le sale cola ¿Qué le vamos a decir si se va a Boston?_

_- Yo me encargare de eso – Alegó Embry – Vamos Jacob, hemos sido amigos toda la vida, llévame a mí._

_Lo pensé muy bien, Seth tenía razón con lo de la madre de Embry, y tampoco quiero obligar a Collin y Brady que no mostraban interés en ir; además, Nessie siempre se había llevado mejor con Seth._

_- Está bien Seth, vienes conmigo._

_- ¡SI! – Saltó emocionado._

_- ¿Qué? Yo quería ir ¡Vamos Jacob! – Insistió Embry._

_- Podrían decirle a todos que ustedes dos – Sam se refirió a Seth y a mi – Son primos, o hermanos, como gusten._

_- O podríamos decir mejor que soy el novio de Nessie – Aventuró Seth. Me reí con ganas, si claro, el novio de Nessie… el novio… ¿Novio?_

_- ¿QUÉ? – Bramé; Seth corrió a esconderse tras Sam – ¿SETH CLEARWHATER QUE MIERDA HAS DICHO?- Rugí saltando hacía él entrando en fase._

_- ¡Jacob! – Me advirtió Sam._

_- ¿Sales con Nessie? – Preguntó Quil sorprendido._

_- ¡Genial! – Exclamó Paul mientras Leah reía con ganas. Gruñí amenazante hacía Seth que corrió a encaramarse en lo más alto de un roble._

_- Cuando te calmes hablamos – Grito desde lo alto; salté intentando alcanzarlo, lo desmembrare si se atreve a besar a Nessie._

_- Jacob, Nessie ya no es una niña – Intentó calmarme, lo ignoré y seguí saltando. Seth algún día tendría que bajar. _

- ¿Entonces, debo suponer que ese interés tuyo es porque Seth va con nosotros a Boston o porque resulta que ahora son novios? – Nessie detuvo la marcha y me miró con una sonrisa inocente.

- Yo… ¿En serio irá a Boston? – Preguntó con sorpresa. Arqueé una ceja.

- Pase toda la noche esperando a que bajara de un árbol ¿y eso es lo único que dirás?

- ¿Qué te dijo Seth?

- Que ayer que salieran y tu aceptaste.

- Si – Aceptó – Es mi tío favorito, será divertido ¿no?

- No se trata de que sea divertido. Nessie ¿tú quieres a Seth? – Ella bufó.

- Te acabo de decir que es mi tío favorito, eso significa que lo quiero.

- No me refiero a ese tipo de cariño – Suspiré – Supongo que es tu primer amor; y aunque esperaba que se tardara otros quince años más, no te lo voy a arruinar – Dije. Después de todo, siempre supe que Seth sentía un cariño especial por ella, y si nunca hice algún alboroto al respecto es porque Seth no había pensado en nada impropio. – Pero cuando lleguemos a Boston, te alejaras de Steve.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – Preguntó indignada; nos detuvimos y me senté en el tronco de un árbol caído. – Steve es mi mejor amigo.

- Se lo que pasó con Steve en ese auto… sé cómo te llamó – Las manos me temblaron al recordar lo que ella misma le había contado a Seth y yo había visto en su mente. Respiré profundo. – El asunto es que se lo que significa: Steve no tiene buenos sentimientos contigo linda.

- Es absurdo – Bufó.

- Pues absurdo o no, si de verdad quieres que Seth se quede con nosotros en Boston, aléjate de Steve.

- ¡No es justo! – Se quejó enojada; me encogí de hombros tal y como ella suele hacerlo. Estuvimos un rato en silencio observando la espesura del bosque, pero cuando habló, Nessie cambió radicalmente el tema.

- Mamá me contó su historia con Edward.

- ¿Ah? – Me costó una milésima de segundo comprender a lo que se refería, mi rostro se endureció - ¿Cuándo?

- Ayer, antes de la cena – Contestó – Papi…gracias. – Mi rostro debió demostrar mi confusión porque ella agregó – Gracias por evitar que fuese la hija de una zombie. – Sonrió.

- ¿Bella te dijo eso?

- En resumen, si – Sonreí agradecido con Bella; siempre había temido que Nessie me reclamara por estar en medio de su mamá y Edward – Volvamos a casa del abuelito Billy.

- Aun no me has dado tu palabra de alejarte de…

- Haré lo que pueda.

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-

Bella Swan

Podía decirse que me sentía como una pequeña niña mientras preparaba el almuerzo: chuletas de cerdo con salsa de tomillo y limón, el plato favorito de Jacob. Había pasado por _Teffany's _antes de ir a casa de Billy. Nessie se había ido con Jake mientras yo disponía todo para el almuerzo romántico. Bufé, una velada habría sido mil veces mejor pero en la noche se supone que estaríamos ya camino a Boston, y sinceramente no quiero esperar más para arreglar nuestra relación; ya no soporto ni un segundo más sin su piel cálida junto a la mía.

Me apresuré en servir todo y me arreglé un poco; no me gusta ser de mucho maquillaje y esas cosas, pero al menos debo peinarme como se debe. Charlie me había acompañado toda la mañana apenas y aguantando la emoción de su nuevo nieto; apenas pude contenerlo para que no le dijera a Billy, no me parece justo que él lo supiera antes que Jacob sin embargo papá se lo había llevado para brindarle el almuerzo contento, dejando así la casa para mí.

Observé el reloj: las doce menos cinco; Jacob debía estar camino a casa; le había pedido a Nessie que volvieran a las doce en punto.

- Mmmm… Billy estuvo cocinando – Era la voz de Jacob que se escuchó desde afuera. Me emocioné; Nessie le habrá dicho algo que no escuché porque agregó – Está bien, pero no te alejes mucho.

Contuve la respiración mientras abría la puerta; parezco una quinceañera ¡Por Dios! Espere junto a la mesa para que entrara; solo llevaba pantaloncillos Jeans rasgados a las rodillas; sin camisa ni zapatos. Hace mucho que no lo veo así: la ciudad le ha obligado a andar siempre vestido.

- ¡Bella! – Exclamó al verme - ¿Qué haces aquí? – Tarde un poco en contestar, mi voz estaba no parecía querer salir de mi garganta.

- ¿Podemos almorzar juntos?

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-

Nessie Black

Le dije a papá que me quedaría a dar una vuelta por ahí en vez de entrar a casa; después de todo, sé que mamá quiere hablar con él, y no me gusta verlos peleados por lo que quiero ayudarles en lo que pueda. Sin embargo, debo admitir, quería aprovechar que ninguno estaría pendiente de mi para hacer algo que venía rondando mi mente: Mamá había dicho que papá enseñó a manejar motocicletas y la última vez que vine a Forks vi en el garaje cubiertas con una vieja y polvorienta manta, un par de motocicletas. Quizás…

Sentí que me tomaban de la cintura y me alzaban. Reí con gracia cuando al posarme en el suelo Seth me abrazó y me besó en los labios. Me estremecí un poco pero luego sonreí avergonzada.

- Hola tío Seth – Lo saludé, frunció el ceño.

- Te dije ayer que no me llames así – Me riñó – Me hace sentir como si cometiera incesto.

- Lo siento – Me disculpe y pregunté - ¿Incesto? ¿Qué es eso? – Pregunté interesada. Seth se ruborizó negando frenéticamente.

- Nada, nada, olvídalo. – Dijo, continúe el camino al garaje y el me siguió

- Escuché que papá te acorraló en un árbol toda la noche…¡Gallina! – Me burlé.

- Eh, que Jacob muerde muy fuerte – Se defendió riendo, le saqué la lengua.

- Oye ti…Seth – Me corregí - ¿Qué sabes de motos?

- ¿De motos? Lo básico supongo - Respondió extrañado - ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Es que… supongamos que mi tío favo… mi novio – Volví a corregirme al ver su expresión de poco agrado, pero debía entender, la costumbre de los dos años de mi vida no se pueden borrar así como así - …es muy lindo ¿Si le pidiera algo crees que se negaría?

- Lo dudo linda, el límite es el cielo – Sonreí aún más picara que antes

- ¿Y si le pidiera que quiero que me lleve a dar una vuelta en moto? – Insinué claramente.

- Te diría: ¡Claro! Consigue una y vamos – Sonreí significativamente cosa que Seth entendió disminuyendo su sonrisa considerablemente - ¿Lo dices en serio? – Cuestionó. Amplié aún más la sonrisa quitando la manta para descubrir las motocicletas. Él las miró y frunció el ceño. - ¿Y bien? - Seth me miró indeciso.

- No creo que…- Bufé: Necesito a Seth para poder usar la moto, en primer lugar porque no sé dónde papá tiene las llaves y él si que debe saberlo; y en segundo porque no soy tonta, no se manejarlas y no lo intentare con un brazo parcialmente inmovilizado.

- Por favor – Pedí con mi mirada de cordero – Dijiste que el limite era el cielo – Insistí. Se mordió el labio; apuesto lo que sea a que se cuestionaba la idea de hacerme caso pero entre sus pensamientos, papá debía estar como una vocecita molesta diciéndole "_Te arrancare la cabeza si te atreves" – _Por favor – Repetí; tengo que hacer algo para convencerlo.

- No – Contestó.

Fruncí el ceño ¿Había dicho no? Pues bien, al diablo con su conciencia: si no me va a ayudar, pues que se olvide de ella. Me concentré en hacerle olvidar cualquier alegato negativo respecto al paseo en moto y me enfoqué en dejarle claro que nos divertiríamos muchísimo si cedía.

- Está bien, vamos linda – Aceptó finalmente; sonreí con triunfo cuando él se dirigió a una repisa llena de frascos con cachivaches – Jake siempre guarda una copia de las llaves aquí – Dijo vertiendo el contenido en el suelo procurando no hacer mucho ruido.

- ¡Genial! – Exclamé guindándome en su cuello. Cuando hubo tomado las llaves él giró el rostro y me besó de nuevo; me separe con algo de incomodidad aun sin acostumbrarme del todo. Pero el tío Seth no lo malinterpretó en cambio se dirigió a la motocicleta negra (Que se veía mejor que la roja) Y la encendió subiéndose a ella. Me monté tras él de inmediato y e aferre con el brazo izquierdo a su cintura. – Gracias ti…Seth – Dije besándole en la mejilla; el encendió la motocicleta - ¡Vamos!

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Jacob Black

Bella estaba hermosa; siempre lo ha estado pero hoy tenía algo especial mientras almorzábamos uno sentado junto al otro. Su expresión mezclaba una extraña tristeza con la esperanza y sin embargo no puedo dejar de sentirme mal por el ambiente tan tenso que se formó entre nosotros.

Se perfectamente lo que ella pretendía con ese almuerzo, y me partía el corazón que estuviese tan triste; pero mientras comía solo podía verla ¡Cielos! Como amo a esa mujer.

- Jake – Llamó; tenía rato que solo jugaba con su plato. Volteé a verla y el alma se fue de mi cuerpo al ver una lágrima caer de sus ojos. ¡Maldición! Iba a llorar, por mi culpa, por no haberle dicho ni una palabra más que un "si, comamos". La estoy haciendo llorar después de haberle jurado estar con ella y no lastimarla, jamás hacerla llorar. – Lo lamento Jake… yo…- Sollozó.

No la deje hablar; me levante de la silla y me acerqué a ella limpiando sus lágrimas con delicadeza.

- No puedo verte llorar Bells, se me parte el alma amor.

- Pero yo… - La besé. Que me caiga un rayo si es mentira que durante estos días separados he deseado sus labios más que nunca. Bella me correspondió de inmediato aunque al principio algo tímida. También se levantó de la silla acercándose más a mí, la tomé de la cintura intensificando el beso ¿Qué más da una estúpida discusión si la tengo a ella?

Nos separamos poco después con una sonrisa manteniendo nuestras mentes unidas respirando entrecortadamente el aliento del otro.

- No sé cómo he podido soportar una semana sin ti – Dijo ella – No debí haberte gritado; tú eres el padre de Nessie, no importa qué; por eso perdóname Jake.

- Olvídalo – Le susurré – Perdóname a mí por haberme apartado de mi a pesar de mi promesa.

- Te amo Jacob – Susurró ella separándose más de mí. Gruñí en señal de reproche – Pero no quiero que te sientas atado a mí por una promesa que me hiciste hace un par de años. Quiero que me ames.

- Pensé que eso ya estaba claro; te amo – Afirmé tomando su rostro entre mis manos besándola rápidamente – Pero te prefería cuando no querías que me apartara de ti bajo ningún motivo – Bromeé

- Nunca dije eso – Aseguró Bella sonriendo – Eres mío, todo todito mío.

. Jamás lo dudes – La besé esta vez en busca de más que sus labios, quiero más, la quiero a ella.

Le hice alzar los brazos para quitarle la blusa por encima de la cabeza; espero no haya pasado mucho tiempo en vestirse y arreglarse, porque se lo quitare todo. Bella sonrió haciéndome caminar de espaldas por la sala mientras me besaba. Sus manos recorrían mi torso estremeciéndome como nunca hasta que tropecé con el sofá. Caí de espaldas sobre el mueble con ella sobre mí.

Dejé atrás sus labios para ir por su quijada hacía el cuello arrancándole un suave gemido; me excitó oírla y saber que es debido a mis besos. Como pudimos cambiamos posiciones quedando ella abajo jugueteando con sus dedos sobre mi pantalón. Descendí hasta su clavícula recorriéndola con la lengua con la temperatura a mil por sus dedos que consiguieron bajar la cremallera y describían círculos suaves en mi parte más noble.

- Jake… - Gimió en mi oído; la miré, se mordía el labio y esa imagen solo logró emocionarme aún más.

- ¿Sí? – Susurré besando el borde del brazier mordiéndolo para quitárselo.

- Para…

- ¿Qué? – Me detuve desconcertado ¿Había escuchado mal o la vida me odia?

- Para – Repitió con martirio; si la vida me odia. La miré a los ojos pidiéndole una explicación ¿Por qué me daba alas si me las va a cortar de esa manera ahora que estoy tan encendido? - No podemos…

- ¿Por qué? – Demandé. Por supuesto que jamás haría algo que ella no quisiera, pero si no va a dejar que _el lobo_ salga de los calzoncillos a dar una vuelta con _caperucita_ al menos merezco una explicación. Ella se mordió el labio con duda pero luego sonrió y exclamó.

- ¡Estoy embarazada!

Abrieron la puerta; no sé quién y no me importa. Bella me empujó haciéndome caer al suelo y tampoco me importó… ¿Acaso me está tomando el pelo?

Vi a Bella arreglarse el pantalón y buscar su blusa apenada mientras Rachel nos reñía y Paul reía; pero todo parecía lejano para mí ¿Estaba embarazada? ¡EMBARAZADA! ¡Mi cielo va a darme un hijo!

Una sonrisa se coló en mis labios observando el techo desde el suelo; no puedo creerlo.

- ¡Eh, Jacob! – Me llamó Paul; no giré a verlo ¿Qué más da él si yo…?

- ¡VOY A SER PAPÁ! – Grité poniéndome de pie de un salto besando a Bella en medio de mi euforia; Jamás he estado tan dichoso.

- ¿Se lo has dicho? – Sonrió Rachel; Bella asintió.

- ¿En serio? ¿Otro cachorro? – Le asentí a Paul.

- ¡Tengo que decírselo a todos! – Grité desbordando de emoción - ¡A los chicos! ¡A Billy!... VOY A SER PAPÁ

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Nessie Black

- ¡YUJUUUUUUUUUUUU! – La gente en la calle principal de la Push giraba a vernos cuando pasábamos a toda velocidad en la moto; Seth reía divertido y yo gritaba emocionada al sentir golpeándome el rostro haciendo volar mi cabello. Seth sorteaba los autos para evitar detenerse.

- ¿Qué no son Seth y Nessie?

- ¡ACELERA! – Le grité al escuchar el comentario de Emily hacía Sam cuando salían de una tienda.

- Pero… - Le obligué a que acelerara antes de que Sam volteara y se asegurara de que realmente somos nosotros; salimos de los límites de la reserva rumbo a Forks donde la llovizna nos caía encima; grité emocionada soltándome de él para estirar el brazo libre al aire.

En auto, de la Push a Forks son quince minutos pero nosotros llegamos en poco más de cinco minutos; Seth sabe tomar muy bien las curvas. Pasamos por Teffany's y por casa del abuelito Charlie.

- ¡Gracias! – Exclamé en voz alta para que el zumbido del aire le dejara escucharme – Esto es divertido.

- Me encanta que te diviertas – Aseguró emocionado. Por eso quiero al Tío Seth: porque siempre se alegra de hacer lo que a mí me hace feliz; sin importar si al inicio no está muy de acuerdo.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Carlisle Cullen

La depresión de Alice es comprensible pero el motivo no; no entiendo que le ocurre a Jasper con ella: él siempre ha comprendido y aceptado sus acciones y decisiones sin problema ¿Qué le pasa ahora? No lo sé, pero sea lo que sea tengo que hablar con él porque el estado de Alice es terrible y Rosalie andaba furiosa con él y Emmett.

Entré en la calle principal de Forks rumbo al hospital: me habían llamado por una emergencia así que debo darme prisa; luego iré a la casa de Charlie; este aun debía estar trabajando por lo que no habría problema en revisar el brazo de Reneesme antes que se marchara junto a Bella y Jacob a Boston. Sonreí un poco, es extraño pensar en esa pequeña como mi nieta; extraño y reconfortante.

Una moto negra con dos pasajeros me pasó por un lado del auto sorteando los autos de adelante. El pasajero de atrás era una chica pelirroja con un cabestrillo en el brazo izquierdo muy parecida a…

- ¡Nessie! – Exclamé incrédulo. Cambie las velocidades del sedan dispuesto a seguirla pero recordé la emergencia del hospital. El juramento hipocrático que he recitado en quince oportunidades me obligan a poner al paciente por encima de todo.

Cerré los ojos y respiré profundamente para recolocar las velocidades y dirigirme al hospital. Ya veré a Reneesme en unas horas.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Charlie Swan

Entré a la casa con pesadez; eran las 7:30 PM y volvía de casa de Billy luego de haberlo llevado tras habernos despedido de Bella y su amiga Lizzie en la estación del bus.

Me entristece saber que mi hija se fue de nuevo y quien sabría cuando volvería a verla y aún más me entristece el no saber si ese nieto que viene en camino estará apartado de mi tal como lo está Reneesme. Solo espero que las cosas entre Bella y Jacob se resuelvan para que mi hija no sufra más. No se lo había preguntado, pero estoy seguro de que al menos los primeros meses su vida con Jacob no fue miel sobre hojuelas pero ella supo salir adelante con la hija del hombre que tanto dolor le causó al abandonarla.

Me senté en mi sillón frente al tv pero no lo encendí al ver una nota doblada pegada con cinta adhesiva a la pantalla del televisor. La tomé, por fuera decía en grande "_CHARLIE"_ con letra irregular.

Me extrañó que Lizzie me dejara una nota, esa chica me había agradado pero en tres días no creo haber tenido un trato cercano como para que tuviera algo que decirme. Abrí la nota y una sonrisa de alegría se coló por mis labios, solo habían dos líneas escritas: una dirección, la dirección de Lizzie y por ende la de Bella y mi nieta.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Nessie Black

Resoplé por millonésima vez observando el reloj en mi muñeca: las ocho treinta; y encima es jueves, lo que significa que me acabo de perder el capitulo de estreno de Ben 10. Gruñí, habíamos tenido que detenernos en Minsesota para pasar la noche, según porque papá no quiere que mamá se agote. Otro resoplido; entiendo que mamá sea más débil que nosotros pero solo era un viaje.

Miré por la ventana solo para no ver a nadie en el auto: realmente ese no es el verdadero motivo de mi enojo: Carlisle Cullen me había visto en la moto con el tío Seth, y cuando fue en la tarde a revisar mi herida (ya casi sanada) no tuvo el menor reparo en decírselo a mamá y papá. Ellos se enojaron muchísimo conmigo y con el tío Seth y ahora yo estoy castigada, de hecho, si Seth estaba en el auto a mi lado era solo porque había sido demasiado tarde para que papá lo cambiara por Embry; y todo por culpa de ese doctor chismoso. Siento que cada vez me desagrada más la familia, solo Edward se salvaba y ahora… ya no estoy tan segura.

Observé los edificios por los que pasábamos; ya los reconozco, solo tres cuadras más para llegar a casa. Mamá conversaba con papá sobre las noticias de un desastre natural en Japón y Seth en el asiento trasero junto a mi veía el camino interesado. ¡Bah! Como si fuera la gran cosa: solo son calles y edificios, personas y autos, nada de otro mundo.

Al cruzar la esquina del edificio me pareció ver un chico parado en la acera del frente, observando. Lo miré bien y pude reconocerlo de inmediato: Steve ¿Qué haría ahí? ¿Sabría que volvíamos hoy y a esta hora o esperaba por esperar?

- Miren a…- Me detuve pensándolo mejor: papá está muy enojado con él por lo que yo le conté a Seth que pasó en el auto de Edward. Me sonrojé, pensando en eso ¿Cómo puedo volver a hablar con Steve?

- ¿A quien? - Preguntó mamá.

- El gato de Kristine, está horrible – Mentí señalando por la ventana de Seth hacía la nada.

- Distancia – Recordó papá. Bufé por lo absurdo que se comporta; y luego dicen que yo soy la niña. Volteé la mirada en dirección a Steve, ya nos había visto y parecía entre sorprendido y alegre.

Papá detuvo el auto frente a la entrada del edificio, me miró por el retrovisor y luego a mamá.

- Bájense y vayan abriendo las puertas, Seth y yo nos encargamos del equipaje. Mamá asintió bajándose del auto, yo me mordí el labio un segundo.

- Mejor los ayudo a ustedes, abrir una puerta no necesita de dos personas – Dije.

- Llevar cuatro maletas no requiere que nos ayudes – Refutó.

- Bueno, pero les acompaño ¿acaso no puedo?

- No hay problema, tranquila – Mamá cerró la puerta buscando las llaves en su bolso, papá movió el carro hasta el estacionamiento, me volví en dirección a Steve, se acercaba con paso vacilante.

"_Mejor no molestarles, Jacob debe estar cansado, mañana es otro día"_

Puse todo mi empeño en convencerlo de eso mientras me bajaba del auto ya estacionado. Papá fue a la cajuela y junto a Seth sacó las maletas, cerré la cajuela por ellos.

- Black, veo que han vuelto – Exclamó Kristine, la vieja chismosa del edificio al vernos. Papá y yo rodamos los ojos ¿Qué hace esa mujer ahí a esas horas?- ¿Y Bella? Imagino que ya subió ¿no? Y… ¡Ohh! ¿y este joven quien es? – Preguntó por Seth – No lo había visto antes ¿Tu hermano?

- Es mi novio – Dije sin prestarle mucha atención; papá no dijo nada pero torció el gesto. Los ojos de Kristine brillaron por la emoción. Intentamos seguir nuestro camino pero ella se nos interpuso

- ¿Tu novio? ¡Valla! – Exclamó – ¿Y esas maletas? ¿Van a vivir juntos? ¿Aquí?

- ¿Algún problema? – Gruñó papá mordaz.

- Ninguno, ninguno por supuesto – Negó de inmediato – Pero con semejante auto azul, pensé que vivirías en una mejor área, joven – Se dirigió a Seth.

- ¿Eh? ¿Auto? – Cuestionó confundido.

- Eso no es asunto suyo – Gruñó papá a la vez – Vamos, debemos desempacar. – Nos dispusimos nuevamente a entrar al edificio; con Kristine atrás.

- No les parecer que huele demasiado… ¿dulzón? – Cuestionó Seth. Me apresuré a abrirles la puerta haciéndole ver en la mente de mamá que ya íbamos para allá. Volví por una ultima vez la mirada hacía Steve, parecía confundido pero ya no se acercaba.

- No estoy tan seguro, me he acostumbrado un poco – Comentó papá refiriéndose a mi – Vamos Nessie – Me llamó al ver que me había atrasado en la puerta.

- ¿Y a donde fueron? – Siguió Kristine interesada – Veo que te has pintado el cabello Nessie, y estás más bronceada ¿A Miami quizás? ¿Y ese cabestrillo? ¿Tuviste algún accidente?

- ¡DEJE DE CHISMORREAR! – Estallé harta de la mujer; ella me miró perpleja para luego mostrar una expresión ofendida dejando de seguirnos. Papá y Seth apenas aguantaban la risa.

- ¡Por todos los cielos, que insoportable! – Exclamó Papá por lo bajo – Bien hecho – Me celebró mientras subíamos las escaleras con calma.

- En serio chicos, huele muy dulzón – Repitió Seth. La sonrisa en el rostro de papá desapareció y se detuvo olfateando el aire; yo también olí, si, el ambiente tenía un aroma dulce, olía a vampiro y no a cualquiera.

Los chicos se tensaron, papá temblaba con ligereza al reconocer los olores, en especial uno.

_¿Edward está contigo? _– Le pregunté a mamá, pero ya papá en correr por los dos pisos restantes.

- ¡Jacob espérame! – Exclamó Seth subiendo los escalones de dos en dos; les seguí con prisa, cuando faltaba un piso podía escuchar a mamá y a Edward, podía oler a los otros dos y quería darme prisa para no dejar a mamá con ellos.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Steve Hataway

Es indescriptible la felicidad que me embargó al ver el auto de Jacob cruzar la esquina ¡Al fin volvían! No fueron unas vacaciones muy largas pero para mi fueron milenios sin poder ver a Nessie; todo un infierno.

Jacob detuvo el auto frente a la entrada del edificio para que Bella se bajara; intente agudizar la vista, me parecía ver una cuarta silueta en el auto ¿Quién sería?

Durante un segundo cuestione si debía acercarme o no aunque pensándolo bien ¿Por qué no? Diría que había pasado por aquí, los vi y les daría la bienvenida, luego podría pedirle a Nessie hablar a solas o al menos cuadrar algún lugar para vernos mañana. Avance un paso aun no muy convencido y luego otro paso. Los vi estacionarse tras lo cual Nessie giró el rostro en mi dirección; no estoy seguro de si me ha visto estoy muy lejos y es de noche como para tener certeza. Jacob también se bajó del auto, me detuve, quizás después de todo no era tan buena idea acercarme ahora, Jacob debe estar cansado, y en cualquier caso, siempre podría volver mañana.

Me fijé nuevamente en Nessie quien volvió a darme la espalda al bajarse la otra silueta: un chico fornido; no pude detallarle bien, pero no le preste gran atención al notar algo extraño ¿acaso mi princesita llevaba un cabestrillo?

Jacob y el chico bajaron el equipaje y Nessie se apresuró en abrirles la puerta. Suspire, supongo que tendré que esperar a mañana para preguntarle que le habría pasado. Crucé mis brazos y me recosté a la pared con la vista fija en la ventana de Nessie esperando que por mera casualidad se asome a la ventana y así poder verla.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Bella Swan

Abrí la puerta del departamento apresurada por quitar de en medio los muebles, habíamos dejado todos el edificio en total desorden tras nuestra discusión del sábado, pero ya no tengo porque preocuparme por eso, todo está bien.

-Bella – Escuché un susurro que me provocó un respingo llevándome ambas manos a la boca para no gritar por la sorpresa. El sonido del llavero al caer al suelo se intensificó ante el silencio sepulcral; no necesitaba verle para reconocerlo. Debía admitirlo, mi memoria no le hizo justicia a su voz aterciopelada pero ¿Por qué está aquí justo ahora?.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí? – Susurre terminando de entrar y cerrando la puerta con prisa tras de mi intentando que a la planta inferior no llegara rastro de los vampiros con los que me encontraba: Edward me veía con rostro sereno, estaba de pie frente a mi y su mirada me hacía sentir una gran cantidad de emociones encontradas; Edward era perfecto y estaba aun más hermoso que hacía dos años, no puedo negarlo de ninguna forma, pero al mismo tiempo me hacía sentir miedo. Jasper me observaba desde la ventana de la sala y Emmett desde la entrada a la cocina ambos en total silencio – Creí… creí que…

- Yo también me alegro de verte de nuevo – Bromeó Emmett. Lo mire fulminante, estos no eran momentos para bromas. Edward también lo fulminó y me pareció que frunció el ceño, quizás no le gustaba algo que veía en la mente de Emmett

- Venimos a asegurarnos de que todo sea seguro– Me informó Jasper; al menos eso me tranquilizó un poco: los Cullen mantenían su palabra - Edward quiere hablar contigo.

Creo que de eso ya me había dado cuenta sin embargo me desconcerté al mirarlo: Edward ni siquiera había pestañado en ese tiempo, me veía como si me detallara centímetro a centímetro creando un sentimiento aun más incomodo.

Nos observamos solo medio segundo, medio segundo en el que me sumergí en sus ojos; no eran dorados sino oscuros: tenía sed pero extrañamente no me importaba ni me preocupaba; tenerlo frente a mi era como volver a Forks a aquellos días en que él era lo más importante en mi vida.

"_Vamos subiendo" _Pegue un respingo al volver a la realidad, mi realidad en al que Nessie, y Jacob venían subiendo hacía el departamento. Edward también respingó, debía de escuchar sus voces conversando o sus pensamientos. Sentí que los nervios me invadían ¿Y si Jacob llegaba y se armaba una pelea?

- Deben irse – Exclamé de inmediato - ¡Los tres!

- ¡No! – Se negó Edward al instante – Debemos hablar, aclarar las cosas Bella.

- Ahora no hay nada que aclarar Edward –Si quería hablar conmigo tendría que esperar, esta no es la ocasión – Así que por favor váyanse

- No me iré hasta que hablemos – La voz de Edward demostraba una clara negativa, ¡Que testarudo! - y hasta que la vea Bella ¡Quiero verla!

Estoy segura de haber palidecido, yo misma sentía mi rostro helado. Ya sabía que eso sucedería, él me pediría ver a Nessie ¿Pero ya no la ha visto lo suficiente? Jasper y Emmett fruncieron la nariz, Jacob debía estar más cerca.

- Por favor – Rogué en un susurro – Jake está subiendo las escaleras, no quiero problemas entre ustedes.

- No me importa, ganas de partirle el hocico al chucho no me faltan – Masculló Ed con rencor, me estremecí ante la idea mental de Edward lastimando a mi chico. Mire significativamente a Emmett y Jasper ¿No se suponía que era eso lo que venían a evitar? Pues no me están ayudando mucho.

_¿Edward está contigo?_ El terror se apoderó de mi ¡Nesssie lo sabía! Eso solo significaba que Jacob y Seth también. Me angustie.

- Por favor… te prometo que hablaremos Edward, pero no aquí, por favor – Le supliqué – No es el lugar ni el momento – Mire a Jasper buscando apoyo - Chicos me lo prometieron. –Ellos eran mi última opción. Jasper suspiró y miró a Edward quien le devolvió la mirada confundido; seguro se estaban comunicando mentalmente sin embargo me alivió ver a Emmett asintiendo y exclamando:

- Vámonos Edward – Este se desencajó, luego asintió con los labios fuertemente apretados.

- Está bien – Dijo al fin resignándose – Hablaremos luego, solo porque no quiero hacer quedar mal la palabra de mi familia - ¡Bendita palabra! Pensé aliviada – Pero vamos a hablar Bella y la voy a ver… ahora eres tu quien me debe muchas explicaciones.

Asentí justo cuando los tres desaparecieron de mi vista, supongo que se habrán marchado por la ventana justo en el instante en que se abrió la puerta.

- ¿Dónde está la sanguijuela? – Entró Jacob resoplando con las aletas de la nariz dilatadas, su pulso temblaba muy violentamente. Tras él entraron Seth y Nessie; el primero con la nariz arrugada y la segunda sorprendida.

- Le…le dije que se fuera – Susurré.

- Tranquilo papá – Lo calmó Nessie tomándolo de la mano; él se estremeció cerrando los ojos para luego asentir. Cuando volvió a abrirlos había decisión en su mirada.

- A partir de ahora no se quedaran solas aquí – Dijo él.

- Descuida Jacob – Aseguró Seth dispuesto a ayudarle en esa _vigilancia_. Pero Jacob no se calmó y su susurro llegó a mis oídos.

- No dejare que Cullen me las quite.

**_OO_OO_O_OO**

**¿Qué tal este capi? Ya ven, Nessie y Seth son novios… pero awww Nessie no entiende realmente lo que eso significa… Si lo sé, muchas querían una reconciliación más… emp… consumada entre Jacob y Bella ¿Pero que mejor que darle tal noticion? :P **

**Y finalmente la visión de Alice se ha cumplido… ohh este primer encuentro entre Bella y Edward no es gran cosa ya lo haían leído en el capi 4 x.x lo bueno será la siguiente vez que se vean. Pero primero en el próximo capitulo… chachachachaaaan… Jacob y Edward cara a cara y no precisamente van a tomar el té mientras conversan Jojo**

**Bien, el capi no se como llamarlo aun…tengo mis opciones, pero no estoy segura… mientras lo pienso contesto los reviews :P**

_Cassandra88: _**tienes presentimientos proféticos entonces :P yo también copio los fics para poder leerlos donde sea ;D ohh yo me vi todas las pruebas de los JJOO y los Paralimpicos también *w* Gracias por tu apoyo n.n**

_Maggy Blackeny: _**bueno, no sé que tanto te gusten Seth y Nessie de la forma en que lo llevan x.x pero como ya vez finalmente Jake y Bella se reconciliaron :P gracias por el comentario.**

**Los demás, como de costumbre por inbox :P**

**Espero sus comentarios n.n**

**Nos leemos pronto**

**Besos :3**

_NOTA: gracias a **hildiux** me dí cuenta de un detalle con los reviews... como elimine la nota que había dejado anteriormente, ahora los que comentararon el capitulo anterior no podrán comentar este a menos que NO esten logueados x.x awww sorry por las molestias**  
**_


	22. Boca Floja

**Hola…**

**Lo sé, me tarde muchísimo pero elegí el peor momento para decidir continuar el fics u.u un miembro de mi familia falleció, y han sido días realmente duros; no fueron muchas las ganas de escribir para ningún fics ni nada. **

**Espero puedan entenderme y se den el chance de leer este nuevo capi. No estoy del todo convencida con el titulo porque el capi es una fusión de dos capis de mi fiel cuadernito.**

**Le dejo leer.**

_**Capitulo 22: Boca Floja**_

Carlisle Cullen

- Está bien Emmett, les agradezco que hayan mantenido la palabra de nuestra familia – les dije tras escuchar por el teléfono el relato de lo ocurrido en el departamento de Bella - ¿Cuándo piensa Edward volver a verla?

- Él dice que cuanto antes.

- Bien, no se separen de Edward, ahora menos que hay otro lobo con Black.

- Por supuesto Carlisle.

- De cualquier forma le diré a Alice que esté al tanto de cualquier eventualidad que pueda visualizar – Le oí bufar, fruncí el ceño – Sé lo que ocurrió entre Alice y Jasper y lo que piensan al respecto, pero no lo comprendo.

- No quiero hablar de Alice – Dijo serió, me extrañó, Emmett serio no era algo muy común.

- Entonces pásame a Jasper.

- _Yo tampoco quiero hablar de eso _– Escuché la voz de Jasper que se alzaba.

- _Déjense de tonterías – _Y ese era Edward que los reñía, me sentí un poco más aliviado, al menos él no está enojado con Alice.

- Su comportamiento es excesivamente absurdo – Le dije a Emmett – Ustedes deberían…

- ¡ROSE! ¡ESME! – Me separé el teléfono del oído por el grito de Alice desde su habitación. Colgué la llamada y me apresuré a su habitación; no había sido convocado pero me preocupaba mi hija. Me detuve en el umbral de la puerta de su habitación, ya Esme estaba con ella pero Alice no parecía triste, ni siquiera cerca de estarlo.

- ¡Carlisle! – Exclamó – Sabía que vendrías también, si quieres puedes acompañarnos de compras.

- ¿Ir de compras? – Cuestionó Rosalie - ¿Tú no estabas deprimida?

- ¿Deprimida? ¿Por qué he de estarlo? – Esme y Rosalie miraron a Alice y luego a mi; ellas tanto como yo se mostraban preocupadas por su salud mental. Alice frunció el ceño – No te atrevas a opinar que estoy loca, Rosalie – Dijo seria- ¡Estoy feliz! ¡Gucci hará un gran desfile en Seattle en unas horas!

- Pero… ¿Y Jasper? – Inquirí lo más sutilmente que pude.

- ¿Qué pasa con él?

- ¿No habían discutido? – Preguntó Esme; Alice sonrió.

- ¡Ah! Eso – Dijo – Si, pero no importa: Jazz me ama y me pedirá perdón – Sonrió aun más - ¿Por qué aun no están en el auto? Debemos darnos prisa, hay que pasar a comprar ropa para estar a la altura del desfile ¡Vamos! – Exclamó empujándonos a los tres fuera de la habitación.

- Me excuse con trabajo del hospital para evadirme del día de compras al estilo Alice; aunque no puedo negar que ella me preocupa: Jasper no parecía estar cercano a una disculpa cuando hablé con él hacía tan solo unos segundos; me preocupa que Alice se haya creado una falsa visión.

El teléfono de la sala sonó; llegue a él antes de que terminara el primer tono pero espere que sonara nuevamente antes de contestar.

- Casa de los Cullen, diga.

- ¿Doctor Cullen? – Reconocí la voz de inmediato, era la recepcionista del hospital.

- Si Annabell, ¿Sucede algo? ¿Alguna emergencia?

- Oh no, descuide – Dijo – Doctor, el jefe Swan vino a buscándolo, me pidió que lo llamara.

- ¿Charlie? – Pregunté sorprendido – Ponlo al teléfono, por favor – Escuché el cambio de manos del auricular y luego la voz de Charlie, ronca y emocionada a la vez.

- Doctor ¿Cómo está? – Pero no me dejó contestar y agregó – Quisiera hablar con usted en persona, es muy importante para mí, es sobre Bella.

- Por supuesto, reunamosno en media hora.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Edward Cullen

No puedo creer que tan solo hacía unas horas que vi a Bella; estaba tan hermosa como siempre; casi había olvidado su forma de sonrojarse y palidecer, casi ya no pensaba en el sonido de su corazón latente, pero ahora todo estaba en mi mente tan vivo como ella misma y aun así, a pesar de seguir igual, no lo estaba: Bella había cambiado, sutiles cambio que marcaban una mayor madurez.

Jasper hacía zapping en el televisor sin mirar nada realmente; mi hermano pensaba en Alice mientras que Emmett tocaba mi piano; no me gusta que nadie lo toque, menos él que lo que hace es golpear las teclas pero me siento demasiado feliz como para enojarme y reñirlo.

- ¿Por qué tan feliz? – Gruñó Jasper agrio, ya parecía realmente el gemelo de Rosalie.

- He vuelto a ver a Bella y pronto Nessie me llamara papá ¿te parece poco? – Jasper solo volteó los ojos obviamente celoso porque yo estuviese feliz cuando él estaba amargado por Alice.

- ¿Y no te molesta lo del embarazo? – Tanto Emmett como Jasper abrieron la boca horrorizados por la indiscreta pregunta del primero.

- Si, me molestó que Bella haya dicho que el padre de la niña es Black – Lo pensé detenidamente un segundo – Realmente me sigue molestando; pero ya de eso hablaremos luego de ver a Nessie – Jasper y Emmett se miraron incrédulos un segundo.

- ¿Hablas en serio? – Cuestionó Jasper - ¿No te diste cuenta? – Sentí que me había perdido de algo importante, o mejor dicho algo me ocultaban.

Bufé frustrado y me dirigí a la puerta; si no podía leer sus mentes y descubrir que me perdía solo podía haber un motivo. Abrí la puerta, Allyson estaba en el umbral con la boca abierta y la mano extendida a punto de tocar la puerta y aunque su expresión estaba desconcertada, sus ojos expresaban dos sentimientos tan diferentes como la pena y el júbilo.

- Ally… - Saludé, ella bajó la mano y me miró, luego a Jasper y Emmett que nos observaban y entró recomponiendo su expresión.

- ¡Hay que ver que la vejez te vuelve lento! – Se detuvo en medio de la sala dirigiéndose a mis hermanos – Yo no seré quien se lo diga, así que ármense de valor.

- ¿Decirme que? – Gruñí.

- Nada – Dijo con falsa inocencia – ¿Jasper y Emmett, no? – Estos asintieron – Es un placer, soy Allyson Poe.

- ¿La compañera de Edward? – Gruñí por el tono de burla de Emmett, Allyson en cambio río.

- Si, nos acompañamos seis meses…pero no así – Agregó ruborizándose; no necesito leer la mente de Emmett para saber lo que él estaba pensando y casi sin darme cuenta, baje la mirada sintiendo que si pudiera también me habría ruborizado.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Nessie Black

Hacía un par de horas que el sol se vislumbraba desde la ventana; sus rayos iluminaban tenuemente mi habitación la cual yo observaba sentada en la cama con la espalda recostada a la pared. Edward había estado aquí, había ordenado todo el departamento, en especial mi cuarto, incluso había reparado el cristal de la ventana.

Me preocupaba la idea de tener que verlo nuevamente porque no sé como comportarme ¿Debo tratarlo como un segundo papá o por el contrario, fingir que no sé nada y seguir como hasta ahora? Tenía que decidir algo porque la tercera opción no me gusta en lo absoluto: Dejar de verlo. A pesar de todo Edward es mi ángel, no puedo apartarme repentinamente de él, lo quiero mucho como para hacerlo.

Suspiré y abrí mi mano derecha que había hecho puño apretando el chic del teléfono que él me había regalado. Me pregunto que habrá pensado al ver el teléfono destruido al igual que la ropa; algunas prendas las había pisoteado enojada cuando pensé que por aceptarlas papá ya no me quería. De seguro Edward se habría entristecido mucho.

- ¿Estás despierta ya? – Me preguntó la voz de Seth a la par del sonido de la puerta siendo golpeada suavemente. Corrí hacía la puerta llegando en una fracción de segundo; le abrí sonriente.

- ¿Tú que crees? – Pregunté; el tío río parado en el umbral, me besó los labios y luego pregunte - ¿Ya todos despertaron?

No, Jake…

- Está esperando que le quites las manos de encima a Nessie y te alejes al menos dos metros de su habitación ¡aprovechado! – Siseó la voz de papá desde el umbral de la puerta de su habitación. Seth me hizo una graciosa mueca dándose a entender que estaba muerto; luego se giró a papá y se eljó de mi mientras reía por lo bajo.

- Jake….- Le gruñó mamá medio dormida; salí de la habitación aun con el pijama puesto y me senté frente al televisor, el sofá estaba cálido.

- ¿Dormiste aquí? – Le pregunté a Seth quien se sentó en el de una plaza.

- Pues veras Jacob no es experto en hospedaje, así que era eso o el suelo.

- Agradece que no te deje en el auto – Gruñó papá dirigiéndose a la cocina; miré inquisitivamente a Seth y le pedí mentalmente que me explicara porque papá estaba tan refunfuñón esa mañana.

- Está enojado porque toda su habitación huele a sangu…a él – Fruncí el ceño ¿Por qué no terminó de decir _sanguijuela_? ¿Por mi?

Papá desde la cocina gruñó de nuevo; reí, bien que le quedaba el apodo que le había puesto Steve en una oportunidad: _Sr. Cascarrabias_….ahh.. Steve…

Lo recordé, ayer había querido venir a casa quizás solo para hablar con papá. Pero estoy segura de que él no será cordial con Steve luego de haber visto en la mente de Seth lo que le conté que ocurrió la noche del nigh club. Lo pensé bien, creo que esperare al almuerzo para ir a verlo al taller, después de todo papá no se reincorporaría sino hasta el lunes; y hablando de papá: gruñó de nuevo saliendo a prisa de la cocina apresurándose a su habitación.

- ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Siempre se porta así aquí? – Cuestionó Seth; me encogí de hombros – ¿Vas a enseñarme la ciudad luego del desayuno?

- Claro – Exclamé aunque no tan entusiasmada como él: estoy segura de que Seth tampoco será muy amable con Steve; no, mejor es ir sola.

Papá volvió con paso rápido y resoplando, se había puesto un jean y una franelilla blanca; me vio y luego a Seth

- No despierten a Bella, está cansada – Advirtió – Y no las dejes solas a ninguna de las dos ¿entendido? – Seth asintió de inmediato.

- ¿A dónde vas? – Pero no me respondió, salió a prisa del apartamento. Me crucé de brazos enojada pero luego miré a Seth.

- Te toca preparar el desayuno.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Allyson Poe

Entonces no pudiste ver a tu hija – Comente con pena por Edward que había estado tan emocionado. Había pasado toda la noche cuestionado si ir a preguntarle como le había ido o no, tenía miedo de que me gritara que me fuera pero Edward es demasiado caballeroso para hacer algo así, aunque preferiría que no estuviesen sus hermanos con él; en especial Emmett que es una desagradable molestia para mi mente.

- No, no pude – Contestó, al mencionar a Nessie lo hacía con cautela, aun recordaba perfectamente lo que le conté de mi encuentro con ella. Bufé.

- ¿En serio crees que le hare daño ahora que sé que es tu hija? ¡No puedo creer que me conozcas tan poco! – Le espete enojada pero el sentimiento disminuyó poco a poco. Me sentí confundida y creo que no fui la única, todos los rostros mostraban confusión, al menos ya no veo sus mentes.

- Jasper deja de confundirnos – Lo riñó Emmett con molestia.

- No soy yo – Se defendió el rubio.

- Es Allyson – Dijo Edward mirándome; abrí los ojos sorprendida ¿Era yo? Abri un poco la boca, ahora recuerdo que Edward me había hablado de las habilidades de su hermano controlador de emociones.

- Lo siento – Me disculpe recogiendo todas esas emociones puestas por mi; sonreí de lado –Creo que vendre a visitarlos seguido, chicos- Dije, ahora ya tengo con quien practicar además de Edward. Miré el reloj y agregue – Viejito debo irme – Jasper y Emmett apenas contuvieron la risa – Veré a mi madre.

Edward asintió, me dispuse a irme pero dudé y pregunte.

- ¿Sigues enojado conmigo o puedo venir a verte de nuevo?

- Siempre que quieras – Dijo sonriente, pero no tanto como yo asentí saliendo de departamento pero antes de marcharme a prisa grite.

- ¡USTEDES DOS; PONGANSE LOS PANTALONES Y DIGANLE!

Corrí fuera del edificio antes de que alguno me dijera nada; esperando que al menos con eso Edward les preguntara que le ocultaban, y ellos le informaran del nuevo embarazo de Swan.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Steve Hathaway

Bueno, es el momento de hablar con Nessie; me acerqué por la calle algo nervioso; incluso me pareció ver desde una de las ventanas de su departamento a Jacob pero desapareció tan rápido que quizás fue solo una alucinación mía. Ayer cuando los vi algo dentro de mi me dijo que me partiría los huesos apenas me tuviera cerca.

Entré al edificio devolviéndole el saludo a un niñito que le decía "_hola"_ a todo el que pasara; me dirigí a las escaleras pero no llegue a colocar el pie en el primer escalón: Jacob corría escaleras abajo saltándolos de dos en dos y al llegar al último tramó lo saltó completo cayendo junto a mí ¡De pie! Lo miré sorprendido pero su rostro no estaba lo que se llama alegre así que no comente nada al respecto, menos cuando me tomó del brazo halándome hacía la salida.

- ¿Qué diablos?

- Cállate – Susurró apenas audible para mi ¿estaba enojado pero susurraba? Prácticamente me arrastró fuera del edificio, intente soltarme de su fuerte agarre que si no me partía los huesos era por puro milagro.

- ¡Suéltame Jacob! – Le exigí por la acera trastabillando por su paso rápido; él no dijo nada y no me soltó sino hasta haber cruzado la esquina de un callejón segundario y solitario.

- ¿Qué buscas? – Preguntó serio, pero aun así no gritaba ni alzaba la voz, era como si no quisiera que alguien lo escuchara.

- Supe que volvieron de Forks – Conteste – Pero con semejante recibimiento mejor ni te pregunto como te fue.

- Vienes por Nessie – Masculló él. Me paralicé un segundo al verme descubierto; intenté sonreír antes de contestarle.

- Los vine a ver a todos Jacob ¿Es pecado querer ver a mis amigos?

- No, no lo es – Contesto, el pulso le temblaba violentamente; no es la primera vez que veo que le pase eso por lo general cuando se enoja mucho le temblaban así las manos, quizás tendría que ir a verse con un neurólogo – Pero si se considera _pecado_ – Uso mi misma palabra – el querer acostarte con una niña como Nessie mientras deseas a su hermana menor.

- Y…yo….- La voz al igual que el color de mi rostro habían huido de mi ¿Cómo negar lo que era cierto? – ¿C…co…como?

- Nessie me lo dijo – Se adelantó a mi pregunta – Estaban en el auto de Cullen – Escupió - Y la llamaste Carlie.

- Yo…no sabía lo que hacía en ese momento, estaba muy tomado – Me excuse bajando la mirada; no era precisamente algo de lo que estuviese orgulloso.

- ¡Si claro! – Bufó - ¿Dime algo Steve? ¿Kelsey sabe realmente que ayudaba a Nessie a escaparse para que te aprovecharas de mi niña?

- No, yo no me aproveche de ella – Exclamé de inmediato – Nosotros no sabíamos lo que hacíamos; en serio Jacob, no… - Me detuve cayendo en cuenta ¿_Su niña?_

- Escucha Hathaway – Comenzó de pronto más agresivo – No te voy a permitir que le hagas daño a Nessie; siquiera acércate de nuevo a ella y juro que te desgarro la garganta.

Le devolví la mirada desafiante; su tono y su mirada me decían que no lo decía de una manera metafórica, pero no me dejaría amedrentar por él.

- No tengo porque alejarme de Nessie porque tu lo digas – Lo desafié.

- Mi niña no se relacionara más con un depravado como tu – Y ahí estaba nuevamente _mi niña;_ sentía la sangre hervir cada que decía eso.

- Tu no eres quien para decir con quien puede o no estar ¡NO TIENES NINGUN DERECHO SOBRE NESSIE! – El temblor en las manos de Jacob fue más violento.

- Me estas llevando al limite Hathaway.

- No te temo Jacob – Siseé – Y te guste o no, lo que pase entre Nessie y yo no es tu asunto: voy a arreglar las cosas con ella porque LA QUIERO.

- Vas a perder tu tiempo: Mi niña está saliendo con un partido mil veces mejor que tu – Exclamó él; no pude contener mi enojo cuando grite.

- ¿Quién? ¿TU? – Jacob se abalanzó sobre mi tan rápido que apenas lo vi; sentí golpearme la cabeza con la pared seguido por un puñetazo que me dio en la mejilla; sentí que veía estrellitas pero no me detuve por eso; le devolví el golpe sacándomelo de encima tan furioso como él ¿Estaba enojado? No, no es solo eso lo que siento, eran más como celos de pensar que mis palabras eran ciertas.

- ¿De donde sacaste esa tontería?

- Es lo que todos en el taller piensan – Le espeté empujándole – Por eso Nessie siempre te visita al trabajo, por eso la tratas tan bien y la celas.

- Estás diciendo babosadas – Aseguró forcejeando conmigo.

- …por eso te molesta que me acerque a _tu niña – _Escupí, otro puñetazo en mi quijada me hizo callar al sentir la sangre brotar de mi boca.

- ¡Nessie es mi niña pero no por ese motivo así que deja de decir tonterías y aléjate de ella!

- ¿Por qué? ¿Porque tienes miedo que te la quite? – Esta vez si esquive si puñetazo – ¡Me criticas cuando tu bien que haces lo mismo con Bella y Nessie!

Jacob rugió, pero ya no como una persona sino como un animal se acercó a mi amenazante encorvándose como si fuera a saltarme encima. Esta vez si retrocedí, su rostro parecía el de una bestia furiosa, me pegué más contra la pared como si quisiera fusionarme con ella.

- ¡BLACK! – No sé de donde demonios apareció pero de pronto una chica de nuestra edad con cabello fucsia estaba entre nosotros encarándolo con una mano extendida hacía él – Cálmate o juro que Bella y Nessie se enteraran de esto.

Me quedé estático tras ella; Jacob veía a la muchacha con furia y esta parecía decidida; ambos transmitían imponencia y el deseo de lanzarse sobre el otro.

- Hazte a un lado Poe, de ti me encargo luego – Masculló Jacob; la chica bajó la mano perpleja.

- ¿Cómo sabes mi apellido?

- Nessie me contó lo que le hiciste – Escupió Jacob – Me las vas a pagar, pero de ti me encargo luego – Dijo disponiéndose a lanzarse sobre mi; la chica se movió interponiéndose nuevamente.

- Bien, entonces de eso hablamos cuando no este el humano – Dijo entre dientes. ¿Humano? ¿Y ellos que se creían? ¿Dioses? Jacob tuvo un temblor/convulsión.

- ¡Ja! Como si realmente te importara: si su sangre corre será como tu cena.

- Yo no soy como los demás, Black

- Nessie no piensa lo mismo después de que intentaras matarla – Mi cerebro que había estado dando vueltas con tantas frases extraña se detuvo en eso ultimo ¿Esa chica había intentado hacerle daño a mi princesita?

- Eso no se repetirá ahora que se lo que es de Edward.

_¿Edward? –_ Rechiné los dientes - _¿Qué tiene que ver ese imbécil?_

¿Qué es Nessie de _ese?_ – No pude contenerme; de inmediato la chica Poe y Jacob giraron a verme ambos con mirada de asesinos.

- ¿Todavía estas aquí? – Rugió ella.

- ¡LARGO! Antes de que me arrepienta – Rugió Jacob; no quería irme sin que me aclaran las cosas pero algo me hizo alejarme aterrado: la chica me veía con el rostro contorsionado en una salvaje mueca, enseñándome unos colmillos pero lo que realmente me hizo reaccionar así fueron sus ojos rojos ¡como la sangre! La vi acercarse a mi y no pude evitar correr fuera del callejón; no era miedo, era el instinto que me decía que de quedarme no llegaría vivo al medio día.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Edward Cullen.

- ¿Entonces piensas ir esta noche? – Preguntó Emmett como estrategia para desviar mi mente de aquello que ellos dos me ocultaban; y funcionó: asentí, vería a Nessie esta noche aunque el interés que él tenía para eso era más bien enfrentarse al perro pulgoso.

- Si, quiero ir a su habitación y hablar con ella – Dije con emoción contenida – Nessie esta noche me llamara papá – Estoy seguro de que los ojos me brillaron con ilusión. Emmett rio entre dientes pero Jasper que había estado en el sofá frente a la pared de vidrio pensando en Alice para mantenerme alejado de su mente, volteó y suspiró.

- Yo que tu no me hago tantas ilusiones – Vi de inmediato porque lo decía: Nessie no se había ido precisamente feliz al saber que era una Cullen; de hecho, había dejado bien en claro que consideraba a Jacob Black como su padre.

Todo el ánimo y la seguridad me abandonaron dándole paso al temor por el rechazo; Jasper lo notó porque de inmediato agregó.

- Pero ella te quiere mucho ¿no? Así que no tienes por qué preocuparte.

- Tranquilo Edward, es tu hija, tarde o temprano va a quererte. – A pesar de las intenciones de Emmett, su comentario no me consoló. Por un segundo deseé lanzarlos a ambos por la ventana: en un segundo habían logrado pisotear mis ánimos y aplacar mi determinación.

Mi teléfono sonó sacándome de esa atmosfera depresiva; conteste viendo que era Alice; de fondo pude escuchar música electrónica de moda, de esas que ponen en los desfiles que ella acostumbra.

- ¿Qué pas…?

- ¡Edward! ¡Es Allyson! – Escuché su voz alarmada – Su futuro desapareció

Colgué la llamada de inmediato apresurándome en salir; solo había un motivo para que esto ocurriera; Allyson debía estar en problemas, y ese problema tenía por nombre Jacob Black.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Nessie Black

Ya le he dado dos vueltas completas a los canales mientras hacía zapping por la tv; el desayuno que Seth había preparado estaba muy rico, pecado era decir que no, pero ya hacía media hora que papá se había ido, mamá aun no despertaba y Seth se quejaba por no poder salir y por si fuera poco no había comiquitas en la tele; aparentemente todo estaba predispuesto para aburrirme de muerte.

- No es justo – Se quejó Seth por millonésima vez – No se cuanto estaré aquí ¡Quiero conocer Boston!

- Saldremos cuando papá llegue – Dije sin mucho animo – Te enseñare mi lugar favorito: el malecón y podríamos pasar también por el parque y por el trabajo de mama y el ta…ller – Dije de pronto cayendo en cuenta: podría aprovechar el tour por la ciudad para ir a ver a Seth.

- ¿Para que quiero conocer el taller? Lo veo siempre en la mente de Jacob – Exclamó él, me encogí de hombros y el entrecerró los ojos – Ahí es donde trabaja el tal Steve ¿no?

- Ahí es donde trabaja mi papá – Aclare aunque internamente me sentí avergonzada por verme descubierta. Escuché a mamá levantarse de la cama, y al poco rato salía de su habitación con sueño reflejado en la cara y totalmente despeinada.

Masculló algo inentendible de lo que no pude distinguir si iba dirigido a nosotros o simplemente al aire.

- ¿Y Jake? – Articuló al fin desde la cocina; la escuché mordiendo una panqueca.

- Salió – Dije sencillamente.

- ¿Bella, podemos salir a conocer la ciudad? – Insistió Seth; ella se sentó junto a mi con un plato con el desayuno a medio comer.

- Aun no, acabo de despertar – Seth se cruzó de brazos fingiendo enojo.

- Si no fuese por Nessie diría que ustedes no me quieren.

- ¿Y no te basta con que yo te quiera? – Pregunté ofendida.

- Basta y sobra – Dijo sonriendo, acercándose para besarme en los labios; me apenó que mamá nos viera por lo que me aleje de él; pero mamá solo sonrió y exclamó.

- Se ven lindos juntos…solo asegúrense que Jacob no los vea.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Jacob Black

Steve se marchó tras mi grito; si voy a luchar contra la vampira no quiero hacerle daño por accidente aunque el día de mañana le machaque cada uno de los huesos por cada tontería que dijo hoy sobre Nessie.

Observé con furia a la pelopintado esa; que me miraba con precaución; estoy seguro de que siente mi ira, esa me iba a pagar las lagrimas que le provocó a Nessie. Mi cuerpo tembló con especial violencia al recordarlo.

- No quiero luchar contra ti Black

- Como te parece que yo si – Le advertí – Lastimaste a Nessie.

- No volverá a pasar: jamás le haría daño a la hija de Edward

- ¡Nessie es mi hija! – Bramé antes de ceder al instinto y lanzarme sobre ella al mismo tiempo que me transformaba en lobo. La sanguijuela se apartó en el instante preciso, golpeándome luego en el costado. Aullé y me volví hacía ella logrando darle un zarpazo en el hombro rasgándole la blusa.

- ¡LLAMA A LOS BOMBEROS RICK: HAY UN LOBO HALLÁ AFUERA! – El grito histérico de una mujer desde la ventana de su departamento desconcentró a Poe que giró a verla; aproveché para lanzarme sobre ella derribándola; giró sobre si misma lanzándome lejos y hecho a correr, no dude en perseguirla. Al menos fueron 20 km los que recorrimos entre gritos alarmados de personas, ataques y esquives hasta que, apartados a las afueras de Massachussetts se giró a encararme.

- ¿Te duele la verdad perrito? – Enseñó los colmillos, quería intimidarme ¡Ja! Con un rápido movimiento un salto y un mordisco logré morder su pierna; rugió y aprovechando la cercanía me tomó del costado impactándome contra el suelo haciéndome soltar el mordisco. Sentí que la mitad de los huesos se me hacían polvo.

Me puse de pie tan rápido como me fue posible abalanzándome nuevamente sobre ella; logré rasgarle esta vez el estomago pero me tomó de la pata lanzándome en otra dirección. Caí de pie; no soy precisamente un lobo novato; en cambio ella no era buena luchando; el primer golpe habría podido matarme si hubiera sabido como.

- Escucha Black, no quiero hacerte daño – Dijo sujetándose el costado sin apartar su mirada de mi. Resoplé pero no hice más, me convenía esperar que hablara y así tomar algo de aire. – Te necesito vivo para que mantengas a Swan lejos de Edward.

Aullé con desparpajo, pues yo no la necesito viva para mantener a Bella conmigo y mucho menos a la sanguijuela lejos de nosotros; ella entendió perfectamente mi risa.

- No serías capaz de hacerme daño, si Edward se entera…- Dijo nerviosa; me lancé nuevamente en pos de ella calleándole encima, pero con una patada nos hizo girar quedando ella encima. Puso una mano en mi tórax mientras yo le lanzaba a morder; rasgue su antebrazo con un colmillo, me zafé de ella consiguiendo posicionar mi mandíbula sobre su cuello inmovilizando gran parte de sus movimientos; gruñí con éxito.

- No te voy a rogar – Aseguró cerrando los ojos con fuerza; me dispuse a cerrar completamente la mandíbula y arrancarle de una vez por todas la cabeza pero algo me haló de la cola lanzándome al menos veinte metros contra un árbol. Caí de costado y me apresuré a levantarme: junto a la sanguijuela habían tres más y no tres cualquiera, eran los Cullen…era él.

Edward Cullen la ayudó a levantarse sin dejar de taladrarme con la mirada mientras los otros dos enseñaban sus colmillos como si fuesen a infundirme miedo pero ¿Cómo diablos nos habían encontrado? ¿Acaso la vampiresa mandaba mensajes mentales a larga distancia?

- Alice me aviso – Dijo Edward; maldije, me sentía vulnerable por saber que él podía entrar en mi mente.

Se encogió de hombros dándome a entender lo poco que le importaba como me sentía por su intromisión mental; y fue ahí que lo noté:

La primera y última vez que vi a Edward Cullen fue en el baile de primavera del instituto de Forks aquella vez hacía ya unos años que baile con Edward a pesar de los celos del chupasangre; y debido al tiempo mi recuerdo de él estaba tan claro como la brea; pero ahora que estamos frente a frente y que había hecho ese gesto pude ver en su rostro gran parte de las facciones de Nessie: los pómulos pronunciados, las pestañas rizadas y la nariz principalmente, sin contar con que ambos se encogían de hombros de la misma forma.

- Alejar a Nessie de mi no la vuelve tu hija ni borra que sea la mía – Gruñó. Rugí abalanzándome sobre él. Ambos caímos en el suelo yo sobre él, no tendría ningún tipo de contemplaciones. Me tomó del hocico manteniéndome alejado de su cuello mientras me pateaba; aullé furioso esquivándolo cuando se lanzó sobre mi dispuesto a morderme; en cambio le acerté un buen mordido en la pierna pero tuve que soltarle cuando sentí el golpe de su hermano el grandulón.

Caí al suelo dispuesto a levantarme cuando sentí al rubio sobre mí inmovilizándome. Vi a Edward dispuesto a lanzarse sobre mi, ese cobarde me atacaría siendo inmovilizado por su hermano; y sin embargo apenas puede entender lo que ocurría al segundo siguiente cuando su hermano fortachón sujetó a Edward con fuerza evitando que se me acercara.

- ¡Suéltame! – Rugió Edward mientras yo intentaba morder al rubio y soltarme.

- ¡Basta los dos! – El grito del rubio resonó por todo el lugar - ¿Creen que si se matan el uno al otro Nessie va a quererlos? ¡Los odiara a ambos!

Tanto él como yo dejamos de intentar luchar por soltarnos pero ninguno de sus hermanos aflojó su agarre; tanto Cullen como yo nos vimos a los ojos con odio; lo odio por haber sabido jugar sus cartas ganándose a mi niña; y estoy seguro de que él sentía exactamente lo mismo.

- Jasper tiene razón, deben calmarse – Insistió Allyson. Edward la miró aligerando un poco su expresión, soltándose con un brusco movimiento del grandulón.

- Voy a ver a Nessie y a Bella chucho…- Rugí furiosos intentando soltarme pero el rubio se aseguró de mantenerme inmóvil.

- Mejor vámonos Edward – Le pidió Allyson; él la miró un segundo y se fijó en sus heridas, pude ver la ira resurgir en sus ojos cuando vio las heridas que le había hecho hacía tan solo unos minutos; intentó abalanzarse sobre mi, maldije, me sentía tan indefenso así inmovilizado; pero el grandulón se atravesó sujetándolo con fuerza. Cullen rugió.

- Hazle otro rasguño Black, y ahí si te mato – Se soltó de su hermano – No dejare que también me quites a Allyson.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Steve Hathaway

Mantuve el paso apretado al menos por tres cuadras; cobardía, instinto, sea lo que sea que sentía, me decía que me alejara cuanto antes de esa chica de ojos rojos demoniacos. Me detuve y volví la mirada al escuchar un aullido en el ambiente, era como un lobo; me extrañó: nunca había escuchado un lobo en la ciudad.

Pensé en volver sobre mis pasos y enfrentar a Jacob; pensé también en dejar a esos dos discutir lo que tuvieran que discutir y así aprovechar y buscar a Nessie.

Alguien tropezó conmigo; me apresuré en girarme justo a tiempo para ver a Kelsey disculparse apenada, luego detenerse incomoda para después mirarme preocupada.

- ¿Qué te pasó Steve? – Preguntó acercándose para tocar mi mejilla pero se arrepintió porque bajó la mano rápidamente y con ella la mirada – Lo siento, no es mi pro…

- Discutí con alguien – Dije – Jacob tiene la mano pesada – Bromeé.

- ¿Él te hizo eso? – Estaba atónita - ¡Por Dios! Es un bruto – Exclamó esta vez si tocando mi mejilla, su tacto solo intensificó las punzadas de dolor pero no me molestó, al contrario, cerré los ojos por un segundo recordando viejas situaciones, momentos de nuestro pasado cercano. Abrí los ojos al sentir que separaba su mano; Kelsey miraba al suelo y susurró – Jacob no tiene derecho a hacerte eso.

Asentí mirándola preocupado, pero ella de repente alzó la mirada sonriendo, aunque la conocía suficientemente bien para saber que no era una sonrisa totalmente sincera.

- No sabía que habían vuelto – Dijo.

- Si, ayer por la noche – Se creó un tenso silencio más corto que el anterior; cuando intenté sonreír para decir un comentario ingenioso con el que alegrarnos y luego irme de allí ella notó la mueca de dolor, no puedo estirar las facciones.

- Eso se ve feo – Dijo – Vamos, en mi casa hay un botiquín.

- ¿Estas segura? – Dudé; si, era cierto que me dolían los golpes y estamos cerca de su casa; pero no quiero que demasiada cercanía la hiriera más de lo que ya lo había hecho.

- Claro – Aseguró; seguía mostrando inseguridad - ¡No seas tonto Steve! Yo estoy bien, en cambio tú… estás hecho una papa.

- ¡Ey! – Exclamé en broma siguiéndola al fin; caminamos en silencio hasta su casa que estaba a pocas cuadras. Esperé sentado en un sofá de la sala a que volviera con el botiquín.

- ¿Y Nessie? ¿Cómo está?

Me tensé al instante; no podía imaginar el que Kelsey supiera que era Nessie la chica que, sin proponérselo, me confundía. Kelsey nunca había sido de mucho trato con Nessie pero la apreciaba por ser la hermana de su mejor amiga.

- ¿Por qué preguntas? – Inquiría intentando disimular mi tensión. Ella se sentó frente a mí con una pomada en una mano y un algodón empapado en alcohol en la otra.

- La última vez que vi a Bella y Jacob, Nessie estaba desaparecida y en parte soy responsable – Colocó el algodón a un lado de mi boca, apreté los dientes y me separe de inmediato – Llorón – Se burló.

- ¡Pica! – Exclamé yo habiéndome el indignado por su acusación.

- Jacob te rompió; ven acá – Dijo estirándose para alcanza mi ceja porque yo me echaba hacía atrás entre risas. Nuestros rostros quedaron a escasos centímetros casi sin darnos cuenta; la miré a los ojos, tan negros como hermosos y profundos.

La distancia se fue reduciendo poco a poco; mis ojos no se apartaban de los suyos hasta que nuestros labios se rosaron rompiendo el encanto; nos separamos de inmediato.

- Lo siento – La disculpa fue unísona. Me puse de pie, había sido un error haber vuelto a su casa tan pronto, cuando los sentimientos seguían a flor de piel.

- No debí venir – Dije poniéndome de pie – No es bueno para ninguno, en especial para ti.

- Estoy mejor de lo que crees – Aseguró ella.

- De todas formas, lo más sanos es mantener distancias al menos por un tiempo…lo siento.

Me retiré de su casa; mi error fue aceptar ir a su casa en primer lugar, igual que había sido un error enamorarme de Carlie, y no tomar las previsiones con Nessie.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Bella Swan.

La tranquilidad con que habían transcurrido los días me alarmaron; eran como la calma antes de la tormenta. Luego de nuestro encuentro en el departamento, Edward no había vuelto a acercarse a mí, y que supiera tampoco a Jacob y Nessie. Lo cierto es que Jake había pasado buena parte del fin de semana de mal humor pero se negaba a decir una palabra al respecto; y sin darme cuenta el lunes se había colado trayendo consigo el regreso al trabajo.

Para el fastidio de Seth no salimos ese fin de semana, cosa con lo que Nessie tampoco estuvo muy feliz pero al menos el enterarse el domingo de que pronto dejaría de ser hija única la emocionó muchísimo

_- No deberías estar limpiando eso – Me había reñido Jacob apenas me vio limpiando la barra del desayunador. Si antes me cuidaba mucho ahora con lo dichosos que estaba me metería en una burbuja de cristal para mantenerme protegida aunque siento que exagera: Estoy embarazada no inutilizada._

_- Estás exagerando papá – Coincidió Nessie conmigo haciéndose escuchar desde la sala. Ella y Seth terminaban su almuerzo mirando la tele. Jacob me besó; le correspondí de inmediato olvidándome de la limpieza y no dudé en intensificar el beso acercando hasta amoldar nuestros cuerpos. Me acorraló contra el desayunador acariciando mi lengua con la suya y colocando sus manos junto a las mías._

_No sé cuando me quitó el trapo pero al separarnos un par de minutos después ya no lo tenía entre mis manos._

_- Tramposo – Lo acusé._

_- Lo sé – Sonrió con petulancia – Anda a acompañar a los chicos, yo me encargo._

_- Ni que fuese a romperse una uña – Susurró Nessie lo suficientemente fuerte para que la oyera al salir de la cocina._

_- Si es así, entonces ve ayudar a tu papá – Seth rio mientras ella hacía un puchero con tristeza. Jacob desde la cocina rio se asomó a la sala preguntando._

_- ¿Nessie, quieres saber porque no quiero que tu mamá haga oficio?_

_- ¿Por qué eres un gruñón sobreprotector?- Aventuró Seth. Yo reí aunque veía a Jacob con precaución esperando que de verdad fuese adecuado decirle a la niña justo ahora eso, cuando apenas y estaba aceptando todo el asunto de los Cullen y lo que eso implicaba._

_- No lo sé, tu dime._

_- Pues resulta que vas a tener un hermanito ¿sabes? – Dijo como quien no quiere la cosa aunque su sonrisa era tan radiante que iluminaba todo el departamento._

_- Un…¿que?- Susurró incrédula a su vez que Seth la abrazaba felicitándola y besaba su mejilla._

_- Un hermano – Confirme yo._

_- O hermana – Aportó Jacob. Nessie se mantuvo en silencio unos minutos y de repente empezó a gritar y dar brincos de felicidad por todo el departamento._

_-¡UN HERMANITO! ¡UNA HERMANITA!_

Esa había sido la única tarde del fin de semana que salimos, por exigencia de ella, para comer helado y celebrar la noticia. El único problema es que la niña se había unido a Jacob en su misión de mantenerme resguardada; la situación era molesta, pero si la soportaba era únicamente porque sé que mientras más se preocupaban, más me demostraban su cariño; también influía el hecho de que no podrían cuidarme siempre, así que solo sería tratada como muñeca de cristal mientras estuviera en casa; así hoy en el trabajo sería tratada como de costumbre.

- Voy a estar llamando – Le advirtió Jacob a Seth y Nessie antes de salir del departamento; desde la puerta rodé los ojos – Ay de ti – Se dirigió específicamente a Seth – Si no me contestan.

- Ya Jake, déjalos – Lo reñí halándole de la muñeca – Seth mucho juicio – Le advertí.

- ¡Y no dejes sola a Nessie! – Exclamó justo antes de que lo olvidara a salir y cerrar la puerta tras él.

- Sobreprotector – Lo acusé con una sonrisa.

- No lo soy – Negó caminando cruzado de brazos.

- Celoso – Dije tomando su mano obligándolo a desdoblar los brazos. Entrelazó sus dedos cálidos con los míos y con dulzura besó la unión de nuestras manos.

- Solo con mi familia – Dijo; le sonreí dirigiéndonos ambos al estacionamiento sin soltarnos.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Jasper Hale.

- Espero que este – Dije. Eso de estar los últimos días con Edward era algo molesto, al menos para mí. Mi hermano pasó todo el fin de semana enojado con nosotros por haber evitado su pelea con Black y luego porque no le dejamos buscar a Bella y Nessie. Carlisle nos había hablado por teléfono insistiendo que lo mejor era esperar a que se calmaran los ánimos; y por si fuera poco ya no sé con que más entretener mi mente porque no quiero ser yo quien le diga que Bella está nuevamente embarazada, y contrarío a lo que esperaba, a Emmett no se le ha escapado la información.

Pero saliendo de Edward; cada en segundo en Boston era un segundo sin Alice que se sentía como toda una eternidad sin mi duendecita, sin sus besos y locuras. La extraño muchísimo pero había dentro de mi, una vocecita que me decía que era una mentirosa asquerosa que nos engañó a todos. Siempre le replicaba a esa vocecita mentalmente, alegaba en pro de Alice pero a pesar de toda la razón con que pudiera tener, la vocecita me derrotaba.

- Yo también lo espero – Edward apenas y podía contener su emoción. ¡Al cielo gracias que todos estos días Allyson había ido a casa! Había tomado mi habilidad "prestada" liberándome momentáneamente de las emociones de Edward.

Íbamos en el carro y Edward cruzó la esquina. Emmett chateaba por teléfono con Rosalie pero no me interesa en lo más mínimo lo que puedan decirse esos dos. Llegamos al fin al edificio donde Nessie vivía; Edward estacionó el auto al frente y los tres nos bajamos.

Edward miró la puerta del edificio sin moverse apenas conteniendo la emoción; su fuese humano me preocuparía por su sistema nervioso.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañemos?

- No, esperen aquí – Dijo respirando profundamente antes de entrar. Intercambió un respetuoso "buenas tardes" con una señora que iba bajando las escaleras.

- ¿Puedes dejar el teléfono? – Le pregunté a Emmett – O juro que hare que te deprimas de una manera nada normal.

- Como si fuese culpa mía que tu esposa sea tan mentirosa que no te provoque ni hablarle.

- Cállate Emmett – Le corté tomando los dientes – Alice…tuvo sus motivos.

- Si, claro – Aceptó solo por darme la razón; escuché a Edward maldecir y luego en solo un segundo estar junto a nosotros.

- Nessie salió hace más o menos media hora – Dijo frustrado subiendo al auto; le seguimos – Nadie sabe decirme a ciencia cierta con quien se fue.

- ¿Y a donde vamos? – Pregunté

- A buscarla – Dijo decidido.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Nessie Black.

Seth me llevaba tomada de la mano por la calle; supongo que para tenerme más segura a la hora de cruzar la calle como hacían mi padres; o quizás era algo de parejas como cuando mamá y papá caminaban tomados de la mano…quien sabe, deberían hacer un libro de reglas para novios.

Acabábamos de venir del malecón; Seth había quedado encantado con la vista que ofrecía y estuvimos al menos una media hora sentados en una de las bancas mientras el comentaba algunas cosas que me habían pasado allí, omitiendo claro mi casi ahogamiento en presencia de Edward.

Pero ahora caminábamos por la zona central de la ciudad, yo le señalaba los lugares que frecuento intentando que no se diera cuenta que lo dirigía al taller donde trabaja papá…y Steve. Aunque si se daba cuenta y se negaba a ir, un poco de _persuasión_ no le haría daño.

Pero él no se negó, al menos no hasta que estuvimos en la entrada del taller.

- ¿Y para que quieres que entremos? – Cuestionó aburrido.

- A saludar a papá.

- ¿Segura que solo a eso? – Preguntó enarcando una ceja.

- Si, la mayoría de aquí son desagradable ¿para que más vendría? – Seth no se opuso más por lo que ambos entramos. De inmediato los compañeros de trabajo de papá giraron a verme, algunos silbaban y otros exclamaban cosas. Como odio eso.

Seth se tensó a mi lado temblando muy ligeramente; le solté la mano y me aferré a su brazo para que se tranquilizara.

- ¿Nessie? – Preguntó la voz de Steve desde debajo de un carro.

- Si, soy yo – Sonreí; el rubio salió de debajo del auto sonriente; me alarmé al ver su rostro golpeado.

- ¿Qué te pasó?

- Nada – Dijo esquivo; Seth se tensó aun más; le apreté el brazo en señal de calmarlo; Seth nos miró y su rostro se endureció de inmediato.

- ¿Estas ocupado? Vinimos a ver a Jacob, pero me alegra verte – Dije.

- Salió a hacerle una encomienda al jefe – Dijo sin apartar la mirada de Seth quien al oírlo exclamó.

- Entonces nos marchamos, aquí hay mucha gente indeseable – Dijo sin apartar la mirada de Seth; le di un codazo por su comentario

-¡Seth! – Lo reñí.

- No esperaras que me lleve bien con tu _amiguito _después de lo que me contaste – Masculló; me ruboricé.

- ¿Quién es tu amigo, Nessie? – El rostro de Steve estaba rigido como el mármol.

- ¡Que tonta! No los presenté – Me recrimine - Él es Seth Clearwhater…

- Su novio – Aclaró interrumpiéndome. Steve perdió su marcara fría por una de total incredulidad, miraba a Seth y luego a mi. Me sentí extraña porque su mirada parecía pedirme que le desmintiera; y por extraño que sonase, me cuestioné si de verdad hacerlo.

- ¿Tu novio? – Me preguntó en un hilo de voz; asentí.

- Vamos Nessie, de seguro hay más lugares que tengas que enseñarme.

- Claro – Asentí – Nos vemos Steve...eh…saludos a Kelsey.

- Yo…termine con ella – Balbuceó al disponer a irme; volví a mirarlo ante la frustración de Seth.

- Lo siento – Lamente – Creí que no había sido tan malo antes.

- Pero no fui lo suficientemente bueno ahora.

- Vámonos ya – Gruñó Seth; asentí y nos marchamos del taller. Sentí pena por Steve y Kelsey y algo de culpa: quizá lo ocurrido en el carro de Edward había influido en su rompimiento. Me ruboricé aunque, descaradamente, no me importaba.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Carlisle Cullen

- Vamos Alice, solo será un par de días no tienes por qué llevar todo tu equipaje – Exclamó Rosalie harta, común en ella.

- Deberíamos mudarnos a Boston ya que todos estarán allá – Comentó Esme arreglándome el cuello de la camisa.

- ¡Solo serán un par de días! – Exclamó Rosalie de nuevo – Y Jasper y Emmett volverán pronto.

- Rosalie tiene razón – Decidí intervenir y agregué – Pero si quieres mudarte cariño, esta bien, solo creo que deberíamos esperar a que el verano termine en Boton; así podríamos salir más libremente.

- Si vamos a mudarnos que sea a New York o Chicago – Alegó Rosalie cruzándose de brazos.

- Charlie esta por llegar – Exclamó Alice bajando sus maletas. Accedí a que ella me acompañara a la conferencia porque temo que nuevamente entrara en estado depresivo si no habla pronto con Jasper.

- En efecto, medio minuto después escuche la patrulla del sheriff ingresar al camino hacía la casa. Alice alzó sus maletas y se apresuró a dejarlas en la cajuela de mi sedan mientras Charlie estacionaba el auto.

Esperamos paciente a que se bajara del auto y se decidiera a tocar; pobre hombre, lo nervios apenas y podrían dejarlo tranquilo. Rosalie no dejaba de murmurar acerca de lo absurdo que sería irnos de Forks, aunque había comenzado a enumerar las cualidades de Chicago.

El timbre sonó al fin; sé que debo ser comprensivo con Charlie pero ¡Al fin! Esme se apresuró en abrirle; el jefe Swan entró tras saludar a mi mujer y disculparse por las molestias.

- Buenos días a todos.

- Si, si buenos días Charlie, vámonos ¡Jasper me espera! – Exclamó Alice tomándolo del brazo para conducirlo al auto. Introdujo su mochila en la cajuela y se sentó en el asiento trasero.

- Nos vemos en dos días cielo – Se despidió Esme; bese su frente.

- Serán insoportables sin ti – Dije con sinceridad. Alice tocó el claxon con desespero, me senté tras el volante estando ella de copiloto y tomamos la carretera.

- No sé como agradecérselo Dr. Cullen – Apenas logró articular Charlie por la emoción.

Asentí sonriéndole condescendientemente, sé que no solo le estoy haciendo un favor a él, si no también a Bella.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Bella Swan

Solo tengo 4 horas trabajando y ya extraño mi semana de vacaciones. Ir de acá para allá con pares de zapatos es realmente agotador, lo único que no cambiaría de la tarde fue el recibimiento de Mary a pesar de que luego del emotivo no hubiese dejado de hablar decidida a "ponerme al día" con nuevos chismes. A Ana ya la había visto el jueves cuando pasamos por su casa buscando el auto.

Me senté mirando fijamente el reloj tras despachar a mi cliente: 30 segundos para las cinco… 25…¡Ah! Que cansada; Ana cerró una compra y me miró también con cansancio 5….4…3…Mary volvió de la trastienda con tres cajas para una cliente…2…1 ¡Genial! Ahora solo faltaba una hora para irme a mi casa.

Casi me dan ganas de llorar ante ese pensamiento, realmente quiero irme a casa para ver a mi niña, besar a Jacob, comer un helado de café y tirarme en mi cama para dormir profundamente hasta mañana. Bostecé aburrida, jamás me he sentido tan perezosa como hoy.

- Eh Bella ¿Qué esa no es tu amiga la del Mcdonald? – Me preguntó Mary tomando en una mano los pares que su clienta no llevaría y en la otra los que sí.

Giré en dirección a la puerta igual que Anna; detrás de la ventana estaba Kelsey observando unas sandalias. Fruncí el ceño, su rostro estaba triste ¿Qué tendría?.

- La de los cuernos querrás decir – Se burló Ana.

- ¡No digas eso! – La reñí.

- Vamos Bella que es verdad – Seguía riendo aunque intentó disimularlo cuando Kelsey entró. Le hice señas a Ana para hacerle entender que yo la atendería.

- ¿Se te ofrece algo? – Le pregunté igual que a cualquier otro cliente.

- ¡Bella! – Exclamó un poco sorprendida – Creí que aun estarías de vacaciones – Susurró.

-Solo era una semana – Me mordí el labio inferior, se suponía que estaba enojada con ella, pero su tristeza me preocupa - ¿Estas bien Kel?

- Algo así – Dijo – Oye, podrías traerme esas sandalias - Asentí, pero no llegue al deposito, le pedí a Ana que me hiciese el favor y volví con ella de inmediato.

- Ana te las traerá – Informé para no dudar, luego en exclamar – Kelsey sé que exagere la ultima vez que nos vimos pero eres mi amiga y me preocupas; dime que tienes, te ves terrible.

- Steve y yo terminamos de nuevo Bella.

- ¿Entonces si te enteraste lo de Nessie? – Ambas volteamos la mirada con demasiada rapidez; a lo lejos Ana negaba con la cabeza con reprobación mientras que Mary se tapaba la boca avergonzada por su exceso de curiosidad; bonito el momento en que se le vino a escapar un nombre.

**_OOOO_OOO_OOO**

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**Ohh que será lo que le pasa a Jasper con Alice? Oh y ese Steve… me encanto escribir su discusión con Jacob :P ummmm seguro se esperaban una pelea más larga entre Edward y Jake… pero no pueden hacerse daño . sería un desastre para la pobre Nessie… aunque tranquila, se volverán a encontrar… :P la pobre Kelsey seguro se sentirá traicionada… y Charlie va a Boston o.o esto sin dura traerá alguna consecuencia jeje…**

**Ohh por cierto, una aclaratoria… Seth NO está imprimado de Nessie; solo gusta de ella como un enamoramiento normal… aunque quien sabe que ocurra a futuro con él ;P**

**En el próximo Edward y Nessie hablaran :P ¿Cómo actuara Nessie con Edward? Lo aceptara? Lo rechazara? … el capitulo se llama **_**"Culpa" **_** y lo subiré sin falta en una semana =D solo me falta escribir una escena y corregirlo n.n**

**Contesto Reviews…**

_Cassandra88_:** ¿ingrata? ¡No que va! Mejor tarde que nunca **_**:P**_

_Dami: _**Gracias por tu comentario… lamento la tardanza. U_U**

**Ohhh… por cierto ¿ya vieron amanecer 2? X.x yo aun no he podido**

**Nos leemos pronto**

**Besos n.n**


	23. Culpa

**Holaaa :)  
aquí estoy, puntualita :P este capi es más largo n.n Nessie y Edward hablan y... bueno ya verán n.n**

**Estoy algo triste porque no han dejado casi reviews u.u supongo que me lo merezco por estas actualizaciones tan tardías e irregulares, pero vamoos no sean malitas, lean y comenten si? :)**

**Capitulo 23:**_** Culpa**_

Kelsey Walcott

Nessie… estoy segura que la pelirroja amiga de Bella dijo Nessie; pero no, seguro se refería a otra cosa, seguro estaba confundida. Miré a Bella esperando que dijera algo, no tengo porque alterarme por una confusión de contextos; pero mi amiga estaba pálida.

- ¿Quién eres? – Le pregunté de repente cayendo en cuenta de que la pelirroja es una desconocida para mi.

- Mary – Dijo. Cobró a su clienta que se marchó dejándonos solas a las cuatro.

- ¿Bella que tienen que ver Mary y Nessie en que yo terminara con Steve?

- Nada – Contestó la otra chica, la latina - ¿Verdad que nada? – Cuestionó a las otras dos pero Bella estaba callada y la conozco bien como para darme cuenta que no veía los zapatos precisamente porque le gustaran.

-Bella – Le advertí – No sabes mentir, no lo intentes.

- Vamos atrás Kelsey – Dijo. El ritmo cardiaco se me aceleró; ya no estoy tan segura de que todo sea una confusión. Entramos en la trastienda, era una habitación chica con pocos muebles.

- Demasiado drama ya Bella ¿Qué sucede? – Me quejé.

- Kelsey, eres mi mejor amiga pero Nessie es mi hi…mi familia – Arqueé una ceja intentando aparentar una serenidad de la que no tengo ni un ápice – El viernes Nessie tras dejar tu casa fue con un amigo llamado Edward – Asentí recordando el fulano nombre; la hermana de Edward, Rosalie los acompañó porque Nessie le había pedido a Steve que le acompañara para no estar sola con Edward.

- ¿Nessie presentó a Steve con la tal Rosalie? Pregunté intentando aferrarme al último salvavidas antes que mi confianza sufriera un duro golpe. Bella negó, no me veía a la cara apenada conmigo.

- Esa noche Nessie y Steve se besaron en el auto de Edward – Y ahí estaba, el balde de agua fría: yo confiaba en Nessie; a pesar de saber que Steve siempre la ha querido mucho, confiaba en ella lo suficiente como para no considerarla al pensar en "la estúpida desconocida", lo suficiente como para no relacionar que ella y Steve habían salido "con amigos" y habían desparecido luego el mismo día ¡Por Dios! Incluso había tenido el descaro para pedirme ayuda para escaparse; había puesto mi amistad con Bella en riesgo para que esa niña me bajara el novio. Que irónico resultaba todo: definitivamente nadie sabe para quien trabaja.

La amargura, estoy segura, se expresó en mi rostro mezclado a la traición. Si bien ella y yo no somos amigas pensé que al ser la mejor amiga de su hermana tendría cierta confianza hacía mi o al menos respeto.

- ¡Porque no me lo dijiste! – Le reproché, estaba muy enojada pero no armaría un escandalo, gritar de nada serviría.

- Eres mi amiga Kelsey, pero Nessie es mi hermana – Aseguró avergonzada pero rápidamente me miró y exclamó – Pero no puedes culparla ni a ella ni a Steve, ninguno de los dos sabía lo que hacía.

- ¡Por favor Bella! – Me puse de pie indignada – Está bien que no me lo dijeras, lo entiendo ¡Pero no los trates de defender!

- No los estoy defendiendo: es lo que Nessie me contó; Steve estaba muy tomada y unas chicas habían drogado a Nessie.

- Si claro – Bufé.

- Edward… - Dudó – Él los vio, podría confirmarte la historia de Nessie y Ana también estuvo ahí.

- ¡Entonces todos tus amigos se han estado riendo de la tonta de Kelsey Walcott! De lo lindo debieron pasársela – La voz me subió una octava con cada palabra.

- Las cosas no son así Kelsey – Exclamó – Habla con ellos para que aclaren las cosas.

- ¿Sabes Isabella? No me interesa; no me interesa lo que Steve o tu hermana puedan decirme, no los quiero volver a ver porque no me haré responsable de lo que les diga – Me dirigí a la salida resoplando fulminando con la mirada a las dos amigas de Bella, alcé la barbilla con dignidad y salí de ahí; no voy a dejar que esas dos que de seguro se rieron de mi me vieran derrotada.

Se suponía que yo estaba intentando superar a Steve, pero me estaba mintiendo a mi misma: un lo amo, y enterarme de esto era como sentir una puñalada en el pecho.

Me apresuré en tomar un taxi en dirección a mi casa sin poder evitar que las lágrimas cubrieran mi rostro amargamente.

- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó el taxista mirándome por el espejo retrovisor.

- No – Respondí con voz ahogada; no estoy bien, ni lo estaría en un tiempo.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Nessie Black

- ¿Por qué tan callado? – Le pregunté a Seth; habíamos ido al centro comercial tras el taller, y ahora volvíamos caminando a casa pero él tenía una hora sin demasiada elocuencia.

- Nessie… ¿Por qué fuimos al taller? – Preguntó de repente.

- Para enseñarte donde trabaja papá – Contesté.

- ¿Solo por eso? – Cuestionó.

- ¿Por qué más iría?

- No lo sé – Dijo – Pero asegúrame que Steve no tuvo que ver en que me llevaras allá.

- ¿Por qué tendría que ver? – Pregunté algo nerviosa; Steve no tenía que ver en el motivo, él era el motivo.

- No lo sé, tú dímelo – Entramos al edificio. Me quedé en silencio sin saber que decirle pero cuando estuvimos frente a la puerta nos detuvimos y él me miró fijamente. – Dime la verdad linda ¿A ti en algún sentido te gusta Steve?

¿Acaso el tío nunca ha escuchado hablar de las indirectas y la sutileza? Me paralicé por completo; Steve si que me gustaba, me gusta como me ve, como se peina, como se le hacen pequeños hoyuelos al reír, como huele, como besa y sobre todo como sabe su sangre ¡Era deliciosa! No importa cuando quisiese decirme a mi misma que no estaba bien. Así que si, Steve me gustaba en muchos sentidos pero no estoy segura de que deba contestarle todo eso al tío.

-Tío Seth – Él frunció el ceño, yo tomé su mano y sonreí – _Olvídalo._

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Nada – Dije con inocencia – Entremos.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Steve Hathaway

No puedo creer que Nessie tuviese novio, un imbécil que la toma de la mano y la besa… me revienta pensar en eso porque no soy yo sino otro, un grandulón que obviamente debía ser un grandísimo idiota.

El reloj marcó la hora de la salida; lancé las herramientas de trabajo al suelo debido a mi mal humor ganándome un par de miradas. Fui hasta los casilleros, mis compañeros ya sacaban sus ropas. Me acerqué al mio y lo abrí.

Había estado al pendiente del fulano Edward durante semanas, incluso de Jacob, pendiente de que ninguno de los dos atrajera la atención de Nessie para más que una amistad o una relación de cuñados; pero jamás se me ocurrió pensar que "el peligro" no fuese ninguno de ellos dos, que ella pudiese conocer a otro que me la había quitado.

Apenas fui consiente cuando, con rabia, cerré el casillero golpeándolo con todas mis fuerzas deseando con toda mi alma que esa fuera la cara del fulano Seth Clearwhater.

- ¿Qué diablos te pasa? – Cuestionó Jacob.

- Déjame en paz – Gruñí; me importa un comino si se enoja por mi tono, es más, por mi se puede al mismísimo quinto infierno el hipócrita ese: tanto que le molestaba que yo quisiese a Nessie y estaba como si nada cuando ella salía con un idiota que encima se ver que es mucho mayor que mi princesita.

- Garrow me comentó que Nessie vino a hablar contigo – Gruñó Jacob, gruñí sin despegar los dientes; el indio se giró a encararme y exclamó - ¡Aléjate de ella!

Apreté los puños con fuerza, demasiado enojado como para no golpearlo en cualquier momento; me puse la camisa y el pantalón dejando la braga tirada en el suelo pero no me marché.

- ¿Estás feliz no? Nessie sale con un idiota – Jacob se mostró sorprendido – Hoy me lo presentó, Seth Clearwhater – Escupí.

- Pues es un idiota que no anda deseando a su hermana menor – Gruñó en voz baja para que solo yo lo escuchara – Escucha Steve, espero que no vayas a buscarla más porque no quiere verte.

- Pues fue ella quien vino a buscarme.

- Habrá sido para despedirse; pero a cambio de que Seth se quedara con nosotros en casa ella me prometió no acercarse a ti.

La patada que le di al banco sobre el que un par de compañero habían colocado sus cosas hizo que este se volteara botando todo.

- Eh chicos ¿que pasa?

No respondí, me marché maldiciendo a Jacob y al maldito de Seth. Sin poder creer que por él Nessie fuese capaz de olvidarse de mi.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Edward Cullen

- En serio Edward, te juro que estoy cansado – Exageró Emmett como siempre.

- Deberíamos dejarlo por hoy – Lo apoyó Jasper – La has buscado en el malecón, en el parque, el centro comercial, su casa, la cafetería, el parque acuático, el cine, el nigh club, el refugio… ¿sinceramente dejaste algo de ciudad?

Bufé frustrado, ninguno de ellos entendía las ganas que tengo de ver a mi hija, de tenerla frente a mi, tocarla y abrazarle, besar su cabello y oírla decirme papá, no, ellos no pueden entenderme.

- Solo un lugar más – Dije girando de pronto el volante del auto, recordando de pronto un lugar al que ella me había llevado: el lugar de trabajo de Black. Aceleré el auto a todo lo que daba sorteando el tráfico para lograr llegar en menos de cinco minutos.

No había terminado de estacionar el auto cuando ya me había bajado del auto al ver a Steve saliendo del establecimiento. Ese chico me desagradaba por lo que le había contado a Rosalie, aunque ahora supiera que Carlie y Nessie eran la misma persona, no logro congracias con él; quizás el recuerdo fresco de la escena en mi auto influía mucho.

- ¡Steve! – Lo llame; el volteó, estaba enojado y su mente gritaba improperios contra un tal Seth, el ¿novio? de Nessie.

- ¿Qué quieres? – Gruñó.

- ¿Nessie tiene novio? – Susurré incrédulo ¿Así es como Black y Bella la cuidan? ¡Si solo tiene dos años!

- Si vienes a decírmelo ya lo sé – Dijo agrio – Al final ni contigo ni conmigo Amadeu. – Decidí ignorar esto último e ir directo a lo más primordial en ese momento.

- ¿Dónde está Nessie? – Pero de inmediato vi que él no lo sabía aunque no tuvo chance a contestar; Jasper y Emmett se bajaron del auto advirtiéndome mentalmente de Jacob que se apresuraba en salir; me enfoqué en la mente del lobo, nos había oído.

-¿Cullen que diablos haces aquí? – Cuestionó Black enojado.

- ¿Cullen? – La mente de Steve estaba confundida pero en este preciso momento no tengo mente para él.

- Vine por Nessie ¿Dónde está? – Gruñí.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que te lo diré… – Contratacó – O mejor aun, que ella quiera verte?

- Tengo todo el derecho de verla, así que dime donde esta antes de que te parta el maldito hocico, Black.

- No te tengo miedo Cullen.

- Basta – Intervino mi hermano rubio – Peleando solo empeoraran las cosas.

- Jasper tiene razón – Recobré la compostura - Pero si no puedo hablar con Nessie ahora, buscare entonces a Bella perro.

- ¿Se supone que debo tomar eso como una amenaza? – Se burló él – Si no lo recuerdas Bella fue quien te dejó para estar conmigo incluso a pesar de la niña, así que no temo que vuelva contigo.

- Apreté los puños con ira y el orgullo herido. Jasper intentaba calmarme mientras que Steve nos veía sin comprender. Black sonrió con malicia torturándome con imágenes en su mente de los últimos dos años, imágenes de él jugando o consolando a Nessie; de él feliz con Bella besándola, queriéndola, haciéndola suya.

- ¡Detente de una maldita vez! – Rugí sobresaltando a Steve; el maldito de Jacob sonrió disfrutando mi agonía.

Bufé enojado adentrándome al auto; Emmett me imitó de inmediato pero oí a Jasper exclamar.

- No sé que demonios te pasa Black; pero no nos hagas arrepentirnos de nuestra palabra a Bella

- Una promesa absurda, no me dejare vencer por ustedes – Dijo y agregó – Y en cualquier caso ustedes tampoco saben cumplir una promesa como nos demostró tu esposita.

Jasper hizo un ademan hacía él, pero se controló y se apresuró en subirse al auto tras lo que arranqué enojado, frustrado, dolido, celoso…apenas cabía otra emoción en mi, y yo sin poder tocar al perro pulgoso.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Jacob Black

Me desquicia pensar que Cullen esté tan cerca de mi familia y no poder hacer nada al respecto sabiendo que a pesar de mi enojo y de toda mi disposición por partirle la mugrosa casa, no lo haré. El maldito rubio tenía razón: Cullen se había hecho amigo de Nessie, muy cercano a ella, y la niña me odiaría si le hiciese daño y yo no podría permitirme vivir con el odio de mi hija no importa cuanto me reventara la situación.

- ¿Qué demonios fue eso?- Ya hasta había olvidado a Steve parado a unos cuantos pasos

- No es tu asunto – Mascullé.

- No, si lo es – Contradijo, me miraba serio con el ceño fruncido – Esto tiene que ver con Nessie, es mi asunto.

- Te lo diré una ultima vez y no lo repito más – Lo enfrenté y él me mantuvo la mirada – Tú no tienes nada que ver con Nessie…NADA – Su respiración era extremadamente agitada por el enojo que sentía. Cerró los ojos pero al hablar lo hizo con rabia acumulada que intentaba vestir con falsa calma.

- Si tengo que ver o no con ella, no es algo que tú decidas – Se dio media vuelta para marcharse y realmente no pude evitar susurrar.

- Maldito pedófilo. – Se detuvo en seco apretando los puños pero no dijo nada, no se giró y menos mal no lo hizo porque por culpa de Cullen estoy de muy mal humor, y encima viene este a reclamar derechos que no tiene sobre la niña.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Allyson Poe

Siempre he sido una joven muy curiosa, cuando algo extraño me llama la atención disimular para mi no es opción, nunca lo ha sido y en esta oportunidad no lo será.

Ese chico con el que Nessie había entrado al edificio sin duda es de la misma especie que Black; pero no era eso lo que me intrigaba: los había escuchado hablar, él le preguntaba por lo que ella sentía por el chico Steve y solo bastó con un "_olvídalo"_ para que (al parecer) este borrara totalmente la discusión de su mente. Y eso me intrigaba atrayendo mi atención de sobre manera; si pudiera acercarme un poco más a Nessie podría sacar una mejor conclusión, pero no puedo, no tras nuestro pequeño percance en el cementerio.

Desvié la vista de Nessie quien conversaba con su "tío Seth" en la sala del departamento, para enfocarme en mi madre que limpiaba la cocina un piso más abajo y luego mirar a la entrada del edificio donde Black y Swan llegaban; si, sin duda desde esta azotea tengo un buen panorama de todo cuanto podría interesarme observar en ese edificio.

Me di media vuelta sacando mi celular: hoy Edward hablaría con Nessie y me gustaría saber como le fue. Contestó al primer repique saludándome con un "_Buenas noches Allyson"_ Rodé los ojos: demasiado formal para este siglo.

- ¿Hablaste con Nessie? – Fui al grano, estuvo en silencio. Sonreí al imaginármelo parpadear desconcertado por mi frontalidad.

- No, no la encontré por ninguna parte – Fruncí el ceño ¿Es que este hombre busca solo por el paso de la reina?

- ¿Y que esperas? ¿Qué el lobo te la lleve al depa para tomar el té?

- ¿Porque me hablas así, como si te molestara?

- No, pero… ¡olvídalo! Vamos a vernos en media hora en el lago de botes infantiles del parque.

- ¿Media hora? ¿Qué…?

- Y ve solo o se arruina la sorpresa – Le advertí colgando; sinceramente no se como lo lograría pero al escuchar su voz tan triste creo que me comeré mi orgullo si con eso puedo ayudarle.

Suspiré, esto podía traerme problemas; me puse de pie, tomé impulso desde el extremo contrario de la azotea para saltar en la punta y caer con gracia y mutismo en el edificio donde Nessie y mi madre viven. La oscuridad de la noche que iniciaba jugó a mi favor evitando cualquier posible visualización.

Bien, ya me encuentro del lado correcto de la acera. Con cuidado bajé por la pared a lo largo de un par de pisos; con cierta gracia interna al sentirme la versión femenina de Peter Parker. Llegue hasta el alfeizar de la ventana de Nessie, la habitación estaba vacía, así que entré posicionándome junto a la puerta de forma que al esta abrirse me ocultara. Ojalá se diera prisa y entrara a buscar algo antes de que alguno de los lobos notara mi olor. Creo que no faltó nada para que mi pensamiento llamándola se oyera en voz alta.

Y milagrosamente parecía que me había echo caso.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Steve Hathaway

Jacob había dado en el clavo, porque es así como me siento: como un maldito, depravado, miserable y despreciable pedófilo; ni Nessie ni Carlie (que siempre está en mi mente) son mayores, fijarme en ellas ni siquiera es legal, por no decir moral.

Retomé la marcha al sentir que Jacob se alejaba y al cruzar la esquina apartado de su mirada no pude evitar golpear la pared para drenar la rabia y la frustración.

Me hice daño en los nudillos ¿pero que más da? Por dentro me siento peor, peor que haber recibido la paliza más tenaz. Golpeé nuevamente la pared, y otra, y otra vez por ser un idiota, por no saber apreciar lo que tenía: Kelsey había sido una novia magnifica, la mejor que hubiese podido soñar, una novia que me ama como a ninguno y la perdí por no saber quererla como se merece; lo que siento por Nessie lo superaba con creces.

Le di otro puñetazo a los ladrillos y una sexta vez…porque ahí, cuando se me presentaba el dilema entre Kelsey y Nessie, aparecía Carlie; aparecía su imagen en mi mente, su recuerdo haciéndome dudar de las otras dos, haciéndome pensar en su olor dulce, su voz infantil y su sonrisa vivaz y en cuanto extraño todo eso a mi lado.

Golpeé nuevamente; el dolor en mi mano se volvía agudo. La mano me sangraba por romperme la piel.

- ¿Steve? – Me detuve al oír que me llamaban. Giré a ver volteando el rostro por encima de mi brazo derecho que había dejado estirado hasta la pared.

- ¿Raúl?

- Papi mírate estás hecho una pena – Exclamó el puertoriqueño, un hombre maduro que durante dos meses había sido el instructor de salsa que nos enseñó a Carlie y a mi a bailar.

- Soy una pena – Le corregí.

- Seguro estás así por una mujer – Exclamó – Vamos papi lo que tu necesitas es una buena salsa para sacarte las penas.

- No creo que…

- Los chicos de la academia van esta noche al club – Me dijo – Pásate por allá con Carlie papi, desde hace seis meses que nos tienen olvidado.

- Si yo… no creo, pero gracias – Exclamé sin animo ante la mención de Carlie – Ella…se fue a vivir a Florida.

- Que pena – Lamentó – Tu prima es una niña linda.

- Dímelo a mí – Susurré recordando que para inscribirnos en la academia, al ser ella menor de edad necesitaba autorización de algún familiar mayor de edad y como se negaba a decirle a Bella me hice pasar por su primo.

- Bueno papi nos vemos – Se despidió – Pero piénsalo, el baile libera el alma.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Nessie Black

Cuando papá y mamá entraron, la mirada que él me dirigió (incluso antes de ver feo a Seth) me hizo tragar en seco; estoy segura de que papá sabe de mi pequeña visita al taller ¿pero como?

_- ¡Chismoso! – _Susurré; Steve debió habérselo dicho.

-¿Dijiste algo Nessie? – Preguntó papá perspicaz mientras mamá me saludaba con un beso en la mejilla y a Seth de igual forma.

- Nada- Dije inocente.

- ¡Eh Jake! Menos mal y mañana tienes la mañana libre porque Nessie no es muy buena como guía turística

Me tensé por las palabras de Seth. Supiera o no papá a donde fui; lo mejor era que Seth no lo confirmara aunque bueno, eso podía esperar, primero debo ir a mi habitación a buscar ¿Qué? ¿Qué diablos? Había olvidado algo en mi habitación ¿Pero que era?

- Ya vengo – Exclamé confundida; así Seth diga algo, más importantes es conseguir…lo que debo buscar.

Me dirigí a mi habitación confundida conmigo misma; entré sin tener la menor idea de lo que quería buscar y de inmediato sentí ese olor ¡La pelifucsia estaba ahí! Me giré a prisa sobrehumana para salir de la habitación, pero la puerta ya estaba cerrada y ella ahí estaba, junto a la puerta con el dedo índice en los labios pidiéndome hacer silencio.

No pude evitar asustarme y abrir la boca para gritar pero ya su mano tapaba mi boca y la otra me sujetaba del brazo inmovilizándome.

- ¡Shhh! – Chitó tan bajo que yo junto a ella y con mi desarrollado oído apenas la escuché. No pude evitar tensarme apenas aguantando las ganas de llorar: me iba a matar y ni siquiera podría despedirme de mamá y papá. Una lágrima amarga y solitaria rodó por mis mejillas. – Deja de llorar, ni que fuese a matarte. - Abría los ojos confundida – Haz algo para que tus padres no vengan mientras no estés.

Tome mis ojos hacía ella aun más confundida.

- Estarás de vuelta en un par de horas – Dijo –Si no hiciste lo que te pedí es problema tuyo, andando – No me moví por lo que bufó y aun sin quitarme la mano de la boca me tomó por la cintura como si tal cosa cargándome de costado. Golpeé y patalee para que me soltara mientras que mentalmente llamaba a Seth y papá para que vinieran pero el miedo se convirtió en horror y la angustia en desesperación cuando nos acercamos a la ventana y tras un rápido vistazo a ambos lados, se lanzó conmigo a cuesta cayendo de pie en la acera donde se hicieron unas pequeñas grietas pero que apenas se hubo estabilizado: es decir en solo una milésima de segundo, ya corría a toda velocidad por la calle.

Algunas personas a nuestro alrededor parecían sentir una ráfaga de aire, pero nada más. Estoy segura que no podían vernos, esa chica…esa vampiresa, me tenía atrapada y quien sabe a donde me llevaría y me aterra pensar que sea a donde sea quizás no vuelva.

Nos adentramos en el parque y solo se detuvo una vez hubo llegado al pequeño lago artificial donde los niños hacían competencia de veleros a control remoto. Me puso en el suelo y al fin me soltó.

Me apresuré a correr a todo lo que dan mis piernas pero al instante ya me había sujetado de nuevo.

-¡Auxilio! Me hace daño ¡AUXI…!

- ¡Cállate! – Bramó tapándome de nuevo la boca. La miré con miedo derramando más y más lagrimas. Ella suspiró – Escucha niña, si quisiera lastimarte ya lo habría hecho – Eso no me dio precisamente más confianza, ella lo notó – Escucha me llamo Allyson, Allyson Poe; quizás no comenzamos de la mejor forma pero debes entenderme ¡Mataste a mi padre! – Me tensé ante el recuerdo del señor Poe en el hospital por mi culpa – El caso es, me conviene llevar las cosas en paz contigo así que mientras esperamos te voy a soltar, pero debes portarte bien ¿de acuerdo?

Asentí sin dejar de llorar, apenas me hubo soltado la boca grité a todo pulmón

- ¡AYUDENME!

- ¿NESSIE? – El llamado de Edward desde el otro lado del parque me dio algo de esperanza.

- ¡Genial! – Exclamó la tal Allyson con agrado a pesar de que apenas Edward puso un pie a velocidad increíble en el claro, ella desapareció en dirección contraria.

- ¡Nessie! ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó angustiado acercándose a mi que me había dejado caer al suelo por la impotencia.

- Ella…ella me sacó de mi…mi casa… - Sollocé aferrándome a él con fuerza – Qui…quiere vengarse de m..mi…. y….y…¡Fue un accidente! No dejes que me haga daño…por…por favor… no la dejes.

- ¿Quién Nessie? – preguntó abrazándome con calidez y protección.

- La vam…- A pesar de todo me costaba decir esa palabra – La vam…piresa…Allyson Poe.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Alice Cullen

Puedo ir a verlo ahora o esperar a mañana que él sepa la verdad y me busca ¡AHH! Extraño tanto a Jasper que la sola idea de tener que esperar cinco horas más a que él comprenda lo que está sintiendo por mi en este momento, me exaspera.

Suspiré observando el camino hacía el hotel donde Carlisle nos había reservado tres habitaciones sencillas; Charlie en el asiento trasero no dejaba de observar la ciudad que pasaba ante nuestros ojos. Su idea de buscar a Bella causara un par de impresiones pero no seré yo quien lo detenga, estoy harta de ser quien retrasa encuentro y oculta verdades sí que lo mejor es que esté aquí con nosotros.

- ¿La visión de Edward y Reneesme se cumplió? – Me preguntó Carlisle en el tono ideal para que Charlie ni notara que hablábamos.

-En eso están, y debo decir que Allyson hizo su parte – Dije – Aunque haya sido ella quien intentó matar a Nessie, se está portando bien.

- ¿No la ves atentando de nuevo contra la niña? – Preguntó preocupado.

- Allyson no es una asesina, Carlisle – Aclaré – Solo estaba muy dolida, pero es buena chica – Él asintió y agregue un poco más para mi – De hecho, he tenido un par de visiones muy interesante sobre ella.

- ¿A que te refieres?

- Me reservo los hechos hasta que haya algo concreto – Sonreí – Mejor date prisa que Charlie está muy cansado el pobre…- Y agregué en voz alta – Ya estamos llegando Charlie.

- ¡Genial! – Exclamó con un bostezo por el cansancio del viaje.

Mire la luna por la ventanilla: blanca, lejana, fría y hermosa. Sonreí algo más animada: observar la luna es una actividad que siempre he disfrutado con Jasper y pronto podré volver a disfrutar.

Supongo que esperare a que se aclare todo mañana, después de todo cinco horas son solo un soplo comparado a los años que tenemos para disfrutar juntos.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Edward Cullen

Para eso me había llamado Allyson, para llevarme con mi hija pero ¡Por Dios, que está aterrada llorando entre mis brazos! Intente ponerla en pie lográndolo al servirle de apoyo.

- Vámonos de aquí linda – Le ayude a caminar, temblaba demasiado como para mantener un paso firme o si quiera darse cuenta de que era yo quien la guiaba. Nos dirigimos a las afueras del parque y la ayude a subir al lexus que había dejado encendido a las afueras del parque por la angustia que me provocó su grito.

Aun temblaba y sollozaba cuando arranqué rumbo al malecón, bien me había dicho en una oportunidad que es su lugar favorito.

- Tranquila Nessie, todo está bien – Le aseguré. Dudé un segundo antes de pasarle el brazo por los hombros. La sentí tensarse, ya no solloza pero veía al infinito totalmente tiesa. Eliminé el contacto para no incomodarla aun más, sin quitar mi atención de ella.

El resto del recorrido estuvo sumido en silencio y al detener el auto frente al mar y girarme hacía ella noté que no me veía, estaba girada completamente a la ventanilla recostada al asiento. No dudé en bajarme y en menos de un segundo estar frente a ella acuclillándome para quedar más o menos a su altura.

- Nessie – La llamé ya que aun así no me veía.

- ¿Qué quieres? – Balbuceó.

- ¿Estás bien? – Inquirí aun sabiendo que obviamente no lo estaba.

- ¿Te parece que estoy bien? – Cuestionó – Ella quiere hacerme daño ¿y sabes que? – Parecía enojada aunque el temblor de su voz era mas por los nervios – No la culpo ¡TE CULPO A TI! – Exclamó empujándome.

Perplejo por la adjudicación caí sentado en el suelo. Ella se bajó del auto, parecía dispuesta a irse. Me paré interponiéndome en su camino de inmediato.

- ¿Qué? – Fue lo más coherente que fui capaz de articular.

- ¡Oh! Claro, ahora no sabes nada – Dijo ella, enojada, sarcástica, dolida; es la primera vez que la veo así. Caminó para alejarse de mi pero se detuvo a unos cuantos pasos y se giró - ¿Sabes porque hace una semana no quería hablar con mis padres? – No me dejó contestar – Porque maté a un hombre ¡Maté al padre de Allyson Poe! – Torcí el rostro, ya Allyson me lo había dicho antes pero quería creer que no era cierto. Nessie continuó hablando con voz baja con rencor – Lo hice sangrar, fue un accidente y sentí una sed que me hizo desear vaciar de sangre a todo ser viviviente... ¡LO MATE POR TUS MALDITOS GENES QUE ME VUELVEN UN MONSTRUO _"PAPÁ"!_

Golpeó mi pecho con sus puños. No sé que era más doloroso, sus palabras, sus rabia o burla al decir esa ultima palabra.

- Tú… tú no eres un monstruo, todos tenemos accidentes alguna vez – Respondí a lo único que puedo replicar. Ella bufó nuevamente alejándose de mi y nuevamente se giró a verme exclamando.

- ¿Todos? yo aun no veo a mamá intentando beber la sangre de sus amigas ni deseando cada gota de sangre de papá cuando lo besa… - Torcí el rostro por eso – No Edward, todos no: ¡además de TU familia y de Poe no veo a nadie más que a mi siendo un asqueroso vampiro.!

Maldición esta no había sido mi idea de la conversación con Nessie. Siento que de no ser físicamente imposible podría llorar en cualquier momento sin saber que alegar ante las palabras de Nessie que no me reclamaba la falta de un padre, no reclamaba mi ausencia si no la maldición que sentía al ser hija de un vampiro.

- Reneesme…

- ¡NO ME LLAMES RENEESME! – Gritó - Mí nombre es Nessie... ¡NESSIE BLACK!

El silencio se instauró entre nosotros; nunca la había escuchado gritar pero hoy me estaba mostrando nuevas facetas suyas. Bajé la mirada dolido, por la forma en que se apropiaba de ese apellido rechazándome solo con esa simple palabra, Black; ella se sentía una Black, no una Cullen.

- Yo… lo siento – No podía mirarla al rostro siendo yo el causante de tanta rabia acumulada. Ella bufó y por tercera vez me dio la espalda dirigiéndose esta vez al malecón para recostarse sobre la cerca de concreto observando el mar – Cuando fui convertido en vampiro vi extinta la posibilidad de ser padre ¡Jamás pensé que eso fuera posible para alguien como yo! Y gracias a los cielos que me equivoqué porque eres una niña magnifica de la que estoy orgulloso Nessie; pero lamento que debas cargar con la misma maldición que yo, lamento que por mi culpa no puedas llevar una vida normal y que eso te haga infeliz…

Mi voz se quebró ¿me estaba disculpando por ser su padre? No, me disculpaba por hacerla sentir de esa manera.

- ¿Pero sabes que es lo peor de todo Edward? – Susurró sin apartar la vista del horizonte. Cerré los ojos esperando otra descarga de su parte, pero esta no llegó. La miré, se había girado y una lágrima solitaria y rojiza caía por sus mejillas – Lo peor de todo es que no puedo odiarte: me guste o no eres mi mejor amigo y has hecho que te quiera, tonto.

- Nessie…

- Lo peor de todo es que aunque quisiera dejar de verte no puedo hacerlo porque eres mi ángel.

En menos de un pestañeo estaba ya a su lado abrazándola y ella me devolvió el abrazo hundiendo su rostro en mi pecho; sentí sus lágrimas heladas pero el alivio no cabía en mí al sentir sus manos aferrándose a mi camisa en medio de sus sollozos, había temido que Nessie estuviese tan enojada que no quisiera saber de mí ni la hora.

- Pensé que me llevaría días conseguir agradarte, eres una niña muy noble.

- Ya me agradas –Susurró – Solo te estoy perdonando que seas mi pa…pa…dre – Noté como le costaba decir esa palabra referida a mi sin embargo no pude evitar una media sonrisa al no verla enojada cuando se separó de mi. – Tu ausencia también la perdono; mamá me dijo que cuando te fuiste ni ella sabía que me tendría – Me sorprendí un poco no esperando que Bella le hubiese dicho eso, aunque era la verdad. Nessie se enserió endureciendo su mirada – Pero el estar conmigo y no decirme quien eras y el daño que le hiciste a mamá en el pasado requieren tiempo.

- Si no te dije quien soy es porque yo pensaba que eras, al principio, una humana de la que debía mantener distancia, luego una semivampira más. Jamás pensé que fueses la hija de Bella…y mía.

Ella suspiró y se sentó en uno de los bancos abrazándose las piernas al pecho y apoyando el mentón sobre las rodillas viéndome.

- Bien perdonado también por eso – Aceptó – Pero conozco la historia de lo que ocurrió con mamá: la enamoraste, la hiciste sentir como en el cielo para luego hacerla sufrir un infierno por tu partida y no conforme con eso al rencontrarse pretendiste que ella se olvidara de todo lo que sufrió- Mi rostro se descompuso por el dolor que me causaba su crudeza - Lo siento Edward pero amo a mamá demasiado como para perdonarte su sufrimiento a la ligera, a pesar de que papá – Nuevamente mi corazón se estrujó – gracias a eso ha sido lo mejor que pueda pasarnos.

- Te prometo que lograre que tú y Bella me perdonen por mi error – Ella sonrió, era la primera vez que lo hacía esa noche y sentí la dicha estallar en mi pecho cuando palmeó el espacio de la banca a su lado. Me senté junto a ella que sin bajar las piernas recostó su cabeza en mi hombro.

- Se que lo harás – Susurró.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Steve Hathaway

Ahora que lo pienso, desearía haber aceptado la invitación de Raúl; no que no aprecie una velada de película y palomitas con mi madre pero ver como el mundo queda devastado por culpa de un virus dejando solo a una persona y su perro no logró hacerme subir el ánimo.

- Steve – Me llamó mi madre levantando su torso de mi regazo – Te veo muy deprimido ¿Qué ocurre?

- Los lentes te están fallando, no estoy deprimida _cieguita_ – Intenté disimular con una enorme y falsa sonrisa, solo para no preocuparla.

- Cuando una madre ve con el corazón no hay anteojos que fallen – Dijo tomando mi rostro entre sus manos para obligarme a verle a los ojos - ¿Es por Nessie?

- ¿Dónde dejaste tu bola de cristal? ¡Bruja! – Bromeé aunque con cierta amargura, ella sonrió con tristeza.

- Desearía hacer algo para quitarte esa tristeza – Dijo.

- ¿Puedes desaparecer con tu varita magia al novio de Nessie? – Pregunté- Y de paso a Jacob Balck

- Ahora entiendo ¡Estas celoso!

- No lo digas como si fuese un niño que se enamora y sufre por primera vez – La reñí – Y si, estoy lo suficientemente celoso como para partirle la cara a ese imbécil si me lo topo por la calle.

- Los asuntos del corazón no se resuelven con los puños Teve – Me riñó – Se resuelven exteriorizando tus sentimientos – mi rostro debió parecer incrédulo porque agregó – No he tenido el gusto de ver a Nessie más que por fotografías pero por como hablar de ella es una jovencita muy noble, dudo mucho que por saber lo que sientes no quiera volver a verte.

- De todas formas no puedo, es menor de edad, además Kelsey…

- Quieres demasiado a Kelsey pero aun más a Nessie – Más clara no podía ser; si tan solo supiera sobre Carlie su deducción sería perfecta pero de solo mencionársela ahí si se alarmaría.

- Es que hace unos días estuve a punto de besar a Kelsey, lo deseé con todo mí ser, pero ahora solo quiero estar en el lugar del novio de Nessie

Me abrazó acunándome en su pecho, me sentía como un niño pequeño; podía sentir el dolor que le causaba mi tristeza y eso lo empeoraba.

- Ay mi niño, jamás me ha gustado verte así.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Edward Cullen

Diez, cien, mil veces mejor de lo que podía haber ocurrido, así estaba todo. Nessie y yo tenemos más de una hora sentados en el malecón, no está enojada ni me odia y eso de por si ya es ganancia, conseguir que me llame papá solo será cuestión de tiempo y esfuerzo.

Me había platicado de lo que hizo durante sus vacaciones en Forks, al menos todo lo que hizo fuera del asunto de su descubrimiento sobre mi paternidad; y me aclaró el asunto de su novio Seth Clearwhater, un lobo de la manada de Black, relación con la que no estoy de acuerdo ¿Qué hace mi hija de dos años saliendo con un perro mal oliente que además es catorce años mayor que ella? Sin embargo no hice más que poner mala cara, ya expresaré mi desaprobación cuando mi aceptación no esté en juego.

- Hay una cosa que quisiera saber – Me dijo de pronto. Desvié la mirada del mar para verla, en cambio ella observaba a una pareja que paseaba a la luz de la luna por el malecón.

- Solo pregunta.- Le insté.

- ¿Toda la gente como tu…como nosotros – Se corrigió casi de inmediato como si temiera ofenderme – puede hacer lo mismo que yo? Es decir, ¿tu puedes cambiar de color y jugar con las mentes?

- ¿Cambiar de color? ¿Jugar? No entiendo

- Yo… mamá dice que es mi don – Comenzó – Mira lo que puedo hacer – Cerró los ojos color cielo y al abrirlos estos eran dorados como los míos en ese momento.

- Cambias el color de tus ojos – Afirme.

- Mi cuerpo – Corrigió – Cabello, piel, ojos puedo cambiar el color y jugar con los pensamientos de las personas: que piensen lo que quiero que piensen, olviden lo que se me antojan, vean las imágenes que desee y crea lo que les indique…¿tú puedes hacer eso?

- ¡Lo que haces es…asombroso! – Exclamó – Eres muy poderosa, yo apenas soy el más rápido de mi familia, no es gran cosa; y puedo leer mentes.

-¿Le…lees mentes? – Preguntó sonrojada y nerviosa ¿Qué no querría que leyera de sus pensamientos? Me pareció que lo mejor era aclarar las cosas.

- Todas aunque por alguna razón la de Bella y la tuya me son imposible – Pareció más tranquila por eso, lo pensé bien con la nueva información que me había dado y agregué – Supongo que como puedes decidir lo que otros ven de tu mente, eso no permite que yo pueda leer la tuya a menos que quieras. Pero si puedes controlar mentes, puedes manipular a las personas a tu alrededor.

- ¡Generalmente no lo uso en personas! – Respondió ofendida – A menos que sea necesario, los últimos importantes fueron tus hermanos.

- ¿Mis hermanos? – La confusión en mi rostro y mi voz fue clara; ella me miró un segundo antes de seguir viendo a la pareja que caminaba cada vez más cerca.

- Si, la enana…

- Alice – Corregí.

- Si esa – Afirmó aun sin mirarme – Me hizo enojar así que me vengué.

- ¿A que te refieres?

- ¿Podemos irnos? – Preguntó poniéndose de pie señalando a la pareja – Ese chico de ahí trabaja con mamá, y si me ve seguro le dirá y me meteré en problemas.

- Por supuesto ¿A dónde quieres ir? – Pregunté dirigiéndome al auto para abrirle la puerta del copiloto. Ella se subió y al segundo siguiente ya estaba yo sentado del lado del conductor encendiendo el auto. No tener que disimular ante ella era genial.

- ¡Vamos al cine! – Exclamó. Sonreí.

- Está bien, pero dime que le hiciste a Alice.

- Fue solo una pequeñez – Dijo aunque avergonzada – _Convencí_ a tus hermanos de no volverle a hablar por mentirosa y doble cara.

Frené el auto en seco afortunadamente por la hora no había autos en la calle. Ahora comprendo los pensamientos contrapuestos de Jasper, el enojo de Emmett y sobre todo el dolor de la pobre Alice que la ha pasado muy mal todos estos días por el desprecio de Jasper producido por Nessie.

- ¿Qué hiciste que?

-¡Se lo merecía! – Sentenció – Ella le mintió a todo el mundo.

- Estuviste a punto de acabar con un matrimonio de más de cien años – La reñí.

- ¿Tus padres discutieron con eso? – Preguntó apenada.

- Hablo de Alice y Jasper

- ¡Tus hermanos son esposos! – Su desconcierto fue enorme

- ¿Recuerdas que somos _adoptados_? – Me apresuré a explicarle – Ninguno de nosotros somos hermanos, ni siquiera somos del mismo lugar y década solo que por ser Carlisle quien inició nuestra familia, lo tomamos como un padre y nosotros como hermanos lo cual es muy practico a la hora de hacer vida entre las personas.

- Bueno…supongo que algún día se le pasara el efecto – Dijo con una sonrisa inocente, la mire con seriedad.

- Mejor vamos y le explicas todo a Jasper, el pobre se está volviendo loco

- ¿Están aquí? ¿En Boston?- Preguntó alarmada, asentí y ella tragó grueso saliva. – Otro día quizás – Dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

- Nessie – La reñí.

- Pero vamos al cine – Se quejó haciendo un mohín.

- Hay funciones toda la noche.

- Los vampiros no duermen – Contratacó.

- Tú lo haces – La sonrisa de la niña desapareció y su mirada se endureció para hablar luego con determinación.

- ¡Yo soy humana! – Dijo tajante. La observe mirar a la carretera, aun está en etapa de negación y mejor sería no presionarla. Reanudé la marcha del auto sabiendo a donde iríamos.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Steve Hathaway

Las luces de colores iban de acá para allá mientras las personas se movían al sabroso ritmo de la salsa. Al fin y al cabo termine cediendo a la invitación de Raúl; en casa con mi madre no consigo calmarme, al menos acá al ritmo de la trompeta y los timbales me relajaban un poco a pesar de los recuerdos nostálgicos que se agolpaban en mi mente.

Había pedido un coctel tropical que disgustaba sentado en la barra mientras veía bailar a las personas, creo que este es el cuarto o quinto desde que llegué a eso de las once; ahora el reloj marcaba las doce treinta y las canciones que sonaban iban desde la más desconocidas para mi hasta las que incluso yo podría cantar.

- ¡Steve! – Exclamó Raúl al verme de repente – Pensé que no vendrías papi.

- Cambie de idea – Dije tomando un sorbo rápido.

- Los chicos están por allá – Indicó Raúl – Están conociendo a la novia de mi primo Roger

- ¿Roger? ¿Rogelio? – Pregunté tomándome lo que quedaba en el vaso de un trago y dejando el vaso en la barra para ir con él - ¿El que vivió en Miami seis meses?

- Si, se vino hace medio año para acá y tiene novia – Dijo mientras atravesábamos la pista de baile hasta una esquina donde habían tres mesas juntas con una personas sentadas sobre las sillas, los sofás e incluso tres parejas sobre las mesas besándose mientras los demás echaban porras.

- ¡Eh chicos, miren a quien encontré! – Exclamó Raúl en español; una pareja se detuvo y volteó.

- ¡Perdieron! – Exclamó una mujer de treinta que si mal no recuerdo se llama Mariana. La pareja que se había separado omitió eso y se apresuraron a saludarme; de inmediato me sirvieron un trago _"Sexo en la playa" **(1)** _cortesía de Francisco, el mexicano del grupo; de apenas me lo tomé se apresuraron en servirme otro.

- ¿Chicos y Roger? – Preguntó Raúl.

- Está con Ana bailando, ¡che dejálo vivir! – Exclamó Antonella.

- ¡Y hablando del rey de roma! – Exclamó un Americano que no conocí mientras estuve en la academia. A mi lado se sentó una morena bien proporcionada algo malhumorada que iba tomada de la mano de un chico piel canela de cabello castaño.

- Chicos él es Steve – Me presentaron – Estaba en la academia hace unos meses.

- Soy Roger – Me estrechó la mano – Y ella es Ana.

- ¿Sabes bailar? – Preguntó con el ceño fruncido a modo de saludo.

- Eh… me defiendo…supongo.

- ¿Estás borracho? – Preguntó viendo con desdeño al resto de las personas en la mesa que pitaban y se burlaban entre ellos.

- No todavía.

- ¡Suficiente para mi! – Exclamó levantándose de nuevo halándome de la muñeca. Los chicos pitaron y abuchearon, algunos se burlaban de Roger _"genial"_ pensé con sarcasmo, esperando que no se armara un conflicto por eso.

Me dejé arrastrar tomándome la bebida de un trago; arrugué la expresión por el sabor.

- Mi novio no sabe bailar, tiene media hora pisándome los pies – Explicó colocándome la mano en el hombro para que me preparara.

Comenzamos a movernos; lo que sonaba era salsa brava por lo que debía moverme con rapidez, y esa chica si que bailaba, realmente era ella quien me guiaba cuando se supone que debía ser al revés pero con ser capaz de mantenerle el paso me conformo.

Raúl y otros más se pararon a bailar; realmente admiro como pueden bailar con un vaso en la mano sin derramar el contenido, bromear entre ellos y aun así no perder el paso; años de experiencia supongo. Le ofrecieron un trago a ella que negó sin dejar de moverse y antes de darme cuenta tenía una bebida en mi mano. Tuve que tomármelo luego de que me echara la mitad encima y casi pisara a mi pareja por suerte pusieron una canción más suave y romántica de Gilberto Santa Rosa por lo que debimos acoplar el paso.

- No lo haces tan mal para ser un blanquito – Dijo.

- Gracias…supongo – Le sonreí y agregué – Tuve un buen profesor mis parejas han sido muy buenas – La halagué, aunque pensaba más que nada en Carlie. La verdad es que bailar con esta chica es mucho más cómodo porque iba a la par de mi estatura; pero con Carlie el cariño que había era inigualable.

- ¿Sabes? Creo que te he visto antes – Dijo de pronto entornando la mirada, el coro de la canción era más movido sin ser realmente rápido.

- Quien sabe, mi nombre es Steve Hathaway ¿te suena?

- Tu cara no, pero te llamas como un tonto que engañó a su novia con la hermana de la mejor amiga de ella; los conseguí en el asiento trasero de un auto…espero no seas esa clase de Steves – Culminó con mofa pero no contesté; mis movimientos se volvieron muy rígidos y automáticos, ya no escucho la canción ni la sigo porque es obvio que esa chica sabía de mi y lo que había ocurrido con Nessie, y aun no estoy lo suficientemente ebrio como para que no me importe.

- Y lo gracioso de todo – Continuó – Es que la novia ya se le enteró de todo ¡Ay! La que se le va armar…

Me detuve ahora sí, en seco ¿Kelsey ya sabía lo de Nessie? ¡Es imposible! ¿Ahora que voy a hacer?

- ¿Conoces a Kelsey? – Pregunté confundido, también ella dejó de bailar.

- ¡Tu eres el tipo del Grand Sport Azul! – Asentí – ¡Uy! No quiero estar en tu lugar _chamo_; Bella y Jacob no están muy felices y Kelsey ¿Así se llama, no? Estaba furiosa cuando lo supo.

- ¿Quién eres tu? – Pregunté; una pareja nos chocó por lo que nos alejamos un poco de la pista nuevamente hacía la barra.

- Ana Martínez – Dijo – Soy amiga de Bella, de la zapatería – Aclaró – Un coctel para mi y un wishkey doble para mi amigo – Pidió ella.

Lo tomé todo de un trago y de inmediato me sirvieron otro; lo último que habría querido era que Kelsey se enterara que había sido Nessie la _otra chica_; y ahora resulta que no solo ella lo sabía sino que todas las amigas de Bella. Me tomé el segundo trago también a prisa, eso no me iba a hacer sentir mejor.

- ¡Eh con calma! – Exclamó Ana.

- Dame un _Goodbay M*F_ **(2)**– Pedi

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Jasper Hale

Debo suponer que sea lo que sea que Allyson le diría a Edward es algo interesante para él porque ya han pasado seis horas, son las tres de la mañana y todavía mi hermano no vuelve.

- ¡Me estoy aburriendo – Dijo Emmett exasperado – ¡Jasper apostemos!

- No estoy de humor Em – Dije abatido; mi mente únicamente puede pensar en Alice, ya son cinco días sin verle ni hablarle, sin olerla ni besar a mi adorada duendecita.

- Apostemos a ver quien hace enojar primero a Edward.

- Te dije que no estoy de humor – Repliqué.

- Deja de hacerte el emo y juguemos.

- ¡YO NO ME HAGO EL EMO! – Le grité enojado llegando hasta el y empujándolo. Cayó contra el sofá que cedió ante el peso destrozándose.

Realmente su comentario no ameritaba tal reacción pero no pude controlarme, estoy harto, frustrado y enojado conmigo mismo por mi actitud con Alice y por seguir pensando que se lo merece; por eso estalle con el primer idiota que se ofreció.

- _Espero que mi departamento no esté destrozado_ – Emmett y yo nos miramos al escuchar las palabras de Edward desde el estacionamiento; luego miramos el sofá, creo que alguien se va a enojar.

- Menos mal no hicimos la apuesta, habrías ganado – Se burló Emmett; lo fulminé con la mirada. Me concentré en las emociones de Edward pero no había rastro de enojo sino que parecía dichoso, aunque pude sentir algo de miedo a su alrededor, sentido por…

La puerta se abrió pero Edward no entró, la mantuvo abierta para que una chica de cabello castaño y ojos celeste se diera paso, tras ella entró él.

- ¿Reneesme? – Preguntamos Emmett y yo confundidos ya que la Reneesme que recordábamos era pelirroja de ojos verde grisáceos.

- Nessie – Aclaró Edward ante el enojo visible en el rostro de l niña que luego pareció recuperar su miedo. Tanto Emmett como yo estábamos sorprendidos: así que esa es la hija de Edward, nuestra sobrina.

- Nessie ellos son Emmett y Jasper, tus…mis hermanos – Se corrigió Edward y me pareció lo mejor, no creo que llegarle a la primera con "_tus tíos"_ sea lo más prudente.

- Ya los conocía – Dijo en voz baja algo cohibida.

- Oh vamos, dale un abrazo al tío Emmett – Exclamó este llegando a su lado en una fracción de segundo dándole un abrazo de oso.

- Emmett suéltala – Le advirtió Edward.

- Me estás…lastimando – Sollozó Nessie; él la soltó de inmediato y Nessie se escondió tras Edward quien le gruñó a Emmett.

- No es mi culpa que sea tan frágil – Se excusó Emmett – Es más culpa de Bella – Edward no estuvo muy feliz por el chiste.

- Vamos al estar de arriba ya que destrozaron este sofá – Dijo serio; ella asintió y ambos subieron las escaleras pero a la mitad nos llamó – Chicos suban que es con ustedes que Nessie debe hablar.

- ¿Con nosotros? – Cuestionó Emmett mientras ambos subíamos; Nessie se retorcía las manos y le decía a Edward que quería irse; pero él le negaba con la cabeza e intentaba tranquilizarla diciéndole que nosotros no le haríamos daño. Tranquilicé a Nessie para que no se dejara controlar por los nervios aunque no puedo dejar de sentir curiosidad.

- Ya ustedes saben de Nessie – Comenzó Edward – Lo que no saben es que como la mayoría de nosotros ella tiene un… "Don" o mejor dicho, dos – Asentí interesado, no fui el único – Nessie tiene la capacidad de ser metacroma.

- Eso explica porque no es pelirroja hoy – Dije mirándola con una sonrisa cálida para inspirarle confianza, después de todo es una niña. Ella se tensó pero luego asintió.

- ¿Y que más haces? – Preguntó Emmett directamente a ella, que se puso aun más nerviosa

- Nessie también puede controlar los pensamientos de las personas – Contetó Ed – Puede hacer que piensen, olviden, vean o crean lo que ella quiere.

- ¡Eh! Pero eso ya lo sabemos – Exclamó Emmett; Edward y Nessie lo miraron sorprendido – Bella nos lo dijo.

- Es tu turno Nessie – La alentó Edward.

- Yo… - Comenzó ella – Yo… a mi su hermana Alice no me gusta; ella no cumplió su palabra a mamá y papá – Sentí el dolor de Edward como si fuera el mio aunque su rostro seguía impasible – Así que pensé en vengarme cuando ustedes discutieron con papá – Otra estocada al corazón de Edward que yo sentí – Entonces yo…yo… - Nos miró con miedo y exclamó - ¡Si se lo digo se van a enojar!

- ¿Me ves cara de tío enojón? – Cuestionó Emmett fingiéndose ofendido. Ella dudó.

- No – Dijo tímida – Pareces divertido – Emmett hizo una payasada triunfante - ¡Pero él NO! – Me señaló – ¡Y si se enoja hará que ustedes se enojen conmigo!

- No voy a enojarme pequeña – Aseguré - ¿Qué hiciste?

- ¿Seguro? – Asentí. Edward le tomó de la mano apoyándola – Yo… yo… los convencí de que… que Alice los había traicionado y que debían…odiarla y no creer en su palabra y no hablarle y… ahora Edward me dice que ustedes están casado y…¡Lo siento!

No le respondí; la miraba boquiabierto, estas semanas de dolor y remordimiento por la forma en que traté a Alice todo el daño que le hice con mis palabras la última vez que nos vimos había sido culpa de una niña caprichosa que había querido "vengarse y ya"

- Fuiste tú entonces – Dijo Emmett; luego sonrió - ¡Genial! Entonces la duende sigue siendo mi hermana favorita! – Saltó Emmett a abrazarla. Nessie se aligeró y le sonrió tímidamente. Edward en cambio tenía el ceño fruncido, debía ver mi mente.

- Lo que hiciste me hizo insultarla, he pasado cinco días en un infierno moral por lo que le dije, sintiendo que la amo pero pensando que no.

- No tienes que hablarle así Jasper – La defendió Edward; juro que intenté calmarme, pero mi enojo era realmente fuerte.

- ¡Demonios Edward! ¿Cómo puedes pedirme que me calme si cuando la dejé en Forks estuve a punto de pedirle el divorcio? Todo por culpa de una niñita malcriada – Nessie estaba encogida en su asiento sollozando; Emmett la acunó, genial, lo que me faltaba: que esos dos la apoyen y me hagan ver como el malo- Alice lo es todo para mí y estuve a punto de perderla por pensamientos que no eran míos.

- ¡Jasper la has hecho llorar! – Exclamó Alice indignada…un minuto ¿Alice? Ella me veía desde la escalera – Nessie es una niña, no la trates así.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Alice? – Preguntó Edward sustituyendo a Emmett en consolar a Nessie.

- Esperando sus disculpas – Dijo ella seria, luego sonrió y se acercó a Nessie. Pudimos ver las bolsas que llevaba en las manos – Sabía que estarías aquí, te traje un regalo Nessie – Le tendió la bolsa que ella tomó con el pulso tembloroso; luego nos miró sería - ¿Y bien? Estoy esperando.

- ¡Te quiero duende! – Saltó Emmett abrazándola fuertemente. Vi a Edward y a Nessie yéndose; Edward le había dicho que la llevaría a casa.

- Bien, suficiente para mí – Sonrió ella. Emmett la soltó y ella mi miró, pero yo esquive su mirada avergonzado.

- Creo que acompañare a Edward y Nessie no sea que se pierdan – Dijo Emmett dejándonos solos. No alcé la mirada del suelo ni siquiera cuando hable:

- Ni siquiera merezco que me perdones duendecilla; me comporte como un miserable.

- Es bonito que lo reconozcas – Dijo ella – Pero en parte tenías razón, les mentí a todos y…- Se acercó a mi haciéndome alzar la mirada, no me reprochaba nada – No fue tu culpa.

Me besó con amor, como solo Alice sabe hacer. Le correspondí inmediatamente extrañando sus labios, su tacto y su olor que me hacen amarla cada vez con mayor intensidad.

- Edward no volverá hasta dentro de unas horas – Susurró.

La tomé de la cintura sin dejar de besarla, llevándola hasta la cama de Edward no creo que se enoje, después de todo él no la usa. Esta noche nosotros si lo haríamos, le daremos uso y amare a Alice como nunca, pidiéndole perdón con besos y caricias para que la duendecilla perdone a su caballero sureño.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Jacob Black

Observé el reloj, me pareció haber escuchado un ruido pero ahora todo estaba en silencio; Bella dormía a mi lado y Nessie se había encerrado en su cuarto desde temprano. Me volteé en la cama y tomé mi celular del suelo: 3:30 am; mañana sería martes, mi día para pasar la mañana con la niña. Quizás la lleve al mar que tanto le gusta, de todas formas mientras la aleje de casa el chupasangre tendrá más difícil encontrarla.

Si, no es mala idea; aunque también tuviese que llevar a Seth… su novio. Fruncí el ceño, de no ser porque con eso puedo mantener a Steve a raya, no lo aceptaría tan fácilmente aunque he de admitir que Seth la quiere y la respeta mucho, y el que yo pueda ver sus pensamientos y lo que hace no solo me da confianza, si no que me demuestra todo lo que el siente por ella. Realmente siempre supe que él la quería, pero si no armé ningún escandalo fue porque nunca vi nada malo en sus pensamientos, además la niña se ve feliz con él.

Me volví hacía Bella y la arropé con mis brazos. Ella se acurrucó y le besé el cabello. Pronto sería papá de nuevo, y esta vez de un hijo propio, pronto tendríamos a un lobito correteando por aquí y por allá.

Fruncí el ceño: tengo que encontrar otro empleo para conseguir un lugar más grande donde vivir, un lugar donde podamos estar los cuatro cómodamente como una familia, disfuncional, es decir dos lobos, una humana y una semivampira no es algo que se diga normal, pero familia al fin y al cabo. Sonreí de lado: quizás pronto adoptemos al hijo de Frankestein y estaríamos completos ¿Para que familia Monster si está la familia Black?

No pude evitar reírme por el pensamiento. Bella se removió incomoda.

- ¿De que te ríes? – Preguntó somnolienta.

- De nada – Mentí pero me callé de repente escuchando otro ruido seco y más fuerte – Voy por agua – Le informé, pero ya se había vuelto a dormir. La besé en los labios y salí de la habitación a ver que había sido; pensé en ir a la habitación de Nessie, pero escuché otro ruido aun más fuerte desde la sala, como si algo o alguien se hubiera caído.

Pude ver que Seth con sus patotas había tumbado el control del televisor y un vaso (por suerte plástico) y encima se había caído del sofá pero ni eso lo despertó por lo que ahora dormía desde el piso.

Me reí y volví a la habitación más tranquilo; por un segundo había pensado que se le habían alborotado las hormonas y había ido a la habitación de Nessie.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Edward Cullen.

- ¿Segura que ya estas mejor? – Le pregunté preocupado. Nessie asintió. Desde que salimos del departamento nos habíamos estacionado frente al mar porque ella se había sentido mal por la forma en que Jasper la había tratado.

Emmett nos había acompañado hasta que se le ocurrió la _genial_ idea de subirle el animo invitándole a cazar un zorro a lo que ella se negó enojada y para evitar problemas le pedí que nos dejara solos, además, por muy egoísta que parezca, quiero aprovechar del tiempo a solas con ella.

- Si, estoy bien –Aseguró – Además el regalo de Alice me subió el animo – Dijo enseñándome el peluche que Alice le había dado; era una leoncita con un collar que decía _Sra. Leoncia_ – El señor Leoncio estará feliz de saber que tiene novia.

- Oh, el Sr. Leoncio – Lo recordé – Hace mucho que no veo a mi colega – Sonrió – Creo que es mejor que te lleve a casa, son casi las cinco de la mañana, Bella estará preocupada.

- Espero que no, porque eso significaría que sabe que no estoy en casa – Sonrió con algo de tristeza – Te recuerdo que me secuestraron – Torcí el gesto – Pero vamos a quedarnos un poco más, hasta que amanezca por favor.

- Comienzo a creer que usas tu don conmigo porque no hay nada que te pueda negar – Le besé la frente y me senté a su lado.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Ana Martínez.

- Chicos vamos a casa – Pedí nuevamente. Hacía ya una hora que habíamos salido del club; la mayoría se habían ido a sus casas ¡pero no! Yo debo ser la novia del que propuso "_dar una vuelta"_. Ahora solo somos siete que caminamos por las calles de Boston y yo soy la única que conservo mis cinco sentidos intactos.

- ¡Diviértete Anita! – Gritó Steve; bastante bien me había caído ese chico hasta que se puso a tomar todo lo que le pusieran al frente, como si alcanzar el coma etílico fuese su sueño de vida.

- ¡Joder tío, que mi casa es hacía allá! – Exclamó Carmen discutiendo con Raúl sobre la dirección de su casa mientras Roger, Enrique y Sofía cantaban a voz en cuello El Rey.

- ¿Divertirme? Si la policía nos ve así vamos a pasar un buen rato en la estación, y no quiero ¡Vámonos!

- ¡Ay por favor! – Exclamó Raúl desdeñoso.

- ¡Vamos a jugar! – Propuso Steve alzando su botella de tequila a medio acabar – ¡Retenme! Fo…fondo blanco:..- Exclamó trastabillando.

Me crucé de brazos cuando Raúl y Enrique aceptaron, tomando sus respectivas botellas que habían dejado en el suelo. Me preocupé, ya perdí la cuenta de todo lo que han mezclado esta noche en sus estómagos.

- ¡TRAGA! ¡TRAGA! ¡TRAGA! ¡TRAGA! ¡TRAGA! – Comenzaron las porras mientras ellos bebían sin respirar; Quique terminó primero que los demás; Steve se ahogó llenándose de tequila mientras tocía y Raúl seguía bebiendo.

Bufé enojada y saqué mi celular, si Roger no quiere irse, allá él; yo pediré un taxi.

Los chicos entraron al malecón, los seguí, tampoco me quedare solo mientras espero. Le di la dirección al taxista que en veinte minutos estaría ahí. Me senté en unos de los bancos mientras veía a Sofía y Ruben en una escena muy "Titanic" recostado a la cerca de concreto.

Carmen colocó algo de salsa en su celular y Roger y Enrique comenzaron a bailar juntos. No pude evitar reír a pesar de mi enojo, teniendo en cuenta lo ebrio que estaban ambos, y que de por si mi novio no sabe bailar, el espectáculo era digno de recordar, por lo que me apresuré en grabarlos con mi celular. Steve se sentó a mi lado con el rostro al cielo y los ojos cerrados. Lo miré.

- ¿Estás bien? – Pregunté. Él me miró y estalló a carcajadas.

- Que jajajajaj que jajajajjaajajaja que si estoy jajajjajajajaj bien jajajajaja – Siguió riendo y realmente ni cuenta me di cuando esa risa se conviertió en llanto; pero allí estaba, el chamo estaba llorando como magdaleno – Clar…hip…ro que no…hip..estoy biiiien – Daba pena verlo. Le di unas palmaditas en el hombro con pena.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¡Nessie tiene noviooo! – Exclamó con la voz distorsionada por el alcohol – Kelsey me odi…a y Ca… cacarlie no me escribe desde hace meeeeeeses y.. yo…_y yo estoy aquí, borracho y locoooo **(3)** - _Cantó

- ¿Dijiste Carlie? – Pregunté desconcertada el rio como un desquiciado.

- ¡No te lo voy a decir! – Gritó sacándome la lengua como un niño y bebió un trago de lo poco que le queda de la botella y se puso de pie a prisa yéndose hacía adelante a punto de estamparse contra el piso; pero se giró a prisa como si peleara con alguien imaginario. - ¡Le..partire…la cara a ese idiotaa..!

- ¡Ostia que el chaval está celoso! – Gritó Carmen que lo había escuchado - ¡Tíos, que este esta despechado! – Las burlas y abucheos no se hicieron esperar. La alarma de mi celular sonó: el taxi llegaría en unos cinco minutos y me esperaría en la plaza principal del malecón.

- Me voy, vamos Rogelio. – Lo halé de la mano; el me besó en los labios solo para decir que se quedaba con Ruben. Gruñí por lo bajo, tendré que hablar seriamente con él en el mañana porque si quiere que esta relación dure tendrá que dejar de beber.

Metí las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta y me marché con paso rápido; unos rayos fugitivos y débiles de sol comenzaban a abrirse paso entre las nubes; el cielo se veía hermoso pero caminando sola y a esa hora por la calle no tengo cabeza para apreciarlo.

En la plaza principal donde descansa un monumento a los navegantes, había alrededor de este, varios bancos a unos diez metros de donde yo me encuentro. Pude distinguirlos, estaban vacíos, o eso me pareció al principio: había uno, el que da de frente al mar, en el que una pareja estaba sentado observando el alba que recién comenzaba.

Me acerqué al sitio solo porque debía, pero me mantuve alejada de la pareja porque no quiero interrumpir nada; sin embargo me dio muchísima curiosidad que estuvieran ahí, a esas horas un día martes; es decir, yo pensé que los únicos anormales que salen de rumba un lunes para pasar la madrugada del martes en la calle son el idiota de mi novio y sus amigos (viéndome yo arrastrada con ellos)

Giré a verlos de reojo, estaban de espaldas a mi; ella acurrucada en el pecho de él que la abrazaba protectoramente. De pronto la chica volteó un poco hacía mi como si hubiese notado mi presencia y tan rápido como volteó a verme volvió la mirada al frente, pero ya es tarde, la vi.

Con prisa me acerque a ellos por delante; ella escondía el rostro en el pecho del chico que parecía divertido y que luego serio me miró.

- ¿Se te ofrece algo? – Preguntó.

- ¿Bella sabe que estas aquí, Nessie? – Pregunté seria; ella separó el rostro de "su amigo" y me miró.

- ¡No le digas! – Exclamó.

- Lo supuse – Susurré – Te llevo a casa, despídete de tu novio ¡Andando! – Exclamé tomándola del brazo, ella se soltó con un movimiento brusco.

- No, no soy su novio – Dijo el chico, quien por cierto me parece haberlo visto antes – Mi nombre es Edward Cullen. – Me tendió la mano que deje extendida, ¡Claro! Ya recuerdo, él también había visto a Nessie con Steve aquella vez. Por algo frunció el ceño, pero lo ignore.

- Vamos Nessie, Bella se va a preocupar si despierta y no te ve.

- ¡No! ¡Tú le vas a decir!

- No te comportes como una mocosa – Le espeté – Y tú- Me dirigí a Edward – Si realmente quieres a Nessie deberías buscar otra hora para verla – Un auto sonó la corneta, le hice señas al taxista para que esperara.

- Tienes razón – Aseguró el chico - Pero no debes pensar que tengo una relación amorosa con Nessie, en eso te equivocas.

- Claro, claro ¡Andando! – Le ordené, pero Nessie no se movió y el chico se puso de pie.

- Puedes estar tranquila, yo la llevo a su casa.

- Claro, eso me ha tranquilizado tanto – Me burlé; me miró entre cejas – Bella me habló de ti Edward y no quiere que estés junto a su hermana…Nessie no me hagas llamarla, vamos.

- ¡Vete tu! – Me gritó – _¡Vete!_

Asentí; no se porque diablos y me marché, quizás por consideración al taxista que tiene ya cinco minutos esperándome.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Nessie Black

El cielo azul claro y despejado propio de la mañana de verano se cernía sobre mí mientras camino con prisa rumbo al edificio.

Confiada de que Ana no llamaría a mamá, me quedé junto con Edward en el malecón unos cuarenta minutos y más y cuando vine a darme cuenta ya eran las seis de la mañana ¡Mamá a esa hora ya estaba despierta! Por lo que con prisa Edward me llevó en el auto y me dejó (a petición mía) a un par de cuadras del edificio.

Una vez hube llegado hasta él, observé a ambos lados; un señor caminaba en dirección a mí, lo obligué a detenerse, voltearse y mirar con interés un ladrillo mientras yo escalaba la pared. Escuché el claxon del auto de Edward y lo vi bajarse preocupado; le hice señas para que se mantuviera tranquilo y subí con prisa rumbo a mi habitación.

Cuando iba por el segundo piso escuché a papá llamándome; me apresuré y dispuse a meterme por la ventana pero menos mal no lo hice de buenas a primeras porque papá estaba en la habitación con el ceño fruncido.

- ¡Nessie no está! - Exclamó

- ¿Qué? – Oí decir a mamá que estaba tras él - ¡Nessie! - Me llamó. Maldije y desde la ventana exclamé.

- ¡Aquí estoy! – Mientras me metía con prisa por la ventana del baño, que por cierto olía a perro remojado.

- ¿Nessie? – Escuché un balbuceo sorprendido; me giré roja de vergüenza maldiciendo una y otra vez mi suerte. Seth estaba allí a medio enjabonar cubriéndose con la cortina plástica de la cintura para abajo.

- ¿Estás en el baño? – Preguntó Papá. Me llevé el índice a los labios para chitar a Seth y exclamé por encima del ruido de la regadera que nos mojaba a ambos en el pequeño espacio.

- Si, ya salgo papá.

- Está bien, linda – Dijo él y lo oí susurrar – Pensé que Seth se duchaba.

- Supongo que habrá salido – Comentó mamá. Me tensé y miré a Seth que no se movía.

- "¿Dónde_ estabas?"_ – Articuló sin emitir sonido alguno; dentro de toda su vergüenza había preocupación.

- "_Paseando"_ – Respondí de igual forma. Él pareció darse cuenta de cómo se encontraba porque gesticuló pidiéndome que me volteara; le obedecí de inmediato, esperé unos segundos antes de volverme, ya se había sujetado una toalla en la cintura pero aun seguía en el área de la ducha por lo que la toalla se empapó de inmediato.

- Nessie, tu madre debe trabajar – Papá golpeó la puerta cosa que nos hizo saltar a ambos. Seth resbaló, intenté sujetarlo pero me llevó consigo calleándole encima.

- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó papá.

- Casi me caigo, pero estoy bien – Dije sin saber como salir sin delatar a Seth; porque estoy segura de que a papá no le gustara nada esa situación. Seth parecía tener una pequeña batalla/sufrimiento en su interior que se reflejaba en sus ojos, me pregunto que le pasara.

- Jacob me matara – Lo oí ahogar un susurro cerrando los ojos fuertemente.

- Salta por la ventana – Le susurre realmente bajo al oído. Lo escuché respirar profundamente y luego con voz entrecortada susurró.

- Levantate, ya de por si es difícil, más si te tengo encima.

- ¿De que hablas? – Pregunté confundida escuchando que alguien llamaba a la puerta seguida por el grito de mamá.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Bella Swan

Fui a abrir la puerta al escuchar que la tocaban, sin saber quien podría ser a estas horas; quizás algún vecino que necesita que Jacob mueva el auto. Proferí un grito espantada al abrir la puerta y verle allí: pálido, nervioso pero a su vez expectante

- P…¿papá? – Balbuceé sorprendida y horrorizada ¿Qué hace él allí?

- ¿No me invitaras a pasar? – intentó bromear, yo apenas y atiné a apartarme de la mesa demasiado atónita para nada más.

- ¡Charlie! – Exclamó Jacob tan sorprendido como yo. Charlie lo fulminó con la mirada siendo esta la primera vez que lo ve en dos años.

- Vine a conocer a mi nieta Bella – Dijo decidido - ¿Dónde está?

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Seth Clearwhater.

Nessie se había quedado estática escuchando a Charlie saludar. ¡Los encontró! Y entiendo su preocupación, pero ¡Por Dios que necesito que se pare!

Ella es una niña, grande, pero una niña al fin y al cabo que no se percata que la blusa blanca se había vuelto casi transparente y se había adherido a su torso al mojarse en la regadera; que no se daba cuenta que su cercanía totalmente empapada estando yo desnudo me hacían pensar cosas inapropiadas y elevaban mi temperatura por motivos ajenos a la licantropía.

- ¡El abuelito vino! – Exclamó ella en un susurro.- Debo salir

Se puso de pie y gracias a Dios lo hizo porque no se por cuanto más aguantaría el deseo de tocarla y besarla y … Abrí los ojos de par en par cuando la vi disponiéndose a quitarse la blusa.

- ¿¡Que haces!?

- ¡Shhh! – Me chitó de inmediato – No puedo salir vestida así si se supone que me estoy bañando – Susurró – Cierra los ojos.

Por más que cerré los ojos, por más que me giré, mi imaginación voló por la piel que quedaba al descubierto con cada prenda que escuche caer al suelo. Me concentré profundamente en no dejarme controlar por los estímulos y que _La Bestia_ no despertara.

- Tío Seth, tendrás que vestirte y salir por la ventana – Me susurró al oído, se había acercado a mí por la espalda, sentí su cuerpo envuelto en una toalla pegada a mi, y rápidamente se alejaba. Lo próximo que escuché fue a ella salir del baño y exclamar en voz alta.

- Mamá, papá, ya salí.

No le di importancia a su grito. Otra cosa me preocupa y es que debo salir del baño antes que Bella y Jacob entrara y se dieran cuenta que había estado allí con Nessie y aun peor, que mi meditación es realmente mala…¡Malditas hormonas!

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Edward Cullen

Espere unos minutos luego de que Nessie entrara por la ventana del baño pero como no volvió me dispuse a marcharme pero una figura desde la azotea me llamó la atención: Allyson me observaba con fijeza.

- Ven – La llamé en un tono perfectamente audible mientras bajaba del auto. Ella me sonrió apresurándose a bajar a la calle.

- ¿Qué tal te fue Edward?

- ¡Nessie no me odia! – Exclamé sin poder evitar la alegría y la emoción la tomé por la cintura haciéndola girar por los aires – Gracias a ti – No pude evitarlo, la abracé con tanta efusividad que apenas me permitió notar cuando mis labios se unieron a los suyos.

Aun la tenía alzada por la cintura pero poco a poco la posé en el suelo, moviendo lo labios con la misma alegría con que la abrazaba, pidiéndole el acceso a su boca que ella cedió de inmediato.

Nuestros labios fríos y duros como el mármol se acoplaron de inmediato manejando una rítmica danza en nuestras bocas mezclando nuestros alientos; disfrutando del otro sin límites, sin miedo a lastimarnos mutuamente.

Tan repentino como inició, culminó; de pronto me sentía avergonzado por mi falta de educación, por haberme dejado llevar por el impulso y la euforia; eso definitivamente no estaba bien, en especial ahora cuando se de los sentimiento de Allyson hacía mi.

- Tranquilo, soy de las que prefiere que tu le pidas perdón – Dijo Allyson sonriendo, baje la mirada avergonzada. - Y quiero aclarar que no te estoy pidiendo que lo hagas.

- Aun así…lo siento – Me disculpe esquivando su mirada – Yo…Bella… aun…

Observe un dejo de dolor asomarse en la mirada de Allyson; me sentí terrible por provocarle eso.

- Isabella Swan es la madre de tu hija – Dijo – Pero no tiene por qué ser algo más, debes aceptar que ella ya tiene una vida hecha.

- No quiero aceptarlo – Mascullé, ella observaba con dolor el suelo – No me gusta verte triste, pero es la verdad, Bella es el amor de mi existencia.

- _Bella es el amor de mi existencia_ – Me remedó alzando la mirada con enojo – Me gustaría que dejaras de decir eso.

- Es la verdad Ally.

- ¡Bien! – Bramó - ¡Entonces deja de existir y busca al amor de tu vida! ¡Comienza a vivir Edward!

- Vivir…ese término no me corresponde desde 1918 – Dije con cierta amargura.

- ¡NO! Ese término no te queda desde que enviaste tu vida al caño por Isabella Swan; dejaste de vivir para convertirte en un zombie porque no eres capaz de aceptar y superar que tu novia ya no es tu novia, que hace dos años te dejó y está esperando un hijo del perro pulgoso ¡ACEPTALO!

Me quedé helado observándola marcharse. Abrí y cerré la boca como un pez fuera del agua ¿Bella… Bella estaba…? Era eso lo que mis hermanos no querían decirme ¿pero como? ¿Por qué no me había dado cuenta? Había estado tan emocionado por volver a verla que no preste mayor atención a los detalles. Me dejé caer en el asiento del auto sin saber que hacer tenía que ir a verla, pero ¿Con Nessie allí? No lo creo, no sería lo más inteligente.

Suspiré pegando la cabeza al volante sintiendo como las palabras de Allyson retumbaban en mi cerebro, no era solo la información de ese embarazo lo que le había desconcertado ¿Cómo podía pensar en superar a Bella si aun la amaba? ¿Si aun a pesar de esa nueva noticia del embarazo, conservo las esperanzas (aunque remotas) que abandone a Black y vuelva conmigo?

Encendí el auto pero antes de arrancar llevé mis dedos a mis labios recordando los gélidos de Allyson. Rápidamente me detuve: existo por y para Bella, y no creo querer dejar de hacerlo.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Nessie Black

Había escuchado la conversación entre mis padres y el abuelo, ellos no paraban de decirle que no era el momento, que volviera luego, que Renessme estaba dormida, pero el abuelo estaba decidido a conocerme y yo no le dejé dada la dirección precisamente para que a la hora de la verdad dejara que lo corrieran.

Por eso los había llamado papá y mamá desde el baño y por eso me vestía con prisa. De la sala solo escuchaba la respiración lenta de papá. Mamá y el abuelo la habían contenido. Debía apresurarme para hablarle con la verdad al abuelo, para decirle que Lizzie es realmente Nessie, su nieta y que soy una…una… bueno, que no soy como mamá.

Solo un minuto y estaba vestida; me mire al espejo y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos mi cabello se tornó rojo, mi piel clara y mis ojos verde grisáceos; perfecto, Lizzie está lista para darle la noticia; cuando salí de la habitación el abuelo apenas y había recuperado el habla.

- ¿Q..que…que fue…?

- Nada, alguna broma de Lizzie – Dijo mamá nerviosa.

- ¿Yo? – Pregunté, los tres adultos estaban de pie; mamá y papá más pálidos que un fantasma - ¡Hola! – Saludé a Charlie con una sonrisa.

- Hola Lizzie – Saludó él y luego se volvió a mamá – Bella por favor, no puedes seguir negándome a mi nieta.

- No se la estamos negando Charlie, solo que ahora no puede conocerla – Dijo papá. Fruncí el ceño.

- Pues yo pienso como Charlie – Le apoyé.

- Lizzie…

- No mamá – Negué. Charlie me miró –Si ya el abuelo Billy lo sabe, realmente no veo porque ocultarle al abuelito Charlie que yo soy tu hija.

- T…t…tú…- Charlie estaba pálido

- Mi nombre no es Lizzie abuelito, soy Reenesme Carlie Black

**_OOOOOO_OOO_OOO**

**Ohh esa Nessie es un caso... a Charlie le va a dar un infarto! jajaja**

**aww pobre Kelsey sufriendo, y Steve como siempre no ve paz; su madre me encanta *w* ... ummmm Allyson se portó bien llevando a Nessie con Edward a pesar del susto que le dió; **ACLARO:** ese pensamiento de Nessie de tener que ir a la habitación lo puso Allyson en su mente sin saberlo; ya que no sabe lo que puede hacer Nessie y por tanto le "robo" su don sin darse cuenta; y por lo mismo ni Bella, ni Jake o Seth sintieron necesidad de entrar a la habitación.**

**¿Que les pareció la reacción de Nessie ante Edward? A mi en lo personal me gustó muchisimo; sinceramente me costó un poco decidir como quedaría su relación a partir de ahora, pero creo que ha quedado bien ¿que les parece?**

**Ohh me dio algo de cosita con Jasper, el pobre sufriendo por una "travesurita" de Nessie x.x y Seth jajajaja, ahh se nota que Nessie es una niña que no se da cuenta de lo que causa xD**

**Ohh Steve mezcló muchas bebidas x.x de las pocas conocidas**

(1) Sexo en la playa:** es Vodka, Sangria y Jugo de Naranja**

(2) Goodbye M*F:** (Mother Fucker) x.x no tengo ni idea de que contiene... pero dicen que es muuuuy fuerte**

**Como no se de bebidas, ambas me las remendó mi amiga Nymphadora Tonks; que por cierto acaba de publicar un fics nuevo de Sekaiichi Hatsukoi llamado **_CHANGES,_** si les gusta ese anime, les recomiendo el fics totalmente.**

**Ummm como ya deben saber **(3) _Y yo estoy aquí, borracho y loco._**_.. _es parte de la canción Lamento Boliviano de los Enanitos Verdes...**

**Contesto el review anonimo :P**

_Cassandra88**: **_**O_O FINAL ALTERNATIVO? OHHH tengo que verloo! aun no he podido x.x la universidad me tiene al cuello :S apenas tengo tiempo para comer y escribir (al mismo tiempo x.x) aww los turnos se han puesto rudos ahora que estoy terminando el año... ohh te ganeee! actualice antes de que terminaras el capi :P así que ahora me debes dos reviews jajajaj... gracias por recomendarme n.n ohhh y te entiendo, yo tambien tengo amigas abducidas por los juegos del hambre x.x solo que yo no los he leido :S ni siquiera vi la peli, no se, no me llaman la atención. Gracias por el comentario n.n**

**¡ohhh casi olvido comentarlo! muchas me van a linchar por ese beso entre Allyson y Edward x.x pero no; aguanten aguanten... en el próximo capi seguro se alegran; se llama: **_Cara a Cara_** ¿porque creen?...pss si... el tan esperado encuentro...así que quiero muchos reviews ¿eh? jajaja**

**Nos leemos pronto**

**Besos **


	24. Cara a Cara

**Holaaaa :P como estan? **

**me tarde? no verdad :P jejeje, bueno, aqui les traigo un nuevo capi... la tan esperada conversación/discusión entre Edward y Bella :)  
Espero les guste:**

**A leer!**

_**Capitulo 24: Cara a Cara**_

Charlie Swan

Miré a Jacob y Bella exigiéndoles una explicación a las palabras de Lizzie, esperando que me explicaran porque esa joven decía ser mi nieta de dos años. Pero ambos estaban demasiado ocupados mirándola perplejo con la boca y los ojos abiertos como platos.

Carraspeé para recordarles que seguía ahí; para recordarles que esperaba a mi nieta junto con una, más les vale, clara explicación pero lo único que gane fueron respingos, lo único que hizo mi hija fue ver a Lizzie y luego a mi alternativamente.

- Veras Charlie… - Comenzó Jacob con demasiado nervio para estarce quieto; veía constantemente al techo como si esperara que en este se escribiera milagrosamente lo que debía decir.

- Puedo demostrarte que digo la verdad – Dijo Lizzie.

- No te atrevas – Le advirtió Bella con seriedad.

- Si, ya se la verdad de mi ascendencia ¿Por qué el abuelo no puede saber de su descendencia? – Cuestionó – No le di la dirección para dejarlo en ascuas, soy tu nieta Charlie, hija de Bella y…Jacob – Aunque dudó un poco al decirlo lo hizo con firmeza. En sus ojos refulgía sinceridad pero al mismo tiempo era imposible – Nací hace dos años, el 10 de julio; soy capaz de cambiar de color partes de mi cuerpo y controlar la mente, todo eso gracias a que…

- ¡BASTA RENEESME! – Gritó Bella; no me di cuenta cuando las piernas me comenzaron a temblar pero de pronto ya no podían sostenerme y termine cayendo sentado en el sofá.

Entonces era cierto todo lo que ella decía, Bella lo había confirmado al llamarla Reneesme; esa chica es mi nieta ¿pero como?

- ¿Qué…que son ustedes? – Mi voz temblaba, en los diecisiete años que tengo como policía esto es lo más extraño que había visto y vaya que le habían tocado ver cosas extrañas. Reneesme desapareció un poco su sonrisa y exclamó.

- Papá, mamá, explíquense.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Seth Clearwhater

No entiendo que pretende Nessie al decirla la verdad a Charlie, la verdad no envidiaría estar en la posición de Jacob y Bella, pero al menos el desconcierto del que deben ser victima los mantiene totalmente metidos en el tema y así Jacob no prestó atención al baño de agua fría que me había dado para calmar a _La Bestia_ que Nessie había despertado. Por lo que ahora ando en calzoncillos de dormir disponiéndome a saltar desde la ventana del baño del tercer piso preguntándome si realmente valdría la pena intentar ocultar un incidente del que Jacob se enteraría apenas ambos entráramos en fase.

- Charlie, Nessie no es como los demás – Escuche a Jacob comenzar, si que ha de estar nervioso el pobre. Me fije en el punto exacto donde pensaba caer, o bueno, al menos el punto aproximado y me encarame sobre la ventana realmente pequeña, estaba incomodo con las piernas fuera y el cuerpo dentro, respire profundamente para lanzarme pronto antes que alguien pasara caminando, me viera y pensara que quiero suicidarme.

Y sin más, me deje caer a la acera para luego subir a prisa al departamento.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Kelsey Walcott

_-¿Sabes?- Me preguntó tirándose en mi cama con despreocupación – Siempre me ha gustado tu cuarto_

_Le sonreí divertida cerrando la puerta tras de mí por pura costumbre, después de todo no era necesario: no hay nadie en casa._

_- Pues a mi me gusta más ahora que está completa – Le dije consciente del doble sentido y de que él lo entendería; sonrió, luego enarcó una ceja y exclamó._

_- Te denunciare por acoso sexual Kelsey – Me acerqué a él a gatas sobre la cama para besarle los labios; no tardó en corresponder enterrando sus dedos en mi cabello, pero me separe casi de inmediato - ¡Oye! – Se quejó._

_- Dijiste que me denunciarías – Dije riendo – No quiero enfrentar cargos._

_- Podrías intentar convencerme de no presentarlos – Sonrió él acercándose a besarme nuevamente. Nos enzarzamos en una batalla en la que nuestras lenguas querían tomar el control pero de la que realmente a ninguno nos importaba quien ganara. Él me giró para quedar yo abajo sin dejar de besarme, desde que habíamos comenzado a salir hacía seis meses jamás lo había hecho con aquel deseo contenido; y de inmediato comprendí porque: estábamos en mi habitación y es la primera vez que en medio de una visita suya mis padres nos dejan solos._

_Me emocioné y sonrojé ante lo que significaba para mi mente porque sería a él, a quien más amo en todo el universo a quien le entregue algo tan preciado como mi cuerpo._

_- Kelsey…- Dijo él deteniéndose rojo de vergüenza sentándose a mi lado. Comprendía perfectamente su vergüenza: él nunca ha tenido intimidad con ninguna chica: su última relación había sido realmente catastrófica y él parecía algo cohibido. Pero no me preocupaba eso ambos podíamos aprender juntos el arte de amarnos._

_- Steve – Dije casi al mismo tiempo que él, mirándonos a los ojos, leyendo en nuestras miradas cuanto nos deseábamos, advirtiéndonos y pidiéndonos mutuo permiso ante lo que ocurriría a continuación. Él me sonrió con dulzura y acarició mi rostro con suma ternura._

_- Te amo cosita – Susurró besándome esta vez demostrando con sus labios sus palabras fusionando nuestros cuerpos para hacernos uno por completo._

Mi rostro inundado en lágrimas observaba con dolor el lado de mi cama en que Steve se había recostado tras esa tarde de amor de nuestra primera vez. Él se había acostado sobre la almohada que ahora yo (acostada sobre el lado izquierdo de mi cama matrimonial) abrazaba con fuerza recordándolo besarme mientras me prometía amarme "_por siempre, cada día mil veces más"_

Pero había mentido, no me había amado por siempre; solo seis meses después de eso él se había confundido…y ahora todo se repetía pero dolía mas, mil veces más porque esa confusión era tangible, tenía nombre y apellido: Nessie Swan.

Mordí la almohada con rabia sin evitar derramar aun más lagrimas por más que me hubiese mentido, que me hubiese engañado, no puedo odiarlo, lo amo demasiado como para sentir tal cosa por él.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? – No pude evitar recriminar golpeando con rabia el lado de la cama en que él había estado aquella vez - ¿Qué tiene Nessie que te hizo dejar de amarme? ¡¿QUÉ?! – Mis lágrimas se mezclaban con mi saliva dando como resultado ese balbuceó – ¿Qué tiene ella…?

- Kelsey – No había escuchado cuando mi padre entró a la habitación pero su voz era cautelosa y preocupada. Lo vi acercarse a la cama y sentarse en el borde junto a mí – Linda no puedes dejarte afectar de esta forma: ayer no saliste de aquí.

- ¿Por qué papá? – Me abalancé sobre él abrazándolo - ¿Por qué me hace tanto daño si yo lo amo papá? ¿Porque?

- Siempre en una relación hay uno que ama más – Dijo acariciándome el espalda – Lamento que te haya tocado sufrir a ti.

- ¡Es que no es justo! – Sollocé – Siento como si la mitad de mi se hubiera marchado con él y la otra mitad estuviese muriendo poco a poco en agonía.

- No puedo perdonarle a Steve que te haga sufrir nuevamente de esa manera mi niña.

- Ahora es peor papá – Dije – Mil veces peor por que él…- Me contuve, no quiero decirle lo que había sucedido. Lo que más me atormenta de toda esta situación es que estoy casi segura que si me pidiera perdón lo perdonaría de nuevo – Lo amo papá

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Nessie Black

- ¿A…a que te refieres con que no es como los demás? – Preguntó el abuelito, mamá suspiró.

- Nessie…crece más rápido de lo normal – Comenzó ella; vi al abuelo arquear una ceja: creo que de eso había podido darse cuenta solo – Ella… recuerdas lo que…. lo que hablamos en Forks? ¿Lo que dije antes de decirte que estoy embarazada?

- Edward – Susurró el abuelo. ¡Genial! Coo si el ambiente no fuera ya tenso tenía que salir su nombre. Papá bufó y yo me removí incomoda – Eres hija de Cullen.

- Soy hija de Jacob – Aclaré – Pero si, soy así por Edward – Él parecía querer buscar algo que decir, pero me daba la impresión que el abuelo estaba muy confundido.

- ¿Qué son los Cullen? – Logró articular, apenas nos dio chance a papá, mamá y a mi intercambiar una mirada cuando gritó - ¡NO! ¡No quiero saberlo! Creo que mejor es no saberlo – Se repitió a si mismo; asentí algo cohibida.

Papá y yo pegamos un respingo al oír el grito de una vecina y luego un ¡_Vístase! ¡Degenerado!_. Tocaron a la puerta que corrí a abrirla en medio segundo. El abuelo gritó asustado.

- T…tu… tu estabas all..á y ahora…ahora… - Tartamudeó señalando el lugar donde había estado, y luego a mi abriendo la puerta dándole paso a Seth en calzoncillos. Saqué la cabeza para ver el pasillo antes de cerrar: la señora Hummel, una anciana como de 70 años era quien había gritado - ¿Seth Clearwhater?

- Hola Charlie – Le contestó algo incomodo mientras yo cerraba la puerta.

- ¿Qué hacías en la calle en calzoncillo? – Preguntó papá con una media sonrisa divertida.

- Asusto ancianas ¿No escuchaste? – Cuestionó – Voy a vestirme.

- Pero él…tú… ¿Qué haces aquí? – Cuestionó el abuelo sin entender absolutamente nada.

- Me ayuda a cuidar a Bella y Nessie de los Cullen

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Steve Hathaway

Desperté al sentir que me halaban con fuerza haciendo que cayera del banco.

- Eh, eh, no me agredas – Mascullé en voz baja. Me duele horrores la cabeza, los muchachos del club ya no estaban, supongo que habrán ido por ellos ya - ¿Qué pasa?

- Te vas, vinieron por ti – Fue lo único que dijo el policía halándome hacía afuera de la celda. Me dejé llevar con una sensación de resaca tenaz.

- ¿Irme? Pero si estaba comodísimo durmiendo – Exclamó con sarcasmo, la espalda me dolía horrores - ¿Quién…? - Callé al ver quien me esperaba firmando unos papeles al oficial.

Me quedé de pie y ella me miró, estaba realmente furiosa. Volví la mirada al policía que me llevaba con expresión suplicante.

- No estoy tan seguro de querer irme ¿Puedo volver adentro? – El tipo me empujó fuera y apenas pude mantenerme en pie.

Mi madre me tomó del brazo y tras despedirse de los policías salimos. Sentí como si me llevara a rastras y no me miró todo el camino en taxi a la casa. Cerré los ojos sabiendo que lo que vendría sería duro, mi madre se estaba conteniendo para cuando estuviésemos solos en casa, y vaya que el camino fue corto.

Apenas puse un pie en la casa recibí una bofetada en la mejilla que sentí me reventaría la cabeza por la jaqueca que venía trayendo. No dije nada, solo bajé la mirada esperando que comenzara.

- ¡JAMÁS HABÍA TENIDO QUE BUSCARTE EN UNA DELEGACIÓN STEVE PAUL HATHAWAY! – Me espetó.

- Lo siento – Balbuceé la disculpa.

- ¿Lo siento? – Seguía gritando – Tu padre también lo sintió la primera vez que tuve que sacarlo de una comisaria por andarse ebrio por ahí – Apreté los puños enojado por esa mención – Él era un buen hombre pero mira como acabó por culpa de la bebida ¡No sigas sus pasos, Steve!

- ¡No me pasara igual! – Exclamé, casi grite. Mi padre siempre había sido un hombre ejemplar hasta que quedó sin trabajo y comenzó a beber, casi todas las semanas mamá tenía que buscarlo al algún sitió porque estaba ebrio hasta que una noche se armó una revuelta en una comisaria y él contó entre los muertos.

- Más te vale, porque no estoy dispuesta a ser yo quien te entierre.

- ¡Solo ha sido una vez!

- Una vez hoy y una aquel viernes con Nessie ¿Qué no me dijiste que cuando despertaste ni sabías donde estabas?

- ¡NO ES LO MISMO! – Grité – Solo me pase un poco de tragos, y lo de Nessie no viene al caso.

- No si viene porque estas así por esa muchachita – Acusó – Jamás me he metido en tus decisiones Steve: ni cuando dejaste Harvard ni en lo que decidas con Kelsey, pero no voy a permitir que tu vida se ahogue en una botella por tu capricho con esa niña.

- Nessie no es un capricho ¡LA AMO! – Le espeté sorprendiéndome a mi mismo por semejante revelación: lo había admitido, sin pensarlo ni detenerme a comparar entre ella y Carlie mi corazón había tomado su decisión gritando la conclusión: Era Nessie, Nessie es a quien amo.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Nessie Black

- Y este es mi lugar favorito – Dije acercándome a la cerca de concreto del malecón para recibir la brisa del mar mientras el abuelo se acercaba a mi con lentitud – Vengo aquí cuando quiero pensar o cuando estoy triste o enojada.

- ¿Te gusta el mas? – Preguntó fascinado observándome, sopesé mi respuesta antes de contestar.

- Me gusta verlo, escucharlo y olerlo…si me gusta el mar siempre y cuando no esté yo dentro - Le sonreí abiertamente aturdiendo un poco al abuelito Charlie.

- Aun no puedo creer que seas Reneesme – Dijo en un susurro; fruncí el ceño.

- Soy Nessie; ese nombre es horrible.

- Pero son los nombres de tus abuelas – Dijo y se calló casi de inmediato. Lo miré confundida ¿Los nombres de mis abuelas? ¿Eso es lo que significa mi nombre? Me tomó un segundo el darme cuanta que no se refería a la mamá de mi papito. Charlie intentó cambiar el tema – ¿Reneé te ha visto? ¿Te conoce?

- No – Negué y volví al tema que me interesaba - ¿La madre de Edward se llama…- Me tomé un segundo para dividir mi nombre en dos – Esme?

- Si – Dijo – Pero preferiría que no hablemos de los Cullen o Bella se enojara. – Fruncí el ceño pero casi al instante sonreí tomándole de la mano con emoción y halándolo por el malecón.

- ¡Vamos a perseguir aves! – Grité alegre – Y luego iremos al parque: quiero que empujes mi columpio – Confesé, siempre he visto ancianos con sus nietecitas jugando en los columpios y es exactamente eso lo que quiero – Y después me comparas un heladote así de enorme – Extendí los brazos a todo lo que dieron. El abuelo rio divertido por mi cambio de actitud.

- Claro, pero tendrás que contarme más cosas de ti – Pidió, asentí soltándolo para echar a correr tras unas gaviotas que emprendieron el vuelo asustadas.

- Me gusta la salsa – Dije – De hecho hace meses tomé clases de baile.

- Cuando era joven, antes de casarme con tu abuela también tomé clases. - Me detuve encantada por lo que acabo de escuchar

- ¡Entonces lo herede de ti! – Dije sonriente - ¡Ya se! ¡Vayamos los dos al club y bailemos juntos!

- Solo tomé dos clases antes de dejarlo… Fue Renee quien me obligó – Dijo negando con la cabeza; hice un puchero.

- Por eso tendrás que darme dos helados – Le reclamé – Vamos por el primero abuelito.- Lo vi entiesarse obviamente por mi palabra, sonreí abiertamente para tomarlo de la mano y halarlo hasta un local de helados - ¿Hasta cuando te vas a quedar? – Tengo que planear nuestras salidas en base a su tiempo para que no quede nada por fuera.

- Solo tres días; mientras dure el congreso del doctor Carlisle.

- ¿Carlisle? – Pregunté, el nombre me sonaba - ¿¡El doctor Cullen!? – Pregunté de pronto - ¿Está aquí?

- Si – Admitió llegando al fin hasta la heladería, suspiró y agregué – Nessie, yo sé que Billy es tu abuelo y…

- Y tu también – Dije de inmediato sonriéndole ampliamente; él sonrió.

- Si, y yo también – Coincidió – Pero sé que sabes que el doctor también lo es.

- El doctor solo es un doctor… muy chismoso debo añadir – Dijo con ligera molestia recordando que por culpa de él papá y mamá me habían castigado por enterarse que Seth me había llevado al pueblo en moto. – Quiero un Banana Split.

El abuelo sonrió de lado entendido la indirecta para dejar de hablar del tema y en cambio entró a la heladería dejándome solo en la mesita de afuera pensando en lo que me había dicho: si es cierto que el doctor está en la ciudad, tendré que estar pendiente o Edward terminará llevándome con él la próxima vez que saliéramos y no quiero.

Sonreí abiertamente al ver a lo lejos caminando cerca de la cerca de concreto a alguien, volví la mirada a la heladería: el abuelo aun no pedía su orden. Me enfoqué en el mar concentrándome en cambiar mi cabello rojo y ojos atigrados de Lizzie por el cabello café y los ojos cielo de Nessie.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Jacob Black

- ¿Puedes, por favor, recordarme que estamos buscando exactamente? – Rodé los ojos por el tono cansino de Seth; él sabe a la perfección lo frustrado que me siento por no poder entrar en fase y buscar a Cullen por las calles de Boston porque el pánico en las personas sería épico al ver a un enorme lobo por la ciudad; y su constante molestia no mejoraba la situación.

- Debo conseguir a Cullen antes que él a Bella – Dije entre dientes devanándome los sesos para imaginarme donde podría estar escondida la garrapata esa pero no se me ocurrió nada, tengo la mente totalmente en blanco.

Abatido me dejé caer en el borde de la acera llevándome las manos al rostro. Si había que ser sincero estoy aterrado: Cullen es un hombre mucho más maduro y físicamente más atractivo que yo; tenía dinero y podía darle a Bella todo lo que le pidiera, todas las comodidades que merecía y aun más importante: es el padre de Nessie; Cullen tiene todas las posibilidades de destruirme, porque dejarme sin Bella, sin la mujer que amo con todo mi ser, es la forma más dolorosa de acabar conmigo, de reducirme a nada.

Sentí a Seth sentarse a mi lado y darme una palmada de apoyo en el hombro intentando aplacar mi pánico. Por un lado sé que no puedo hacerle daño, no por Nessie: el maldito supo como jugar sus cartas haciéndose amigo de la niña en primer lugar; pero aun así buscaré la manera de defender a Bella, a mi chica lobo, con garras y dientes de ser necesario.

- Quizás… - Seth no continuó, inseguro. Lo miré con enojo ¿Ahora también tengo que sacarle las palabras con cucharilla o que?

- ¿Quizás que?

- Quizás Nessie pueda decirte como encontrar a Cullen – Aventuró. Gruñí no muy feliz con la idea de preguntarle a la niña, aunque tengo que admitir que es mejor que andar por ahí como dos turistas intentando dar con algo.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Steve Hathaway

La mañana se ver muy apacible; se supone que debería estar en el taller pero la horrible resaca que llevo encima no me dejaría concentrarme, además mi mente es un completo caos al igual que mi cuerpo.

Sentí la brisa marina golpearme el rostro trayendo consigo el característico olor a mar de los muelles; había ido a pasear por el malecón casi sin darme cuenta, solo deseaba alejarme un rato de mi madre y sus constantes miradas reprobatorias: no me perdonaría tan fácil haberle hecho recordar la muerte de mi padre.

Seguí caminando con las manos en los bolsillos; mientras más lo pienso más me pregunto que hago aquí: no es que el lugar me moleste pero no es precisamente mi sitio favorito para estar, aunque debo admitir que esa brisa fresca y seca es agradable.

Me acerqué a la cerca de concreto y me recargué sobre esta; pequeñas olas rompía contra la pared salpicándome el rostro con pequeñas y frescas gotas saladas.

Mis recuerdos son borrosos pero estoy seguro que la noche pasada estuve aquí con los muchachos luego de salir de club lo sé porque fue precisamente en el malecón que la policía nos arrestó.

Sonreí de lado viendo hacía el infinito; a pesar de todo me había divertido un poco, solo hasta que empecé a beber tras saber que Kelsey sabía que Nessie era la chica que me había enamorado sin proponérselo. Debo plantearme seriamente que hacer a partir de ahora, lo primero es hablar con Kelsey y explicarle las cosas porque aunque ella y Nessie no son precisamente amigas, Kelsey le tiene cierto cariño por el hecho de ser la hermana de su mejor amiga; y ese es otro motivo por el que debía intentar arreglar la situación: no puedo permitir que Bella y Kelsey pierdan su amistad por mi culpa.

Una ola especialmente ruda golpeó la pared salpicándome el rostro; no me preocupé en secarme, ya lo haría la brisa.

- Sécate te vas a resfriar – Me dijeron tendiéndome un pañuelo; giré el rostro con una sonrisa ladeada tomándome el pañuelo.

- El agua de mar no resfría – Aseguré mapeándole la nariz con su pañuelo. Nessie rio tomándolo de nuevo y guardándolo en su bolso. Creo ya haberme dado cuenta porque vine aquí: En una oportunidad vine a este lugar junto a Nessie, Bella, Jacob y Kelsey y mi princesita me había dicho que era su lugar favorito; supongo que en el fondo esperaba encontrarme con ella ¿pero ahora que le diré? La última vez que la vi fue para que me presentara a su novio, eso claro, después de nuestra pequeña "_situación"_ en el auto de Edward, de la que no recuerdo más de lo que recuerdo del día en que nací.

Se creó un silencio incomodo entre nosotros. El primero desde que nos conocimos. Volví la mirada al horizonte y pocos minutos después ella estaba sentada sobre la cerca con las piernas abiertas, una a cada lado sosteniendo su peso sobre sus manos que estaban afincadas en el muro un poco más delante de ella.

- Te vez horrible – Comentó. Giré a verla de nuevo sobresaltándome al notar su rostro sonriente tan cerca del mio – Y tienes un golpe ahí – Me tocó justo donde Jacob me golpeó ayer. Sentí mi corazón desbocarse. Me parecía ver a Nessie sorprendida pero seguía sonriendo - ¿Te metiste a boxeador sin avisarme? – Bromeó.

- ¿Te estas ofreciendo como saco? – Bromeé yo, ella rio – Anoche salí con unos amigos – Decidí omitir lo del golpe.

- ¡Menos mal! Si fuesen enemigos no la cuentas – Esta vez fui yo quien rio ladeando un poco la cabeza. La sonrisa de Nessie se extinguió en un segundo - ¿Y eso? – Preguntó sería agarrando con una mano mi cabeza para que no pudiera enderezarla, y con la otra recorriendo una extraña cicatriz en forma de media luna.

- No sé, apareció ahí después de…- Me ruboricé – Bueno, cuando estuvimos en casa de Amadeu.

- Cullen – Me dijo; lo miré confundido – Su apellido es Cullen – Su voz estaba distante – Supongo que yo te… - Susurró pasando nuevamente los dedos por la cicatriz pero no culminó la frase.

- Eh… Nessie, estar así es incomodo; me causaras torticolis.

- ¿Torticolis? – Preguntó sonriendo pero soltándome - ¿Cómo una tortuga? – Indagó confundida; reí.

- No, como un zombie – Dije torciendo un poco más la cabeza para abalanzarme a ella tipo zombie de película para hacerle cosquillas. Nessie rio haciéndome reír también: era como si entre nosotros no hubiese ocurrido nada y todo se mantuviera igual.

- Eh… ¿Nessie? – La llamaron desde atrás; ella se separó de mi y giró el rostro hacía un hombre que llevaba en mano un gran Banana Split

-¡Por supuesto! ¿Quién más va a ser? – Preguntó alegre - ¡Genial, el helado! – Exclamó bajándose de la cerca. El hombre me miraba confundido y yo a él desencajado ¿Y ahora ese quien demonios es?

- ¿Quién es tu amigo, linda? – Preguntó. Fruncí el ceño ¿Cómo que "_linda"?_ ¡Viejo verde!

- Es Steve – Dijo tomando una buena cantidad de helado antes de agregar – Es mi amigo – Luego se giró hacía mi – Steve, él es Charlie Swan, es mi padre.

- Encantado de conocerlo al fin, señor; Nessie e Isabella me han hablado mucho de usted – Dije apresurándome a tenderle la mano carcajeándome internamente por mi tontería. El señor Swan me tendió la mano algo rígido ¿Le habría Nessie hablado de mi?

- ¿Isabella? – Preguntó asombrado.

- A Steve solo le gusta llamar a las personas por su nombre – Explicó Nessie.

- Por algo los padres se esforzaron eligiendo el adecuado ¿no? – Dije. El señor Swan asintió dándome la razón y luego habló a Nessie.

- Pero a ti te llama… - Un celular interrumpió la conversación. Charlie le dejó el bababa Split a Nessie quien de inmediato me ofreció un poco mientras él contestaba su celular.

- Jefe Swan a su servicio – Contestó; Nessie y yo reímos por lo bajo por tal marcialidad. Su interlocutor no debió tener reparo en reírse a carcajadas porque el hombre se ruborizó y repuso – Ya, ya Seth, es la costumbre.

Me enserie al escuchar ese nombre y miré a Nessie de reojo quien estaba concentrada en su helado ¿no era ese el nombre del idiota...perdón, de su novio? Intenté prestar atención lo mejor que pude mientras que distraídamente probaba el helado que ella me ofrecía.

- ¿Nessie? Genial, estamos en el malecón: me dijo que es su lugar favorito; y nos encontramos a…

- ¡Un lindo cachorrito ambulante! – Gritó Nessie asustándonos a los dos señalando a dicho animal que vagaba por el malecón. Enarqué una ceja ¿se había emocionado por el perro o no quería que el tal Seth supiera que estaba conmigo? Algo me decía que lo segundo.

La risa del interlocutor fue tan alta que incluso yo la escuché; supongo que luego siguió hablando porque Charlie agregó.

- Claro, claro ya le dirás a Nessie que te traiga acá, pero estos tres días es mía – Fruncí el ceño: eso significaba que Seth se quedaría mucho más tiempo - ¿Pero que pasa? ¿Por qué llamas? ¿Y Jacob?

Otra vez silencio; el señor Swan no habló durante otros segundos y cuando lo hizo preguntó.

- ¿Edward? - Tanto Nessie como yo volvimos a verlo. Solo que esta vez yo tenía la duda reflejada en el rostro ¿Sería acaso Edward algún conocido de la familia Swan? Y yo que pensaba que solo era un recién llegado. Supongo que al no ser así tendré que tener más cuidado.

- ¿Qué pasa con Edward? – Preguntó Nessie. Charlie se alejó del celular y explicó.

- Jacob y Seth lo están buscando para conversar ¿Sabes donde vive?

- Conversar, claro – Bufó ella – Si pa…Jake, quiere hablar con él yo también voy: no soy tonta, ninguno de los dos se traga. – Charlie suspiró y asintió; pero antes de hablar nuevamente al teléfono agregó.

- ¿No crees que es comprensible? – Volvió a suspirar y se puso el teléfono al oído – Dice que ella quiere ir o no se lo dirá… no, no Seth, tú y Jacob hablen con Nessie en casa, sabrán persuadirla mejor que yo… bien, nos vemos luego.

Colgó el celular dejándonos en silencio. Yo no entendía absolutamente nada, mucho menos cuando comentó.

- Creo que es lo mejor, Edward podría lastimarlos.

- O viceversa, Jake y Seth son unos lobos cuando se enojan – Nessie sonrió abiertamente antes de corretear hacía el cesto de basura para botar el recipiente del banana Split que ya se había acabado a pesar de ser para cuatro personas. Charlie me miró en ese momento en que nos quedamos solos; se había puesto pálido después de las palabras de Nessie, no entiendo porque, solo lo escuché balbucear:

_- Los Monster, son la familia Monster_

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Bella Swan

Me dejaron en Mcdonald a las ocho en punto, lo que para mi es tarde porque se supone que debo llegar antes de abrir para la limpieza y demás.

Charlie y Nessie habían decidido (luego de largas charlas y explicaciones) pasar la mañana juntos para conocerse mejor ¿y ya que? No puedo negarme: Charlie aunque apenas lo asimilaba, está muy emocionado y la niña también. Jacob y Seth por su parte se habían ido juntos sin decir realmente a donde o a que.

- Hola – Saludé a Kelsey tras marcar mi tarjeta.

- Hola – Respondió la gordita escueta – Quédate con el automac- Dijo y se dio media vuelta dejándome sola. Me sentí mal por eso, obviamente está enojada conmigo.

Me fui con Bonnie cuando Austin abrió las puertas y al poco tiempo los clientes empezaron a llegar. Yo me senté frente a la computadora colocándome el micrófono para atender los autos que fuesen llegando.

- Buenos días bienvenidos a Mcdonald ¿Me puede decir su orden?

- Un bicmac y tres cajitas felices – Pidieron; Bonnie se apresuró a buscar la orden y tenerla lista mientras yo facturaba entregándolo todo cuando el auto se puso frente a la ventanilla.

- Buenos días, bienvenidos a… - Mi voz se apagó de inmediato al ver quien se acababa de plantar de pie frente a mi, cara a cara.

Eso no estaba bien y mis piernas tambaleantes también me lo decían ¿Qué hace él frente a mi en la ventanilla del autoservicio? Se suponía que hablaríamos, si, pero también se suponía que yo le diría donde y cuando, se suponía que lo haría cuando estuviera preparada ¿Qué no es por eso que estaban Jasper y Emmett en la ciudad? Pues justo ahora no estoy nada preparada.

- Edward – Ahogué; mi voz parecía indispuesta a salir de mi garganta.

- Hablemos Bella – Me pidió; negué con la cabeza temblando ligeramente. Me di media vuelta pero ya lo tenía frente a mí interponiéndose para no dejarme salir. – Hablemos – Insistió; me estremecí al sentir por primera vez en dos años su gélida piel al tomarme por la muñeca. Bonnie que había estado con la cabeza metida dentro de una gaveta buscando el juguete de la cajita feliz, se sobresaltó al levantar la mirada y verlo.

- ¿Quién eres tu? – Preguntó confundida mirándome interrogativamente.

- Bella se siente indispuesta – Dijo Edward halándome para sacarme del Mcdonald, solo que esta vez como habían personas viendo no podía simplemente tomarme en brazos y correr.

- ¡Edward suéltame! – Exclamé mientras salíamos por el mostrador ignorando lo que le decía. Me descoloqué un poco porque a pesar de todo él nunca había hecho oídos sordos a una petición mía.

- ¿Bella? – Escuché la voz confundida de Kelsey mientras salíamos por la puerta que da al estacionamiento. Lo atravesamos hasta un _Lexus_ mal estacionado, solo entonces me soltó para abrir la puerta del copiloto.

- Vamos Bella, entra – Pidió, me crucé de brazos pero aun así entré al auto; supongo que lo mejor será terminar con eso de una vez por todas. Edward no tardó ni un segundo en rodear el auto y subirse frente al volante arrancando el auto.

Intenté no fijarme en su rostro serio, pero la alternativa de ver hacía el exterior del auto conduciendo él a más de 110km/h no me atraía en lo absoluto, por lo que opté por cerrar los ojos con fuerza. Escuché el motor acelerar aun más y casi inconscientemente me sujete de mi asiento.

- Sé que no chocaras, pero si no quieres matarme de un infarto, baja la velocidad – Le dije.

- A Nessie no le gusta viajar a menos de 120 – Dijo. Abrí los ojos de inmediato – ¿O debería decir a Reneesme, mi hija?

Estoy segura de que notó como mi respiración se detenía y mi garganta se tragaba una bola de alambre de púas en vez de saliva. El rostro de Edward parecía tan calmado como su voz, pero solo debía ser una fachada, debía estar enojado si no furioso.

- Se que estás furioso conmigo Edward – Él enarcó una ceja – Pero te voy a pedir un favor: después que hablemos, que te de las explicaciones que quieras; aléjate de Nessie, no la vuelvas a buscar.

No perdía nada intentándolo, a pesar de saber que él no aceptaría de buenas a primeras. El silencio se hizo entre nosotros de inmediato.

- No – Fue tajante; el tono que usaba me recordaba tanto al que utilizaba cuando se enojaba con sus hermanos, en espacial con Rosalie – Cuando elegiste al lobo por sobre mi, lo acepté porque pensé que eras feliz y eso es lo único que quería…

- Soy feliz con Jacob – Corroboré y no pude evitar sentirme mal al ver como su expresión se descomponía con esas simples palabras – Y Reneesme también lo es.

- Pero él no es su padre – Contravino – Como te dije, puedo intentar concebir la idea de dejarte ir, pero no a Nessie; no voy a dejar que la apartes de mi otra vez – Siseó en un tono apenas lo suficientemente alto para que yo lo escuchara.

Sentí mi rostro hincharse y enrojecer por el flujo de sangre ante el enojo; parecía que él quería hacerme ver como la bruja mala del cuento.

- ¿Alejarla de ti de nuevo? – Pregunté alzando la voz una octava - ¿Acaso tu esperaste antes de irte el tiempo suficiente para enterarte? ¡Te marchaste apenas viste la acercarse la oportunidad de no quedar como él verdugo!

- Me fui porque estabas con Black – Rugió, había bajado la velocidad del auto, me pregunto si sería por mi petición anterior o porque le estaría costando concentrarse en el camino – Los vi ese día en el instituto "_Edward __me hirió mucho, me destruyó"_ – Citó textualmente mis palabras de hacía más de dos años - ¿Cómo podía quedarme a tu lado cuando te hice sentir de esa manera? ¡Esas palabras me han estado carcomiendo desde ese día! ¡Te destruí!... pero si hubiera sabido lo que Nessie ¡Habría vuelto de inmediato!

- ¿Tu crees…tu crees que la he mantenido lejos de ti porque soy mala o algo así? El problema no eres solo tú Edward, es lo que representas tú, los Cullen, los vampiros, la sangre ¡Los vulturis!...Nessie no necesita nada de eso; no necesita la preocupación de saberse perseguida.

- Los vulturis no tienen por qué saber de ella y si lo hicieran, yo la protegeré hasta las últimas consecuencias.

- No quiero que ella tenga necesidad de ser protegida.

El silencio nos cubrió nuevamente; me di cuenta al salir de los limites de la ciudad que Edward no nos llevaba a un lugar especifico; solo conducía dándonos chance de seguir discutiendo.

- Solo te escucho decir _quiero, quiero…_quizás deberías empezar a pensar en lo que Nessie quiere.

- Nessie quiere ser feliz.

- Pues es feliz conmigo – Me cortó tajante, sentí como mi boca se secaba ante la veracidad de sus palabras.

- Se que te has dedicado las ultimas semanas a ganártela con regalos, paseos y no se que otra cosa – Dije en un susurro perfectamente audible para él – Pero no permitiré que me quites a mi niña.

- A diferencia de ti conmigo, yo no he pensado en la posibilidad de separarte de ella – Dijo frio – Y contrario a mi, si eso ocurriera tu no quedarías sola: tienes al perro… y al cachorro – Lo miré perpleja.

- ¿Sabes que…?

- ¿Estás embarazada? – Preguntó amargamente – Tu aroma lo dice a gritos – Aseguró – Felicidades - El tono que utilizó era totalmente antagónico a sus palabras.

Condujo en silencio al menos otros quince minutos aumentando la velocidad aunque al menos esta vez no paso de 100km/h Yo miraba al exterior sin tener claro que decir o hacer. Era obvio para mi que él esperaba algo más dado que aun no tomaba un retorno a la ciudad pero yo no sé que más decirle, está claro que con respecto a Nessie ninguno de los dos ganaría, solo nos queda actuar.

- ¿Recuerdas cuando volvimos de Volterra? – Preguntó de pronto. Asentí: creo que la existencia de Nessie no permitiría que lo olvidara – Esa noche, antes de llegar a tu casa me pediste explicaciones.

- No es necesario que hablemos de eso ahora, ya no importa.

- Si importa – Contradijo – Elegiste a Jacob Black porque pensabas que no te amaba; y aunque puede que sea tarde, quiero que sepas que aun ahora tienes opciones – Me quedé en silencio sin saber que decir en lo absoluto – Yo jamás he dejado de amarte Bella, si me fui aquella vez tras tu cumpleaños dieciocho fue porque considere esa la mejor manera de protegerte; al final resultó que actué mal, en cierta manera le agradezco a Black por reparar el desastre que cause en ti cuando lo único que quería era evitar que tu vida se viera envuelta en el riesgo de convivir con vampiros: yo esa vez pude detener a Jasper ¿pero que hubiera ocurrido de no haber podido? ¿Y si no podía la siguiente vez? ¿O la siguiente?...- Su voz tembló un poco estaba afectado y yo lo escuchaba perpleja - ¿Y si era yo quien te atacaba alguna vez? ¿Quién me detendría de hacerte daño? Quería evitar que tu vida dependiera de un hilo tan fino y débil como lo era mi autocontrol; por eso me fui no porque dejara de amarte alguna vez, porque nunca he dejado de hacerlo.

Terminó de hablar dejándonos nuevamente en un silencio sepulcral solo que esta vez yo lo veía con los ojos muy abiertos conteniendo la respiración. Sentí mis mejillas enrojecer fuertemente ¿Qué demonios significa eso? Todo cuanto había creído durante estos años acerca de él…de nosotros, era mentira ¿Pero cambiaba algo? No, yo sigo amando a Jacob pero ¿Y Edward? Sentía como el vampiro que había obligado a lapidar en mi corazón luchaba por revivir ante sus palabras. Ahora todo se veía tan distinto para mí.

- Edward llévame a casa – Pedí sintiéndome de pronto enferma.

- Hay algo que quiero hacer primero. – Aseguró girándome hacía mi completamente; sus palabras me habían sorprendido tanto que no me di cuenta cuando detuvo el auto en un descanso de la carretera. – All…una amiga – Se corrigió - me hizo prometer hace año y medio que lo haría cuando te encontrara.

- Mejor volvamos a casa – Insistí de inmediato.

- No te muevas Bella, quiero cumplir mi promesa – Contuve el aliento al sentir ambas manos de Edward, frías como el mármol puestas sobre mis mejillas. El corazón se me desbocó al instante que los colores me subían al rostro y mi mente quedaba totalmente en blanco ¿Cómo es posible que Edward sigua teniendo ese poder en mi?

Contuve el aliento ante su sonrisa complacida. No sé cual habrá sido su promesa a su fulana amiga pero tendría que olvidarlo. Moví el rostro entre sus manos recuperándome del aturdimiento inicial, dispuesta a exigirle que me llevara sin más contratiempos de vuelta a Boston cuando los sentí: Sus labios una vez más sobre los míos.

**_OOO_OOO_OOO**

**umm no se ustedes, pero estos más que conversar, parecían un exmatrimonio peleandose la patria potestad de su hija...okei oeki, no se ni para que comento esto si lo importante es que ¡SE HAN BESADO! ohh y ahora que pasará ahí?**

**¿que les pareció el capi? Me parece como que las cosas se van a complicar ¿que creen? ohh el pobre Charlie esta haciendo un buen trabajo en intentar aceptar que su nieta de dos años parece de la edad de su hija . awwww bueno el proximo capi no se como llamarlo u.u porque mi fiel cuadernito no fue tan fiel Y_Y y se me acabó :S por lo que no tengo mucho del proximo capi, pero ya va en progreso, sobre la marcha n.n espero tenerlo listo para antes de navidad :P**

**Contesto el review de **

_Cassandra88:** así que te gusta a la Nessie malosa xD jajaja más que mala fue berrinchuda al hacer eso jeje**_

**Esto va para todas, en especial para **_Cassandra88_** que me lo pidió: mi facebook es **_Elii Aikawa**; **_**y me pueden encontrar en twitter como**_ MilyBQ_  
**Eso sí, porfis avísenme que van a agregarme, de lo contrario es poco probable que les acepte .**

**Espero sus comentarios :P**  
**Nos leemos pronto**

**Besos :3**

**P.D.: ohh casi lo olvido...! se suponía que cuando Charlie estaba en el apartamento digiriendo el hecho de que Nessie es su nieta; escribí una escena cómica que incluye a Steve, su grupito de borrachos, y una "serenata" a Nessie... la eliminé porque la escena no tenía sentido... simplemente se escribió sola x.x pero si quieren puedo pasarla a la compu y subirla :) ¿que dicen?**


End file.
